La Chasseresse
by HelloSkywalker
Summary: "Je suis faite pour les tuer, lui et sa famille. Pas pour désirer l'embrasser. Ni pour... Le désirer tout court." Le monde de Bella, tueuse de vampires, est chamboulé depuis sa rencontre avec les Cullen ; surtout lorsqu'un certain Edward lui fait découvrir l'amour ou encore le désir. Comment sa famille réagira en apprenant ses sentiments dérangeants pour un de ces buveurs de sang ?
1. Décision

**Salut! Merci d'avoir cliqué. J'ai pris certaines libertés avec les personnages et je vous expliquerai à la fin du chapitre.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

* * *

 **1) Décision**

Un grognement sourd naissait au plus fond de ma gorge. Je laissai mon attention vagabonder au dehors : la fenêtre de la cafétéria où nous étions installés me montrait un temps gris et orageux qui s'accordait avec mon humeur.

J'étais épuisée moralement. Lasse d'entendre parler de Cullen, de vampires végétariens, de disputes qui éclataient sur des décisions de vie ou de mort… J'étais lasse de la vanité et de l'arrogance de Mike. Je compris aisément lorsque Bree frappa du poing sur la table et lança d'une voix tremblante de rage:

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre ce genre de décision ! Mais, tu te prends pour qui ?

Le brouhaha ambiant couvrait notre discussion. C'était tout l'intérêt de nous entretenir dans un lieu public et bondé tel qu'un diner dans un des centres commerciaux de Port Angeles. Mike, l'air blasé lui répondit :

\- Je ne fais que veiller à notre bien-être et à notre _sécurité_.

Je décroisai et recroisai mes jambes, en soupirant. Sa main quitta la mienne pour se poser sur ma cuisse et la serra légèrement. Dans notre reflet que me renvoyait la vitre, je le vis m'observer avec attention, attendant mon soutien. Je me contentais de l'ignorer avec une expression neutre.

\- J'ai entière confiance en Jane. Ses recherches sont vraiment intrigantes. Des vampires aux yeux jaunes ! Des… (petit rire) végétariens ! s'exclama-t'-il d'un ton que nous étions seuls à entendre. Pourquoi pas ? Cependant, ils restent nos ennemis par nature. Ils peuvent bien se nourrir d'animaux et laisser les humains en paix, rien ne nous prouve que nous ne risquons rien avec eux.

\- Il suffit d'aller leur parler…

\- Ridicule !

\- Pas du tout ! Ils sont… Civilisés.

Bree obtint l'attention de tout le monde, d'un coup. Intimidée, elle se rétracta sur sa chaise.

\- Milkshake vanille-fraise ! Alors, c'est pour qui ?

La serveuse blonde lui laissa quelques secondes de répit. Son uniforme de travail avait une jupe trop courte, lui donnant l'air d'une arriviste. Son décolleté trop plongeant était aussi rempli que le plateau qu'elle arrivait à stabiliser d'une main. Bree leva la main et elle lui servit sa boisson, Jane et Tyler prirent leur hamburger et elle posa une assiette et une petite cuillère devant Mike. Un cheesecake au coulis de fruits rouges. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et fit son plus charmant sourire.

\- Ah…Merci beaucoup, _Jessica_ lut-il sur son uniforme bleu turquoise.

La dite Jessica rit légèrement, murmura de manière suggestive un _« mais de rien voyons_ » et attendit un instant. Désirant en savoir plus sur l'imbécilité de ma sœur, je fis d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse :

\- Ce sera tout, merci.

Raté. Il n'y avait que de la sécheresse et de l'impatience dans ma voix. Deux choses qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues, malheureusement. Mike prit cela pour ce que ce n'était absolument pas. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à la jeune fille qui s'éloigna en trébuchant, complètement sous le charme. J'avais presque honte pour elle.

\- Tu abuses, là, s'exclama Bree. Elle est dans ma classe !

Mike l'ignora totalement.

\- Combien on parie que j'arrive à nous faire sauter l'addition…Oui, oui. Encore. Ne t'en fais pas, ma Belle, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu le sais. Je t'ai pris ton dessert favori.

Je ne répondis pas. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de manger. Même si l'odeur sucrée qui se dégageait du plat devant moi, me tentait affreusement. Je rapprochai mes lèvres de la cuillère qu'il me tendait et savourai. Mieux valait attendre quelques secondes que les alentours soient moins bondés. Puis, je revins au sujet principal :

\- Tu leur as parlé, Bree ?

\- Ben… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, reprit-elle. Alice et Edward sont dans la même classe que moi, et Rose et Emmett sont…

\- Attends, attends deux secondes, coupai-je, sidérée. Alice, Edward… Rose ?

Elle les appelait par leur nom (Pire encore par leur _prénom_ ?). Je vis de suite quel coup-bas ces morts-vivants préparaient. Si les choses tournaient mal, si nous devions tuer l'un d'entre eux… je n'osais pas imaginer quel effet cela aurait sur Bree.

Super...

Des frissons se mêlèrent à mon état de stress, me causant encore plus de fatigue. Bree garda tête baissée sur sa boisson, se cachant de mon regard par ses longues mèches brunes ondulées. Je pris une inspiration, pour me calmer :

\- Tu connais les consignes de sécurité, grondai-je. On les a répétées inlassablement durant nos entraînements. Et toi, la première chose que tu fais en les voyant débarquer, c'est de… !

\- On bosse ensemble ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mr Banner a formé les groupes pour un projet de sciences nat' et je suis avec Alice.

Son visage prenait rougit peu à peu et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- …Ça fait… deux semaines.

 _Deux semaines !_

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez de mes deux doigts. Mon mal de crâne revenait. Pouvait-on lier une amitié en seulement deux semaines ?

Je me tournai vers la femme assise en face de moi. Sa peau foncée et ses yeux noirs en amande lui avaient permis de briser le cœur de plus d'une créature. Littéralement. Inlassablement vêtue de son survêt noir par-dessus une chemise rouge et son jean moulant, il était difficile de l'ignorer. Jane prit quelques secondes, jouant avec ses bottes sous la table, puis intervint enfin.

\- Si j'étais à leur place, dit-elle lentement, je me serais attaquée au plus vulnérable de la bande. Je l'aurai torturé lentement pendant des jours. Et je l'aurai renvoyé à sa famille. Morceau par morceau.

Bree frissonna. Tant mieux ! Jane replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, satisfaite de son effet. Elle m'adressa un sourire carnassier. Je lui rendis.

Une technique similaire à celle qu'utilisaient les Cullen. Une véritable déclaration de guerre. Mais la technique restait la même : atteindre le plus faible pour fragiliser le groupe. Classique.

\- Or, tu es là. Saine et sauve.

\- Sûrement pour obtenir notre confiance. Et nous attaquer au moment le plus opportun. A cause des Volturi et de l'attaque des Andes, toutes les sangsues sont à nos trousses.

 _L'attaque des Andes_ , j'aurai plutôt dit le massacre des Andes, un triste chapitre de notre histoire. Mais, bon. J'étudiai la remarque de Mike. Je le trouvais un peu bancale mais il visait juste sur certains points. Les vampires avaient toutes les raisons au monde de nous exterminer…

\- _« Bella et moi allons devenir des grandes amies_ ! »

\- Pardon ? fis-je en sortant brutalement de mes pensées.

\- C'est une des premières choses qu'Alice m'ait dite, reprit Bree devant mon incompréhension. Elle est venue vers moi et a dit : _Bella et moi allons devenir des grandes amies._ Je jure que je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, avant.

\- Tu l'avais déjà rencontré ?

\- Les seuls vampires qui ont pu croiser ma route ne sont plus de ce monde, répondis-je à Jane avec arrogance.

Tous gisaient au fond de l'océan, les morceaux de leur corps éparpillés par les courants, sûrement. Les raisons à cela ? Premièrement, je ne souhaitais absolument pas que mon existence… notre existence soit découverte. Et deuxièmement, j'étais affamée.

Bella ? Elle m'avait appelé « Bella » ? Seuls mes proches m'appelaient ainsi. Si elle avait eu accès à mes dossiers privés ou mes documents d'identité, n'aurait-elle pas dit « Isabella » ?

\- Pourtant, elle m'a même fait ta description.

 _Ma description ! ?_

\- Petite, légèrement basanée, cheveux longs et noirs. Un mètre soixante, mince. Yeux marron. Et heu… Elle sait que… tu es une chasseresse.

Je restai figée un instant. Puis je commençai à rire. Ça devenait de pire en pire. Où cette fille avait-elle prit autant d'informations sur nous ? Sur moi ? Et plus étrange encore, pourquoi nous faisait-elle savoir qu'elle savait ? Elle perdait son effet de surprise en cas d'attaque. Je n'y comprenais rien.

\- Il est évident qu'elle utilise une de ses techniques, un de ses pouvoirs pour nous espionner et pour nous… (Mike se tourna vers moi) pour _te_ manipuler. Elle sait qui tu es et ce que tu es capable de leur faire.

Je me levai et me rapprochai de la fenêtre. Sa proximité physique me dérangeait en ce moment et j'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Je tentai désespérément de me mettre dans la tête de cette « Alice ».

\- Comme l'a dit Jane, Carlisle Cullen, leur sorte de patriarche, semblait assez proche des Volturi durant un temps. Même s'il les a quittés pour une quelconque divergence d'opinion sur leur régime alimentaire, cela reste une information que nous ne devons pas ignorer.

\- Alors ? fit Jane, d'un air ennuyé.

Alors, quoi ? En effet, beaucoup de paroles en l'air. Mais aucune décision concrète. Me tournant vers le groupe, elle me toisait impatiente. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

\- J'aurai pu trouver des milliers de plans pour abattre un groupe aussi conséquent que le nôtre. Jane nous en a donné un aperçu d'ailleurs. Malgré tous leurs pouvoirs, leurs connaissances accumulées, malgré toutes les opportunités (je lançais un regard à Bree)… la seule chose que fait cette _Alice_ , est de t'annoncer qu'on devenir _de grandes amies_.

\- Pas exactement une méthode offensive, déclara Tyler qui s'exprimait pour la première fois.

\- Non, en effet. Au mieux, une tentative diplomatique.

Toute aussi bancale, d'ailleurs.

\- Une tentative diplomatique, Bella ? Vraiment ?

Mike se fit abasourdi lorsqu'il comprit la direction de mes pensées. Il aimait autant que moi l'affrontement. Voire plus. Mais, je rechignais à massacrer des créatures, si elles souhaitaient vivre en paix. La petite brune se permit d'esquisser un petit sourire :

\- Alors ? répéta-t'-elle.

Je lui sentis mon expression se détendre d'elle-même.

\- Je suis contre le fait de lancer la première offensive.

Je la laissai exprimer son soulagement. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas l'autre sens de mes paroles. Si jamais je me trompais, je n'hésiterai pas. Même si par la suite, elle m'en voudrait.

J'attendis un peu, le temps que les exclamations diverses s'atténuent. J'ignorais complètement quelles étaient leurs intentions à notre égard. Mais, s'il s'agissait d'une famille telle que la nôtre, souhaitant uniquement vivre caché dans l'un des endroits les plus isolés et pourris des Etats-Unis, qui étais-je pour les condamner à mort ? Bree avait raison sur un point : nous n'avions aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur ces créatures, encore pour un territoire qui ne nous appartenait pas.

J'observai mon groupe, tentant de trouver une solution au problème qui se posait : Bree. Inexpérimentée. Et seule. _Avec eux_.

Et il y avait aussi Maggie. Elle était une veilleuse douée, certes. Même si elle connaissait les bases du combat, elle ne tiendrait pas deux minutes face à un vampire assoiffé. Elle pourrait bien lancer ses offensives, courir et se cacher, son énergie vitale diminuerait rapidement. Les combattants étaient largement plus résistants. Quant aux chasseurs. Nous n'avions pas ce problème. Donc…

\- Nous resterons sur nos gardes, cependant, parés à riposter. Au cas où. Maggie et Tyler, vous deux travaillez à moins d'un kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Vous ferez le trajet ensemble, le plus souvent possible. Pour l'instant, interdiction d'aller où que ce soit sans être accompagné d'un combattant ou d'un chasseur. Tyler fera l'affaire et restera attentif au moindre danger qui t'entoure.

Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour Mike non plus, il avait participé à mes entrainements. Il en savait plus que moi, sur ce point. Non, ce fut vers ma petite sœur adoptive que je me tournai. Mon idiote de protégée que j'aimais tellement. Seule, car n'arrivant pas à se faire accepter des autres humains de sa classe. Seule parmi nous aussi, car son statut de « nouvelle-née » ne lui permettait pas de savoir à quelle classe elle appartenait.

\- Les vampires vont devenir tes nouveaux baby-sitters, railla Mike. Il semblerait que Bella n'ait rien contre.

\- Je préfèrerais aller vivre avec eux, que de te supporter _toi_ !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'emmerdaient ces deux-là, quand ils s'y mettaient ! Puis, une idée me vint. Je me détournai volontairement d'eux, faisant semblant d'observer un oiseau qui passait paisiblement. :

\- Jane ? Hmmm… J'ai entendu dire que le lycée de Forks était en manque de surveillants, justement.

Je sentis dans mon dos deux yeux glacés. Effectivement, dans notre reflet, j'eus droit au regard le plus noir qu'elle m'ait lancé depuis un certain temps. Elle me le ferait payer cher. Je respirai un bon coup… pour tenter de dissimuler mon expression narquoise.

Jane était une combattante, aussi. Même mieux, une indépendante. Elle aimait sa petite boutique de musique qui lui permettait d'avoir son petit appart' et qui la tenait au courant des meilleurs événements du pays. Il n'était donc pas inhabituel de découvrir le « J's Blues » soudainement fermé pour un temps puis rouvrir pendant deux jours. Pour encore fermer. Un esprit libre, elle allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Alors, lui demander de quitter cette vie pour venir s'occuper de gamins… De lycéens ! Je me retins de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il leur faut simplement des gens pour surveiller des examens ou pour chaperonner les bals de l'année…( _le chauffage avait-il soudainement diminué ?_ ) Parce que je sais que ta boutique de musique est assez calme en ce moment. J'imagine que les artistes se font rares… ( _La chair de poule. Je commençai à frissonner_ ) Je me demandais donc si de temps en temps, cela te dirait de postuler… simplement pour maintenir ta trésorerie. Grâce à un petit job. ( _Mes poils sur mon cou se dressèrent_ ). Rien de bien méchant, juste histoire que _Bree_ se sente moins seule, en classe.

D'un coup la température redevint normale. Jane adorait Bree et donnerait sa vie pour elle. Alors, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas…

\- Ouais, c'est bon. Ok, maugréa-t'-elle.

Se tournant vers Bree, elle lui lança, agacée :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te faire des amis normaux… comme tout le monde. Non ! Il fallait que _Madame_ aille chercher _des morts-vivants_ ! »

Ce à quoi la concernée lui répondit d'un geste mature : en lui tirant la langue.

\- Très bien, soufflai-je.

\- De plus, j'imagine que Bella nous rejoindra, continua-t'-elle. Une fois son contrat de travail terminé. Deux protections valent mieux qu'une.

Ce à quoi, je serrai les dents et hochai la tête, d'une façon raide.

Je savais que ma position ne faisait pas l'unanimité, autant accepter ma part de sacrifice. Rien ne me déplaisait plus que de m'imaginer entourée d'adolescents humains et vampires durant toute une année. Je remarquai la réaction dépitée de Maggie face à la perspective de partager notre territoire avec eux et Mike secouait la tête, mécontent.

Je n'étais pas en charge d'un quelconque commandement mais au fil des années, au fil de nos aventures, de nos missions, Tyler et Jane avaient appris à me faire confiance face à des décisions délicates. Mike était donc un Combattant minoritaire face à nous. Il n'était pas assez bête pour lancer une attaque, seul.

Du moins, je l'espérais.

Enfin…

Enfin, cette discussion était terminée. Le gros de la tension était enfin retombé. Et mon mal de tête s'atténuait avec l'arrivée de la nuit. Je me permis de poser mon front contre la vitre froide et de fermer les yeux une minute. Les autres continuaient de manger, de boire ou allaient vaquer à leur occupation.

Je fus satisfaite. Inquiète, certes. Mais, soulagée.

Deux bras m'enserrèrent la taille et un souffle chaud atteint mon cou.

\- Je t'attends à la voiture, me souffla Mike, à l'oreille, d'une manière qui se voulait sexy (je supposais).

J'acquiesçai et il me lâcha.

Au bout d'une minute, j'entendis d'autres personnes s'installer à notre table à présent vide. Je me décidai à les rejoindre aussi au parking quand une chose capta mon attention au dehors.

Une forme humaine, menue et immobile, sur un toit d'immeuble. Elle se tenait à environ cinq cent mètres de moi. Malgré la pénombre, je pus discerner sans difficulté ses traits, qui dessinaient une expression curieuse. Petite, les cheveux noirs en épis dans un style coiffé-décoiffé, elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux. D'après la description qu'on m'avait faite d'elle, je la reconnue aisément.

Depuis combien de temps cette fameuse _Alice_ nous surveillait-elle ?

Était-elle au courant de nos intentions _pacifiques_ ?

Son air excité et amusé me répondit. Son sourire me dévoila par ailleurs de très belles dents blanches.

Un flash zébra le ciel, illuminant un court instant ses yeux dorés et sa peau d'albâtre.

Elle avait disparu.

* * *

 **Re! Donc j'explique:**

 **1) Dans cette histoire, Jane la meilleure amie de Bella, n'est pas Jane Volturi. Oui, il y aura deux "Jane".**

 **2) Bella est d'origine indienne (d'Inde, hein ? Pas d'Amérique). Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime cette culture et c'est une fanfiction alors pourquoi pas? ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut! Faîtes-le moi savoir en reviews ^^.**

 **A bientôt!**


	2. Rencontre

**Salut!**

 **Voilà un chapitre plus long que le premier. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Rencontre**

Le retour à la maison fût calme. Moins tendu qu'à l'aller. Mais j'avais appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences. Je devinais aisément les critiques qui se cachaient sous le silence de Mike à mes côtés. Ma main était encore une fois prisonnière de la sienne, qui avait remplacé ses caresses par des pressions plus ou moins fortes. Je devinai qu'il se remémorait la discussion de tout à l'heure.

Lui conduisait, tandis que Jane soutenait de son épaule la tête endormie de Bree, à l'arrière. Elle regardait au dehors, perdue au loin.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin. Sans surprise, il ne me lâcha pas. J'attendis donc avec lui que Bree et Jane sortent. Cette dernière me toisa, me demandant silencieusement si tout allait bien. Je hochai la tête. Une fois les deux autres éloignées, il commença à parler.

\- Donc, tu…reprends le travail demain ?

\- Oui. Mes congés maladie sont terminés.

Les perturbations actuelles étaient la cause de mes maux de tête. J'avais décidé de me reposer quelques jours. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux mais l'hôpital de Port Angeles ne m'avait accordé que sept jours. Je devrai faire avec. Il dû remarquer mon malaise :

\- Je t'emmènerai si tu le…

\- Non, ça ira, mentis-je. Je passerai déposer Bree au lycée, demain matin. Ne t'en fais pas.

J'ouvris la porte. Il me retint. Je soupirai, de nouveau agacée.

\- Pas la peine de jouer les dures à cuire avec moi, Bella, dit-il vraiment inquiet.

Je regrettai presque mon ton sec et froid.

\- Des tempêtes solaires sont encore à prévoir ces jours-ci. Je sais à quel point tu y es sensible. Je ne te laisserai pas vagabonder seule et affaiblie avec une bande de sangsues aux alentours !

Ses doigts atteignirent mon menton et me forcèrent à lui faire face. Son visage était plus près que ce à quoi je m'y attendais.

\- On vit dans une bourgade constamment pluvieuse qui te prive de ta ressource principale : le soleil. Malheureusement, on va être forcé à y rester un bon moment.

Il se rapprochait doucement. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me remémore notre situation pour le moins pénible. J'évitai ses lèvres de justesse et elles caressèrent le coin de ma bouche.

\- Laisse-moi te venir en aide, Bella.

Je me libérai de son emprise et sortis de la voiture. Je fis deux pas puis lui lançai sans me retourner :

\- La nourriture humaine n'est pas si mauvaise. Ça me permet de tenir…

\- Pas longtemps, fit-il en me coupant la parole. J'ai une méthode beaucoup plus agréable.

J'eus un rire sans joie.

Mais, quel emmerdeur ! Il parlait du transfert. C'était une manière courante et très agréable, dont deux immortels s'échangeaient leur énergie. En couchant ensemble. J'avais senti venir cette proposition, il y a une heure, lorsque la serveuse nous avait servi ce dessert blanc sur son coulis rouge. Malgré mes refus constants, il ne lâchait pas prise. Ses intentions répétitives manquaient de plus en plus d'originalité.

\- Bonne nuit, Mike.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers les bâtiments de ma résidence. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la voiture démarrer derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtai un moment et levai les yeux. Dans le silence de la nuit, rythmé par les quelques cris de grillons autour de moi, des nuages s'accumulaient au-dessus. Ils me donnaient impression d'un mauvais présage.

Puis il y avait de nouveau Jane, accoudée à mon balcon, avec son expression narquoise.

\- Vilaine fille, murmura-t'-elle. Arrête de le faire languir, comme ça. Donne-lui ce qu'il veut et il te laissera tranquille.

\- Et puis quoi encore…

Si seulement, c'était aussi simple. Visiblement, elle connaissait mal notre ami. Mike ne me lâcherait pas. Et moi, je me bagarrais encore avec mes traumatismes.

Je pénétrai dans le rez-de-chaussée ou une volée de marches étroites étaient situées. Pas la peine de vérifier, il n'y avait personne. Silencieusement, je survolai mes deux étages habituels et passai à travers la porte. Dans le confort de mon petit appartement, je me sentis en sécurité. A l'abri des événements qui nous menaçaient ma famille et moi, à l'abri des sangsues, à l'abri des autres traqueurs. A l'abri de Mike. La pénombre et le silence m'enveloppaient et m'accueillaient. J'entendais la respiration lente et calme de Bree sur mon divan. Je sentais un courant d'air froid qui s'infiltrait par la baie vitrée entr'ouverte. Je remontai la couverture de la jeune endormie et rejoins Jane.

\- Tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours, Bella.

\- Ouais, ben. C'tait pas un bon jour, maugréai-je.

Je m'accoudai au balcon, à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Me fit du bien. J'aimais ça avec Jane. Elle me comprenait. Nous ne remplissions pas l'air de parole inutile, nous nous contentions d'apprécier la présence de l'autre, d'en dénicher le support dont nous avions besoin.

En cet instant, tout allait bien. Mais demain, que se passerait-il ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un pouvoir qui permettrait d'arrêter le temps ?

Elle répondit d'un sourire sans joie. Je souhaitai que demain n'arrive pas. Que Bree ne retourne pas dans son école infestée de sangsues. Que je ne reprenne pas mon travail, la tête prête à exploser, l'humeur massacrante parée à tuer le premier ou la première qui me souhaiterait « Bien bonjour ». Le ciel menaçant semblait renforcer de plus en plus mes appréhensions.

Non. Demain… Demain ne serait pas un bon jour.

Pourtant, il arriva. Bien trop tôt à mon gout, la lumière revint autour de nous. Bien trop tôt, la voiture de Mike réapparût en bas de chez moi. Et bien trop tôt, Bree se réveilla et vint me demander si j'avais faim.

Je pris un bol de céréales avec elle. Les deux autres ayant plus de mal à digérer la nourriture humaine, nous mangeâmes seules.

Une fois préparées et restaurées, nous sortîmes de chez moi. Jane se dirigea vers sa moto. Je fus très soulagée qu'elle aille se renseigner aussi tôt à propos des postes de surveillants au bahut. Ça me retirait une épine du pied.

D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutais les nouvelles dans la voiture de Mike tandis que nous suivions la file de lycéens ou de parents qui déposaient leurs enfants. Un nouveau meurtre, un réseau de prostitution démantelé, une jeune fille portée disparu, une célébration quelconque… Bref, le quotidien des humains : ennuyant et dépressif. Jane nous suivait, sans nous dépasser pour une fois. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée, mais cette lenteur m'exaspérait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. Ici, c'est bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as peur qu'on te fasse honte ? murmurai-je.

Malgré tout, j'eus un pincement au cœur. La plupart de ses camarades arrivaient avec leur propre véhicule. J'avais eu comme projets de la laisser manipuler le volant un peu plus souvent, durant mes congés. Mais, le temps s'était écoulé si vite.

\- D'accord, d'accord, cédais-je. Mike, gare-toi, s'il te plait. Mais, je t'accompagne jusqu'au parking.

Nous parcourûmes la centaine de mètres qui nous séparait de l'entrée du parking. Les quelques fines gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur mon visage me firent du bien. Malgré mes dix-neuf ans, l'âge auquel j'avais cessé de vieillir, je ne tranchai nullement avec la population qui nous entourait. Bree et moi étions toutes deux en jeans un pull pour elle, une veste et une chemise pour moi.

Je ne me faisais pas remarquer. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait paru soulagée lorsque je m'étais proposée pour l'emmener ici.

\- Bon ben voilà, fis-je en m'arrêtant.

Elle semblait presque déçue de me voir partir aussi vite. Un élan d'affection m'envahit. Je caressai son jeune visage de quinze ans.

\- Au moins, dans quelques mois, tu viendras me rejoindre.

Je ris pour cacher mon malaise.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait insisté pour que je suive les cours avec elle. Mais, je ne supportais pas de rester confinée avec Mike et ses plans drague douteux. Donc, j'avais préféré prendre un job. Et lorsqu'un poste à l'accueil de l'hôpital s'était libéré, je n'avais pas hésité. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de contribuer un peu aux économies de la famille et je pouvais avoir mon propre appartement. Ni Bree, ni moi n'avions eu la chance d'avoir une scolarité normale lorsque nous étions humaines. Tandis que je m'en fichais éperdument, je savais que cela lui manquait. Ma famille et moi souhaitions qu'elle revive ces années, qu'elle rattrape un peu le temps perdu, tant que l'occasion y était favorable.

Je soupirai.

\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis.

Je regrettai immédiatement ces paroles. J'ignorai si c'était à cause de sa fâcheuse tendance à m'idéaliser, mais elle était tellement en retrait des autres. Ou cela était peut-être dû à sa propre expérience dans sa vie précédente. En tout cas, ses interactions sociales étaient quasi-nulles. J'aurai aimé qu'elle teste ce que c'était une vraie vie d'adolescente au lycée, avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans une voix remplie de solitude et de violences.

D'un geste, elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et répondit, mal à l'aise :

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Enfin,… Si. Les voilà.

Heureuse, je me retournai vers la direction qu'elle regardait. Mais, je déchantai rapidement.

Une superbe Volvo grise et rutilante slalomait gracieusement entre les personnes présentes, suivie de près par une BMW rouge, tout aussi éclatante. Les badauds ne se privaient pas pour reluquer. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent finalement à leur place, des… vampires… en sortirent.

Je dû me remémorer ce qu'ils étaient. Ne l'aurais-je pas vu, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Ce n'étant pas tant leur beauté ou leurs habits très riches qui me surprenaient le plus. Mais, cela contribuait énormément.

Les vampires que j'avais détruits étaient hargneux et sauvages. Ils n'hésitaient pas à abuser la moindre créature humaine ou spirituelle. Peu leur importait, du moment que du sang se trouvait à l'intérieur. J'éprouvais aussi le plus profond dégoût envers leurs yeux écarlates. J'aimais tant effacer la lueur meurtrière qui y régnait afin de la remplacer par le regard vide indiquant la fin de leur existence. Il était facile de passer à côté de leur avantage physique pour voir clairement les plus perfides créatures jamais créées. Je n'avais jamais eu le moindre remord à plonger mes dents dans leur gorge, à apprécier le goût de leur chair glacée sur ma langue, la saveur de leur énergie colossale à mesure que je m'en abreuvais. Pour finir, je ne me lassais pas de voir leur tête se séparer de leur corps, ni même de mettre feu aux plus teigneux. Le venin qui circulait sous leur peau délicieuse se révélait être un redoutable combustible.

Alors, je ne comprenais pas ( _absolument pas !_ ) le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.

\- Hey Alice ! Salua Bree.

« Tu vas la fermer ! » aurais-je voulu lui crier. Cependant, la petite brune aux cheveux en pétard se tourna vers nous et nous salua de la main, le plus naturellement du monde. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle me vit. C'était bien elle que j'avais aperçu, hier, sur les toits.

Elle fût aussitôt rejointe par un grand blond qui la tint d'une manière possessive par la taille. Malgré ses allures de stars hollywoodiennes qu'on ne voyait que sur les couvertures de magazines ( _photoshopées à mort_ ), je discernais distinctement les cernes violettes qui entouraient ses yeux noirs même si elles étaient cachées par des lunettes de soleil. Ce type était assoiffé. Et puis, sérieusement…

 _Des lunettes de soleil…A Forks… Ouais, mais bien sûr._

Il me toisait d'un air qui indiquait qu'il était paré à une riposte si jamais je m'approchais de la brune. Trop sidérée pour faire autre chose, je lui rendis son regard sans ciller.

\- Ça va aller, Jazz, murmura Alice en se mettant entre nous. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle caressait son bras et son visage. Elle faisait preuve de… _tendresse_ envers lui ? Elle ferma la porte arrière de la Volvo d'où elle était sortie. Les deux passagers de la BM les rejoignirent à leur tour, marchant à la vitesse des humains… _main dans la main ?_ … La jeune femme blonde sidérait tous les humains aux alentours, moi compris. Sa plastique, sa démarche, son élégance, son assurance… Puis je la vis réellement : son air hautain, son rictus méprisant, son arrogance. Je ne m'attardai pas sur elle. Son… _Son mec_ ? Une véritable masse de presque deux mètres ne la quittait pas d'un centimètre, tel un garde du corps. Un air jovial et espiègle, constamment plaqué sur ses traits, s'intensifia lorsqu'il remarqua encore tous ces yeux sur eux.

Tant mieux pour lui. Moi, je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Tous ces regards. Jour après jour.

Je fis enfin attention à ce que Bree me racontait depuis dix secondes, déjà.

\- … Jasper, le bien-aimé d'Alice, continua-t'-elle. Ceux qui viennent d'arriver sont Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie et Alice sont super, je les adore.

Je sentis la présence de Jane derrière moi. Je me concentrai le rythme calme de son cœur, sur sa respiration lente et tentai d'afficher la même indifférence.

\- Hey ! Voilà Edward.

Le dit « Edward » sortit de la Volvo côté conducteur. Lui aussi avait des verres noires sur les yeux ( _Pfff_ ). Mais contrairement au grand blond frustré, les siens étaient d'or et ses cernes se voyaient moins. Tout en toisant notre petit groupe, il se dirigea vers le sien. Il faisait un peu plus gamin que ses confrères : moins massif qu'eux, plus petit en taille, son visage faisait plus jeune aussi. Je lui aurais donné 17 ou 18 ans, légèrement plus vieux que Bree. Ses cheveux blond-roux réussissaient à resplendir malgré le ciel couvert.

\- …l'est très sympa. Une fois, il m'avait soufflé des réponses quand Mr Collins avait voulu m'afficher devant tout le monde. Je l'avais complètement bluffé…

Je le vis bouger ses lèvres. Il devait s'adresser à son clan si bas que j'entendis à peine les mots qu'il prononçait. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne nous lâchait pas. Il ne _me_ lâchait pas. Il me toisait avec toute l'intensité que pouvait envoyer un regard : agacé, frustré. Comme s'il essayait de voir à travers ma tête, sans succès.

\- Impressionnant, fit Mike.

Je ne l'avais même pas senti arriver. Avec peine, je me libérai de l'emprise du vampire et me tournai vers le dernier arrivant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, ça, me répliqua-t'-il avec évidence. As-tu déjà vu pareil jeu d'acteurs ?

J'entendis un « Hey, mec » enthousiaste, suivi d'un commentaire sur un match de foot qui devait être récent.

On s'adressait à la masse ambulante. L'air tout aussi emballé, il commentait un jeu dont je me fichais complètement avec… un autre humain ! D'après les couleurs de sa veste, ce dernier faisait partie d'une équipe de football du lycée. Malgré leur ton enjoué, ils restaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Le sixième sens ou l'instinct de survie humain, aussi faible soit-il, devait y être pour quelque chose : en effet, un no man's land dessinait entre les deux races.

\- Alors, fit Mike. Voilà donc les « végétariens » ? Les « Human friendly »…

Je crus qu'il se moquait encore. Mais, il était aussi choqué que moi.

\- Tu avais peut-être raison. Ils ont clairement l'habitude de côtoyer les humains. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, avant... Peut-être qu'une cohabitation est envisageable…Bella ?

Peut-être, oui. Les humains semblaient supporter leur présence aussi dérangeante qu'elle soit. Et nous ? Etions-nous moins altruistes qu'eux ? Mais si Maggie avait raison ? Si notre nature profonde reprenait le dessus ? Si Bree se trouvait à porter du frustré lorsqu'il… _dans le cas_ où il… Il pourrait… Bree… Non. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer… Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de la perdre… Jamais

\- Aïe, Bella !

Elle se massait l'épaule. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir passé un bras autour de son épaule. Je me rendis compte que j'avais sans le vouloir serrer un peu trop fort.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je.

Je perdais pied. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire : laisser Bree ici, même avec Jane veillant sur elle, me semblait… plus ardu que je l'avais prévu. J'étais plus que mal à l'aise avec tous ces yeux jaunes vrillés sur nous.

Ou plutôt, ses yeux à lui. Il avait, à présent, retiré ses lunettes et continuait son introspection. Sans gêne ! Je me vis franchir les cinquante mètres nous séparant et de lui en coller une !

\- Prends une photo, crachai-je avec hargne.

J'eus un élan de satisfaction face à son mouvement de recul. J'avais murmuré. Mais, ils m'avaient tous entendu. La montagne ambulante à côté de la Barbie glacée, éclata de rire. Personne n'avait rien manqué de notre échange.

Bree leva les yeux au ciel, plus qu'exaspérée par mon attitude. Je souhaitais qu'elle sèche les cours, je ne voulais pas la laisser ici. Mais, avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit…

\- J'y vais, lança-t'elle. Sinon, je vais encore me faire remarquer.

La sonnerie avait retentit, en effet. Je la laissai partir. Je la laissai passer à moins cinq mètres du clan des Cullen, figée sur place. Je l'observai adresser un mince sourire à Alice Cullen, qui lui répondit de manière éclatante. Puis, elle s'engagea avec la file d'élèves dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Je serai là, me dit calmement Jane. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me caressa l'épaule et partit elle aussi. Je me sentis piégée, je commençais à comprendre la frustration de Mike et de Maggie, hier soir.

\- OK, Mike, cédais-je. Emmène-moi à l'hôpital.

A quelques minutes de la petite bourgade morne dénommée Forks, se trouvait Port Angeles, un endroit privilégié surtout les week-ends quand les lycéens désiraient sortir. C'était aussi mon lieu de travail. Dès mon arrivée à mon poste, je sus que je ne survivrai jamais à cette journée. Quel était le pire ? Savoir que par ma faute, un des membres les plus vulnérables de ma famille se trouvait entouré d'ennemis ? Avec pour seule défense, une garde du corps douée mais qui restait tout de même en minorité numérique face à eux, en cas d'affrontement ? Ou bien, était-ce le fait d'écouter pendant deux heures ma collègue discourir sur le merveilleux docteur Cullen et sur toutes ses œuvres effectuées en quelques jours ?

Le jour suivant le début de mes congés, un des Cullen avait été accepté en tant que médecin-chirurgien. Sa renommée acquise dans un prestigieux hôpital de New-York lui avait facilement ouvert les portes de notre centre de soin, largement plus modeste. Il fût donc accueilli à bras ouverts par tout le personnel de l'hôpital de Port Angles.

Si traquer des suceurs de sang était ma spécialité, les éviter se révélait un peu plus ardu. Mais, je m'en sortais. Je poussai mon attention et mon ouïe au maximum, pour tenter de déchiffrer les allées et venues de ce soi-disant « miracle ambulant ». Par chance, il semblait être en salle d'intervention et en aurait pour un bout de temps. Lors de ma pause, j'en profitai pour me renseigner sur ses victi… enfin… Ses patients. En tant qu'employée, je n'eus pas de mal à avoir accès à leur dossier personnel. Je me rendis dans la chambre de quelques-uns, prétextant une erreur administrative ou de prise en charge de leur assurance, ou encore une signature manquante sur tel document pour leur sotie.

Je ne saurais dire si j'étais plus exaspérée ou soulagée ?

Soulagée probablement, par leur absence de morsure, leur niveau sanguin normal, le… _le fait qu'ils soient toujours en vie_ ! Ça, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me l'expliquer! Même ceux qui avaient quitté l'hôpital répondaient à mes appels téléphoniques le plus naturellement possible. Rien ne trahissait un quelconque traumatisme provenant de leur rencontre avec un monstre tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar. _Enfin_ , me dis-je, si le patriarche se tenait aussi bien, je devrais moins m'inquiéter pour Jane et Bree. Après tout, cette dernière me mentait bien depuis bien deux semaines. Or, elle était toujours saine et sauve, malgré sa proximité dérangeante avec _eux_. Mais, la peur et l'inquiétude se fichaient éperdument du rationnel. Le portable dans ma poche, je guettai la moindre vibration ou sonnerie qui m'annoncerait que j'avais foiré…

J'étais exaspérée aussi. Autant que l'on pouvait l'être lorsqu'une opinion à laquelle on croyait dur comme fer, venait brutalement de voler en mille morceaux sous nos yeux. Toutes mes conceptions sur les vampires venaient d'en prendre un coup à cause de ces… Ces _Cullen_. J'étais encore une fois, perdue et je détestai ça. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir ainsi, aussi immature que puisse être mon comportement.

Je ne rejoignis pas mes collègues à la cafétéria pour faire semblant de manger parmi eux. Au lieu de cela, j'appelai Jane.

\- Hmm…L'entrevue s'est bien déroulée. Mme Cope, la secrétaire, m'a fait remplir une fiche de renseignements en me demandant de préciser mon expérience avec les jeunes.

\- Aïe, fis-je avec regret. Et donc ?

\- Ben, j'ai bluffé, bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi ?

Pour la première fois de la journée, mes muscles du visage se détendirent. _Sacrée Jane_. Mais, je revins vite au sujet principal.

\- Hmm… Je l'ai surveillée. Je n'ai pas relâché une seule fois ma concentration…

\- Oui, et donc, m'impatientai-je

\- Et donc, rien, idiote ! Je te l'aurai dit si quelque chose était arrivé. (je soufflai) Les cours viennent de finir, je reste avec elle jusqu'au déjeuner.

\- OK…Ça te dérangerait de…

\- De la surveiller toute l'après-midi ? C'était prévu, Bella. Je te remercie de ta confiance. Comment ça se passe de ton coté ?

Plongée dans ma conversation, je rentrai dans quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

 _Oh, merde_ !

Mais, ce n'était que Mme Grace, ma chef de service. Je soupirai. Enfin, ce n'était que ma chef de service plus que furieuse. La quadragénaire, d'une masse assez imposante me fusillait littéralement derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, les mains sur les hanches. _Oups_ … je lâchais rapidement un « je te rappelle », avant de couper la communication.

\- Mlle Swan, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous dérangez inutilement nos patients, alors que toutes les informations nécessaires se trouvaient déjà dans leur dossier ? Ils ont besoin de repos ! Je ne vous permettrai pas d'aller ainsi importuner…

Je la laissai passer sa colère sur moi. Je l'avais mérité mais c'était nécessaire. Elle finit par se radoucir, une lueur rêveuse dans le regard.

\- Enfin, je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait connaissance avec notre nouvel arrivant, le Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Je grognai intérieurement.

\- Hmm, et bien… En fait, je…

\- Ah, justement le voilà !

Je me tendis. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière moi en grinçant. Je captai aussitôt une aura particulière, trop alléchante pour être humaine.

 _Et re-merde…_

\- Comment s'est passé votre intervention, roucoula-t'-elle ( _pathétique_ !). J'ai entendu dire que le jeune Clearwater avait été admis bien mal en point.

\- Hé bien, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Et espérer.

Je me fichais éperdument de qui ils pouvaient parler. Seule comptait s _a_ présence derrière moi. J'analysais, j'étais à l'affût du moindre déplacement d'air indiquant un mouvement brusque, une attaque, une tentative…

Quelle déception…

\- Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer …

Je lui fis face et sa phrase de politesse mourût de suite. Nous nous toisâmes avec une stupéfaction réciproque. Je ne m'étais jamais approchée aussi prêt de l'un de ces « végétariens » pour observer à ma guise comme je le faisais actuellement.

Sa peau à la texture si étrange semblait reluire faiblement. La teinte inhabituellement dorée de ses yeux ne semblait refléter qu'une profonde inquiétude mêlée d'ébahissement.

Grâce à ses liens anciens avec les Volturi, il ne devait pas avoir de mal à reconnaître ce que j'étais. Prenait-il en compte à cet instant que la simple employée d'hôpital devant lui, avait un rythme cardiaque plus lent, moins sonore que celui des autres humains ? Entendait-il du sang qui coulait en continu dans mes veines ? Sûrement se rendait-il compte, malgré ces faiblesses, du danger que je représentais pour lui ? Pour son clan ?

\- Isabella Swan, notre aide-soignante et assistante au secrétariat est récemment revenue de sa semaine de congé maladie. Elle se fera un _plaisir_ de vous aider pour le suivi post-opératoire de vos patients.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? C'était ce que j'avais déjà fait ce matin. C'était ce pour _quoi je venais de me faire réprimander_.

Je ne pus ignorer l'inconfort de Mme Grace face à notre échange de regard. L'autre non plus ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Mais, ce qu'il fit ne manqua pas de me surprendre même si j'aurai dû m'y attendre.

\- Enchanté, lâcha-t'-il en me tendant sa main. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le nouveau chirurgien. Il semble que nous aurons de multiples occasions de travailler ensemble afin de mieux nous connaitre.

En un éclair, je considérai sa main, Mme Grace, la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il tenait autant que nous à garder sa véritable nature secrète. Il n'oserait pas tenter quoi que ce soit dans un lieu public.

Je serrai sa main dure et glacée. _Enchantée ? N'exagérons rien_. Il continua, malgré mon silence :

\- J'espère _sincèrement_ que nous arriverons à nous entendre.

Le double sens ne m'échappa pas. Il dut mal interpréter mon silence. Mais j'étais trop choquée pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Mme Grace n'appréciait pas non plus mon comportement. Elle fit mine de m'ignorer et se lança dans une conversation très insignifiante à propos de l'admiration qu'il lui inspirait, des ambitions de sa fille d'étudier la médecine et de l'effet plus que bénéfique que produirait une rencontre entre ces deux-là. Malgré l'attention polie que lui manifestait le nouveau médecin, je devinai que je restais la cible principale de son champ de vision. Après un moment interminable, ma chef partit enfin, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier avertissement silencieux.

Moi non plus, je n'avais pu le quitter des yeux, durant tout leur échange. Ma stupéfaction et mon choc prenaient le dessus sur mon envie de l'attaquer. Il était si doué pour la comédie qu'à aucun moment il n'avait affiché de gêne face à la proximité physique de cette humaine inconsciente du danger.

Toujours sans mot dire, je le suivis à travers les chambres des malades. Je le vis examiner, se renseigner, prendre des tensions. Je le vis _prendre du sang !_ Sans ciller une seule fois…

Le plus naturellement du monde…

Comme n'importe quel autre médecin.

Pas une seule fois, il ne montra un signe de soif, un désir irrépressible de tuer, un quelconque dédain pour la vie humaine. Mon malaise se renforça. Ce n'était pas un vampire que j'avais sous les yeux. Si ? Et comme pour m'agacer ou me faire mourir de frustration, il continua son manège du parfait petit médecin, rassurant les derniers patients, abordant et plaisantant avec les collègues dans les couloirs, donnant son avis sur telle intervention. Heure après heure, je le suivis comme son ombre tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Toutes les cinq ou dix minutes, il me lançait ce même air d'appréhension, comme si au final,… c'était moi le _monstre tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar_.

L'étais-je ?

C'était la fin de mon service. La tête contre le métal froid de mon casier, je me repassais sans cesse, les détails de cette journée. Etais-je entrée sans le voir dans une autre dimension ? Une dimension où les vampires seraient bons et où les Phoenix seraient les monstres sans pitié, qui décidaient de vie ou de mort sur les autres ?

« Autant mettre les choses au clair » me dis-je, alors que je me dirigeais vers son bureau au dernier étage. Je marquai l'arrêt devant sa porte entrebâillée et posai y une main faible. Elle s'écarta, silencieusement.

Assis, une pile de dossiers à côté de lui, il semblait m'attendre. Les mains croisées devant lui, il était le stéréotype même du médecin en blouse blanche. S'il n'était pas surpris de ma visite, il démontrait clairement la franche anxiété que causait ma présence. Il ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers un cellulaire argenté, lui aussi posé sur le meuble.

\- J'aspire… Nous voulons tous vivre en toute tranquillité. La discrétion nous est indispensable. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une entente soit possible entre… entre nos familles?

Les quartiers du Dr Cullen étaient assez éloignés des chambres et le personnel avait déserté cette partie de l'hôpital pour le moment. J'avais bien choisi mon moment : il pouvait bien jouer la comédie avec les humains mais sa véritable personnalité me serait dévoilée maintenant. Comment allait-il réagir face à son ennemie dans un endroit presque désert ?

Comment prendrait-il mon scepticisme à peine masqué face à cette idée de cohabitation pacifique. Je n'y croyais pas, et je tenais à rester ici. S'ils nous forçaient à partir, tant pis pour les conséquences. Nous nous battrons. Forks était _notre_ territoire ! Tyler et Mike approuveraient sans doute, nous étions là les premiers. Mais, une attaque attirerait aussi bien l'attention des Volturi, que celle des nôtres qui nous recherchaient… enfin, _me_ recherchaient. Que faire ?

\- Isabella ? C'est cela ?

\- Vous et moi, savons très bien que votre mémoire est infaillible, grognais-je en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Il me considéra un moment, interloqué.

\- Comment ça ?…Toi et moi le savons bien.

\- Très franchement, j'en doute.

\- Nous avons une façon de vivre assez originale, j'en conviens.

Face à mon expression éloquente, il se permit un petit sourire. Mais, il restait toujours tendu. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais adopté une posture d'attaque, légèrement penchée en avant, observant ses moindres mouvements, mâchoire serrée. Je fis l'effort de me détendre un peu et refermai la porte sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Nous sommes venus pour la première fois à Forks, il y a des années. Nous n'avions aucune idée de votre présence ici, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Voilà qui remettait en cause mon argument principal, à savoir que nous étions les premiers venus.

\- Pourquoi Forks ?

\- Nous aimons sortir le jour, sourit-il tristement. Le soleil ne pose pas vraiment de problème, ici.

Je me sentis bête. Évidemment, le nord si pluvieux et nuageux leur offrait des conditions propices pour vivre à peu près comme des humains. Ils étaient bel et bien des vampires, essayant de retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Cette réalisation me tordit l'estomac.

\- Je crains, hésita-t'-il, avoir entendu des brides de ta conversation téléphonique de ce matin. Une de mes filles semble s'être attachée à l'une des vôtres. J'aimerais simplement dire ceci : mes enfants savent se tenir.

\- Vos. Enfants…, répétais-je sans comprendre.

« Était-ce possible », pensais-je horrifiée.

\- Oui, nous aimons les considérer comme tel, ma femme et moi. Ce sont nos enfants adoptifs.

 _Sa. Femme_ ?! Mis à part son apparence plus qu'originale, il agissait tel un véritable être-humain figé, emprisonné dans un corps d'immortel. C'était un autre médecin, concerné par la santé de ses patients un membre d'une famille, touché par le bien-être des siens.

Il était comme moi…

 _Ridicule_ ! Comme l'avait dit Mike.

\- Isabella ?

Je revins à la réalité, aussi tordue qu'elle puisse être. Je me demandai vaguement quelle expression mes traits devaient afficher ? Toujours à la même place, Cullen s'était levé. Il m'observait avec cette même inquiétude qu'il montrait en parlant d'un malade qu'il avait opéré quelques heures plus tôt. Une inquiétude qui m'était entièrement dédiée.

C'était le comble.

Mais qui était ce type ?

Je me retournai et partis sans un mot.

* * *

 **Pauvre Bella...**

 **Montrez-lui votre support avec des reviews ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre.**


	3. Confrontation

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le troisième chapitre assez dense.**

 **Suite à une review qui me demandait d'être plus claire, j'ai réécris certaines parties où l'action se passait très vite, pour ne pas perdre le lecteur (Désolée, je débute dans l'écriture ^^). En ce qui concerne la situation complexe des personnages, les informations se dévoilent petit à petit à chaque chapitre. Donc pas d'inquiétude. Mais si vous êtes vraiment perdus, c'est que j'ai dû mal expliquer quelque chose, donc faites-moi savoir ;) .  
**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **3) Confrontation**

\- Hmm… A quoi tu penses ? me fit Mike, entortillant son doigt dans mes cheveux.

Je réfléchissais. Et les conclusions auxquelles j'arrivais, me troublaient.

\- A rien.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je fus certaine d'au moins une chose : la mort me cherchait. Elle m'avait toujours recherché. Et précédemment, elle faillit y arriver. Je me rappelai d'un navet que Bree et Jane adoraient regarder pour m'énerver : un groupe de jeunes trompaient leur destin en évitant de peu une mort brutale. Une force surnaturelle se lançait donc à leurs trousses pour les ramener six pieds sous terre, là où ils auraient dû finir.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche d'eux qu'en ce moment.

Après avoir quitté le vamp… le docteur Cullen, j'avais filé en direction des ascenseurs. J'avais laissé la porte se refermer et l'habitacle descendre de quelques mètres, avant de me mettre à hurler. Les mains sur le crâne, je me tirais les cheveux afin de revenir à moi. Peine perdue. Intérieurement, je criais de rage, de remords, de regret. Tout cela m'envahissait en même temps.

 _Merde !_

 _MERDE !_

 _MEERRRDE !_

Je me laissai glisser contre la paroi glacée tandis que les émotions qui avaient menacé de m'envahir dans le bureau de _l'autre_ revenaient en force.

Carlisle. Pas _l'autre_. Carlisle. Il avait un nom. Il avait un clan, une famille, des êtres qui attendaient son retour. Des êtres qui l'aimaient. Combien étaient-ils au juste ? Combien comme lui avaient croisé ma route et y avaient trouvé la mort ? Combien parmi mes victimes avaient le potentiel, la capacité d'arriver à ce que ce… _lui_ avait réussi à faire ? Je n'avais pas voulu le croire, et pourtant il était là. Spécialement placé sur ma route pour m'éprouver, pour me renvoyer en pleine face les actions qui m'avaient semblé si justes, avant. Tous les meurtres que j'avais commis.

Etais-je meilleure que ceux que j'étais censée chasser ? Que ceux que j'avais déjà tués ?

Dans le feu de l'action, tuer devenait un sport. L'instinct prenait le dessus sur la logique, la compassion. Une fois lancée sur l'un d'eux, je ne m'arrêtais pas avant qu'il soit à moi. Et si un autre s'interposait, il mourrait aussi. C'était aussi simple que cela. Pas question de laisser des survivants, ils pourraient revenir se venger. Plus nombreux, plus puissants. Plus dangereux.

Aurais-je pu agir autrement ? Ma famille aurait-elle été aussi complète si j'avais eu de la compassion pour eux ?

Le poids sur ma poitrine s'allégea lorsque mon esprit formula la réponse plus qu'évidente à cette question. Je réussi à respirer et à me contrôler mon excès de rage.

L'ascenseur s'était immobilisé. J'entendis la porte coulisser puis se refermer et d'un coup, je fus _affamée_. Une présence physique était là. Sans avoir de rythme cardiaque ? Sans respirer ? Le Docteur m'avait-il suivi ?

Je relevai les yeux avec angoisse.

 _Lui_ ? C'était le jeune vampire de ce matin. Edward. M'observant, sa curiosité d'alors avait laissé place à un désarroi total. Je faisais pitié à des vampires ! J'avais touché le fond…

Je me relevai lentement pour lui faire face. Il me dominait encore de sa taille. Le lieu confiné diminuait la distance physique, me mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Plus précisément, je notai avec angoisse la distance, trop courte à mon goût, séparant le haut ma tête avec ses dents.

Je ne sentais venir aucun danger de sa part. L'ascenseur descendit de nouveau, vers le sous-sol. Ce n'était pas ma destination. Je voulais déclencher l'ouverture de la porte. Mais, j'avais activé le mauvais bouton.

 _Et puis, pourquoi attendre l'ouverture des portes de cette cage ?_ Il me suffisait juste de traverser ces parois métalliques… Facile, _non ?_

Non. Impossible. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie partir et de quitter cet endroit.

 _Des vampires n'allaient pas me chasser de mon lieu de travail ! Et puis quoi encore !_

Le deuxième spécimen de vampire « Human Friendly », comme disait Mike, était aussi fascinant que le premier que j'avais observé. Nous ne nous lâchâmes pas du regard durant toute la longue descente. Je ma calai dans le coin autant que possible tandis que lui restait immobile au milieu, hésitant. La teinte dorée qui remplissait mon champ de vision peu à peu, était différente de ce matin. Elle semblait s'être légèrement assombrie. C'était à présent, une couleur ambre, très belle et envoutante. Je tentai de le détailler plus, mais mes yeux peinaient à rompre le lien avec les siens. Mis à part ces fascinantes pupilles dorées, rien d'autre ne le différenciait des autres sauvages aux yeux rouge rubis.

Je retins un sursaut.

Avec un tremblement soudain et bruyant, la lumière s'éteignit et nous fûmes immobilisés. _Ce n'est pas possible ! Foutue machine à la c_ …

\- C'est bien ma veine, aujourd'hui !

Et puis, tout se passa très vite.

Il allait me répondre. Je le vis prendre une inspiration et porter les mains à son cou, comme s'il étouffait.

BANG ! En un bruit assourdissant, il rejeta un arrière son corps de pierre sur la façade métallique de l'ascenseur, y laissant la trace de son dos.

 _Bon sang ! Mais, c'est quoi son problème ?_

Des grognements et des feulements se firent entendre. Son corps fut parcouru de mouvements brusques, comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus. Très lentement, il leva la tête vers moi, et je rencontrai deux pupilles noires comme la nuit, remplies de rage. Assoiffées. Avides.

Je retrouvais enfin un vrai vampire ! Je faillis presque sourire. Je pouvais toujours m'éclipser à travers les mûrs, mais pas question que je laisse cette créature en liberté, libre de tuer mes congénères. Ou les malheureux humains qui croiseraient sa route. Je _devais_ le tuer, c'était mon rôle. Et je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus.

En moins d'une seconde, une brûlure acide envahit mes os, partant de ma colonne, se prolongeant dans le reste de ma structure, la rendant aussi solide que la peau de diamant de mon ennemi. Ma vue, mon ouïe mon instinct, améliorés eux aussi, se focalisèrent sur la créature qui gigotait devant moi. Mon dos continuait de me bruler. Mes ailes exigeaient leur libération, pour relever ce défi.

 _Désolée, Doc_ , pensais-je sincèrement.

Des crissements métalliques assourdissants se répandirent. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la matière, essayant sans succès de le retenir. _De le retenir ?_ D'autres sons me parvinrent. Mais, lorsque j'en identifiai l'origine, j'en fus presque malade.

Il avait porté son poignet à ses lèvres et aussitôt des gémissements de douleur émanaient de sa gorge. Des cris étouffés me parvenaient, en même temps que des craquements sinistres m'emplissaient les tympans. Des dents blanches et venimeuses entraient et sortaient de sa main, mettant à l'épreuve ses phalanges. Ses traits affichaient clairement des tourments physiques : sa soif brûlante et sauvage, sa main meurtrie.

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Le manque de sang humain causait-il des envies de cannibalisme parmi sa race ?

Il s'élança vers moi. Je le repoussai. D'un coup de pied retourné, je l'envoyai à travers la paroi. Il défonça en même temps le mur de derrière et retomba deux mètres plus bas, à quatre pattes dans un couloir. Il m'observa ahuri. Puis, il courut. Vite.

Je le suivis. Comme je le pouvais, du moins. Il était rapide, celui-ci. Il me fit parcourir cinq couloirs. Et je me laissais distancer, _grrrr_ ! Chacun de ces couloirs donnait sur des chambres occupées. Il les ignorait jusqu'à présent mais, si jamais il rentrait dans l'une d'entre elles,… _L'horreur !_

Dans un virage, je parvins à bondir sur les deux pans de mur qui en formaient l'angle et à le dépasser en même temps. Je me retrouvai devant lui. J'enchainai de suite avec un saut périlleux avant, jambe tendue. Surpris, il bougea au dernier moment. Deux bras puissants se croisèrent juste au-dessus de sa tête. Et me contrèrent. Me repoussèrent en un choc assourdissant. Roc contre roc.

Je revins à la charge. J'enchainai les coups. Coups de poings, coups de pieds. Il les évita, se baissant, se penchant d'un côté, se penchant de l'autre. Il tenta à peine une attaque. Peut-être essayait-il de m'épuiser ? Peine perdue. Mon cœur ne battait plus, je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Je pouvais combattre inlassablement.

Son manque de réaction m'ennuyait. Il continuait de ne pas répondre à mes attaques. Je le pris par le bras, me retournai et l'envoyai s'écraser sur le mûr d'en face. Il y atterrit et s'y accrocha de manière agile, tel l'homme araignée, tête vers le bas. Nous nous fîmes face : ses prunelles noires affrontèrent le blanc lumineux qui avait envahi les miennes, jusqu'au moment où la poignée de porte d'une des chambres commença à se mouvoir.

 _Zut!..._

Au bas de l'immeuble hospitalier, un bruit de verre brisé retentit et des exclamations de surprise des quelques passants se firent entendre. Les humains détalaient pour éviter les débris. Mais, ma proie et moi étions déjà loin.

Avait-il manqué ces quelques humains, parce que je le coursais toujours ?

Qu'importe. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette chasse.

 _Aussi rapides que soient ses jambes, elles ne pourraient rien face à mes ailes_ , me dis-je en le surveillant du ciel. Je continuais à me rapprocher de lui.

Du moins, je l'eus cru.

Il traversa une rue, vide. Puis, un pâté de maisons. Une deuxième rue. Un autre pâté de maison. Enfin, il s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante. La nuit noire, son passage silencieux parmi les humains, ses pas agiles et rapides,… Bien malgré moi, je pris compte de tout cela tandis que je m'enfonçai moi aussi sous l'orée des bois.

Il filait de plus en plus loin, s'éloignant de plus en plus des potentielles victimes qu'il aurait pu causer. Je calai cela dans un coin de ma tête et accélérai. Sentant ma vitesse augmenter, il émit un feulement rageur et fuit dans les hauteurs des arbres. Même en sautant de branches en branches, il arrivait à maintenir sa vitesse. Je ne pouvais en dire autant. Il manqua par deux fois de me semer et la distance nous séparant se rallongeait de seconde en seconde.

 _Sûrement pas !_

Je refis surface, dominant de nouveau la forêt sombre et silencieuse, et je le suivis, jusqu'à me retrouver juste au-dessus de lui.

Je l'observai se mouvoir parmi les obstacles avec intérêt. Je pris mon temps pour analyser ses mouvements souples et gracieux. Il réussissait à garder son élégance, malgré le péril...

 _Son élégance? Je... Heu..._

Je me ressaisis et filai en une fraction de seconde, ajoutant un bon kilomètre de distance entre nous. Dans le silence de mort environnant la forêt, je me focalisai sur le bruit quasi inexistant de ses pas, sur le chuchotis de la masse d'air déplacée par son corps. Et je replongeai sous les arbres, filant en sens inverse, directement sur lui.

En un instant, je le frappai en pleine poitrine, émettant un craquement sinistre.

Repoussé en arrière, il fracassa trois immenses arbres avant de toucher le sol. Avant qu'il ne se relève complètement, je m'emparai de son bras, le retournai et le plaquai au sol, face contre terre. Je l'enfourchai pour renforcer ma prise. Il gigotait encore sous moi. Il réussit à se retourner sur le dos et à me faire face.

\- Ca suffit ! Ne bouge pas !

Il se figea suite à mon grondement. J'avais glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière afin qu'il m'expose sa gorge. A présent, mes dents acérées étaient placées très près de son cou, prêtes à arracher sa jugulaire d'un coup. L'énergie et la force qu'il dégageait semblaient phénoménales. Une morsure suffirait à l'en vider, à combler le manque dont je souffrais depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville si couverte et pluvieuse. Sa peau de granit semblait encore plus attirante. Son parfum m'envoutait, comme si son corps tout entier m'appelait. Comme s'il m'encourageait à y plonger mes dents...

J'avais _si_ faim. Faim de lui.

 _Tue-le._

 _Allez…Tue-le !_

 _Tue…_

\- Tue-moi.

Allongé, les bras en croix, Edward m'observait. Terrifié ? Non. Résigné. Toujours soumis à une soif intense, d'après le rictus qui déformait sa bouche. Mais, il ne se battait plus. Il se tordait en gémissant.

Il résistait à son instinct.

\- Fais-le, articula-t'-il. Fais cesser la douleur.

 _Hein…Quoi ?_

L'ombre de mes remords menaçait de revenir. Etait-ce donc ça, les dernières pensées de mes victimes ? Non ! Je repoussai ces pensées.

Un cri étouffé lui échappa lorsque j'empoignai brutalement son cou. Je lui fis face, furieuse.

\- C'était quoi ce cirque, tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ …Ta _main_ !

Sa main, si endommagée qu'on ne pouvait plus appeler cela comme telle, bougea. Il la porta à son champ de vision pour observer les dégâts.

\- Je ne veux pas…

Des morceaux de peau pendaient, s'agitaient, essayant vainement de reformer le membre original. Des os d'une blancheur immaculée se distinguaient parmi ce désordre de chairs glacées.

\- Être un monstre, finit-il face à mon air horrifié.

La tristesse et le désespoir qui émanaient de ces mots me transpercèrent, laissant le champ libre à la honte et au mépris de moi-même qui ne tardèrent pas à m'envahir. Mes remords, plus puissants cette fois, que dans l'ascenseur, éclipsèrent mes envies.

Je relâchai son cou lentement et joignis ma main à la sienne. Ses traits tordus par la douleur se transformèrent à mesure qu'il observait ses doigts, ses phalanges, sa paume reprendre lentement leur forme. Tout fut bientôt rétabli, mis à part quelques cicatrices laissées par le venin de ses propres dents.

\- Qui es-tu, demanda-t'-il d'une voix sans vie.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur sa poitrine. A moins d'un mètre de mon entrejambe. Alors qu'il détaillait mon apparence physique, je remarquai ma position plus que gênante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'es pas un v…

Le vent tourna, envoyant mon odeur directement dans sa direction. Je m'éclipsai, lui en fit de-même.

Nous réapparûmes à cent mètres l'un de l'autre. Il me tournait le dos, penché en avant comme s'il reprenait sa respiration après un effort physique intense. Quant à moi, je me retenais tant bien que mal, et je n'en menais pas large. Désespérée, je faisais parcourir mes ongles dans l'écorce d'un pauvre arbre. A moitié cachée derrière lui, je tentais de lâcher ma pro… ce vampire des yeux : il était vulnérable, j'étais hors de son champ de vision et j'étais toujours affamée. Sans son air torturé et la douceur de sa voix, ma pitié et ma compassion s'effaçaient au profit de besoins plus primaires.

\- Un… troupeau de cerfs, articulais-je au prix d'un effort herculéen. J'en ai croisé un à 2km plus au nord. Vas-y, je ne te suivrai pas.

Plus rien ne bougeait dans l'ambiance morte de la forêt. Avec soulagement, je le vis faire un pas, puis un deuxième. Ainsi de suite. Puis, dans un brusque courant d'air, il disparut dans la direction que j'avais indiquée. Je le laissai s'éloigner, comme promis. Il méritait de vivre.

Bien sûr, je ne racontai pas ma rencontre avec Edward, à Mike. Je pouvais déjà prédire ses réactions s'il savait. Il m'était désormais impossible de participer au massacre d'une telle créature. Une créature possédant morale si forte, qu'elle le contraignait à dépasser sa nature, à la combattre en permanence. Une créature si mentalement obstinée _à ne pas devenir un monstre_ qu'elle s'offrait volontiers aux tourments causés par une soif dévorante.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais ignorer les menaces qu'il représentait pour nous autres.

Des humains disparaissaient ci et là dans les environs de Seattle. Et nous en ignorions toujours la cause. Les Cullen ? En étaient-ils responsables ? La digestion de sang humain ne provoquait-il pas chez les vampires, une lueur écarlate dans leurs yeux ?

Oui. Or, c'était la première chose qui m'avait frappé chez eux, leurs prunelles de couleur dorée, sans aucune teinte rouge, contrairement à leurs semblables. Le risque que prenaient les humains en les côtoyant n'était pas inexistant, mais modéré tout au plus.

 _Et nous ?_

Nous, Phoenix, étions les ennemis naturels des vampires. Nos sens profonds nous poussaient à nous entre-tuer. Ainsi, il m'était infiniment plus ardu de résister au chant de sirène que représentait Edward, qu'à n'importe quelle autre créature surnaturelle. Tant que je serai en manque de ma source première, le soleil, je me mettrai en chasse d'autres sources d'énergie. Celle se dégageant des humains était bien trop faible pour m'attirer, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose avec moi. Par contre, je ne pouvais ignorer l'énergie colossale se dégageant des vampires… cette énergie, qui leur donnait le plus délicieux des parfums. Cette même énergie, qui me permettait de les traquer avec efficacité…

 _Et… vice-versa ?_

Edward était-il plus sensible aux effluves de ma race, qu'à celles des humains ? Cela expliquerait sa perte de contrôle avec moi. Jusque-là, aucun être-humain de Forks qui avait disparu, n'avait été retrouvé, vidé de son sang quelques temps plus tard. Mais, alors… (J'en frissonnai) comment arrivait-il se résister à Bree, aussi facilement ? Jour après jour, en classe ? Entouré d'humains si lents, qu'ils ne s'apercevraient de rien, si Edward décidait d'une attaque fulgurante sur ma sœur ?

« _Et pourtant, tu es là_ » avait dit Jane à Bree, aussi suspicieuse que moi, lors de notre dernière réunion. Si Edward n'avait aucun mal à se tenir avec Bree, alors pourquoi moi en particulier ? Je ne pouvais dégager une odeur différente de mes autres semblables, si ? Le comportement tout à fait correct du Dr Cullen avec moi me rassurait sur ce point. Pas une seconde, ce dernier n'avait manifesté une envie refoulée pour mon sang.

Je soupirai et gémis sous l'intensité de mon mal de crane, un signe évident de ma faim. A ce niveau, même la nourriture humaine ne pourrait rien pour calmer mes envies. J'étais mentalement lasse. Et pourtant, _il_ ne cessait de me torturer l'esprit en allant et venant dans chacune de mes pensées. Tantôt, il me vrillait de ses prunelles claires, les traits de son visage n'exprimaient qu'une profonde curiosité face à ma nature. La seconde d'après, ses traits n'exprimaient plus que haine mêlée de dégoût, tout en cachant difficilement un désir insatiable de me tuer.

Une dernière vision de lui, toute dent dehors, bondissant dans ma direction me secoua d'un brusque sursaut. Je me redressai du canapé où j'étais installée, alors que je reprenais conscience de mon environnement.

\- Est-ce que ça va? me demanda Mike

\- Oui.

 _Non. Je devais être sacrément chamboulée pour être restée aussi longtemps dans_ ses _bras_.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, à remettre un bras autour de mes épaules de façon à m'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Je me laissai faire…

 _Je me laissai faire ?_

Nous étions dans son salon, la lumière était tamisée et une musique douce jouait en fond sonore. Un bras autour de moi, il se montrait moins entreprenant que d'habitude, se contentant de jouer avec une de mes mèches. Son attention semblait se porter sur l'écran de télévision qui passait une téléréalité idiote.

En un flash, je me rappelai Charlie, qui, l'air absent me caressait aussi les cheveux dans les moments tendus. Il n'allait jamais plus loin. Notre relation s'était établie d'elle-même, naturellement : celle d'un père et sa fille.

Charlie ayant disparu, Mike tentait de combler le manque. Mais, au fil des années, il semblait s'être dévié de cet objectif. Celui que je considérais presque comme un frère, m'avait toujours vu comme _sa promise_. Malgré l'espace, le temps et toute la compréhension dont il avait fait preuve à cause de mon passé difficile, il n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Son entêtement m'impressionnait… les fois où il ne m'agaçait pas.

Et, je continuais d'espérer qu'il se lasserait un jour ou l'autre. Lui-même n'hésitait pas à s'afficher avec ses conquêtes devant moi, semant le doute dans mes convictions. Au final, n'étais-je devenue qu'un simple défi à relever ?

Je soupirai de frustration, ce qu'il dut prendre pour un gémissement de bien-être. Il rapprocha sa tête de mon cou. Vite, je devais faire quelque chose.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de la Garde ?

Je réussis à casser l'ambiance. Soulagée, je le vis se figer et réfléchir à ma phrase.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, venir ici était une bonne idée, admis-je à contrecœur.

\- C'est sûr, lâcha-t'-il après un silence. Ils n'iront pas chercher quelqu'un comme toi dans le territoire le plus pluvieux d'Amérique. On est tranquille pour un moment.

Comme prévu, le sérieux se manifestait sur ses traits. L'inquiétude avait remplacé toute intention de m'attirer dans son lit. Un mince sourire m'échappa et je tentai de le cacher en observant l'aspect pâle et squelettique qu'avaient pris mes mains.

\- J'ai besoin me ressourcer…

\- Tu comptes survoler les nuages ? Non. Trop dangereux.

\- Plus dangereux que de mourir _de faim_?

\- Tu ne peux pas « mourir de faim », me fit-il remarquer en souriant. Et tu as des sources d'énergie de premier choix à ta disposition, ma Belle. Surtout, ne te prive pas.

Il dut sentir mes muscles se tendre brusquement face à ses mots. Cependant, je ne laissai pas mon visage exprimer la colère sourde qui m'envahissait. Il espérait toujours se débarrasser des Cullen, c'était normal après tout.

\- On ne peut pas continuer à se cacher indéfiniment, déclarai-je d'un ton neutre.

\- On n'a pas le choix, répondit-il d'un ton dur. Les Gardiens ne doivent pas savoir que tu es ici. Que feront-ils quand ils t'auront en leur possession ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils libéreront Charlie?

\- On ne peut pas le laisser emprisonné, là-bas, sans ne rien faire !

Un rictus lui déforma la bouche, l'empêchant de me répondre un instant.

\- Ils te tueront, voilà ce qu'ils feront. Sans hésitation. Nous savons tous les deux que…tout cela n'était que mascarade. Je suis persuadé qu'ils savent Charlie innocent de ce qu'ils l'accusent.

\- Et donc, fis-je dépitée.

\- Et donc, rien de ce que tu feras…, rien de ce que nous dirons n'aura d'importance pour eux. Tu mourras pour rien, et Charlie aussi, probablement.

Il marqua une pause, pour me laisser digérer. Je soupçonnais déjà cette vérité. Mais, l'entendre de Mike me frappait encore plus. Il s'était attiré beaucoup de ressentiments face à sa décision de me protéger et de s'enfuir avec moi. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante pour cela. Mais, l'entendre dire qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour mon père attisait ma rage, une rage dirigée injustement vers lui.

La règle n°1 de notre monde se résumait ainsi : « on ne se mêle pas avec les humains ». Il était interdit de les enlever à leur monde pour en faire des êtres comme nous. A quelques exceptions près : certains d'entre eux étaient sensibles à notre monde, ils pouvaient voir ce qui ne pouvait normalement être vu à leur niveau. Ils étaient forts spirituellement et considérés comme légitimes à une transformation qui ferait d'eux des Phoenix. A la fin de ma vie humaine, Charlie, l'ami et père spirituel de Mike, avait accepté de me faire une des siens.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, me dit-il, les yeux dans le vide. Personne n'aurait pu douter de ton extra perception. Je me souviens de ce matin-là sur la falaise, tu as surpris bon nombre de personnes…

Son regard vide devint rêveur, comme s'il évoquait de bons souvenirs. Ces souvenirs-là n'avaient rien de bons pour moi.

Je me rappelai vaguement d'un petit groupe de personnes, assise sur l'herbe, parlant et discutant gaiement. Je me souvenais vaguement m'être avancée et leur avoir demandé comment faire pour avoir ces grandes et belles ailes sur le dos. J'avais surpris du monde ce jour-là et ces gens avaient parlé de moi autour d'eux, d'après Mike.

L'extra perception était généralement le signe qu'un humain était prêt à nous joindre. Pourtant, mes sept ans répugnaient quiconque à entamer une transformation. Trop douloureux à supporter pour un être aussi jeune.

\- Charlie et moi tenions tellement à te revoir, murmura-t'-il en dégageant mon visage d'une mèche rebelle. Et découvrir si ce qui se disait était vrai. Nous sommes restés à New Delhi, espérant t'apercevoir encore une fois. Et…

Toute trace de sourire s'effaça. Il commençait à se douter de la tension qui grandissait en moi. Comme d'habitude, je ne laissai rien paraître. Cette histoire débouchait tôt ou tard sur la fin de ma lamentable vie humaine, et des dégâts que j'avais causés. Cependant, l'écouter nier ma responsabilité dans cette situation n'arrangerait pas mon humeur, bien au contraire.

\- Il se fait tard, dis-je en me dégageant.

Il ne tenta pas de me retenir. Sans mot dire, je traversai son salon et claquai la porte derrière moi. Depuis quand Mike avait-il cessé de représenter l'espace de réconfort dont j'avais besoin ?

Dans ma voiture, ce n'était que lorsque j'eus pris le volant que je constatai que je tremblais.

Encore une fois, je me surpris à fixer sans vraiment le voir, mon reflet sur le pare-brise, où des dizaines de gouttes de pluie semblaient perler lentement sur mon visage. Je me secouai et démarrai en trombe. J'avais d'un coup, hâte d'atteindre les limites de la ville. J'avais hâte de laisser derrière ses tons verts et grisâtres maladifs. Ils m'étouffaient.

Je ne ralentis pas lorsque je dépassai le panneau « Nous espérons vous revoir très bientôt ». Le plus tard serait le mieux. Comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans ce genre de conflit intérieur, j'avais envie de partir. Cela faisait à peine un an que nous habitions dans la région Nord-Ouest des États-Unis, mais je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je ne fus donc pas surprise de constater que j'étais garée depuis quinze minutes dans un parking familier.

Je coupai le contact.

Mike m'en voudrait. Bree m'en voudrait encore plus. Mais, je ne pus retenir l'immense soulagement et le plaisir que me procurait cette vue. L'aube apparaissait juste derrière un bâtiment imposant. Le vent m'envoyait des effluves de kérosène tandis que j'examinai la queue blanche d'un avion manœuvrant sur le tarmac.

L'aéroport de Port Angeles.

 _Je vais faire un petit tour_ , pensais-je aussi excitée que mal à l'aise. _A New Dehli_.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	4. Lima

**Bonjour à tous. Cette fois, voilà un nouveau chapitre du point d'un Edward Cullen, chamboulé.**

* * *

 **4) Lima -** _Point de vue : Edward_

Je l'entendis prononcer mot par mot, avec l'intonation identique, la phrase qui se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

\- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, Alice !

La pression qu'exerçaient ses dents les unes sur les autres devait être suffisante pour créer un diamant à partir d'un morceau de charbon qu'on y aurait inséré.

\- Non, Rose. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus saine d'esprit.

Si son visage de lutin ne traduisait rien d'autre qu'une expression glaciale, nous autres savions que le choix des mots de Rosalie était offensant. Je ne me privai pas pour le lui faire savoir.

\- Bien joué.

Nous nous affrontâmes quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Son air buté cachait mal son incompréhension face à ma réaction. Une incompréhension qui se reflétait dans le regard des autres d'ailleurs. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Je n'étais pas sûr de me comprendre moi-même. La multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans leur tête à tous me rappelaient sans mal l'absence de logique dont je faisais preuve ces jours-ci. Un comportement si éloigné du mien en temps normal.

Seulement, ces jours-ci pouvaient difficilement être qualifiés de « _temps normal_ » pour ma famille. Pour la première fois, des secrets s'immisçaient entre nous. Je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée de mentir à mes frères et sœurs, et mes parents d'adoption. La raison avait beau être plus que légitime, je détestais ça. Je haïssais plus particulièrement la responsable de tous ces bouleversements.

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien, ragea de nouveau Rose à mon égard cette fois. Des espèces de « tueurs de vampire » vont pénétrer chez nous et ça t'es égal ! L'une d'entre eux a même attenté à ta vie ! Cette garce ! Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

\- Ce n'était qu'une réaction normale. Face… à mon manque de contrôle, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, non ? Et je te prierais de modérer tes paroles à son égard.

C'était une faiblesse que je pensais avoir laissé derrière moi, il y a des années. Depuis mon retour parmi les membres de ma famille, mon objectif était de suivre les pas quasi parfaits de mon père. Lui, ne flanchait pas à cause d'un appel du sang trop fort. Lui, savait résister. C'était donc possible, il me fallait trouver la force pour faire de même. J'en étais capable aussi.

Je haïssais admettre mes faiblesses, je haïssais admettre que _son_ parfum avait eu suffisamment d'emprise sur moi pour que je lui cède. Je _la_ haïssais ! Alors, pourquoi éprouvais-je le besoin irrépressible de la défendre ?

\- Quelle hypocrite tu fais, murmura lentement Alice, dents serrées. Et Bree, alors ? Elle n'est pas l'une d'entre eux, par hasard ? Tu ne te prives pas en marques d'affection pour elle.

\- Elle… est différente. Parce que…

\- Oui, je t'en prie. Explique-nous en quoi !

La raison qui avait poussé Rose à la tendresse envers cette jeune fille était si profonde et si touchante, que j'aurai même préféré qu'Alice n'aborde pas ce thème, finalement. Même si l'aborder poussait Rose à se taire, à mon grand soulagement. Dans son esprit, Bree Tanner possédait tant de similitudes avec le nouveau-né d'une ancienne amie à elle, Véra. C'était la seule véritable amie de Rosalie, quand elle était humaine. C'était aussi la dernière qu'elle ait vu avant sa transformation en immortelle, avant le début de son infertilité. Elle avait été si jalouse et amère. En même temps, elle s'était tant attachée à cet enfant qui n'était pas d'elle.

Mais, c'était une explication qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Elle perdit donc de son agressivité lorsqu'elle répondit à Alice.

\- Elle ne leur ressemble aucunement. Elle ne représente pas de danger pour nous.

\- Pour l'instant, intervint Jasper. Ça ne durera pas. Nous ne devons pas nous rapprocher des Phoenix, ils sont extrêmement dangereux.

Pour la première fois, Alice et lui se divisaient sur un sujet. Alors que ce dernier avait habituellement une confiance aveugle envers son âme sœur, il considérait le danger comme étant trop grand cette fois-ci. Il attendait une raison, une explication qui l'éclairerait sur l'intérêt soudain que portait Alice pour Isabella et son clan.

\- Rose, reprit Jasper. Bree est jeune. D'après ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle a été transformée il y a quelques mois, pas plus. Ses capacités surnaturelles sont limitées ou inexistantes. A cause de cela, notre dégoût naturel pour sa race se fait moins ressentir envers elle. Mais, elle va changer. Nous devons garder nos distances sans tarder.

Jasper était, avec Carlisle, un des seuls de notre famille à avoir côtoyé ces créatures. En ce moment, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant son témoignage. J'imaginais l'impatience de tous s'intensifier et lui, dut le ressentir, car aussitôt une vague de calme prodiguée par ses soins, se propagea dans la pièce.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu nous dire à quoi nous attendre, proposa Carlisle. Ma rencontre avec eux a été si brève à Volterra. Je crains de ne pas vous apprendre grand-chose.

D'un mouvement de tête agacé, Jasper prit une inspiration inutile et débuta un récit que je rêvais (en entier) d'entendre depuis des d'années.

\- Le massacre des Andes… s'est déroulé en l'an 1890 en pleine montagne. C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler d'eux. La première que je voyais l'un d'entre eux.

Désespéré par l'idée de replonger dans ce chapitre sombre de son existence, il prit la main d'Alice pour y en lasser ses doigts et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ce qu'il y trouva lui assez de force pour continuer.

« Le Sud des États-Unis a subi une importante période de conquête vampirique, comme vous le savez. Les territoires contenant le plus de sang… heu d'êtres-humain étaient prisés par une multitude de clans d'immortels qui se livraient des guerres sans merci.

Mes dernières années humaines ont été dédiées à la prise en charge d'un régiment de l'armée confédérée, où je m'y étais engagé à Houston, au Texas. Ma carrière militaire était prometteuse mais brève. Peu après, je rencontrai ma créatrice, Maria. Elle avait décelé des qualités de leader en moi et me transforma. Dès lors, je fus chargé de sa propre armée de vampires et de l'entrainement constant des nouveaux arrivants qu'elle me ramenait. La nature hargneuse et sauvage des nouveau-nés rendait ma tâche ardue mais puisqu'ils étaient le plus fort durant leur première année suivant leur transformation, le recrutement devait être continu.

Pendant que je m'évertuais à mater et à calmer les plus sauvages de la bande, elle, rêvait déjà de revenir en Amérique Latine, sa terre d'origine. De reconquérir sa ville natale où elle avait été évincée des années auparavant, par d'autres. Cependant, les guerres faisaient rage et attiraient l'attention des humains. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne croyaient qu'une épidémie était la cause de tous ces morts, de toutes ces disparitions inexpliquées et ils se doutaient que quelque chose de plus sinistre décimait leur population.

Évidemment, les Volturi ne tardèrent pas à envoyer une délégation chargée de mettre un terme à ces combats en abattant tous les vampires de la zone. Ils ont traqué chacun d'entre eux pendant des mois. Et Maria attendait simplement que cesse le nettoyage. Environ un an après l'arrivée des Italiens, nous sommes partis en direction de sa ville le plus discrètement possible. »

Fasciné, je regardai le film que constituaient ses souvenirs, au fil de ses paroles. Il avait complètement sombré dans son passé, m'entraînant avec lui.

\- Les Italiens étaient déjà partis? demanda Emmett

\- Nous le pensions.

\- Comment ça ?

« Les Volturi avaient fait le ménage et étaient rentrés chez eux par la suite. Naturellement, nous pensions bien que le Sud était encore surveillé par leurs espions alors nous gardions profil bas. Mais, ce à quoi nous ne nous attendions pas, c'était à leur retour presque immédiat sur les lieux. A Lima, plus exactement. La seule zone non ravagée par les guerres de conquête. La terre que convoitait Maria.

J'ai bien cru qu'elle faisait une attaque cardiaque, si c'était possible, lorsqu'elle entendit dire que les Trois Frères arrivaient ici, aussi. Apparemment, une découverte avait valu qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus sortent de leur forteresse et entament ce si long voyage. Et nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur lieu d'arrivée avec encore une fois, des « enfants » qui ne savaient pas se tenir et qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des « bêtises ». Certes, Lima était le but ultime de ma créatrice mais elle tenait à la vie par-dessus tout. »

Jazz déglutit.

« Alors, un à un, suivant ses ordres, j'ai dispersé les jeunes sur le territoire dans le but d'effectuer des missions sans importance. Et l'un après l'autre, j'ai regardé ceux à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle vie bien meilleure que la précédente, ceux que j'avais créé, formé… et aimé. Jusqu'à un certain point. L'un après l'autre, j'ai repris mes promesses. Et je les ai tous tué. »

Je vis des visages inconnus défiler dans l'esprit de Jasper, des personnalités douces comme les plus revêches, la plupart ayant su atteindre son cœur à un moment où un autre grâce à des qualités et des caractéristiques particulières. Des « jeunes » qui n'avaient rien demandé, mais qui avaient fini leur existence dans une guerre où ils n'avaient rien eu à y faire. J'eus mal, certes. Mais je devinai que ce n'était rien face au mal-être de mon frère. A l'horreur d'avoir dû trahir ses frères et sœurs d'arme, s'ajoutait l'effet pervers de son pouvoir qui lui avait fait ressentir toutes les dernières émotions des jeunes vampires proches de leur trépas. Un trépas qui leur serait donné par nul autre que celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur grand frère, leur guide. Leur père…

Surprise… Incompréhension... Colère. Rage ! Pitié... Désespoir… Résignation.

Encore et encore. Infiniment, ce schéma émotionnel se répétait pour chaque vampire tué.

Jasper effectuait de terribles efforts pour contrôler son don afin qu'il ne nous partage pas ce que ces victimes avaient pu ressentir mais était-ce si efficace ? Les traits tendus de son visage témoignaient de ces horreurs.

Je fis revenir Jasper parmi nous où un lourd silence s'était installé. Je lui touchai l'épaule, compatissant à sa douleur mais tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'à présent, il était entouré par une véritable famille qui l'aimait, sur qui il pouvait compter. Esmé aurait pleuré si elle le pouvait encore, telle qu'une mère l'aurait fait en voyant toutes les horreurs que son fils avait connues.

Un sourire fugace apparut sur ses trait lorsque la main d'Alice parcouru tendrement sa pommette. Il la prit et embrassa sa paume, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

\- Nous n'étions plus que deux, reprit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Nous pouvions donc aller et venir où bon nous semblait. Nous n'étions après tout qu'un simple _couple profitant de leur immortalité_. _Surtout pas une menace pour qui quiconque_. _Nous allons juste retrouver des amis sur la montagne_. C'était ce que racontait Maria à chaque immortel que l'on croisait. Aux limites de la ville, il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour que nous croisions un des témoins qui accompagnaient les Trois Frères Volturi dès qu'ils sortaient de Volterra.

Ce dernier nous indiqua leur arrivée imminente, quelques heures au plus. Ils devaient simplement aider à « préparer » le terrain pour leurs chefs. Nous nous trouvions à deux kilomètres à peine d'un hôtel coincé sous la neige. Les résidents satisferaient grandement le palais des Frères, après leur voyage. »

Carlisle bougea mal à l'aise. Il avait pourtant essayé de convaincre ses « amis » qu'une vie moins barbare, plus respectueuse de l'existence humaine était possible. Se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux, le régime que nous suivions tous ici présent. Mais, tous ses beaux discours et ses démonstrations n'avaient abouti qu'à son départ de Volterra vers le XVIe siècle.

\- Désolé.

\- Je t'en prie, Jasper. Continue.

« Deux jours plus tard, une délégation plus nombreuse encore que la première avançait vers la ville, menée de front par les Frères. Aro était impatient par tous les rapports qu'on lui avait faits. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Sous la lumière très faible du soleil, il y avait des... sortes d'humains qui semblaient reluire à peine plus que d'autres. Ils possédaient l'arôme le plus charmant qui soit. Mais, ce qui réjouit Aro encore plus, ce fut ces étranges appendices brillants qui leur sortaient du dos. Ils étaient à peu près une centaine et évoluaient parmi les humains normaux, comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque nous revîmes à la nuit tombée, ils ne semblaient pas surpris de nous voir. Juste résignés. Certains… commencèrent même à pleurer. D'autres criaient et suppliaient vers le ciel nuageux. Aro s'avança :

\- Paix, chers amis. Nous venons en paix.

Ce fut comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Les lamentations se firent plus bruyantes. Il s'approcha alors de l'un d'entre eux; une femme, me semblait-il, plus calme que les autres. Résignée. Fataliste. Il lui parla, se présentant à elle et lui promettant sécurité et abondance de retour en Italie. Elle, qui était restée immobile et silencieuse depuis notre arrivée, lui répondit en entamant une prière en portugais. Maria et moi, nous regardions deux autres répéter ce qu'elle disait. Puis ils furent dix à murmurer à l'unisson… Puis une cinquantaine… Tous. Tous sortirent une lame tranchante de leur linge large, provoquant des moqueries tout autour de nous. La garde personnelle d'Aro ne daigna même pas bouger : que pouvait faire une simple lame face à la peau d'un vampire ?

\- Chers amis, je vous en prie. Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Nous ne…

Mais, avant qu'il puisse continuer, les humains étranges s'enfoncèrent la lame dans le ventre. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : les rires cessèrent et une bonne partie de la garde et des témoins foncèrent sur eux, attirés par le sang et n'hésitant pas à mordre. Malgré les cris de rage d'Aro, ils se firent tous attaquer. Maria et moi eûmes du mal à nous contrôler, mais grâce à son instinct de survie surdéveloppé, elle arriva à me dissuader de les rejoindre aussi... »

\- Comment, coupa une nouvelle fois Emmett.

\- Elle m'envoya contre un arbre alentour et serra ma nuque de toutes ses forces, répondit mon frère en se grattant l'arrière du cou.

« Elle était folle de rage contre mon manque de retenue, elle me criait _« Regarde ! Regarde ! »_. Alors, je regardai. Et je vis… que peu importait le nombre de vampires qui buvait un seul de ces humains, celui-ci ne mourrait pas. Leur afflux de sang était sans limite. Ou alors était-ce leur sang qui les rassasiait plus efficacement qu'un autre ? Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Aro voulait les ramener à Volterra, pourquoi il avait fait tout ce voyage,… Pourquoi il était fou de rage face au manque de contrôle de sa garde. Peu d'entre eux restait encore à nos côtés, suffisamment effrayés par leur maître pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient eu raison de craindre. Mais, le danger ne venait pas d'Aro. Un cri déchira de part en part le village silencieux où nous nous situions. C'était un des premiers qui avaient cédé au sang et qui se tordait de douleur, comme s'il était en feu. C'était comme s'il revivait sa transformation en vampire. Puis il y eut un autre cri, puis un autre. Aro réapparut aux côtés de ses frères pour observer.

\- Quel gâchis.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, mon frère, fit Caïus. Ce n'étaient que des incapables. Nous avons une nouvelle chance de rebâtir une armée plus forte et plus efficace. Une fois que tous ces cris auront cessé.

Si Aro montrait sa fureur et sa déception, son autre frère semblait se délecter du spectacle. Bientôt, le village fut rempli de cris des vampires qui avaient bu, attirant sans difficulté l'attention des autres villageois qui devaient dormir. Des lumières commençaient à s'allumer ci et là dans les maisons environnantes.

\- Regarde, me chuchota Maria de nouveau.

Et je les vis fondre. Littéralement. »

De nouveau, un silence. Je fus satisfait qu'Emmett ne lui ait pas demandé plus d'explications cette fois. Les souvenirs de Jasper étaient assez explicites. Effectivement, les membres des Volturi ayant plongé leurs dents dans le corps de ces êtres subissaient l'effet d'un puissant acide qui dévorait tout ce qui avait été en contact avec leur fluide rouge. Même une matière aussi dure et indestructible que la peau d'un vampire. Les victimes mordues ne mourraient pas mais observaient, impuissantes, leurs attaquants se décomposer sous leurs yeux : leur peau blanche ramollissait, des entailles et des fissures apparaissaient de part en d'autres de leur corps et de leur visage, relâchant un liquide rougeâtre; leurs membres tombaient et continuaient, de leur côté, à être dévorés par leur sang acide. Puis enfin, la tête se détachait du cou, et je frissonnai. Quel horrible façon de mourir. Était-ce ce à quoi j'avais échappé dans l'ascenseur avec cette fille ?

« Ils fondaient comme glace au soleil. »

Réalisant à quel point elle avait été proche de ne jamais rencontrer Jasper, et qu'elle devait sa survie à sa pire ennemie, Maria, Alice l'attira doucement contre elle. Avant de renforcer brusquement son étreinte. Elle essayait désespérément de chasser une autre vision : l'image de son unique amour, incapable de résister au sang de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une de ses plus proches amies. Sa meilleure amie. Bella. Combien de fois Alice avait-elle rencontré cette _fille_ ? Et, elle l'aimait déjà tant que ça !

Je m'inquiétai aussi. Si Alice et elle étaient destinées à se rapprocher, qu'allait-il advenir de Jasper, lui qui peinait à supporter notre régime de végétarien ? Celui qui avait connu la vie à la dure et la sauvagerie des vampires ? Celui qui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer un être-humain à cause de la brûlure de sa gorge ? S'il avait été à ma place dans l'ascenseur, j'aurais définitivement perdu mon frère dans la pire des agonies.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Il ne restait à présent qu'une viscosité fumante de la plupart des vampires morts. C'est alors que les humains bizarres se mirent aussi à hurler. Pas de souffrance, mais de terreur. Ils voyaient au loin derrière nous, quelque danger qui nous était invisible. Et bientôt, nous les vîmes aussi: d'autres humains tout aussi étranges d'aspect, leurs semblables, mais au lieu de protubérances indistinctes sur le dos, ils avaient des ailes. Grandes, lumineuses et dorées. Elles étaient claires et presque transparentes… Magnifiques !… Ils marchaient silencieusement, passant à travers nous, à travers les arbres. Telle une armée fantomatique parfaitement synchronisée, ils s'arrêtèrent en un seul mouvement entre nos deux clans, faisant face à leurs semblables qui avaient été attaqués.

Je voulus tirer Maria, afin que nous fuyions ensemble mais elle refusa de bouger, choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Je vis apparaître diverses armes du côté des nouveaux arrivants, des armes dont ils ne tardèrent pas à se saisir : des lames, des filets, des haches, des flèches… Comme une ligne de mort, ils avancèrent en un éclair vers les survivants devant eux et rasèrent toute vie se trouvant sur leur passage. Les humains, tout comme les derniers vampires agonisants. Puis, je... les vis se tourner vers nous. Des paires d'yeux blancs nous méprisaient et je sus que nous étions les prochains. »

Si un humain nous avait regardé par la fenêtre de notre salon en ce moment, il nous aurait sûrement pris pour des statues extrêmement détaillées, exprimant leur angoisse à travers nos diverses positions ou les expressions de nos traits. Cet humain aurait probablement eut une crise cardiaque en voyant une de ces statues se mouvoir d'un coup et soupirer.

Jasper, les sourcils froncés, resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Alice. Celle-ci, assise sur sa jambe, entourait son cou de ses bras et lui caressait de temps en temps les cheveux d'un geste tendre, essayant de lui apporter le plus de soutien possible. Elle finit par ramener son visage près du sien.

\- Et ensuite ? dit-elle, hésitante.

« Un des mâles parla :

\- Aro ? Vieil ami. Qu'il est bon de se retrouver. Beaucoup d'années sont passées depuis notre dernière rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sa voix grave pénétrait mon esprit et résonnait fortement dans mon crane. Celui qui parlait n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Mais, je savais qu'elle provenait du seul mâle du groupe. Brun, les cheveux mi-longs, il tenait en sa main un filet et dans l'autre un long javelot argenté. Aro et Caïus étaient l'incarnation même du choc. Leurs protecteurs aussi hésitaient entre rester et fuir.

\- Cela ? répondit-il à Aro, en désignant les cadavres de ses semblables. De simples nouveau-nés turbulents. Ils nous posaient problème.

\- Clavius, s'avança Aro avec un sourire. Le temps a, certes, passé depuis notre dernière entrevue. J'espère que ce malencontreux incident n'affectera pas nos bonnes relations.

Le dit Clavius émit un rire.

\- Si nos relations étaient si bonnes, pourquoi es-tu venu dans le seul but de faire des nôtres une réserve de sang personnelle ? Comme la dernière fois ?

Aro poussa une exclamation choquée, se tenant le cœur.

\- Moi ! oserais-je …?

\- Tu es un menteur, Aro, fit une voix féminine séduisante. N'apprendras-tu donc jamais de tes erreurs ?

La femelle à la gauche du mâle, montra ses longues canines en grand sourire menaçant. Sa longue tresse de cheveux auburn se balançait au rythme d'un vent inexistant. Dans son dos, un arc était accroché, tandis que sa main tenait la flèche dont elle s'était servie pour son massacre.

\- Nous t'avons testé. Et tu as échoué.

\- Néanmoins, Thérèse, reprit Clavius. Il nous a aidés à nous débarrasser de quelques éléments indésirables.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Caïus. Ils étaient déjà condamnés à mort ? Mais, dans ce cas…

J'observais l'expression des Frères Volturi changer face à ce qui pourrait bien être notre mort immédiate. Un flash de compréhension sur les traits d'Aro tandis que Caïus maitrisait comme il pouvait sa rage. Les membres de leur garde étaient effectivement en sous-effectif face à eux. Ils étaient une vingtaine; les Volturi restant, une dizaine. Sans compter la quinzaine de témoins qui en cas de bagarre, n'intervenaient jamais.

\- Vous étiez là depuis le début…

\- En effet, confirma la femme à Aro.

\- Vous vouliez que mes gardes attaquent… Vous nous avez tendu un piège !

Amère, il se tourna vers les restes fumants de ses acolytes. Je devinais que certains d'entre eux avaient des dons exceptionnels. Que certains lui tenaient à cœur. Ces monstres n'avaient pas hésité à sacrifié leurs nouvelles recrues pour affaiblir les Volturi.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t'-il en se tournant vers les bourreaux.

La mine sombre, il les vit s'effacer l'un après l'autre, d'abord leur arme, puis leurs ailes et finalement leur corps. Ils s'affrontèrent des yeux jusqu'au dernier moment. Lorsque vînt le tour de l'homme et de la femme de disparaître dans les airs, Clavius lui répondit d'un air narquois :

\- Tu as volé les miens, je t'ai volé les tiens. Considérons-nous comme quittes.

\- Les vampires ont bonne mémoire, repris Thérèse. Les Phoenix, aussi.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Leur histoire devait remonter à loin, ou alors, être extrêmement secrète. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces créatures. Ces « Phoenix », ces drôles d'humains capables de combattre et de tuer les nôtres.

\- Mais, inutile de nous garder rancune, continua-t'-elle. Vois le magnifique cadeau de dédommagement que nous vous laissons.

Son dernier mot résonnait encore tout autour de nous. Les humains, de véritables humains, cette fois-ci, étaient sortis de leur maison et venaient de voir plusieurs personnes disparaitre. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement et je devinais leur triste sort. »

Je sentis le brusque sentiment de honte, d'humiliation qui s'empara de Jasper. Les autres aussi, probablement. Je devinai la suite, mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Nous aurions tous fait la même chose.

\- Alors, j'ai fuis, cracha-t-il indigné par lui-même. J'ai abandonné Maria et ses plans de conquête. J'ai laissé les Volturi s'occuper des témoins. Et j'ai couru pour ma santé, mon équilibre mental. J'en avais trop vu, je ne comprenais pas la moitié des choses dont j'avais été témoin. J'imaginais ces créatures tapis dans les cieux, me regardant courir avec leur expression cruelle, attendant le bon moment pour me tuer. Je ne me suis arrêté qu'à la frontière entre le Mexique et les États-Unis, avant d'errer vers le Nord, ne sachant trop où aller.

\- Jasper, intervint Carlisle. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- J'ai tellement honte.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, fit Esmé avec tendresse. Que ce serait-il passé si tu avais passé une seconde de plus là-bas ? Tu ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui, avec nous.

C'était une perspective qui lui déchirait le cœur, mais aussi celui d'Alice.

\- Comment peut-on être sadique à ce point ? Ils ne sont pas venus aider ces gens qui se faisaient boire par les Volturi ! Ils n'ont rien fait pour les aider, au contraire. Ils sont pires que les Volturi. Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Il se sépara légèrement d'Alice et mit son visage à la même hauteur que le sien, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts :

\- Tu m'entends ? répéta-t'-il doucement.

\- Je comprends ton aversion pour eux. Mais, il est injuste de les juger tous par rapport aux actions d'une minorité. Je ne voudrais pas être considérée par rapport à ce que font les Volturi.

Dans son esprit, Alice rejouait la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans un des restaurants du centre commercial de Port Angeles. Ils avaient même évoqué les relations entre Carlisle avec les Italiens, qu'ils haïssaient. Or, d'après la décision qui en était ressortie, une entente était possible entre nos deux familles.

Du reste, bien que je compatisse avec Jasper et que je comprenne ses craintes, je tentai d'associer l'image de la jeune femme frêle et douce de l'ascenseur avec les monstres dont il avait été témoin. Je pensais à la jeune femme recroquevillée qui m'avait fait perdre mes moyens dans cet ascenseur. J'avais pris sur moi pour la consoler, lui parler, lui demander les raisons de son tourment afin de les effacer un à un, tel que le voulait la bienséance, autrefois. Tel qu'un homme se devait de le faire face à une femme en détresse : prendre sur son temps et lui adresser des mots de réconfort.

Hélas, je m'étais laissé surprendre, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis… Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée. La sorcière ! Elle ne m'avait laissé aucune chance. Naïf, je n'avais rien soupçonné lorsque sa cascade de cheveux noirs s'était écartée pour laisser apparaître son visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait alors levé les yeux vers moi… Et les mots m'étaient restés en travers de la gorge.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Bien sûr, les événements suivants auraient dû retenir mon attention tout autant, sinon plus:

Elle était celle qui m'avait attaqué et tenté de me blesser…

Celle, qui s'était transformée en une fraction de seconde, juste en face de moi…

Celle dont le marron doux constituant ses yeux avait transité en une teinte blanchâtre effrayante et menaçante, comme dans les souvenirs de mon frère. Celle, qui précédemment semblait perdue et désemparée, avait muté brusquement en une traqueuse experte et avide, ne désirant autre chose que ma mise à mort. Et quelques minutes plus tard,… Voilà qu'elle me laissait la vie sauve.

Cette _femme_ aurait pu devenir ma délivrance, la clé de sortie d'une existence que je n'aurais pas souhaitée à mon pire ennemi. Elle m'avait fait espérer. Elle m'avait fait entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Puis, lâchement, cruellement, elle avait repris cette lueur d'espoir et l'avait éteinte, me laissant croupir une fois de plus sous le poids d'une amertume perpétuelle.

Si j'avais des raisons de la craindre, j'avais encore plus de raisons de la _haïr_.

« _Mon Dieu… Qu'en serait-il advenu de nous si elle avait choisi d'exécuter Edward…mon Edward… Mort…_ »

J'encaissai les pensées d'Esmé et le gémissement qui suivit, telle une gifle. Quoique... Une gifle n'aurait pas été aussi douloureuse. Toutefois, l'effet provoqué était à des années-lumière des intentions de son auteure.

Le menton reposant sur ses mains jointes, elle semblait perdue dans un monde atroce où un seul de ses fils ne serait plus. Frissonnant, elle remerciait silencieusement cette fille de ne pas avoir cédé à l'impulsion qui m'aurait arraché à elle. Elle remerciait celle qui appartenait au camp ennemi! Ravalant ma stupéfaction, je finis par me lever, me poster derrière elle et la serrer contre moi. Suite à cela, j'entendis avec soulagement ses mauvaises pensées s'

J'aurais été parmi les premiers à émasculer celui qui oserait blesser intentionnellement une personnalité aussi pure et tendre que celle d'Esmé. Je n'aurai donc pas dû garder autant de rancune suite au geste de pitié de cette fille. Mais, il en était ainsi. J'étais devenu illogique alors qu'auparavant, je ne vivais que pour la cohérence et la stabilité. Le fardeau qui me permettait l'accès aux pensées d'autrui me confortait dans cet état d'esprit : Humain, j'avais été assez sensible aux autres pour cerner une personne, même sans en connaître les pensées. A présent, lire quelqu'un, le connaitre et ensuite prévoir ses réactions m'étaient d'une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, même cet aspect réconfortant de mon existence, il fallait qu'elle me l'arrache ! Elle m'interdisait l'accès à ses pensées.

Je grognai, agacé, provoquant l'air interrogateur de ma mère. Et la confusion de tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Je les comprenais après tout. Depuis cette rencontre fatidique, je n'étais que le reflet de moi-même pour autrui et total un étranger me concernant. Cette constatation ne m'aida pas à calmer mon ressentiment envers elle. Loin de là. Ce démon, au visage d'ange, tout droit sorti de mon enfer personnel, se faisait comme but existentiel de bouleverser le moindre élément qui rendait ma vie un tant soit peu plus tolérable.

\- Eux, ont pourtant accepté de nous laisser une chance, entendis-je Alice affirmer, au loin. Je doute que nous soyons les premiers vampires qu'ils croisent et jusqu'à maintenant… ils nous ont laissé le bénéfice du doute. Ils nous ont laissé leur prouver que nous étions différents.

Ah, ainsi son bouleversement dans l'ascenseur était dû à cela ? Au comportement plus qu'inhabituel que nous observions tous ?

Bien sûr, la fille avait dû croiser des représentants de notre espèce, moins aptes à refréner leurs instincts meurtriers. Elle les avait sûrement vus à l'œuvre, sûrement même les avait-elle traqués puis tués comme le pensait Alice… Les habitudes de ma famille avaient dû lui paraître incompréhensibles, contre-nature même. L'expression figée qu'elle nous lançait dans le parking du lycée, prit d'un coup tout son sens. Elle ne cherchait peut-être pas un plan d'attaque comme je le pensais.

Comment mes frères et sœurs ainsi que moi-même, pouvions partager des heures de cours, enfermés avec des humains dans des salles de classe, sans provoquer au moins un meurtre ? Comment pouvions-nous parler à Bree comme à toute autre personne sans chercher à lui faire du mal, malgré son parfum envoutant ? Et je n'imaginai même pas l'effet que Carlisle avait dû avoir sur elle. Même les autres de notre espèce auraient eu du mal à le croire s'ils voyaient le Dr Cullen, chirurgien renommé, à l'œuvre face au sang humain.

 _Ah_! Je souris, malgré moi. C'était certes mesquin, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

\- Ca y est ! Il a pété les plombs !

Emmett leva les bras au ciel de manière théâtrale, en parlant de moi. Ayant toujours le mot pour rire, je détectai malgré cela une certaine inquiétude, partagée par tous.

\- Edward, me sollicita Carlisle, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous faire partager tes réflexions ?

« _Je t'en prie, Fils. Quel est la raison de ce comportement ?_ » Pensa-t'-il presque désespéré. Au même moment, il me rejouait mes différentes expressions faciales qu'il avait observées jusque-là : angoisse, colère, insolence, joie. La remarque d'Emmett me semblait justifiée, d'un coup. Gêné, je m'obligeai à leur dire l'information capitale qui provoquerait la stupéfaction générale.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Et cela me frustre au plus haut point.

Bien entendu, un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Je les laissai digérer.

\- Mais, une seconde, intervint Rosalie abasourdie. Tu es pourtant capable de lire les pensées de Bree ? Et celles des autres ?

\- Il n'y a qu' _elle_ ! m'emportai-je, puis continuai plus calmement. Il n'y a qu'elle qui me pose problème. Cette… fille….

Ce… _démon_ !

\- Isabella, informa Carlisle, toujours surpris par mon attitude.

\- Peu importe…

\- C'est étrange, en effet, en conclut Alice. Ils doivent avoir des dons tout comme nous. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de mal à prévoir leur comportement.

\- Ouais, bon bref, coupa Rose. Que faisons-nous ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils vont venir nous voir, c'est ça ? Parce que l'autre…

\- Isabella…

\- Parce qu' _Isabella_ , reprit-elle, dent serrées, n'est toujours pas revenue de ses vacances improvisées. Ils vont venir nous demander des comptes ? Pour savoir s'il l'a blessé ?

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers moi, inquiète, les imaginant en train de me faire du mal. J'en fus touché. Ma sœur et moi n'avions jamais été très proches, pourtant, en s'imaginant décapiter tous ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à moi, elle faisait naître un élan de tendresse en moi.

L'attitude stressante de Rose contrastait avec la désinvolture d'Alice. Ayant vu ce qu'elle avait vu, j'étais tout aussi calme qu'elle. Carlisle et Esmé se basaient sur nos traits pour savoir s'ils devaient s'inquiéter ou non. Enfin, Jasper et Emmett étaient surexcités. Le premier réfléchissait déjà à une stratégie de combat pour protéger Alice et le reste de notre famille. L'autre voulait simplement se mesurer à _celle qui avait osé me défier_.

« _Donc Eddy s'est laissé troublé parce qu'il ne lisait pas ses pensées. Ah ! Qu'elle se ramène, alors, cette traqueuse ! Je vais lui montrer comment un VRAI vampire se bat !_ »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, répondit Alice à Rose, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Apparemment, ils souhaitent discuter de notre cohabitation.

Elle scruta le futur encore quelques instants avant de revenir à nous en secouant brusquement la tête, son air jovial de retour.

\- Ils viendront en voiture…

\- Ne savent-ils donc pas voler ? remarqua Rose, sarcastique.

\- Une voiture, c'est bruyant, répondit Jasper surpris. On l'entendrait à des kilomètres.

\- Ils veulent ainsi nous montrer qu'ils viennent sans danger, conclut Carlisle.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, de moins en moins nerveux. Quant à Jasper, lui aussi se calmait suite à la prévision d'Alice. Il mit en pause ses stratégies et essaya de les imaginer ici, avec nous.

« _Nous… cohabitant avec eux ?_ » Pensa-t' il dépité. « _Est-ce possible ?_ »

\- Concernant Isabella, pas de quoi s'en faire. Elle sera de retour dans deux jours à l'aéroport. Le mieux serait que nous soyons réunis tous ensemble.

Un mois d'absence, me dis-je en me sentant sourire de nouveau. C'était ce qu'il fallait à _Isabella_ pour se remettre d'une rencontre avec ma famille ? La pauvre ! Je lâchai un rire cette fois, en tout en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas se préoccuper de moi. J'ignorai les traits préoccupés de Carlisle. S'il savait que les émois de cette fille étaient la cause de ma bonne humeur, son étonnement se transformerait en reproche. Car,... _Comment!_ Lui aussi semblait s'être attaché à elle?… _Oh pitié !_

\- Es-tu sûr de toi, Alice ?

\- Parfaitement, Esmé. Tout se passera bien.

\- Enfin, fit Emmett en se tordant les mains. J'ai hâte de rencontrer la fameuse Isabella. On va voir si elle est si coriace que ça !

D'un coup, j'entrevis l'image qu'il se forgeait d'elle. Si éloignée de la réalité. Grande, élancée, musclée peut-être, incroyablement forte et robuste. Du moins suffisamment pour me résister.

Ma bonne humeur s'évanouit. Dans deux jours, je serais la cible de ses moqueries incessantes.

* * *

 **Oh... Pauvre Edward!**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**


	5. Entente

**Merci à tous pour tous vos encouragements (reviews, abonnements, mise en favoris). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **5) Entente**

Mon voyage avait duré. Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais, cette fois, j'avais senti la nécessité de revenir. Généralement, j'évitais mon pays natal comme la peste. Mais il était sûrement temps pour moi d'affronter mon passé, d'apprendre à accepter ce que j'avais fait, voire peut-être à me pardonner.

Je renonçai à chercher une excuse expliquant mon mois d'absence sans aucune autre nouvelle qu'un texto, tapé rapidement durant une escale à Los Angeles.

« _Partie quelques jours. Reviens vite. Je vous aime – Bella_. »

Je n'avais pas précisé où j'allais, ni quand je rentrerais. Bien évidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une personne m'attende avec mon nom sur une pancarte. Ma surprise fut énorme lorsqu'un agent d'accueil s'avança vers moi, incertain :

\- Mlle Swan ? Isabella Swan ?

\- Heu… Oui.

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kevin, votre escorte.

\- Pardon, fis-je désarçonnée. Mon _quoi_ ?

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ?

Que pouvais bien me vouloir cet humain ? Et depuis quand avais-je besoin d'escorte ? C'était la meilleure !

Je le suivis à jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport. Le soleil brillait pour l'instant, chose rare ici. Mais, des nuages menaçaient déjà au loin. Du fait de mon séjour en Inde, je trouvais Port Angeles plus fade qu'à l'ordinaire. Les couleurs étaient si pales et la fraicheur caractéristique me dérangeait. Je redoutais déjà de voir Forks, j'en étais presque à déprimer.

Je faillis buter sur l'homme qui me devançait lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Une longue voiture noire approcha et se gara près de nous. Les vitres teintées m'empêchaient de voir qui était à l'intérieur mais je sentis bien deux présences. L'une à l'avant, conduisait. Elle avait comme toute autre personne un souffle et un rythme cardiaque. Et l'autre à l'arrière, rien ?

Le dénommé Kévin m'ouvrit la porte. Confortablement assise sur les sièges en cuir, une petite brune m'attendait, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour Bella, me fit Alice. Comment était ton voyage ?

Je ne lui cachai pas mon étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ?

\- Ben, je suis venue t'accueillir, bien sûr.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et me fit signe de monter.

\- Viens avec moi. Les autres nous attendent.

\- Comment ça ? Quels « autres » ?

-Monte et laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Je ne bougeai pas. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée enfermée avec un vampire…

\- Hmm… Mademoiselle ? s'impatientait Kevin.

Ma curiosité prit le dessus. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de connaître cette fille qui allait devenir _ma grande amie_. D'ailleurs, c'était _sa_ vie qui était en jeu…Pas la mienne. Je montai et la porte se ferma derrière moi. La limousine sortit lentement du parking, plus bondé que lorsque je l'avais quitté un matin à l'aube. Puis, nous nous engageâmes sur la voie, direction Forks.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? Il y a des boissons et des biscuits secs.

Elle ouvrit un mini réfrigérateur tout en parlant. Je refusai poliment. Manger était encore une fois, la dernière chose que j'avais en tête.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis ridicule. Elle et moi, si petites, dans une si grande voiture. Elle ne pesait vraiment pas lourd à côté de mon mètre soixante-trois.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire, Alice ? Une limousine ! Franchement !

Examinant ses ongles de près puis de loin, elle semblait plus que décontractée avec moi. Ne savait-elle pas que j'avais failli tuer un membre de sa famille ? A quoi jouait-elle ?

\- Ben, oui. Comment aurais-je pu t'accueillir avec autant de soleil, sinon ?

Un rayon lumineux s'infiltrait dans l'habitacle grâce à une petite ouverture provenant du toit. Lorsqu'elle entra un doigt délicat dans le faisceau, celui-ci éclata en une multitude de reflets lumineux, projetés tout autour de nous. Heureusement, une vitre, teintée elle-aussi, protégeait le chauffeur de ce spectacle surnaturel.

Bien que connaissant déjà l'étrange réaction de sa peau face à la lumière du soleil, je ne pouvais cacher ma fascination.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour savoir que j'étais ici ?

\- Ah ça ? Disons que j'ai de l'intuition pour ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, prévoir et organiser les choses sont mes domaines de prédilections.

Face à mon manque de réaction, elle se pencha vers moi et continua :

\- Bon, d'accord. Si tu veux tout savoir, je vois ce qui risque d'arriver.

\- Tu vois… l'avenir ?

\- C'est plus subtil que cela. Je vois les conséquences… des décisions prises à un temps donné. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir 100% fiable, à mon sens. L'avenir peut toujours changer en fonction de la volonté de tout un chacun.

\- Donc,… tu m'as vu arriver ?

Je savais que certains vampires avaient des dons, voire des dons très puissants. Mais, celui-ci me surprit plus qu'aucun autre. Je retins un frisson en nous imaginant attaquer les Cullen avec Alice prédisant nos moindres mouvements. Je sentis un énorme poids s'ôter de ma poitrine : nous avions bien fait de patienter. Ce clan de vampires, suffisamment puissant pour résister à leur instinct meurtrier et à leur nourriture naturelle, pouvait se montrer tout aussi redoutable dans ses stratégies de combat.

Aussi passionnante que fût cette conversation, riche en connaissances sur les capacités de mes adversaires principaux, je ne voyais toujours pas ce que je fichais ici. Et surtout, pourquoi me dévoilait-elle son avantage ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

\- Je t'ai vu arriver, oui. Seulement depuis ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

Puis, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, elle continua avec un drôle d'air.

\- En fait, Bella, ça fait un moment que ton visage ne cesse d'apparaître dans mes visions. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà. Ça s'est intensifié, dès le moment où il était décidé que Fork serait notre prochaine destination.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit aux autres. Mais, tu vas devenir un membre important de notre famille.

Un lourd silence retomba, uniquement dérangé par les bruits de moteur et la circulation, à l'extérieur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, suivi d'un « Non ! Je rigoooole ! ». Il n'en fut rien, malheureusement.

\- Pardon ? m'écriai-je. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Son expression continuait, toutefois, de m'indiquer le contraire. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'éclater de rire. Les Cullen avaient beau être une famille plus qu'atypique et fascinante, je ne me voyais pas faire partie de ses membres, un jour. Nous étions ennemis, faits pour nous entretuer. Même si nous étions suffisamment civilisés pour partager un territoire, cela n'irait jamais plus loin. Les prédictions de cette « Madame Irma » me semblaient discutables.

\- Cela va bientôt faire soixante-quinze ans que nous avons rejoint les Cullen, Jasper, et moi. A ce moment-là, nous avons appris la signification du mot « famille ». Des années de bonheur, en somme. Nous ne serons jamais suffisamment reconnaissant envers Carlisle pour tout ce qu'il nous a offert.

Son air et son ton admiratifs se transformèrent peu à peu. Un voile avait glissé sur ses yeux, les laissant dans le vide, témoins de choses que je ne pouvais pas voir. Que je ne voulais pas voir, après tout. Je commençai à saisir la face négative de son pouvoir.

\- Bella, en ces soixante-quinze ans, je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle angoisse. Autant de désespoirs. Peu importaient les décisions que nous prenions, les plans que nous envisagions, nos vies se terminaient toujours de manière brusque. Dramatique. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer assister impuissante aux meurtres de ceux que tu aimes ? Je ne le souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi.

\- Quelqu'un veut votre mort ? demandai-je la voix nouée. Qui ?

Un horrible pressentiment me serra l'estomac, alors que j'attendais ses accusations qui nous viseraient, ma famille et moi.

« Je l'ignore... Je l'ignore… ». C'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter d'une voix brisée, en secouant lentement la tête. J'eus l'impression d'observer une malade dans une camisole de force, le regard perdu, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Une image extrêmement dérangeante. Je pris sur moi, le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par me regarder de nouveau, une lueur logée profondément derrière ses iris d'or.

\- Il fallait absolument que je te rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans ça ?

\- J'ai arrêté de voir ma famille mourir devant moi, lorsque tu as commencé à apparaitre dans mes visions. Il y avait enfin un espoir pour échapper à cet avenir. Et c'était toi, qui nous sauvais, Bella.

Ce ton semblait clore ce sujet. Or, je n'avais pas encore fini avec elle, souhaitant mettre les choses au clair.

\- Ma spécialité, c'est de tuer des vampires. Pas de leur sauver la vie.

Je n'avais pas envie de revoir ses traits se déformer devant moi, pourtant, j'aurai aimé plus de détails sur les visions qui avaient poussé cette vampire a emmené toute sa famille dans un endroit déjà investit par leurs pires ennemis. Le risque était élevé : notre décision d'attaquer ou non les Cullen s'était jouée à peu de choses. Or, elle semblait avoir tout prévu. Heureusement pour elle que Bree… Bree…

\- Et donc ? Tu as cru bon de manipuler Bree afin que nous épargnions ta vie, grondai-je.

\- Pas du tout, nia-t'elle avec vigueur. Il n'a jamais été question de l'utiliser. C'était juste une coïncidence que je n'avais pas prévue. Ça arrive parfois.

Devant mon air sceptique, elle continua, l'air suppliant :

\- Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle serait dans ce lycée, ni dans cette salle de cours. Je le jure. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis approchée d'elle que je vous ai vu, elle et toi ensemble.

Nous avions dépassé Port Angeles et filions à présent vers Forks. La grisaille revint et les tons verdâtres des forêts environnantes, aussi. Je retins un long soupir. Alice avait ouvert une fenêtre et un vent frais et humide me heurta de plein fouet.

\- Ben oui, fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu sens très bon.

\- Tu te maîtrises mieux que ton frère.

\- Non (elle fronça les sourcils). C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Edward est le meilleur parmi nous à se contrôler. Le meilleur après Carlisle, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction, au premier abord. Mais, à présent tout s'explique. Je pense qu'un parfum a plus d'attirance sur certains que d'autres.

Son ton léger et son sourcil levé n'apaisèrent en rien le malaise qui me serrait la gorge.

Durant les nombreuses heures d'avion, j'avais eu tout le loisir de me repasser la scène. J'avais isolé le moment exact où il avait perdu le contrôle : lorsqu'il avait pris une ridicule inspiration pour me répondre. Avant cela, il ne respirait pas. Par mesure de précaution, peut-être.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais persuadée qu'il traquait une malheureuse victime pour étancher sa soif. Or il cherchait simplement à s'éloigner de sa tentation : moi.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, s'étonna-t-'elle. Au contraire, je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Deux grands yeux remplis d'espoir me saisirent de nouveau par leur intensité. Je ne sus que répondre à ça : depuis quand étais-je devenue une sorte de Messie pour vampires ? Je m'enfermai dans mon silence, luttant contre mon malaise.

Enfin, la limousine ralentit devant un petit hôtel trois étoiles. Le décor tranchait avec le luxe de la voiture, le rendant miteux. Le chauffeur nous ouvrit la porte et nous souhaita une bonne journée, d'un air faux. Je l'ignorai mais Alice lui rendit son sourire hypocrite et lui glissa dans la poche une épaisse liasse de billets verts. A en juger par les balbutiements de l'homme, cela devait effectivement être une grosse somme.

Sans se défaire de son air satisfait, elle me conduisit à travers le petit hall et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le réceptionniste.

\- Ah, Mlle Cullen. A l'heure, comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà vos clés. J'espère que nos services vous auront procuré la plus grande satisfaction.

\- Bien sûr, Louis. Comme toujours.

Le dénommé Louis, un gaillard roux d'une vingtaine d'années, rougit face au clin d'œil de la brune. Je continuai de suivre Alice vers les ascenseurs en cachant mon sourire.

\- Hmm… Ma voiture est au sous-sol. Et si on prenait les escaliers plutôt ?

Je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes de l'enceinte hôtelière avec… une Porsche jaune canari ! Elle s'engagea puis navigua habillement dans la circulation, surprenant les autres conducteurs plus lent. Nous reçûmes pas mal de coups de klaxon avant d'atteindre enfin les limites de la ville.

\- Le mot « discrétion » n'existe pas dans votre dictionnaire ?

Elle émit un joli rire cristallin et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Lorsqu'Alice arrêta sa voiture, nous étions devant une somptueuse villa blanche à deux étages. La façade nous faisant face était principalement composée d'une baie vitrée immense encadrée de murs blancs. Tout était fait pour laisser pénétrer la lumière, aussi faible soit-elle. Une dépendance juxtaposait le reste de l'habitat, je supposai que c'était le garage.

\- Quand tu vis des siècles, il est facile d'appendre toute sorte de techniques pour cumuler de l'argent. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cela devient facile pour quelqu'un qui peut prédire l'avenir. Le cours de la bourse avec ses hauts et ses bas, n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. Nous savons exactement où investir. Alors, on ne se prive pas de certains plaisirs.

\- Ah… je vois ça, fut tout ce que je pus dire.

La pelouse humide entourait joliment l'habitat des Cullen tel un lac vert étincelant. Le tout était encore encerclé par les arbres de la forêt environnante et au loin des montagnes se détachaient du ciel gris. A gauche de la villa, je pouvais entendre une rivière couler paisiblement. L'endroit était très calme et reposant.

\- Viens, Bella. Arrête de rêver !

Elle m'attendait déjà, sous le porche. Elle me lança un regard agacée et entra. Je la suivis plus lentement.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà de la folie d'Alice à venir s'installer dans une région habitée par ses pires ennemis ? Alors, qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la maison de _mes_ pires ennemis ? D'ailleurs, le mot « _ennemi_ » possédait-il le même sens depuis mon altercation avec l'un des Cullen ?

Je fus accueillie par les tons lumineux, très chaleureux des lampes accrochées dans le salon. Juste en face de moi, un immense écran plat accolé sur le mur, jouait. Le film devait être comique si j'en jugeais par les éclats de rire bruyants du colosse qui écrasait un des canapés, juste devant. Le mobilier semblait riche et classique.

Même les deux personnes qui m'attendaient devant un escalier colossal, réussissaient tant bien que mal à cacher leur malaise. Carlisle lâcha la femme à ses côtés, qu'il tenait par la taille et s'approcha pour me saluer, bras écartés en signe de bienvenue.

\- Hé bien, Isabella. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Ton absence se faisait sentir à l'hôpital.

Il me tendit la main. J'émis moins de réserve à la lui serrer cette fois, mais j'hésitai tout de même un peu. Savait-il que j'avais tenté de _tuer son fils_ ?! Edward l'aurait probablement averti ! Sinon, Alice ! Je n'y comprenais rien.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

Mais, il crut que je parlais de ma longue absence injustifiée à mon poste.

\- Allons, allons. Nous avons tous besoin d'espace à un moment ou un autre. Puis-je te présenter ma femme, Esmé ?

Prudente, la jeune femme rejoint son _époux_. Elle ne se priva pas pour m'examiner intensément, même si cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Nous faisions presque la même taille. Dans son attitude, je ne ressentais aucun danger immédiat. Juste une franche curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude face à la courte distance me séparant de Carlisle, qui continuait à meubler le silence.

Tendue, elle caressait quelques-unes de ses longues mèches brunes, qui tombaient en boucles douces sur ses épaules. Malgré cela, elle garda une voix calme et prudente :

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Isabella. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

 _Je n'en doute pas_ , me dis-je mal à l'aise.

La télévision se coupa et la montagne de muscle tourna son attention vers moi. Je remarquai qu'il était encore plus impressionnant de près, tandis qu'il approchait. Seules les présences d'Alice et de Carlisle présents dans la pièce, réussirent à me calmer suffisamment pour éviter le pire. Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur puis se baissa à mon niveau, les yeux plissés, comme s'il m'inspectait. _Mais, c'est quoi son problème ?!_ Faisant fi de mon air insulté, il fut secoué d'un petit rire moqueur, avant de s'esclaffer sans retenu. Il se tenait les genoux, penché en avant quand il s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- AH AH !… Tu t'es fait mettre… Une raclée… PAR ÇA ! Pfff…AH HA AH !

N'y tenant plus, il se tordit de rire à mes pieds, faisant presque trembler le parquet. A mesure que mon œil gauche cédait sous la pression d'un tic nerveux, je commençai à regretter ma soudaine clémence envers ces « végétariens ». Celui-ci en particulier ! Tandis qu'Esmé le reprenait avec une expression outrée, je me contentai de l'ignorer et me tournai vers l'endroit d'où provenait un grognement agacé.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'autre partie du salon, derrière moi. Celui-ci légèrement surélevé par deux marches d'escalier montrait un immense piano à queue noir. Malgré l'élégance et la magnificence de l'instrument, je ne m'y attardai pas. Celui qui m'avait tourmenté durant tout mon voyage, durant ce très long mois, me faisait face. Je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de choses de sa part : de la haine, de la crainte, de la colère… Du dégoût ? Oui, peut-être. Je m'attendais à n'importe quoi. Mais, ce fut pire encore.

Assis sur son banc en cuir, les coudes posés sur les genoux, il fusillait encore le colosse du regard, avant de s'attarder sur moi. Il se leva et s'avança, descendit les marches avec une élégance propre à son espèce. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi, projetant sur ma personne une froideur totale. Il me toisa longuement, au point que même Emmett arrêta de rire. Plus qu'embarrassée par son attitude hautaine, je réussis néanmoins à articuler quelques excuses médiocres. J'ignorai, cependant si mes balbutiements étaient compréhensibles.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, lâcha-t'-il d'un ton froid.

Apparemment, non... Je respirai profondément.

\- L'autre soir… j'ai eu tort. J'ai mal évalué la situation et je t'ai fait courir un risque inutile. Je te demande pardon.

Moi, demander pardon à une créature telle que lui ? La situation ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre. Et lui, malgré son masque de mépris mêlé à de l'indifférence qu'il ne cessait de me lancer, comprenait-il la situation plus que déroutante dans laquelle je me trouvais ?

\- Tes amis t'attendent dans la cuisine, déclara-t'-il d'une voix morte.

Voilà qui répondait à ma question.

Sans autre mot, il s'éloigna en direction d'une porte battante, croisant une Alice imperturbable qui n'avait rien perdu de notre échange. Celle-ci reprit son sourire et me fit signe de la suivre en suivant la même direction qu'Edward, moins d'une seconde plus tôt.

\- T'inquiète, Isabella. Mon petit frère peut être tellement _fier et arrogant_ , parfois, prononça Emmett fortement lorsqu'Edward disparut.

\- Emmett, désapprouva une nouvelle fois Esmé. Laisse-moi te conduire à la cuisine, Isabella.

Je la laissai faire. Après mes excuses pathétiques, l'attitude d'Esmé envers moi se fit moins tendue. Elle me fit signe d'avancer vers la porte.

\- Au fait, je préfère qu'on m'appelle ...

\- Bella ! T'es enfin revenue !

Deux bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, menaçant de me faire agir dangereusement. Heureusement, je reconnu cette voix et d'autres odeurs familières. J'enlaçai Bree et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ma famille entière était réunie autour d'une grande table sombre, située dans une pièce aussi grande que le salon. Cela ressemblait à une cuisine, mais étant donné que les propriétaires n'y mangeaient sûrement pas, je ne sus comment qualifier, ni expliquer cette autre division de la maison.

\- Alice avait raison !

\- Évidemment, s'offusqua celle-ci.

Alice se trouvait derrière une des chaises, occupée par le grand blond frustré (Jasper ?), qui m'ignorait royalement. Il fixait intensément des visages familiers, qui s'animèrent dès lors que j'entrai. Je rendis à Jane et Tyler leur sourire. Ils m'avaient manqué. Même Mike, assit à côté d'eux. Je notai l'absence de Maggie.

Alice s'installa sur les genoux du blond. Ce dernier semblait analyser chacun de mes amis, comme s'il lisait en eux. De temps en temps, il échangeait un regard avec Edward, appuyé contre un mur, impassible. A côté de ce dernier se trouvait Rosalie, glaciale et distante. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, ses traits magnifiques se modifièrent et elle me poignarda de toute la rage qui se dégageait de ses yeux meurtriers.

Oh, enfin quelqu'un qui réagissait normalement après ma malheureuse rencontre avec Edward !

\- Tu t'es faite attendre, déclara Mike avec raideur. Comme d'habitude.

Il tira une chaise à ses côtés, sans quitter Jasper du regard, un air de négociateur plaqué sur le visage. Je lâchai Bree et m'avançai vers l'ambiance tendue devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? lui demandai-je en m'installant.

\- Avant ton arrivée, nous discutions de notre cohabitation.

\- En effet…, hésita Carlisle qui m'avait suivi. Il semblerait que vous ayez déjà discuté entre vous d'une éventuelle entente entre nos deux familles et...

\- N'exagérons rien, murmura sèchement Jane. Nous avons simplement décidé de ne pas lancer la première offensive. Votre réputation vous a précédé Dr. Cullen. A ce que l'on dit, vous ne touchez pas aux humains et préférez le sang animal.

\- Oui, lui répondit Jasper. Cela nous permet de calmer notre soif, pour un temps.

Jane souhaitait mon intervention, je le savais. Mais cette situation était beaucoup trop surréaliste pour que je sorte une phrase cohérente. Elle continua :

\- Nous sommes venus à Forks, dans l'espoir de vivre en paix avec notre famille.

\- Je peux vous assurer que c'est notre souhait à tous ici, intervint Carlisle d'un ton solennel.

\- Très bien. Par ailleurs, sachez que nous n'avons aucune intention de faire du mal à votre famille. Nous savons nous maîtriser.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Nous aussi, nous accordons de l'importance à la vie de tout le monde. Nous n'oserions jamais…

\- Mais, des accidents se produisent, murmura Jane en se tournant vers Edward. De votre côté, j'entends.

Je le vis froncer des sourcils puis je détournai le regard. Un grondement rageur émana de la blonde et me noua l'estomac. Le frère comme la sœur réussissait à accroître mon malaise de minute en minute. Je n'eus pas besoin de voir pour savoir sur qui leur attention était dirigée. L'une mourrait d'envie de m'arracher la tête, l'autre m'observait comme la chose la moins intéressante au monde. Je me sentais blessée et vulnérable, pour une raison inconnue. Ce dernier s'avança et répondit :

\- J'ai été surpris par l'intensité de _son_ parfum, l'odeur de son sang. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Mais, j'ai réussi à réfréner ma soif ce soir-là. A l'avenir, je ne me laisserai plus surprendre. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

Son assurance et sa décontraction coupa court à toute volonté de contrer ses arguments et de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Je ne manquai pas non plus la pointe de mépris qui ponctuait chacun de ses mots.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous étiez battu, demanda Mike durement. Carlisle a cru au pire lorsqu'il a suivi vos traces dans une partie ravagée de l'hôpital. Et toi, tu disparais des semaines sans aucune explication.

Ah, bon ? Il l'appelait _Carlisle_ , à présent ?

\- Sans compter qu'Edward décide lui aussi de filer, le soir même, renchérit Alice tout sourire. Quelle coïncidence ! Hein, Edward ?

Ce dernier prit une tête estomaquée en se tournant lentement vers la petite brune. Mike enlaça soudainement son bras au mien et ignora l'échange. Il poursuivi avec Carlisle :

\- Oublions ça. Nous sommes disposés à une entente, à partager ce territoire. J'aimerais savoir une chose cependant : vos relations avec les Volturi.

\- Nous sommes en bons termes avec les Italiens (son expression s'assombrit) et nous aimerions le rester. Maintenant, si vous avez quelques reproches à vous faire, qui aurait pu attirer leur attention de manière négative…

\- Pas du tout, dis-je. Nous ne faisons rien qui pourrait les faire venir ici, justement.

Les Volturi, comme tous les autres vampires ne portaient pas notre race dans leur cœur. Je ne serais pas surprise par une traque lancée par eux s'ils savaient où nous étions. Je pensai spécialement à Bree, dont les pouvoirs étaient immatures. Dans ce cas de figure, elle serait la seule à être incapable de se cacher.

\- Viennent-ils souvent vous voir, demandai-je au Docteur.

\- Grand Dieu, non ! Ils ne sortent presque jamais de leur forteresse. Sauf à vouloir châtier…

Il réprima un frisson.

 _Ou à conquérir_ , finis-je silencieusement.

\- La seule visite que nous avons eu de leur part venait de Jane, gronda Rosalie.

Mike, Tyler et Jane savaient très bien de qui elle parlait. Cependant, la blonde se radoucit et s'expliqua face à la surprise de Bree, à mes côtés.

\- La « Jane » dont je parle appartient à cette famille depuis des lustres. Elle est redoutable. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas réfléchi deux fois lorsqu'elle a conseillé à Carlisle de s'installer dans un endroit un peu plus au sud que Juneau. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu des comptes à régler avec un autre clan qui ne se conformait pas à nos règles de discrétion. Forks semblait être la ville idéale pour vivre en toute tranquillité pendant quelques années…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se retrancha dans son silence buté. Je pouvais facilement deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle nous reprochait notre présence, comme si Forks leur appartenait. Cependant, elle désirait en finir et moi aussi.

\- Les Volturi ignorent notre présence ici et vous êtes les seuls vampires aux alentours. Tant que _vous_ vous conformez aux règles, donc… il n'y a aucun risque de leur venue ?

\- Je ne peux en être certain à 100%, répondit Carlisle.

\- Mais, Alice le peut, non ? fis-je en me tournant de manière innocente vers elle. Qu'en dis-tu ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous avertir _s'ils décidaient_ de s'aventurer en Amérique du Nord ?

J'appréciais moyennement les manières manipulatrices d'Alice mais nous pouvions être deux à jouer ainsi. Je ne savais pas exactement de quel danger j'étais censée sauver les Cullen, cependant, je pouvais en tirer avantage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard lointain tandis que son Jasper me foudroyait des yeux. Mike se tourna vers moi, l'air malicieux.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit-il. Après tout, tu es censée voir l'avenir. Penses-tu être capable de nous avertir du moindre danger concernant les Italiens ?

\- Ça devrait être possible, répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

\- Bien, déclara Carlisle légèrement mal à l'aise. Je pense que nous avons discuté de la majorité des sujets qui nous tenaient à cœur. Quelqu'un souhaite-t'-il rajouter quelque chose ?

Après un long silence pesant, il conclut enfin cette réunion surréaliste. Son expression se fit soulagée et il était loin d'être le seul.

\- Une cohabitation, commenta-t'-il d'un air absent. Voilà qui sera intéressant.

\- Je vous remercie de nous avoir reçus chez vous, dis-je en le saluant de la tête, oubliant momentanément que j'étais en occident actuellement.

 _En le saluant de la tête ? Mais quelle idiote ! Que doit penser Edward ?..._

 _Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que pense Edward Cullen !_

Contrairement à l'expression de nouveau chaleureuse et accueillante de Carlisle, je pouvais sentir le regard froid de son fils adoptif. Dans mon champ de vision, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et je n'eus pas le courage de l'affronter. Nous étions tous levés, à présent et l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était allégée. Nous nous serrâmes de nouveau la main, Carlisle, Esmée et moi tandis que Jasper resta en retrait, méfiant.

Tout le contraire d'Alice. Un silence de mort se fit lorsqu'elle entoura ma taille de ses bras. Choquée, je me figeai, ne sachant que faire. Je vis l'autre blond me toiser dangereusement, essayant de deviner quelle serait ma réaction envers sa copine. Ou sa femme…

\- La prochaine fois que tu décides de partir, préviens-moi. OK ? On se fera un séjour entre filles !

\- Je… Bien sûr… Alice. Sans problème.

Elle me lâcha et sautilla vers son aimé, satisfaite. Une deuxième surprise me resserra la gorge lorsque, voyant Bree s'approcher d'elle, la Barbie Glacée se dérida pour laisser place à la plus douce et jolie jeune fille jamais vue. Avec précaution, Bree l'enlaça pour la serrer contre elle, ce à quoi Barbie répondit en l'embrassant furtivement sur le front…

 _En l'embrassant._

 _Sur le front…_

 _Venait-elle vraiment de l'embrasser sur le front ?_

 _Pardon !_

\- On se voit lundi au déjeuner, d'accord ma puce ?

\- Comme d'hab' Rose !

J'avais l'impression d'être partie des années et non pas quelques semaines. Que s'était-il passé durant mon absence pour qu'une telle interaction prenne place sans aucune autre réaction choquée. Du coin de l'œil, Jane observait sans exprimer de surprise particulière. Tyler semblait décontenancé, mais uniquement parce qu'il écoutait Carlisle lui répéter ses intentions pacifistes nous concernant. Bref, seul Mike remarquait mon désarroi. Ce fut peut-être lui qui me tirait en ce moment vers la porte d'entrée, je ne savais pas vraiment.

Nous fîmes le tour de la villa, vers ce qui pourrait être un garage surdimensionné où la voiture de Mike nous attendait. Je répondis vaguement au mouvement de main d'Alice, avant de plonger dans un coma éveillé, trop abasourdie pour comprendre ce que je venais de voir.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, déclara joyeusement Bree lorsque nous atteignîmes la nationale.

Un grognement commun lui répondit et l'incita à se taire.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	6. Monstre

Etant déjà sur les nerfs, la file de voitures roulant calmement ne fît rien pour améliorer mon humeur. Mais, il pleuvait si fort qu'un humain ne verrait rien à dix mètres. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour conduire vite. Je soupirai lorsqu'enfin, je m'engageai sur la bretelle de voie rapide et laissai l'embouteillage derrière moi.

Je marchais désormais sur des œufs avec Mme Grâce. Ma désertion soudaine d'un mois ne lui avait pas plu. J'en subissais donc les conséquences. Depuis des jours, j'écopais donc des tâches administratives plus qu'ingrates. Je m'attendais même à être appelée dans le bureau du gérant de l'hôpital pour me faire renvoyer. Je ne me permettais donc aucun faux-pas, pas même un soupir. Et ce matin-là, j'avais déjà quinze minutes de retard. Flûte !

Je dérapai légèrement lorsque j'arrivai à ma place de parking, à l'arrière de l'établissement. Je parcourus les quelques mètres à toute allure jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Enfin,… A toute allure pour une humaine. Mais lorsque j'arrivai devant le perron, j'aperçus Mme Grace à mon poste.

 _Zut… C'est pas vrai !_

Je jouais de malchance. Résignée, je m'avançai vers les portes automatiques puis vers l'enfer… Hmm… Mon bureau, mais ma chef me remarqua à peine. Elle semblait en pleine discussion, complètement captivée par son interlocuteur.

\- Ohh, Edward ! Quel charmeur tu fais ?

\- Si, si, je vous assure ! On ne dirait pas. Cette nouvelle couleur vous rajeunit.

Ce dernier répondait avec autant d'humeur, lui adressant le sourire le plus éclatant jamais vu. Sauf dans une pub pour dentifrice. J'entendis lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration à mon approche et me figeai. Mais, il ne fit rien et continua de m'ignorer. Mme Grace n'observa même pas le léger assombrissement de ses pupilles, trop occupée à roucouler avec un mineur. Ou plutôt, une créature avec l'apparence d'un mineur.

 _Pathétique_. Distraitement, elle m'indiqua une pile de dossiers clients à traiter.

\- La base de données, Miss Swan, me fit-elle sèchement avant de se plaindre plus doucement à Edward. Oui, j'ai été obligée de remplir ces dossiers à l'ancienne : un stylo et une feuille de papier. Je ne te raconte pas les énervements des patients. Mais, bon avec toutes ces nouvelles technologies, on s'y perd vite, tu sais.

\- Par bonheur, vous avez Miss Swan pour vous seconder.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, écœurée par leurs roucoulements. _Je le laisserais volontiers se jeter sur elle, si jamais il perdait le contrôle comme l'autre fois !_ Edward me lança un regard noir, si bref que l'humaine ne s'aperçut de rien. Oh non, avais-je formulé mes pensées si fort ?

\- J'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas trop à Bella d'être partie sans prévenir. Comme l'a dit mon père, une tempête de problèmes administratifs lui est tombée dessus, alors qu'il était certain d'avoir tout régler. Malheureusement, ayant déjà des interventions urgentes planifiées, il ne pouvait se rendre à New York à cet instant.

\- Je comprends tout à fait…

\- Il a été assez impressionné par le dévouement de votre employée. Il semble plus que ravi de continuer à travailler avec vous tous.

Il finit son discours d'un sourire en coin en penchant la tête, poussant Mme Grace à soupirer de contentement. J'eus envie de vomir.

Je coupai court à leur discussion et me mis au travail. Au moins, je sus pourquoi je n'avais pas été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Je me surpris à remercier silencieusement le Docteur Cullen et à sentir ma honte remonter, quant à ce qui avait failli se produire. Son arrivée ici allait me causer autant de problèmes que d'opportunités pour les résoudre. Je n'avais jamais accordé plus d'importance aux dires que les vampires pouvant ensorceler les humains afin qu'ils agissent selon leur volonté. J'avais ma réponse, à présent. L'excuse bancale du voyage à New York semblait fonctionner à merveille sur mes collègues et j'imaginais que son charme et son charisme y étaient pour quelque chose. Personne ne remettait en question ce que disaient le Docteur et son fils, et j'en fus plus que soulagée, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à parler.

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais probablement eu des courbatures aux jambes à cause d'un siège aussi confortable d'une planche de fakir. Sans compter mon pauvre dos qui aurait souffert d'être resté penché sur un PC vieillot. Ce même PC qui m'aurait abimé les yeux.

Cette antiquité ramait continuellement, alourdissant ma charge de travail de quelques heures supplémentaires. Je dus le redémarrer plusieurs fois. Je dus aussi faire l'aller et retour entre l'accueil et le bureau de Mme Grace à l'autre bout de l'hôpital pour y prendre ou ramener des dossiers. Comme par magie, au moment où je pensais en avoir fini, il y en avait toujours un qu'elle avait oublié de me donner. Elle semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Cependant, mon corps était à présent beaucoup plus résistant. Je sentis bien d'infimes pressions sur mes jambes et ma colonne vertébrale, mais il était impossible que cela puisse me causer une quelconque gêne. Je pris donc un aussi grand plaisir lorsque je répondis à chaque oubli de Mme Grace par un grand sourire, prétextant que cela pouvait arriver. Après tout, l'erreur était _humaine_. La déception et la colère qu'elle tentait de cacher me faisaient le plus grand bien.

Les bruits assourdissants des ouvriers qui travaillaient à l'étage du dessus ne firent rien pour améliorer l'ambiance de l'hôpital. Plusieurs docteurs et infirmiers se plaignaient dans les couloirs, autour des machines à café. A ce moment-là, je faisais mon possible pour fuir les lieux, évitant de montrer mon embarras. Encore quelques semaines, et l'ascenseur que nous avions abimé Edward et moi, serait de nouveau fonctionnel pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Un hôpital comme celui de Port Angeles ne pouvait fonctionner normalement avec seulement deux monte-charges.

Je soupirai lorsque 22h arriva. Une autre employée du service de nuit prit ma place alors que je partais. Je souris aux quelques personnes qui attendaient dans la selon en face de l'accueil. Lorsque les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière moi, je m'arrêtai.

Mon soulagement se dissipait lentement. La vie de l'hôpital aussi pénible et stressante soit-elle, me faisait du bien par moment. Elle me permettait d'oublier durant quelques heures. De faire une pause. Mais, à présent que le stress était passé, je sentis mon humeur s'assombrir d'un coup. Fermer les yeux et succomber au sommeil me ramenaient immanquablement quelques années en arrière à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Je redevenais l'être faible et idiote que je tentais désespérément de faire disparaître au fond de moi. Je revoyais la mort de ceux qui se prétendaient être ma famille. Je revoyais les meurtres que j'avais commis.

Durant mes premières années d'immortelle, j'avais accepté et assumé ce fardeau. Mais, à présent, j'avais l'impression qu'il me pesait encore plus.

Je soupirai…

Et respirai profondément.

 _Hhmm, ce parfum…_

\- Heu. Bonsoir ?

Au moment même où je captai cette voix douce, je réagis instinctivement face à un danger et un doigt brulant remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentis une poussée désagréable à l'endroit où sortaient mes ailes habituellement.

 _Pas lui... Pas ici !_

Mes jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous mon poids et je me retrouvai agenouillée sur le sol mouillé, mes poings serrés contre moi. Dans cette position, je combattais plus facilement la force qui me poussait à me jeter sur lui. Une force qui se faisait de plus en plus intense et qui me faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Fiévreuse, je tentai désespérément de me calmer en ravalant ma salive. Inconsciemment, je caressai de ma langue mes canines qui s'allongeaient, impatiente de transpercer une peau délicieuse, plus dure qu'un diamant.

D'un coup, une paire de chaussures noires et cirées apparut sous mes yeux. Je sentis une main glacée se poser sur mon bras, déclenchant toute une myriade de décharges électriques sur ma peau. Était-ce une bonne idée que je retienne ma transition après tout ? Je savais à qui appartenaient ces chaussures, cette voix de velours, cette main. Le danger était présent.

\- Est-ce que… ça va ?

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il tenta de me relever, au lieu de s'éloigner de moi, comme devaient lui hurler son instinct. Ainsi, je me surpris à confirmer une énorme facette qui composait le caractère incompréhensible de ce buveur de sang. C'était le premier que je rencontrais avec une telle envie d'achever son existence. Je parvins à maitriser mes tremblements. Je guettai tout de même le soudain accès de fureur qui me pousserait à lui arracher la tête. Cependant, rien ne vint. Après une très longue minute à être rester figée, je m'autorisai de nouveau à le regarder.

L'incompréhension devait se lire aussi clairement sur mon visage qu'il ne l'était sur le sien. Le danger émanant de lui semblait plus modéré que la dernière fois et ma brûlure était désormais un écho de ce qu'elle avait été deux secondes plus tôt.

\- Merci, parvins-je à souffler.

Trop choqué pour parler, il fit un signe de tête et me lâcha. Malgré cela, nous étions toujours à moins d'un mètre, l'un de l'autre. Je reculai d'un pas et fis mon possible pour garder mon calme. Edward avait pris le risque de venir à moi seul, malgré ce qui avait failli se passer l'autre soir. Je ne voyais qu'une raison valable pour expliquer un comportement aussi stupide. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée.

\- Carlisle est parti, il y a une heure, lâchai-je sur la défensive. S'il n'est pas rentré chez vous, sache que je n'ai à voir dans sa disparition. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la journée.

\- Je sais.

\- Et... je peux te garantir que le reste de ma famille n'a rien voir dans ça, non plus.

En réalité, je n'avais aucune idée ce qui avait pu se passer du côté des autres, aujourd'hui. J'espérais que s'il y avait eu un problème, on m'aurait appelé pour m'avertir. Bref, en ce moment, je bluffais. Il le vit et haussa un sourcil, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à me taire.

\- Je suis simplement venu parler.

Je le sentis hésiter. C'était étrange de le voir mal assuré pour une fois.

\- J'aimerais. Te présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude déplaisante. Nous avons mal commencé, toi et moi, mais si nos deux familles doivent en venir à une entente, je préfèrerais qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions entre nous.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander des excuses, pour l'autre soir. Tu essayais simplement de te défendre et de fuir ta soif. Pensant que tu irais attaquer quelqu'un, je me suis mise à te traquer. À tort, je l'avoue. De plus, je suis celle qui a attisé ta soif. C'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu contrôle, donc…

C'était ce que j'avais voulu dire lorsque nous étions chez lui, au lieu du bégaiement stupide que j'avais produit.

Le mouvement au coin de sa bouche ne m'avait pas échappé lorsque je lui rappelai ces événements. Le souvenir devait être encore plus marquant pour lui. Je me tus. En ce moment, il arrivait à résister à mon sang et cela me convenait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'excuses.

Inutile de tenter le diable, cependant.

\- Bien… Je vais. Y aller.

\- Puis-je t'accompagner. Jusqu'à ta voiture, j'entends ?

 _Comment_ ? Mon cœur s'emballa et j'ignorai une seconde vague de douleur, exigeant ma transition immédiate.

\- Pour tout te dire, tu ne sembles pas très apte à conduire.

\- J'ai connu pire, soufflai-je.

Si je devais malgré tout céder à ma brûlure, autant que cela se fasse dans un lieu plus discret. J'étais assez forte pour m'éloigner de lui sans heurt, s'il le fallait. En ce moment, nous avancions avec prudence, l'un à côté de l'autre. J'étais toujours aux prises avec moi-même lorsque je touchai une carcasse métallique froide et accueillante. J'y appuyai mon dos en soupirant.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir conduire » « Reste un peu avec moi, le temps que tu te sentes mieux… » « Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je te ramène ? Tu pourrais laisser ta voiture ici, il ne lui arrivera rien ».

Ma méfiance envers sa race était si ancrée que je prenais ses moindres phrases pour des menaces ou des tentatives de meurtres. Mais, j'avais vu de près des vampires essayant de mentir, de séduire dans le but précis de massacrer leurs victimes. Edward n'affichait qu'une sorte d'anxiété, mêlée de crainte.

\- Es-tu certaine de pouvoir rouler, demanda-t'-il pour la énième fois.

Je hochai la tête tout en déplaçant mon dos endoloris contre l'habitacle froid et humide de ma voiture. Le bien-être s'intensifia.

\- J'aimerais savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Tu as parcouru une vingtaine de kilomètres. Seul ! Uniquement pour venir me présenter tes excuses ? Tu penses honnêtement que je vais croire ça ?

Il rompit notre contact visuel, regardant ses pieds, mon rétroviseur à ma droite, puis au loin au-dessus de ma tête. J'attendis, exaspérée, en fermant les yeux. Mauvaise idée : sans ses airs frustrés et inquiets qui le rendaient si humain, sa présence et l'énergie qu'il dégageait envahissaient pleinement mes pensées.

\- Qu'es-tu prête à croire alors ?

\- Bonne question ! raillai-je, en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Voyons voir… Ces dernières semaines ont été plus que surréalistes ! Tomber sur un clan de vampires, tellement avides de prétendre être humain !… Alors que, d'habitude… les vampires, ils ne sont pas censés réagir comme… Comme vous ! Vous nous compliquez la vie avec vos pratiques dérangeantes… Ce n'est pas normal !

Je m'interrompis, en grognant. Ma vie était beaucoup plus simple avant. C'était trop leur demander que d'aller tuer deux ou trois humains, tel que le voulait l'ordre normal des choses. Tel que le voulait la nature, leur instinct ! Hé bien, non ! Ces « végétariens », ce « végétarien » en particulier compliquait tout, avec ses états d'âme changeants et difficiles à suivre. Là, par exemple, il souriait. Il souriait malgré la fureur qui brûlait derrière ses prunelles. _Hein ?_ Les vampires pouvaient-ils avoir des troubles psychologiques ?

\- Nous luttons contre une nature qui nous dégoute ! Aucun de nous n'a souhaité cette existence, aucun de nous n'a souhaité être emprisonné d'une soif constante, dans ces corps figés et glacés qui n'évolueront jamais ! Nous sommes morts, tu comprends ! Des morts-vivants qui n'auront droit à aucune évolution, aucune perspective d'avenir. Il n'y aura aucune fin à ce calvaire, nous restons et resterons à jamais tels que nous sommes !

Bouche bée, je me repassai à toute vitesse les mots, les phrases qu'il m'avait balancé à la figure. Je l'avouais, j'étais loin de m'attendre à cette tirade. Décontenancée, je fixai son doigt accusateur pointé sur moi.

\- N'est-ce pas ton rôle de nous délivrer de cette vie ? N'es-tu pas « la chasseresse » ? La « tueuse de vampires » dont ton ami blond nous avait vanté les mérites ?

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Douloureusement. Ma prise de conscience sur le ressenti des morts que j'avais causé m'envahit encore. Mais ainsi allait le monde. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart et laisser ma famille se faire tuer. C'était une des choses que j'avais eu le temps de discerner durant mon voyage : je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir pour ça. Les Cullen n'étaient qu'un cas sur un million. Les autres étaient bel et bien les monstres qui s'évertuaient à tuer sans aucun remord. Et moi, je n'étais qu'un autre monstre qui chassait ces monstres-là.

\- Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir.

Bien qu'avant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine satisfaction lorsque j'atteignais ma cible. Comme s'il était semblait conscient de mes pensées, il émit un rire bref et méprisant.

\- Je protège simplement les miens. J'ai aussi une famille, Edward.

Il regarda de nouveau au loin, pensif. Sa colère semblait s'évaporer. Je décidai de dévier la conversation sur lui.

\- Je pensais que le sang animal aidait à…

\- À affronter notre soif, à lui résister. C'est un repas de substitution qui ne l'étanche jamais complètement. Nous aurons toujours envie de tuer des humains, conclut-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Au moins, cela suffit à les épargner.

Ce fût comme si la fatigue du monde entier se lisait sur son visage. Il s'adossa à côté de moi et s'accroupit la tête dans les mains. Je comprenais mieux, à présent. Le souvenir d'Edward alors qu'il me suppliait de prendre sa vie me revint avec force. « Je ne veux pas être un montre », avait-il dit face au choix de prendre la vie de son ennemie, moi. De mon point de vue, il était soudainement loin d'en être un.

Cependant, son égoïsme… S'il devait m'inspirer un quelconque dégout, ce ne serait pas à cause de ce qu'il était mais plutôt à cause de son attitude.

\- Serais-tu prêt…, lui dis-je en m'approchant. Si je décidais de te tuer maintenant, serais-tu toujours consentant ?

Troublé, il affronta mon regard et je dus respirer lentement pour m'efforcer de rester calme. Je n'étais pas en chasse après tout, j'avais longuement profité de mes vacances pour faire le plein d'énergie. Je continuai donc :

\- Tu ne sentiras rien. Je promets de ne pas te faire souffrir.

Edward semblait sérieusement considérer cette éventualité comme une bonne chose. C'en était triste : les bons souhaitaient la mort tandis que les plus mauvais se battaient bec et ongles pour l'éviter.

\- Bien sûr, tu comprends ce que cela présuppose ?

\- Plait-il ?

\- Ta mort mettrait sans aucun doute les miens en danger. C'est une règle d'or lorsque l'on chasse. Il ne faut jamais détruire un individu appartenant à un clan, mais le clan tout entier.

De l'incompréhension, son visage passa progressivement à une rage folle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire froidement.

\- C'est évident, Edward. Ainsi, ma famille évite les actes de vengeance. Je n'ai rien contre les tiens. Il s'agit juste de sécurité.

Ses lèvres fines retroussèrent, dévoilant une dentition parfaite et dangereuse. Je m'arrêtai net, le cœur battant. Encore une fois, je faisais fî des distances de sécurité avec ce vampire.

\- Mais, regarde les choses du bon côté…

Un nouveau feulement émana du plus profond de son torse, accentuant son aura déjà imposante. Il m'enivrait.

\- Je suis certaine que les membres de ta famille accepteraient la mort beaucoup plus facilement que l'idée de vivre sans toi pour le reste de l'éternité. C'est un cadeau que je leur fais.

Ainsi, une forte émotion comme la colère pouvait faire varier la couleur des yeux des vampires j'en apprenais tous les jours sur eux. Actuellement, la couleur ambre que j'aimais (Q _ue j'aimais ?_ ) était passée au noir ébène. Et sa présence,… l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était moins troublée, plus dangereuse… Encore plus exquise. J'en salivais presque…

Je secouai la tête lentement, lui faisant comprendre que je bluffais. Il se détendit quelque peu.

Son mal-être était flagrant. Je l'imaginai plus douloureux encore que sa soif insupportable. Son air torturé lors de notre première rencontre continuait de me hanter, à mes heures perdues. Je pouvais entendre distinctement les craquements sinistres de sa main, tandis qu'il essayait de se détruire lui-même. Je stoppai net un mouvement pour la lui prendre. Mais, il le remarqua encore. Il me la montra, de sorte que je puisse l'observer sous toutes les coutures. M'y attardant, je vis effectivement des traces de morsures laissées par ses dents venimeuses. À part ça, elle était intacte. J'étais presque fière de moi.

\- Merci.

\- Ouais, ouais, fis-je impatiemment.

\- Et non… Je ne souhaite pas mourir. Pas vraiment. Comment pourrais-je les abandonner…

Je lui fis un sourire amer : cette conversation resterait dans les annales. En particulier, ce que je m'apprêtais à lui sortir.

\- Je peux te trouver des tas d'autres Phoenix qui pourraient te donner la délivrance que tu recherches. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de te justifier face à eux. Ils se feraient un plaisir de t'égorger et d'aspirer la dernière parcelle de ton énergie. Malheureusement, je ne fais plus partie de ceux-là.

Je m'installai dans ma voiture et fermai la portière. Depuis quand ma vie était-elle devenue aussi bizarre ? Je faisais la psychologue pour mes ennemis, maintenant.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? ricana-t'-il à ma fenêtre. Pourquoi refuserais-tu de me tuer ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'en as-tu à faire de ce que pense ma famille ?

Qu'en avais-je à faire, en effet ? Pourquoi serais-je écrasée de culpabilité si le Docteur humaniste perdait un fils à cause de moi ? Pourquoi ma honte me suivrait éternellement si Alice, qui espérait secrètement que je sauve sa famille de je-ne-sais-quoi, me voyait désormais comme celle qui l'avait privé de son frère ?

\- Je ne veux plus être un monstre.


	7. Intrusion

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au cœur.**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre sur les aventures de Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 **7) Intrusion**

Je coupai le contact, la mine sombre et fixai un point invisible de mon pare-brise. Encore une fois, j'étais déstabilisée par le comportement anormal de ce « _vampire_ », faute d'un meilleur terme pouvant le qualifier. Cependant, je me sentais mieux vis-à-vis de moi-même. J'étais contente d'avoir pu déceler en Edward suffisamment de conscience pour lui épargner la mort, quelques semaines plus tôt. Je n'étais pas qu'une « chasseresse » ou « tueuse de vampires » sans âme, comme Mike se plaisait à le croire. J'avais conservé une once de compassion en moi.

Je marchai jusqu'à ma résidence, sous une nuit noire, essayant de me détendre grâce au calme et au fond sonore que produisaient mes voisins qui se préparaient à leurs activités nocturnes. La cage d'escalier étant vide, je bondis, dépassant mon palier et atterris sur celui de Jane. Moins d'une seconde après, sa porte s'ouvrit et un inconnu en sortit. C'était juste ! Le grand châtain ralentit et ne se priva pas pour me reluquer de haut en bas. Son minable sourire carnassier ne fit qu'accentuer ma mine revêche.

\- Bonsoir, Chérie. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? (Il approcha son visage) Moi, c'est James.

\- Moi ? _Pas intéressée_.

\- Fiche-lui la paix, ordonna sèchement Jane restée dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Le dit James n'avait pas aimé ma réponse et son visage avait revêtu un air plus menaçant. À contrecœur, il m'ignora et lança un clin d'œil à ma charmante voisine, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers derrière moi. Beurk… même la trace olfactive qui le suivait me repoussait : un _savoureux_ mélange de cigarette et d'alcool bon marché.

\- Tu m'avais habituée à beaucoup mieux que ça. Je suis déçue.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda-t'-elle faussement surprise. C'est dommage, tu viens juste de rencontrer notre concierge remplaçant.

Je la suivis dans son appartement et refermai derrière moi. Elle sourit en entendant le juron que je lâchai.

\- Eww… Lui ?

\- Hum hum, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Il est passé jeter un coup d'œil à mon disjoncteur pour des réglages, soi-disant. Il va sûrement passer chez toi un de ces jours, vu que tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure.

\- Tu semblais bien le connaitre, pourtant, murmurais-je agacée de devoir le laisser entrer chez moi.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté ses œillades et ses allusions perverses. Il a dû remarquer les mecs qui allaient et venaient chez moi, depuis une semaines. Au fait, on ne t'a pas trop dérangé, hier soir ?

 _À ton avis ?_

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai quand même réussi à dormir.

Heureusement que Bree avait passé la nuit chez Maggie. Il était inutile qu'elle reçoive un cours d'éducation sexuelle de ce genre. Jane alluma la télé et s'installa sur son canapé. Je la suivis en silence, la tête ailleurs.

J'appréciais la façon que Jane avait de diminuer son état de stress, avec d'autres hommes. Tout comme Mike le faisait avec d'autres femmes. J'avais admis être jalouse de la facilité qu'ils avaient de se lier aux autres, voire de se donner à eux. Je m'étais demandé si un jour, mon tour viendrait. Que se passerait-il si c'était le cas ? Est-ce que je développerais soudainement une envie soudaine pour une personne particulière ? Ou bien est-ce que je serais capable de me lâcher avec n'importe quel inconnu ?

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, répondis-je trop brusquement. Heu... Je veux dire…

Elle était, certes, l'une des rares personnes avec qui j'aurai abordé ce sujet. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de débattre de ma vie sexuelle (ou de son inexistence) en ce moment.

\- T'as encore fais un mauvais rêve cette nuit, affirma-t'-elle d'un ton calme. Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil. Et je t'ai entendu sangloter, ce matin.

Mon embarras bloqua toute tentative de réponse. Je me contentai d'éviter son regard. Je n'avais pas cru être aussi bruyante, ce matin.

Je m'attendais à ce que mon état de dépression revienne. Mes derniers souvenirs de ma vie humaine me marqueraient à jamais : ils étaient la source de mon manque de contact avec le sexe opposé… ils étaient la cause de ma peur de souffrir, de mon manque de confiance en moi, de mon détachement envers les autres, parfois même envers les autres membres de ma propre famille...

Mais, j'affichai une expression indifférente lorsque je me tournai de nouveau vers Jane, comme si la perspective de parcourir l'éternité seule n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, mieux valait rester seule que d'être considérée comme un poids ou un boulet par celui qu'on aimait. N'est-ce pas ?

Dans un coin de ma tête, deux yeux marron-clair me méprisaient et tentaient par tous les moyens de me submerger par mes mauvais souvenirs. Des images directement extraites de mes cauchemars de la nuit dernière tentaient de me ramener une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Ces yeux-là me rappelaient la façon dont il serrait ma gorge, la façon dont il me cognait aux murs, sa façon hargneuse ou indifférente de me parler. Oui, ce qui blessait le plus, c'était de ne pas compter pour lui. C'était de savoir que je pouvais mourir d'un instant à l'autre, il n'en aurait rien à faire. Je me souvenais aussi de la peur, la peur constante et effroyable de voir sa maîtrise de lui-même s'affaiblir de jour en jour et disparaisse soudainement pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Ces yeux-là me terrorisaient toujours, en fond de moi. Ils me rappelaient d'autres yeux d'une certaine couleur dorée, ceux d'un immortel dont j'avais aussi failli détruire la vie. J'avais faillis détruire l'existence d'une créature aussi exceptionnelle qu'Edward, comme j'avais brisé la vie prometteuse de celui que j'avais aimé, autrefois : Raj.

Cette indifférence, cette haine… Ce dédain, je les méritais amplement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? demanda malicieuse Jane, un sourire en coin

 _Oh, non. Pitié…_ Quand elle prenait ces airs-là, je savais que rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

\- Un homme !

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais…_

Je retins une exclamation agacée. Ou peut-être se voulait-elle désespérée.

\- Bella, il faut que ça cesse. Tu es beaucoup trop attirante pour te murer dans un célibat éternel ! Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins pris le temps durant ton voyage pour y réfléchir.

\- J'y ai réfléchi.

Et j'en avais conclus que je ne méritais pas un centième de tout ce qu'elle, Mike, Tyler et Charlie m'avaient offert : une famille, de l'amour, la sécurité. Alors, comment pourrais-je me sentir digne de l'amour d'une autre personne ?

Je la vis se pencher et prendre un prospectus sur la table basse devant nous. Les tons noirs et blancs du papier, très simples, m'étaient familiers. Je l'avais déjà vu à l'hôpital sans vraiment y prêter attention. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me demandai si elle plaisantait.

« _Groupe d'entraide mutuelle pour femme battue_ » puis-je lire. « _Rejoignez-nous et partagez votre expérience. Soyez à l'écoute d'autres personnes dans votre cas et d'un psychologue qui saura vous aider à traverser cette épreuve._ »

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, déclarais-je. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller parler à des inconnus de ma vie.

\- Des inconnues qui traversent probablement la même chose que toi. Rien ne t'oblige à parler, après tout. Tu y vas, tu regardes comment ça se passe. Et si ça ne te plait pas, je ne forcerai pas à y retourner.

À peine convaincue, je pris le bout de papier. Les séances avaient lieu dans l'hôpital où une petite salle serait réservée. Après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

\- Si je décidais d'y aller, tu… Tu viendrais avec moi ?

\- Oui, Bella, assura-t'-elle. Je serai là aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Ensuite, il y a un autre problème que nous pourrions régler et ce, rapidement.

\- Ah, oui ? Lequel ?

Elle tourna ses yeux noirs et sévères vers moi.

\- Tu vas dire à Mike de te ficher la paix, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Je souris malgré le malaise qui s'emparait de moi. Repousser Mike ? _Mouais_ , plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec lui. Je lui dois beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te harceler. Il n'arrivera jamais à accepter tes refus, sauf s'il te voit sortir avec d'autres hommes.

Heureusement pour son tapis, les immortels ne pouvaient pas devenir malades,... Auquel cas, j'aurai été à genou, à calmer mes haut-le-cœur. Rien ne m'inquiétait plus que ça.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je resterai avec toi. Il faut simplement que tu reprennes confiance et que tu sois de nouveau confortable avec la proximité de quelqu'un.

Je ne me souvins pas d'une seule fois où cela avait été le cas. Enfant, je jouais souvent avec mes voisins, c'est ainsi que j'avais connu Raj, et en étais tombée amoureuse. Par la suite, durant ma vie humaine, mes contacts sociaux avec le sexe opposé avaient été très limités. Du moins, jusqu'à mon mariage. Ma vie d'immortelle a simplement été une continuité de ce que je vivais avant.

\- Ok, fis-je faiblement.

\- On va s'amuser, je te le promets, affirma-t'-elle, avec un clin d'œil.

Le plan de Jane suffit à faire revenir mon état de stress.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

\- Rien, mentis-je en affichant un pauvre sourire. J'imaginais simplement… ce que ça ferait. D'être intime avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est plus qu'agréable, répondit Jane en réfléchissant. Quoique non, c'est plus que ça. C'est libérateur, c'est fort, si puissant. Etre connecté à une autre personne, c'est presque magique. Même un être-humain est capable de faire ressentir tant de choses ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'un couple d'humains soit au courant de leur pouvoir, de l'énergie qu'ils partagent mutuellement.

\- Le transfert ? Les humains sont capables de faire ça ?

\- Assurément, Bella. Il suffit de trouver la bonne personne.

La bonne… Ou les bonnes personnes ? Cela semblait si facile pour elle.

\- Je vois que tes choix sont illimités.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas très difficile, conclut-elle d'air narquois. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

 _Non, en effet._

J'eus toute la journée pour décompresser et y réfléchir, cependant. Notre résidence possédait une cour intérieure composée d'un grand espace vert, qui menait plus loin vers la forêt. Habituellement, un ou deux enfants allaient y jouer. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, le parc resta vide. J'en profitai pour prendre une couverture, mes lunettes, un livre et mon portable afin de profiter d'une journée ensoleillée extrêmement rare.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me perdre dans l'Angleterre du 18e et 19e siècle. Mais, même un récit aussi drôle et passionnant qu'« Orgueil et Préjugés » ne parvint pas à retenir mon attention plus d'une minute.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos, faisant face à un soleil toujours aussi agité. D'autres tempêtes secouaient sa surface, je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Malgré tout, son rayonnement me faisait le plus grand bien. Je fis en sorte que mes jambes nues profitent de la lumière en les remontant, l'une après l'autre. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir mis ce short. Le soleil prenait plus de temps à me nourrir que l'énergie vital de mes proies vampires mais de minute en minute, je sentais ma forme s'intensifier. Au bout d'un moment, mes maux de tête s'effacèrent et j'eus tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Un jeune homme blond, à la carrure élancée apparut derrière mes paupières. La manière dont il plissait ses yeux gris, cachés derrière quelques mèches rebelles, avait su séduire plus d'une jeune fille, humaine ou autre. Sa galanterie d'un ancien temps faisait tout son charme et ramenait au siècle où il était d'usage de courtiser les jeunes filles. Sauf qu'au siècle actuel, il était plus facile d'avoir ce que l'on attendait d'elles, et Mike ne s'en privait pas.

J'avais longtemps espéré n'être rien de plus qu'un défi à relever parmi son défilé constant de jolies jeunes filles. J'espérais que ce n'était pas une autre tactique pour me rendre jalouse. Auquel cas, il aurait dû se rendre compte de l'échec évident d'une telle entreprise. Mais, j'occultai les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi pour l'instant et me concentrai sur les miennes.

Je devrai d'abord m'excuser et reconnaître ma faute dans l'installation de cette situation : dès mon apparition dans le monde immortel, j'avais déclenché une quelconque raison le désir d'autres chefs de groupe de me voir parmi les leurs : soit en tant que combattante ou … en tant que compagne. La disparition de mon créateur, Charlie, avait bien sûr fait empirer la situation. Je m'étais donc servie de Mike comme d'un repoussoir, feignant à la longue une relation qui n'existait pas. Il m'arrivait de le faire encore or il fallait que cela cesse. Je voulais ma liberté. Quel meilleur mot que celui-ci ?

Ensuite, que dire d'autre ? Que j'étais prête à… « Passer à autre chose » comme l'avait dit Jane. À laisser mon passé définitivement derrière moi. Et ainsi, profiter pleinement de ma nouvelle vie.

Les derniers arguments me semblaient bancals, je passais encore quelques minutes à réfléchir dessus. Après tout, était-ce si important ? L'amour et l'attention que me prodiguait ma famille me suffisait. Qu'est-ce qu'un autre homme pouvait bien m'apporter, à part des soucis supplémentaires ? De l'amour ? J'en avais. De l'attention ? Ça aussi…

« _Du sexe_ » murmura la voix de Jane dans un coin de ma tête.

 _Du sexe ?... Oui._ Je l'admettais, j'étais envieuse de Jane et de sa facilité à entamer ses relations avec une personne.

Je tentai de m'imaginer, avec un autre homme, de manière intime. Moi, sortant avec lui, riant avec lui, allant au cinéma. Lui me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassant langoureusement. Mes lèvres, ma mâchoire, mon cou, sa main fourrageant mes cheveux et mes mains plongées dans ses mèches douces et cuivrées. De mon cou, sa bouche tracerait lentement un chemin humide de plus en plus bas. Peut-être me dirait-il, de sa voix de velours, qu'il m'aime et me désire intensément. Peut-être aimerait-il me faire gémir, affirmant qu'il adorerait m'entendre murmurer son nom ainsi. Peut-être que ressentirai-je enfin ce dont j'avais été trop longtemps témoin. Je pourrais être la femme la plus heureuse du monde, tandis que je succomberais à une folie douce, sous ses longs coups de rein sensuels... Est-ce que je serais capable de l'aimer ? D'en être amoureuse ? Peut-être me ferait-il comprendre au beau milieu de nos ébats que…

« _Moi, t'aimer ! Tu as gâché ma vie..._ » « _Je regrette chaque jour de t'avoir rencontré et je le regretterai probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._ » « _Je veux que ce soit clair entre nous, tu ne m'inspire aucun désir. Je te touche par devoir conjugal, uniquement._ »

Je me redressai brusquement, ma tête entre mes mains, mon sourire définitivement disparu. Cela pouvait-il m'arriver… Encore ?

Puis je me rendis compte. Quelque chose avait vraiment éveillé mes sens. Me relevant, je scrutai les environs, mon ouïe élargie au maximum. J'analysai lentement les recoins plus sombres de la forêt me faisant face à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Sans la quitter du regard, je pris mes affaires et revins vers mon bâtiment.

Le bruit habituel de la vie humaine m'atteignit lorsque je refermai la porte d'accès du rez-de-chaussée: l'atmosphère était pesante et la sensation d'être épiée ne me quittait pas. C'était plus que désagréable. Mes pas, pourtant extrêmement souples, me semblaient beaucoup trop bruyants tandis que j'entamais mon ascension dans les escaliers. Le premier palier fut rempli de bruits divers provoqués par les vies humaines qui se déroulaient derrière les portes closes. J'entendais d'autres pas, des conversations, la télévision ou la radio peut-être. Rien n'indiquait un quelconque danger.

Je m'attaquai à la seconde volée de marches. Plus l'endroit semblait calme, plus mes sens s'intensifiaient. Au-dessus de moi, l'appartement de Jane semblait vide. Normale, elle était partie travailler tôt ce matin. Ma voisine de droite aussi semblait avoir déserté ses quartiers. Mon autre voisin allait et venait. Un courant d'air s'infiltra sous ma porte, ramenant avec lui un effluve inconnue. Quelqu'un était chez moi.

J'accueillis volontiers la douleur remontant du bas de mon dos à la base de mon cou et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur, surprenant l'homme à l'intérieur.

\- Heu… Bonjour ?

C'était le type d'hier soir. James. Debout près d'un boitier blanc accroché au mur, muni d'un stylo et d'une feuille, il me considéra un instant, troublé par ma rage. Je l'ignorai royalement. Il y avait un autre parfum que celui du nouveau concierge, un parfum qui n'était pas humain. Un des nôtres était entré chez moi. Une fureur noire m'envahit. M'avaient-ils enfin retrouvé ?

\- Je suis juste venu pour le disjoncteur. Je fais mes vérifs et je me casse. Donc, du calme, OK ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre à part vous est-il entré ici ?

Mon expression ne l'aida pas à répondre plus vite. Je tentai donc de me calmer et répétai ma question.

\- Non… Enfin, quand je suis arrivé, ton appart était vide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

\- Dix heu... Quinze….Minutes. Ou vingt. Si tu veux, je peux revenir après.

\- Non. Non, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Je refermai derrière moi et parcouru lentement mon chez-moi. Je fis attention à une touffe du tapis rouge bordeaux dérangé de quelques millimètres je repérai deux de mes livres qu'on avait intervertis je prêtai attention à la chaise rangée à sa place mais dont le rembourrage s'était affaissé…Tous ces détails respiraient l'odeur de l'inconnu et non, de James. Décidément, celui-là n'était pas très discret. Ou peut-être voulait-il que je sois au courant de sa visite ?

J'allai dans ma chambre. Rien de dérangé, rien de différent sauf un bout de papier arraché, posé sur mon lit. Je me laissai encore quelques secondes pour faire l'inventaire d'autres détails manquants ou dérangés : rien d'autre. Je pris le papier froissé, provenant d'un de mes livres. Par-dessus les lettres tapées du roman, je pouvais lire :

Comme tu es belle, au soleil.

Un bruit. Je sursautai. James avait toqué, m'indiquant qu'il était prêt à partir.

\- Heu, oui, oui. Très bien. Je vous raccompagne.

Il était plus que temps qu'il s'en aille, de toute façon.

Plus tard, nous étions tous réunis chez moi. Mike, Jane, Bree, Tyler et Maggie. Tous inspectèrent mon appartement et le message laissé. Je n'avais touché à rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas masquer des indices qui auraient pu se révéler utiles. Je les laissai parler sans intervenir. Un avis différent du mien m'intéressait mais peu à peu, ils en vinrent à la même conclusion que moi :

\- Est-ce que Bella est en danger ? s'exclama Bree, me resserrant contre elle. On déménage maintenant ?

\- Bella n'était pas la cible, répondit Mike. Cette personne a dû suivre _ta_ trace. Déménager, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Non.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Face à leur surprise, je ne montrai que ma détermination.

\- Celui…ou celle qui est entré(e) chez moi est probablement en train de nous observer en ce moment-même. Il ou elle nous suivra où qu'on aille. De plus, le semer efficacement reviendrait à se séparer, or c'est probablement ce qu'il ou elle attend.

\- Hé bien, il suffit de…

\- Deuxièmement, seuls quatre d'entre nous ont appris à traquer une personne à partir d'un objet ou d'un parfum. Tyler, Jane, Mike et moi pourrions aisément semer l'intrus, vu que nous connaissons les techniques de base, mais nous ne pourrons pas cacher tout le monde.

Plus précisément, nous ne pourrons pas cacher Bree et Maggie. Bree était trop jeune pour apprendre à brouiller les traces que laissait son parfum et Maggie, n'étant pas une combattante, n'avait pas cette capacité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi les traces de l'intrus tant qu'elles étaient encore fraiches, demanda Maggie.

\- Ça aurait pu être un piège, répondit Tyler.

Non, _c'était_ un piège. Les indices et le parfum étaient bien trop évidents. Mais je remerciai silencieusement Tyler, nous étions constamment sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ?

Certains se tournèrent vers Mike, d'autres attendaient ma réponse. Une réponse stupide que je détestai, sitôt sortie de ma bouche. Mais, que nous restait-il d'autre comme choix ?

\- On se prépare. Et on attend.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre XOXOXO**


	8. Chasseresse

**Hello à tous! L'histoire continue avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

Peu de temps après l'invasion de mon appartement, Bree s'était mise en tête d'intensifier son entraînement pour sa future vie d'immortelle. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de devenir un poids mort ou de jouer les demoiselles en détresse, le principe même de ses activités tournait autour de _sa propre_ protection. Abritée par l'une des nombreuses clairières qu'offraient les bois environnants, elle enchainait agilement les mouvements d'attaque et de défense que je lui avais montrés. Elle était douée. Toutefois, ses habiletés au combat ne lui seraient actuellement d'aucune utilité face à la puissance et la vitesse colossale d'un vampire ou même d'un autre de notre espèce. Mon intrus pourrait vraisemblablement stopper son cœur sans qu'elle ne se rende compte. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus, en ce moment.

\- Je suis suffisamment mûre maintenant pour savoir ce que je veux. Et je veux être une chasseresse, comme toi. Je suis prête, maintenant.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, soufflai-je en ne l'imaginant pas une seconde capable d'affronter le quotidien d'un chasseur. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ça. Tu es toujours un nouveau-né. Bientôt, ton statut changera et alors, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Et mon arme ? Et mes pouvoirs ? Mes ailes, fit-elle impatiente. Je serais capable de maîtriser le feu comme toi ? Ou bien…

\- Bree, l'interrompis-je doucement. Nous le saurons bientôt, mais, je te le répète : il est impossible de savoir avant.

J'affichais une patience qui me faisait défaut, à moi aussi. Je me rappelais qu'au bout de ma première année en tant qu'immortelle, j'étais déjà capable d'enflammer des petits objets à volonté, puis de les éteindre. Pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà bien. Bree affichait déjà deux ans et il ne se passait toujours rien. J'étais certaine de son potentiel, pourtant. « Ça viendra » était devenu ma phrase fétiche avec elle.

Un jour, Mike lui avait expliqué :

« Il y a une période d'attente concernant les nouveaux Phoenix car leurs pouvoirs sont à leur maximum et leur corps n'y est pas encore habitué. C'est un simple réflexe de protection qui agit. Ça ne devrait pas durer plus de deux ans. »

« En clair, plus tu attendras et plus tu seras puissante » lui avais-je dit et j'avais été récompensée par une mine réjouie, remplie d'espoir.

Mais, la situation avait changé. Les enchaînements que je lui montrais ne lui seraient d'aucun secours si elle ne les combinait pas avec l'agilité, la rapidité et la force dont bénéficiaient les immortels matures. Bree adorait vivre chez moi, toutefois, sa sécurité exigeait qu'elle doive vivre avec Mike, à présent. Nos soirées ensemble me manquaient. Je regrettai un peu ma décision de ne pas avoir suivi cette trace. Rester à terre et attendre me semblaient insupportable. Je m'autorisais donc quelques petites excursions nocturnes pour me détendre en dessous des nuages, c'était primordial. Bien sûr, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Mike.

« Je ne souhaite pas agir de manière irréfléchie si je retombe sur notre intrus. J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit et de faire le point pour la suite » lui avais-je un jour répondu.

Je finis une énième journée de travail et pris mes affaires afin de partir. J'avais encore passé le plus clair de mon temps à surveiller tout autour de moi, cherchant une présence, une aura différente de celle des humains, qui n'aurait rien eu à faire ici. Pour mes collègues, je dus donner l'impression d'être complètement effacée, d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Donc, je fus à peine surprise lorsque Mme Grace se posta devant moi, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

\- Mlle Swan, il me semble qu'il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, votre contrat prend fin début Décembre.

La perspective de se débarrasser de moi l'emplissait de joie. J'aurai ressentis la même joie, si je n'étais pas obligée de m'inscrire au lycée de Forks sitôt mon contrat fini.

\- Cela nous laisse toujours un peu plus de trois mois pour nous dire au revoir, conclus-je.

\- Oui, soupira-t'-elle avec envie. Encore trois mois.

 _Espèce de g…_

Je la contournai et empruntai la sortie. Les sens constamment en éveil, je marchais plus lentement que d'habitude, prenant soin d'enregistrer chaque bruit suspect ou chaque effluve ramené par le vent. Lorsque je me tournai vers le parking, j'identifiai encore cette odeur familière, cette senteur suave et masculine qui me fit frissonner.

J'arquai un sourcil lorsque je remarquai Edward Cullen, nonchalamment adossé contre ma voiture. Ses cheveux cuivre réussissaient à luire malgré une lune timide et les rares lampadaires orangés éparpillés. Voilà bien plusieurs jours que je l'avais plus revu.

\- Hey y'a école demain, fis-je en guise de salut

\- Très drôle. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je le contournai et rangeai tranquillement mon sac sur le siège arrière. Lorsque je lui fis face, l'inquiétude et la frustration s'affichaient encore sur son visage de pierre. Y aurait-il un seul jour dans l'année où je pourrais voir Edward Cullen détendu et souriant ?

\- Quelqu'un est entré chez toi.

\- Comment tu… C'est pas vrai !

Bree avait pour ordre de garder cela pour elle. Il n'était pas question de mêler les Cullen à cette histoire.

\- Je vais clouer le bec de cette pie, un de ces jours…

\- A qui ?

\- Bree, bien sûr ! C'est elle qui t'as mis au courant !

\- Oh… Ne lui en veux pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit. J'ai simplement d'autres moyens de découvrir ce que les gens cachent.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu l'as hypnotisé ?

J'étais à moitié sérieuse. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe la manière dont tu as su. Tu restes en dehors. Ça ne concerne que nous.

\- C'est exclu ! répliqua Edward avec rage.

Aïe. Instinctivement, mon dos m'élança d'un coup. Cependant, il dut prendre mon sursaut pour de la peur et continua plus calmement:

\- J'y ai réfléchi et je désire, hésita-t'-il, venir chez toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Je pensais avoir déjà réglé ce problème, mais cette espèce de « vampire-émo » comptait toujours sur moi pour achever son existence.

\- Oh, fis-je exaspérée. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une revanche. J'ai d'autres choses à régler au cas où tu n'auras pas saisi.

\- Une revanche ? murmura-t'-il. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Alors, quel est l'objectif de cette demande idiote ?

\- L'intrus devait probablement être un ennemi.

\- Merci Sherlock…

\- Donc, il représente aussi un danger pour nous, conclut-il en ignorant mon sarcasme. Nous avons passé une trêve avec vous. Je ne pense pas que les autres Phoenix en tiendraient compte, s'ils nous croisaient.

Et d'un coup, sa demande me sembla moins absurde.

\- Sûrement, finis-je par répondre. Et qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

\- Donc. J'aimerais…, commença-t'-il mal à l'aise. J'aimerais humer sa trace sur les lieux mêmes. Il a dû toucher des objets, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a même laissé un mot. J'aimerais en ramener un échantillon à ma famille. Que nous soyons sur nos gardes si jamais nous venions à croiser cette odeur.

\- Cela s'est passé il y a déjà trois jours. Il n'y a plus presque plus de trace à détecter maintenant.

\- Ça ne posera pas de problème. Notre flaire est un peu plus développé que ça.

Il finit avec un air suffisant qui m'horripila. Il avait raison mais je n'allais sûrement pas l'admettre à voix haute.

\- Monte, grognais-je en ouvrant ma portière.

Le retour chez moi fut tendu. Je ne savais si ouvrir ma fenêtre l'aiderait à calmer ses instincts ou si au contraire, je devais la fermer pour éviter que le vent ne lui ramène mon arôme en pleine figure. Mais, il résistait avec plus de facilité cette fois, ne montrant aucun signe de malaise.

\- J'ai chassé avant de venir te voir. Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus simples.

\- Ah…Qu'est-ce que tu as chassé ?

Pff… Quelle question à poser à un vampire… D'un autre côté, que pouvait bien chasser un « vampire végétarien » ?

\- Nous sommes allés assez loin. Presqu'à la frontière du Canada. J'ai pu avoir deux pumas. Emmett a réussi à dénicher deux ours bruns, il était ravi.

Je ravalai ma salive. Peut-être aurais-je dû me taire finalement.

\- Ben quoi, s'exclama-t'-il en me regardant. Ils sont en surnombre cette année, au cas où tu l'ignorerais. C'est juste notre manière à nous d'aider la population locale. Jusqu'à très récemment, ils s'inquiétaient encore sur l'expansion du nombre d'ours. Ils causaient pas mal de frayeurs et dégâts.

Je ne relevai pas. Plusieurs anges passèrent, et pendant tout le trajet, je le sentis me détailler minutieusement, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je sentis son regard s'arrêter sur mon visage impassible, pourtant torturé par le besoin violent de lui en coller une. Puis, je le sentis observer mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras et aussi mes mains qui tentaient de ne pas briser le volant. Enfin, il se mit à observer mes cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche. Quelques mèches rebelles courant le long de mon visage jusqu'à mon cou semblaient à présent, capturer son attention. Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, je n'osai pas bouger. Je n'osai pas non plus lui dire de cesser ses inquisitions dérangeantes.

Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux une discussion des plus bizarres que ce silence pesant entre nous. Il fut le premier à casser cette atmosphère. Il fit une remarque sur ma voiture, une vieille Ford Mustang décapotable de 1965, de couleur noire aux bandes orangées sur le côté. Elle était certes vieille et pas très discrète. Mais, les vieilles choses avaient de la valeur à mes yeux et je n'avais pas su résister à son charme. Il me répondit par un « je peux comprendre ».

\- Alors, enchainai-je. Comment as-tu su que quelqu'un était entré chez moi ?

\- Oh ça…

D'un coup, j'eus l'impression d'avoir une statue de pierre à mes côtés. Il s'était figé, préparant sûrement une réponse satisfaisante. Je m'engageais à présent sur la voie rapide qui nous ramènerait à Forks dans un peu plus de vingt minutes.

\- J'ai un don.

\- J'avais deviné. Lequel ?

\- Il est difficile de dévoiler autant sur moi, alors que je ne sais presque rien sur toi.

Je me tus de nouveau. Il pouvait bien utiliser son _super pouvoir secret_ pour savoir ce qu'il voulait de moi, où était le problème ? Mais, je n'étais plus d'humeur aux sarcasmes. Je lui laissai le choix de continuer ou non cette conversation.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, soupira-t'-il.

\- Que reproches-tu au silence ?

\- Rien, lâcha-t'-il mi souriant, mi agacé. Si ce n'est que je n'y suis pas habitué, c'est tout.

Je crus discerner la même frustration que j'avais vue lors de notre première rencontre au lycée. Ce temps me paraissait très lointain. Nous arrivâmes enfin et je me garai dans le parking de ma résidence. Il regarda les alentours avec une telle indifférence que j'en fus gênée. Les environs n'étaient pas luxueux mais ce n'était pas mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait s'offrir des villas colossales.

Une fois sur mon palier, il m'arrêta net.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille avant que tu n'entres, fit-il en tendant la main devant moi. De cette manière, je pourrai déceler plus efficacement son odeur.

A contrecœur, je lui remis les clés. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir ma porte et d'entrer. Je regrettai amèrement mes habitudes négligentes en me souvenant de l'état dans lequel j'avais laissé mon chez-moi. J'entendais ses pas souples et discrets, aller et venir entre mon séjour et le couloir menant à ma salle de bain. Il s'arrêta rapidement devant la porte de ma chambre sans y pénétrer et je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Il fit de même devant celle de la chambre de Bree et revint dans le séjour. Enfin, après deux secondes et demie d'inspection, il réapparut dans l'encadrement. Il tenait dans une main, le livre que l'intrus avait utilisé pour écrire son mot. Dans son autre main, le mot en question.

L'air grave, il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et referma derrière moi. Je fis la lumière, plus par habitude que par nécessité. Ni lui ni moi n'en avions vraiment besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire : « comme tu es belle au soleil ? ». Il a osé t'écrire ça ?

\- Il a dû me voir… J'étais allongée quand il est passé. Dans l'arrière-cour.

Je me sentis si bête tandis qu'il me vrillait encore plus intensément du regard. J'eus comme un soudain intérêt pour le rangement. Je ramassai deux CD déposés par Bree sur la table basse devant le canapé et un livre ouvert qui gisait par terre. Je marquais la page et le remis à sa place dans ma chambre.

\- Et tu n'as rien vu venir ?

\- Non, grognais-je. Enfin, si. J'ai senti une présence dans la forêt.

Bientôt, je n'eus plus grand chose à faire. Lui se tenait planté là, tenant le mot et mon livre du bout des doigts. J'allai dans le coin cuisine récupérer un sac plastique et je lui tendis. Il enfouit prestement le tout à l'intérieur puis le rangea dans sa veste.

\- Bree n'est pas ici ?

\- Non, elle habite temporairement avec Mike et Tyler, en attendant de connaître l'identité de l'intrus. Nous sommes persuadés qu'elle était la cible. Les nouveau-nés sont rares dans notre monde. Des clans seraient prêts à nous détruire entièrement pour l'avoir, elle.

\- Pourtant, ce mot t'est adressé. Et Bree pense que tu es en danger.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle pense, au juste ? m'impatientai-je.

Je renonçai à cacher mon irritation. Même lui perdit de son assurance et recula de quelques pas face à moi. Tous ces mystères sur lui et sa famille finiraient par me rendre folle. Si Alice pouvait voir l'avenir, de quoi était-il capable ?

\- Je cherche simplement à comprendre, reprit-il d'un ton diplomatique. Ce mot t'est adressé, uniquement. C'est un tes livres que l'intrus à utiliser. Tous les objets qu'il a touché t'appartiennent. Il y a une possibilité que cette personne ne soit pas intéressée par Bree.

Tandis que l'éclat doré de ses yeux me submergeait une nouvelle fois, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau semblait trouver son explication plausible. Moi, immortelle depuis une vingtaine d'années environ, sachant me défendre et me battre seule. Si Edward avait raison, l'inconnu devait être beaucoup plus organisé et redoutable que nous le pensions.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des raisons de te vouloir du mal ?

Je pouffai de rire. Non, ma situation n'avait rien de drôle mais qui ne souhaitait pas ma peau, à vrai dire ?

\- Hé bien, la vie de Phoenix n'est pas de tout repos, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules. Et la vie de chasseresse, encore moins. Je dois avoir quelques idées sur les motivations de certains. Mais, ça risque d'être assez long.

Il me donna le dos et alla s'asseoir sur mon canapé, l'air insondable. Il prit une inspiration profonde et inutile, avant de joindre ses grandes mains devant lui.

\- J'ai toute l'éternité.

En un instant, j'avais déjà fait un inventaire de mes ennemis. Cela révélait peu pertinent. J'aurais aussitôt reconnu les traces des plus proches. Mais, si quelqu'un avait agi par l'intermédiaire d'un tiers pour ainsi brouiller les pistes ? En vérité, je n'avais aucune idée sur l'identité du suspect alors autant se focaliser sur les raisons qui aurait poussé un non-humain à venir chez moi.

\- Edward, tu sais ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es une Phoenix, répondit-il lentement, sans comprendre le but de cette question. Et tu as un statut spécial, n'est-ce pas ? une chasseresse, destinée à tuer des vampires.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais, sais-tu ce que sont les chasseurs, par rapport aux autres Phoenix ?

« Lorsque nous naissons en tant que Phoenix, nous sommes vulnérables. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs. Notre corps n'étant pas encore habitué à un tel afflux d'énergie, il bloque automatiquement toute tentative d'utilisation. C'est comme un réflexe de protection inné. Cela ne dure pas longtemps, heureusement. Un à deux ans. Peut-être trois, maximum. Durant ce temps, nous comptons exclusivement sur nos créateurs pour prendre soin de nous, pour nous cacher des autres, pour nous apprendre à nous maitriser et pour nous faire découvrir cette nouvelle vie que nous avons reçue. Une fois qu'un être est capable de maîtriser son potentiel, il peut décider de laisser son créateur, de prendre son indépendance et de parcourir le monde à sa guise. D'autres peuvent décider de rester avec lui et faire partie de son clan.»

La concentration et l'impatience qui émanaient d'Edward semblait similaire à ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand un mystère allait enfin s'éclaircir. L'intensité de son regard me troublait. Assise à quelques centimètres de lui, j'avais replié mes jambes sous moi, afin d'être confortable. Cela allait être long.

\- Et toi, tu es restée avec Mike.

\- Oui mais, Mike n'est pas mon créateur, répliquais-je un peu trop vivement avant de continuer plus calmement. Celui qui m'a transformé se nommait Charlie, Charlie Swan. Mike était son ami et son frère. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis longtemps et c'est lui qui m'a amené à Charlie, quand j'étais encore humaine.

\- Où est-il, maintenant ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir rencontré avec vous…

\- Nul ne le sait, murmurais-je simplement.

Je me surprenais toujours à regretter que les larmes soient exclusivement réservées aux humains. Comme j'aurai aimé en être capable, de temps en temps. J'aurai voulu avoir n'importe quel moyen pouvant diminuer la peine qui me pesait depuis dix-huit ans. Mais aussi douloureuse que puisse être mon affliction, elle devait être bien inférieure à ce que devait endurer Charlie depuis tant d'années. Où était-il retenu ? Etait-il toujours de ce monde ? Le reverrais-je un jour ?

« Il nous est défendu de transformer un humain qui n'aurait aucune sensibilité vis-à-vis de nous. Il doit obligatoirement avoir, ce que nous appelons, un septième sens ; c'est une sorte d'extra perception qui lui permettrait de différencier facilement un humain d'un non-humain, par exemple. Humaine, j'en étais capable. Quand je me suis réveillée en tant que Phoenix, une rumeur a circulé et les Gardiens ont douté de ma légitimité. Ils voulaient me rencontrer et me tester pour en avoir le cœur net. Même si cela signifiait m'exposer aux autres clans. Or, il est primordial qu'un nouveau-né reste caché pour éviter les kidnappings et les enrôlements de force par d'autres clans plus puissants.

Avec seulement Mike pour l'aider à me protéger, Charlie ne m'aurait jamais laissé prendre ce risque. Il a endossé la responsabilité même s'il était innocent. Depuis, Mike et moi sommes restés ensemble et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. »

\- Je suis désolé.

Sa sincérité me toucha et me réconforta quelque peu. Il était agréable de lui parler.

\- C'est Mike qui a fait de toi, une Chasseresse ?

\- Non, répétai-je. Après mes deux jours de transformation, je me suis réveillée avec… ça.

Je tournai mon buste suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir le symbole noir au bas de mon dos, à la base de ma colonne vertébrale. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en moi alors qu'il détaillait les deux petites courbes symétriques, formant une sorte de « v » calligraphié. En leur milieu, un simple point noir.

Je réprimai un sursaut, comme si un courant électrique m'avait traversé. Je ne m'étais pas attendu au contact glacé d'un de ses doigts.

\- Désolé, répéta-t'-il.

Je lui refis face, faisant mon maximum pour maitriser ma voix.

\- C'est à cela qu'on reconnait un Chasseur. En fonction de la personne, la marque peut apparaître n'importe où et prendre n'importe quelle forme.

\- Les autres Phoenix ont aussi une marque ?

\- Non, répondis-je. Nous sommes les seuls. Nous sommes « les marqués », « les maudits » ; de vulgaires tueurs sans âme. Notre propre race nous craint et nous déteste.

Je soupirai, esquissant un sourire las, et posai ma tête sur le canapé. Je ne le lâchai pas du regard, souhaitant connaître chacune de ses pensées grâce à ses réactions. Peu à peu, le vampire taciturne et dépressif laissait son impatience le gagner et modifier ses traits. Son intérêt grandissant pour notre monde me flattait quelque peu. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses prunelles brûlaient de désir de connaissances.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il y a quatre statuts bien distincts chez nous. Les Veilleurs sont impressionnants par leurs capacités de guérison, mais leurs attaques sont limitées. Les Combattants, comme leur nom l'indique, sont des bagarreurs et des stratèges. Grace à leur pouvoirs offensifs et à leurs armes, ils sont respectés par les autres de notre race, et surtout par les Gardiens.

\- Les Gardiens…

\- C'est un groupe qui rassemble les plus puissants, peu importe leur classe. Ils sont chargés d'assurer notre sécurité et de châtier ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux règles. Ils ont à peu près le même rôle que jouent les Volturi dans votre monde. Et enfin…

\- Enfin, on en arrive à toi, finit Edward en se redressant.

\- Les Chasseurs sont des Combattants aussi. Plus furtifs, cependant. Nous ne cherchons pas la bagarre, ni la gloire du combat. Nous sommes des tueurs, en théorie. Notre seul but est d'atteindre notre cible. Et de survivre par tous les moyens possibles… Nous sommes extrêmement difficiles à tuer puisque nos méthodes pour subvenir à nos besoins sont variées… et déplaisent à beaucoup d'entre nous.

Une totale incompréhension avait pris possession du visage parfait d'Edward.

\- Je me nourris d'auras, l'énergie vitale qui entoure tout être se mouvant sur Terre, tout ce qui a une âme. Elle peut être humaine ou bien provenir d'un immortel. De _n'importe_ quel immortel.

\- De n'importe quel immortel ? Des vampires…

\- Oui, des vampires, mais aussi d'autres Phoenix, répondis-je en l'observant toujours. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes craints.

Il s'était figé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je m'empressai de préciser :

\- Je n'ai jamais touché à un autre individu de mon espèce. Et je ne le ferai probablement jamais. Celle des humains est trop beaucoup faible pour nous être attrayante. Mais, lorsqu'un humain devient immortel, celle-ci est amplifiée et devient démesurée. Tristement, certains Chasseurs n'ont pas hésité à attaquer des Veilleurs ou des Combattants. J'ignore encore la raison. Cependant, ces accidents ont été assez rares dans notre histoire, le dernier cas remonterait à cent ans plus tôt ; Et pourtant, c'est bien de là que nous vient notre mauvaise réputation. On nous voit comme de potentiels prédateurs pour nos propres confrères ; des voleurs d'âmes.

Toujours pas de réponse. L'avais-je choqué avec mes révélations ? Pourtant, je connaissais aussi le monde des vampires, un univers pouvant être aussi cruel que le nôtre.

\- Je préfère l'énergie naturelle, repris-je espérant une réaction de sa part. Elle est plus saine, à mon avis. La source diffère en fonction de l'individu et de ses pouvoirs. Ceux maitrisant l'eau aimeront peut-être avoir l'océan à proximité pour se ressourcer. D'autres maitrisant le vent vivront certainement dans les hauteurs et dans un endroit venteux...

\- Et toi, tu ne maîtrises rien ?

Sa voix semblait morte. Il était redevenu le vampire qui avait toute la peine et la consternation du monde sur ses épaules.

Pour toute réponse, je lui montrai une bougie parfumée sur une de mes étagères, situées juste en face du canapé où nous étions. Il ne sursauta pas mais resta un long moment interdit lorsque la mèche s'enflamma brusquement devant lui. Enfin, la stupéfaction s'empara de lui, accentuant le côté juvénile de son visage mi-adulte, mi-enfant. Il fixa encore et encore la petite flamme apparaître, disparaître puis réapparaître, et enfin changer de couleur.

Néanmoins, la confusion et l'inquiétude vinrent bientôt (bien trop tôt) reprendre leur place, le faisant vieillir de plusieurs années en à peine quelques secondes.

\- Les maîtres du feu aiment les endroits ensoleillés. Ce sont les rayons solaires qui sont ma principale source de nourriture.

\- Tu dois vraiment te plaire ici, fit-il remarquer.

\- En effet, admis-je en riant. Forks n'est pas le plus meilleur endroit pour vivre, je te l'accorde. Mais, c'est justement le meilleur endroit pour s'y cacher.

\- _C'était_ le meilleur endroit, répliqua-t'-il tel un automate. Plus maintenant. Un de ces Gardiens est peut-être venu ici, pour toi…

Un Gardien serait venu et m'aurait laissé un mot, avant de repartir ? Peu probable. Mais, à part eux, qui d'autre me voudrait du mal ?

\- Les Gardiens ont souhaité pendant longtemps nous voir disparaître mais ils tolèrent beaucoup plus notre présence, dernièrement.

\- Vraiment ?

Ce n'était plus la curiosité qui le poussait à me demander plus de détails. J'avais l'impression que c'était juste par politesse.

\- Depuis un siècle environ, les rixes entre vampires et Phoenix ont augmenté. Considérablement. De plus en plus des nôtres se faisaient massacrer, sans que les responsables ne puissent être retrouvés et être châtiés. Les Gardiens ont découvert que… les Chasseurs préféraient largement l'aura des vampires à celui d'autres Phoenix.

Je sentis la fine chaleur qui s'était installée entre nous voler en éclat. Avec regret, je l'observai outrepasser son choc et accentuer son expression froide et distante.

\- C'est bon ! fit-il brusquement. Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça ?

Je m'arrêtai, le laissant digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre et maitriser sa rage. Un temps, je décelai de l'incrédulité, tandis qu'il secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Il murmura si bas que je ne fus pas sûre d'avoir compris.

« Une aura ? Une âme… chez des vampires ? ». Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Ignorant que faire d'autre, j'acquiesçai. Edward était vraiment étrange. Parmi tout ce que je venais de dire, la seule information qu'il retenait était l'aura des vampires ! Oui, les vampires avaient une aura, et alors ? Sans cette fine couche d'énergie qui l'entourait, il n'existerait pas. Il ne pourrait ni se mouvoir, ni parler et encore moins réfléchir. Il n'aurait plus aucune conscience.

Il se figea quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers moi.

\- C'est complètement ridicule !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule, osai-je prudemment.

\- Toute ton histoire ! Comment pourrais-tu chasser ce qui n'existe pas chez nous ?

Il avait bondit en un éclair et entamait à présent les cent pas devant moi. Il ne riait plus.

\- Comment pourrions-nous avoir une quelconque énergie vitale en nous ? Nous sommes morts !

\- Pourrais-tu… parler moins fort ?

De l'autre côté du mûr, j'entendis les ronflements de ma voisine cesser puis reprendre. Toutefois, mon invité n'en avait rien à faire. Une main accrochée à ses cheveux, il semblait perdu dans le vide, comme s'il essayait de se faire à une vérité qui contredisait toutes ses croyances.

Âme, aura ou énergie vitale. Pour moi, c'était la même chose : lorsque la totalité en était consommée, l'être ne se relevait pas. A ce moment, je le considérais comme définitivement mort.

Or, le fait que nous interagissions, Edward et moi, prouvait qu'il devait y avoir un état, autre que la vie et la mort… Un état « immortel », situé entre les deux, peut-être ?

\- As-tu envie de me tuer, en ce moment ?

D'un coup, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, furieux. Sans réfléchir, je hochai la tête, brièvement.

\- Je veux dire, non !

Il émit un rire bref et amer. Mon désarroi devait être risible, après tout. Ou bien, peut-être perdait-il la tête ? Les vampires pouvaient-ils perdre la tête ?

\- _Je_ sais me contrôler, Edward. Une qualité qui n'est certes, pas donnée à tout le monde.

Satisfaite, je le vis couper court à ses moqueries. Je n'oubliais pas l'embarras qui s'était emparé de lui quand Jane avait osé souligner son manque de contrôle à mon égard. Et ce, devant toute sa famille. C'était sans aucun doute un sujet très sensible pour lui. Sûrement aurais-je dû être plus compatissante envers lui.

 _Au diable, la compassion..._

\- Tu as autre chose à raconter, demanda-t'-il sèchement.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Je ne pense pas être la cible principale de l'intrus. C'est Bree le nouveau-né qui doit être protégé. Toutefois, si c'est moi qu'on recherche, l'intrus devait être soit un des Gardiens, ou bien un de leurs nombreux espions envoyés pour me capturer.

Si tel était le cas, il fallait savoir dans quel but : était-ce parce qu'ils avaient repris la traque des Chasseurs, car nous devenions trop nombreux ? Comme la dernière fois, à Lima en Amérique du Sud ? Ou étais-je la seule visée ? Un Combattant avait-il été engagé dans le but de me ramener aux Gardiens afin de me juger ?

\- Et si c'était le cas, continua Edward en me prouvant que j'avais raisonné tout haut. S'ils te voyaient telle que tu es, tu pourrais ramener ton créateur ?

\- Mike en doute. D'après lui, il s'agit d'un complot et me livrer à eux n'arrangera rien. Au contraire, ils finiront par me tuer et Charlie aussi… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, douloureusement. Là sur l'étagère en face de nous, il y avait tous mes effets personnels, des souvenirs ramenés de pays étrangers, des photos de ma famille. Mais, rien qui n'était lié à Charlie. Il n'apparaissait sur aucune photo, si bien qu'on pourrait douter de son existence. La seule preuve que j'avais de lui, c'était moi-même. Alors que j'étais proche de la mort, des années auparavant, il s'était présenté à moi en rêve, et m'avait demandé de le suivre dans une nouvelle vie totalement différente de celle que j'avais vécue avant.

Le siège à côté de moi, s'affaissa de nouveau. Il émanait toujours de mon invité une agitation qu'il parvenait néanmoins à mieux maîtriser. Il semblait si inquiet, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Le mélange de choc, de colère, de tristesse e de désespoir que je lisais dans son regard fit disparaître ma colère. J'ignorais ce qui le choquait tant dans cette histoire d'âme chez les vampires, mais je revins au sujet principal qui le concernait. Je me fis rassurante.

\- Le plus important à savoir concernant les Gardiens et les autres classes de Phoenix, c'est qu'ils ont horreur des vampires. Beaucoup en ont peur. Ils prendront leurs distances avec un groupe aussi nombreux et civilisé que celui de ta famille.

Moi, qui pensais alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère, j'en fus déçue. Un instant passa durant lequel il resta immobile, et moi de même. Rien à part les bruits de la nuit ne venait troubler ce silence lourd en révélations.

« _Nous sommes dotés… d'une aura. Comme les humains ?…_ »

Tandis que lui devait se perdre en réflexions philosophiques et complétement abstraites sur le statut des vampires, je remarquais à quel point, une fois encore, je me rapprochais un peu plus de la mort. Cette vieille amie aimait jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi depuis mes années humaines, à telle point que même mon statut d'immortelle ne pouvait l'arrêter. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ce qualificatif déplacé. Même si le temps n'opérait aucun changement sur nous, physiquement du moins, qui pouvait réellement se prétendre _immortel_ ?

Nous restâmes assis là, longtemps. Dans le silence. Ni lui, ni moi ne souhaitions troubler cette agréable tranquillité : elle pouvait bien être la dernière en ce qui me concernait. Etrangement, mon assurance sur le faible risque que courrait sa famille ne l'avait pas déridé. Renfrogné, il continuait à fixer le sol, en pleine discussion avec lui-même. La teinte de ses cheveux variaient lentement, passant d'un auburn sombre à une couleur plus chatoyante. Sa peau aussi s'illuminait sous l'effet d'un rare rayon de soleil qui pénétrait l'appartement.

C'était bel et bien un ciel moins couvert que d'habitude qui se dessinait au-delà de ma fenêtre. Je me sentais déjà plus légère à l'idée d'une autre journée ensoleillée.

\- J'attirerais sans doute moins l'attention en restant dans la forêt, chuchota Edward si bas que je ne fus pas sûre d'entendre.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, répondis-je en prenant conscience de son problème. Je te ramènerai chez toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre dans ce cas.

Il se leva et me donna le dos. Je fis de même et allai chercher mes clés de voiture. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup devant mon armoire, ayant sûrement à l'intérieur quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être le couvrir. Lorsque je revins avec mon vêtement, il était face à ma porte-fenêtre, mélancolique une fois encore. Son pull beige moulait son buste de façon exquise et révélait par devant le haut de son torse par une forme en V. Le pantalon noir qu'il portait tombait droit sur des chaussures noires en cuir, soigneusement lacées, et masquait complètement ses jambes. A présent que je n'étais plus captivée par les expressions changeantes de son visage, je me rendais compte de la valeur de ce qu'il portait. Ce pull et ce pantalon, sans parler des chaussures, devaient valoir plus que la caution de mon appartement.

\- Tu as fini ?

Surpris, mon cœur rata un battement. Il se retourna et vint vers moi, arquant un sourcil en remarquant ce que je tenais. Je me contentai de déplier et de lui montrer mon sweat à capuche surdimensionné. D'habitude, il me cachait complètement, jusqu'au ras du genou. Cela devrait amplement suffire à masquer sa tête et son cou du soleil. Mais, il considéra si longtemps mon linge que je crus qu'il refuserait. La différence de qualité entre ses habits et les miens me sautaient d'autant plus aux yeux. Je crus étouffer de honte. Toutefois, il dézippa mon sweat et l'enfila prestement, sans mot dire.

La descente fut tout aussi silencieuse. Devant moi, il se mouvait en donnant à mon habit une grâce et une classe que je ne lui connaissais pas. Déjà à fleur de peau par son attitude, je me laissai submerger par l'agacement. La notion de ridicule n'existait-elle donc pas chez les Cullen ! _Autant s'y faire_ , me dis-je désespérément en observant sa démarche souple. Il descendit avec grâce cinq autres marches avant de rabattre d'un geste souple ma capuche sur sa tête. Plus bas, j'entendis un rythme cardiaque lourd et le chuintement régulier, caractéristique d'un balai qu'on passait.

James s'arrêta dans son activité et observa d'abord Edward. Mais aucune partie de son apparence ne lui était identifiable sous mon sweat, il se tourna alors vers moi, l'air mauvais. L'ignorant, je continuai mon chemin, sentant son regard gênant jusqu'à ce que je referme la porte d'entrée avec soulagement. Nous parcourûmes la cinquantaine de mètres nous séparant de ma voiture à vitesse humaine, par sécurité. Nous fûmes accueillis par un ciel bleu dégagé et par une fraiche brise matinale. Je lui déverrouillai ma voiture et Edward s'y engouffra côté passager. La main sur la portière, je stoppai net, me sentant de nouveau observée. Automatiquement, ma vision se fit plus précise sur la résidence que nous venions de quitter, sur une fenêtre située au-dessus de la mienne.

 _Zut_ …

\- Des problèmes, me demanda-t'-il lorsque je me glissai à mon tour dans l'habitacle.

\- On peut dire ça.

Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je développe mais je n'en fis rien. Un grondement agacé me répondit. Lui aussi, l'avait probablement repérée. Je démarrai et sortis du parking, laissant Jane se fabriquer sa propre explication après avoir vu Edward sortir de chez moi, au petit matin. _Oh_ … Pouvait-elle vraiment imaginer que… ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, encore ?

\- Rien.

* * *

 **Alors, ce long chapitre vous a plu?**

 **Jacob fera probablement partie de l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre.**


	9. Sale Caractère

**9) Sale Caractère**

Un nouveau jour dans la ville encore endormie de Forks. Mais, celui-ci était étincelant, littéralement. Les traces de la dernière averse étaient présentes et nous passions dans les rues inondées par les éclats du soleil. J'étais confuse et indécise. Je me divisais entre souhaitant profiter de ce beau spectacle en silence ou en écoutant la voix de velours de mon passager.

\- De mon temps, toutes les jeunes filles savaient entamer et entretenir la conversation. Cela me manque énormément dans ce siècle. A croire qu'avec toutes ces nouvelles technologies, la conversation est devenue un luxe que plus personne ne peut s'offrir. Je n'ai rien contre l'évolution de la communication bien sûr, ni contre l'usage du langage « SMS » comme on dit. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de considérer leurs conséquences sur la discussion comme étant plus que catastrophiques.

\- Ok.

Je n'avais rien non plus contre les langages SMS. « Ok », c'était simple et rapide, sans s'encombrer d'autres paroles inutiles. Mais, ses traits prirent une telle expression que j'eus énormément de mal à afficher un air impassible. Peut-être aurait-il grogné si j'avais ouvertement éclaté de rire face à lui.

 _Méchante, Bella. Méchante_ …

C'était ma petite revanche après m'être laissée embarrassée si facilement par lui. Involontairement, j'accordais trop d'importance à ce qu'il pouvait penser, à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir surtout vis-à-vis de moi. Or, je ne cherchais pas à lui plaire, _loin de là_. Je supposais que c'était normal, après tout. Toute personne après avoir eu un aperçu de la colossale villa des Cullen, serait même légèrement gênée si l'un d'entre eux venait dans son modeste appartement. Cette personne serait tout aussi troublée si elle devait dépanner d'un sweat un peu élimé, quelqu'un habitué à la haute couture.

D'un autre côté, Je peinais à l'imaginer aussi prétentieux. Après tout, son hésitation tenait peut-être du fait que j'étais son ennemie, plutôt que de la valeur des choses qui m'entouraient.

 _Oui, surement._

 _Grrr…._ Encore une fois, pourquoi devrais-je me casser la tête sur ce que devait ou non penser Edward Cullen de moi ?

\- Je vais où maintenant ? demandai-je arrivée à un feu rouge.

\- Tu prends à droite, et tu continues jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. C'est plus court, par là.

\- Ok.

\- Pff…Ok, fustigea-t'-il. Est-ce l'unique mot de ton vocabulaire ?

\- D'où te vient ta soudaine envie de converser ? Je pensais plutôt que tu désirais mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

\- La conversation est une activité sociale que j'ai toujours appréciée, et ce, depuis mes années en tant qu'humain. A présent, je la considère toujours aussi plaisante puisqu'elle permet de me focaliser sur autre chose que l'appel de ton sang.

\- Oh !

 _Idiote_ … Lui, devait constamment se retenir. Encore une fois, ce vampire souffrait pour mon bien-être alors que je ne cherchais qu'à l'agacer. Je me creusai la tête, non pas pour trouver des sujets de discussion. Car, bien malgré moi, la vie de ces vampires végétariens m'intriguait. _Sa_ vie m'intriguait. Mais pour l'instant, je cherchais une manière non intrusive de les lancer. Au feu vert, j'avançai dans la direction donnée.

\- Quand es-tu né ?

\- Je suis né le 20 juin 1901, dans une famille aisée de Chicago. Surprise ?

\- Non, admis-je. Cela explique tes manières d'un autre temps.

\- Je suis très attaché à l'éducation que j'ai reçue. Mon père, avocat, était constamment hors de la maison. Donc, quand je n'étais pas aux études, je passais la plupart du temps avec ma mère, qui m'a élevé et enseigné comment agir en société. Lorsque des années après, j'ai connu Esmé, elle a continué ce travail. Même si je suis théoriquement plus âgé qu'elle, je la considère comme ma seconde mère. Cette éducation « d'un autre temps » comme tu dis, c'est comme un hommage que je leur rends. Traverser les années en tant qu'immortel n'y a rien changé.

\- Je vois, répondis-je attendrie malgré moi. Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? Et comment as-tu connu le Docteur Cullen ?

Il se figea telle une statue de granit, le visage dur et je regrettai aussitôt mes dernières questions. Le sujet de la perte de son humanité devait être trop sensible.

« _Nous luttons contre une nature qui nous dégoute. Aucun de nous n'a souhaité cette existence…_ ». Ces paroles, marquées par le désespoir et la tristesse firent douloureusement écho dans un coin de mon esprit. Je me sentis mal.

\- Une autre, se contenta-t'-il de dire. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à celle-là.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige, tu sais...

\- Je sais. Une autre.

\- D'accord. Alors, comment as-tu su que quelqu'un était entré chez moi ?

Un sourire en coin cassa son masque d'amertume tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

\- Comment as-tu convaincu Bree pour qu'elle te le dise ?

\- Bree n'a rien dit du tout, déclara-t'-il. Elle n'y est pour rien. Il se trouve que... Elle y pensait en cours d'histoire.

Agacée par le silence qui suivit, je me tournai donc vers lui, sans comprendre. Lui, évitait mon regard et fixait droit devant lui. Je n'eus pas de mal à rouler pendant deux ou trois minutes sans vraiment regarder la route, lorsqu'enfin, il soupira et pencha la tête vers moi.

\- Tu sais que certains d'entre nous possèdent des capacités surnaturelles ? Des dons ?

\- Mouais…, répondis-je, méfiante.

\- Le mien consiste à « _entendre_ » ce que les autres pensent. Hmm… Que fais-tu ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ralenti l'allure jusqu'à m'arrêter en plein milieu de la route. Je tentai de ne pas briser le volant de mes mains. Quoique, mieux valait le volant que son cou… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? articulai-je, la bouche sèche.

\- Oui, ça surprend un peu, pas vrai ?

\- Un peu ?!

\- Tout d'abord, répliqua-t'-il sur la défensive, ce n'est pas un don que je peux contrôler. Je ne peux pas décider d'écouter cinq minutes puis décider d'arrêter à ma guise. Ce n'est pas comme une radio qu'on déciderait d'éteindre et d'allumer.

Si je savais transpirer, des sueurs froides couleraient le long de ma nuque. Mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait quand je repensais à tout ce qui m'était passé par la tête en sa présence. A ma plus grande honte, je me rendis compte que je l'avais détaillé physiquement à plusieurs reprises. Je m'étais rendue compte à quel point il était… Beau ? Non, pas juste beau, mais à tomber. Magnifique. Et une fois qu'on le connaissait mieux, qu'on prenait en compte sa personnalité, ses craintes et ses problèmes de conscience qui le rendait encore plus humain que certains hommes ou femmes de ce monde, il était quasiment impossible de résister à l'attraction d'Edward.

 _Zut ! Avait-il entendu ça aussi ?_

J'eus envie de crier. Je voulais que mon siège, puis le sol m'aspirent et me fassent disparaître toujours plus bas dans les abysses. J'étais humiliée. Pourtant, mes états d'âme ne semblaient pas le déranger outre mesure. Etait-il si habitué à ce genre de pensées à son égard de la part des femmes qu'il croisait, qu'il en était à présent complètement indifférent ? Ce manque d'empathie contrastait durement avec ce que je connaissais de lui.

\- Carlisle pense qu'on emmène dans notre immortalité, les traits les plus forts de notre personnalité, et qu'ils s'amplifient considérablement. D'après lui, j'avais dû être très sensible aux autres, constamment à leur écoute. A présent, j'ai droit à plus d'informations que je n'aimerais en avoir. (Il grimaça) Bien que ma famille me soit chère, rester avec eux est assez compliqué, parfois. Chaque personne a besoin d'intimité, surtout les couples. Et je ne peux la leur offrir qu'en quittant la maison quelques heures. Ah…

Une main couvrit son visage, sans pouvoir cacher son sourire embarrassé. Enfin, elle remonta, glissant entre ses mèches cuivre.

\- Cependant, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Avec Alice, je suis l'une des meilleures armes que nous ayons à disposition en cas d'agressions venant de l'extérieur. C'est un don et un fardeau, à la fois.

\- … Je n'en doute pas, fis-je, tout bas.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel il dut prendre conscience de mon agitation. Mortifiée, je baissai la tête, utilisant mes cheveux comme un rideau entre lui et moi. J'attendais. Des moqueries, peut-être. Une confirmation à mes craintes. Des excuses…

\- Et toi, tu es… unique, continua-t'-il sèchement. Il me semble. De toute mon existence, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de bloquer mon pouvoir. Je ne croyais pas cela possible. Je suis revenu plusieurs fois te voir dans ce parking. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir importuné ainsi, j'étais juste… curieux. S'il m'était possible de dormir, tu m'aurais flanqué des nuits entières d'insomnie. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, Carlisle, non plus. Personne n'était capable de me fournir une explication hypothétique et rationnelle.

Ces derniers mots prononcés tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête, sans que je ne les comprenne. Jusqu'au déclic.

\- Je bloque ton pouvoir ? Pourquoi?

\- Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir...

Je sentis alors un immense poids disparaître de ma poitrine, en réalisant ce que je venais d'entendre. Je respirais de nouveau normalement, mais mon immense soulagement n'effaça pas ma honte.

\- Tu sembles aller mieux, remarqua-t'-il durement.

\- Évidemment !

J'eus de nouveau droit à ce regard concentré et frustré qu'il me réservait le plus souvent. A présent que je connaissais son origine, je sentis bien malgré moi mes lèvres s'étirer, en un pauvre sourire.

\- Tu pourrais avancer, s'il te plait ? Les gens ne vont plus tarder à envahir cet endroit.

\- Quoi ? Ah,… Oui.

Le temps se faisait plus clair et nous commencions à croiser quelques voitures. Je reçus même des coups de klaxon agacés. Nous continuâmes en silence le reste du chemin. La sortie Est de la ville donnait sur un long chemin sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans la verdure. Bien qu'encore chamboulée par mes récentes découvertes, je réussis tout de même garder une allure supérieure à soixante-dix kilomètre/heure. Mais, ce n'était toujours pas assez rapide pour lui, qui au bout d'un moment montra son agacement.

\- Pff, est-ce que tu roules tout le temps à cette vitesse ?

\- Aurais-tu un rendez-vous urgent dont je n'aurais pas connaissance ? raillai-je. Auquel cas, tu peux toujours sortir de la voiture et courir. Après tout, il n'y a plus aucun humain, ici. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pour une raison inconnue, resta avec moi. Au bout d'un moment, l'endroit me redevint familier et je revis le chemin de terre qu'Alice avait pris avec moi pour quitter la nationale et s'engager chez les Cullen. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, la mer de verdure devant leur maison m'apparut.

\- Je comprends mieux d'où te venait toute cette aversion à mon encontre, conclus-je en stoppant la voiture. Et moi, qui pensais que tu ne m'appréciait pas.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'apprécier au juste, demanda-il d'un ton plus tranchant que d'habitude. Tu restes un des pires danger pour nous, tous.

Je l'observai enlever prestement mon sweat, comme s'il semblait pressé de partir. Pressé de me fuir. S'il m'avait attaqué puis mordu, peut-être aurais-je eu moins mal…

\- Tu viens de passer toute une nuit chez moi, sain et sauf... Et tu me considères encore comme un danger ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. Tu es une faille dans notre système de sécurité. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu t'y prenais pour me bloquer, en passant plus de temps avec toi. En vain. (Il grogna) Enfin, je suis au moins certain que tu ne souhaites aucun mal à notre famille. C'est ce qui importe le plus, j'imagine.

Et j'avais finalement ma réponse. L'autre soir, dans le parking de l'hôpital, il n'était pas simplement venu s'excuser de son attitude. Mais, aussi pour percer le mystère entourant mes pensées silencieuses. Pareil pour hier soir : il avait insisté pour venir chez moi, humer l'odeur de l'étranger et il en avait profité pour mener sa petite enquête. Voilà pourquoi il avait semblé si intéressé par mon histoire, quelques heures plus tôt. Non pas parce qu'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à moi, mais simplement pour lui-même. Du moins, pour protéger sa famille, comme il le disait.

\- Une faille pour votre système de sécurité ? Ou bien, une faille pour ton égo surdimensionné ?

Un grondement rageur me répondit avant que je n'entende la portière côté passager s'ouvrir puis claquer. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bête, ni trahie à ce point. Quoique...

\- Ça explique…tout, admis-je, lentement.

 _Mais, à quoi je m'attendais, au juste ?_

Il se pencha à la fenêtre, une dernière fois.

\- Carlisle te le rendra dès qu'il te verra à l'hôpital, dit-il en me montrant le sac en plastique contenant mon livre. Ça te convient ?

\- ...Comme tu veux.

Sur le siège passager où s'était trouvé Edward, reposait à présent le carré soigneusement plié de mon sweat. A allure humaine, il traversa la pelouse en direction de sa maison, sans un regard en arrière. Alors, je fis de même. J'essayai, du moins.

\- Edward, criai-je.

\- Quoi, dit-il en se retournant.

Qu'avais-je envie de lui dire, déjà ?

 _Pauvre con !_

... A part des insultes qui auraient réduis ma fierté à néant ?

Je braquai le volant, et fis demi-tour brusquement, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur avant de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse. Son air, à moitié ébahi, à moitié furieux, me redonna à peine l'envie de sourire. J'enregistrai une dernière image de lui, ses beaux habits et ses cheveux trempés, éclaboussés de boue.

 _Pourvu qu'Emmett se fiche de lui._

J'enchaînai ce début de matinée éprouvant avec une autre journée de travail. Dès que j'arrivai à mon poste, je reçu sans surprise un appel du Docteur Cullen confirmant son absence pour cette journée ensoleillée et le retour à son poste à 18h30. Il serait de garde aujourd'hui, et pour tout le reste de la semaine. Je m'en voulus de ne pas mieux profiter de mon espace, libre de tout suceur de sang. Même les effets agréables du soleil sur ma peau n'y firent rien. La journée se contenta de passer, et je pensais me laisser aller avec elle, jusqu'au soir.

Le temps égayait certains de nos patients, lesquels souhaitaient en profiter pour se promener à l'extérieur. Les médecins insistèrent pour qu'ils soient encadrés par un moins un membre du personnel soignant. Une fois la paperasse terminée, j'allai accompagner la famille Clearwater, à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Seth, le grand gaillard dont s'occupait le Docteur Cullen, était content de revoir sa mère et sa sœur. C'étaient des amérindiens, habitant une réserve du nom de La Push, à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Mais, Port Angeles étant le plus proche endroit ayant un établissement hospitalier qui pouvait prendre soin des blessures de Seth, leurs visites étaient donc irrégulières. L'air frais lui fit du bien à ce que je constatais. Une très mauvaise chute à moto avait coincé cet adolescent de seize ans dans un fauteuil roulant pour la vie. Je fus admirative devant ses sourires francs, ses blagues stupides mais marrantes et son moral en acier trempé. Il m'aida à penser à autre chose qu'à un certain vampire idiot, et sa bonne humeur eut bientôt le dessus sur ma morosité.

Bientôt, sa mère et sa sœur durent partir, me laissant pousser son fauteuil jusqu'à sa chambre. Il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Bella, me fit-il suppliant. S'il te plait, tu veux bien qu'on reste encore un peu ? Des amis doivent venir me voir.

\- Il commence à faire nuit, Seth. Ils viendront sûrement un autre jour. De plus, le Docteur Cullen va sûrement me…

D'un coup, il se retourna et me lança son regard de chien battu. Le genre d'expression à faire fondre un marshmallow. Je soupirai. C'était vraiment un enfant dans un corps d'homme. Mais, un enfant auquel je ne pouvais pas résister et il le savait bien.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'attendrai tes amis à l'entrée et je les ferai monter discrètement dans ta chambre. Ça te va ?

Enfin, son visage rayonna de nouveau, pendant que nous rentrions dans l'établissement. Tandis que nous étions dans l'ascenseur, j'envisageai la possibilité de lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué à réparer une colonne vertébrale. Il me suffirait d'une seconde… Allais-je vraiment transgresser une des lois des Gardiens, alors que j'étais déjà recherchée ? J'entendais déjà la voix de Mike dans un coin de ma tête : « _On ne se mêle pas aux humains, Bella ! Tu cherches vraiment à te faire repérer ?_ ». Je soupirai, agacée. Ce jeune garçon n'avait rien à faire dans un fauteuil roulant ! « _C'est la vie_ » me répondit sa voix.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et au moment où nous tournions dans son couloir, nous fûmes accueillis par des exclamations surexcitées.

\- Seth ! Vieux !

\- Hey, Mec ! Désolé du retard !

\- On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu !

\- Chhhttt, fis-je.

Les trois gaillards qui attendaient à l'entrée de sa porte se turent, embarrassés par leur tapage et me firent des signes d'excuses. Ils étaient grands et baraqués mais la façon dont ils se courbaient, les mains devant la bouche, effrayés d'avoir été trop indiscrets me fit pouffer de rire. Je continuai à pousser Seth dans sa chambre, afin qu'ils soient tranquilles et je me reculai.

\- Attends, Bella, fit Seth tout sourire. Je te présente Quil et Embry, mes cousins.

Il me montra les deux hommes aux cheveux courts. Ils semblaient tellement plus âgés que Seth. Quil dépassait Embry d'une tête, et me salua de la tête tandis que son cousin me fit un signe de la main. Quant à l'autre que je ne connaissais pas encore, il me regardait de haut en bas, les lèvres entr'ouvertes. Tous trois étaient faiblement vêtus pour la saison: des vestes légères, en t-shirts fins ou en débardeurs, le tout accompagnés de shorts en jean et de baskets. Ils sentaient aussi très bons, pas autant que les vampires, mais l'énergie qui se dégageait d'eux ne pouvait être ignorée.

\- Et voilà Jake… Enfin, Jacob, mais tout le monde l'appelle Jake. C'est mon meilleur pote.

\- Enchanté, Bella, fit Jacob en me tendant la main.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je en la lui serrant.

\- Dis donc, Seth, dit Embry. Tu nous avais caché que les infirmières ici étaient aussi jolies.

\- Oh, je sens que je vais tomber malade souvent, rajouta Quil, une main sur le front. D'ailleurs, je commence à me sentir mal. J'ai dû attraper quelque chose. Bella, tu veux bien voir ce que j'ai ?

\- Arrêtez les gars ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

Seth, embarrassé, ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à l'hilarité générale. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. L'ambiance était bon enfant. La présence de ces types était si chaleureuse, que je restai un moment avec eux. Le temps passa vite et Jacob entretenait la conversation avec moi. Je lui sortais les mensonges que j'avais appris : _« J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je travaille ici et je m'occupe, en même temps, de ma sœur adoptive. Mes parents sont morts… Un accident de voiture._ _»_ Etc… Etc…. Il semblait ravi et sous le charme, ce que les deux autres firent remarquer.

\- Hey Jake, tu pourrais nous laisser faire un peu connaissance avec Bella ?

\- Ouais ! Si c'est pas trop te demander, _Monsieur Le Tombeur_ !

Et là, d'autres éclats de rire nous saisirent. Malheureusement, l'heure marquant la fin des visites était déjà dépassée depuis longtemps. Je regrettais déjà d'y mettre fin.

\- Le Dr Cullen va arriver et je risque d'avoir des remarques s'il vous voit dans la chambre de Seth…

Ce fut comme si j'avais cassé la bonne ambiance d'un coup, avec cette phrase. Leur mine devint sombre et leur regard noir. Étonnée leur animosité soudaine, je leur suggérai de revenir demain, beaucoup plus tôt. J'allai même jusqu'à m'excuser pour une raison inconnue. Après tout, je ne décidais pas des horaires de l'hôpital.

\- Cullen ? demanda Quil, devenu agressif. C'est Cullen, ton médecin ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a opéré, se défendit Seth. Dans l'état où j'étais arrivé, je ne pouvais pas faire le difficile. Et puis, il est très aimable. Il ne m'a jamais menacé ou mis en danger une seule fois.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Et moi, je ne comprenais plus rien : pourquoi une telle aversion contre le Docteur, alors qu'il avait réussi à se mettre tout l'hôpital dans sa poche ? Que savaient-ils de lui, exactement ? J'allai leur demander d'ailleurs, quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Bonsoir, comment va notre jeune malade…Oh!

 _Mauvais timing, Doc…_

Sa voix enjouée s'éteignit face au public qui le fixait avec rage. Quil et Embry se firent deux pas en avant, malgré les incitations au calme de leur ami en fauteuil. Et quelque chose me poussa à intervenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsque je leur fis barrage. Ils avaient beau me dépasser de plusieurs centimètres, cela ne les empêcha pas de ressentir un certain danger provenant de moi. Et moi de même, je fus certaine que ces types n'étaient pas vraiment humains.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, menaçai-je, l'heure des visites est terminée. Vous pourrez revenir demain, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de donner ton dos à ce… type, me prévint Quil, rageur. Tu ne sais pas qui il est.

Un autre mystère de confirmé : ils savaient qu'il était un vampire… Mais, comment avaient-ils été mis au courant ?

\- Je sais très bien qui il est, répondis-je. C'est le médecin qui a sauvé la vie de votre cousin.

Ma dernière phrase sembla faire diminuer ses tremblements. Puis, Jacob vint à la rescousse en posant une main sur l'épaule de Quil. Il s'excusa auprès de moi, mais ignora Cullen quand ils passèrent la porte, tous les trois.

\- On reviendra Seth. Désolé.

\- T'inquiète, Jake. Rentrez bien !

Jacob me lança un dernier avertissement de ses yeux sombres, puis disparut dans le couloir. Lorsque je me tournai vers Cullen pour des explications, il reprit son rôle du parfait docteur avec son patient, les traits plus tendus que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il finit avec lui, mon heure était arrivée. Nous sortîmes ensemble de la chambre et je ne pouvais déjà plus contrôler ma curiosité.

\- Tiens, me fit le Docteur en me rendant mes affaires. Je te remercie de nous avoir permis de sentir cette flagrance. J'espère que vous le trouverez vite, afin qu'il ne vous cause pas trop d'ennuis. De notre côté, nous préviendrons si jamais nous tombons de nouveau sur cette trace.

Mon humeur s'assombrit au moment où je récupérai mon roman. J'imaginais qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour m'attendre à la sortie de l'hôpital, ni pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture.

\- Est-ce ça va, Isabella ? Tu ne sembles pas au meilleur de ta forme.

 _Votre fils est simplement un sale con..._

\- Ça va, maugréais-je, puis je changeai de sujet. Vous les connaissez, les amis de Seth ?

\- Connaitre est un bien grand mot, répondit-il en balançant la tête de droite à gauche. Disons que j'ai connu leurs ancêtres.

\- Pardon ?

Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait nous entendre et continua.

\- Nous avons fait une trêve avec les Indiens Quileutes. Nous avons promis de ne pas aller sur leur territoire et de ne mordre aucun humain. Eux, en retour, ont promis de ne pas dévoiler notre identité aux autres populations.

\- Ils savent ce que vous êtes ? Et vous avez pris Seth en charge, malgré tout ?

Mal à l'aise et inquiet, le Docteur affirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- J'étais un des seuls disponibles lorsqu'il est entré, dans un état grave. J'espérais aussi pouvoir apaiser les tensions, entre les Indiens et nous. Mais, certaines choses ne changeront jamais, j'imagine.

\- Je vois.

Nous arpentâmes le couloir et nous nous arrêtâmes devant les ascenseurs. J'eus un bref sourire, lorsqu'il annonça son intention de prendre les escaliers. Je ne le retins pas, évidemment.

\- Bonne soirée, Docteur.

\- Bonne nuit, Isabella, répondit-il avant que la porte métallique ne se referme complètement.

Une bonne nuit, voilà ce qu'il me fallait, me dis-je en sortant de l'établissement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans rêve. Je déverrouillai puis entrai dans ma voiture sans n'avoir croisé personne, pourtant une délicieuse odeur avait envahi mon habitacle et caressai actuellement mes sens. Bientôt, mes yeux tombèrent sur le linge soigneusement plié, à côté de moi. Je le pris avec précaution, débattant si je devais le balancer par la fenêtre ou le brûler. Au final, j'inspirai fortement dedans, avant de l'enfiler. Le tissu était froid, glacé, et rempli de son parfum. En soupirant désespérément, je me repassai la scène de la nuit dernière, jusqu'au petit matin. J'identifiai tous les détails dont je me souvenais, ses intonations, ses expressions faciales, ses mouvements, de même que les miens. En analysant encore et encore mes interactions avec Edward Cullen, je me demandais…

Comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide…

Au point de m'être laissée séduire par un vampire ?

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Pauvre Bella... Vous n'en voulez pas trop à Edward, j'espère ? C'est nouveau pour lui aussi, après tout. Et enfin, Jacob a fait son apparition dans l'histoire. Il était temps!  
**

 **A la semaine pro, pour la suite. XOXOXO**


	10. Vision de Rêve

**Salut, tout le monde! Merci encore pour vos soutiens. Voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **10) Vision De Rêve**

Jane avait sûrement raison. J'étais trop permissive avec Mike. Alors que je ne désirais rien d'autre que de m'écraser sur mon canapé et enfouir ma tête dans l'un de ses doux coussins, j'étais embarquée dans sa X6 pendant qu'il roulait à vive allure vers le centre-ville de Port Angeles. Au moins, Jane et Bree se trouvaient sur le siège arrière pour apaiser mon ennui.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui, Bree ? demanda cordialement Mike.

\- La routine. Des examens qui arrivent. Des tests-surprises. Bref, le lycée, quoi.

\- Je vois. Rien de neuf ?

\- Il y a un bal qui arrive avant Noël.

\- Oh, tu comptes y aller ?

\- Bof…

Difficile d'établir le dialogue avec une adolescente. La tentative de mon ami pour casser ce silence pesant se résuma en un échec cuisant. Seules les vibrations de l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains se faisaient entendre. Elle voudrait sûrement discuter de ce bal lorsque nous arriverions à être seules. Tête collée à la vitre, j'observai le paysage défiler d'un air absent. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'une main vint se saisir de la mienne. J'étais focalisée sur le visage fantomatique qui apparaissait de temps en temps dans mon champ de vision. D'une pâleur inouïe, son teint mettait en valeur une paire d'yeux semblable à de l'or en fusion. Le simple souvenir de leur intensité finissait par me figer dans mes mouvements. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je ne les avais pas revus. Mais, mon imagination en avait décidé autrement. Lorsque ce n'était pas ses yeux qui me fixaient, j'imaginais les reflets cuivre de ses cheveux. D'autres fois, des lèvres sensuelles m'empêchaient de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et je me perdais à imaginer leur texture et leur sensation contre les miennes. C'était… _très_ embarrassant.

Mais, je revins à moi brusquement. Ma portière s'était ouverte, éloignant son visage du mien.

\- On se réveille, la Belle Aux Bois Dormant.

Mike me tendit une main que je ne saisis pas. Une fois hors de la voiture, je me retrouvai devant la devanture très éclairée d'un cinéma. Je m'attardai sans grand intérêt sur les affiches promotionnelles, en écoutant les commentaires surexcités d'un groupe qui se préparait à entrer dans l'établissement, à propos du film du moment : un film de super-héros, me semblait-il.

\- On y va ?

Il tenta de passer son bras sur mes épaules mais, je marchai plus vite pour rattraper mes deux amies à l'avant. Et nous nous dirigeâmes nous aussi vers le cinéma. Mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, je suivis les deux autres qui me jetaient des coups d'œil agacés et ennuyés, auxquels je répondais par des haussements d'épaule. Bientôt, nous franchîmes les quelques marches menant aux multiples portes de l'établissement, puis nous fûmes accueillis par des odeurs de popcorn et de produits sucrés. Le hall était simple avec des vendeurs de confiseries de chaque côté, des bancs pour s'asseoir et patienter, et plusieurs points de vente automatiques pour l'achat des places. Une lumière vive et chaleureuse éclairait les nombreuses personnes assises ou faisant la queue pour retirer leurs places. Nous laissâmes à Mike ce privilège après tout, il avait insisté pour sortir alors que nous n'en avions aucune envie. Plus exactement, il avait insisté pour que je sorte avec lui, et Jane était venue à mon secours.

\- Alors, demanda-t'-elle quand Mike disparut. Ce bal de Noël, tu comptes y aller avec qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bree. Personne ne m'a invité. Peut-être que je n'irai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher…

J'aurais aimé pouvoir la réconforter comme savait le faire Jane. Mais, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. Mes histoires amoureuses étaient inexistantes et ces sentiments qui commençaient à prendre racine en moi étaient voués à l'échec et aux peines de cœur. Je n'avais donc aucun conseil à donner. J'étais inutile.

\- Bella ? C'est toi ?

\- Jacob, murmurai-je stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et bien… me répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Le jeune homme s'avançait vers nous, ses yeux noirs, brillant d'excitation. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : on aurait dit qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres et ses cheveux coupés courts, étaient coiffés en épis sur sa tête. Il semblait fou de joie et ne se priva pas pour le montrer : d'un coup, il me serra fortement contre lui, sous l'œil stupéfait de mes amies. J'en aurais rougi si je pouvais. Moi aussi, j'étais contente de le revoir : mis à part ses secrets avec les Cullen, il émanait de lui une chaleur et une joie de vivre qui contrastait fortement avec un certain vampire dépressif que je tentais d'oublier, en vain.

\- Je suis venu avec des amis, voir un film, répondit-il en me relâchant. Tu sais celui dont tout le monde parle ?

\- Ah, oui. Nous aussi. Tu es venu avec Quil et Embry ?

\- Ouais, Quil est allé prendre nos places et Embry le popcorn. Moi, j'ai préféré venir voir si c'était bien toi que j'avais vu entrer.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudainement gêné. L'air enfantin de son visage m'attendrissait.

\- Hey, Bella, me coupa Jane. Tu nous présentes ?

\- Jacob, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Jane Lane. Et ma sœur adoptive, Bree Tanner.

\- Salut, Jacob. Enchantée.

\- Ouais, ça fait plaisir de rencontrer des amis de Bella, ajouta Bree. C'est tellement rare.

Je lui lançai un regard en biais.

\- Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

\- Mon ami a eu un accident de moto et est à l'hôpital, répondit-il en perdant un peu de son sourire. C'est elle qui s'occupe de lui.

Celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

\- Seth a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

J'eus un sourire gêné. Après un échange de regard silencieux entre mes deux amies, elles s'éloignèrent aussi discrètement que possible. Qu'allaient-elles encore imaginer ? Jacob et moi restâmes quelques minutes à parler, une fois de plus, de tout et de rien. J'appris que son père aussi était en fauteuil roulant et qu'il s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il était enfant. Je sus aussi que sa mère était décédée, il y a dix ans. Et récemment, l'accident de son meilleur ami lui avait causé un énorme choc, mais c'était sans compter sur le mental en acier de Seth.

Bref, plus je l'écoutais parler, plus Jacob m'impressionnait par sa chaleur et sa maturité. Il faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens qui dégageaient le plus d'ondes positives malgré les malheurs qui s'étaient accumulés sur leur chemin. Appuyés côte à côte, nous passions un agréable moment. Je me surpris même à rire avec lui. Toutefois, j'avais oublié un détail…

\- Hey.

Je ne fus pas surprise par le côté froid et brusque de cette voix. Elle correspondait à l'aura qu'il projetait en s'approchant de nous. Je vis Jacob se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, perdant de son sourire.

\- Jacob, je te présente Mike, un ami. Mike, voici Jacob.

\- Jacob, fit Mike après un hochement de tête bref et mécontent. Pour le thriller, c'est complet, malheureusement. Elle ne restait des places que pour la comédie romantique.

 _Oh, pitié_ …

\- C'est pas vrai, râla Jacob. C'est encore complet ! Ça doit faire la troisième fois qu'on essaie de voir ce truc !

\- Tu devrais rester avec nous, proposai-je. On se fichera de l'histoire et des acteurs pendant tout le film.

Je sentis Mike se figer pendant que l'indien considérait cette proposition.

\- Ça pourrait le faire. Tu seras à côté de moi, bien sûr ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Cool, je vais prévenir les autres.

Si les yeux de Mike pouvaient tuer, ce pauvre Jacob serait foudroyé. Mais, il l'ignora éperdument et moi de même. J'allai annoncer la nouvelle aux filles, ravies, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle. Une file de personnes s'y engouffrait déjà. Les odeurs de snack sucrés ou salés s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure. Les parfums des humains aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais, ce n'était pas l'heure de la chasse…

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

Je me retournai brusquement, inspectant mon entourage. Mike et Jane se tendirent, soudainement sur leur garde. Ce que j'avais senti, à l'instant, en moins d'une seconde, ce n'était pas juste une autre odeur humaine. C'était la senteur immortelle qui ne quittait plus mes pensées depuis des jours.

\- Bella ?

\- Be ?

Après plusieurs mouvements de tête, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'avais-je imaginé… ? Les humains continuaient d'aller et venir sans m'accorder le moindre intérêt et je ne sentais plus aucune trace olfactive suspecte. Lorsque je refis face aux autres, je ne rencontrai que stupeur et malaise. Eux, n'avaient rien senti, ni rien vu. Je scannai une dernière fois l'entrée, faisant le compte de toutes les auras se trouvant autour de nous. Mais, je dus me rendre à l'évidence.

\- Rien, maugréai-je. Il n'y a rien. Je me suis trompée.

\- Hey, pourquoi vous restez dans le chemin, fit Jacob en nous rattrapant avec ses amis. Le film va commencer, on y va ?

Il passa une main sur mes épaules et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Derrière moi, des grincements de dents se firent entendre.

Peut-être étais-je en train de perdre la tête ? Mon intrus me torturait à tel point que je commençais à l'imaginer un peu partout. Inutile de préciser que j'eus du mal à capter l'histoire du film. Cela rendait mes remarques encore plus drôles pour Jacob, à côté de moi. Je compris vaguement qu'une humaine timide et maladroite était tombée enceinte de son vampire de mari. _Ben, tiens !_ Et apparemment, le fœtus la blessait de l'intérieur mais elle refusait tout de même d'avorter. Son entêtement la transformait peu à peu en un cadavre ambulant.

 _Eh bien, les comédies romantiques, ce n'est plus ce que c'était_. Le reste était assez gore de mon point de vue. On aurait dit un film d'horreur romantique.

Bien malgré moi, je le trouvai assez intéressant. Pourtant bien que mes yeux soient rivés sur l'écran, mon esprit passait régulièrement au crible le reste de l'établissement : dans les couloirs menant à la sortie, dans la salle où se trouvaient le projecteur ainsi que deux techniciens juste derrière nous, dans le hall où nous avions attendu… Aucune trace d'immortel. J'avais rêvé, c'était certain.

\- Waouh, fit Bree. Ce film, c'était quelque chose !

Au moins, une autre d'entre nous avait aimé. Mike aurait sûrement dû lire le synopsis avant d'acheter les places. Alors que notre petit groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie, il faisait une tête de traumatisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir, bordel ?

\- Bonne question, renchérit Jake.

Je me joignis à Bree.

\- Ce n'était pas si mal, dis-je.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

\- Arrêtez un peu, intervint Bree. Moi, j'ai adoré ! Elle s'est sacrifiée complètement pour mener sa grossesse à terme, elle a dû faire front à ceux qui étaient contre elle dès le départ. Et surtout face à son mari, qui l'aime plus que tout et qui veut la protéger. Et le plus fabuleux, c'est que la fille qu'elle déteste le plus devient en fait son alliée pour mener à terme sa grossesse…

\- La ferme, coupa Mike. Tu vas me faire vomir.

Une fois dans le parking, nous atteignîmes nos voitures respectives. Mais, aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait vraiment se quitter. Embry semblait vouloir charmer Jane, tandis que Quil et Bree faisaient semblant de vomir, en les écoutant se draguer.

\- On peut se revoir, me proposa Jake. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais, j'ai vraiment passé une super soirée.

\- Et bien, fis-je gênée. Je ne sais pas encore, Jake. Mais, cette soirée était vraiment super, je te l'accorde.

J'étais mal à l'aise d'utiliser Jake ainsi pour éloigner Mike. C'était vraiment un garçon adorable qui méritait mieux. Je refusais donc poliment lorsqu'il me demanda mon numéro de téléphone. Toutefois, j'eus envie de sauter de joie lorsqu'il me serra encore dans ses bras, juste devant Mike. Cette soirée n'avait pas été aussi pénible que je ne l'avais cru.

Malheureusement, Jacob avait beau être charmant, il ne l'était pas assez pour me retirer un certain vampire de la tête. Il revint me hanter dès l'instant où leur voiture s'était éloignée de la nôtre, et il ne me quitta pas de la nuit. De plus, penser que Mike s'avouerait vaincu aussi vite était pure folie. Je ne m'étonnai donc pas de revoir sa voiture, garée devant chez moi, le lendemain matin.

\- Salut, fis-je blasée.

\- Monte, je t'emmène au travail.

Je m'attendais à des réactions colériques et butées, voir à des insultes et des remarques vexantes envers Jacob. Or, notre parcours fut très silencieux. À plusieurs reprises, je me retins de dire quelque chose. Je tortillais ma natte nerveusement, mais je n'allais pas débuter les hostilités. Il soupira en manœuvrant à l'intérieur du parking quasi vide derrière l'hôpital, trouva une place et coupa le moteur. Une dizaine de voitures environ se trouvaient éparpillées dans cet espace qui comptait environ deux cent places. Rien ne bougeait dans la grisaille du matin, tout était silencieux. Nous étions seuls.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, annonçai-je en ouvrant la portière.

\- Attend. Inutile d'y aller si tôt, il te reste bien une trentaine de minutes avant de prendre ton poste.

À contrecœur, je rabattis la portière et me calai sur mon siège. Un ange passa. Puis, un autre. Plusieurs minutes de silence se succédèrent, entrecoupées par le gazouillement des oiseaux ou encore par le bruit du vent dans la forêt environnante, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin…

\- Vous allez vous revoir ?

\- Qui, vous ? répondis-je innocemment.

Il me lança un regard agacé.

\- Ça ne te regardes pas, Mike, fis d'une voix calme. Je peux voir et sortir avec qui je veux.

\- Oui, admit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais, tu ne trouves pas ça trop... rapide ?

\- Nous n'avons fait que voir un film, ensemble. Et nous étions en groupe.

Il se détourna brusquement de moi et fixa droit devant lui. Tandis que lui cherchait ses mots, je cherchais de mon côté la meilleure façon de terminer une relation qui n'avait jamais vraiment commencé.

 _« Les roses sont rouges,_

 _Les violettes sont bleues. »_

 _…._

 _« Comme le temps m'est ennuyeux_

 _Lorsque nous ne sommes que deux. »_

 _Non ! Trouve autre chose !_

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, me demanda-t'-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De nous.

Je me tendis, malgré moi. Il parla lentement, pesant chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

\- Ça va faire plus de vingt ans que je te connais, Bella. Je t'ai vu t'effondrer. Je t'ai vu affaiblie. J'étais là quand tu t'es relevée. J'ai été témoin de tes combats, de tes défaites, et de tes victoires. De tes joies, comme de tes peines... Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu as été un fardeau pour moi. Non, loin de là. J'ai adoré chaque minute passée avec toi. Et participer à ta transformation de mortelle en immortelle,… de t'aider à te relever de tes cendres… C'était l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai faites de toute mon existence.

Je me sentis mal, bouleversée et en même temps, coupable. Coupable de mon comportement désinvolte et désagréable envers lui. Bien sûr, il le méritait souvent, mais j'aurais dû voir au-delà de ses airs orgueilleux et immatures. Mon héros se cachait toujours sous cette façade. Celui qui m'avait sorti d'une vie sans perspective pour m'offrir quelque chose de mieux, de différent. Une vie beaucoup plus dangereuse, certes, mais tellement plus intense et libératrice. Cette vie m'a permis d'accomplir des choses dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable. Et tout cela, je le devais à Charlie, et surtout à Mike.

\- Je voyais tellement de potentiel en toi, continua-t'-il. Même lorsque tu étais petite fille. Je savais que tu étais destinée à cette vie, que ta véritable place était parmi nous. Et des années plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que…

Il saisit ma main et la posa sur sa joue, avant de la faire descendre sur sa poitrine, là où battait faiblement son cœur.

\- …Que tu possédais aussi tout ce que je recherchais chez une femme.

Ses doigts vinrent chercher mon menton et tourna mon visage vers lui.

La détermination que je lisais dans ses yeux et l'intensité de sa déclaration auraient pu me décider à lui laisser une chance. Après tout, j'étais persuadée de sa sincérité. Et il avait raison sur plusieurs points : il me connaissait si bien, il avait toujours été présent durant la majeure partie de ma vie et je lui faisais confiance. Un « nous » aurait pu exister,… si Edward Cullen n'existait pas en ce monde. Malheureusement, quelque chose me disait que mes sentiments ne se laisseraient pas guider par la raison, peu importait la pertinence des arguments de Mike. J'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Mike espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

\- Écoute, Mike…

\- Une minute. Je n'ai pas encore fini. J'ai peut-être… je veux dire, j'ai eu tort de m'accrocher à toi comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser ainsi. Tu trouveras sûrement que c'est une excuse lamentable, mais… je suis et je reste persuadé d'être celui qu'il te faut. Si seulement, tu pouvais me laisser une chance afin de te le montrer. C'est tout ce que je demande, une chance de...

Sa voix continua à murmurer cependant que mon esprit était déjà ailleurs. Plus précisément, il était focalisé à quelques mètres de nous sur le chauffeur d'un Volvo argentée. Depuis combien de temps nous observait-il ? Aussitôt et bien malgré moi, la déclaration touchante de Mike passa au second plan.

\- Bella ?

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je… te demandais de… sortir avec moi. Juste toi et moi.

Oui, il m'écoutait. Il semblait focalisé sur moi, sur notre discussion et… probablement sur les pensées de Mike aussi. Sa pose décontractée dissimulait mal la tension qui s'accumulait dans sa main celle-ci menaçait de casser son volant en cuir. Ses mâchoires se resserrèrent soudainement tandis que son regard se faisait suppliant. Je me rendis compte trop tard de la proximité des lèvres de Mike, et bien sûr, il profita de mon manque d'attention.

Son assurance m'étonnerait toujours. Il prit son temps, savourant chaque parcelle de peau que touchaient ses lèvres. Il ne tenta pas non plus de forcer l'entrée de ma bouche, mais demandait à passer. Ce que je lui refusais. Encore une fois, ma raison me suppliait de le laisser faire et d'ignorer le vampire à quelques mètres, toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela inapproprié. La personne qui m'embrassait n'était pas la bonne. Je me dégageai.

Des pupilles sombres comme l'onyx vacillèrent au moment où ils croisèrent les miens. Apparemment tourmenté, Edward baissa les yeux et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas filer de cette voiture afin d'aller l'enlacer, lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas humains, mais nous avons des besoins. Tu n'en as pas assez de rester constamment seule ?

\- Et bien…

\- Laisse-moi répondre à tes envies.

\- Mike, soupirai-je. Non…

\- Une chance, Bella. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Et il recommença à m'embrasser. Différemment. Il ne se contenta pas de demander l'accès, il entra prendre possession de ma langue, alors que sa main s'enfonçait dans mes cheveux et que l'autre resserrait sa prise autour de moi. Stupéfaite, j'obéis à ma raison et le laissai faire.

Je fis mon possible pour donner à Mike l'attention qu'il désirait en bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes, même si cette relation courrait à sa perte. Il se passa moins de dix secondes avant que mes yeux ne retombent le chauffeur de la Volvo. Et, je fis face à un véritable vampire, calculateur, déterminé, sûr de lui. Son changement d'expression me surprit tant que je me figeai, de nouveau :

\- …Mike, attends.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Perdu dans son monde, il se doutait pas de l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait derrière lui et s'attaqua à mon cou, me laissant par la même occasion, une meilleure vue du vampire. Je ne me rappelais plus les fois où ma mémoire avait tenté de combler le manque laissé par son absence. Sans succès. Ces pauvres souvenirs n'avaient pas su rendre justice ni à la perfection de ses traits, ni au charisme qu'il dégageait.

\- Heu… Non, rien.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de lui accorder mon attention, de le dévorer des yeux. Etre séparée de lui, même quelques jours, n'avait servi qu'à accroître mon étrange fascination pour lui. Alors, j'en profitai : je l'observai plisser des yeux de manière séductrice je contemplai son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre je succombai à une langue mutine venant à peine caresser sa lèvre supérieure. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Aurais-je l'occasion d'y goûter, un jour ? Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui…

Edward pencha la tête d'un côté, accentuant son emprise sur moi. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent encore mais je ne pus lire les mots qui en sortaient, résultant en une immense frustration. Je regrettai amèrement de ne pas savoir lire sur les lèvres ou de ne pas celle qui lisait dans les pensées. Mike me refit face et j'eus toutes les difficultés à m'arracher de cette vision de rêve à quelques mètres derrière lui. J'ignorai ce qu'il avait pu lire sur mon visage, mais il fut amplement satisfait. Par chance, il se remit à embrasser de nouveau mon menton, puis mon cou, et je revins immédiatement à Edward, qui arborait une férocité nouvelle. Et cette fois, je pus facilement comprendre le simple mot qu'il prononça à mon égard.

« _Mienne_ ».


	11. Il Mio Cantante

**Salut à tous! Encore une fois merci pour tous vos soutiens! Vous semblez avoir apprécié la dernière partie du chapitre 10 et j'ai voulu approfondir ce passage avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires et j'en tiens compte pour mes chapitres suivants.**

 **Sochic88:** Un quatuor amoureux? Humm.. C'est plus complexe que ça, tu sauras très vite qui est l'intrus.

* * *

 **11) Il Mio Cantante* -** Point de vue Edward **  
**

« C'est ainsi que les Volturi appelle ce phénomène : _La tua cantante_. Ta chanteuse, en d'autres termes. Ils disent que le sang d'un humain « chante » pour un vampire. Cela résulte en une soif incontrôlable, une envie de tuer irrésistible. »

Je me raclai inutilement la gorge. Le seul souvenir de son parfum poussait un fer chauffé à blanc au plus profond de ma gorge. La partie animale en moi réclamait le délicieux nectar de la malheureuse. Cependant, je mourrais mille fois avant de permettre à ce monstre d'avoir ce qu'il désire. Sensible à la bataille qui se déroulait en moi, Carlisle me lança un regard compatissant, qui peu à peu se mua en une fierté intense. Et une fois encore, mal placée. Me verra-t'-il un jour comme ce que j'étais réellement ? Un être dépravé, ne méritant pas un centième de la considération qu'il me vouait ?

\- Si Aro pouvait te voir lutter avec tant acharnement l'influence qu'exerce le sang d'Isabella sur toi, déclara-t'-il songeur. Il n'y croirait certainement pas, même en s'immisçant dans ton esprit.

\- Mieux vaut éviter qu'il soit au courant de sa présence à Forks. Enfin, leur présence à tous.

\- Oui, Alice surveille, ne t'en fais pas. Auquel cas, les Phoenix devront sans doute s'en aller ailleurs.

Et je ne la reverrai plus. Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de déchiffrer la seule femme qui avait attiré mon attention dans toute mon existence. Ce cas de figure ne plaisait absolument pas.

\- Ça te soulagerait beaucoup, j'imagine, de ne plus la revoir. La croiser doit être un véritable enfer pour toi.

Si seulement, ma tentation ne se limitait qu'à l'appel de son sang... Pourtant, lorsque ce n'était le souvenir de son parfum irrésistible qui me hantait, c'était la forme fantomatique de ses yeux ou encore celle de ses lèvres la couleur noire de sa chevelure que j'aurais aimé toucher le teint légèrement basané de sa peau que je devinais douce.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque brièvement, il compara mon attitude face à Isabella avec son comportement, la première qu'il avait vu Esmée. Des émotions fortes que ressentirait tout être-humain croisant celle qui lui était destinée, mais amplifié considérablement. D'une manière que seul un immortel pouvait appréhender. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, cette idée disparue de son esprit. Mais, pas assez vite pour que je n'en capte pas l'essentiel.

Mon souffle se coupa. C'était pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Carlisle, fis-je. Que…

« _Pensais-tu vraiment arriver à me cacher l'origine de tes émois encore longtemps ?_ »

\- Comment pourrais-je te cacher quelque chose que j'ignore moi-même ?

\- Edward, soupira-t'-il. Tu as été suffisamment témoin de ce genre d'expériences pour reconnaître ce que c'est.

\- Observer ce phénomène et le vivre ne sont pas comparables !

N'y tenant plus, je me levai d'un bon et fis les cent pas dans son bureau. Carlisle n'avait pas tardé à percer à jour ce que je redoutais. Il y avait enfin un sens à mon comportement étrange. Une raison valable à ma présence dans son bureau.

Il était toutefois, dans mes habitudes de l'accompagner parfois et de l'aider dans ses gardes. Certains patients refusaient de s'exprimer librement et cachaient des informations qui pouvaient se révéler vitales ou d'une grande aide pour leur traitement. Alors, j'intervenais. Cependant, ce petit hôpital était situé aux limites d'une ville où il ne se passait jamais rien. Il n'y avait que des cas communs, que mon père pouvait traiter les yeux fermés. J'avais passé la nuit dans son bureau, attendant comme un animal en cage qu'il finisse ses heures… Attendant qu' _elle_ commence les siennes, à l'aube.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, observa-t'-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Aide-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-moi quelque chose qui puisse limiter… empêcher _ça_ !

Ne tenant pas en place, je décidai de m'asseoir à nouveau, même si j'étais certain que je me lèverais ensuite dans une minute. La tranquillité d'esprit qu'il affichait n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade pour m'inciter au calme. Je n'avais pas besoin de Jazz pour deviner son angoisse à mon égard. Je n'aurais pas agi autrement si c'était moi, à sa place, qui regardait mon fils s'éprendre de son ennemie mortelle. Mais, Carlisle, avec ses siècles d'expérience sur le monde, saurait me donner les conseils adéquats pour mettre fin à cette dangereuse addiction, avant qu'elle ne soit trop forte.

\- Nous partons, assena-t'-il durement.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Isabella se contrôle face à moi, uniquement parce que nous gardons nos distances, elle et moi. Mais, elle est encore jeune. Sa nature l'oblige à désirer notre destruction. Et la tienne aussi, Edward. Elle ne pourra pas la combattre éternellement. Je ne resterai pas là immobile en train de regarder un de mes fils filer droit vers la mort ! Il faut que cette obsession cesse, Edward !

La sévérité de son expression me coupa le souffle. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Je ne pouvais pas partir, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer quitter Forks. Sauf si elle venait me l'exiger en personne. Dans ce cas, je m'en irais. Dès lors, je la vis devant moi, ses yeux de biche me considérant avec une indifférence nouvelle, un masque froid plaqué sur son joli visage. Je pouvais entendre le ton cassant de sa voix mélodieuse : « Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Ne t'approche plus de moi. ». Je l'aurais mérité, m'étant comporté de façon odieuse avec elle, la dernière fois.

Carlisle s'était déplacé de son bureau et agenouillé devant moi. La structure en fer du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis, agonisait bruyamment sous l'effet de mes ongles. Aurais-je été humain, j'aurai respiré avec difficulté. En voyant mon reflet dans l'esprit de mon père, je me promis de ne plus me moquer de ces personnages dans les films ou les livres romantiques dont raffolait Alice. Leur ressenti me semblait bien réaliste, à présent. Beaucoup trop. Encore une fois, mon père me sortit de ma rêverie, en un soupir las.

 _Comment ?_ _Il bluffait… ?_

Il bluffait ! Et accaparé par cette éventualité insupportable, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me testait.

\- Tu as changé. Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi chamboulé. Je ne me suis pas opposé lorsque tu m'as annoncé ton départ immédiat chez nos cousins d'Alaska. Mais, j'attendais quand même quelques explications.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, Esmé et moi. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ces bruits que je percevais provenaient d'une bagarre entre elle et toi. Dans un ascenseur en plus ! A proximité d'autres êtres-humains !

\- …Suis désolé…

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? La honte me submergeait. Je m'étais perdu et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je pensais avoir quasiment atteint le niveau de retenu de Carlisle, non face à la vue du sang, mais concernant son arôme. Même si j'avais dérapé de nombreuses fois durant mes premières années d'immortel, j'étais fier d'avoir passé ces sept dernières décennies à résister parfaitement aux fragrances dégagées par les humains. Or, _elle_ m'avait fait choir de mon piédestal et la chute avait été douloureuse. Je n'avais pas pu affronter mon père, ma mère, mes frères et sœurs, afin de leur annoncer que j'avais failli révéler notre secret.

\- Esmé s'est souvent inquiétée de ton état. Elle te pensait trop jeune pour cette transformation. Elle craignait que tu ne t'habitues jamais à cette vie et que tu ne passes l'éternité seul et sans personne. Tu étais constamment dépressif et renfermé. Même si tu faisais de ton mieux pour le cacher… Nous savions tous qu'il te manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Et regarde-toi, maintenant. _Tu vis._ Je ne saurais mieux te décrire : tu me donnes l'impression d'être en vie.

\- Mieux vaut rester léthargique dans ce cas, m'emportai-je. A quoi bon me faire connaitre tout ça si au final je ne peux même pas _espérer_ avoir l'objet de mes convoitises ?

\- _L'objet de tes convoitises_ ?

\- Je voulais dire… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire…

Quelle humiliation. Il me fit un sourire rassurant, celui qu'il réservait à ses patients lorsque leur condition paraissait soucieuse. Mais, le médecin se devait de garder espoir et de transmettre ses pensées positives au malade, pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Cette méthode marchait une fois sur trois : ferais-je parti des chanceux ? Et pendant ce temps, la honte me consumait. Que savais-je de cette fille pour la considérer comme « un objet de convoitise » ? De « Mes convoitises » ?

\- C'est contre-nature…

Je ne devais pas ressentir cela pour elle. Je ne devais pas ressentir un tel manque face à ces quelques jours. Ces quelques jours durant lesquels je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la revoir. Je n'aurais pas dû faire les cent pas dans ma chambre chaque soir ou presque, combattant mon envie d'aller jusqu'à chez elle pour l'observer. Je valais quand même mieux qu'un vulgaire voyeur, non ?

« _Contre-nature ?_ » Carlisle se fit donc un plaisir de repasser mentalement ce qui pourrait paraître contre-nature, de nos jours. Dans le journal télévisé de la veille, il y avait eu un reportage sur une humaine se mariant à un arbre centenaire. Il avait pensé cela sur le coup de l'humour, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rire, donc il continua.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, les relations homosexuelles étaient décrétées contre-nature. Du temps où il était encore humain, vers le XIVe siècle, lui semblait-il, ils étaient tués pour cela. Or aujourd'hui, n'était-il pas question de légaliser leur union ?

« _Cela ne choque plus personne, maintenant. Presque plus…_ »

Je répondis à ses réflexions par un grognement affirmatif. Venant moi aussi d'un siècle où ce genre de chose était caché, je faisais des efforts pour me moderniser et suivre la tendance. Je pouvais affirmer maintenant qu'observer deux hommes s'embrasser ne me choquait plus autant qu'avant. Peut-être aurais-je pensé différemment si j'avais été humain, mais, j'étais un vampire, à présent… Ces différences concernant les orientations sexuelles me paraissaient bien insignifiantes.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Carlisle continua son argumentation mentale :

« _Notre existence même n'est-elle pas contre-nature ? Or, nous existons. Nous avons notre place sur Terre, donc nous participons à une sorte d'écosystème, même si celui-ci m'échappe encore._ »

Depuis ma discussion avec Bella, qui supposait que j'avais une aura et donc peut-être une âme, j'étais plus ouvert aux théories positives de Carlisle sur les vampires. Pour lui, nous n'avions jamais été des créatures vouées à la damnation. Dans son esprit, rien n'était tracé d'avance nous avions toujours un choix de vie qui ferait de nous soit des êtres méritant une clémence divine malgré notre nature, soit des damnés. Le plus grand changement qu'Isabella ait opéré en moi, c'était de me donner l'espoir.

« _Et notre mode d'alimentation_ végétarien _n'est-il pas considéré contre-nature du point de vue des autres représentants de notre espèce ?_ »

\- Assurément, répondis-je en me remémorant les moqueries dont nous avons dû faire face. Mais, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je dois faire. Elle sent trop bon pour que je m'approche d'elle, sans penser à la tuer. Et songer à m'éloigner est une tout autre torture. Et puis,… elle est recherchée par d'autres Phoenix, probablement pour être tuée. Elle peut tout aussi bien partir du jour au lendemain, sans que j'aie la moindre de chance de la revoir un jour.

\- C'est à toi de voir, déclara-t'-il avec gravité. Penses-tu que cela vaille la peine de mieux la connaître, en sachant par avance que toute relation avec elle sera éphémère ?...

Même s'il comprenait mon chagrin, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

 _« A toi de voir_ » répéta-t-'il. Puis, d'un coup, il me surprit avec une image si absurde que je n'avais même pas osé l'envisager. Toutefois, elle était loin d'être désagréable. Dans son rêve éveillé, je me tenais près d'elle. Trop près d'elle. Je parvenais à l'enlacer par derrière, la stoppant net dans je-ne-savais-quelle activité elle se livrait. Me baissant, je parvenais à poser ma joue contre la sienne dans un geste tendre, sans succomber à une soif que je devinais atroce. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne songeait pas à me combattre pour me détruire. Elle appréciait le contact de ma peau froide sur la sienne et fermait les yeux de plaisir.

Seul mon orgueil me permettait de ne pas me briser en deux devant mon père lorsque cette image disparut de son esprit.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _Je voulais dire… Non ! Ce serait impossible…_

 _N'est-ce pas_?

« _Désolé_ »

\- Ce n'est rien, mentis-je

\- Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir et de prendre ta décision la concernant. Mais, tu devines bien qu'une réunion de famille s'impose dans tous les cas.

Je soupirai, exaspéré. Il n'avait pas oublié le dégout de Jasper pour les Phoenix, ni l'animosité que conservait Rosalie à leur égard. A mes yeux, ceux qui se faisaient passer pour des jumeaux dans le monde des humains, malgré l'absence de lien de parenté, se ressemblaient tant en réalité. Tout ce qui pouvait mettre en danger leur famille, et particulièrement leur moitié, était à éradiquer. A exterminer. Seule la terreur qu'avait ressentie mon frère lors de sa première rencontre avec eux, l'empêchait de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque viable. Quant à Rose, elle ignorait tout de ses ennemis elle n'était pas stupide au point de lancer une attaque dans ce contexte. Heureusement, la situation n'était pas désespérée. Je savais sur qui compter pour refreiner leurs pulsions meurtrières. Jasper ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait blesser Alice, or celle-ci aimait Isabella. Et Bree serait consternée si nous touchions à sa famille, bien sûr. Ce serait suffisant pour stopper Rose.

\- Ils n'ont pas totalement abandonné l'idée d'une guerre entre le clan des Phoenix et le nôtre. Voilà pourquoi ils doivent être mis au courant de… ta situation nouvelle.

Je tentai de m'imaginer leur réaction face à la nouvelle ça n'avait rien de plaisant.

« _Attenter à la vie de l'aimée d'un de ses frères est un acte que je considère impardonnable. Bien sûr, si l'affrontement est inévitable, je me battrai pour vous défendre Esmé, toi et les autres. Mais, nous ne débuterons pas les hostilités._ »

Lui revint alors l'image de Marcus Volturi. Le plus mélancolique et dépressif des trois frères semblait mort depuis bien longtemps Il avait trépassé en même temps que son épouse, victime d'un crime odieux orchestré par Aro. Son enveloppe corporelle avait beau être présente à Volterra, il avait beau marcher et parler les quelques rares fois où il y était obligé, Marcus était définitivement perdu dans les abysses de la solitude et la souffrance. Carlisle l'avait vu de près. M'imaginer à la place de ce Volturi était une vision d'horreur pour lui. Un immortel aimait pour l'éternité, aussi longtemps que durait son existence. L'espace, le temps, … La mort. Rien de tout cela ne comptait.

Il coupa court à ses réflexions quand il entendit une voiture se garer dans le parking de l'hôpital quelques mètres plus bas. Je me levai d'un bon. Ça ne pouvait être elle, le bruit de l'engin n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la Mustang qu'elle conduisait. Toutefois, je devais descendre. C'était plus fort que moi. Je quittai le bureau accueillant de Carlisle, acquiesçant à ses mises en gardes silencieuses et je descendis les étages par les escaliers vides de l'établissement.

 _Ahh ! Etaient-ils obligés de construire tant d'étages !_

Pourtant deux secondes plus tard, j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée, m'obligeant à marcher à lenteur humaine pour ne pas inquiéter les quelques personnes présentes qui m'observaient. Enfin, je passai les portes automatiques. J'atteignis le perron en béton, survolai les deux-trois marches, et longeai le bâtiment afin de me retrouver dans le parking à quelques mètres de la voiture récemment arrivée.

Elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Je l'avais vu la première fois que nous avions officiellement rencontré les Phoenix qui partageraient notre territoire. Elle appartenait à un bellâtre du nom de Michael Newton. Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la jeune femme à ses côtés et la réticence de celle-ci face à son… A _son charme,_ d'après ses pensées.

 _Son charme_ , pouffai-je, en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Je ne comptais pas m'attarder, j'espérais simplement apercevoir Isabella, même une seconde. Une seconde serait suffisante pour calmer le manque causé par son absence. Mais, j'avais espéré la retrouver seule et calme. Pas aussi tendue.

J'avais assisté, à travers les souvenirs de Bree, à quelques une des nombreuses tentatives minables de Mike pour accéder à l'intimité d'Isabella. Bien que les raisons m'aient été inconnues à l'époque, j'avais pris grand plaisir à observer ces scènes. Hier encore, elle me divertissait en me narrant par SMS, les différentes approches physiques du Blond, qui ne mèneraient encore une fois à rien. Maintenant que j'avais fait la part des choses grâce à mon père, j'espérais prendre d'autant plus de plaisir en écoutant la Belle sortir une remarque bien envoyée pour mettre fin à ses fantasmes. Ou bien encore, une gifle méritée.

 _Oh, oui. J'avais désespérément besoin de rire._

\- Vous allez vous revoir ?

\- Qui, vous ?

« _Cet espèce de connard qui te dévorait des yeux, hier soir. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?_ »

Quel connard ? Qui était ce jeune homme dans les pensées de Mike ? Il ne m'était pas entièrement inconnu. Peut-être un descendant des Indiens de la réserve ?

Peut-être… Et d'un coup, cela me fut égal. En ce moment, je ne pus que partager l'agacement de Newton qui me faisait revivre leur sortie de la veille. Ce Jacob… Jake… ou je ne savais quoi ! De quel droit se permettait-il d'être aussi familier avec elle ? Il avait même osé lui demander son numéro de téléphone ?! Pauvre type !

D'abord Newton, puis maintenant, lui ! J'avais des envies de meurtre. Non pas pour étancher ma soif, juste pour le plaisir de tuer tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près d'elle. Et _Jacob_ avait dépassé les limites ! Heureusement, Isabella ne s'était pas laissée charmer par ses grands sourires éclatants, ni par ses attitudes désinvoltes qui plaisaient tant aux filles de ce siècle. Elle l'avait envoyé se faire voir. D'une façon plus courtoise que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais c'était le principal.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Mike, répondit-elle.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais, tu ne trouves pas ça trop... rapide ?

\- Nous n'avons fait que voir un film, ensemble. Et nous étions en groupe.

« _Mouais… Ce n'était pourtant pas le film qu'il mâtait._ »

Un feulement bas et rageur m'échappa tandis que je regardais à travers son esprit Jacob se détachant de l'écran pour contempler du coin de l'œil Isabella. Celle-ci semblait focalisée sur un film extrêmement bizarre. « _Bizarrement chiant_ ». Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Newton tenta de calmer sa colère en réfléchissant aux prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer. Ceux qu'il avait voulu lui dire hier soir, s'il avait pu être seul avec elle.

« _Bella, je… Ma chère Isabella,…_ » commença-t'-il avant de s'arrêter. « _Non, trop gnian-gnian_ ». Il eut presqu'envie de rire de lui-même en se disant qu'il pouvait sortir mille fausses paroles à n'importe qu'elle femme pour qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur, dans une dizaine de langues différentes environ. Mais, il peinait à trouver les mots justes pour exprimer à Bella ce qu'il ressentait.

Je sentis une dose de poison acide envahir ma bouche.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, demanda-t'-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De nous. Ça va faire plus de vingt ans que je te connais, Bella…

Ces pensées s'enchainèrent si vite que j'eus du mal à en capter le sens. De brèves images m'apparurent : _Isabella, jolie petite fille, joyeuse et s'amusant avec d'autres enfants elle, plus grande, intimidée par d'autres dans un collège elle, un peu plus âgée, terrorisée elle, recroquevillée contre un mur elle, le visage ensanglanté elle, gisant à terre_ Isabella, encore et toujours dans des scènes de plus en plus atroces.

Je désirais ardemment tout connaître de sa vie, mais… Pas comme ça ! Ça me semblait… mal. Si indigne de moi. Je n'étais donc rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire voyeur. Je ne voulais pas abuser de mon pouvoir ainsi. Je détestai cette idée mais partir et les laisser parler seuls à seuls était la meilleure chose à faire.

Et pourtant, j'étais encore là, à regarder les souvenirs de l'autre imbécile. _Elle, cernée par les flammes, le regard mort elle, se tordant de douleur elle, devenue immortelle. Elle, prenant part à des luttes sans merci, où elle avait été blessée, fragilisée émotionnellement, mais durant lesquels elle n'avait pas hésité à se relever._ Je partageai l'élan de fierté qui envahissait le jeune homme,… pendant deux secondes. Il ranima ma fureur avec sa détermination exaspérante.

« _Je la veux. Bella est à moi et je ne la laisserai à personne d'autre. Pas sans m'être battu jusqu'au bout._ »

\- …Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu as été un fardeau pour moi. Non, loin de là. J'ai adoré chaque minute passée avec toi.

Le cours de ses souvenirs se modifia et au lieu de l'apercevoir dans des situations de plus en plus inconfortables, je la regardais enfin sourire. Ces sourires ne m'étaient certes, pas destinés, mais je préférais ça. Je préférais la voir apprendre à utiliser ses ailes je préférais voir Charlie la consoler et arriver à la faire rire. J'adorais voir son plaisir évident pour les voyages et la découverte de pays étrangers : Angleterre, France, Espagne, Mexique. A présent, les Etats-Unis. Et, bientôt, il lui ferait voir le Japon, la Chine et ...

« J'aimerais bien visiter l'Australie, un jour » avait-elle dit une fois à sa copine Jane.

L'Australie. Comme j'aurai aimé découvrir ce pays avec elle !

\- Et participer à ta transformation de mortelle en immortelle,… de t'aider à te relever de tes cendres… C'était l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai faites de toute mon existence.

Désespéré, j'observais les murs de la jeune femme s'effondrer un à un. Encore une fois, il avait su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour atteindre sa cible. Bella, contrairement aux autres filles dont il avait l'habitude, n'en avait rien à faire de promesses creuses ou de compliments bien tournés, même si elle les méritait tous. Il avait simplement dû s'ouvrir à elle, un instant. Simple en théorie, mais affreusement compliqué pour une personnalité telle que celle de Newton. Ce type méprisait la vulnérabilité.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'être dans un état similaire au mien, pris au piège, soumis aux faits et gestes d'une personne. Je serais facilement devenu un objet de dédain s'il avait connaissance de mon état, de ma dépendance.

Il parviendrait à lui faire partager sa vision des choses. A quoi bon laisser une personne avoir le contrôle sur soi ? Quel bien cela pouvait-il produire ?

\- ... Je savais que tu étais destinée à cette vie, que ta véritable place était parmi nous. Et des années plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que… Que tu possédais aussi tout ce que je recherchais chez une femme.

Bella, la compagne parfaite : son clan deviendrait plus uni que jamais, si elle lui cédait. Jane et Bree, qui adoraient Bella, deviendraient moins rebelles et insolentes envers à lui. Tyler serait certes surpris, mais qui d'autre que son meilleur pote pour pouvoir aux besoins de sa petite sœur ? Et un jour, qui sait ? Ensemble, ils parviendraient à ramener Charlie. Il n'avait presque plus de doute sur cette éventualité.

Seul, Newton était un adversaire redoutable. Mais, avec elle à ses côtés, il serait invincible.

Je ne savais pas ce que je haïssais le plus chez ce type : sa folie des grandeurs ou sa possessivité ?

\- Ecoute, Mike…

\- Une minute. Je n'ai pas encore fini. J'ai peut-être… je veux dire, j'ai eu tort de m'accrocher à toi comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser ainsi. Tu trouveras sûrement que c'est une excuse lamentable, mais… je suis et je reste persuadé d'être celui qu'il te faut.

Belle, forte et réfléchie. Il ne s'imaginait pas se lasser d'elle un jour. Bella à ses côtés, et c'était le monde qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau. Un monde où encore une fois, il était en contrôle de tout : de ses sentiments, de ses désirs et ses fantasmes.

Elle ne pourrait plus se refuser à lui. Il patienterait et il trouverait encore les mots justes pour la convaincre et attiser ses désirs à elle…

Le grondement de rage qui m'échappa fut si fort que je craignis un instant d'avoir été entendu.

\- Si seulement, tu pouvais me laisser une chance afin de te le montrer. C'est tout ce que je demande, une chance...

« _De te faire mienne_ »

\- De te protéger.

« _De m'immiscer en toi_ »

\- D'être celui sur lequel tu peux compter. Celui sur lequel tu peux te reposer.

 _« Et te faire découvrir des plaisirs. Des plaisirs que tu n'avais encore jamais soupçonné._ »

\- Je veux te prouver que je suis celui qu'il te faut.

J'avalai difficilement le poison acide qui envahissait ma bouche.

Il était comme l'autre, sans gêne. Il ne perdait pas son temps à la courtoisie, ni à cacher son désir pour elle. Il allait droit au but. Comme ce Jacob. Ses doigts saisissaient toujours son menton, maintenant son visage proche du sien. Il allait l'embrasser, à présent. C'était une question de seconde avant qu'il ne se lance.

Avais-je été désespéré quelques instants auparavant ? Ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il se rapprochait et elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Perdue quelque part dans ses pensées silencieuses, elle regardait ailleurs.

Vers moi.

 _Que… Oh, non_!

Je me figeai instantanément lors que ses yeux chocolat fixèrent leur attention sur moi.

Je me maudissais en silence.

 _Pourquoi n'étais-je pas parti quelques secondes plus tôt ? Comment je pouvais me fourrer dans de telles situations ? J'étais plus malin que ça… D'habitude !_

\- Bella ?

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

« _Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?_ » pensa-t'-il dépité.

« _Ah. Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus direct ?_ »

\- Je… te demandais de… sortir avec moi. Juste toi et moi.

Elle redirigea son attention sur Newton, et une fois encore, toute idée de quitter les lieux disparut.

 _Refuse…_

 _Refuse !..._

Si seulement je parvenais à lire ses pensées… Il n'y avait pas pire torture que ses silences !

Sauf peut-être…ça.

L'autre imbécile ne perdit pas son temps à attendre une réponse. Il agrippa ses lèvres et je fermai les yeux, anéanti.

Comme je regrettais ma léthargie d'alors. Je ne pensais pas qu'une créature puisse ressentir autant de tourment. Les pensées de Newton ne me cachaient rien de la sensation qu'il éprouvait en l'embrassant. Elles ne me cachaient rien de la texture de ses lèvres, ni de leur goût. Chaque coup de langue qu'il lui prodiguait me lacérait intérieurement.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ?_

 _Vraiment !… Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais !_

Newton avait un avantage considérable sur moi, il connaissait les femmes. Il utilisait son talent de séduction d'une manière que je méprisais mais, c'était indéniable. Il savait viser juste. Il avait des décennies d'avance sur moi qui, tel un imbécile, pensais que je me suffirais à moi-même pour l'éternité. Je m'étais complètement isolé de la gente féminine. Aucune femme n'avait su attirer mon attention en cent trois ans. Alors, à quoi bon tenter de courtiser…

 _Courtiser ?_ me dis-je en étouffant un sourire amer. C'était complètement passé de mode aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, on _draguait_. Il la draguait ouvertement sous mes yeux et j'étais impuissant.

Même ce gamin de Jacob avait plus d'avance que moi ! Il était habitué aux mœurs de l'époque, il avait dû observer ses amis interagir avec d'autres filles peut-être avait-il eu un certain succès lui-même…

 _Quelle ironie_.

Eux, ne la désiraient pas comme moi, je la désirais. Elle ne leur était pas indispensable. Elle avait rejeté Jacob hier peut-être l'avait-il déjà oublié en tentant d'en séduire une autre. De même que si elle repoussait ce bellâtre en cet instant ( _Oh, pitié ! Qu'elle le fasse !),_ il irait probablement compenser sa peine dans les bras d'une autre…Puis d'une autre, puis une autre encore.

Pour moi, il n'y aurait pas d'autre femme. Il n'y aurait pas de compensation.

Il n'y avait qu'elle et elle m'était indispensable. J'avais creusé ma propre tombe en laissant mon égo démesuré prendre le dessus et la repousser. Je m'évertuai à ne pas penser à tout ce temps gaspillé, à toutes ces opportunités gâchées… Je souffrais suffisamment comme ça. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière. J'avais perdu la partie avant de savoir que j'étais dans le jeu. Probablement le jeu le plus crucial de toute mon existence.

Je ne pus soutenir une nouvelle fois son regard gêné quand elle se dégagea de lui.

Je décidai de partir… Oui, une fois que j'aurai repris le contrôle de mes mouvements. Mon corps me paraissait si lourd en cet instant. Comme si le poids du monde s'était abattu sur moi, d'un coup. Et Newton continuait de m'achever en hurlant ses fantasmes vers moi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas humains, mais nous avons des besoins. Tu n'en as pas assez de rester constamment seule ?

\- Et bien…

« _Bien sûr que oui._ »

Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Son visage hésitant, son cou qu'il souhaitait aussi goûter, sa poitrine qu'il rêvait de caresser… Ses cuisses.

« _Qui voudrait rester seul éternellement ?_ »

 _En effet, qui ?_

\- Laisse-moi répondre à tes envies.

\- Mike... Non…

\- Une chance, Bella. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Et il recommença à l'imaginer allongée sous lui, les mains enfoncées profondément dans ses cheveux, savourant chaque gémissement, profitant de chaque expression provenant du plaisir qu'il lui procurait…

 _Elle a dit « non » !_

Etait-il sourd ? Ou est-ce qu'il faisait partie de cette catégorie de sous-merdes qui négligeaient l'importance du consentement !

La rage reprit le dessus quand je sentis la situation déraper. Isabella me semblait assez forte pour arrêter Newton si elle le désirait mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Les insultes défilèrent dans ma tête tandis qu'il approfondissait ses baisers, en dépit de ses réticences. Elle se laissait faire pour l'instant et tentait même de lui répondre. Oui. Elle _tentait_ … J'avais déjà vu la passion et le désir un nombre incalculable de fois. Parmi les humains et… (J'eus un frisson de dégoût) parmi les membres de ma famille. Cela n'y ressemblait pas du tout.

 _« Ah, enfin ! Elle se décide à me répondre. »_

 _« Allez, ma Belle, tu peux faire mieux que ça.»_

 _« Jessica me faisait plus de choses avec sa langue… »_

 _Ce fils de p…_

Si cette espèce de bâtard se permettait de passer outre le manque désir d'Isabella à son égard,… S'il se pensait en mesure d'agir avec elle de cette manière malgré ses refus répétés, pourquoi devais-je me diminuer ainsi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit à une autre chance, moi aussi ?

Newton considérait que tomber amoureux était pathétique ? Or, c'était lui que je trouvais pathétique en cet instant. Je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé aussi intensément alors qu'il était clair qu'elle ne me désirait pas. Aurais-je eu la moindre chance de me tenir près d'elle, sans penser à la tuer, j'aurais attendu un désir sincère de sa part pour me lancer dans une telle entreprise.

Si elle pouvait être mienne…

\- …Mike, attends.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _« Tu vas arrêter de me résister, bon sang… »_

Et je le vis avec fureur embrasser ses pommettes, accentuant probablement son malaise. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. L'attention d'Isabella m'était entièrement accordée, au point qu'elle se souciait à peine des efforts de son ami. Je voyais ce que je n'avais osé imaginer quelques secondes plus tôt : de l'envie. Mais pas pour lui. C'était comme un appel silencieux dirigé vers moi.

Peut-être que je laissais encore mes espoirs candides m'emporter. Celui de Carlisle était si vif dans mon esprit il attendait depuis toujours que je trouve celle qui me ferait voir mon existence moins comme un enfer perpétuel qu'une opportunité de vivre et d'aimer au-delà de tout ce que j'avais connu durant mon humanité. Et peut-être l'avais-je aussi attendu ? Celle qui apporterait un éclat soudain à ma sombre existence.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été aussi stupide avec elle. Mais, je ne me supporterais plus si je n'essayais pas au moins une fois de l'avoir pour moi. Pourquoi devais-je me restreindre ? Parce qu'elle était une Chasseresse ? Ce Jacob n'était qu'un humain insignifiant et l'autre ordure, qui embrassait maintenant son cou _(…Qui… Qui embrassait son cou !_ ), ne valait pas mieux que la poussière sous les roues de ma voiture.

Lorsque de nouveau, je croisai ces yeux marron chocolat que j'avais appris à savourer, je m'étais promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour rattraper mon retard. Je lisais dans les esprits, après tout ! Et j'apprenais vite de mes erreurs. J'en étais capable, c'était certain ! Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi, je la laisserais en paix. Mais, pas avant de m'être battu, moi aussi.

Je serais _le prochain_ à l'embrasser.

\- Heu. Non rien.

J'admirai la flamme que j'avais réussi à animer dans son regard ses lèvres rosées, légèrement entr'ouvertes n'attendant plus que les miennes ; son expression d'abandon total de soi. Aussi longue que soit mon existence, j'étais certain que ce visage-là ne quitterait jamais mes pensées. Mais, une faible brise me fit redescendre sur Terre, apportant avec elle, sa délicieuse flagrance. Je sentis de nouveau l'intérieur de ma bouche s'emplir de venin et mes lèvres s'assécher.

Venait-elle de geindre ? En me voyant… passer ma langue sur mes lèvres ?

« _Enfin, elle succombe_ »

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle me fixait comme si _j_ 'avais posé la question.

Oui, imbécile. Elle succombait, mais pas pour toi ! En cet instant, son excitation et son désir étaient miens. Et malgré l'impasse qu'impliquerait une relation avec elle, en ce moment, je ne ressentais qu'une immense félicité.

 _Il mio cantante_.

Ces mots effleurèrent mes lèvres, lentement. Doux et sensuels, telles les caresses que j'aurais voulu lui prodiguer.

Ma jolie petite chanteuse, qui fronçait les sourcils, frustrée de ne pas comprendre les termes que je venais de prononcer. Connaitre l'italien n'était pas donné à tous. S'opposerait-elle à ce que je lui donne des cours de langue ? Dans quelques mois, quand nous nous connaitrions mieux ? Dans quelques années, peut-être, quand je m'habituerai à l'appel de son sang ? _Si telle chose était possible !_ Le temps ne comptait pas pour moi ; là où elle serait, j'irai. Elle me trouverait en permanence à ses côtés. Parce qu'elle était mienne.

 _Mienne_ , lui fis-je comprendre.

Et elle comprit.

….

\- Mike ! s'exclama-t'-elle, outrée.

Brusquement, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Une lueur rougeâtre emplit ma vision et accrut chaque détail des deux personnes se trouvant devant moi. Je sentis vaguement mon volant se briser dans ma main. J'entendis aussi une portière claquer et je me retrouvai dehors sous une pluie fine. J'allais apprendre à cette ordure deux ou trois règles de savoir-vivre ! Comment avait-il osé… !

Bien sûr, elle avait aussitôt repoussé sa main d'entre ses cuisses. Dieu merci, Isabella semblait être le genre de filles à aimer les pantalons en jean.

\- Non ! Arrête !

Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin entre nos deux voitures. Elle venait de s'adresser à moi et je ne pus faire autrement que de brûler de l'intérieur, immobile. Newton avait cessé lui aussi. Il s'éloigna d'elle, déstabilisé par son comportement mais certain de son effet. Elle emplissait sa vision à tel point qu'il ne me sentait même pas à quelques pas de lui.

 _Ce serait tellement facile de…_

\- N'y pense même pas, ordonna-t'-elle.

Et toute idée d'attaquer Newton s'éteignit. Temporairement… Le moins-que-rien se décida enfin à tourner la tête ayant remarqué les coups d'œil qu'elle lançait par-dessus son épaule.

 _Qu'il se tourne dans ce cas ! Qu'il sache qui Isabella regardait avec autant d'envie !_

\- Mike, reprit-elle plus doucement en saisissant rapidement son visage.

 _Zut !_

\- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu avais à dire. J'en suis très touchée…

\- Mais ? suggéra-t'-il.

\- Mais, je… Je ne peux pas. Agir de cette manière avec toi.

 _« Oh, Chérie »_

 _Ce n'est pas ta Chérie !_

\- Tu viens de me prouver exactement le contraire, ma Belle. Ecoute, je ne suis pas un adolescent en pleine puberté. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois confortable. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui établiras le rythme et je te suivrai sans objecter. Tu seras en contrôle de notre relation.

Il était sincère, je ne pouvais le nier. Il allait définitivement laisser ses habitudes de Don Juan pour elle. Mais, il ne parvenait plus à la convaincre. Il le voyait. Elle avait fait son choix et semblait chercher comment le repousser en douceur, lui aussi.

Bien qu'extrêmement soulagé, je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce type ne méritait aucun ménagement !

\- Ça ne change rien, Mike. Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu attends de moi.

\- « Jamais » est un bien grand mot… Surtout nous concernant.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- … Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il sans comprendre.

 _« Où veux-tu en venir, Bella ? Evidemment que tu comptes pour moi. »_

\- Je voulais dire… Est-ce que tu es _amoureux_ de moi ?

Ce fut au tour de Newton lever les yeux, exaspéré. Alors que moi,… Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Je tiens à toi. Plus qu'à aucune autre femme de mon existence et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle. C'est amplement suffisant pour moi.

 _« Victoire »_ pensa-t'-il tandis que je retenais mon souffle.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

\- Je ne te suis pas, fit-il en s'adossant à son siège. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Après une ( _très longue !_ ) minute de silence, elle s'expliqua enfin, prenant son temps :

\- Tu es très beau, Mike. Je le pense. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir toutes ces filles te tomber dans les bras. Mais, je ne t'aime pas de cette manière. Je ne ressens pas ce type de sentiment pour toi.

\- Oh, Bella ! Tu compliques tout. Qui parle de sentiment… ?

\- Moi ! Pour moi, sexe et sentiment vont ensemble. J'ai besoin d'être amoureuse pour faire l'amour !

Tous deux se figèrent si longtemps que je me demandai ce que je devais faire. Retourner à la voiture ? Ou continuer mon chemin pour casser la figure de Newton. Et quand il commença à rire, la deuxième option me sembla encore plus tentante.

\- Je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, admit-elle sous le ton de l'excuse.

Elle semblait embarrassée mais ne s'offusquait pas de son comportement. Tout le contraire de moi. Elle attendit qu'il se calme.

\- Tu vas être retard, lui fit-il doucement.

Il se détourna d'elle et saisit ses clés sur le compteur.

\- Heu, répondit-elle, surprise. Ok… Et, donc…

\- Et, donc rien, soupira-t-'il en contrôlant son fou rire. J'ai eu ma chance. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je vais te laisser tranquille, à présent et garder un minimum de dignité.

Hébétée, elle sortit enfin de sa voiture avec ses affaires et se tourna vers lui une dernière fois. Elle tenta de répondre à son sourire et fila vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser mon regard. Maintenant appuyé contre le capot de ma voiture, je l'observai s'en aller à grand pas, avant de rediriger mon attention vers l'autre. Il me remarqua enfin, et une fois sa surprise passée, nous nous affrontâmes du regard. J'ignorai combien de temps je restai là, souhaitant de tout cœur arracher la main qui venait de toucher Isabella de manière inappropriée, mais je décidai de me remettre en route quand d'autres employés vinrent remplir peu à peu le parking. Lui, non plus ne tarda pas à redémarrer et à filer.

Dire qu'Esmé était souriante aurait été un euphémisme. Radieuse, elle avait posé ses plans de rénovation pour une petite maison à quelques kilomètres de chez nous, et était descendu s'asseoir au salon. J'eus honte, ayant oublié à quel point elle aimait m'entendre jouer du piano. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas recommencé à composer. Pour l'instant, je me contentai de jouer simplement les morceaux qu'elle préférait. Je me promis aussi de parcourir plus souvent ces touches d'ébène et d'ivoire que j'avais trop souvent délaissé.

« _Edward s'est remis à jouer_ »

Esmé ne semblait pas être la seule à être enchantée. Alice revenait de chasse, Jasper sur ses talons. Lui aussi sembla surpris en entendant les notes résonner, se demandant même ce qui m'arrivait. D'un coup, la petite brune stoppa sa course et sa vision d'un futur proche me parvint. Ce soir, lorsque Carlisle rentrerait, nous serions tous de nouveau en proie à une discussion plus ou moins houleuse. A propos de _ma nouvelle situation_ , comme avait dit Carlisle. Comme je m'y attendais, ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

\- Alice, l'appela mon frère. Tu vas bien ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Pas grand-chose, mentit-elle.

D'abord peinée, elle se ressaisit très vite.

\- C'est juste que… C'est un de mes morceaux préférés. Il est si sensuel, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jasper eut le temps de se demander depuis quand je me mettais à jouer de telles mélodies, avant de succomber aux lèvres et au regard de braise de sa chère et tendre. Je me reconcentrai ( _de suite !_ ) sur mon clavier. Je savais ce qu'essayait de faire Alice. Bien sûr, ce soir, j'aurai son soutien. Et Jasper serait loin d'être du même côté. Je me sentis mal de devoir diviser un des plus beaux couples qui m'ait été donné de voir. Mais, je savais aussi que ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui allait diminuer l'attachement de l'un envers l'autre. Bientôt, la BM coupée de Rosalie se fit entendre sur la nationale. Elle et Emmett revenaient d'une balade en amoureux. Sa conduite impeccable restait stable en dépit des caresses d'Emmett.

 _Argh ! Le clavier ! Concentre-toi sur tes touches !_

Je regardais mes doigts parcourir l'instrument, puis sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule, je souris à ma mère de substitution. Esmé s'assit sur le banc à côté de moi, l'air peiné. Elle n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper, suivie par celle de Rose et d'Emmett. A présent, tous étaient occupés à leurs affaires de couple et Esmé pensa alors que c'était sûrement pour cela que j'avais arrêté de jouer la musique stimulait ce besoin d'intimité, et me rappelait par la même occasion que je n'avais personne pour partager ces moments.

Je ne sus que répondre pour la réconforter. Moi-même, je n'y avais pas songé. Je n'avais jamais fait ce rapprochement, mais je ne pus dire s'il était exact ou non. Je jouais selon mes envies, et en ce moment, c'était le cas. Mais, j'avais aussi envie qu' _elle_ m'entende. Je me demandais si ce morceau lui plairait. Comment réagirait-elle si elle l'entendait ?

Quant à Esmé, elle dû prendre mon long silence pour une affirmation. Je la laissai passer ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux tandis que les miens harmonisaient les diverses notes des touches qu'elles caressaient pour Isabella.

* * *

 ***Il Mio Cantante : Ta chanteuse, en italien. C'était un peu long comme chapitre.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	12. Intrus

**Salut à tous, merci encore pour vos reviews et vos abonnements. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **12) Intrus**

A ma plus grande satisfaction, la matinée avait filé en coup de vent. J'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon week-end. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis ma dernière escapade qui avait duré plusieurs semaines. Ce n'était pas deux jours complets de repos, mais c'était déjà ça. J'aurais mon samedi après-midi.

Cette journée avait commencé d'une façon très étrange (et exquise). J'arrivais à peine à croire à ce qu'il s'était passé, et je me surpris à revivre ce moment sans arrêt. Ma supérieure avait semblé furieuse par mes absences répétées et mes collègues décontenancés par mon attitude plus distante et silencieuse que d'habitude. Bien sûr, le Dr Cullen avait aussi remarqué mon air distrait. Il avait finalement dû faire des heures sup, à cause d'un accident de voiture grave. Lorsqu'une fois encore, j'échouai à soutenir son regard à cause de mon embarras, il finit par laisser tomber l'idée de mener une conversation avec moi, et il retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes.

A présent à la sortie de l'hôpital, je redescendis bien vite sur Terre. Je m'attendais à repérer de nouveau une certaine Volvo grise, dans le parking. Il n'en fut rien et cela me perturbait plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver dans un tel dilemme un jour. Pourtant, j'étais beaucoup trop impliquée pour revenir en arrière, ou pour continuer à nier Edward plus longtemps. C'était impossible. La simple perspective de ne pas l'avoir revu de la matinée m'avait mis dans un état de stress terrible. Telle une junkie à qui on aurait volontairement gavé de sa drogue favorite juste avant de la sevrer sévèrement, j'étais aux prises avec une affreuse sensation de manque. Elle était si intense qu'elle réussit à me faire oublier ma faim omniprésente.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions franchi une étape. Nous nous étions rendu compte de notre attirance mutuelle. Et malgré la joie et l'excitation que me provoquait cette constatation, mon désarroi face à cette situation n'était jamais très loin pour tempérer mes ressentis.

C'était dérangeant. Malsain.

Et c'était si bon, en même temps.

J'étais coincée entre deux extrêmes.

Je soupirai et me ressaisis : au moins, Mike n'était pas là, lui non plus. Cela me soulageait grandement, n'ayant aucune envie de le revoir de sitôt. De plus, j'avais une excuse pour prendre la voie des airs. Je n'avais pas volé depuis la fois où j'avais malencontreusement traqué Edward. Essayant d'oublier la honte de ce souvenir malheureux, j'enfilai les bretelles de mon sac à dos et me dirigeai vers un endroit moins exposé pour décoller. Encore une fois, le temps était si couvert qu'il me semblait que la nuit était tombée des heures plus tôt. Quelques minuscules flocons de neige se posaient sur mon manteau court bleu nuit et sur ma longue natte qui pendait sur mon épaule, façon bohème. Je sentais le froid essayant de mordre sans succès mes mains nues. Je traversai la large route qui passait devant l'hôpital, et continuai vers l'orée des bois environnants, tout en cherchant d'éventuels yeux trop curieux qui me suivraient.

La lumière s'effaça rapidement et mes yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité. Deux petits écureuils fuirent dans les arbres quand ils me virent arriver et allèrent se cacher dans leur trou. Je m'enfonçai encore de quelques pas, profitant du silence entrecoupé de bruits de fuite d'autres petits animaux de la forêt. Je m'arrêtai net laissant la chaleur envahir brusquement mes os, accroître leur solidité, les rendant plus solide que l'acier. Ma peau ne tarda pas subir le même phénomène, cependant que mon cœur, pris de palpitations, s'arrêtait peu à peu. Ce ne fut pas une brûlure atroce qui parcourut mon dos. Mais plutôt, un petit déchirement dont la sensation désagréable pesait peu face à la satisfaction et à la délivrance que j'en ressentais.

En dessous de mes pieds, mon reflet me souriait dans une flaque d'eau sombre. La peau de mon visage, plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire, était encadrée par des mèches rebelles, noires comme la nuit. Mon sourire enjoué dévoilait mes dents blanches et acérées ainsi que deux canines plus longues et pointues qu'à l'ordinaire. Mis à part mes grandes ailes sombres, ornées de rares « plumes » blanches, je ressemblais légèrement à l'image que se faisaient les humains des vampires. Ou peut-être que non : je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vampires ayant des yeux luminescents, complètement blancs.

Je me figeai. Une brise venant de derrière avait ramené un effluve que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'étais épiée en ce moment même par une masse d'énergie située à cent mètres de moi, en hauteur, tapie dans les feuillages. L'intrus qui s'était introduit chez moi, se manifestait de nouveau. Peut-être ignorait-il que je l'avais remarqué ? Je m'étirai, des pieds à la tête et d'une extrémité de l'aile à l'autre, me préparant tranquillement à prendre mon envol. Et je sautai. Je sentis à peine le vent glacé frappant sans heurt mon visage. Je vis à peine les arbres, qui m'avaient dominé précédemment, devenir une mer verte sombre en dessous de moi. Je restais focalisée sur lui. Et virant d'un coup, j'accélérai vers lui... Vers elle ? !

Elle disparut. Je dépassai le lieu où elle s'était tenue précédemment et atterris sur une autre branche située quelques mètres au-dessus. Il n'y avait plus personne et je manquai hurler de frustration. Son énergie s'était complètement évaporée je ne pouvais plus la tracer. Je lâchai un juron sonore, n'ayant rien de plus intelligent à faire. Aussitôt, un rire espiègle brisa le silence ambiant. Dans l'écorce d'un tronc immense, je vis deux yeux blancs prendre forme. A mesure qu'ils me fixaient, ils montraient clairement toute la rancœur qu'il était possible de ressentir pour une autre personne. Je ne comprenais pas c'était la première fois que je la voyais… Quoique… J'eus une étrange sensation de déjà-vu quand son visage entier sortit du tronc. Des pommettes hautes, les traits sévères et tirés sur un visage fin, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Enfin, elle sortit entièrement de sa cachette : sa taille moyenne et ses cheveux blond platine, si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs, me rappelaient définitivement quelque chose. Une chose profondément enfouie et oubliée.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? fit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Cette fois, elle fonça droit sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps de voir des ailes blanches lui sortir du dos (« _Blanches_ ! »), elle était déjà sur la même branche que moi. J'esquivai une de ses mains aux longs ongles pointus mais la seconde me lacéra l'épaule, déchirant mon manteau et mon T-shirt juste en dessous. Je me reculai jusqu'à m'acculer au tronc de l'arbre. Je retins une plainte de douleur tout en essayant de contrer ses attaques acharnées. Je réussis malgré tout à lui lancer un uppercut au menton et un coup de pied à la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Une de ses ailes me heurta durement au niveau de mes côtes j'étais certaine qu'au moins une d'elles était fêlée. Je parvins à saisir le poignet d'une autre main qui venait droit vers mon visage, puis son bras, et envoyer valser l'inconnue en dessous de moi, où elle alla s'écraser lourdement au sol. J'allais de suite m'occuper d'elle avant qu'elle ne se relève quand un élancement aigu parcourut le haut de mon bras, me figeant sur place. Enlevant mon sac et mon manteau, je vis quatre fines griffures bleu électrique à l'endroit exact où elle m'avait blessé. Je redoutai un poison.

\- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois, j'entendis sa voix. Nasillarde. Agaçante. Je l'entendis se relever, d'abord à quatre pattes puis, sur ses deux pieds. Je fis de même, me préparant pour la suite.

\- C'est toi, criai-je stupéfaite. C'est toi qui m'as écrit ce mot ? Pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai fait passer le message pour un ami, répondit-elle, agacée de me voir encore debout.

\- Qui ça ?

Pour toute réponse, des cailloux tranchants sortirent de terre et filèrent droit vers moi. D'un simple mouvement d'aile, j'envoyai une salve incandescente qui fit disparaître les projectiles.

\- Il te faudra battre encore trois combattants beaucoup plus expérimentés que moi pour atteindre notre nouveau-né. C'est perdu d'avance.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire de votre nouveau-né ? C'est ta tête que je veux !

Elle amorça un geste et je m'envolai de mon perchoir… Qui explosa moins d'une seconde après. Semblable à une main humaine, une autre branche fine surgit et fila dans ma direction, mais je m'en protégeai et elle me traversa complètement, me manquant de peu. D'autres extrémités d'arbres firent de même et je compris (trop tard) que la forêt entière était son terrain de jeu. Tandis que j'évitai ces obstacles, un grondement émana des profondeurs du sol et je fus happé par un geyser de débris, de terre et de rocs, qui me cognèrent de toutes parts. J'encaissai les impacts sans problème, quand un choc plus puissant m'atteignit à l'arrière de la tête. Pour la première fois depuis mon immortalité, des étoiles emplirent ma vision et me manquai de m'évanouir. J'étais balancée comme une poupée de chiffon. Désorientée, j'arrivais tout de même à m'extraire de ce tube mortel et j'atterris quelques kilomètres plus loin sur une route déserte et mal éclairée.

Je n'étais plus très loin de la ville maintenant, je voyais ses lumières se refléter sur les nuages bas et menaçants. Malheureusement avec tous ces bois environnants, je me doutais des dégâts que cette fille pouvait occasionner si elle me suivait. Ses ailes blanches m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était affiliée aux Gardiens, et elle était très puissante, car dans son élément : la terre. Moi, qui n'avait pas chassé de vampire, ni vu le soleil depuis des jours, je ne pouvais rivaliser. Il me fallait de l'aide. J'allai prendre mon téléphone dans ma poche et composai le numéro de Mike quand je la vis au loin voler tranquillement, un rire extatique aux lèvres.

\- Serais-tu déjà fatiguée, _IsabellaSwan_ ?

J'entendis aussi un bruit derrière moi, comme si l'on marchait sur un tas de feuilles mortes, puis un sifflement d'air. Je ne pus éviter la liane qui s'enroula autour de mon cou. Elle n'était pas assez solide pour m'étrangler, ni assez forte pour me retenir. Cependant, d'autres vinrent la rejoindre, empoignants mes bras et mes jambes. La blonde fonça vers moi, avançant une main tendue devant elle. De nouveau, ses ongles s'étaient rallongés, prêts à injecter leur venin douloureux et paralysant. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, l'air humide autour de moi s'assécha, s'enflamma et nous fumes toutes les deux prises dans une explosion de feu qui détruisit mes liens. Si ce tour m'épuisa considérablement, elle fut la seule à souffrir et à crier de douleur.

 _Je t'ai eu, Saleté !_

Projetée brutalement contre le bitume au loin, je la vis se rouler par terre en proie aux flammes létales qui lui léchaient le corps. Plantée à genou au beau milieu de la rue, je la regardai faire en jubilant. Malheureusement, elle finit par l'éteindre et plongea un regard de pure haine dans le mien. Son beau visage noirci recommençait déjà à se régénérer. Nous étions toujours entourées de bois et de terre, elle reprendrait vite ses forces. Me sentais-je capable de bruler toute cette partie de la forêt pour l'affaiblir ? Non. Mais, rien d'autre ne me venait en tête pour l'instant.

Le bruit d'un moteur cassa le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. De plus en plus assourdissante, une voiture fonçait à vive allure et ne tarderait pas à apparaitre au détour du tournant derrière moi. L'humain au volant n'aurait jamais suffisamment de réflexe pour m'éviter, ni pour freiner à cette vitesse, or je ne parvenais pas à bouger.

 _Oh, ça va faire mal…_

L'autre se réjouissait déjà du spectacle qu'elle allait voir. Une carcasse de métal à pleine vitesse ne suffirait jamais à me tuer mais dans mon état, je serais blessée et suffisamment faible pour être à sa merci. Quant au pauvre chauffeur, s'il n'avait pas péri dans l'accident, elle le tuerait sans doute. Cette tarée ! Que faire ?

Des phares éblouissants éclairèrent mon dos et je me préparai à un impact des plus désagréables. Mais, contre toutes attentes, le conducteur enfonça les freins de suite, permettant à sa voiture de partir en un dérapage contrôlé. La carcasse me frôla, sans me toucher. La Gardienne avait disparu de la voie, mais je la revis bien vite, de nouveau sur la branche haute d'arbre un sourire carnassier face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi. Puis, je sus, dès que l'odeur du conducteur me parvint. La personne descendit de sa voiture.

Un vampire,… mais un vampire que je connaissais bien. Le Docteur Cullen apparut devant moi, alors que je continuais observer l'air satisfait de mon adversaire. Quelle chance avais-je contre un vampire assoiffé ? Quasiment aucune. Elle dut probablement considérer le Docteur Cullen comme étant n'importe quel autre buveur de sang sauvage. Elle fila dans la nuit, pensant sûrement ma dernière heure arrivée.

\- Isabella ? risqua-t'-il. C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi… ? Oh mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, les mains sur mes épaules. Ce ne fut que lorsque je grinçai des dents qu'il découvrit les griffures laissées par l'autre. Elles étaient passées du bleu électrique à de fines traces noires. De mon point de vue, j'avais l'impression que ces griffures étaient des lames qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans ma chair. Pour toute réponse, je laissai échapper une plainte sonore, avant de me laisser choir au sol. Je sentis deux bras froids protéger ma tête de l'impact avant d'être aspirée dans le noir.

…

Ce n'était aussi désagréable que lors de ma transformation de mortelle en immortelle. J'aurais, cependant donné n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête. Mon cœur lourd se tenait immobile au milieu de ma poitrine, tentant d'absorber je-ne-savais quelle substance qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression dérangeante qu'il se fissurait par endroit avant de se régénérer de lui-même. Ce n'était qu'une très longue agonie. Toutefois, je percevais le bout du tunnel, au loin.

Enfin. Enfin, je sentais ce poison abandonner le combat contre mon corps. Pendant ce qui me semblait être des jours, j'avais eu l'impression d'un liquide glacé qui se répandait en moi, dévorant ma chair et mes os. A mesure qu'il m'attaquait, je guérissais aussitôt. C'était insupportable. C'était incessant. Dès le moment où cette chose avait atteint mon cœur, il s'était emballé, essayant d'en absorber le maximum (beaucoup trop) d'un coup. Résultat, il avait fini par s'arrêter.

La dernière image que j'avais perçue avant d'être aspirée dans le noir, fut celle du Docteur Cullen, paniqué. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il m'avait allongée sur le sol humide tandis que je subissais un massage cardiaque. « _Vous perdez votre temps, Doc !_ » aurais-je voulu lui dire. Le sentir et l'entendre s'acharner ainsi afin de me maintenir en vie déclencha un élan de tendresse envers ce médecin dévoué à la vie quelle qu'elle soit. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne risquais pas de mourir simplement parce que mon cœur s'était arrêté ? Il en faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour m'achever. Comment lui dire alors que je pouvais à peine ouvrir les yeux ? J'étais complètement paralysée sous l'effet de ce truc se propageant à grande vitesse dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

D'abord, je perdis l'usage de mon bras gauche, qui se fit aussitôt attaqué. Puis, ce fut au tour de ma nuque, de ma tête avant d'être prise d'une nausée brusque. Cependant, tous mes muscles me semblaient trop lourds pour être bougés. Je ne risquais pas de vomir de sitôt. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mes jambes ne répondirent plus. Je ne comptais bientôt que sur mon ouïe, de moins en moins fiable, pour identifier mon environnement. Après une longue période où je ne pus identifier qu'une suite de respirations saccadées, de gémissements désespérés et des « _Oh mon Dieu, non… C'est pas vrai… Elle n'est pas morte, non !... Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie…_ », j'entendis une voiture démarrer et filer en trombe. Le bruit du moteur ne cessait d'augmenter et de diminuer en fonction des accélérations et des ralentissements. Puis, les sons me parvinrent de plus en plus distordus. Je crus capter des voix et des semblants de mots. Des mots qui se répétaient inlassablement dans un coin de ma tête, semblables à des échos.

C'était interminable.

Ces délires auditifs, la nausée et ce poison qui creusait de l'intérieur. Ça n'en finissait pas, mais je ne pouvais que subir, coincée inutilement dans ma prison de chair. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me transformer, ni utiliser mes ailes, même si je doutais de l'utilité de la chose. Pourtant, suite à cette dernière constatation, je laissai la panique m'envahir : qu'allais-je devenir ? Les Cullen sauraient-ils prévenir les miens afin que Maggie me guérisse ? Et s'ils me croyaient vraiment morte,… Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas… m'enterrer vivante ? Et si mon état se révélait permanent ? Je passerais l'éternité immobilisée ?

Et comment allais-je faire pour prévenir ma famille ? Comment allais-je faire pour leur décrire la Gardienne qui m'avait attaqué ? Peut-être était-elle déjà à leurs trousses, tandis que je restais inutilement figée, sans pouvoir leur apporter mon aide !

J'eus envie de hurler ! Et j'essayai. De nombreuses fois.

En vain.

…

Au bout d'un moment, comme dans toutes les situations désespérées, la panique céda la place à la résignation. Ma seconde vie m'avait semblé bien courte, mais si intense à la fois. J'avais vu, découvert et ressenti ce qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu vivre. Je n'étais pas triste mais reconnaissante : envers Charlie, que je ne reverrai peut-être plus. Envers Mike, Jane… Bree, Maggie et Tyler. Envers Edward aussi. Il avait fait naître des sensations si vives que je ne pensais pas vivre un jour. Je ne sus pas exactement comment je m'étais faite à l'idée de me faire ronger de l'intérieur. Mais, j'y parvins, néanmoins. _Le revers de la médaille_ , me dis-je _, était une garce_. Je ne méritais pas le dixième de ce dont j'avais bénéficié depuis ma seconde naissance. Le temps était venu de payer.

Plongée dans le noir complet, j'avais la sensation de tournoyer dans le vide. Ma nausée n'aidait en rien. Elle accentua cette sensation jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle finisse par diminuer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussissais à vaincre la substance étrangère qui était entrée en moi. Ses attaques sur ma chair et mes os se firent de moins agressives, de moins en moins douloureuses. Je recouvrais peu à peu une ouïe normale. J'identifiais des respirations, deux d'entre elles constamment à proximité. Et d'un coup, mon cœur meurtri sursauta. Une fois. Deux fois. Les deux souffles, jusque-là réguliers, cessèrent alors que je gémissais pitoyablement sous la déchirure dans ma poitrine. J'eus l'impression que toutes les blessures précédemment guéries de mon cœur s'étaient rouvertes d'un coup. Il recommença à battre, vite. Ignorant mon agonie, il faisait son maximum pour absorber le poison afin de m'en débarrasser.

Bientôt, mon sang circula de nouveau, propre, et le reste de mon corps ne tarda pas à me répondre enfin. Je sentais de nouveau mes jambes se réchauffer, mes bras, ma tête… seule ma main restait fraiche pour une raison inconnue. Lors d'un sursaut plus violent qu'un autre, mon buste se souleva de lui-même, brisant son immobilité. Une voix cassée ( _la mienne ?_ ) me parvint, légèrement distordue. De suite, la sensation glacée qui avait emprisonné une de mes mains la serra brusquement. J'eus l'impression de doigts qui s'entremêlaient aux miens. D'autres, me semblaient-ils, vinrent tâter mon front brulant et mon autre bras, m'incitant au calme.

« _Elle va s'en sortir_ »

Bien que très déformée, je réussis reconnaitre la voix anxieuse et soulagée du Docteur.

\- Tu dois aller chasser, Edward…

\- Ça va.

\- Elle ne risque plus rien, maintenant…

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, gronda-t'-il. Je veux être là à son réveil.

Des pas s'éloignèrent, une porte de referma et je me retrouvai seule avec le souffler régulier d'Edward, ainsi que sa main dans la mienne. Je dus perdre de nouveau connaissance, inconsciente de mon environnement, mais constamment tiraillée par les élancements de mon cœur. Toutefois, cela finit par diminuer aussi et je revins à moi, beaucoup plus éveillée qu'auparavant. Eveillée par la faim et l'instinct agressif que provoquait naturellement la proximité des vampires. Leur senteur me revint de manière atroce à l'esprit, toujours plus appétissante et attrayante. Heureusement, je me sentais trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

J'entendais clairement à présent, et beaucoup plus loin. Des voitures passaient sur la nationale au loin, des oiseaux se chamaillaient dans les bois environnants… Des personnes chuchotaient à l'étage en dessous.

\- Comment elle s'est mise dans cet état ?

Emmett ? Peut-être…

\- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? Tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a raconté à leur sujet ? Elle ne doit pas rester ici !

Rosalie, je crois.

\- Je n'allais pas la laisser se faire attaquer sans rien faire !

Alice.

\- Et tu as bien fait de me prévenir, Alice. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser, blessée, livrée à elle-même!

Carlisle.

\- Ce qui l'a attaqué aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à toi aussi !

Esmé, affolée.

\- Non. Cette folle a filé dès le moment où elle a senti l'odeur d'un vampire. Ils ne doivent pas trop nous apprécier, dans le coin.

Alice, encore.

\- On ne sait pas portés volontaire pour babysitter des Phoenix ! Elle doit s'en aller !

Un feulement bas et rageur tout prêt de moi fit taire Rosalie.

\- Du calme, tout le monde. Rose, il est hors de question qu'Isabella quitte cette maison pour l'instant ! Point final.

J'ouvris les yeux. Enfin ! Enfin, je parvins à ouvrir les paupières et à focaliser ma vision. J'étais dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, éclairé par la lumière de l'aube. Le matin, déjà ? Combien de temps étais-je réellement restée inconsciente ?

\- Isabella, murmura une voix de velours. Isabella ? Tu m'entends ?

Plusieurs pas filèrent droit vers l'étage où nous étions, mettant fin à la dispute. Je me tournai enfin vers lui. Assis sur une chaise, à mon chevet, il se leva au moment où je croisai son regard tourmenté. Une terreur sans nom avait pris possession de ses traits tandis qu'il analysait chaque facette de mon visage.

\- Ah, Isabella, dit le Docteur en entrant dans la pièce. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

Il marchait à allure humaine, l'air confiant. Il s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur nos mains entremêlées, puis sur Edward, avant de revenir à moi. Je crus savoir pourquoi. Le vampire qui me tenait la main était mort de soif et ne me quittait pas de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Des cernes violettes marquaient son visage, lui donnant l'air épuisé, désespéré et torturé par l'envie de me mordre. Mon état ne devait pas être meilleur que le sien mais lui aurait la force de m'attaquer, s'il le voulait. Or, tout ce qu'il fit pour l'instant, ce fut de baiser tendrement ma main.

Et là, une exclamation de stupeur m'échappa. Je remarquai ces horreurs sur mon bras. Sur mes bras… et possiblement sur le reste de mon corps, caché par ma couverture. Une multitude de veines sombres courraient le long de ma peau, lui donnant un aspect étrange et maladif. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en imaginant que c'était un effet secondaire de cet horrible poison. J'étais horrible mais toujours de ce monde c'était le principal, après tout.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je…

Je ne savais pas vraiment.

\- Coucou, Bella, fit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Avec raideur, je me forçai à tourner la tête vers une immense fenêtre donnant au dehors. Alice m'observait tout sourire, accroupie à son rebord. Le faux-jour ne me cachait rien de ses traits de fée bienveillante. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, elle sauta au pied du lit, aux côtés du Docteur. Dès lors, je fus inondée de lumière du jour. Ce fut comme si on ôtait peu à peu un poids qui m'écrasait de tout mon long.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.

\- Alice, la reprit Carlisle.

\- Ma pauvre Bella, continua-t'-elle en caressant ma jambe sous la couverture. C'était qui cette folle, qui a essayé de te tuer ?

Je me relevai d'un coup. Peut-être trop brusquement. L'intérieur de ma poitrine recommença à me faire souffrir.

\- Doucement, conseilla Edward. Alice, ce n'est pas le moment pour…

\- Tu l'as vu ? coupai-je faiblement. Celle qui m'a attaqué ? Tu saurais la décrire ?

\- Hé bien oui. Mais,…

\- Il faut que tu les appelles. Préviens-les. Utilise mon portable et préviens Mike.

\- Ça va être compliqué, tu vois…

Avec une moue d'excuse, elle sortit de sa poche un objet brisé en plusieurs morceaux. Mon téléphone. Il était bon pour la poubelle. Inquiète et agacée en même temps, je me laissai aller sur l'oreiller. J'agissais peut-être de manière puérile à cause d'un vulgaire téléphone, mais le seul objet qui me reliait encore à ma famille avait été détruit. J'étais isolée, sans aucune nouvelle d'eux et je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Je l'ai vu s'en aller, reprit Alice. Elle est déjà loin, en ce moment. Il n'arrivera rien à ton clan.

\- Merci, Alice, fis-je soulagée.

Sans trop y réfléchir, je tournai la tête pour observer mon épaule. Un pansement blanc et odorant masquait ma blessure. La fine odeur d'éther qui s'en dégageait me piquait les narines. Je le soulevai lentement. Beurk ! Les griffures bleues avaient disparu, remplacées par une boursoufflure brunâtre. C'était chaud et la sensation était désagréable, comme un bleu après un coup violent.

\- Comme tu le vois, commença Carlisle, j'ai dû nettoyer tes plaies. Elles s'infectaient à une allure étonnante. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, tu as commencé à convulser dans mes bras.

Alice fit une grimace et son frère resserra sa poigne. Ce n'était pas douloureux, cependant. Il continua d'une voix blanche :

\- On aurait dit que la plaie sur ton épaule tentait de recouvrir le reste de ton bras et ton cou. Et peu après, tu as arrêté de bouger et ton cœur s'est…

Il s'arrêta là, incapable d'aller plus loin. Alice reprit la parole.

\- Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque puis tu as cessé de respirer pendant des heures. Ce n'est que grâce à Jasper qu'on a su que tu étais encore en vie.

\- Comment a-t'-il fait pour savoir ça ?

\- Doucement, Bella, intervint Carlisle. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Les questions seront pour plus tard, d'accord ?

Maintenant qu'il me le faisait remarquer, je me sentais de nouveau partir. J'entendis Alice écarter au maximum les rideaux de la fenêtre de sorte que je ne manque pas de lumière. Le docteur observa quelques secondes mon épaule et sembla satisfait. Il observa longuement son fils, qui l'ignora, avant de reprendre le chemin de la porte, suivi d'Alice. Je considérai une nouvelle fois le vampire torturé devant moi. Son visage meurtri par la soif était près, beaucoup trop près pour notre sécurité. Son odeur envoutante me faisait saliver et mes canines, plus longues et acérées commençaient à blesser ma langue. Mais, sa présence restait la bienvenue.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je tendis la main vers sa joue. A mon contact, il cessa de respirer et se tendit. Je fis parcourir mon doigt sur sa peau douce, de sa mâchoire carrée, jusqu'à sa tempe. Je caressai en passant l'une de ses cernes violacées. Je terminai mon exploration en caressant son nez, de tout son long.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée, soupira-t'-il. Pendant un moment, je n'osais plus y croire. Je pensais au pire.

Son soulagement avait totalement effacé l'amertume habituelle de ses traits.

\- Tu…, hésitai-je. Tu es resté avec moi ? Tout ce temps ?

Combien de temps, au juste ? Deux jours ? Peut-être trois ?

\- Toute la nuit, Isabella, répondit-il en saisissant une de mes mèches avec tendresse. Ç'a été les heures les plus longues de mon existence mais je ne t'ai pas quitté une seule seconde.

 _Une seule nuit_! Toutefois, je ne pus lui faire part de mon étonnement. Je fus de nouveau aspirée dans l'inconscience, mais pas avant de leur avoir exprimé ma gratitude, certaine que tous les habitants de la villa m'entendraient.

\- Merci, murmurai-je. A vous tous.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ?**

 **A dans 1 ou 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre.**


	13. Délire

**Salut, je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Je vois que l'histoire vous plait et je ferai en sorte que ça continue comme ça.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **13) Délire**

J'émergeai une ou deux heures après. Les veines sous ma peau commençaient à s'effacer à mon grand soulagement. De même, mes sens s'affinaient : ma vue devenait plus précise, mon ouïe et mon odorat portaient plus loin ma peau devenait plus sensible. L'aube passa rapidement. Ce n'était plus un soleil timide caché derrière des fumées blanches qui me parvenait au dehors. A présent, d'énormes nuages noirs gorgés de pluie obstruaient ses rayons. Je pouvais entendre le tonnerre au loin.

Entretemps, j'avais réussi à me lever de mon petit lit. Avec beaucoup de mal, néanmoins. Mes membres inférieurs étaient encore gourds et me répondaient partiellement. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas dérangé Edward de me porter dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain, à mon plus grand embarras. Il garda tout de même, une légère distance entre son corps et le mien, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Mes dernières années en tant qu'humaine m'avaient conforté dans l'idée de garder mes distances avec la gente masculine…

\- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Alice.

\- Non, la rassurai-je. Tout va bien.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Je t'ai vu frissonner.

Après lui avoir assuré que je me sentais bien, elle continua son entreprise et je me tournai vers le miroir de la salle de bain des Cullen. Orné d'une multitude d'ampoules, il diffusait une lumière chaude et me renvoyait mon reflet perplexe. Alice s'acharnait avec adresse à défaire ma natte et à retirer les diverses feuilles et mottes de terre qui y étaient coincées. Pendant ce temps, j'avais recommencé à ausculter mon corps à la recherche d'éventuelles plaies qui auraient eu du mal à se refermer.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter, pesta-t'-elle. Tu sais bien que tu n'as rien.

Je resserrai le peignoir autour de moi et m'obligeai à me tenir tranquille. En vérité, je cherchais n'importe quelle activité pouvant dévier mon attention de mon reflet. Il était assez difficile à regarder avec toutes ces veines visibles qui ressortaient ci et là. Quelques-unes ressortaient le long de mon cou, sur mes bras et mes jambes, ainsi qu'autour de mes yeux qui avaient conservé leur éclat blanc. La tranquillité d'esprit d'Alice était surprenante je me faisais peur à moi-même.

\- J'ai presque fini, annonça-t'-elle, satisfaite.

Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que tout à l'heure. Ma peau recommençait à redevenir plus saine. Edward, présent depuis le début de ma guérison, avait eu tout le loisir de contempler mon apparence dérangeante. Malgré cela, il ne s'était pas éloigné une seconde. Même lorsque d'affreux yeux blancs s'étaient posés sur lui, il était resté, célébrant mon réveil d'un soulagement sans borne. J'avais fini par tourner la tête de l'autre côté du lit, de sorte qu'il ne voie plus mon visage.

\- Mes attentions te dérangent, avait-il murmuré. Pardonne-moi.

\- Je suis affreuse, Edward. Je sais que je vais bientôt guérir mais je ne supporte pas que tu me voies ainsi.

Encore droguée par le poison, j'étais suffisamment consciente pour être gênée par la situation. L'entendre rire n'arrangea pas les choses. Je grognai intérieurement, mal à l'aise.

\- Ah, c'est donc _ça_ qui t'inquiète ?

De son doigt, il redirigea mon attention vers lui.

\- Comment pourrais-je m'empêcher de te contempler ? Mes yeux n'ont pas cessé de te rechercher durant toutes ces longues années, Isabella.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un hoqueter de surprise, à l'étage du dessous. Cela ressemblait à Esmé. Une infime partie de moi s'était demandé pourquoi, pendant que l'autre se concentrait sur les sensations de bien-être et d'allégresse que faisait naitre ses mots tendres… Affectueux… Amoureux ?

\- Ce ne sont pas ces quelques traces sous ta peau qui changeront ce que je ressens.

\- Et. Que ressens-tu, au juste ?

Il allait répondre mais finit par se taire, malheureusement. Nous avions tellement de choses à éclaircir toutefois, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Edward me rappela alors que les mots n'étaient pas le seul moyen à notre disposition pour faire montrer à l'autre ce qu'on ressentait. Un spasme secoua délicieusement le creux de mes reins tandis que je découvrais de nouveau le désir dans la pénombre de ses prunelles. Cette fois, Mike, ni personne d'autre n'était pas entre nous. A quelques centimètres de mon visage, il se recula et ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur ma main qu'il tenait encore.

 _C'est probablement plus sage_ , m'étais-je dit. Mais, cette remarque n'empêcha pas la frustration de s'incruster en moi.

\- Tadaa !

Je sortis brusquement de mes rêveries au moment où quelques mèches me tombèrent devant les yeux.

\- J'ai tout retiré, s'exclama-t'-elle. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à les laver.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée, tu sais ?

\- Bah…

Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna en direction de la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau, puis elle me montra un meuble situé dans un coin de la salle.

\- Tu y trouveras des linges décents, et les chaussures, dans le tiroir juste en dessous. Des serviettes supplémentaires sont juste là si besoin, mais je t'en ai déjà mis une sur le rebord de la douche. Et là, tu as les shampooings et le savon.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remer…

\- Oh, Bella, soupira-t'-elle. Contente-toi de mettre ce que je t'ai choisi.

Elle sautilla vers la porte, m'adressa un clin d'œil et disparut en refermant derrière elle.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur ma peau de la plus agréable des manières. Bientôt, bien trop tôt, je devrai retourner affronter les dangers extérieurs et veiller à la sécurité de ma famille. Suite à cette réalisation, je savourai d'autant plus la pression de la douche sur mon crâne, profitant du fait que j'étais encore de ce monde.

Je pris un des produits indiqués par Alice et fus aussitôt envahie par une délicieuse odeur fruitée. J'étalai une dose dans mes cheveux et commençai à masser doucement, observant la mousse se former autour de moi. Je frottai d'avantage jusqu'à ce que l'eau à mes pieds perde sa couleur boueuse pour devenir de plus en plus translucide. Je continuai à me laver le corps, en reprenant une nouvelle dose de produit. C'était si agréable…

L'eau était si brulante, à présent, que la cabine finit par être envahie de buée. Il y en avait tout autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud !… Ça en devenait inconfortable. Je réduisis aussitôt la pression de l'eau et sa température. Et ce parfum fruité qui me dérangeait de plus en plus... Je rabattis le capuchon de la bouteille et commençais à me rincer pour me débarrasser du produit. Cette odeur infiltrait mes narines, me montait à la tête, au point de faire revenir mes nausées. J'en devenais toute étourdie. Plusieurs fois, je me dus me secouer en voyant ma vision se flouter, ou mon environnement tourner sur lui-même.

 _Du calme_ , me dis-je en respirant un bon coup. _Ça va passer_. Si Alice ne voyait rien d'inquiétant m'arriver durant les prochains jours, cela voulait supposer que j'étais hors de danger. Ses visions étaient sures. Je lui faisais confiance, désormais.

\- _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous fasse ça ! A quoi pensait-il ? La ramener ici ?_

\- _Je t'en prie, Jazz. Elle pourrait t'entendre… Tu connais Carlisle, il ne laisserait personne dans le besoin s'il peut y faire quelq…_

\- _Au point de risquer notre vie ! Esmé, tu sais ce que je pense d'eux !_

\- _(soupir)_

Je repris donc ma toilette.

\- _Ça suffit, Jazz._

\- _Mais, Alice…_

\- _Isabella est mon amie et elle restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra._

Je me lavai, espérant que les alentours qui se brouillaient de nouveau se stabiliseraient rapidement. Anxieuse, je vis les tons sobres et froids de la salle de bain moderne des Cullen être remplacés par des teintes plus lumineuses et familières.

 _C'est juste… un autre effet du poison. Ça ira._

Ma peau me sembla étrange, soudainement : elle s'affaissait sous mes doigts, comme elle le faisait habituellement, des années auparavant. Elle semblait aussi tendre et tout aussi fragile. Je n'avais pas revu ces tâches mauves sur mes bras depuis bien longtemps. Des traces de doigts ou des bleus sans forme distinctes ornaient aussi mon estomac, mes cuisses, le reste de mes jambes. Certains arboraient une couleur mauves prononcées, d'autres jaunissaient. Les tiraillements que je ressentais dans le dos m'indiquaient qu'il devait en être couvert, lui aussi.

J'eus de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et cela m'était inconfortable. Comme si mon corps me réclamait de l'air pour fonctionner. J'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique se rétrécissait, soumise à une angoisse écrasante. Je réprimai difficilement un frisson lorsqu'un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la cabine et heurta mon dos meurtri. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Les carreaux bleus de notre salle de bain renvoyaient une image grotesque de sa véritable splendeur. Je n'avais pas besoin de plonger le regard dans ses adorables yeux noisette, à peine dissimulés par quelques mèches rebelles d'un noir de jais, pour rester béate par sa présence. Je laissai échapper un soupir lorsqu'il colla son torse contre mon dos endolori. Déchirée entre la peur et mes sentiments pour lui, je me figeai lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec mes hanches nues. Mon souffle se coupa quand elles remontèrent le long de mes côtes saillantes, touchant à peine mes seins, jusqu'à mes épaules qu'elles finirent par empoigner fortement.

 _Aïïïe_ …

 _Raj_ , protestai-je en tentant de me dégager.

L'étau de ses mains se renforça, faisant monter des larmes qui brouillèrent ma vue. Je retins une plainte de douleur et m'efforçai de rester silencieuse. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver. Ni lui montrer qu'il me blessait... Il me retourna brusquement et l'obligea à lui faire face. Je pris en compte ses lèvres tordues par la rage et ses yeux ténébreux, écœurés par la vue pathétique que je leur offrais. Je sentis plus que je ne vis son poing venir au ralenti, sans penser à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter ou m'en protéger. Ma tête buta durement le carrelage humide de la douche, et je me retrouvai à terre, sonnée. Ma vision était trouble, je voyais tout en double. Je me mis à gémir de douleur et d'effroi, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il me força à me taire lorsque ses deux mains saisirent ma gorge, et serrèrent fortement.

 _Arrête ! Raj… Je t'en prie…_

\- Bella ?

 _Raj,… Arrête ! Au secours !_

\- Bella ? Ça va ? Je peux entrer ?

Je revins à moi juste à temps pour me rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement à la porte. J'étais encore trop essoufflée, trop choquée pour répondre à Alice. Etouffant mes pleurs, je calai mon front chaud contre les carreaux. La fraicheur qu'ils dégageaient était si agréable, en cet instant. Je respirai profondément. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'avais pas besoin d'air. Non, je souhaitais simplement calmer mes nerfs… et trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je décollai mon front des carreaux et fit volte-face.

 _Un cauchemar_ , me dis-je en observant la pièce vide autour de moi. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_.

\- Oui, parvins-je à articuler. Ça va, je vais bien, Alice.

Je finis de me rincer rapidement puis coupai l'arrivée d'eau. Je sortis de la cabine de douche, les jambes tremblantes, avant de m'asseoir au sol.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non.

Je sentis l'aura perturbée d'Alice derrière la porte, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. De mon côté, je consacrai les prochaines minutes à fixer le vide. Je caressai mon cou, essayant de sentir des traces de doigts. Rien, évidemment. Hébétée, je réussis à me trainer jusqu'au miroir d'Alice. Il était impossible que des empreintes se soient formées sur ma gorge, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de relâcher un soupir de soulagement, à la vue de mon reflet. Celui-ci m'observait, pale comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Je soufflais un bon coup, resserrai ma serviette autour de moi, et me détournai du miroir. La pièce était toujours vide, une constatation qui ne diminuait en rien mon effroi.

Je fis un pas, puis un autre. Et un autre encore, jusqu'à me retrouver au centre de la salle de bain. J'y restai, immobile, pendant je ne savais combien de temps. J'attendais peut-être qu' _il_ revienne ? Peut-être attendais-je de ressentir des bleus récemment formés sur ma peau ? Peut-être que je voulais revoir ces murs changer de couleur à nouveau et de me retrouver de nouveau chez moi, en Inde ! Peut-être… PEUT-ETRE VOULAIS-JE EN FINIR AVEC TOUT ÇA !

Je desserrai les mâchoires et réprimai un grondement qui naissait au fond de moi. Je sentis avec soulagement la fièvre meurtrière diminuer puis s'estomper. Je continuai à m'avancer de manière plus déterminée vers le meuble sensé contenir des vêtements. Je ne remercierai jamais assez la petite brune pour ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Elle et Carlisle n'hésitaient pas à braver leur famille pour mon bien-être. Il était plus que temps de partir de cette villa, avant de déclencher des disputes plus violentes chez les Cullen. Le meuble était large et contenait une dizaine de cintres auxquels étaient suspendus des housses. J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ouvris l'une d'entre elles.

 _Qu'est-ce que… !_

Bon, je les ouvris toutes… et restai stupéfaite : il n'y avait que des ensembles de grande occasion, le genre de choses qui valaient de milliers de dollars. « _Tu trouveras des linges décents_ » avait-elle dit ? Je savais qu'Alice avait des goûts de luxe mais je me voyais mal rentrer chez moi avec… Avec… Une robe de cocktail bleu nuit, m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. Le tiroir à chaussure du dessous ne fut pas mieux, rempli de talons hauts et d'autres accessoires ridicules tels que des rubans ou des lacets. Je grognai de frustration et retirai l'article qui me semblait le moins tape-à-l'œil.

 _Ce doit être une blague_. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de rire mais j'étais sûre qu'Alice arriverait tout sourire avec autre chose. Non, elle ne revint pas et je dû me décider entre enfiler rapidement ce stupide « _linge décent_ » ou rester en serviette.

…

 _Pfff… Ridicule !_

\- Tu n'apprécies pas nos peintures ? demanda l'adonis à côté de moi.

\- Comment ? Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Elles sont magnifiques… C'est juste…

Je fis un geste évident vers l'accoutrement que je portais, espérant qu'il comprenne mon agacement. Je ne voulais pas vexer Alice, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je me retrouvais donc de mauvaise grâce, affublée d'une robe ridicule et perchée sur des talons hauts (les plus simples que j'aie pu trouver) auprès de lui. La robe avait un décolleté simple et des motifs dans le dos. Elle était fendue sur la cuisse à gauche et sa courte taille me gênait tant que je fus soulagée de trouver des collants noirs, au fond de la commode. J'eus l'impression d'aller à un diner chic.

Jusqu'à présent, Edward n'avait pas fait de remarques sur ma tenue, connaissant sûrement les goûts excentriques de sa sœur. Il avait pris soin de ne pas attarder le regard, et je pensais que c'était à cause de mon malaise évident. Il en était autrement. J'eus comme l'impression que son état assoiffé altérait son côté gentleman. Il me dévisagea et contempla ma tenue durant une longue minute pendant laquelle je le vis plonger dans la partie la moins chaste de sa personnalité. Il revint subitement à lui, haussant un sourcil de manière indifférente.

\- Tu es très bien.

Réussissant aussi à calmer la chaleur gênante qui était monté rapidement en moi, je me rendis compte que je ne tranchais pas vraiment avec le reste des Cullen. Ils semblaient en permanence vêtus pour une occasion spéciale, après tout.

\- Woah, fis-je en m'intéressant aussi au tableau devant nous. C'est… ton père ?

\- Hé bien…

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être ébahie par l'œuvre et il se permit de ricaner. Je me préparai à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais involontairement, il me coupa dans mon élan. Je me souvins m'être demandée si je verrais, un jour, Edward Cullen détendu et souriant. La réalité de la chose surpassait l'idée que je m'en faisais. Son visage juvénile semblait revivre devant moi, alors qu'il tentait sans succès de cacher son sourire. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, une horrible vague glacée me parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Deux doigts soulevèrent mon menton, cassant ma rigidité:

\- Respire, Bella.

J'inspirai. Douloureusement.

 _Non. Ce n'est pas possible…_

Pendant un instant, j'avais crus voir la couleur de ses yeux se modifier. Comme si le noir avait brusquement transité en un marron clair avant de reprendre sa teinte initiale.

\- C'est bien lui, en effet. Quelques siècles auparavant.

 _Juste des hallucinations. Et rien d'autre…_

 _Ça passera._

Je tentai de me distraire. En face de nous, une grande peinture était accrochée sur un mur. Son style classique me laissait penser qu'elle datait du XVIe ou XVIIe siècle. Au bas du chef d'œuvre, un nom étranger apparaissait : Solimena. Ni connaissant pas grand-chose à la peinture, cela ne m'évoquait rien, mais je ne doutais pas de sa renommée. Même situé en fond de scène, Carlisle ressortait aisément, étant le seul visage que je connaissais. Les autres personnages semblaient aussi magnifiques et je m'y attardai plus. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge. Je savais déjà que Carlisle avait des contacts avec les Volturi. Mais, le voir représenter en peinture aux côtés de ces pourritures aux yeux rouges rubis, qui œuvraient à notre destruction, rendait la chose encore plus concrète. Les quatre hommes en toges blanches nous faisaient face, figés dans diverses poses.

\- Du temps où il vivait avec les Volturi, précisa-t'-il inutilement. Solimena s'est beaucoup inspiré d'eux pour ses œuvres. Il aimait les représenter tels des dieux de l'Olympe. Comme tu le sais, Carlisle les a quittés quelques décennies après. Il ne supportait plus leur entêtement à le pousser vers sa « nourriture naturel » comme ils disaient.

Je réprimai un frisson. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une peinture, mais le portrait des trois frères me semblait si réel qu'il déclenchait une répulsion que je parvenais à peine à contrôler. Ma vision chancelante n'aidant en rien, je crus voir plusieurs fois les personnages bouger de manière infinitésimale. L'un des trois frères à la chevelure blonde avait un air revêche la violence et la cruauté semblaient émaner de lui. Le deuxième frère, brun, à droite avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Le dernier au milieu était tout aussi calme, mais quelque chose sur son expression faciale me semblait étrange, à première vue. J'eus l'impression qu'il portait un masque : un masque de tranquillité cachant une nature dangereuse et détestable.

\- Qui est… le brun au milieu ?

\- Aro Volturi. C'est leur leader, celui qui tranche lors des décisions importantes et aussi…

\- Et ?

\- Le plus tarés des trois, termina-t'-il avec une grimace effarée qui me fit rire. C'est un miracle qu'ils aient laissé le peintre en vie.

\- Il devait flatter leur égo.

\- Fort probable.

La main sur ma taille, il me tourna vers un autre tableau plus contemporain, le représentant avec Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie. Je tiquai en voyant la belle tenir le bras de son frère de manière si intime. Ils semblaient vêtus à la mode du XXe siècle, tous magnifiquement assortis.

\- Emmett n'était pas encore arrivé parmi nous, expliqua-t'-il. Pendant longtemps, Carlisle a espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi. Nous partagions la même vision déplorable sur le fardeau de notre immortalité, alors, il était probable que nous trouvions un peu de réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre.

Je déglutis silencieusement. Rosalie était angélique avec sa longue robe blanche qui accentuait gracieusement sa silhouette divine. Ses cheveux blonds d'épis tombaient en cascade par-dessus ses épaules. Ses traits étaient calmes à l'instar du reste de la famille, mais contrairement à ses derniers, elle semblait être celle qui avait le plus de mal à cacher sa mélancolie. Mon impression devint certitude lorsque je me rendis compte du vide dans son regard.

\- Rose a toujours eu plus de mal que nous tous à accepter sa condition, murmura-t'-il de sorte que je sois la seule à entendre. La fin de sa vie d'humaine a été atroce. Alors quand elle a trouvé l'amour auprès d'Emmett, j'ai été plus que soulagé pour elle. Vraiment.

L'histoire de Rosalie avait beau m'intriguer, je ne parvenais pas à fixer mon attention plus de deux secondes sur elle. Ce regard vide, cette tristesse, ces regrets sur ses traits… j'avais déjà connu tout ça. Mais, une autre question me pendait aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'as jamais été attiré par elle ?

J'avais tenté d'être nonchalante. _Raté…_ Je me rendis compte trop tard de la suspicion qui perçait à travers ma question.

\- Elle est très jolie toutefois, je ne l'ai jamais vu que comme une sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'Emmett m'aurait laissé en vie bien longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas.

Son ton s'était fait plus léger donc je crus qu'il se moquait encore. Quel homme (ou femme) qualifierait cette beauté de juste « très jolie » ? Je devais imaginer sans doute la sincérité qui se lisait sur ses traits.

\- Y'a-t'-il eu d'autres femmes, m'enquis-je bêtement.

 _Bien sûr, qu'il y en avait eu d'autres…_

\- Non. Avant de succomber à la grippe espagnole, je voulais partir en guerre. J'idéalisais la vie de soldat, malgré la désapprobation de ma mère. Elle me suppliait de rester avec elle. Et elle redoutait l'arrivée de mes dix-huit ans tandis que je les attendais avec impatience. Et puis,… la maladie nous a frappés... L'un après l'autre… C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Carlisle. Agonisant sur un petit lit d'hôpital.

Il s'interrompit un instant, serrant les dents. Je souhaitais en savoir tellement plus sur son passé, plus que sur aucun autre Cullen. Il redressa la tête, l'air plus détendu.

\- Il est resté seul si longtemps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il a donc fait de moi ce que je suis. J'ai dédié ma seconde vie aux arts littéraires et à la musique. Je suis celui qui connait le plus de langues dans la famille, car j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à combler, étant seul. Emmett ne cessait de me taquiner en m'appelant « intello » ou « tête d'ampoule » (il rit) et je le comprenais parfois. Je jouais aussi un peu de piano durant mes années d'humain. Alors, Esmé m'a offert le piano à queue que tu as vu dans le salon, un Steinway que je cajole depuis des années pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Et moi, je… Est-ce que je pourrais t'entendre jouer un jour ?

Notre situation me semblait encore si irréelle que cette simple promesse ma rassurerait sur la réalité de la chose. Un simple « oui » sur des retrouvailles futures, et je saurais qu'il ne se volatiliserait pas à l'instant où je franchirais le seuil de la porte. L'adorable sourire en coin qu'il m'adressa me fit fondre.

\- Bien sûr. Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Je sentis un faible courant d'air traverser le couloir où nous étions. D'un coup, Edward agrippa sa gorge en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais je m'avançais automatiquement vers lui, le soutenant de l'épaule.

\- Désolé, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Brusquement, j'eus le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je cillai. Plusieurs fois. Ma gorge se resserra douloureusement, au point que ma respiration devint sifflante. Son visage entier… venait-il de changer juste devant moi ? _C'est impossible_ , me rassurai-je en lisant l'incompréhension sur ses traits. Cette fois, j'en étais sûre… En une fraction de seconde, sa peau d'albâtre avait pris une couleur plus basanée. En un instant, ses cheveux cuivre s'étaient assombris et ses yeux dorés avait pris la couleur marron clair de…

 _Raj !_

\- Isabella ?

Je sursautai. Je me retrouvai au bord du gouffre, malgré moi. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans une démence qui a coup sûr blesserait celui se tenant près de moi. Il n'avait rien à voir avec _lui_. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas.

 _C'est dans ma tête… Je dois me reprendre ! Ce n'est pas sa voix que je viens d'entendre. Ce n'est pas SON VISAGE que je viens de voir, une nouvelle fois._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un bond quand il leva la main sur moi… _Non !_ …Quand il _tendit_ la main _vers_ moi.

 _Plus personne ne me fera autant de mal. Je suis forte, à présent._

Ma raison s'opposait à mes angoisses et comme toujours, elle peinait à se faire entendre. Je la sentais disparaître peu à peu, laissant la panique me saisir de nouveau. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Même si Edward n'avait pas été un vampire, comment pourrais-je un jour m'investir dans une relation intime ? Je me berçais d'illusions, c'en était pathétique. Même sans les effets hallucinogènes de ce poison qui se nourrissaient de mes peurs, le souvenir de Rajesh continuerait de me hanter, sans pitié. Il réclamerait vengeance même dans l'au-delà…

Des doigts froids sur ma joue me sortirent de mes constatations morbides. Son autre main maintint doucement mais fermement mon épaule et Edward descendit son visage à ma hauteur, de sorte que je ne voie que lui. La douleur et la soif qui survolaient constamment ses traits avaient disparu, remplacées par la même détermination que j'avais vue dans la voiture de Mike, hier.

\- N'aies pas peur. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Tandis que son pouce caressait ma joue, je n'eus pas la force de lui dire que ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il continua en accentuant chaque mot.

\- Je promets… Je jure de ne jamais te faire de mal. Ne sais-tu pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? Je ne me supporterais plus si j'en venais à te blesser.

Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il collait son front au mien.

Je fermai les yeux pour profiter la texture de sa peau, et non parce que je craignais une fois de plus, de voir des choses (ou _quelqu'un_ ) qui n'étaient pas censées être là. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proches. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec les instants féériques et complètement illusoires que je m'étais imaginé pendant des jours. Non, ses mots empreints d'une tendresse infinie ne firent pas disparaître mes angoisses. Ils les repoussèrent tout au plus. Je les sentais encore roder autour de moi, attendant le moindre moment de faiblesse de mon esprit. Elles guettaient le moment où je ne saurais plus mentir en rassurant les autres d'un simple « _ça va, je vais bien_ ».

Un jour, je ne saurais plus mentir. Je ne saurais plus où trouver la force pour continuer à agir comme je le faisais. Pour continuer à vivre comme si _son_ souvenir ne me suivait et ne me blessait pas à chaque seconde. Pour continuer à supporter le désarroi qui me rendait visite de temps en temps. Un jour, le poids de ce que j'avais fait finirait par m'écraser. J'étais forte mais pas assez pour le supporter avec moi éternellement. Je me sentais déjà tellement faible et…

Mon souffle se coupa quand j'entrai brusquement en contact avec son torse. Toute pensée cohérente se mit en pause. Seule mon envie de mordre se manifestait encore, faiblement. Lorsqu'elle disparut enfin, je me relaxai. Je respirai son parfum délicieux, la tête au creux de son cou. Je laissai ses bras m'enserrai plus étroitement, cependant qu'il posait son menton au-dessus de ma tête, sans respirer.

Et d'un coup, le poids de tous mes malheureux souvenirs me sembla beaucoup moins difficile à porter.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**


	14. Fringale

**Bonjour à tous! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du travail. Je ne savais pas comment le terminer. Mais, enfin, il est là. Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, je les lis avec plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci!**

 **Bonne appét... Heu, je veux dire:**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **14) Fringale**

Renesmée était magnifique. C'était une jeune fille vive, intelligente qui profitait pleinement de la vie. Bien qu'en ce moment, elle ne profitait pas de grand-chose dans son habit de serveuse, mis à part des remarques de clients agaçants. Elle travaillait depuis des mois dans un restaurant _hype_ au cœur de Seattle pour renflouer ses économies pour son entrée en fac. Elle avait donc virevolté de table en table toute la soirée, en s'occupant des demandes parfois saugrenues des clients. Sa capacité à garder le sourire et à rester aimable m'étonnait. Cependant, plus les heures passaient, plus sa patience s'épuisait.

\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, l'interpela une femme.

Mine revêche, la quarantaine, elle semblait détonner dans un environnement aussi jeune et dynamique. Son collier de perles et sa longue robe s'observaient normalement dans des endroits plus chics. Son visage pincé reflétait aisément le peu de considération qu'elle avait pour la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Madame ?

\- Cette viande est beaucoup trop cuite, répondit-elle avec dédain.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous la désiriez ainsi…

\- Ah non, pas du tout ! Si dans cet établissement, vous ne savez pas doser correctement votre cuisson, nous irons diner ailleurs !

Elle fit un tel scandale que la responsable du service, intervint, lui présentant ses excuses pour le dérangement. L'homme qui l'accompagnait se tassait dans sa chaise, tentant d'éviter les regards des autres individus venus diner en paix. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que Renesmée. Je soufflai un bon coup, troublant l'air glacé du mois de Décembre.

 _Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette espèce de…_ ?

Mon cœur se serra lorsque Renesmée se réfugia à l'abri de la clientèle, fermant les yeux. Elle s'accorda moins d'une minute quand on l'appela de nouveau. _Pourvu que la soirée se termine vite._

Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, en ce moment. Seule ma crainte de la blesser m'empêchait de traverser la distance qui nous séparait. Toujours aux prises avec les effets d'un poison particulièrement vicieux, mon appétit avait augmenté de façon drastique. A présent, même l'aura insignifiante émanant des humains prenait des allures de fumets délicieux. Marcher parmi une foule devenait un calvaire.

J'avais donc privilégié la voie des airs pour venir à Seattle, malgré les risques. Et malgré les engueulades de Mike qui m'attendraient certainement à mon retour. Qu'importe ! J'avais besoin d'air, au loin des malades de l'hôpital de Forks qui risquaient leur vie auprès de moi. Je souhaitais être au loin de Saint Cullen, qui passait son temps à sauver des vies au lieu de les prendre. Je ne devrais sûrement pas ressentir autant de rancœur envers lui, mais il avait le don de rabaisser mon estime personnel. Après tout, c'était lui qui était censé combattre son désir dérangeant pour les humains alités. Pas moi ! Bref.

Le soleil se faisait rare, les vampires aussi. Quoique… depuis la découverte de mes sentiments pour un certain Cullen, je me voyais mal attaquer l'un des leurs avec autant de désinvolture qu'auparavant. Je ne cherchais même plus à me nourrir et cela provoquait l'étonnement parmi les membres de ma famille qui ignoraient tout de mes émois.

\- Tu comptes te laisser mourir de faim parce que tu es tombée sur des « végétariens », avait raillé Mike. Tu te rends compte de ta stupidité, j'espère ?

Ses moqueries et son agacement cachaient mal sa crainte de perdre définitivement d'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Je revoyais l'appréhension dans ses yeux gris à l'idée que je ne veuille plus attaquer aucun buveur de sang. A mesure que son image s'évaporait, je me promis d'en parler avec lui. Je restais une chasseresse. Mes sentiments déroutants pour Edward ne m'empêcheraient pas de me nourrir, ni de protéger les miens. J'ignorais comment ce dernier le prendrait mais la perspective qu'il ne souhaite plus me voir me sembla logique, après tout. Toutefois, elle m'était si affreuse que je ne pouvais continuer à imaginer ce scénario sans ressentir une déchirure au plus profond de moi. Que pouvais-je y faire ?

Oui… Comment résister à leur senteur sucrée, me demandai-je en humant l'air autour de moi. Il y en avait un, tout près d'ici. Peut-être essayait-il de se fondre lui aussi parmi les humains, tentant inutilement de rattraper son ancienne vie perdue ? J'eus un rire cynique.

 _Rattraper sa vie perdue…_ Quelle idée ! Certes, ma vie d'immortelle était loin d'être parfaite. Mais, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne comprenais pas avec les Cullen, c'était bien ça. Etre immortelle me semblait si peu contraignant face à la vie en société que menait les humains. S'il m'était possible de redevenir celle que j'étais avant, je n'y songerais même pas. C'était un des plus beaux cadeaux que m'ait fait Charlie, avant de disparaître. Je jouissais de mon immortalité afin que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Je profitais de ma liberté, de mon détachement avec la société humaine plus quiconque dans ma famille. La simple idée de vivre comme les Cullen, en permanence parmi d'autres humains, se faire accepter d'eux, simuler leurs activités ennuyeuses… Tout cela me hérissait.

Je portai attention aux fins battements de mon cœur, me demandant encore quel phénomène scientifique ou magique m'autorisait à l'arrêter et à le faire repartir à ma guise. J'observai paresseusement la structure complexe et glacée d'un flocon qui venait de se poser sur mon épaule. J'égarai mon attention sur bien d'autres choses encore. Les humains passaient chaque jour à côté de tant de beautés c'en était navrant. Mais, je m'égarais encore. Quelque chose me fit revenir brutalement à moi.

Je bondis et atterris souplement sur le toit du restaurant. 23h37 indiquait ma montre. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je me dirigeai sur mes gardes vers la sortie arrière. Elle donnait sur une allée glauque et sombre, puant la pisse. J'aimais cette ville, mais il y avait tant d'endroits dangereux pour une jeune fille seule… comme dans toute autre ville, d'ailleurs. Et alors que je me délectais une nouvelle fois du même parfum sucré que tout à l'heure, je me dis que j'avais bien fait de d'être venue la voir, au final. Enveloppée dans mes ailes, j'attendis.

Une lourde porte et en fer s'ouvrit en grinçant.

\- A demain, Carlie ! Repose-toi bien !

\- Ouais, je n'y manquerai pas. A demain, les filles !

D'autres saluts enjoués se succédèrent tandis qu'elle repoussait la porte. Elle souffla, ramenant sa chevelure noire en arrière et commençant à longer la ruelle vers le boulevard éclairé. Ses traits déjà tirés, se renfrognèrent quand elle leva la tête vers moi. Son regard passa à travers ma forme invisible et foudroya le ciel nuageux d'où tombait la neige. Resserrant son manteau autour d'elle, elle pressa le pas, sans prêter attention aux trois individus qui l'observaient aussi.

Appuyé contre le haut mur qui terminait l'allée, un gars imposant et de petite taille sortit un téléphone de sa doudoune épaisse. Un autre, la tête cachée par un bonnet gris sale, était plus élancé. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre l'endroit où elle avait disparu et le dernier type. Ce dernier me surprit tant que je doutai de ce que je voyais. Je voyais effectivement des yeux rouge rubis, à peine cachés sous une capuche. Ils surmontaient un nez long qui humait discrètement l'air. Plus bas, des lèvres charnues se tordirent en un rictus méprisant. Comment expliquer la présence de ce vampire à côté de deux humains, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde effrayés par sa présence ?

 _C'est quoi ce délire !_

\- Derreck, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Parfaite, répondit le buveur de sang. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

\- Ah, mon vieux… J'me suis jamais faite d'indienne, avant. Je prendrai mon temps avec elle.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup lorsque j'entendis la réponse à peine audible du vampire : « _Pas trop de temps quand même. J'ai soif._ » Pendant ce temps, le premier type conversait au téléphone.

\- C'est parti, Mec ! Elle se dirige vers vous.

Il ne tarda pas à se lancer dans une description très précise de Renesmée.

\- …Elle a les cheveux longs, un mètre soixante environ (pause) …Non, elle porte un manteau et des gants blancs (...) Elle passe toujours par l'autre ruelle pour prendre son bus. On se retrouve à cet endroit-là. (Pause) OK. Chopez-la, là-bas. On arrive.

\- Amusez-vous, les gars, murmura la créature. Je passerai nettoyer après votre passage.

J'accueillis volontiers la rage incandescente qui me prépara à l'attaque. Je n'avais pas prévu d'ajouter des humains à mon diner, mais je ferai une exception pour ceux-là. Les deux types se mirent à rire grassement et se lancèrent sur les traces de la jeune fille. Une fois disparus, le vampire escalada agilement le mur terminant l'allée, et partit dans la nuit sans me repérer. Enveloppée de mes ailes, il ne m'avait pas vu, ni même senti. Je combattis l'envie de me lancer bêtement à sa poursuite.

Il me fallait agir intelligemment : de un, je n'avais aucune idée des capacités physiques de mon adversaire. Il était très grand, presqu'autant qu'Emmett Cullen et sans doute habitué à la vie en solitaire des nomades. Ces types de vampires étaient les plus dangereux et les plus hargneux. Il était probablement un combattant doué. Je ne pouvais l'affronter dans un endroit aussi exposé à l'attention des humains. Je m'occuperai de lui bien assez tôt. Je devais d'abord mettre Renesmée à l'abri.

Peut-être était-elle naïve ? Ou simplement courtoise ? Dans tous les cas, j'eus beaucoup de mal à conserver mon apparence humaine lorsque je la vis faire un pas en direction des deux enflures qui l'abordaient. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque ma main agrippa durement son bras.

\- Oh, Bella… Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Soulagée, elle se jeta dans mes bras, me laissant le champ libre pour foudroyer des yeux les deux hommes derrière elle. Ce n'étaient pas ceux que j'avais observés quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des délinquants mais plus à deux jeunes hommes se promenant en ville. Celui de devant, drapé dans son lourd manteau noir, arborait un charmant sourire en nous voyant ainsi enlacées. Il aurait pu passer pour beau avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds bougeant légèrement au rythme du vent. Quant au brun derrière lui, il ne cessait de taper des messages sur son téléphone, sourcils froncés. Ma présence le dérangeait.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu es en ville depuis quand ?

\- Hé bien…

\- C'est génial que tu sois là… Mais, oh, non ! zut !

Je me tournai vers le long couloir sombre et perpendiculaire au boulevard éclairé qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre. Un lampadaire éclairait à peine l'endroit. Sans surprise, elle ne voyait pas les autres individus tapis dans l'obscurité, attendant son passage. Ceux-là mêmes que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Non, elle semblait concentrée une soixantaine de mètres plus loin, où un bus venait de quitter un arrêt. Elle jura.

\- Je vais devoir attendre plus de trente minutes dans le froid, maintenant. C'est pas vrai !

\- Je peux peut-être vous ramener, proposa le blond d'une voix grave. Je suis garé pas très loin d'ici…

\- J'ai une voiture, aboyai-je. Ça ira !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de contester. Je pris le bras de la jeune fille et commençai à descendre le boulevard, évitant ou bousculant les piétons sur mon chemin. Des bruits de pas souples nous suivirent. De plus en plus rapides, ils nous rattrapèrent en quelques secondes. Aussitôt, je fis volte-face et mis Renesmée à l'abri, derrière moi. Assoiffé de sang et de violence, le dit Derreck plongea ses yeux horribles dans les miens avant de se stopper net, l'air goguenard.

\- Hmm… Délicieux parfum, jeune fille.

\- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix à peine audible était étouffée par la peur. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner vers elle pour savoir que les yeux écarlates de la créature la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas tout ce qui se passait, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle sentait le danger auquel je tentais de lui faire échapper. Je me rapprochai de lui, le humai profondément avant de soupirer, en ré-ouvrant les yeux lumineux :

\- Même compliment, Derreck.

Non sans un dernier avertissement silencieux, je me détournai du vampire et repris la main de Renesmée. Je n'entendis plus de pas derrière nous. Peut-être avaient-ils abandonné à cause du nombre de témoins autour de nous. Quelques mètres plus loin, je m'autorisai à vérifier par-dessus mon épaule, puis m'arrêtai. Renesmée se pencha aussitôt sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle.

\- Désolée.

\- Tu vas… m'expliquer… Ce qui se passe ?

Comme je ne lui répondais pas, elle leva le menton.

\- Qui étaient ces garçons ? Tu les connais ?

\- Oui, mentis-je. Ils sont dangereux, Renesmée. Je ne veux plus que tu rentres seule aussi tard.

\- Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Comment ça, « _qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient_ » ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

De nouveau, la peur apparut sur son visage. Me revint alors un moment banal où j'étais en train d'écouter les infos en compagnie de Mike et de Bree. Juste avant ma rencontre fatidique avec les Cullen, le journaliste radio parlaient de jeunes femmes disparues sans laisser de trace, un mystère qui faisait encore jaser. A ce moment-là, pour moi, ce n'était rien qu'un fait divers comme tant d'autres dans le monde des humains. Mais, ce soir, j'avais bien failli perdre une personne chère de la plus horrible des manières. Tout cela dans l'indifférence des passants qui n'auraient probablement jamais su l'horreur qui se déroulerait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Nous restâmes là, enlacées, pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Face à mon appréhension et à mon soulagement, son parfum ne me blessait presque pas. Il était loin d'être aussi puissant que celui d'Edward. Je savourai chaque battement de son cœur et vénérai chaque respiration saccadée, avant de m'éloigner d'elle. Après m'être assurée une dernière fois qu'elle allait bien, je hélai un taxi.

\- Quoi tu t'en vas, déjà ?

\- Non, il est pour toi. Monte.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupai-je en lui tenant la porte. Monte.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur de l'habitacle chaud. Un jeune homme noir avec des locks attachées nous salua d'un signe de tête au rythme du reggae qu'il écoutait. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers nous, il perdit de son sourire.

\- Wow, hé ben. La soirée a été longue, les filles ? Où est-ce que je vous emmène ?

Je lui indiquai l'adresse des Dwyer et lui donnai tout ce que j'avais sur moi, environ soixante-dix dollars. J'insistai pour qu'il la ramène au plus vite. Il acquiesça, raide, et je sortis de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama-t'-elle à travers la vitre. Remonte dans la voiture, tu es folle !

\- J'ai des choses à faire. Je te recontacte dès que possible.

\- Non, cria-t'-elle.

Des passants commencèrent à nous regarder. Leur attention était vraiment la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

\- Ne retourne pas là-bas… Ne retourne pas les voir !

Je caressai son visage, essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Rentre avec moi. Renée sera contente de te voir. Je suis sure qu'elle ne dira rien si tu restes dormir à la maison.

\- Dis à Renée que je l'embrasse. Je te rappelle, c'est promis.

Je tapai deux fois sur la toiture et le taxi s'enfonça dans la circulation dense. Je soutins son regard à travers la vitre arrière du taxi, malgré les nombreuses autres voitures venant couper notre contact. Enfin, elle disparut au tournant. Je ne perdis pas de temps, et je courus aussi vite que le pouvait une humaine. Je ne pouvais me déplacer plus vite à cause des escargots qui s'agglutinaient devant moi. Je parvins néanmoins à l'endroit où ils avaient approché Renesmée. Ils avaient disparu mais la neige qui continuait à tomber paresseusement n'avait pas encore effacé leurs traces olfactives.

Le groupe d'humains s'était séparé en deux, le vampire avait pris un chemin différent. Je disparus dans la ruelle sombre, libérai mes ailes et pris mon envol. A présent que je traquais des ordures, des gens dont je savais que personne ne regretterait la disparition, ma faim me consumait et m'exhortait à achever leur existence au plus vite. Je suivis l'odeur de Derreck, désirant plus que tout sentir sa chair glacée se briser sous mes dents tranchantes. Je m'impatientais face à la perspective d'arracher la dernière dose d'énergie vitale qui l'animait.

…

Cachée par l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui surplombait la ville, je tentais de comprendre les déplacements de ma cible. Il m'avait fallu trois bonnes minutes pour faire le tour de la ville, suivant ses traces. Il m'avait ramené au point de départ, la ruelle de Renesmée. Essayait-il de me semer ? Savait-il que je menaçais sa vie ?

Tant mieux, après tout. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Il n'y avait rien de telle qu'une bonne bagarre pour faire évacuer une rage incandescente. Tête vers le bas, je me déplaçais avec les nuages au gré du vent. J'étais assez haute pour enregistrer les bruits caractéristiques de Seattle. Je percevais jusqu'à maintenant des bruits de moteur divers, coups de klaxons et autres désordre provoqués par les travailleurs de nuit. J'entendais le bourdonnement de conversations indistinctes, plus ou moins fortes, des cris… des bruits d'une bagarre et des gémissements de douleur ?

 _Tiens, tiens,…_

Les cris devinrent plus précis, comme si on avait brusquement monté le son. Là, à seulement une quinzaine de kilomètres plus au nord. Je ne tardai pas à plonger sous l'énorme cumulonimbus qui m'enveloppait. Je tombai en chute libre une dizaine de secondes, me rapprochant à toute vitesse du sol. Je laissais le feu m'envahir, déployai mes ailes et amplifiai ma vitesse en direction du bruit repéré. Je frôlai les gratte-ciels, ma forme se reflétant brièvement sur leurs parois glacées. J'y étais presque. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus de ruelles glauques en plein centre-ville. Je survolais des entrepôts, un port, et des espaces de plus en plus vides où des containers étaient entassés les uns sur les autres ou bien disposés ci et là. Des grues de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs faisaient clignoter leurs petites lumières rouges dans le ciel. Les néons des bars de strip-tease projetaient leur lumière vive sur les quelques voitures garées devant et des boites de nuit faisaient résonner les basses des musiques étouffées à travers leur mur épais.

Dans un terrain vague plus loin derrière ces bâtiments, trois grosses voitures étaient garées et cachaient un spectacle pathétique. Les mêmes types que tout à l'heure, et un autre que je n'avais pas encore vu, entouraient une quadragénaire au sol. Celle-ci portait une tenue de scène rose très osées, qui resserrait son corps de façon inconfortable. Peut-être une employée d'un des bars que je venais de voir ? Des traces de coups marquaient ses bras et ses jambes nues, qui se faisaient agresser par le froid.

\- Elle est trop bruyante, fit remarquer nonchalamment Derreck.

Assis sur le toit d'une des voitures, il me tournait le dos et semblait s'impatienter. Je doutai de l'utilité des appels à l'aide de la femme. Je n'avais croisé personne au dehors. Les autres se rapprochèrent d'elle, avec l'intention de la faire taire.

\- Bon, alors ma Belle. T'avais pas dit que tu t'occuperais de nous ?

\- Allez, à genou !

\- Si tu es sage, on sera gentil... Hein, Derreck ?

Ce dernier ricana en lâchant un « _bien sûr_ ». J'aurais dû agir depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, mais mon attention s'attardait sur les bleus qui couvraient son corps. D'un coup, je me retrouvai à sa place, des années en arrière, en train de pleurer tout aussi bruyamment. Je me secouai mentalement, chassant mon malaise rampant et avançai d'un pas. Le vampire se détourna d'eux pour me fixer, humant l'air.

\- C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

L'incompréhension se lisait facilement sur son visage glacé, avant de laisser place à sa soif intense. Son sourire s'agrandit il ne semblait pas tant déstabilisé par ma forme moins humaine que tout à l'heure. Il lorgna mes ailes, puis de nouveau mes yeux, sans se départir de son air supérieur agaçant.

\- Hey, les gars ! On a de la visite.

Dès que les autres me virent, ils eurent du mal à exprimer la même décontraction que la créature. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas mes ailes, ma présence les surprit tant qu'un d'eux sortit une arme à feu. Le blond au long manteau noir, qui avait abordé Renesmée, stoppa net ses tentatives de déshabiller la femme. Il sursauta et me dévisagea, horrifié. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le séduisant jeune homme qui avait tenté de draguer Renesmée, tout à l'heure.

\- Putin ! A coup sûr, elle a appelé les flics !

\- Faut qu'on se tire Derreck…

\- Non, je ne crois pas, déclara-t'-il.

D'un mouvement (trop) gracieux, il sauta de la voiture et me fit signe d'approcher.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous, Chérie ? Allez, viens un peu par ici.

\- Je la reconnais. C'est l'autre conne qui nous a enlevé la fille de tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, bon sang, cette fille… Ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait…Hein, les gars ?

Je serrai les dents.

\- T'aurais pas dû venir ici, ma Belle ? J'te jure que tu vas nous le payer.

\- Doucement, les gars, intervint Derreck. Occupez-vous de l'autre pute. Je me charge de celle-là.

Profitant de la diversion, la femme se releva difficilement et détala. Elle trébucha lourdement quelques mètres plus loin, s'attirant l'attention de ses agresseurs.

\- Hey, où tu cours comme ça ?

Une seconde suffit à l'homme au bonnet sale pour lever son flingue et la viser. Moins d'une demie seconde me suffit à bondir, lui arracher l'arme, lui casser le bras au passage et revenir à mon point de départ. Les cris de douleur de son ami n'atteignirent pas Derreck, pendant qu'il tentait de percer le mystère de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Feignant la nonchalance, je broyai l'arme d'une main, tout en soutenant son regard.

\- J'sais pas ce que t'es. Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de te boire en t'écoutant hurler, Petite Garce.

Je levai un sourcil. Comptait-il vraiment m'affronter devant autant de témoins humains ? Leur faisait-il confiance à ce point ou pensait-il les tuer quelques temps après ? La femme se remit à crier tandis que lui bondissait vers moi. Je l'évitai au dernier moment, me retrouvant derrière lui, dos à dos. D'un coup de pied, je l'envoyai valser en avant. Il se remit aussitôt sur pied et me fonça dessus. Il disparut de ma vue, tentant une approche sur ma droite. Je bloquai son poing, esquivai une jambe. Je bloquai de nouveau son bras gauche, saisit son poignet et donnai un grand coup sous son aisselle. Il grogna de douleur et de rage, réussit à me prendre par l'épaule et m'envoya frapper la carcasse d'une des voitures. Il fut sur moi aussitôt, levant le poing pour me défoncer le crane.

Il cria à l'agonie. Un bruit inquiétant émana de sa main, lorsqu'elle heurta mon aile qui protégeait mon visage. Il jura. Je le repoussai d'un bon coup de pied. J'enchaînai les coups et les uppercuts, réussissant à laisser des traces brûlées là où je le touchais. Lorsqu'une énième fois son poing revint en direction de mon cœur, je le lui saisis en tournant sur place, relâchant mon aile. Celle-ci trancha sans mal sa chair d'un bruit strident et un bras d'une blancheur maladive tournoya dans les airs, avant de s'enflammer et de disparaître. Un long cri perçant et inhumain domina largement ceux de la femme, qui se tût aussitôt en l'entendant. Personne n'osa venir voir ce qui se passait derrière les voitures garées nous séparant.

Ce fut à mon tour de jeter la forme de Derreck contre l'une d'entre elle. Celle-ci déjà défoncée par ma forme, bougea de quelques mètres vers les humains qui restaient figés. Je n'hésitai pas, je n'eus aucun mal à pencher la tête du vampire sur le côté et de plonger mes dents impatientes dans son cou.

 _Oh, que c'est bon…_

J'en gémis presque lorsque son énergie parvins jusqu'à moi. Phénoménale, elle se mêlait à la mienne avec force, elle s'incrustait agréablement et rapidement dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Je n'aspirais pas, elle s'engouffrait d'elle-même en moi avec une telle vitesse…

 _Heu… Aïe ?_

Perdue dans mon plaisir, je vis trop tard la tentative désespérée du vampire pour sauver sa vie pitoyable. Un faible coup de poing à la joue qui m'avait à peine déstabilisé. En y jetant un œil, je vis que le visage du beau vampire fort et immortel il y a peu, s'était maintenant transformé en une chose craquelée et abominable, à l'article de la mort. Des fissures comblaient son visage à présent grisâtre, qui semblait partir en cendre dans le souffle glacé de la nuit. Son souffle se faisait rare et difficile alors qu'une terreur sans nom se lisait dans ses yeux à présent rosés, sur le point de se refermer à jamais. J'eus une pensée pour Renesmée, enserrai sans mal ses deux mains et mordit rageusement, manquant de lui arracher la tête. De nouveau, mon corps entier se manifesta agréablement face à un festin. Je me sentais être remplie depuis ma structure osseuse, jusqu'à la pointe de mes ailes.

\- Putin ! Derreck, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Réponds, Vieux !

Ce Derreck ne fut pas si redoutable que ça. J'aurais pu l'avoir dès le début si nous n'avions pas été aussi près des autres humains qui déambulaient à quelques mètres de nous. J'émergeai et atterris sur le toit de la voiture endommagée. Un silence de mort se fit lorsqu'ils me virent, ainsi accroupie. Je balançai les restes de la créature à leur pied : les vêtements que portait Derreck, habillaient une forme quasi humaine, horrible et grisâtre qui commençait à se dissoudre avec le vent. Pendant la très longue minute qu'ils mirent à relier ce corps desséché à celui de leur ami, j'en profitai pour inspecter les lieux à la recherche d'yeux indiscrets. Rien dans les environs, aucun cœur battant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, aucune respiration non plus. Toutes les sources d'énergie que j'identifiais étaient toujours entassées dans ces salles à la musique assourdissante. D'autres, très rares passaient en voiture, vitre haussée, un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Merde, c'est Derreck !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

\- C'est pas possible… C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la femme gisant dans la poussière, et sentis une nouvelle vague de rage et de faim me submerger. Sa robe courte et voyante relevée au-dessus de ses reins me tordit l'estomac. Prostituée, strip-teaseuse, ou que savais-je d'autre, aucune femme ne méritait les traitements de ces ordures. En un clin d'œil, j'arrivai à quelques centimètres d'eux. Ignorant les exclamations de stupeur, je pris le premier devant moi et le soulevai par son manteau :

\- Vous l'avez touché ?

\- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es ?!

Je l'attrapai cette fois à la gorge et réitérai ma question. Il se débattit en hurlant, ses coups de pied me faisant à peine broncher.

\- On lui a rien fait ! On lui a rien fait !

\- Pour l'instant, rajouta un autre.

Il y eut un clic métallique et une arme à feu fut pointée sur moi.

\- Pose-le, Pétasse, sourit le brun qui avait tenté d'attirer Renesmée à son triste sort. Je te jure que je vais tirer.

\- Bute-là, Rick, cria celui à l'épaule déboîtée. TIRE, BORDEL !

\- Ta gueule ! J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec elle. Allez, tu m'as entendu ? Pose-le, doucement.

Je le défiais toujours du regard, il pressa donc légèrement la détente.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il baissa son arme et tira sur mon genou. La balle m'atteignit et retomba mollement dans la poussière. Rien d'autre qu'une piqûre de moustique qui me fit légèrement flancher. Je continuai à le regarder, ennuyée, tandis que lui et un autre déchargeaient leur munitions. Ils visèrent mon ventre, ma tête, mon estomac, mes jambes et de nouveau mon ventre. Leur aura m'attirait moins que celle du vampire, mais elle prenait des saveurs intéressantes, légèrement épicée de rage et de peur. Comme précédemment, mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cou du blond, plus facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Celui que je tenais hurla une seconde avant que ma main ne se plaque violemment sur ses dents. Son énergie vitale vint à peine compléter celle de Derreck. Comme je m'y attendais, son goût était plus fade, sans arôme particulier. J'eus l'impression d'aspirer une chose insipide, un élément à la limite entre l'eau liquide et son état gazeux.

Il finit par arrêter de s'agiter lorsque la dernière dose d'énergie quitta son corps. Satisfaite, j'ignorai les nombreuses balles qui caressaient ma peau et observai le visage asséché et mort de celui qui venait de me nourrir. Sa peau pale était tirée à l'extrême sur le squelette de son visage qui dévisageait le vide avec horreur.

 _Bien_ , pensais-je en le lâchant sans douceur. _Aux autres maintenant_.

Je vis trois types courir à toute allure plus loin. Seul celui à l'épaule déboîtée n'avait pas osé s'enfuir. Il restait là, tremblant comme une feuille, en me fixant. Ses genoux finirent par céder et il commença à pleurer pour sa vie. Je lui ordonnai de rester tranquille. Une seconde après, j'apparus devant le brun qui désirait tant « _s'amuser un peu avec moi_ ». Il me rentra dedans, ne pouvant freiner à temps et je lui saisis la gorge.

\- Combien de femmes avez-vous tué ?

\- Lâche-moi, _Salope_ , siffla-t'-il.

Je le lâchai. Il tomba. Je le tuai de la même manière que les autres.

 _Plus que deux._

Un des deux vit le sort de son camarade, et il gémit lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. La blancheur de mes iris se reflétait parfaitement dans les siens écarquillés d'horreur. Il leva son arme vers moi, hésita, puis, la tourna contre lui. La détonation brisa de nouveau le silence et l'homme s'écroula, le front percé.

 _Ben, en fait, non. Plus qu'un._

J'apparus juste avant que le dernier ne franchisse la limite qui séparait le terrain vague mal éclairé de la rue qui menait aux bars de strip-tease et autres boites de nuit. Je l'envoyai en arrière où il roula dans la poussière.

\- Pitié !

\- _Pitié_ ?!

\- Pitié, _je veux pas mourir_ ! _Je… Je veux pas mourir comme ça_ !

\- Combien d'autres femmes vous ont supplié de la même manière ?

Il se recroquevilla, atterré, coupable. Il lâcha son flingue, hésitant entre protéger son cou et son visage de moi ou bien mettre ses mains en l'air, comme l'aurait exigé un policier. Il se tourna vers la forme inerte de la femme et plus loin vers ses trois complices. L'un continuait de partir en poussière, le deuxième était raide et sec enfin, le dernier se balançait d'avant en arrière en se tenant les genoux.

\- Derreck ! C'est Derreck qui se débarrassait d'elles… Nous… Nous, on les laissait en vie.

Un grondement rageur émana de moi. J'eus envie de vomir.

\- C'est vrai ! C'est la vérité !

\- Et que faisiez-vous avec ces femmes ? demandai-je, voulant l'entendre de ses lèvres gercées.

\- On… On les… C'est Derreck qui nous a dit de faire ce qu'on voulait avec elles. Qu'il se chargerait de nettoyer après nous. On lui ramenait des filles, il nous les laissait quelques heures et après… On partait !

Une image atroce de Renesmée dénudée et ensanglantée me parvint, me faisant gémir puis crier de rage. _Mon Dieu…_ Elle y avait échappé, mais combien d'autres parents, ami(e)s, petits amis ou mari attendaient, angoissés, le retour de l'être chère ? De celle qui leur avait été enlevée si sauvagement ? Combien devraient faire leur deuil sans me corps de leur bien-aimée ? Sans savoir ce qui leur était arrivé ?

\- COMBIEN !

\- Dix ! Quinze, peut-être… Je sais pas !

\- Vous les avez violé, gémis-je. (Il acquiesça) Et qu'avez-vous fait des corps ?

\- Derreck… C'est Derreck… Je sais pas…

Je levai la main, prête à le faire brûler vivant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je regrettai même d'avoir tué les autres aussi vite. Ce qui avait été une probabilité dérangeante il y a quelques minutes, était devenu une réalité atroce. Ma main s'enflamma la boule de feu en son creux, était parée à détruire son corps dans la souffrance. Une souffrance qui durerait quelques minutes seulement. Une souffrance bénigne face à celle que ressentaient les proches des victimes disparues. Face à celle que _j_ 'aurais pu ressentir, si je n'étais pas venue ce soir. Sans que je ne le sache, la vie de Renesmée serait éteinte en un instant et je n'aurais probablement jamais su la vérité, ni qui lui avait fait du mal. Le monstre se serait tiré avec ses sbires, recommençant ses crimes dans une autre ville, peut-être.

 _Et merde !_

\- Lève-toi. J'ai dit DEBOUT !

Levé et tête baissée, il me dépassait toujours de cinq centimètres.

\- Vous. Allez vous rendre. A la police.

Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple phrase serait aussi dure à prononcer. J'entendis sa respiration se couper et il murmura « _peine de mort_ ».

Ça, je l'espérais.

\- Vous raconterez ce que vous avez fait à ces femmes. (Je lui serrai encore une fois la gorge) Mais, un seul mot à mon sujet et même les murs de vos cellules ne seront pas suffisantes pour vous protéger. Je suis claire ?

\- O…Oui.

J'arrachai sa doudoune, le faisant crier et commençai à fouiller ses poches intérieures et extérieures. Je tombai enfin sur ce que je cherchais. Je composai les trois chiffres sur son portable et lui mis à l'oreille.

\- Ici le 911, répondit une voix féminine. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui… Ici, Trent. Trent Shepard… J'appelle parce que j'ai… agressé plusieurs femmes. Ces derniers mois.

\- Dis-leur où tu es, murmurai-je.

\- Je suis au Port de Seattle… Au 1735, Thurman Street. Un terrain vague, près des boites de nuit. Je… je… Pitié, une voiture !

\- Des agents sont dans votre secteur. Restez où vous êtes…

Je coupai la communication, le poussai brusquement vers le sol et lui balançai son téléphone à la figure. J'allai voir rapidement la femme qui recommençait à geindre et à se mouvoir. Des traces de coups, oui. Mais, heureusement, pas de trace d'agression sexuelle d'après l'analyse simpliste que je lui fis. Je restai encore un peu pour brûler les restes de Derreck et de l'autre corps sec, puis je les jetai à la mer. Avec la disparition du vampire, les deux malfrats seraient probablement condamnés à mort. Ils auraient ce qu'ils méritaient et les familles des victimes pourraient enfin faire leur deuil.

 _Elles pourront enfin faire leur deuil_. Je restai concentrée sur cette dernière pensée. Encore et encore. Plusieurs fois, je me surprenais à regretter ma décision et je décidais de les faire brûler vifs. _Bon sang !_ Combien de temps allaient mettre ces foutus policiers ?! Enfin, des gyrophares bleus illuminèrent l'obscurité de l'endroit. Je fis apparaître mes ailes et disparus de la vue des humains. Je les observai s'occuper de la victime, interroger puis menotter ses tortionnaires encore apeurés et je m'envolai, une boule de rage au ventre.

Elle ne finit par disparaître que lorsque je revis Renesmée, saine et sauve par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sourcils froncés, la lumière du portable qu'elle tenait me montrait des larmes qu'elle peinait à retenir. Avait-elle été blessée sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Était-elle encore choquée par les événements de la soirée ? Elle faisait les cents pas, observant son téléphone toutes les dix secondes. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis appuya sur une touche. Ma propre voix me parvint.

« _Salut, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Bella ! Je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant. Mais, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai_ ».

Zut ! Elle ignorait que j'avais perdu mon téléphone depuis ma dernière confrontation avec la gardienne. Je ne pouvais décemment pas sonner à sa porte et me montrer à Renée et Phil.

\- Salut, c'est encore moi. Ça fait deux heures, maintenant. Rappelle-moi, d'accord !... S'il te plaît…

Je me retrouvai de nouveau dans les airs, fendant le ciel comme jamais. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir d'inquiétude. A mon avis, Renesmée avait eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes en une soirée. Elle méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je tranchais les couches épaisses et grisâtres composées de pluie et de glace, depuis quelques minutes déjà. D'un coup, la brume en dessous de moi se dispersa, je me retrouvai à survoler une autoroute. Une voiture noire se faufila à travers la circulation étrangement dense pour une telle heure. Sa dextérité et sa rapidité m'indiqua aisément l'identité du conducteur. Lorsqu'elle emprunta la sortie direction Forks, je perdis rapidement de l'altitude et atterris silencieusement sur la toiture. Je me laissai glisser à travers la toiture métallique et m'assis sur le siège passager.

\- Bien mangé ?

\- Mouais, répondis-je à Mike. J'ai besoin de ton téléphone.

\- Fais vite, alors. La batterie est encore faible.

Je composai rapidement le numéro et attendis impatiemment qu'elle décroche. Trois sonneries plus tard, sa voix mal assurée me répondit.

\- C'est moi, Renesmée. Tu es bien rentrée ?

\- Bella, soupira-t'-elle de soulagement avant de s'énerver. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te joindre ! Et puis, pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule dans ce taxi, au lieu de rentrer avec moi ! Ces types auraient pu nous suivre et… et te coincer ! Exactement comme avec moi !... J'ai failli appeler la police pour toi… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? C'est quoi ce numéro ?

Étrange, j'eus l'impression d'avoir échangé les rôles avec elle. C'était moi qui devais m'égosiller contre elle. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il fallait éviter les inconnus croisés dans la rue ? Mais, je n'étais pas sûre que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Au moins, il y avait six pourritures de moins dans cette ville.

\- Mon téléphone est HS depuis une semaine, Renesmée. Je m'en rachèterai un autre rapidement.

\- Oh,… Ça n'explique en rien ton attitude, bouda-t'-elle.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas d'excuse à lui fournir sur cela. Elle laisserait rapidement tomber l'affaire maintenant qu'elle me savait saine et sauve. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet, en lui demandant des détails sur son job de soirée. La conversation s'éternisa encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bip-bip sonore m'indiqua que le téléphone allait rendre l'âme.

\- Je suis désolée, Renesmée. Le téléphone va se décharger bientôt. Je te rappelle dès que possible, OK ?

\- Ok. On peut se voir demain ?

\- Je rentre à Forks, en ce moment. Je reviendrai te voir, promis.

 _Dans de meilleures conditions, j'espère._

Je coupai et connectai de nouveau l'objet à son câble USB. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, n'étant pas d'humeur à parler. Mais, ce n'était pas du goût de Mike.

\- Tu as ajouté des humains à ton menu. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- C'était exceptionnel.

Il poussa sa voiture à ses limites pendant que nous nous engagions sur une route nationale plus sinueuse. Le rythme des lampadaires orangés de plus en plus espacés s'accélérait devant mes yeux et m'apaisait. Je soupirai.

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter, mais… Vas-y. Tu peux t'énerver contre moi.

\- Charlie ne t'a sûrement donné ces pouvoirs pour que tu restes sagement à la maison. D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue, ce soir. J'ai compris ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

\- Tu m'as suivi, fis-je agacée en me tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il sèchement. Je t'ai suivi et tu ne m'as même pas repéré.

Je me détournai de lui, gênée. Il avait raison. J'avais été tellement préoccupée par mes activités que je n'avais rien vu venir.

\- Ça me prouve que tu dois rester quelques semaines de plus chez moi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves toutes tes capacités.

\- Je resterai _quelques jours_ , précisai-je. Pas plus ! Je compte bien retrouver la tranquillité de mon appartement, au plus vite.

Après ma nuit de torture chez les Cullen, Alice avait pu avertir Bree du lieu où je me trouvais. Mike était venu me récupérer et j'avais été si fatiguée que je n'avais pas protesté longtemps sa proposition de rester chez lui.

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule chez toi. La Gardienne pourrait revenir » « Bree s'ennuie de toi. Ça lui ferait plaisir que tu restes ». « Je me tiendrai tranquille. Juré » « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas rester chez moi ! » « Soit raisonnable, c'est uniquement pour ta sécurité que je fais ça. »_

Jusque-là, je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre de son comportement mais sa proximité me dérangeait toujours autant. Je l'avais laissé m'embrasser… avant de le repousser… _à cause d'un certain Edward Cullen qui m'excitait à quelques mètres de lui !_ J'avais l'impression d'être une vulgaire allumeuse. C'était plus que perturbant ! Alors, comment réagir avec lui après ça ?

\- Tu ne les as pas vu non plus, j'imagine ? reprit-il le visage fermé.

\- Vu qui ?

\- Les Cullen qui t'ont suivi.

Sa phrase se répéta encore et encore dans ma tête et je me sentis partir au loin… Toute pensée cohérente s'était évanouie à l'instant, tandis qu'une poigne glacée se referma sur ma poitrine et sur ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. _Non, c'était impossible. Il devait se tromper !_

\- Ils étaient à bonne distance de toi. Tapis sur une des grues du port où tu as réglé tes comptes. Y'avait le type blond là… et l'espèce de masse épaisse. Ils sont partis tout de suite après t'avoir vu défoncé l'autre vampire. Oh et, (il sourit) bien joué, d'ailleurs… tu l'as eu en quelques secondes. Ça me rassure, un peu. _Ils_ savent de quoi tu es capable, maintenant. Je redoute moins une attaque surprise de leur part.

Jasper et Emmett étaient présents ? Ils raconteraient sans doute toute l'histoire à leur famille. Pire encore, Edward verrait toute la scène dans leurs souvenirs. Je me murai dans le silence.

Merde. Merde… Et merde ! Était-ce ce que mon subconscient tentait de me dire tout à l'heure, quand il me fit imaginer les conséquences de mon régime alimentaire sur le comportement d'Edward à mon égard ? Qu'allait-il advenir de « nous » ? Enfin, si telle chose avait jamais existé. Alors, qu'allait-il advenir de _moi_. Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la déchirure dans ma poitrine.

\- Bella ? Ça va ?

\- … Fatiguée…

Il soupira fortement et ne m'adressa plus la parole.

Étendue de travers sur mon lit, je maudissais encore les six ordures qui avaient transformé ma soirée tranquille et sans histoire en enfer. Ma raison me dit que j'aurais été confrontée à ce problème tôt ou tard. Ça ne m'empêcha pas d'étouffer mes cris de rage dans mon pauvre oreiller. Il était quinze heures et j'avais passé la journée entière à me lamenter, à me tracasser l'esprit ou à me faire des scénarios invraisemblables sur un futur dans lequel Edward voudrait bien encore de moi. Lorsque ce n'était pas ça, je me faisais des films où nos différences ne m'empêcheraient pas de le voir, voire de l'aimer.

Puis aussi lentement que les heures passaient, la résignation vint écraser mes espoirs les plus fous. J'avais presque terminé le repas de Bree, qui n'allait plus tarder. Tandis que je m'évertuais à préparer du poulet frit épicé, la colère remplaça tout sentiment.

 _Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Laisser ces ordures agresser Renesmée ! Les laisser en vie et les remettre à la police ?! Peut-être seraient-ils sortis de prison après quelques années derrière les barreaux, afin de recommencer leurs activités ? Peut-être que cette fois, Renesmée n'aurait pas eu autant de chance !_ L'assiette entre mes mains se brisa en deux. _Si pour la protéger je devais mettre en périls les sentiments d'Edward à mon égard, je n'avais aucun regret. Si je devais recommencer, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Ils méritaient leur…_

\- Pff, quel imbécile, ce prof ! Il nous a assommés de devoir pour le week-end ! Encore !

Le bruit caractéristique de la voiture de Mike me fit sortir de mes songes. En un éclair, je me débarrassai de l'assiette fendue et disposai le repas dans une nouvelle. Je plaçai le tout dans le micro-onde et filai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre, laissai l'air glacial emporter ma rancœur.

\- Hey, Bella, salua Bree en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Comment était ta journée ?

\- À chier.

Elle lâcha son sac au pied du lit et s'affala sur le lit.

\- Surveille un peu ton langage, dis-je en refermant la fenêtre. Je t'aiderai à faire tes devoirs, comme d'habitude. Ça ira vite.

Je lui fis face et fus surprise de constater l'expression suspicieuse sur son visage. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, elle plissait les yeux, les lèvres pincées.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

\- À toi de me dire, répliqua-t'-elle simplement avant de laisser le silence s'installer.

\- Je peux jouer à ça toute la nuit.

Je croisai les bras et me figeai sur place, adoptant son expression. Ennuyée, elle abandonna rapidement au bout de dix minutes et se redressa. Elle tira son sac vers elle et en sortit une petite boite argentée.

\- C'est pour toi.

\- C'est quoi ?

Elle indiqua la porte encore ouverte. D'un geste de la main, je la refermai à distance et m'emparai du paquet. Aussitôt, mon souffle se coupa sous l'effet de la surprise. Un parfum que je pensais ne pas humer de sitôt s'en dégageait. Celui l'adonis qui hantait toutes mes pensées.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- Si, si… Bien sûr.

Lui faire quitter la chambre aurait paru beaucoup trop suspect. J'ouvris donc le paquet et une carte s'en échappa. Elle amorça un mouvement pour le rattraper mais je fus plus rapide. Je lus rapidement l'écriture élégante et penchée qui devait lui appartenir et observai le smartphone flambant neuf qui se trouvait dans ma main.

\- Il me l'a remis juste avant la fin des cours.

\- …

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- …

\- Bella, fit-elle à peine audible. Pourquoi et depuis quand est-ce qu' _il_ t'offre des cadeaux ?

Je me triturai l'esprit, jugeant le pour et le contre. Étais-je vraiment prête à lui expliquer sur tout ça ? À expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas encore ? Mais, je n'allais quand même pas mentir à Bree. Que devais-je lui dire ? Et surtout qu'allait-elle en penser ? Elle semblait proche d'Alice et, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, de la Barbie glacée aussi. Mais, là… Il s'agissait d'autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Quelque chose de plus fort et intense. Ravageur.

J'évitai soigneusement son regard tandis qu'elle se levait et se retirait de la chambre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, au fait. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, ajouta-t'-elle avant de refermer derrière elle.

Je me retrouvai enfin seule. Seule et perdue. Mais, au combien heureuse. Je relus encore le mot qui m'était adressé.

 _« Mes yeux se languissent chaque jour de ton visage. Accorde-moi le plaisir d'entendre ta voix. E. »_

Fébrilement, j'allumai l'objet déjà paramétré. Deux contacts étaient déjà enregistrés :

« Alice Cullen »

« Edward Cullen ».

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout? Cool! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?**

 **Trop long? Pas assez? Comme il faut?**


	15. Masochiste

**Salut tout le monde. Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos encouragements et vos abonnements. Voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **15) Masochiste** \- Point de vue: Edward

« ET MERDE ! »

Un grand bruit provenant du garage suivit cette exclamation et je soupirai, agacé par le comportement de ma sœur. Depuis quelques temps, Rosalie devenait une vraie plaie : elle refusait de m'adresser la parole, mais elle ne se privait pas de tendresse à mon égard via ses pensées. Elle se trouvait sans doute maline, puisqu'elle évitait de cette manière les remontrances d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Depuis la nuit qu'avait passé Isabella chez nous, elle refusait de monter en voiture avec moi, préférant sa propre BM ou encore ses jambes pour se rendre en cours. Quant à Emmett, il supportait sans rien dire les humeurs de sa femme. Il n'avait toujours pas compris où était le problème. Il saisissait simplement que nous allions parler encore une fois des Phoenix, et cela l'agaçait plus que tout.

« _Pff… Encore eux ? Cette fille n'avait vraiment rien de redoutable. J'aurais pu l'avoir en quelques secondes si je m'étais retrouvé face à elle, au lieu de ce Derreck ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on va perdre encore des heures à parler de ces piafs à la con !_ »

Quant à moi, assis au clavier de mon piano, j'attendais que commence la réunion de famille. Carlisle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Je captais déjà ses pensées au loin sur la route. Encore quelques secondes avant que ne se déroule ma mise à mort par Rosalie, probablement par Jasper aussi. Ce dernier me tournait le dos, fixant rageusement le ciel orageux à travers l'une des fenêtres. Lui aussi ignorait mon existence depuis plusieurs jours. Il se renfermait encore plus que d'habitude dans ses silences lorsque j'étais présent dans la même pièce que lui. Mais, contrairement à Rose, lui modérait ses pensées.

Enfin, Esmée n'apparut que lorsque les pneus de la Mercedes de mon père quittèrent la route pour le chemin menant à notre villa. Elle sortit l'accueillir, puis d'un même mouvement, toute la famille se rassembla au salon, prête à mettre les choses au clair. Carlisle arriva avec Esmée sur le seuil de la porte, puis en guise de bonjour annonça, déterminé :

\- Bien. Commençons.

D'un seul mouvement, si coordonné qu'il aurait pu paraitre comique en d'autres circonstances, Jasper et Rosalie me toisèrent froidement. Leurs pensées aussi cassantes que leur visage me laissaient de marbre.

\- Bien ! s'exclama ma petite sœur. Puisque personne ne veut le faire, je commence. J'aimerais éclaircir les choses sur ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que cette (« _garce_ »)… cette fille est venue ici.

 _Ok, Edward. On se calme._

Esmée hocha la tête et se tourna aussi vers moi :

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te mettre mal à l'aise, Edward mais… ton comportement avec elle me laisse penser que tu… que tu ne saisis peut-être suffisamment pas le danger que représente Isabella.

Dans sa tête, ma presque déclaration se répétait inlassablement : « _Comment pourrais-je m'empêcher de te contempler ? Mes yeux n'ont pas cessé de te rechercher durant toutes ces longues années »_. C'était comme si une autre personne lui avait dit ces choses. Bien sûr, je pensais chacun de ces mots. Mais, si j'avais été plus rationnel, je ne les aurais jamais prononcé avec ma famille si près pour nous entendre. Ou alors, je souhaitais peut-être qu'ils sachent la vérité et qu'ils me soutiennent, comme à chaque moment difficile dans le passé.

\- Elle t'a pourtant déjà agressé une fois. Et Jasper t'a mis en garde contre eux.

\- Pire encore, tonna Rose. Tu as osé donner des informations sur notre famille à cette tueuse ! Tu lui as raconté notre passé ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait en faire.

\- Elle n'en fera rien.

\- Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Hein ! N'importe qui se ramène ici, en te faisant les yeux doux et tu succombes ! Je pensais que tu savais te maîtriser mieux que ça !

« _Si ta solitude te pèse à ce point, va voir une prostituée. T'as assez d'argent pour ça. Mais nous ne fous pas dans la merde !_ ». Je grondai tandis que Carlisle m'incitait au calme. Emmett s'interposa entre sa femme et moi, n'aimant pas l'expression avec laquelle je la dévisageais.

\- Ma Puce, calme-toi. On a vu Isabella se battre, et je t'assure qu'elle n'a rien de si terrifiant que ça. On peut l'avoir.

J'ignorai ce qui me mettait le plus en rage : les souvenirs d'Emmett d'elle se battant avec une autre ordure de notre race ou bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. Em, Jazz et moi étions redoutables au combat, et je savais déjà ce qu'elle valait en corps à corps. Chacun de nous était capable de l'affronter sans une égratignure. Pour cette raison, jamais je ne les aurais laissé approcher Isabella avec de mauvaises attentions.

\- Le tout est de savoir si dans une situation de conflit avec eux, il sera avec nous…. Ou bien contre nous !

\- Pfff…, pouffa-t'-il. Eddie ne lâcherait jamais sa famille, Rosie. Encore moins pour une gonzesse !

« _Ils me saoulent tous à parler de cette nana. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a si de spécial ?_ ». Em leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant encore mon regard furieux, et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Jazz. Il alluma la télé, complètement imperméable à la tension ambiante.

\- Une gonzesse… dit Jasper qui s'exprimait enfin. C'est ce qu'elle est pour toi, Edward ? Juste une gonzesse !

Il restait debout immobile, mains dans les poches, les yeux plongés dans le vide, essayant d'accepter la vérité qui s'affichait devant lui. Il pensait aux conséquences de ma situation pour notre famille, pour Alice. Le comportement docile d'Isabella chez nous ne l'avait pas convaincu le moins du moins du monde. Pour lui, elle restait un danger, une cible à abattre. Je grondai bruyamment, à la surprise de tout le monde.

Il me fit enfin face, un air de dédain dans le regard.

\- Mes félicitations, Edward. Tu m'impressionnes. Tu as réussi à rester à son chevet tout une nuit, sans la tuer. Tout en ayant son parfum constamment dans les narines ? Quel exploit ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Hmm ?

\- Jazz, fis-je en guise d'avertissement.

\- Tu vas l'inviter à sortir ?

\- Jasper…

\- Tu vas essayer de l'embrasser ? Hein ? Peut-être ? Puisque tu as décidé de jouer avec ta propre sécurité et celle de toute notre famille pour cette fille, pourquoi s'arrêter là ! Pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout !

\- Tu vas la fermer !

Rageur, je fis deux pas vers lui, avant qu'Esmée ne s'interpose.

\- « _Oh oui, Isabella_ » commença-t'-il en imitant ma voix. « _Mes yeux n'ont pas cessé de chercher ton magnifique visage durant toutes ces années_ » « _Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Et j'ai tellement envie de… !_ »

N'y tenant plus, j'esquivai Esmée et le pris par le col.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, EDWARD ! tonna Carlisle. Lâche-le. IMMEDIATEMENT !

Nous fûmes séparés. Esmée me serrait le bras, se répétant les dernières paroles de son fils, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Quant à Carlisle, de l'autre côté de la salle, il tentait de calmer Jazz.

\- Ce n'est sûrement ainsi que deux frères sont supposés réagir, déclara-t'-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Pour l'instant, cette situation ne représente aucun danger immédiat. Il est inutile de recourir à la violence, ni à la précipitation.

Il me lança le même regard d'avertissement, avant de dévisager sa femme qui s'était transformée en statue plus vraie que nature. Ses pensées s'affolaient, cherchaient à s'exprimer toutes en même temps. Em, qui s'était interposé en un éclair entre nous, me considéra un moment.

\- Me dis pas que… T'as flashé sur elle ?

« Flashé » n'était pas le terme adéquat. Mais, je me contentai de hocher la tête. Rose émit un « super » méprisant, tandis que son mari semblait abasourdi. Oui, il avait toujours été un peu lent. Je patientai donc en croisant les bras, attendant la suite de questions dérangeantes dont seul lui était capable. Elles ne tarderaient plus, une fois qu'il se serait remis de sa stupeur. Et puis, à la surprise de tout le monde, il ne put s'empêcher de vociférer :

\- MAIS… T'ES PAS GAY ?!

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Ca je ne me l'expliquais pas. Un moment, j'étais prêt à me battre avec mon frère, et maintenant, mon autre frère, le plus crétin des deux, me considérait les yeux exorbités et pensait à un pari stupide qu'il avait fait, il y a des années. J'étais tellement furieux que je pensais à le faire passer par la fenêtre du salon, pour m'occuper de son cas dehors.

\- T'as fait un pari sur… Sur ma sexualité ? demandai-je en m'approchant de lui. Et tu as parié sur le fait que j'étais GAY !

\- Mais, Eddiiiiiie…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Allez, Vieux. Fais pas cette tête. Je t'ai vu refusé des femmes plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Elles auraient donné n'importe quoi pour te tomber dans les bras. Mais, noooon ! Tu les as toutes envoyé balader ! Bon sang, tu as même rejeté Tanya Denali ! TANYA ! DENALI ! Ni elle, ni aucune de ses autres sœurs ne te plaisaient ! Tu peux comprendre, quand même ! Je me posais des questions…

Rose tiqua, se tournant lentement vers Emmett. Elle croisa les bras avant de se demander franchement comment elle avait pu épouser un imbécile pareil. Est-ce que l'ours dont elle l'avait sauvé, quand il était humain, lui avait causé des dégâts colossaux au cerveau ? A tel point que même la transformation en vampire n'avait pas pu le guérir entièrement ?

\- Eddie, dit-il plus calme, l'air paternaliste.

\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme ça.

\- Eddie, tu ne t'intéresserais pas à Isabella à cause de ce petit pari entre Jazz et moi, par hasard ? Parce que… Ce serait assez stupide, si c'était le cas. Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre ta vie en danger pour ça.

Doté d'une nouvelle assurance, il s'avança et posa courageusement une main sur mon épaule. Il se baissa légèrement à ma hauteur et me murmura :

\- Tu sais, Mec, c'est OK d'être gay.

\- Emmett…

\- Et tu seras toujours, _toujours_ mon frangin.

\- Je vais te buter.

\- J'aurais essayé ! s'exclama-t'-il en s'éloignant.

\- Emmett, reprit Jasper. Edward _l'_ aime.

Il le reconnaissait enfin. Cependant, sa bouche se tordit comme s'il venait de sortir la pire des insultes. Carlisle décida d'intervenir :

\- Je côtoie Isabella plusieurs heures à l'hôpital, presque tous les jours. Nous sommes souvent obligés de travailler ensemble. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle est aussi volontaire que nous à contrôler ses instincts. Nous avons à faire à un clan réfléchi, souhaitant vivre en paix à Forks. Comme nous tous.

\- Nous serons en paix tant que nous garderons nos distances, Carlisle. Mais, toi ! (Jazz se tourna vers moi) A l'évidence, tu souhaites t'attirer les faveurs de l'une d'entre eux !

\- Jasper, intervint Esmée. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Edward à cause de ce qu'il ressent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, au juste ? s'exclama Rosalie. Elle est tellement banale et insipide. Insignifiante. Il y a laaargement mieux qu'elle, je peux te le garantir.

\- Rose, s'exclama Carlisle.

\- Bref, continua-t'elle. Tu t'es enfin réveillé de ton célibat ? Parfait ! Nous allons t'aider à trouver une compagne si tu veux. Une jolie vampire, belle, intelligente, éblouissante, et qui SURTOUT _ne menacera pas les membres de cette famille d'une mort certaine_!

Comment osait-elle parler d'Isabella de cette manière ? Elle pensait sérieusement que j'allais accepter ça !

\- Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de ta proposition, Rosalie ?

\- Edward, sursauta Esmée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une fille banale, qui n'a rien de plus que les autres femmes que tu as déjà rencontré. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

\- Isabella est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Elle est belle, intelligente. Forte. Elle est tendre, responsable et toujours prête à prendre soin des gens qu'elle aime. Tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'y aura jamais aucune autre femme à part elle ? Parce que pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je vois enfin un sens à mon existence.

Le simple fait de la décrire fit apparaître son image devant mes yeux. Son adorable sourire timide qu'elle tentait de cacher, et ses grands yeux marron qui étaient devenus depuis peu mon monde. Je la voulais terriblement.

\- Tout ce qui m'est arrivé : la maladie, la mort de mes parents, la brûlure de l'acide dans mes veines… La soif, cette soif douloureuse et constante avec laquelle nous vivons… Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance. Parce qu'à présent, je sais que la moindre de ces petites choses insupportables m'a amené à ce que je la rencontre. Alors, mettons les choses au clair. Je me fiche pas mal des autres femmes. Isabella est mienne ! Tu entends ? A moi ! Et tu ferais mieux de maîtriser tes paroles envers elle, tu m'as compris ? Et ça vaut pour toi aussi.

J'observai alternativement Rosalie et Jasper qui me renvoyaient leur surprise à différent degré. Rose était estomaquée par ma véhémence. Mais, l'autre, qui avait eu le temps de scanner mes sentiments, s'attendait plus ou moins à une déclaration de genre. Je supportai courageusement les expressions hébétées avec lesquelles ma famille me dévisageait pendant une minute. Une très, très, longue minute. Finalement, Alice et Carlisle vinrent à mon secours.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Alice ? fit-il.

\- Je pense que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Bella a complètement l'air gaga devant Edward.

De la marche d'escalier sur laquelle elle était avachie, elle me fit un clin d'œil complice auquel je tentai de ne pas sourire bêtement. Ce fut un échec. Mon accès de colère étant passé, je me senti un peu honteux, complètement mis à nu à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais, soupira-t'-il.

\- Carlisle, tout ira bien.

\- Tu soutiens cette folie ? demanda Jasper brusquement.

\- Oui, Jazz. Tu n'as pas à craindre d'elle. De plus, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de se revoir. Il faudra faire avec.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de se lever et défiler à travers le salon, vers la baie vitrée.

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir une nouvelle partenaire pour faire du shopping.

Je soupirai d'agacement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser à ça en pleine discussion tendue. Elle poussa la baie vitrée et sautilla nonchalamment en direction de la cour. Si Alice partait, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire et donc, que la réunion était finie.

 _Enfin !_ Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, espérant que personne n'ait l'idée de m'interpeler. J'en avais assez de tout ça et désirais être seul.

\- Hey, Jazz, murmura Em. Tu te rappelles la fois où il a passé la nuit chez elle ? Tu crois que… Enfin, tu vois ! Tu crois qu'ils ont…

Je claquai brusquement la porte. J'avais autre chose à faire ce soir que d'écouter les bêtises d'Emmett. Quelque chose d'important qui faisait monter ma nervosité. Je devais me changer les idées et vite.

Mais, ce soir, j'étais plus agité que jamais. Cela faisait déjà quatorze fois que je faisais le tour de mon pré, mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie. La grande bibliothèque de Carlisle était habituellement un lieu propice à la détente et regorgeait de divers ouvrages philosophiques et scientifiques qui me divertissaient de mes idées noires pendant de longues heures. Mais, pas cette fois.

Aucun d'eux ne traitait de l'attitude à avoir lors de son premier rendez-vous,… surtout lors d'un premier rendez-vous, une fois passé les cent ans d'âge. J'ai vérifié. Et puis, je me voyais mal demander conseil en cette matière à mes frères. J'observai encore ma montre qui m'indiquait qu'une minute me séparait de la dernière fois où je l'avais consulté.

 _Je rêve !_

Elle serait là dans trente… vingt-neuf minutes. Enfin, si elle n'avait pas décidé de me poser un lapin entre temps. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent malgré moi. _Un lapin ?_ _A moi ?_ Je n'étais pas prétentieux de nature, mais lorsqu'on passait des heures en compagnie de camarades de classe qui rêvaient encore et encore d'un rendez-vous avec moi, qui s'imaginaient les moindres détails ( _sordides !_ ) d'une nuit de sexe avec moi, l'égo avait tendance à s'amplifier, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je levai les yeux au ciel, en me remémorant l'odeur de leurs sécrétions provoquées par leurs fantasmes éveillés. C'était dans ces moments que les heures de cours devenaient un calvaire. Bien sûr que j'étais attirant à leurs yeux : elles étaient censées être mes proies. Je n'étais qu'une belle façade pour ces filles et rien d'autre. Elles ne savaient rien du monstre en moi. De l'être dépravé, colérique qui au fond, jalousait leur humanité. Le monstre qui aurait fait de leur nuit de rêve, un cauchemar.

Celle que j'attendais désespérément avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir tel qu'il était, de l'affronter, et même de l'épargner. Et malgré cela, elle semblait toujours plus réceptive à l'idée de me connaitre et de passer du temps avec moi. Mon téléphone vibra et je le pris aussitôt, m'attendant à un refus de dernière minute de la part d'Isabella.

 _Hey, Frérot. Détends-toi. Tout se passera bien_ – Alice.

Facile à dire…

Je soufflai, plusieurs fois tentant de chasser la nervosité qui me parasitait, avant de revenir sur mes pas. Je réarrangeai pour la énième fois la couverture que j'avais étalé sur l'herbe et m'y assis. La lune parvenait à faire resplendir le pré verglacé malgré les hautes brumes qui tentaient d'entraver sa luminosité. Les fines brindilles vertes au sol brillaient de mille feux. Cette fois-ci, aucun brouillard n'était présent au sol pour cacher ce magnifique spectacle. Mais en ce moment, il me laissait de marbre. Mes sens étaient en alerte et enregistraient chaque souffle de vent dans les feuilles d'arbres, chaque bruit provoqué par la faune environnante. J'étais seul, et pour la première fois, j'étais incapable de profiter pleinement de l'absence de pensée d'autrui. Je dus passer les dernières dizaines de minutes, la tête plongée entre mes mains, essayant de penser à autre chose pour me calmer. Peine perdue. Pire qu'une drogue, mes pensées me ramenaient inlassablement à elle. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, qu'à ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout ça, aux conséquences de cette nuit… Sans arrêt. Ne pas savoir devenait infernal !

\- Je tombe mal ?

Je me relevai d'un bond, cherchant la source de cette voix. Un ange m'observait, inquiet, debout sur la branche haute d'un arbre. Ses ailes se balançaient au rythme de l'air ambiant. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. D'un coup, je redevins moi-même.

\- Non. Je t'attendais, justement.

Elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Nous nous sourîmes, gênés, puis elle bondit et atterrit gracieusement au sol. Je vis celle qui avait tenté de me tuer, franchir prudemment les quelques mètres nous séparant. Je l'observai dans toute sa splendeur _meurtrière_ de chasseresse. Je plongeai volontairement mon regard dans le sien lumineux avant qu'il ne reprenne la délicieuse couleur chocolat que j'adorais. J'admirai la façon ses ailes se mouveaient quand elle se déplaçait, rétractant puis disparaissant derrière elle. Je me perdis dans la contemplation ses hanches qui se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche de moins en moins assurée. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus son apparence assurée de tueuse de vampire laissait place à la jeune fille frêle, mystérieuse et renfermée qui m'avait subjugué. Même son parfum, affreusement enivrant m'avait manqué et la brûlure infernale de ma gorge me foudroya, encore. J'avais pourtant pris plus de précautions que d'habitude, chassant jusqu'à ce que je sois plus que rempli.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Salut, me répondit-elle.

\- Tu n'as eu trop de mal à trouver ?

\- Non, j'ai suivis les nombreuses traces que tu avais laissées dans les environs. Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Oui, admis-je. C'est un peu mon havre de paix. J'y viens lorsque je veux être au calme.

Isabella fit un tour sur elle-même, se perdant elle aussi dans la tranquillité et la splendeur givrée des environs. Plus rien ne venait troubler le silence, à présent.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique.

\- En effet.

Elle se rendit vite compte que je ne parlais plus vraiment du pré. Ce soir, elle portait une chemise bleue assez fine, sous une veste ouverte. Ses habits se terminaient par un simple jean gris et des baskets. Elle avait décidé de lâcher ses cheveux qu'elle coiffait habituellement d'une natte longue. Ils retombaient sur son dos, formant de fines vagues. Si simple et si séduisante.

Je me sentis revivre lorsque sa main rencontra la mienne tendue, avant de la serrer. J'eus l'impression d'être de retour à la maison après des années d'absence. Je comprenais enfin ce que cela faisait de se perdre dans la présence d'une autre personne. Je l'avais souvent vu à travers les pensées de mes semblables. Dans ces moments-là, je ne m'attardais jamais auprès d'eux, préférant leur laisser toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. A présent, je ne serais plus jamais étranger à ces sensations, pensais-je en souriant. Je me perdais dans le plaisir procuré par la présence d'une autre personne et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant. Enfin, nous étions réunis et surtout seuls, libres de toutes contraintes imposées par nos familles.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi, encore plus, avouais-je, écrasé par cette vérité. Installe-toi, j'ai ramené une couverture.

Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant trop comment débuter une conversation. De mon côté, j'évitais de la fixer trop longtemps, de peur de passer pour un pauvre type à ses yeux. Toutefois, je pense qu'elle l'aurait à peine remarqué, occupée à scruter les environs comme elle le faisait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Alice m'a garanti que nous n'aurions pas d'imprévu, ce soir. Tu es en sécurité.

En sécurité, oui ; tant que je me maitrisais. Elle gémit, mal à l'aise.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir été suivi par… des membres de ma famille. J'ai fait mon possible pour brouiller les pistes, mais...

\- Ils ne savent pas que tu es avec moi ?

Elle secoua la tête, timidement. Je refoulai ma contrariété. Je ne m'offusquerai pas parce qu'elle refusait de parler de moi à sa famille. Notre situation n'était en rien banale, après tout. Je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines. Je lui posai des questions sur sa santé, sur sa rémission du poison dont elle avait été victime.

\- Je me sens mieux. Maggie pense que j'ai développé des anticorps pour me défendre du poison. Ça mettra du temps à disparaître mais au moins, maintenant, je suis presqu'immunisée. Si elle m'attaque de nouveau, je m'en sortirai mieux face à elle.

Son air vindicatif contrastait avec mon ressenti. Une nouvelle rencontre entre elle et l'autre dégénérée était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. J'avais encore du mal à faire le rapprochement entre la jeune fille de nouveau frêle et tendre devant moi, et l'autre part d'elle plus agressive qui n'avait nul besoin d'être protégée. Elle avait sûrement affronté d'autres dangers et allait probablement en affronter bien d'autres encore. Et mon impuissance à lui faire éviter tout cela me pesait.

Je changeai de sujet, et voulus être certain du témoignage de Jasper et d'Emmett. Je voulu savoir qui était cette fille qu'Isabella avait sauvé in extremis d'une mort terrible, et qu'elle semblait connaître. Etrangement, elle ne parut pas surprise que je la questionne à ce sujet. Peut-être avait-elle repéré mes deux idiots de frères, au final ?

\- Elle s'appelle Renesmée Carlie Dwyer, dit-elle avec un sourire absent. Elle va rentrer en fac bientôt. Elle est adorable, si gentille, si vive. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Un soir, j'ai voulu la revoir et j'ai attendu qu'elle finisse de travailler. (Son expression s'assombrit d'un coup) Peu après, je suis tombée sur… Un gang qui n'avait pas de bonnes intentions à son propos.

\- Raconte-moi.

Je savais déjà la plupart des informations. Emmett et Jasper espéraient me montrer qu'elle représentait une menace, or ils m'ont démontré tout le contraire. Les deux rescapés de sa tuerie avaient été les auteurs de crimes abominables sur plusieurs femmes, encore portées disparu aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait ni trace de corps, ni preuve, malgré leurs aveux. Ils avaient donc été condamnés pour coups et blessures sur une strip-teaseuse et n'avait eu que quinze ans de réclusion criminelle. Les infos avaient parlé d'eux en boucle pendant deux jours avant d'être passées à autre chose. Je n'imaginais pas la rage que devaient ressentir les familles des victimes, ni celle d'Isabella en ce moment.

\- Il s'appelait Derreck. Je crois qu'il était la tête pensante du groupe. Il laissait les autres aborder puis agresser les filles. Ensuite, il venait les achever et se charger des corps. Simple et efficace.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Oui, désolé qu'elle ait encore eu affaire aux monstres de notre espèce. Je me sentais colérique et honteux, en même temps. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, à mes côtés. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui nous séparait. J'avais déjà ôté des vies humaines dans mes moments de jeune vampire. Des crimes qui me hantaient jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais beau haïr Derreck, pourtant, un rien nous différenciait.

\- Par miracle, Renesmée n'a rien. J'essaie de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas venu cette nuit-là. Mais, ces images d'elle… Ensanglantée et criant à l'aide… Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'y penser.

\- Isabella, fis-je en saisissant son menton pour la tourner vers moi. Tu as bien fait. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais eu la force de laisser deux d'entre eux en vie pour témoigner de leurs horreurs.

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas, s'exclama-t'-elle. Mais, j'ai tué un vampire, Edward !

\- J'en ai tué aussi de mon côté, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je souris amèrement face à son air sidéré.

\- Nous sommes des monstres, Isabella.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Des monstres capables des pires atrocités.

\- C'est faux, s'entêta-t'-elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Edward ! Je ne croirai jamais qu'une race soit prédestinée plus qu'une autre à produire des monstres. Le Docteur Cullen, toi et ta famille, n'avez rien à voir avec ce « Derreck ».

Elle cracha son nom, dégoutée qu'elle ait à parler de lui. De mon côté, sa vision assez utopiste attisait mon cynisme. Peut-être avions-nous une âme, en tant que vampire. Peut-être nous était-il possible de nous repentir de nos atrocités. Mais, elle ne me ferait jamais croire que notre race valait mieux sinon autant qu'une autre.

\- J'ai déjà rencontré des monstres, chuchota-t'-elle, énigmatique. Des monstres qui respiraient, avec un cœur qui bat et du sang qui coule dans leurs veines. De simples humains, capables du pire.

Elle tourna vers moi un visage s'écroulant sous des années et des années de chagrin accumulé et d'un coup, je fus désemparé. Comment une si petite… _chose_ pouvait fragiliser à ce point des vérités qui me semblaient aussi solides que du béton armé ? Je serrai sa main que je tenais toujours, tentant d'apporter un quelconque réconfort. Quelles atrocités avait-elle vu, ou pire vécut pour en être arrivée à cette façon de penser ? Elle se rapprocha de moi et je l'enlaçai. Un geste qui me sembla si naturel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions allongés, l'un en face de l'autre, tout en gardant nos mains en contact. Un contact qui me semblait dès lors impossible à briser. Nous ne pouvions rester enlacés une minute de plus, malheureusement. Mon parfum devait lui causer autant de souffrances que me causait le sien. J'avais encore tellement de questions à lui poser. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, de ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela, mais je n'étais pas certain de vouloir briser ce moment de plénitude.

Elle le fit à ma place :

\- Merci. Pour le téléphone, je veux dire… Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais eu besoin, répondis-je en me souvenant de sa frustration passée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleurs moyens de te le faire parvenir. Bree ne t'as pas posé trop de problème, j'espère ?

\- Elle a voulu savoir pourquoi et depuis quand tu m'offrais des cadeaux. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre.

Oui, il était difficile d'avouer ce qui se passait entre nous. J'en avais déjà fait les frais.

\- Tu n'es pas vexé, j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Je sais que tu as déjà parlé de moi avec ta famille. C'est juste… très compliqué. Je cherche encore le bon moment pour…

Son rythme cardiaque jusqu'alors léger, s'accéléra d'un coup. L'anxiété s'installa sur ses traits et elle s'assit, cherchant une réponse dans le lointain. Je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher mon premier moment intime avec elle à cause de ce que pouvaient penser les autres.

\- Tu as tout le temps de leur dire…

\- Mais, le temps pour leur dire quoi, coupa-t'-elle en ramenant ses genoux vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Nous ne sommes même pas certains que ça marchera. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes même pas capables de nous rapprocher sans menacer la vie de l'autre !

Je crus revoir Jasper, me récitant mentalement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles une histoire avec elle aurait toutes les chances d'échouer. Voire pire, d'aboutir à ma mort, puis à une guerre. Je n'avais rien rétorqué, craignant de devenir vulgaire avec mon propre frère. Je respirai profondément, m'installant dans la même position qu'elle. Il était temps d'en venir au gros du problème.

\- En premier lieu, j'ai des excuses à te présenter, Isabella.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai osé te dire une fois que… je ne m'intéressais à toi que parce que tu étais une faille dans notre système de sécurité. Du moins, une faille pour moi. Mon incapacité à lire tes pensées m'agaçait plus que tout mais, ce n'est pas uniquement cette raison qui m'avait poussé à passer une nuit entière à t'écouter raconter ton passé.

Je la vis repousser la peine que lui avaient causée mes mots, juste avant qu'elle ne m'éclabousse de boue avec les roues de sa voiture. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je me serais en plus donné des coups bien mérités ! Quelques secondes après, elle se tourna vers moi, le visage vide de toute expression.

\- Et donc ?

\- La vérité,… c'est que je voulais simplement te connaître. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre que toi, _une si petite fille_ , sois à l'origine de tant de bouleversements en moi. Je ne voulais pas reconnaître les sentiments qui me poussaient en permanence à être avec toi. J'ai été suffisamment orgueilleux pour te blesser en te racontant des mensonges. Je pensais qu'une fois que j'en aurais su assez à ton sujet, je reprendrais ma vie comme avant. Je pensais que tu cesserais de hanter toutes mes pensées. Eh bien, j'ai eu tort.

Son expression peu amène me fit comprendre qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas de sitôt mon comportement stupide. Soit, je ferais ce que je m'étais juré de faire : donner tout ce que j'avais pour la convaincre de me laisser une chance.

\- Je me suis donc tourné vers Carlisle et il m'a fait remarquer ce que je tentais de me cacher depuis le début. Ce que je me refusais de voir. Maintenant, je ne peux plus le nier, Isabella. J'en veux toujours plus, je veux te revoir le plus possible. Et surtout, je ne supporte de moins en moins les raisons qui m'interdisent de m'approcher de toi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration brûlante, sachant à quel point elle aimait la franchise.

\- Alors, non. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça marchera, admis-je. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour… agir entre nous comme nous le faisons, en ce moment. Ni pour ressentir ce que nous ressentons. Mais, je me suis fait deux promesses quand je t'ai vu avec Newton devant l'hôpital.

\- Oh, pitié…, gémit-elle, embarrassée.

\- La première, c'était celle de tout donner pour réussir à te séduire. Et la seconde, de profiter de chaque moment avec toi comme si c'était le dernier.

Elle se figea si longtemps que je finis par l'appeler pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Ses craintes, totalement justifiées, étaient toujours présentes. Et je la sentis lutter lorsque je touchai sa joue, en un geste tendre. Je parcourus sa pommette de mon pouce, savourant la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Je pris soin de mémoriser chaque détail d'elle, la texture de ses cheveux qui frôlait le dos de ma main, celle de sa joue mais aussi l'expression de paix qui envahit lentement ses traits.

De mon côté, je réussis à identifier un autre besoin, tout aussi puissant que ma soif, qui me poussait à savourer ce contact et à en désirer plus. Ressentait-elle la même chose ? _Argh !_ Je maudissais la barrière mentale qui m'empêchait d'accéder à ses pensées.

\- Que ressens-tu ? voulus-je savoir.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'était interdit d'entendre la seule personne dont je souhaitais vraiment connaitre les pensées. Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de moi et me toucha de la même manière. Des centaines de picotements agréables émanaient du contact entre mon visage et ses mains, contrastant violemment avec la fulgurante intensité de ma soif et le gout acide du venin dans ma bouche. Je grimaçai mais cela en valait largement la peine face au plaisir intense. Elle se retira.

\- Je suis désolée, tu dois avoir tellement mal ! Je n'aurai pas dû… Oh.

J'enserrai sa taille de mes bras et la ramenai lentement vers moi.

 _« Es-tu devenu complètement fou ?!_ » tonna une voix dans un coin de ma tête. Une voix ressemblant étonnement à celle de Jazz. Je souris en m'allongeant sur le dos, l'entrainant avec moi. Elle se laissa faire et cala sa tête sous mon menton. Certes, je n'étais pas en mesure d'agir avec elle comme l'autre crétin blond s'était permis de le faire. Malgré tout, la sensation de cette personne si proche de moi était extatique. Alors…

 _Oui. Fou, je l'étais. Et je l'assumais totalement_. Je ne serais revenu à la raison (et à ma léthargie d'avant) pour rien au monde.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, souffla-t'-elle en se calant sur mon torse. C'est. Parfait.

Chaque millimètre carré de ma gorge se consumait. La douleur ne disparaissait pas avec les heures qui filaient. Elle était toujours là, menaçant inutilement ma détermination à garder Isabella saine et sauve. Au bout d'un moment, j'appris à l'apprécier autrement. Elle semblait être moins une contrainte qu'un élément m'aidant à savourer chaque seconde de mon premier rencard. Une douleur qui me procurait pas mal de plaisir en même temps.

\- A quoi tu penses, Edward ?

\- Je pense que je suis un sacré masochiste.

Elle pouffa et bientôt, nos éclats de rire résonnèrent dans les environs calmes. Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que moi.

\- Nous formons un beau couple de masochistes, dans ce cas.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- Mais, on ne pourra jamais… Agir comme les autres couples, murmura-t'-elle résignée.

Quelques jours auparavant, je pensais pareil. A présent, j'étais de plus en plus optimiste concernant un avenir avec elle. Il était si facile d'oublier nos problèmes dans cet instant.

\- Je ne vais pas te donner de faux espoirs mais,… Te souviens-tu de la fois où nous nous sommes affrontés dans l'hôpital ?

\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça, rétorqua-t'-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je n'étais même pas parvenu à supporter l'odeur de ton sang plus d'une seconde…

\- Edward, oublie-ça, tu veux ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir, fis-je ne reprenant le cours de mes pensées. Je ne parvenais pas à supporter ta proximité, il y a tout juste deux mois. Et, à présent, je peux te tenir dans mes bras. Sans essayer de te mordre.

Elle sembla réfléchir un temps avant de marmonner :

\- Incroyable. Vous êtes vraiment des vampires ?

Mon rire fit de nouveau écho dans la forêt environnante. Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question, bien au contraire. Avant d'en venir aux moqueries, les semblables qui rencontraient notre famille se demandaient systématiquement la même chose. La volonté de préserver la vie humaine imposée par Carlisle était par moment insupportable. Mais, elle m'avait permis d'arriver à cet instant.

\- Et toi, es-tu vraiment une chasseresse ? Ce n'est que la victoire de la raison sur la chair, répondis-je en touchant son menton. De plus, j'ai pas mal d'années d'entrainement. Certains étudiants et professeurs sentaient meilleurs que d'autres. Pas aussi bon que toi, bien sûr. Mais, ma famille et moi, nous nous sommes maîtrisés. Nous nous sommes soutenus, lorsque nous allions flancher. Et c'est ce qui me permet de me maîtriser en ce moment avec toi.

Son étonnement vint flatter mon orgueil.

Notre position actuelle me rappelait sans conteste celle d'un soir lointain où elle me dominait comme en ce moment, avec l'intention d'achever mon existence. Je me souvins m'être débattu comme un forcené, tentant de me défaire de ses jambes qui s'agrippaient à mes reins pour me retenir. En cet instant, je n'aurais bougé pour rien au monde. Ma chemise était entr'ouverte et elle s'amusait à tracer sur mon torse des lignes de feu de ses doigts fins. De temps à autre, elle me lançait quelques regards malicieux, se rappelant sans doute la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette position. Ou peut-être était-elle juste consciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait en moi. Son doigt vint caresser le bout mon nez avant de toucher mes lèvres. Je souris face à son audace, avant d'y exercer une pression de mes lèvres.

Son souffle se coupa, en même temps que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de nouveau, accentuant si c'était possible son délicieux parfum. Le gentleman et l'autre part de moi que je m'efforçais de maîtriser s'affrontaient violemment pour la suite des événements. Je me rendis compte que mon jean me pressait affreusement alors qu'elle se déplaçait de nouveau sur moi. Ce n'était pas ainsi que je souhaitais me comporter avec elle, mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas naturelle avec sa _petite amie_ ? Seule son expression devenue nostalgique parvint à me faire garder les pieds sur terre.

\- A quoi tu penses, Isabella ?

Elle se redressa, bougeant de nouveau son bassin contre le mien.

 _Wow ! Le faisait-elle exprès !?_

Après avoir passé des heures et des heures à critiquer silencieusement ces adolescents qui semblaient incapables de contrôler leurs impulsions, j'eus l'impression, en ce moment, d'être le pire des hypocrites.

\- Je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Je reçus comme un coup dans l'estomac qui donna lieu à la plus merveilleuse des sensations : chaude et agréable, elle se propagea dans le reste de mon corps glacé.

Apercevoir l'aurore d'un jour nouveau s'embraser juste derrière elle était le plus beau spectacle que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Les rayons du soleil donnaient un aspect rougeâtre à ses mèches. Elle semblait littéralement flamboyer, tel l'ange qu'elle était. Je vins coller mon front au sien, tentant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes. J'y étais presque quand une soudaine vague de chaleur émana de son visage, provoquant la sécrétion d'une bonne dose de venin dans ma bouche.

 _Peut-être une autre fois_ , me soufflait mon côté rationnel.

 _Non. Je voulais ses lèvres, maintenant !_

Je les effleurai, mais ce fut elle qui détourna la tête…

 _Oh… Oui, dans ce cas, peut-être une autre fois_. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas encore prêts. Le monstre en moi, qui tantôt désirait son sang, supporta mal son geste. Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

\- Je t'ai dans la peau.

Certes, j'aurais pu sortir quelque chose de plus classe, mais ce n'était que la vérité, après tout. Et son sourire éclatant me prouva que j'avais choisi les bons mots. Peu importe ce que disait mon frère, ça pouvait aboutir à quelque chose. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça marche entre elle et moi. Je serais prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit et reste mienne. Elle s'attarda sur l'étrange phénomène que provoquaient les rayons du soleil sur mon épaule, avant de se tourner elle-même vers l'endroit où il se levait.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, annonça-t'-elle tristement, en regardant sa montre.

Dommage. Nous étions si bien, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me détacher d'elle.

\- Je te raccompagne, répondis-je en me relevant difficilement.

J'avais bien fait d'avoir fait la moitié du chemin en voiture ; je pouvais passer quelques minutes supplémentaires avec elle. Alice avait raison : ces quelques heures avaient été fantastiques et il me tardait d'en passer d'autres avec elle. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle sache courir comme je le faisais. Mais, jusqu'à présent, elle suivait mon rythme sans mal. Son cœur battait régulièrement comme s'il ne sentait pas l'effort physique. Je compris là encore, ce que ressentaient les membres de ma famille en parcourant la forêt à pleine vitesse, en tenant la main de leur être cher. Je ralentis à quelques kilomètres de ma voiture, essayant de gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais nous finîmes par atteindre la clairière où je m'étais garé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu emmené ta voiture ?

\- A part Alice, toute ma famille pense que je suis allé faire une balade sur les autoroutes de Seattle. Et puis, la voiture, c'est utile pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Je vois.

\- Cependant, je pense qu'ils doivent se douter de quelque chose, maintenant. Je ne suis jamais parti aussi longtemps.

Je lui ouvris la portière et l'aidai à s'installer.

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis quand tu rentreras ?

\- Probablement, mais en ce moment, je n'en ai rien à faire, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

J'embarquai la couverture dans le coffre de ma Volvo, puis allai m'installai derrière le volant. Je démarrai, avant de reprendre sa main que je baisai tendrement, puis je manœuvrai pour revenir sur la nationale.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui, Isabella.

\- Tu peux m'appeler « Bella ». Je préfère, c'est plus court.

\- Comme tu voudras, _Bella_.

 _Bella, il mio cantante_. Ça me plaisait assez. Pourtant, j'aimais la mélodie de son nom entier sur mes lèvres. Aucun prénom ne serait aussi agréable à entendre à mes oreilles. Son pouce caressait depuis un moment mon poignet, quand elle m'interpella de nouveau. Nous avions franchis les limites de Forks et nous étions seulement à quelques minutes du bellâtre chez qui elle logeait.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il, demandais-je.

\- Tu… Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Comment ?_

\- Isa… Bella, comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne me supporterais plus si j'agissais de manière déplacée avec toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je compte m'habituer à ton parfum. Et, ce sera moins difficile si je passe constamment mes heures avec toi.

Je me tournai vers elle, espérant qu'elle saisisse où je voulais en venir. Rien ne m'agaçait plus que l'idée d'être de nouveau séparé d'elle. Ou de la savoir à proximité de Newton, au lieu d'être avec moi. J'espérais la retrouver très vite. Toutefois, l'anxiété déformait de nouveau ses traits. Celle que j'avais aperçu quelques heures à peine. Celle aussi que j'avais observé lorsqu'elle était chez moi. J'avais évidemment cru que ma soif en était la cause et qu'elle s'effacerait après cette nuit. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore dans cet état ? Et pourquoi…

Pourquoi la méfiance de Bella me rappelait-elle tant celle de Rose, peu après sa venue dans notre famille ? D'un coup, ses paroles semblaient cacher un autre sens beaucoup plus sombre. « _Tu ne me feras jamais de mal ?…_ ».

Se pouvait-il que… ? Est-ce qu'un autre aurait pu lui… ?

\- Bella…

\- Arrête la voiture, ordonna-t'-elle. Je vais descendre ici.

Je me garai à quelques mètres avant la rue qui la mènerait chez Newton.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené, fit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai adoré cette nuit.

\- Moi, aussi. Heu…

Je cherchais encore les mots les plus adaptés pour assouvir mes soupçons de plus en plus terribles lorsqu'elle m'embrassa… sur la joue. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt et referma la portière.

\- Tu. Tu m'appelles, osa-t'-elle incertaine à travers la fenêtre.

\- Tout de suite après ton service.

Elle rayonna avant de s'écarter de la voiture. Je me forçai à redémarrer, en laissant Bella seule, rejoindre ses quartiers. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux à travers mon rétroviseur. Mais, je dus tourner vers la direction opposée et elle disparut. Je m'arrêtais quelques mètres plus loin pour l'observer rentrer sans encombre dans la grande maison qu'elle partageait avec sa famille.

Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. Mais, j'en savais suffisamment pour soupçonner que les ennuis s'accrochaient à elle comme la peste. Après m'être assuré qu'elle était bien rentrée, je continuai mon chemin. Je n'avais jamais conduit aussi lentement de ma vie. Sa dernière phrase s'accrochait à mon esprit et s'y répétait inlassablement, si bien que je restai plusieurs heures garé dans le garage.

« _J'ai déjà rencontré des monstres… De simples humains. Capables du pire._ »

* * *

 **Verdict ?**


	16. La Chanson de Bella

**Bonjour à tous! Je poste ce nouveau chapitre juste avant le week-end de mon déménagement. Ça aurait été difficile pendant ou après. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bien sûr, merci à tous de me suivre et de me laisser vos commentaires. C'est très encourageant.**

 **Attention pour les plus sensibles: il y a une description d'une scène de sexe non consentie. A mon avis, c'est** ** **soft, mais sait-on jamais. C'est écrit** en italique vers le milieu du chapitre. Vous voilà prévenu(e)s. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

« _Alleeez_ »

« _Démaaaarre !_ »

Je me concentrai toutes mes forces sur cette probabilité, comme si j'étais dotée de quelques capacités mentales et surnaturelles pouvant faire démarrer mon antique Ford. Rien à faire. À bout de nerf, je laissai tomber mon front sur le volant, en soupirant. Heureusement, je ne travaillais pas ce jour-là. Non, je devais simplement accueillir quelques clients du J's Blues qui devaient venir récupérer leur instrument de musique. C'était le moins que je puisse faire : c'était moi qui avais convaincu Jane de prendre un deuxième job en tant que surveillante à Forks High, pour la sécurité de Bree. Comme d'habitude, elles étaient parties de bonne heure, bien avant moi. Et je me retrouvais dans cette situation.

Je sortis et claquai rageusement la portière.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas acheter ce truc, fit une voix exaspérante. Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

Nonchalamment, Mike se dirigea vers sa voiture et plaça sa mallette sur le siège arrière. Il se tourna enfin vers moi, resplendissant dans son costume noir et professionnel. J'ignorai encore comment il avait réussi à décrocher un poste dans un bureau d'avocat à Port Angeles, mais je n'étais surprise pour autant. Ses talents de manipulateur et de persuasion dépassaient l'entendement.

\- Si je t'écoutais, j'aurais été obligée de me trimbaler avec toi à chaque fois que je voulais sortir.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Alors, tu viens ? demanda-t'-il en tenant la portière du siège passager ouverte. Je te dépose.

\- Non, merci. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

 _Je ferais mon trajet par la voie des airs_ , me dis-je en lorgnant tristement mon fidèle carrosse. Je ferais appel à un technicien dès mon moment de pause.

\- Ne commence pas à chercher les ennuis, Bella. Monte, je…

Un coup de klaxon l'interrompit. Nous fîmes face à la camionnette qui venait de se garer juste devant de chez nous.

\- Jake, m'exclamai-je, tout sourire.

\- Hey, ma Belle !

Il descendit du côté passager, tandis qu'Embry sortait de derrière le volant. Jake fut devant moi en moins de cinq secondes, et comme la dernière fois, ne se priva pas pour afficher sa proximité avec moi. Il me serra d'un coup contre lui, me coupant le souffle. Il était brûlant ! Et très fort… S'il ne m'étouffait pas, je sentis quand même la pression énorme qu'il exerçait autour de mon buste.

\- Hey, Mec, intervint son ami. Je crois que tu l'étouffes, là.

\- Oh, merde.

Il me relâcha rapidement, observant ma posture bizarre qui montrait la force de ses bras fiévreux autour de moi.

\- Humm, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais, fis-je avec sarcasme, en me redressant. C'est juste des os, après tout.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Je pus, dès lors, avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son corps. _Wow_ ! Il me semblait qu'il avait encore poussé de dix centimètres en plus que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Il avait pris en largeur aussi : le garçonnet à la carrure normale pour un jeune de dix-sept ans, s'était transformé en un homme à la musculature saillante. Son sweat, assez fin pour la saison, mettait considérablement les changements de son corps en valeur. Embry aussi s'était métamorphosé. Ce dernier atteignait presque les deux mètres.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. Je savais déjà que Jacob et ses amis, n'étaient pas que de simples humains. Je savais aussi qu'ils haïssaient les Cullen et mais qu'une trêve prévenait tout affrontement direct entre leur clan. Bon sang, le mystère qui les entourait me tuait. Que leur était-il arrivé ?

\- Bon ! Alors, tu viens ? demanda Mike de mauvaise grâce.

\- Deux secondes, criai-je exaspérée.

\- C'est quoi son problème, encore ? maugréa-t'-il. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta voiture ?

\- Elle vient de me lâcher, en fait. Elle ne démarre plus.

\- Ahh, s'exclama Quil. C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit venu dans ce cas. Jacob s'occupe très bien des voitures en rade !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu pourrais regarder ce qu'elle a ? S'il te plaît, je ne veux m'en séparer.

\- Mais, bien sûr qu'il peut. C'est notre petit génie de la mécanique.

\- Hey, Embry, tu t'es décidé à faire toute la conversation à ma place ?

Un klaxon furieux coupa nos fous rires. Je soupirai en lui faisant signe d'attendre encore.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir, dit Jacob. Allez, viens. On t'emmène où tu veux. Tu es pressée ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je enthousiaste.

\- Cool, je vais remorquer ta voiture, en attendant qu'Embry aille embrasser sa nouvelle copine... Aïe !

\- _La ferme…_

\- Je suis désolée, Embry, dis-je en contrôlant mon rire. Jane est partie au lycée, il y a presqu'une heure.

\- Ah, dommage. Je voulais lui faire la surprise… Je repasserai ce soir, alors.

\- Ça lui fera sans doute plaisir. Je vais prévenir Mike, j'en ai pour une minute.

Je tendis les clés à Jacob et me dirigeai vers le chauffeur de l'autre voiture. Bien sûr, Mike avait entendu les moindres détails de notre conversation. Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de lui, il me dévisagea froidement et longuement, jusqu'à me rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Heu… Tu as entendu le principal, j'imagine. Bref, je prendrai le bus pour rentrer, ne t'en fais pas pour m…

Je m'interrompis quand il fit monter sa vitre. J'eus à peine le temps de me reculer quand il accéléra d'un coup. Il sortit de notre allée et déboita sur la rue. Il partit sans un regard en arrière.

 _Imbécile_. D'un autre côté, avais-je vraiment osé croire qu'il lâcherait l'affaire après mon refus d'entamer une relation avec lui ? Je devais cesser d'être aussi naïve le concernant.

\- Bella ? s'inquiéta Jake en trottinant vers moi. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non. c'est juste…

\- Mais, quel con, me coupa-t'-il. Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

\- Certaine.

\- Bon, on a fini de la remorquer. Tu viens ?

Je hochai la tête avant de le suivre. Il en profita pour passer un bras brulant par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Jake, tu as une fièvre de cheval ! Tu devrais te vêtir plus chaudement.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, répondit-il tout sourire.

Embry et lui échangèrent des regards complices. Encore une référence à leur secret ? Je laissai tomber pour l'instant et montai dans leur voiture. Peu après, ils rejoignirent leur place respective en parlant mécanique.

\- Au fait, jolie caisse, Bella, s'exclama Embry en démarrant.

\- Merci.

\- Ta Ford Mustang doit dater des années soixante !

\- De 1965 plus exactement.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

\- Oh, la ferme, râla Jake, avant de se tourner vers moi. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison.

\- Tu comptes ouvrir ton propre garage, bientôt ?

\- C'est déjà fait, fit-il fièrement. Enfin, presque.

\- C'est génial ! Bien sûr, ton prix sera le mien.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Je vais déjà trouver ce qui cloche et je te recontacte toute de suite après.

\- Ah, et comment ? Tu n'as pas mon numéro, Jake.

Un grand sourire de dessina malicieusement sur ses lèvres et il fit bouger plusieurs fois ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Ridicule ! Il était ridicule. Nous éclatâmes de rire, mais cette fois, je dus le lui donner. Il n'était question que de ma voiture, après tout. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Edward ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir à cause de ça.

N'est-ce pas ?

Alors, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je me sente coupable. Ni pour que je l'imagine à mes côtés, en serrant les dents et les poings. Il n'y avait aucune raison, non plus, qu'il m'incendie silencieusement de son regard colérique. On me tira soudainement de mes pensées.

\- Alors, reprit Embry, c'est bientôt le grand jour, hein ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben, tu sais, Forks High organise un bal en fin de semaine. Le jour d'après celui du lycée de la Réserve. Habituellement, les élèves de deux lycées en profitent pour se faire deux soirées dansantes au lieu d'une.

\- Oh, dis-je sans partager son enthousiasme.

Peut-être était-ce l'événement de l'année pour les lycéens, mais moi j'échouais à voir ce qui pouvait être aussi réjouissant. Je n'aimais ni danser, ni mettre des robes d'occasion, donc cela me laissait de marbre. Jane et Bree devaient aller chercher leur robe demain après les cours. Mais, j'avais de suite refusé de participer à leur « shopping-trip ».

Cependant, Embry semblait avoir quitté le lycée depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi un tel enthousiasme ?

\- Bah, tu sais, à la Réserve, tout le monde connait tout le monde alors…

\- On te laisse entrer comme tu veux, conclus-je.

\- Ouais, et… hésita-t'-il. Je me demandais si ça intéresserait ton amie de venir voir le coin. Avec moi.

Oh, je comprenais à présent. Je lui fis un sourire entendu et lui conseillai encore de repasser en début de soirée. Il ne pourrait pas la manquer.

\- Et toi, demanda Jake, tu as déjà acheté ta robe de bal ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, tu sais.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, répondit-il en regardant au dehors. Parce que… J'aurais bien voulu te montrer le coin aussi. J'imagine que tu n'es jamais venue à la Réserve ?

 _Oh, oh._ Danger.

\- Écoute, Jake. Ce sera compliqué. Parce que…

\- C'est bon ? On y est ? me coupa Embry. C'est la bonne rue ?

\- Heu… Oui, c'est ça. Continue sur une centaine de mètres.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le J's Blues. La petite boutique de Jane s'encastrait entre un point de vente de journaux et tabac, et un petit bar-restaurant, fermé depuis des lustres. Le bois, bien entretenu lui donnait une allure plus moderne, moins délétère, qui contrastait fortement avec les locaux voisins. Deux stores masquaient et protégeaient les baies vitrées d'éventuels actes de vandalisme, et une grille protégeait la porte d'entrée. Je sortis de la camionnette d'Embry. J'allais me tourner vers eux pour les remercier, quand je les vis me suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ben on vient voir la boutique avec toi, s'exclama-t'-il comme si c'était si évident.

\- Il ne manquerait une occasion de voir où sa _Jane chérie_ travaille.

Cette fois, Jake put esquiver le coup de poing que lui lançait son pote, et je me dirigeai vers la boutique, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Embry m'avait-il volontairement interrompu tout à l'heure, pour que je ne fasse pas de mal à Jake ? Il était plus que temps de lui dire que je n'étais pas libre. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus. J'espérais qu'il le prenne bien et surtout, que cela n'influe pas sur la relation d'une de mes meilleures amies.

Toutefois, Jake était tenace. Il se rapprocha et je sentais son aura doubler d'intensité, à quelques centimètres derrière moi. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré d'humain capable de faire ça. Quand il m'effleura le bas du dos, j'étais à deux doigts de gronder pour qu'il s'éloigne. Mais, je parvenais à maîtriser mes pulsions… tout en cherchant cette _foutue_ clé qui m'aiderait à ouvrir cette grille. Je me figeai lorsque je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ?

\- Je heu… Non, non. Tout va bien… Ah, ça y est.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque la petite clé entra facilement et débloqua la première porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Je n'eus pas de mal à ouvrir la dernière porte en bois massif Jane la laissait toujours ouverte, pensant que la protection de ferraille serait suffisante pour empêcher des vols et des dégradations occasionnés par de simples humains. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fis la lumière et filai vers le comptoir au fond de la pièce pour y déposer mes affaires. Embry siffla, impressionné. Je le comprenais.

C'était poussiéreux, mais les grains de poussière sous la lumière chaude et orangée contribuaient au charme antique de la pièce. Cela faisait penser à un musée avec de multiples œuvres d'art cachées sous leur drap blanc. À ma demande, ils enlevèrent précautionneusement les linges protégeant les instruments. Mais, ce fut moi qui fis la plupart du travail, au bout du compte. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer tout ce qui se cachait en dessous des draps. En ce moment, ils observaient tous les deux la magnifique harpe que Jane s'était faite livrée. Son support était peint d'un magnifique blanc cassé et les fils fins, argentés semblaient si fragiles qu'Embry leva la main dans leur direction mais se ravisa au dernier moment d'y toucher.

\- Vous jouez d'un instrument, les gars ? demandai-je en mettant la caisse en ordre.

\- Moi, non. Mais, Embry sait jouer de la guitare.

\- Super, il y en a quelques une juste derrière vous. On a un peu de mal à les vendre.

Il se dirigea vers l'emplacement que je lui avais indiqué. Il se fit moins timide pour se saisir de l'une d'entre elle et commencer tester les cordes. Il enchaîna quelques rythmes et je trouvai qu'il se débrouillait bien. Quand je relevai la tête, Jake me faisait face. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il m'observait reprogrammer la caisse et organiser les pièces de monnaie. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je pense vraiment… qu'une visite à la Réserve te plairait. Il y aura de plus belles décorations de Noël qu'à Forks High, de la bonne musique jouée par un vrai groupe de rock, une meilleure ambiance…

Je souris à la pensée de passer un soir avec lui. C'était impossible, mais il ne lâchait pas le morceau facilement lui non plus.

\- Et tu sais, quand la nuit tombe, la lumière des décorations se reflète sur l'océan. Ça fait comme un miroir. Je t'emmènerai faire un tour, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Sa voix devint plus grave, plus doucereuse. Peut-être plus séductrice ? Son jeune visage me fit une expression située entre l'amusement et la supplique, qui le rendit adorable. C'était définitivement un Don Juan. Il me regardait, la tête penchée, attendant que je lui cède.

\- Je suis désolée, Jake. Je pense que je vais passer cette soirée avec… Un autre.

C'était un demi-mensonge. J'ignorais les plans d'Edward pour le week-end. Mais, j'imaginais voler un peu de son temps durant une soirée. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, se rapprochant encore plus.

\- Si jamais il y a un changement de plan, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Je ne me suis pas montré assez claire peut-être ? demandai-je surprise.

\- Ma Belle, la vie est trop courte pour ne pas profiter au maximum des opportunités qui s'offrent à nous. On est jeune… Donc…

J'en ris, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Cela aurait sûrement dû m'énerver mais il était difficile d'être en colère contre Jake. Pour quoi me prenait-il au juste ? Je ne serais en aucun cas capable d'agir de cette manière avec Edward.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, Jake. Désolée.

\- Très bien, fit-il en se relevant. Je pense simplement qu'il est important de toujours avoir un remplaçant. Tu sais,… Au cas où l'acteur principal déciderait de se barrer.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux être pour moi ? Un plan B ? Un filet de secours ?

\- Tu prends les choses beaucoup trop à cœur, Bella. Bon, Embry, tu as fini ?

Celui-ci revînt lentement, espérant avoir donné à son pote suffisamment de temps et d'espace pour qu'il puisse mon convaincre. Il fit la grimace en remarquant ma posture tendue, puis haussa les épaules :

\- Cet endroit est super. Je reviendrai ici plus souvent. Vous ouvrez tous les jours ?

\- Non, on est à la boutique à chaque fois que quelqu'un appelle, soit pour des renseignements ou pour récupérer un article.

\- Oh.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu la salle arrière, exclamai-je. Il y a une petite scène pour des groupes qui voudraient jouer le temps d'une soirée.

Je leur racontai en détail les soirées rock ou jazz organisées par la gérante de la boutique. Nous attirions généralement des personnes entre la vingtaine ou la trentaine, mais des lycéens parvenaient toujours à se glisser dans le public. Qu'importe. Les événements s'étaient toujours très bien terminés. Elle pouvait être fière qu'aucun mineur n'ait terminé sa soirée, complètement saoul, vomissant ses tripes dans son bar. Par ailleurs, ces derniers repartaient souvent déçus du peu d'alcools que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce genre d'événement.

\- On vous invitera la prochaine fois. Promis.

\- J'y compte bien, Bella ! Bon, on va y aller.

\- Mouais. Je vais utiliser mon temps libre pour m'occuper de ton carrosse.

\- Merci Jake. Merci de m'avoir emmené, Embry.

Je les raccompagnai à la sortie et leur fit signe lorsqu'ils démarrèrent et s'éloignèrent. _Enfin seule_ , soufflais-je. J'eus l'impression que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. J'allai dans l'arrière salle, chercher une toile ainsi qu'un produit dépoussiérant et je me mis à l'œuvre. J'ouvris une fenêtre et avec précaution, je passai le linge fin à travers les différentes beautés de la pièce.

Midi approchait quand la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta de nouveau. Le premier client, un quinquagénaire referma derrière lui et me sourit. Les cheveux grisonnant, il était mince et grand, vêtu d'une veste en cuir, par-dessus un pull épais. Il était venu chercher un trombone avec une gravure.

\- _« Aux seize ans de ma fille chérie, Mélinda »_ , puis-je lire. C'est bien cela ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, ravi, et je pus mettre l'instrument dans son coffre. Je m'excusais un instant avant d'aller dans la pièce arrière pour l'emballer de papier cadeau. L'encaissement fut rapide : je lui rendis la monnaie et il partit en me remerciant chaudement.

\- J'avais bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps, fit-il soulagé en partant.

Je retournai à la lecture de « Les Hauts de Hurlevent », ce qui devait bien faire la deuxième fois que je le relisais en deux heures. Quelque chose dans ce livre me permettait de le lire en continu sans m'en lasser une seconde. Peut-être était-ce la tristesse et la pitié pour certains personnages qui me permettait d'évacuer ma peine de temps en temps. Ou alors était-ce le caractère détestable des protagonistes principaux, Catherine et d'Heathcliff, que j'aimais en dépit de tout parce qu'ils se vouaient un amour inconditionnel. Un amour que je commençais à peine à saisir.

Vers quinze heures, je posai le bouquin et levai les yeux vers mon dernier rendez-vous : une jeune femme dans la trentaine, à l'aura troublée, me dévisageait avec mépris. Elle ne s'excusa pas pour ses trois quart d'heure de retard. D'ailleurs, elle me salua à peine, trop occupée à cacher sa tristesse derrière son masque de dédain. Oh ! Elle m'adressait la parole.

\- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? Ou dois-je faire appel au propriétaire de la boutique ?

\- Heu… Veuillez m'excuser. Vous désirez ?

\- Ma clarinette ! s'exclama-t'-elle, exaspérée.

\- Ah, oui. Oui, bien sûr…

Ses yeux noirs suivirent le moindre de mes mouvements tandis que je me détournai d'elle pour disparaitre à l'arrière : je pris la longue boite blanche qui lui était réservée sur l'une des étagères et revins. Serais-je restée l'humaine faible et impressionnable que j'étais, quelques années auparavant, cette femme m'aurait fait perdre tous mes moyens. Or maintenant, j'avais suffisamment d'assurance et d'expérience pour ne plus prêter attention à son attitude. Grâce à cela, la transaction se passa pour le mieux et la cliente se pressa vers l'extérieur, sans autre mot.

Je repris mon livre et allai rejoindre la pénombre confortable de la pièce adjacente. Un petit couloir menait à l'arrière salle, située derrière une porte battante. D'épais rideaux masquaient les fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière-cour. Je n'eus pas besoin d'allumer. Ma vision s'ajusta aussitôt au manque de lumière et je vis comme en plein jour. Une petite scène en bois me faisait face. Nous l'avions construite en à peine une heure. À l'arrière, un grand rideau pourpre séparait l'estrade des coulisses d'où devaient sortir les artistes. L'estrade surplombait un espace pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de spectateurs. Plus en avant, des escaliers menaient au « carré VIP » où je m'étais installée. Le carré VIP en lui-même était très simple : il ne s'agissait que deux canapés miteux mais confortables, séparés de quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et d'un distributeur de boissons réservé à cette zone. Je m'allongeai de tout mon long, m'étirant et me perdant dans la draperie rouge bordeaux qui tapissait aussi le plafond. J'avais toujours aimé cette couleur calme et réconfortante, chaude. Elle me semblait d'autant plus agréable à regarder grâce au léger bruit de la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber.

Bientôt, le rouge sombre vint obstruer totalement ma vision sans que je ne m'y oppose. Je me sentais bien et je me laissai partir.

 _Je desserrai ma poigne et relâchai les draps à présent froissés._

 _Je ne ressentais presque plus d'inconfort, ni de gêne. J'attendis silencieusement que cessent ses coups de rein, impatiente. Raj gardait le regard fixé sur la tête de lit, comme toujours. Il ne me regardait jamais durant nos devoirs conjugaux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander pourquoi, par peur de représailles. Je ne pouvais qu'en imaginer les raisons. Il devait probablement songer à l'_ autre _pour atteindre la jouissance et en finir. L'autre qui était si belle, si attentionnée, si gracieuse… L'autre qui était tellement différente et mieux que moi, d'après ce qu'il pensait. Et peut-être avait-il raison sur ce point._

 _Je soupirai. Erreur. Il l'entendit et stoppa net. J'évitai aussitôt son regard noir. Mes joues me brulèrent, et mon estomac se tordit douloureusement._

\- _J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas trop._

\- _Non… Désolée, je ne voulais pas… Aïe._

 _Brusquement, il reprit ses mouvements avec force, allant plus loin, plus fort et plus vite. Aïe ! Je retins un nouveau gémissement et fermai les yeux qui commençaient à me piquer. Je serrai les dents._ C'est presque fini maintenant _, me dis-je. Il bougea encore quelques secondes, la peau de ses bras bandés, luisait sous la chaleur et l'effort. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement avant que je ne le sente se déverser en moi en un râle contenu. Il se retira sans ménagement, me ferma les jambes brutalement et s'allongea à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible de moi._

 _Même durant le sexe, Rajesh refusait de se laisser aller. Son éducation strictement traditionnelle se faisait sentir dans les moindres recoins de sa vie personnelle ou professionnelle. Il avait tellement changé et ne ressemblait presque plus au garçon avec lequel je m'amusais quand j'étais petite. Celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Mais, je continuais de lui garder une place dans mon cœur. Peut-être reviendra-t'-il à lui, un jour ? Peut-être que mon ami était toujours là, caché derrière cet homme colérique, froid et distant, qui ne cessait de détruire ma vie plus encore ? Qui sait ? Peut-être devais-je continuer d'espérer ? Je n'avais plus rien d'autre, après tout. Rien d'autre que l'espoir._

\- _Quoi encore ? murmura-t'-il. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

 _Je me détournai de lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je le fixais. Je murmurai un «_ pardon _» et me tournai dans l'autre sens. Après un autre long silence, je pensais qu'il s'était enfin endormi. Quant à moi, mon entrejambe m'élançait moins qu'avant mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je restai allongée sur le côté, en silence. Une brise passa par la fenêtre entr'ouverte et me fit frissonner. J'hésitai à prendre la couverture à mes pieds. J'avais peur de faire le moindre mouvement et d'attirer son attention à nouveau._

 _Plus jeune, je rêvais souvent de ma première fois, puis des relations suivantes. Naïve, j'avais cru que je trouverais une personne qui partage mes sentiments et que je vivrai ce qu'on voyait dans les films. Ce n'était que des rêves d'une adolescente en pleine puberté. Des rêves dans lesquels je parvenais à me défaire des devoirs familiaux qui allaient bientôt me tomber dessus. C'était si bon de rêver : de sentir des bras chauds s'enrouler autour de soi. D'être avec une personne qui me traite comme sa princesse, sa reine. Je rêvais de pouvoir dire :_

\- _Je t'aime, Raj._

 _Et de l'entendre me répondre de la même manière._

\- _Bonne nuit, Indira, répondit-il d'une voix morte._

 _C'était ce que je regrettais le plus, une personne qui m'aime… Aussi fort que je l'aimais. Pourtant, je devais m'habituer à l'idée que ma vie serait ainsi. Pas d'amour, juste des obligations. Mon seul but devait être de contenter ma belle-famille et mon époux. Je n'étais et on ne me verrait jamais que comme une simple machine à enfanter une machine défectueuse, qui plus est. Ma poitrine fut saisie de hoquets silencieux et mes yeux cédèrent à la brulure. Mon oreiller fut bientôt inondé de larmes sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Durant deux heures, je fis enfin le deuil de tous ces espoirs imbéciles : du retour du Raj que j'aimais, d'une histoire d'amour que j'aurais pu vivre, de relations sexuelles que j'aurais pu apprendre à apprécier et à désirer, d'une personne qui m'aurait accepté telle que j'étais. J'imaginais que je faisais mon propre deuil : sans espoir, je me sentais mourir à petit feu. Ma belle-famille commençait à douter du bien-fondé de ce mariage et mes proches m'en voulaient de les laisser penser cela sans rien faire… j'agonisais seule et isolée._

 _Lorsque je me calmai enfin, je sentis la couverture remonter jusqu'à mon épaule. Surprise, j'osai me tournai vers Raj. Je m'attendais à des réprimandes pour l'avoir tenu éveillé aussi tard, mais il avait enfin laissé tomber son masque de dureté et de sévérité. La tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux noisette et sa bouche se tordait de chagrin. C'était probablement insensé, mais je crus revoir l'ami que j'avais perdu l'espace d'un instant. Malgré le deuil que je venais de faire, je tentai une dernière fois de me rapprocher de lui. Je me fondis rapidement dans son corps chaud et enfouis ma tête sous la sienne, attendant sa réaction. Attendant qu'il me repousse. La tension monta d'un cran tandis que je sentis ses muscles se raidir._

 _Puis, son bras vint enserrer ma taille, avant de caresser lentement mon dos. Comme s'il tentait de me consoler._

 _D'autres larmes s'échappèrent. Elles coulèrent de soulagement cette fois. Et de bonheur._

 _Tout espoir n'était pas perdu._

Je fixais un point invisible depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, appréciant les douces notes de Clair de Lune. C'était réconfortant après un rêve aussi déprimant. Je fermai encore les yeux, laissant la mélodie dissiper mes angoisses. Des angoisses qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

« _Je suis en sécurité_ ».

Je m'étirai, faisant tomber le livre sur le plancher. Le bruit sourd qu'il produisit me ramena d'un coup à moi. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir allumé la radio et encore placé le CD de Debussy dans celle-ci.

« _Mike a raison. Je suis complètement à l'ouest, ces temps-ci._ »

Ou alors…

Je me levai silencieusement, remontai le couloir et passai la porte battante. Ce ne pouvait être un humain, le manque de légèreté propre à leur démarche m'aurait réveillé à la seconde où il serait entré dans la boutique. D'ailleurs, la clochette de la porte était restée silencieuse. Mais, je cessai bientôt de m'inquiéter, à la seconde où je captai son parfum suave et masculin, délicieux. Une source d'énergie énorme se cachait derrière l'étagère où étaient entreposées les flutes en bois et les clarinettes. Disposé en face de la baie vitreuse fumée, un piano à queue continuait de produire cette mélodie agréable sous les longs doigts experts d'Edward Cullen.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler : brillant légèrement à la lueur d'un jour nuageux, il caressait chaque touche avec le plus grand soin tel le virtuose qu'il était. Il était magnifique et donnait au piano une aura mystérieuse et attrayante que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Il n'est pas aussi grand que le tien, commençai-je, mais c'est tout de même un très bel instrument, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tout à fait d'accord.

J'eus l'impression de regarder une œuvre d'art, hésitant quant à m'approcher pour la voir de plus près ou rester à distance pour l'admirer. Les dernières notes de Clair de Lune résonnèrent entre nous et je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais rien entendu de plus beau. Bien sûr, c'était un de mes morceaux préférés et il avait rejoué la mélodie à l'identique. Cependant, observer l'artiste en pleine prestation magnifiait considérablement le plaisir de l'écoute.

Il se retourna, m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin qui m'électrisait de la tête aux pieds. Il me fit signe de son index et je m'avançai vers lui, mal assurée. Mon rêve m'avait profondément secoué et j'en ressentais encore les répliques. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'isoler pour reprendre contenance, ou… si j'avais besoin de lui, tout simplement. J'étais parfois tellement habitué à vivre dans la douleur de mes souvenirs que je me surprenais parfois à avoir peur de guérir et laisser tout cela derrière moi.

Ses doigts parcoururent de nouveau les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène pour produire une autre mélodie douce, presque mélancolique. Elle m'était inconnue. Mes connaissances et mes goûts en matière de musique classique étaient limités mais je me laissai rapidement emporter par ce magnifique morceau.

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondis-je, plus calme. C'est de qui ?

\- C'est une de mes compositions. En fait, c'est toi qui me l'as inspiré.

Mon souffle se coupa. Il fut secoué de rire en lisant la stupéfaction sur mon visage. Ce n'était pas un cadeau anodin, personne n'avait jamais créé quoi que ce soit en mon honneur. Encore moins une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques mois. Quelques semaines… Ça me touchait profondément.

\- Tu vas pleurer ?

\- Non, m'exclamai-je. Non, c'est juste que… C'est un cadeau merveilleux, Edward. Merci.

\- Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise.

\- Rejoue-la encore… S'il te plait ?

Et il s'exécuta pendant plusieurs minutes. Des minutes pendant lesquelles je ne pus détacher mon attention de lui. Ses mains parcoururent le clavier en répétant les mêmes notes de musique qui me faisaient tomber de plus en plus sous son charme. Nous étions si proches, en cet instant. Quelques petits centimètres nous séparaient et ma cuisse touchait la sienne. J'étais complètement submergée par son odeur et sa présence, au point que les pensées qui ne tournaient pas autour de lui s'embrumaient, puis finissaient par s'éteindre. Il captait toute mon attention, déclenchant la brulure réflexe dans ma colonne vertébrale et le reste de mon corps.

Depuis quand ne m'étais-je pas nourrie ? Je regardai mes mains prises de tremblements en me disant que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de me trouver aussi proche de lui, en ce moment. Et en même temps, je désirais sa présence à mes côtés. J'en voulais plus.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il avant de rire. C'est encore tellement étrange de le demander.

Je me joins à la blague, tentant d'imaginer à quel point cette situation devait lui paraître bizarre.

\- Je pense que… J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

\- J'ai peur que tu me repousses, marmonnai-je.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda-t'-il doucement en se tournant vers moi.

Sa main gauche continua de pianoter tandis que l'autre enserrait ma taille et me ramena au plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle frais sur mon visage. Je réussi à me détacher de ses prunelles d'or pour fixer ses lèvres tentantes. Je cessai de respirer, et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je m'avançai vers elles et les frôlai, testant ma retenue. Soudain, un feu ardent me consuma entièrement tandis que ses lèvres prenaient possession des miennes, annihilant toute pensée concernant notre sécurité.

 _J'étais une chasseresse, bon sang ! J'étais le prédateur, celle qui menait les batailles… Et celle qui les remportait toujours._

Oui _. Presque_ toujours, du moins. En ce moment, la redoutable chasseresse était prisonnière, totalement soumise à ses propres sensations qui ne cessaient d'augmenter en intensité. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une simple pression de ses lèvres me soumette et réduise à néant toute volonté de le repousser ? Comment un simple contact pouvait à ce point obnubiler tous les réflexes qui, précédemment, m'avertissaient et me préparaient au danger qu'il représentait ? Sa langue vint titiller ma lèvre inférieure et un soupir m'échappa. Je le laisser entrer et jouer avec la mienne, sans hésitation. Je désirais la goûter depuis des semaines. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me rapprochait de lui. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux de bronze et savourai leur texture douce.

Quand il se détacha de moi, j'avais l'air essoufflé. Or, ce n'était d'air dont j'avais besoin. J'inspirai son parfum autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire. L'autre partie de moi qui aspirait à sa mort s'était tue.

\- Hum Bella…

Sa voix semblait résonner au plus profond de moi et je me contentai de reprendre ses lèvres, insatisfaite concernant notre bref baiser. J'en voulais _encore_ plus.

\- Bella ?

Je traçai sa bouche de mon index, puis sa mâchoire carrée et enfin son menton. Je l'attirai vers moi sans comprendre ce qu'il tentait de me dire. Tant pis ! Cela pouvait bien attendre. Je m'installai à califourchon, au plus près de son buste et le savourai encore. Il m'appela encore à travers nos baisers, augmentant la douce chaleur qui s'installait en moi. J'adorai l'entendre prononcer « _Bella_ ». Je n'avais rien entendu de plus excitant que les syllabes de mon prénom sur sa langue. Mes mains s'agitaient furieusement, essayant de le toucher autant que possible : son visage, ses cheveux, son cou, son dos, ses bras…

\- Bella… Bella… Attends…

\- Quoi ? chuchotai-je, agacée.

Je retraçai son menton avec ma bouche de plus en plus vorace, prenant plaisir à entendre sa respiration devenir saccadée. Prenant plaisir à savoir que j'étais la cause de tous ses effets sur lui. J'arrivai jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou. Son autre main avait quitté le piano et s'était glissée dans le bas de mon dos, sous mon pull. Ses caresses froides me rendaient folles, mais lorsqu'un de ses doigts effleura ma marque, une chaleur différente m'envahit. Aïe ! La partie meurtrière de moi-même revint en force et se mêla sans mal à mes autres désirs pour lui. Son parfum devint si… Alléchant qu'à chaque contact entre sa peau et mes lèvres, celles-ci risquaient de se retrousser et de dévoiler mes dents.

Je fis l'effort de me détacher, juste de quelques millimètres. Juste un instant, pour pouvoir lire au fond de ses prunelles devenues sombres la même faim que devait sûrement refléter les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et revins à moi, peu à peu, calmant mon rythme cardiaque affolé, et essayant de faire rentrer mes dents. Ce n'était pas chose facile en le sentant tirer sur mon pull pour savourer ma clavicule. Il eut le bon sens de ne pas s'attarder sur mon cou et d'embrasser directement mon menton, cependant que ses mains jouaient encore au bas de mon dos. Je n'arrêtais pas de geindre, sans aucune honte. Et j'avais si chaud.

D'un coup, il s'arrêta et s'éloigna de moi.

Je l'observai sans comprendre. Peut-être aurais-je dû prêter plus attention à la raison pour laquelle il fronçait les sourcils. Mais, c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je ne désirais que retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois, je n'hésitai pas à les saisir. J'eus l'impression de retrouver ma drogue favorite après une période de sevrage longue et intense. Et quand il me serra pour me ramener au plus près de lui sur lui, je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais m'arrêter. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en aurais eu envie. Je gémis lorsque ses doigts froids passèrent à travers mes cheveux, en les tirant légèrement. Ses mains aussi s'activaient à me découvrir : mon dos, mes bras, et mes hanches… malgré la couche fine de mes vêtements. J'ouvris les yeux et me confrontai à son regard assombri par le désir et… inquiet ? J'osai enfin demander :

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

J'avais cru que c'était ce qu'il désirait lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. Étais-je allée trop loin ? L'avais-je blessé sans m'en rendre compte ? Je passai une main sur sa joue dure, me refusant à croire que j'ai pu faire le moindre mal, même inconsciemment à l'être le plus important de mon existence. Mais, avant que j'aie pu poser d'avantage de questions, la sonnette tinta et une odeur familière me frappa. Je sursautai et fis volteface.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? s'exclama-t'-elle.

 _Et merde_ …

* * *

 **Jacob rode toujours autour de Bella. Mais, le désir monte entre elle et Edward... Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne casser l'ambiance. Vous avez deviné qui c'est ? Laissez vos commentaires.  
**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	17. À Découvert

**Salut et bonne vacances à tous. Le chapitre a été écrit, puis, réécrit, et réécrit, puis etc. Ce qui explique ma longue absence. Il est déjà plus long que la moyenne des chapitres que j'ai écrit et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **17) À Découvert**

Je sentais mon corps s'engourdir alors qu'une vague glacée tentait inlassablement de m'immerger. J'aurais tremblé si la main d'Edward ne pressait pas fermement la mienne. Le regard de ma meilleure amie (enfin, si le terme « meilleure amie » s'appliquait encore) se faisait toujours plus déchirant et colérique… Impossible à affronter. Je pouvais l'entendre grincer des dents et ses yeux noirs, à peine cachés derrière ses mèches de cheveux frisées, foudroyaient Edward continuellement. Si elle n'était pas en position de combat, son visage déversait une telle animosité que je m'interposai sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Écarte-toi, gronda-t'-elle tout en m'ignorant.

\- Jane, je t'en prie…

Ma voix s'éteignit brièvement lorsqu'elle me regarda. Un instant, le regret et la peur troublèrent la rage qu'elle me renvoyait.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague, murmura-t'-elle.

\- Jane…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Bella ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser !

\- … Heu… Je…

Étais-je véritablement censée lui répondre ? Elle m'avait pourtant bien vu, totalement collée à lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que nous étions en train de faire.

\- Non, déclara posément Edward, en tendant le cou. Elle n'était pas en train de me mordre…Ni de m'étrangler, non plus. Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Ça, je peux le faire à sa place, gronda-t'-elle.

\- Non !

\- Non, quoi ! explosa-t'-elle. Ton boulot consiste à le tuer ! PAS DE LUI ROULER DES PELLES !

Une bourrasque de vent jaillit d'elle et renversa dans un fracas énorme l'étagère remplies de flutes à bec et de clarinettes en bois. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai derrière Edward, bloquée par son bras qui me serrait contre lui. Effarée, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la voir s'accroupir, son aura dévastatrice crépitant autour d'elle. Et lui, courbait l'échine, se mettant en position de défense et sortit un long feulement menaçant.

\- Non, criai-je.

Alors qu'elle analysait la posture du vampire, la surprise traversa brièvement ses traits.

\- _Tu_ essaies de la protéger _de moi_ ?! Non, mais c'est le monde à l'envers…

Peut-être pouvais-je me transformer et emmener Edward loin d'ici, puis revenir parler à Jane ? J'aurais les idées plus claires si je ne craignais pas que chacune de mes paroles ne risquent d'achever précipitamment son existence. Mais, j'étais certaine qu'il ne me laisserait pas revenir ici, seule. Et puis, étais-je capable de me transformer à côté de lui sans risquer sa vie ? Sur son épaule, ma main tremblait, pas seulement d'effroi mais aussi sous le désir exacerbé par son aura colossale. Et si mon désir de le tuer reprenait le dessus une fois métamorphosée ?

\- Tu es complètement inconsciente, Bella ! Je ne te reconnais plus. Et tu oses venir faire la morale à Bree, espèce d'hypocrite !

\- Ne l'insulte pas !

\- La ferme, tonna-t'-elle et une autre bourrasque nous frappa de plein fouet, nous faisant reculer. Ne t'avise pas de me donner des ordres.

\- OK… OK, je suis une hypocrite, criai-je. C'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Maintenant, calme-toi s'il te plait. Calmez-vous tous les deux, votre comportement n'arrangera rien…

\- Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? s'exclama-t'-elle dépitée. Comment peux-tu supporter qu'il te touche ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Il n'y a pas assez d'hommes à ton goût à travers tous les États-Unis ? Non, il a fallu que tu veuilles te faire un _vampire_ !

Un pic d'irritation m'envahit en l'entendant rabaisser à ce point notre relation. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la reconnaitre. Elle, d'habitude si calme, sûre d'elle et maîtresse de ses émotions ! Elle semblait perdre l'esprit (encore une fois, si telle chose était possible chez les immortels) à force de chercher une réponse logique pour ce dont elle avait été témoin.

Seulement, voilà aucune réponse logique n'existait. L'amour en général n'avait souvent rien de logique il s'installait sans se préoccuper de bouleverser, voire de fracasser le monde de ses victimes. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, chuchotai-je en sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait nous entendre.

\- Pas avant qu'elle ne se calme, répondit-il froidement en la fixant.

\- Edward, fis-je en lui caressant le bras. Fais-moi confiance. C'est… mon amie.

Jane était dangereuse, et lui, aussi protecteur soit-il, ne parviendrait pas à tenir cinq secondes face à elle. J'en étais certaine. Voyant qu'il restait aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, je me préparai à réitérer ma demande d'une voix plus ferme. Mais, peu à peu, sa main fraiche se desserra et quitta le bas de mes reins. Je fus libre de m'avancer, jusqu'à me positionner au milieu d'eux. Des deux côtés, j'entendis des dents grincer. Choquée, elle m'observait tourner le dos à un vampire. Elle secoua la tête, essayant encore de nier ce qui se présentait à elle.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t'-elle en croisant les bras.

 _Oh et puis, c'est bon. Y'a pas trente-six raisons pour embrasser un type, bordel ! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?_

Mieux valait éviter ce genre de fantaisies pour le moment.

\- Réponds-moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?

Derrière moi, je l'entendis étouffer une exclamation outrée.

\- Non, répondis-je calmement.

 _Allez… C'est le moment ou jamais. Un peu de courage… La vérité devait se faire connaitre…_

Il avait été capable d'affronter sa famille entière pour moi. Pourquoi en serais-je incapable ? Je soufflai un bon coup.

\- Non ?

\- Non, je… J'ai des sentiments pour lui.

\- Pardon…

\- J'aime Edward, repris-je plus fortement. J'ai des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments plus forts que ce je n'ai jamais ressentis. Que je ne peux plus ignorer.

De longues minutes de silence suivirent ma déclaration, minutes pendant lesquelles j'aurais tout donné pour avoir le pouvoir d'Edward et savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Je me contentai donc des jolis traits de son visage qui semblaient être mis à l'épreuve. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu déclarer « _Je suis condamnée à mort_ », son expression aurait été la même. La pression de la pièce s'alourdit en même temps que l'étincelle qui animait habituellement ses yeux s'éteignit. Ils me dévisageaient glacés, étranges, effrayants. Je tentais de l'appeler, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire qui pourrait l'apaiser un minimum. Elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, l'air me fut brutalement aspiré hors de la gorge, m'empêchant de sortir le moindre son.

Je m'étais souvent imaginé ce genre de scénarios ce qui arriverait si… lorsque ma famille apprendrait pour ma relation avec Edward. D'abord l'effarement, voire la colère à cause de ma blague de mauvais goût. Puis, ce serait le choc. La vérité s'immiscerait tôt ou tard dans leur esprit. Comme Jane en ce moment.

Elle avait dépassé le stade de la mauvaise blague ou d'un quelconque malentendu. Je ne voyais que les vestiges de sa colère sur ses traits. La résignation d'une réalité atroce s'y ancrait de plus en plus. Le genre de certitude que je voyais lorsqu'un médecin annonçait la fin imminente d'un être cher atteint d'une maladie incurable. Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était sans espoir.

Ses lèvres se tordirent douloureusement avant de former des mots silencieux :

« Depuis combien de temps ? », puis-je lire.

\- Quelques semaines.

Elle avait raison. J'étais belle et bien une hypocrite. J'eus l'impression d'être ramené quelques mois en arrière, au moment où je découvrais que Bree fréquentait les Cullen depuis deux semaines déjà. J'avais cru exploser de rage à tout moment… Mais, j'avais surtout eu peur pour elle. Alors, il me fut aisé de saisir la réaction de Jane, tout comme je compris d'un coup ce que Bree avait pu ressentir, autrefois.

\- Quelques semaines ! Rien que ça ? Et depuis, il passe toutes ses nuits dans ta chambre ? Ou est-ce que tu vas le rejoindre dans sa crypte de temps en temps ?

Je me retins à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui m'avait semblé si drôle autrefois, se retournait contre moi, à présent. Après avoir passé une nuit entière à raconter à Edward mon passé, elle nous avait surpris en train de quitter mon appartement. Toutefois, elle avait continué de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et moi, j'avais été trop occupée à démêler mon désordre sentimental pour me préoccuper d'autre chose.

Elle lâcha un gémissement qui se mua en un rire sans joie, quand elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- _Des sentiments pour lui…_ En es-tu seulement certaine ? Ça pourrait très bien être un de _ses_ pouvoirs qui agissait sur toi ? Et qui te faisait seulement croire que…

\- Si j'avais un tel pouvoir, Jane, nous n'aurions pas tant de mal à nous intégrer au monde des humains. Tu ne penses pas ?

Elle se frotta vigoureusement le visage avant de lancer un bref regard à Edward. Puis, elle se détourna comme si sa simple présence la dérangeait.

\- Et toi, lança-t'-elle avec mépris. Comment arrives-tu à supporter ça ? Comment arrives-tu à supporter ta soif ?

\- Je me contrôle, fit-il en portant une main à sa gorge. Je me contrôle au quotidien pour éviter de prendre des vies. Et tu le sais bien tu le vois tous les jours.

Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours voulu savoir comment s'y prenaient les Cullen. Passer des heures, enfermés dans une classe avec des étudiants et des professeurs devait être éreintant. Mais, je savais que mon parfum tentait Edward plus que celui d'aucun autre humain. Ma fascination pour lui monta d'un cran, et avec elle, le sens du danger que j'encourais à cause de sa condition de vampire.

 _Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap…_

 _Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap…_

Jane s'était mise à faire les cent pas. Les talons de ses bottes en cuir martelaient le sol en un rythme rapide mais régulier.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Quand je t'avais encouragé à sortir avec d'autres personnes, je pensais à des humains. Ou peut-être un autre Phoenix ! Tu ne peux pas… ! Aimer un vampire ?! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Non, mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Je _sais_ que c'est dangereux. Mais, ça serait pire si j'avais aimé un autre Phoenix. Il aurait pu nous trahir et me dénoncer aux Gardiens. Et un humain ? Tu es sérieuse ! Leur durée de vie est inférieure à cent ans. Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu que je m'attache à un humain ?

\- Et Jacob ?! s'exclama-t'-elle dépitée. Jake t'adore ! Je pensais qu'il…

\- Jake est juste un ami, répondis-je soigneusement.

Je sentis Edward fixer désagréablement mon dos et un sentiment de malaise me tiraillait.

\- Que ça lui plaise ou non, il ne sera jamais rien de plus que ça pour moi. Un ami.

\- Merde… Merde. Merde. _Merde_ !

Ses doigts commencèrent à masser ses tempes, pendant qu'elle marmonnait pour elle-même. Essayait-elle de se convaincre qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve ?

\- Jane, appela calmement Edward. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de liguer Bella contre vous, ni de détruire ta famille.

Brusquement, elle lui lança un regard glacial, auquel il ne put ne put cacher son agacement. Ses pensées ne devaient sans doute pas lui plaire.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, _Edward_. Quand les autres vont savoir… Bordel ! Mike va…

Edward ne put se retenir d'émettre un bruit méprisant, tandis que mon inconfort gagnait en intensité lorsque le visage du blond obstrua brièvement mes pensées. Je ne pouvais imaginer une autre réaction de sa part que celle de me foudroyer sur place… Du moins, il tenterait j'étais plus rapide que lui. Quant à Edward, que ferait-il de lui ?

\- Tu as pensé à lui ? Ou même à Maggie ?

\- Oui, répondis-je. Je pense à eux en permanence. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Mais, c'est trop tard, Jane. Je ne peux plus faire machine-arrière. J'aime Edward et rien ne changera ça.

\- Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen dans ce cas ! Parce que tu risques notre peau à tous. Nous ne sommes pas venus à Forks pour affronter un clan de vampires végétariens. Au contraire, nous sommes venus nous y réfugier et faire profil bas.

\- Il n'est pas question d'un affrontement entre nos deux familles, déclara-t'-il.

\- Ne sois pas si stupide ! Que passerait-il si… Non. Que _va-t'-il_ se passer quand tu ne sauras plus contrôler ta soif ? Ou même quand Bella aura si faim qu'elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de t'attaquer ?

De nouveau, un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de mon échine.

\- Ce sera la guerre.

\- On se contrôle…, répéta-t'-il.

\- Pour l'instant, coupa-t'-elle.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle représente pour moi !

Il soupira, exaspéré et irrité par cette conversation. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait été le seul de nous deux à la vivre une deuxième fois. Je me demandai brièvement si sa famille avait été moins difficile à accepter la vérité.

\- Tu te permets de juger sans savoir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que tu imagines les efforts déchirants que nous menons simplement pour côtoyer des humains et retrouver un semblant d'humanité ? Cette même humanité qui nous a été arrachée à tous ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une expression méprisante. Je me retins de m'avancer pour lui enlever cette expression du visage. Je savais à quel point les Cullen souffraient de cette existence mais… Je me souvins aussi que j'aurais réagi pareil qu'elle, i peine trois mois.

\- Les humains sont notre nourriture, oui, mais nous avons appris à restreindre nos envies dès le début. Mon père, (un air révérencieux détendit légèrement ses traits crispés) Carlisle possède un respect de la vie humaine incommensurable et nous partageons sa vision, par respect pour lui. La compassion et la pitié qu'il nous enseignesont bien plus fortes que notre désir de nous abreuver d'eux. Nous sommes mille fois plus puissants et ils n'ont aucune idée de notre existence, ni de nos capacités. Est-ce pour autant une raison de les traiter comme du bétail, en les arrachant à leurs rêves, leurs espoirs,… leur avenir ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Je baissai la tête de façon infime, prise de honte. S'il savait toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises à l'encontre de certains humains, me verrait-il toujours de la manière ?

Jane considéra brièvement ma grimace, avant de passer à Edward.

\- Comme c'est touchant, railla-t'-elle. Mais, nous ne sommes pas vos _précieux humains_ !

\- Non, accorda-t'-il. Vous êtes plus encore.

Elle leva un sourcil, comme si elle le défiait de continuer sa réponse.

\- Vous êtes sa famille, déclara-il en me faisant face. Vous êtes ce que Bella a de plus cher. Et c'est une raison suffisante pour moi.

Sa main retrouva la mienne, la leva et je sentis ses lèvres douces caresser mes doigts. Ce simple geste décupla mon attachement envers cet homme, tout comme il devait accroître de façon significative l'aberration du côté de mon amie. Nous lui fîmes face avant de nous figer, comme deux êtres coupables d'un crime espérant la grâce d'un juge. Ce que nous étions probablement.

\- Mais… tu as en permanence envie de la tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas, Cullen ! (Il avait commencé à secouer la tête, avant de stopper net) Ta famille et toi arrivez à vous tenir avec les humains parce que vous entretenez une distance avec eux. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas avec elle ! L'odeur de son sang te fait souffrir atrocement, ça se voit à des kilomètres !

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, répliqua-t'-il avec hargne. Je préférai m'arracher un bras plutôt que de la faire souffrir !

\- Cause toujours…

\- Il ne ment pas, Jane, intervins-je, à peine audible.

Elle refit volteface et de nouveau, une brise tenta de m'arracher la peau du visage. Il était inutile d'essayer de la raisonner en lui expliquant qu'une fois Edward avait préféré se détruire lui-même, (se mordre la main!) plutôt que de m'attaquer. Elle ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Inutile également lui rapporter aussi l'échec de la manœuvre, cela n'arrangerait en rien notre cas.

\- Et toi, Bella ? Dis-moi franchement,… Combien de fois as-tu eu envie de plonger tes dents dans sa gorge pendant qu'il te prenait dans ses bras ? Dis-moi ? Tôt ou tard, ça va mal finir. Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ses yeux d'ambre me brûlaient presque par leur intensité, mais je n'osais pas les affronter. Nous en avions déjà parlé. _Comment était-il possible de s'aimer tout en voulant s'entretuer ?_ C'était la question que je lui avais posée. Mais, il m'avait redonné espoir. Et là encore, je doutais et j'avais honte. Honte de ne pas avoir plus confiance en lui, en « nous ».

\- Tu dois être affamée, Bella, murmura-t'-elle. Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à supporter sa présence alors que tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis des semaines…

 _Parce que je l'aime_. Mais, ma réponse resta coincée tant j'étais consciente que la limite nous séparant de la catastrophe était fine. La sensation de manque qui me collait au corps comme une seconde peau ne me quittait jamais vraiment. Elle se faisait plus pesante que jamais, car exacerbée par _sa_ présence auprès de moi.

Ses épaules, jusqu'alors tendues, se relâchèrent. Certainement pensait-elle approcher de la victoire. D'ailleurs, elle fit un pas de plus vers moi, et tint mon menton dans sa paume en un geste réconfortant.

\- Et qui as-tu envie de tuer pour assouvir cette faim ?

Lorsque je fus incapable de lui offrir la réponse franche et claire à laquelle elle s'attendait, elle fronça les sourcils.

Je penchais la tête à gauche puis à droite, soupesant mes ressentis. Mordre Edward promettait le met le plus savoureux que j'aie jamais dégusté ; un délice que je ne retrouverai probablement jamais ailleurs. Mais, céder à ma faim signifierait aussi la fin d'autres sensations plus agréables et addictives qui gagnaient en puissance, et de ce fait, parvenaient à détourner mon attention de mon envie première. Je vivais pour ces sensations pour Edward. Il emplissait presque toute mon existence à présent. Il était _la pire addiction_ que je n'aie jamais connue.

\- Tu ne pourras plus te supporter si jamais tu lui fais du mal. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir passer par là, une seconde fois…

Edward déglutit. Je tiquai à la fin de sa phrase, me demandant ce qu'Edward pouvait bien déchiffrer dans son esprit.

Nous étions si proches tous les trois. Quelques millimètres à peine me séparaient d'Edward, et Jane ne semblait guère plus distante. Elle était redevenue mon amie, mon soutien et semblait entrevoir ce que je ressentais et mon impuissance à laisser partir Edward. Ses mèches frisées laissaient apercevoir sa compassion pour nous deux d'ailleurs, elle ne semblait plus tellement dérangée par la proximité du vampire. Avait-elle commencé à l'accepté ? Elle tendit la main pour saisir la mienne et j'émis un faible sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t'-elle. Vous devez en rester là.

Son ton apaisant contrastait durement avec la violence de ce que ses mots impliquaient. À tel point qu'un coup de poing bien placé de sa part m'aurait fait moins mal. J'aurais préféré ça d'ailleurs.

 _En rester là…_

\- Oui, Bella, reprit-elle en serrant plus fermement ma main.

Je me tendis. Un déchirement brusque me préserva de continuer à considérer cette option.

 _J'aurai préféré m'arracher une aile._

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t'-elle.

\- Je refuse, répliquai-je fortement. Je ne me séparerais pas de lui.

Je la vis traverser en moins d'une seconde, la surprise, puis la colère, ensuite, l'indignation. Et enfin, la colère se manifesta de nouveau sur ses traits avant de laisser place à l'abandon, avant que son visage ne se ferme et ne laisse plus entrevoir aucune émotion. Sa main atterrit sur mon épaule, la serrant doucement.

\- Tu as fait ton choix. Dommage que ta famille passe en second plan.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit, répliquai-je, que je pouvais considérer aussi Edward comme étant de ma famille.

Elle plissa des yeux, mâchoires serrées.

\- Tu vas trop loin.

\- Tu ne peux me demander de choisir entre lui et vous !

\- Tu devras t'habituer à vivre sans lui. Pour notre bien à tous, Bella. C'est nous qui t'avons recueilli, et protégé. À présent, c'est à ton tour de nous protéger.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis immortelle, m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant d'elle. Je suis prête à tout pour vous, mais _ça_ ! Je ne peux pas...

\- Si, tu le peux. Et c'est exactement ce que je te demande de faire.

Son langage corporel se fit aussi tranchant que le devint sa voix. Droite comme un i, le regard de nouveau dur, elle me considérait de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est lui ou nous, Bella. Fais ton choix. Mais, si tu es incapable de cesser de le voir, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir chez Mike.

La vague glacée qui menaçait de me submerger tout à l'heure me recouvrit complètement. C'était… un choix, ça ? Peu importait la décision que j'allais prendre, je resterais perdante.

Acquiesçant à mon silence et mon immobilité, elle se dirigea vers la porte… qu'elle nous tint ouverte.

\- Jane, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Il est inutile de songer à une solution aussi radicale.

\- En toute franchise, Cullen, je n'ai aucune animosité envers toi. Ta famille et toi êtes... tellement bizarres et tellement obstinés à combattre vos besoins naturels. Votre comportement reste admirable et dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent chez des vampires. Mais, cela ne change rien au fait notre famille n'acceptera jamais… _Jamais !_ cette relation.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire facile à accepter au début…

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Vous cessez de vous voir dès maintenant. Ou bien, elle part avec toi.

Un mur s'était placé entre nous, si bien que j'eus l'impression de me retrouver à des kilomètres d'elle. Je l'avais perdu. Même si je choisissais ma famille au lieu d'Edward, la complicité que nous avions n'existerait plus. Je lui en voudrais pour l'éternité. Et puis, une voix de velours se fit aussi dure que la sienne et brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Et si c'était moi qui refusais de la laisser tranquille ? Qu'est-ce que tu oserais…

Tout se passa vite. Trop vite pour mon état végétatif. Sa forme matérielle se décomposa et elle me traversa comme une bourrasque glacée. Je réagis. Trop tard. Il fut plus réactif que moi. Heureusement ! Je hurlai lorsque qu'il se pencha in extremis pour éviter le poing de la jeune femme. Figée dans l'horreur, j'imaginai sans peine les ravages de ce contact avec toute autre partie du corps d'un vampire : la peau de diamant d'Edward n'y aurait pas résisté. Je tentai d'envoyer une salve de chaleur, espérant simplement la décourager à poursuivre son acte de folie pure. Mais, ils se tournaient si vite autour que je ne pouvais la viser sans risquer de toucher Edward.

\- Tu penses Bella assez forte pour m'empêcher de te tuer ? susurra-t'-elle, meurtrière. Détrompe-toi.

\- Tu espères pouvoir te débarrasser de moi en essayant de la caser avec le premier imbécile venu ? C'est ça ton plan ?

Une microseconde, durant laquelle Jane laissa la surprise l'envahir, suffit à Edward pour faire passer sa jambe derrière ses genoux. Elle fit une pirouette arrière et se rattrapa accroupie, parée à lui sauter dessus. Je choisis ce moment pour dresser une fine barrière incandescente entre eux. Elle était si fine qu'elle ne risquait pas de faire flamber le magasin. Ils purent se voir à travers, et se regarder en chien de faïence. Je n'aimais absolument pas le noir profond qui remplaçait l'adorable teinte dorée de ses yeux. Cet Edward me semblait totalement étranger, presqu'effrayant. Et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

\- Comment sais-tu...

\- Je ne quitterai pas Bella. Tu peux dire à _Newton_ ou à _ton Jacob_ d'aller voir ailleurs.

J'ignorais qu'un tel mépris pouvait être placé dans une phrase. Ses prunelles sombres et incandescentes se braquèrent sur moi, et j'eus du mal à garder la tête froide. Sa voix descendit plusieurs octaves tant sa détermination et sa possessivité occultaient sa personnalité.

\- Bella est à moi. Je me ferai un plaisir _d'é-cra-ser_ chacun de tes _pathétiques_ prétendants qui s'imagineraient avoir une chance de me la prendre.

Le plancher derrière moi se couvrit brusquement d'une couche de gel, ou plutôt de glace, qui me figea en un éclair des pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. En même temps, une bourrasque plus violente et tout aussi glaçante envoya en arrière une étagère remplie d'instruments de musique légers, dans un énorme fracas. Ma barrière avait disparu, volatilisée en une pluie de grêlons et Jane franchit d'un bond la courte distance qui la séparait d'Edward. Sa main se refermait déjà sur son cou, émettant un bruit affreux et mes oreilles s'emplirent d'un cri horrifié.

Le mien.

J'étais maintenant prisonnière jusqu'à la taille, figée dans une glace de plus en plus intolérable, déterminée à me broyer les os.

 _Merde!_

\- EDWAAARD!

Il l'avait vu faire il l'avait lu dans son esprit. J'étais certaine qu'il aurait été capable de l'éviter _encore_... Et pourtant, il avait _choisi_ de rester immobile !

Il la défiait silencieusement du regard, autant qu'il le pouvait, malgré ses yeux qui se plissaient sous la pression autour de sa gorge. Ma colonne vertébrale s'enflamma et la douleur fit disparaître la torpeur qui s'était emparée de moi. La glace autour de moi vola en éclat. Mon corps bougea de son propre chef et fila à leur rencontre. Son bras se tordit douloureusement sous la pression de ma main, cependant que l'autre empoignait sa gorge sans ménagement. Ses os craquèrent. Je la saisis et augmentai la pression, de la même façon qu'elle saisissait _mon_ vampire.

\- Lâche-le. Je ne le répéterai pas.

Peut-être me prenait-elle vraiment pour une traitresse à présent ? Celle qui devait être son alliée l'attaquait pour défendre un « ennemi ». Alors peut-être avait-elle raison : j'étais indigne de confiance. Me trouvant derrière elle, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi, à cet instant. Et puis, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire pour l'instant.

Elle pouvait s'en prendre à moi. Je ne méritais pas mieux après tout mais…

 _Pas Edward…_

 _Pas Edward !_

Un halètement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pleines… Ressemblant étrangement à un rire. Jane et moi nous figeâmes. J'eus la conviction que, malgré son amour pour sa famille, il cherchait véritablement à quitter ce monde. Et à me quitter, par la même occasion. Son habituel sourire en coin brisa son masque de défiance, mais même celui-ci me parut étranger. Il était moins charmeur que goguenard. Oui, c'était ça. Il nous narguait. Un grondement sourd émana au plus profond d'elle, avant que je ne lui réponde de la même manière. Je voyais rouge, autant à cause d'ellequ'à cause de lui.

 _À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Edward !_

\- Tu vas me tuer, Jane ? osa-t'-il d'un ton à peine audible et léger.

\- Tu vas foutre en l'air tout ce à quoi je tiens. Tout ce pour quoi je me bats depuis des années.

\- Ta famille ?

\- Ma famille, assura-t'-elle.

Il rit encore. Je lui flanquai un coup dans les côtes au moment même où elle se décida à sortir ses dents et à le mordre. Ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau d'albâtre de mon vampire. Je sentis tout le poids de l'horreur, comme si c'était moi qui avais été menacée.

\- N'y penses même pas, grondai-je, en resserrant ma poigne.

\- Famille, famille,famille. Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche. Et, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de sa signification.

Nous nous figeâmes de nouveau.

 _Tais-toi, Edward ! Pitié, tais-toi._

\- Comment oses-tu, espèce de vulgaire Sangsue ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je serais prête à faire pour chacun d'entre eux !

\- Oui, comme de chasser ta propre sœur de ton clan parce que sa décision ne te convient pas ? Parce que tu as peur des répercussions ? Alors, tu vas la rejeter sans tenter de l'aider. C'est ça que tu oses appeler une famille ? Laisse-moi rire. Ah…

\- Ça suffit, Jane, grognai-je en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- _FAIS-LE TAIRE !_

\- Edward, _arrête_!

\- Je pourrais si facilement te briser la nuque ou alors te casser quelques côtes, prononça-t'-il avec une désinvolture horripilante.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir…

\- Je préfère mille fois te laisser m'étrangler plutôt que de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait la faire souffrir.

Sa voix se modifia d'un coup, reprenant la douceur qui m'aurait fait fondre dans une situation différente. Il m'embrassa furtivement du regard, se faisant aussi délicat que le toucher de ses lèvres. Ils recouvrèrent leur lueur sereine, perdant de ce fait cet air provoquant et insolent qui nous excédait. La poigne de Jane se desserra et il put parler plus facilement.

\- Une vraie famille est censée se soutenir et faire tout ce qui est son pouvoir pour rester unie. Nous faisons des compromis. Parce que la simple idée de commettre un acte ou de dire des choses qui pourraient blesser un frère ou une sœur,… son père ou sa mère nous est intolérable. Il suffit qu'un seul d'entre nous souffre pour que nous partagions la même douleur. Il ne nous viendrait jamais à l'idée d'exiger de l'autre un choix aussi pénible que celui que tu exiges de Bella. Parce que dans une famille, nous nous aimons.

\- J'aime ma famille. J'aime Bella, peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou _s'imaginer_ ressentir à ton égard.

\- Tu as une bien étrange façon de le montrer. Tu n'hésiterais pas à lui briser le cœur en la forçant à choisir entre son amour pour vous et son attachement pour moi et tu oses venir parler de "famille" !

Je fis l'erreur de croire que ces paroles avaient provoqué une remise en question chez Jane. Un élan de soulagement m'écrasa quand je vis ses doigts quitter la gorge d'Edward, y laissant des craquelures sur sa peau marmoréenne. Je déglutis difficilement en les voyant se refermer et desserrai aussi ma poigne. Ce que je regrettai immédiatement après. L'adonis se tendit de nouveau, amorçant un mouvement avorté aussitôt par Jane. Elle me prit le bras et me fit basculer dans les airs, avant de m'envoyer m'écraser sur le mur du fond auprès de la caisse. Pendant ce temps, elle ressortit les dents et se rapprocha d'Edward.

Juste avant de m'écraser au mur, je parvins à me retourner, atterrissant souplement à l'horizontal. Et, je me propulsai à toute vitesse vers elle. Je déployai mes ailes, évitai sa seconde attaque. Elle avait tenté de me saisir en plein air. En vain. Je coinçai son cou entre mon bras et mon avant-bras, au moment où je passais juste au-dessus d'elle, dos arqué. Retrouvant de nouveau les pieds sur terre, je la fis passer au-dessus de moi, et l'envoyai défoncer le plancher. Un cratère de bois brisés se forma autour de sa tête et de ses épaules.

La peine qui emplissait son regard n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec la brutalité de sa chute. J'étais encore trop choquée et furieuse pour compatir. Ce fut à mon tour de montrer les dents, et elle plissa les yeux; de nouveau, elle me provoquait. D'un coup, le choc de ce qu'elle avait osé faire s'intensifia et je me retrouvai écrasée par une réalité parallèle et horrible : celle où ses dents parvenait à atteindre leur cible… et à blesser gravement Ed...

Je chassai ces images de ma tête et me concentrai sur l'instant présent.

\- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. J'ai été claire ?

Peut-être avais-je aussi perdu l'esprit ? Un peu comme elle. Un voile blanc avait recouvert ma vue, accroissant drastiquement les moindres détails environnants; mon cœur battait plus fort, prêt à s'arrêter,au moindre coup foireux de sa part. Mon dos subissaitpéniblement l'assaut de mes ailes encore prisonnières et j'étais encore une fois la proie de cette brûlure qui alimentait ma rage, ma force et mon envie de combattre. Mon envie de protéger.

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, Bella. Parfaitement.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, elle se volatilisa et réapparut, droite et tendue. Nous tournant le dos, elle désigna la porte du doigt.

\- Maintenant, dehors.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que sa silhouette élancée devant moi. Un de ses bras formait en angle droit presque parfait avec son buste. Une masse de cheveux noirs lui tombait sur la nuque et masquait les moindres contours de sa tête. Deux mains fraiches tinrent doucement mes épaules fiévreuses et l'arrachèrent à ma vue. J'eus l'impression de la revoir pour la dernière fois. Et c'était probablement le cas.

\- Viens, mon Amour.

Nous progressâmes comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un feu alimenté par ma rage grondait toujours en moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'en seulement une heure, j'avais réussi à perdre ma famille. Du moins, pas encore; mais, ça ne saurait tarder. Elle irait tout raconter aux autres, et je retrouverais probablement mes affaires au bord de la rue dans le meilleur des cas.

Je retins un sursaut quand la portière se referma brusquement. Et tout aussi brusquement, ma fureur s'effaça pour laisser place à la peur et au chagrin. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'eus terriblement froid. Mon vide intérieur appelait un brouillard épais qui commençait peu à peu à obscurcir mes pensées.

En un instant, Edward me rejoignit et démarra en trombe. Je lançai un dernier regard à travers la baie vitrée du J's Blues. Je fixais jusqu'à la fin ses yeux en amande qui reflétaient le même désarroi que le mien. Quand elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, chose extrêmement rare chez elle, elle disparut de ma vue.

" _Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir chez Mike_ ".

Ses paroles firent écho un nombre incalculable de fois ; chaque écho se faisant un peu plus douloureux que le précédent. Dans ma peine, j'imaginai tous les scénarios possibles pour tenter de faire accepter la réalité à ma famille ; une réalité qui je ne pouvais, ni ne désirais modifier pour rien au monde. Inutile de préciser qu'ils se terminaient tous en échec : à savoir une déclaration de guerre avec les Cullen. Comme si elle pesait soudainement une tonne, ma tête plongea dans mes mains et je me permis de craquer quelques secondes.

Bon, d'accord. Quelques minutes.

...

Je revins à moi lorsque la lune fit une faible tentative pour percer l'épaisse couverture nuageuse au-dessus de nous. Une couche de brume grisâtre obscurcissait toujours mes pensées ; il semblait similaire à celui qui flottait à quelques centimètres dessus du sol. J'entendis au loin le ronflement du moteur s'interrompre et je me rendis compte que nous étions stationnés sur le bas-côté d'une route, presqu'à la sortie de la ville.

Les lieux me semblèrent familiers. J'étais trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre sourire ; je me contentai d'un tic nerveux.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Sa voix s'éteignit avec le claquement de la portière derrière moi. Je continuai de fixer la route presque fantomatique, qui s'allongeait sur cinq cent mètres avant de tourner à l'angle d'arbres immenses. Un panneau "Nous espérons vous revoir très bientôt" était situé quelques kilomètres plus bas. Une fois encore, j'étais tentée de fuir et de laisser mes angoisses derrière moi. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation, j'étais retournée en Inde. J'avais ressenti un besoin _malsain_ de revenir là-bas. À présent, où pouvais-je allée ? New-York ? Canada ? San Francisco... ? N'importe où, du moment que... Du moment que le chagrin qui s'intensifiait dans ma poitrine s'estompe; du moment que mes yeux cessent de me bruler avec autant d'ardeur.

À partir du moment où je n'aurais plus cette impression de vide en moi, les choses iraient mieux. Après tout, plus rien n'avait d'importance au-dessus des nuages. _Presque_ ; le vampire s'approchant derrière moi était une preuve parfaite de cette absurdité. Or, là-haut, ils continuaient de s'accumuler et se disperser en rythme. Ils dansaient paisiblement et me lançaient un appel silencieux qui ne m'atteignait plus.

\- Tu comptes partir. Encore...

Je fis face à l'adonis à quelques mètres, près de sa voiture.

Par son haussement de sourcil et sa voix posée, il affichait un air indifférent. Toutefois, en si peu de temps, j'avais appris à suspecter les interrogations et les inquiétudes qui bouillonnaient sous la surface. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvée la teinte dorée qui colorait habituellement ses yeux et qui lui procurait toute la douceur et la chaleur que je chérissais. Le même noir profond accentuait la dureté de son regard, lui donnant un air plus calculateur et distant. Ses cheveux resplendissaient à la faible lueur lunaire et s'agitaient au rythme de l'air glacé ; ses mains plongées dans les poches, il projetait une nonchalance à couper le souffle. Un je-m'en-foutisme qui m'horripilait autant sinon plus que tout à l'heure.

Je fis un pas. Puis, un autre.

Enfin, je m'avançai, essayant de retenir toute la fureur qui s'était accumulée cette dernière heure. Levant un sourcil, il resta immobile et me laissa le heurter. Je le repoussai en arrière, encore et encore, réfrénant comme je le pouvais, une bonne partie de ma fureur. Comme la première fois où nous nous étions battus, il ne répliqua pas vraiment, arrêtant mes poings avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent ou les esquissant habilement. Cela dura le temps qu'il fallut pour que les quelques gouttes tombant ci et là ne se transforment en pluie diluvienne. Je passais des grognements rageurs à des exclamations infirmant ouvertement sa stupidité. Pauvre imbécile!... Jane était redoutable en combat et qu'il soit encore en vie (si tel mot pouvait le décrire), devant moi en train de bouger en fonction de mes déplacements, me choquait. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout autre vampire aurait déjà quitté ce monde s'il s'était amusé à la provoquer de cette manière.

Est-ce qu'elle... l'avait épargné ? Pour moi ?

Je me figeai, comme foudroyée par une infime lueur d'espoir. Quelle autre raison pouvait expliquer le miracle qu'il puisse encore me regarder dans les yeux ?

\- Imbécile !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, osa-t'-il soupirer.

\- Parce que c'est exactement tu es ! hurlai-je. Un imbécile et un ignorant ! De quel droit tu t'es permis de défier Jane ! Elle est dix fois plus agile que moi. Je l'ai déjà vu massacrer des vampires bien plus coriaces que toi... Crétin !

Je le repoussai encore, cette fois si brusquement qu'il dérapa quelques mètres en arrière, dans la boue. Il se redressa attendant toujours. J'explosai.

\- Tu es un menteur! Tu ne m'aimes pas! Tu n'as aucune considération pour moi... Ferme-là ! Si tu avais un dixième de l'affection que j'ai pour toi, tu ne te permettrais pas mettre ta vie en danger comme tu viens de le faire ! Tu as failli _mourir_ ce soir, Edward ! Et ce qui me tue, c'est que tu n'en as _rien à_ _foutre_ ! Tu es resté le même petit con égoïste qui me demandait de l'achever il y a trois mois déjà ! Tu t'en fiches de ta famille ! Et tu te fiches éperdument de moi ! Admets-le, je n'ai aucune espèce d'importance pour toi ! AVOUE...

Dans un sursaut violent, je me tus. Le voir apparaitre si soudainement stoppa net mes hurlements, mais pas mon excès de rage. Il n'y eut plus rien de doux dans la façon dont il empoigna mes bras. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur cependant, et j'eus du mal à soutenir l'intensité sombre de ses yeux. Alors que je subissais l'horrible sensation glacée que laissait la peur dans mes veines et les conséquences bruyantes et irrégulières qu'elle produisait sur mon rythme cardiaque, quelque chose me dit que j'étais allée beaucoup trop loin. Je pus presque l'entendre gronder.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Fiche-moi...

\- REGARDE-MOI !

Je déglutis et finis par lever les yeux. Mes jambes manquèrent de céder sous la gravité de sa voix lente et pesante.

\- Je t' _interdis_ d'imaginer une seule seconde que tu n'as aucune valeur pour moi.

\- Lâche-moi, soufflai-je.

\- Ton nom est gravé dans la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je fais ni à laquelle je pense, qui ne soit pas en rapport, de près ou de loin, avec toi. Pas une seule !

\- Juste des mots !...

Je repoussai ses bras avec force. Il me saisit de nouveau, une main tenant mon coude, l'autre saisissant mon menton, me forçant à le regarder.

\- Tais-toi ! scanda-t'-il en me secouant. Et écoute-moi ! Tout ce que j'ai fait ce soir, c'était uniquement pour toi. Parce que tu es ma raison d'exister et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Et j'agirai en conséquence que ça te plaise ou non.

J'avais cessé de respirer. Deux ou trois autres insultes désiraient ardemment sortir mais restaient bloquer dans ma gorge. Son corps se détendit tout comme sa prise sur mon bras. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol boueux silencieusement. Seul son torse collé au mien m'empêcha de m'écrouler de tout mon long. J'étais vidée et ma gorge cédait sous la pression énorme qui l'entourait, tandis que mes yeux me brulaient comme jamais.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Une question bien stupide à poser _maintenant_ ! Bien sûr, j'y avais déjà réfléchi et le pire des scénarios, celui où nous étions surpris par les membres de ma famille, s'était réalisé. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de préparer le terrain, d'amorcer la nouvelle.

Bientôt, ou peut-être même en ce moment, Mike, Ty et les autres commenceraient à me mépriser. Ou alors, ils viendraient d'abord me chercher pour que je m'explique sur les propos de Jane. Une fois encore, je craignais plus pour les conséquences concernant Edward et les autres Cullen, que pour moi-même. Mike serait probablement stupide au point de vouloir se confronter à lui, avec l'aide certaine de mon frère d'adoption. Contrer Jane était une chose ; affronter en même temps ceux qui m'avaient formé au combat était une mission suicide.

Je ne pouvais rien imaginer de pire.

\- Edward…

Je l'attirai par le col de son manteau et plaçai ma tête contre son cou, toute idée de me nourrir de lui désormais oubliée. Il y avait largement pire à venir.

Il n'hésita pas à m'enlacer fortement en murmurant. Prisonnière de mes cauchemars éveillés, je ne parvins à déchiffrer ses dires qu'avec un coup de retard.

\- Jane t'aime, Chérie.

Je l'observai sans comprendre.

\- Tu ignores complètement ta valeur aux yeux de ta famille, il me semble. Du point de vue de Jane, malgré ses menaces et mes provocations, il n'a jamais été question de t'abandonner. Elle souhaitait simplement connaitre la profondeur de... de ce qui nous reliait, toi et moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle est allée si loin en te forçant à choisir ou en faisant semblant de me tuer... Elle jaugeait simplement ta réaction.

Au fond de moi, mon rythme cardiaque sursauta plusieurs fois, et la pression énorme qui menaçait de m'écraser pesait d'autant plus sur mes épaules.

\- Et donc ? fis-je.

\- D'un coté, elle m'avait semblé rassurée sur un point : tu avais toute ta tête. Tu savais te battre et réfléchir vite. Comme tu le fais habituellement. D'un autre côté, elle avait dû admettre que je ne te souhaitais aucun mal. En ce moment, elle doit essayer d'appréhender la réalité de ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ou bien, peut-être est-elle en train d'imaginer une nouvelle théorie complètement extraordinaire qui pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe entre nous.

\- Vu ton expression, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

\- Je t'épargnerais les détails, mais elle a longtemps pensé que tu étais sous une sorte d'hypnose ou de contrôle mentale. Et que je te traitais comme...

J'eus l'impression qu'il allait être malade, ce qui n'améliora pas mes attentes pour la suite.

\- Bref. Elle viendra certainement t'en parler de toute façon.

\- Ouais... On verra.

Il m'était plus qu'inconcevable qu'elle veuille me revoir mais l'espoir naissait peu à peu.

\- Elle reviendra vers toi, mon Amour, assura-t'-il en remarquant ma grimace. Elle est simplement déçue dans le fond elle comptait beaucoup sur ta relation avec _l'Autre_. Elle imaginait déjà des sorties entre couple entre elle, Embry, toi et… _Jake_.

\- Edward, Jake est juste un ami. Il n'y aura jamais rien…

\- Et _lui_ , il te considère comme une amie ? demanda-t'-il brusquement. D'après Jane, il aimerait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié avec toi.

\- Mais, il n'aura jamais rien d'autre ! conclus-je en sentant l'air se réchauffer autour de moi.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait affreusement sous l'effet de son regard inquisiteur. Finalement, il ferma les yeux en soufflant et je sentis sa tension s'effacer aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je réussi à me calmer moi aussi, et remarquai à quel point je m'étais éloignée de lui, tendue. Je fis aussitôt disparaitre cette distance en enlaçant son cou.

\- Je n'oserais jamais… Fais-moi confiance, Edward.

\- Dans ce cas, toi aussi, répondit-il alors qu'il plaçait ses bras autour de moi. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Ça se passera bien pour Jane, même si la situation semble extrêmement compliquée en ce moment. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

\- D'accord pour elle, dis-je après une minute de silence. Mais… pour les autres ?

Je retins mon souffle, scrutant son regard qui à présent fuyait le mien.

\- Ils sont trop impulsifs ! Je ne pourrais pas... Ils vont vouloir te...

Je me frappai le front, de façon répétée. Ça ne servait à rien mais...

\- ... Oh, Edward, je suis tellement désolée. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, trancha-t'-il en saisissant mon poignet. Avec mon talent et celui d'Alice, je peux te garantir qu'on sentira la menace venir à des kilomètres. Et rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Ça devait bien arriver un jour. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur leur façon de penser lorsqu'ils sont venus chez nous. Les membres de ma famille leur semblaient trop réfléchis pour provoquer une confrontation. Nous n'étions pas assez prisonniers de nos instincts selon eux. Cela rehaussait sensiblement nos chances de victoire en cas de combat. Et ça les agaçait au plus haut point, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, Newton et Crowley ignorent totalement le genre de talents cachés que nous avons, même s'ils s'en doutent quelque part. Avec mon pouvoir et celui d'Alice, nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux.

Bientôt, il perdit son sourire suffisant et son expression redevint distante, soucieuse. J'attendis, inquiète concernant ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre d'autre dans les pensées de Jane. Et les premiers mots qui franchirent ses lèvres suffirent à décupler les battements dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur, ce traitre !

\- Jane a dit quelque chose, commença-t'-il avant de me jeter un coup d'œil. Que… Qu'est-il arrivé à Maggie ?

\- Maggie ?

Mon moment de soulagement fut bref. Parmi les membres de la famille de Charlie m'ayant accepté, elle avait été la plus réticente. Son caractère calme, docile et conciliant détonnait drastiquement avec le mien plus téméraire et rebelle. Il en était résulté une certaine amertume de son côté, tandis que pour ma part je restais toujours attentive à une évolution positive de notre relation. Qu'allait-il advenir à présent…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si cela te met mal à l'aise mais,… elle est la seule dont je n'ai pas encre lu les pensées. Jane redoutait énormément sa réaction à cause de quelque chose qui lui était arrivé… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne suis certaine d'avoir eu accès à tous les éléments de l'histoire je n'ai jamais osé demander à Maggie, après tout. Mais, bon…Il y a environ un siècle, elle a eu une rencontre horrible avec d'autres vampires nomades. Elle est la seule rescapée d'une ancienne famille de Phoenix. Tous étaient des Veilleurs. Un jour, ils ont croisé plusieurs couples de nomades… et ils se sont fait massacrer. Étrangement, ils n'ont pas touché à une seule goutte de leur sang mais ils se sont amusés à les pourchasser et à les tuer l'un après l'autre.

L'adonis à mes côtés s'était mué en statue dont les traits sublimes représentaient tout le dégoût et l'indignation qu'il éprouvait. Je regrettai presque immédiatement de lui en avoir parlé, sachant qu'il devait en ce moment-même se rattacher à ces raclures et se haïr d'autant plus. Une fois encore, j'étais tentée de lui sortir tous les arguments possibles permettant d'établir une différence entre l'être de raison, sensible et consciencieux que je voyais en lui et les monstres aux yeux rubis qui avaient fait souffrir mon amie mais, il serait plus utile de parler à un mur.

Nous finîmes donc la soirée en silence, sur une note imprégnée d'amertume.

L'air n'avait eu de cesse de s'épaissir entre nous. Je me pressai contre son corps de marbre et je me souvins avoir souhaité que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, avant de sombrer dans le noir. Les heures suivant mon réveil passèrent dans le même brouillard grisâtre, de plus en plus opaque. Nous restâmes en silence, collés l'un à l'autre, observant l'aube chasser les ténèbres. Par deux fois, la pluie s'était arrêtée, avant de reprendre avec toujours plus de violence. J'enlaçais avec la même force son buste, comme voulant défier les éléments extérieurs qui semblaient se liguer contre nous. Le menton posé sur ma tête, il jouait nonchalamment avec une de mes mèches qu'il entortillait autour de ses longs doigts. De temps en temps, il prenait de longues inspirations, plongeant le nez dans mes cheveux emplissant ses poumons de mon parfum.

« De plus en plus facile », répétait-il en expirant.

Je ne pouvais que me _forcer_ à sourire et _imiter_ sa désinvolture. J'avais confiance en les dons d'Alice et d'Edward, mais cela ne diminuait en rien mon stress.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'aimerais passer mon existence à te tenir dans mes bras, me souffla-t'-il à l'oreille.

\- Dans ce cas, n'arrête pas, suggérai-je le faisant rire.

\- J'ai horreur que tu doives retourner auprès de Newton… Je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

 _Tu n'es pas le seul…_

\- On n'est pas obligés de rentrer. On pourrait s'enfuir toi et moi, et ne jamais revenir.

Je couvris son cou de baisers et m'attardai passionnément sur sa jugulaire, que d'autres mains avaient osé violenter auparavant. Sa respiration se fit saccadée.

\- On vivrait comme si nous étions seuls au monde (Je m'occupai de sa tempe…). Sans crainte de confrontation entre nos familles (…Puis de son lobe d'oreille.), sans avoir peur d'être rejeté par les autres. (Je parcourus sa joue lentement.) Il n'y aurait rien d'autre que nous et notre amour.

Et je gardais ses lèvres pour la fin. Il aurait été difficile de tracer une séparation entre nos corps. Dans mon esprit, il n'y en avait pas. Il me répondait avec la même voracité pendant plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être plus. Ses mains explorèrent de nouveau mon dos, mes cheveux, mes reins, plus bas… Il se dégagea nettement plus contrôlé qu'il y a quelques heures, avant que Jane ne nous surprenne.

\- Quel doux rêve, murmura-t'-il tristement. Merci de me l'avoir fait partager.

Je répondis avec le même sourire terne.

Autant pousser la plaisanterie plus loin.

\- Je ne me suis jamais envolé avec un vampire, mais ce ne doit pas être si compliqué.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr, m'exclamai-je. Je suis certaine que tu adorerais survoler les océans avec moi. L'Atlantique, le Pacifique. Oh ! On passerait juste au-dessus des baleines. Une fois, j'ai même fait la course avec des dauphins. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi rapides ! On aurait dit volaient eux aussi ! On pourrait… Hmm… On visiterait des îles ou d'autres continents. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il émit un de ces sons légers et insouciants, merveilleux qui s'accordait si bien avec son apparence juvénile. Dieu que j'aimais l'entendre rire ! Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce son. Il en était de même pour son visage mi-homme, mi-enfant, détendu et saisi par l'enjouement. J'aurais passé ma vie à l'observer.

…

Je soupirai. Je me relevai de mauvaise grâce et quémandai un nouveau baiser, ce qu'il m'offrit sans hésiter. J'eus encore plus de mal à m'éloigner de lui, mais je parvins tout de même à refermer la portière et à m'avancer de quelques mètres avec hésitation. Malgré ma démarche lente mais résignée, j'avais cru franchir en une fraction de seconde seulement les centaines de mètres séparant la Volvo de la maison de Mike.

Il s'avança lentement dans notre ruelle vide. Après un dernier signe de la main, auquel il me répondit par son fameux sourire en coin, je me forçai à franchir le perron, puis la porte en bois sombre. Malgré les bruit humains environnants et celui plus estompé de la faune et de la flore sous l'effet du vent et de la pluie, l'endroit me semblait plongé dans un calme angoissant. Celui qui précédait généralement une tempête énorme. Je tournai enfin la poignée, tous les sens en alerte. Je sursautai violemment quand un poids lourd fonça et me percuta au niveau de l'estomac.

\- Bella !

\- Bree, soufflai-je en la reconnaissant. Hey, salut ma Grande. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Ça craint ! Il faut que tu parles à Mike, dit-elle en me relâchant. Il devient dingue !

Je ravalai ma salive.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

\- C'est à propos de Jane, je crois. Viens vite.

Elle fila devant moi et je la suivis, sentant le poids du monde écraser mes fines épaules. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessus. Effectivement, l'aura que dégageait le blond était survoltée. Je me calmai en remarquant que celui de Tyler auprès de lui, semblait moins énergique que lui. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était une sorte de bibliothèque, utilisée pour nos discussions. Mike y avait emménagé une bonne partie des affaires de Charlie, dont des souvenirs de divers pays qu'il avait visité ainsi que ses livres. Habituellement, j'aimais rester dans cette pièce. Aujourd'hui, je désirais m'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

\- Ah, tu es là, lâcha-t'-il lorsque je franchis la porte.

Penché sur la table, il se redressa, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Je parvins à maintenir une expression neutre.

\- Je vois que la nuit a été bonne.

\- Si on veut.

\- Tu sens le vampire à plein nez, ma Belle.

Il me fallut toutes mes forces et ma détermination pour demeurer désinvolte et stoïque. La pression augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. J'eus l'impression d'un prédateur s'amusant à narguer sa proie. Je bravai comme je pus la tempête couvant derrière ses yeux gris orageux.

\- Tu recommences enfin à chasser. Ben, il était temps. Seulement, n'oublie pas que tu es toujours recherchée par les Gardiens. Un coup de fil, ça t'aurais tué ? Tu t'es bien acheté un nouveau portable pour ça, il me semble ?

\- Mec, calme-toi un peu, tu veux ?

Assis confortablement dans l'un des canapés de la pièce, Ty faisait glisser son doigt sur son téléphone et paraissait complètement imperméable à la tension de son ami. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, cependant, car je ne manquai pas l'inquiétude qui transperçait lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi. Je le saluai d'un coup de tête et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis désolée, Mike. Ça ne reproduira plus.

\- J'y compte bien. Tu t'es bien nourri, au moins ?

\- Oui, mentis-je. Tu… avais quelque chose à me dire ? Peut-être ? À propos de Jane ?

À ce moment, Bree serra mon bras contre elle, tandis que Ty se levait pour aller se poster aux côtés de Mike. D'un mouvement presque synchronisé, ils croisèrent les bras et me fixèrent intensément.

Ce serait probablement la journée la plus merdique de ma longue existence.

* * *

 **Bientôt la suite. En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous a plut !**


	18. Emprise

**Bonjour à tous. Joyeux noël et très bonne année ! Ce chapitre a été long à produire mais il est finalement là. Comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **18) Emprise**

La journée que je devinais merdique commença lorsque d'un seul mouvement Mike et Ty croisèrent les bras et me toisèrent avec suspicion. Je leur rendis leur regard noir, attendant qu'ils débutent les hostilités.

\- Elle a l'air possédée, tu crois ? marmonna Mike.

\- Ouais, elle agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah tu as remarqué, toi aussi…

\- Ouais, ouais… ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une Sangsue ait réussi à l'hypnotiser.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je fis mon maximum pour garder une expression impassible. Je considérais sans comprendre leurs tics sous les yeux, puis les sourires goguenards qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à cacher. Enfin, ils éclatèrent de rire. Durant un court instant, je captai le regard affolé de Bree, avant qu'elle ne le fasse disparaître d'un sourire figé et ne m'entraîne vers le canapé.

 _OK… Ça commence mal_.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? parvins-je à articuler.

Quoi que… Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ? Il était encore temps de sauter par la fenêtre.

\- Jane insiste pour que Maggie nous inspecte chacun notre tour.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Nous vivons trop près de nos ennemis, expliqua Tyler une fois calmé. Ce n'est pas normal que nous réussissions à nous entendre aussi bien avec des Sangsues. Il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions.

\- Les vampires ne peuvent pas hypnotiser les gens, déclarai-je tendue. Ce sont des idioties.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? intervint Mike d'une voix sèche. J'aime son idée, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de vérifier que tout le monde a gardé sa tête depuis leur arrivée ici.

Je ne pus que deviner vers qui se tournaient ces derniers mots. Bree, Rosalie et Alice étaient anormalement proches. Et peut-être même me tenait-il pour responsable des fréquentations douteuses de Bree. Mais, je jouai le jeu, feignant l'ignorance.

\- Alors, un vampire aurait réussi à m'hypnotiser... À _nous_ hypnotiser ?

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on va voir ma Belle.

\- Comment on sait si on est sous l'emprise d'un vampire ?

Je n'aurais pas été plus ébranlée si Bree m'avait frappé.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ? me demanda-t'-elle.

\- Non, rien.

Combien de fois m'étais-je moi-même décrite sous l'emprise d'Edward ? Était-ce normal ? Était-ce ce que deux amoureux étaient censées ressentir l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement une emprise. Il s'agit d'une attirance irrésistible dont sont souvent victimes les humains avant de finir comme diner. En dépit de tous leurs instincts de survie, ils auront envie de s'approcher des vampires, de les fréquenter…

\- Et ils s'imagineront même en être amoureux, reprit Tyler d'un air dégoûté.

\- Hmm, fit Bree intéressée. Et comment est-ce qu'on en guérit ? Si c'est possible…

\- Oui, c'est possible. L'attirance s'affaiblit quand l'humain ne voit plus le vampire plusieurs jours d'affilés. Au bout de quelques semaines, il n'y pensera plus du tout.

\- Ouais, mais rares sont les humains qui ont réussi à y échapper, bougonna Tyler. Donc, l'effet peut être plus long ou bien plus court. On n'est sûr de rien.

\- Et pour les immortels, continuai-je d'une voix tremblante que je m'efforçai de stabiliser. Quelles sont les conséquences ?

\- Toi, ma puce, sourit Mike, tu es une tueuse de vampires. Tu es faite pour résister à tous les pouvoirs, normalement. Si cette théorie est effectivement fondée, tu n'as pas grand-chose à craindre. Mais, je ne prendrai aucun risque avec toi.

 _Oh !_ Voilà qui pourrait expliquer l'incapacité d'Edward à me lire.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Phoenix envoutés par des vampires, répondit Ty en s'asseyant à côté de Bree. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé que ça ne peut pas arriver.

À part Bree et moi, tous avaient déjà été auscultés par Maggie. Cette dernière était fiable sa répulsion envers les vampires l'avait tenu éloignée des Cullen et ne pouvait donc être concernée par une quelconque hypnose. Bree avait voulu m'attendre, et moi, prisonnière de mes doutes infondés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser.

Mon absence de trois semaines aurait dû terminer, sinon diminuer mon attirance pour Edward Cullen. Or, elle n'avait fait que l'amplifier. Trois semaines sans lui étaient une torture et il avait hanté chacune de mes pensées.

Je serrai involontairement des mâchoires. Je n'avais cessé de m'imaginer que Tyler, qui observait son téléphone depuis des heures, et Mike, qui lisait un livre sur les guerres européennes du Moyen-Âge, avaient pour but de me garder prisonnière. Inquiète, je traquai et repérai certains signes dénotant une tension sous-jacente chez mes frères de cœur. Pourquoi Ty m'observait-il autant en biais ? Pourquoi Mike restait-il aussi figé dans sa position ? Il semblait lire la même page encore et encore : il aurait déjà dû la tourner depuis le temps. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi lent. Il croisa mon regard et m'interrogea silencieusement. Je lui souris en secouant la tête et il retourna à son livre. Je devais m'imaginer tout ça…

 _C'était… stupide ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Je me détendais donc en passant nonchalamment mes doigts dans les longs cheveux châtains de ma sœur en attendant ma mise à mort… enfin, mon verdict. Vers midi et demi, je partageais un sandwich avec elle quand le bruit familier de la moto de Jane me parvint du bout de la rue. Tyler se leva.

\- Ah, les voilà !

\- Oui, répondis-je en imitant son sourire détendu.

Du moins, j'essayai. Nous descendîmes au salon les accueillir. Maggie me fit son habituel sourire contrit, ce qui me laissa espérer qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant de ma situation. Aucune tension, aucun dégoût n'émanaient d'elle lorsqu'elle me dépassa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Tyler. Quant à Jane, elle ignorait le coin de salle où je me terrais.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Maggie en nouant ses longs cheveux roux foncés en un chignon rapide. On va pouvoir continuer. On y va Bree.

\- Heu. Ouais.

J'eus l'impression de revoir le Docteur Cullen ausculter un des patients. Avec douceur, Maggie palpa son crane à travers ses cheveux avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens pendant une très longue minute silencieuse. Je commençai à saisir la tension de ceux qui observaient la scène. J'aurais parié que les deux hommes étaient certains que quelque chose clochait avec notre nouveau-né. Et la surprise fut quasi générale quand Maggie se releva et sourit.

\- Elle n'a rien.

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis un soupir commun emplir la pièce. Je ne pus qu'imaginer la tension qui avait pesé sur ses épaules. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu m'attendre pour se faire examiner. Il arrivait que des patients refusent de passer des examens sans la présence d'un proche à l'hôpital. Ils avaient peur. Peur comme Bree, il y a quelque secondes. Que ce serait-il passé si Maggie avait effectivement vu quelque chose en elle ? Comment les autres auraient-ils réagi en mon absence ?

\- À ton tour, maintenant, me lança Jane.

\- On y va, Bella ?

Beaucoup plus souriante, ma jeune sœur alla effacer la distance qui s'était dessinée entre elle et les gars. Je pris sa place devant Maggie qui lança un rapide coup d'œil à Jane avant de m'appliquer le même traitement avec moins de douceur, toutefois. Peut-être était-ce encore mon imagination mais, quelque chose me dit en cet instant que mettre en lumière une hypnose chez celle qui l'obligeait à vivre aux côtés de vampires ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Je sentis un étrange picotement dans le reste de mon corps tandis que ses mains touchaient ma tête et j'oubliai aussitôt mes idées noires. Ses mains chaudes encadrèrent mon visage et je ne vis bientôt que le vert intense de ses prunelles. La sensation d'une présence qui parcourait les moindres recoins de ma tête me dérangea horriblement. Mon agacement augmenta tandis que la durée de son auscultation s'étirait éternellement.

En effet, plus d'une minute s'était écroulée quand elle me relâcha, les lèvres pincées.

\- Elle est clean.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais, bien sûr que Bella est clean, dit Mike en s'approchant avant de se tourner vers Jane. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Ne me fait pas rire. Bon, puisque c'est fini, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Et d'un coup, ce fut terminé. Ce fut si rapide que j'eus du mal à y croire. Je ne fus pas la seule à rester bouche bée. Mon amie considérait tout le monde avec méfiance avant de me toiser durement. Je sentais toujours un mur entre nous : l'incompréhension, peut-être ?

 _Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?_

J'ignorais pourquoi elle s'était tût surtout auprès de Maggie, qui se serait fait une joie de la croire et de me traiter en paria. Mais en ce moment, je ne pouvais qu'en être soulagée. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre et taper un SMS à Edward quand Bree me prit la main.

\- On va toujours faire du shopping toutes les trois ?

Depuis étais-je invitée ?

\- Heu. Vous devriez y aller sans moi.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes, Bella. J'ai l'impression qu'on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, répondis-je mal à l'aise. Tout va bien.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Avais-je vraiment délaissé Bree au milieu de toutes ces histoires de cœur et de vampire ?

\- Mais, tu sais ce que je pense de rester des heures dans un magasin de vêtements. Jane sera de bien meilleure compagnie que moi. À ton retour, on fera un truc ensemble, si tu veux.

Mais elle insista tellement que je n'eus plus aucun argument à lui opposer. À part la réticence de Jane.

\- Si elle est d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord. Hmm ? Pas vrai, Jane ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle froidement.

\- Super, je vais m'habiller.

Elle fila avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, nous laissant seules. Nous dévisagions, à présent seules dans ce petit salon qui semblait se rallonger et monter en température toutes les secondes. Edward avait peut-être raison : quelque part au fond d'elle, elle tenait suffisamment à moi pour se taire et m'éviter une lapidation directe. Mais à présent, je doutais que reprendre notre amitié telle qu'elle était auparavant était possible. Et je comprenais enfin l'origine de ce mur invisible entre nous. Dans son cas, elle n'observait plus la chasseresse redoutable qu'était son amie, mais une étrangère : une étrangère assez idiote pour s'éprendre d'un vampire. J'encaissai cette constatation bien plus sereinement qu'hier je peinais aussi à la voir comme une de mes plus proches amies, une alliée. Non, pour l'instant, elle était celle qui avait tenté de tuer Edward. Et qui avait presque réussi. Mon vampire pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, je _savais_ qu'elle serait allée jusqu'au bout si je l'avais laissé faire. Une amitié pouvait-elle survivre à ça ? Nous étions dans une impasse et je n'en voyais pas de solution.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais installée sur un des bancs à l'intérieur d'un magasin à la mode. Je jetai parfois des coups d'œil vers les cabines d'essayages où ma petite sœur se changeait par la dixième fois environ. L'ennui que je redoutai ne manifesta pas je savourais chaque moment passé avec elle. À la fin de la journée, je serai probablement à découvert, mais je ne m'en souciai guerre pour l'instant. Ses sourires, sa bonne humeur et son excitation valaient plus que cela. Je réalisais aussi que mon temps passé avec elle était précieux avant qu'elle ne sache pour moi et… réagirait-elle comme Jane ? Difficile à dire. Elle avait beau entretenir de bons rapports avec les Cullen, mais je ne me faisais plus d'illusions.

\- Alors ? fit-elle en sortant de la cabine vêtue d'une robe bleue à manche longue.

\- Hmm… Elle a l'air super !

\- Bella, tu as dit ça pour toutes celles que j'ai essayé.

\- Parce que tu étais superbe dans toutes les robes que tu as essayé, dis-je malicieusement.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment…

Elle continua de plaindre en allant se regarder dans un miroir plein pied situé à côté de moi. J'allai la rejoindre en tentant d'apporter mon grain de sel.

\- Il te faudrait sûrement une couleur plus vive. Ça irait avec tes cheveux peut-être.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Jane est partie en chercher d'autres, elle en ramènera surement une de ce genre.

\- Et sinon ? tentai-je maladroitement. Un garçon t'a invité ?

\- Non.

\- Oh. Ouais, tu as raison. Tu trouveras à coup sûr quelqu'un là-bas avec qui danser.

\- Heu, hésita-t'-elle en me fixant. Alice a proposé qu'on se donne rendez-vous au lycée… Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Je resterai sous la surveillance de Jane ! Donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- OK.

\- Mais, Edward n'y va avec personne non plus. On dansera probablement ensemble.

J'effaçai l'image dérangeante de Bree, dansant en tête-à-tête avec Edward aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Mais, _trop tard_ : deux mains invisibles serrèrent mon cou si fort que j'en restai bée, figée sur place. Face à mon silence, elle se tourna vers moi, bouleversée.

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'y a rien entre nous, tu peux me croire. C'est juste quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien.

\- Heu... Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et puis, tu me vois sortir avec quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen, rit-elle de bon cœur. Il est tellement… heu, comment dire… Intimidant et sûr de lui. J'aurais peur de faire une gaffe, à chaque fois qu'on se verrait. Je ne suis pas de taille pour un type comme lui.

\- Arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es magnifique.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'il vient au bal avec ses frères et sœurs. Alice est tellement contente.

\- Il n'aime pas danser ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de passer des heures dans des salles de classe avec des tas d'adolescentes qui te tournent autour... (Elle hocha la tête) Ouais, ouais. Toutes les filles sans exception lui courent après. C'est pour ça qu'il ne venait jamais. Il aime rester tranquille. Hmm… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si. Si, ça va. Continue.

\- Donc, je serais simplement là pour les tenir à distance… Et rien d'autre. Je reviendrai à la maison avec Jane.

Je hochai en forçant un sourire mais toute envie, aussi fine était-elle, de continuer cette journée de shopping s'était envolée. À l'intérieur, je bouillais en imaginant des dizaines de petites pu… _heu_ , de lycéennes souhaitant attirer son attention par tous les moyens. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je regretterais autant de ne pas m'être inscrite au lycée avec elle.

 _Zut_.

\- Et heu… Il n'a jamais… essayé de… tu sais ? De se laisser faire ?

Je me tus soudainement, me rendant compte de mon erreur. Dès qu'elle serait à portée de lui, il aurait sûrement accès à toute cette conversation à travers sa mémoire. Je me figeai, mortifiée.

 _Bah, c'est trop tard maintenant…_

De nouveau, elle me fit face. J'encaissai avec surprise son regard noir.

\- Il n'attaque pas les humains, Bella, murmura-t'-elle sèchement. Aucun élève de Forks High n'a disparu depuis cette rentrée, alors arrête maintenant !

\- Je sais, je sais, tentai-je de la calmer en reculant. Calme-toi.

\- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

\- Je me demandais si… il prenait parfois du bon temps… avec certaines d'entre elles. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je tiquai à cette simple pensée. Elle me scruta, yeux plissés, pendant près d'une minute. La panique commença à me submerger quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Il n'arrête pas de les rembarrer. Tu sais qu'Emmett a cru pendant des années qu'il était gay.

\- Oh !

\- Ouais, rit-elle. Il parait qu'il n'a jamais été intéressé. Mais bon, il trouve toujours des messages d'amour dans son casier…

 _Des messages… d'amour !_

\- Des clins d'œil, ou bien des sourires par ci, par là. Et tout le monde le regarde quand il passe dans les couloirs. Le pauvre.

\- … Ouais… Le pauvre.

\- Tu te souviens de Jessica Stanley ? La serveuse de Port Angeles ?

\- « Miss Décolleté Plongeant » ? dis-je avec aigreur. Je me souviens d'elle.

\- J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle lui a demandé son numéro de téléphone, en faisant ressortir ses seins ou ses fesses. C'était _tellement_ embarrassant.

Une main plaquée sur ses yeux, elle ne put voir la grimace qui étirait mes traits. Je cessai de me mordre la joue lorsqu'un gout métallique s'insinua dans ma bouche. Entre temps, Jane était revenue, bras chargés de nouveaux vêtements et écoutait attentivement notre conversation.

\- Et elle continue de le draguer ?

\- Non, pouffa-t'-elle. Il lui a dit « quand j'aurais besoin d'une allumeuse, je te ferai signe. Je préfère les filles avec plus de classe. » On n'a pas arrêté de ficher d'elle après ça, elle faisait pitié !

Enfin, un sourire franc détendit mon visage alors que j'imaginais la scène. Je ne pouvais être plus soulagée.

\- Mais, bon, il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Il est quand même allé s'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Il n'était pas obligé, fis-je en levant les yeux.

\- Quel gentleman, marmonna Jane.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Mais, entretenir de bonnes relations avec tout le monde, c'est très important pour eux… Wow ! Jane, où est-ce que tu as trouvé celle-là ? Elle est sublime !

Bree se précipita sur une toile grise à paillettes qu'elle venait de déposer. On ne voyait qu'elle, tant elle brillait sous le néon au plafond. Jane croisa les bras, un air résigné sur le visage.

\- J'ai croisé une de tes amies qui me l'a conseillé.

\- Une amie ? Qui ça ?

\- Moi, bien sûr !

 _Oh oh…_

Un petit vampire au visage de lutin sortit d'un des rayons et avança gracieusement vers nous. Avec ses cheveux en épis son gilet en cuir et ses bottes à talon, elle arborait le même style que Jane et ressemblait presqu'à une motarde. Barbie Glacée la suivait trois mètre à l'arrière, toujours aussi morose. Mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire tourner les têtes. Elle portait une veste rouge en forme de petite robe évasée, assortie à ses bottines, et un jean moulant. Un chignon lâche laissait entrevoir son cou fin. Ses lèvres produisirent enfin un sourire éclatant lorsque Bree la pris dans ses bras.

Jane me jeta un coup d'œil, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elles viendraient ici, à ce moment précis pour nous voir ?

\- Alice ! Rose !

\- Alors, Bree ! On fait l'école buissonnière ?

\- Tout comme vous deux !

\- Il y avait du soleil ce matin. On n'allait pas venir pour un après-midi de cours seulement.

Alice me sourit avant de prendre un air horrifié.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu cherches encore une robe ? Mais, le bal est dans quatre jours !

\- Et alors, j'ai encore le temps.

Elle claqua la langue en secouant la tête.

\- Il y a urgence, Rose.

\- On trouvera un truc, mais sûrement pas ici, déclara-t'-elle en lorgnant ce que nous avions pris.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu cherches ?

Au final, nous sortîmes de la boutique les mains vides. Les Cullen récupérèrent la dizaine de sacs qu'elles avaient laissée à l'accueil et nous nous faufilâmes sous les regards stupéfaits et parfois appréciateurs qu'attirait notre groupe. Je participai à peine à leur échange, alors que Jane réussit tout de même à placer quelques conseils ou deux. Nous entrâmes dans une autre boutique et je découvris un peu plus les goûts de luxe et légèrement extravagants d'Alice : elle lui fit essayer une robe rose pâle en dentelle. Elle était longue, sans manche et se resserrait parfaitement autour de sa taille. Je dus reconnaitre qu'elle avait du goût. Mais, je ne préférai pas penser au prix qui serait sûrement semblable à la moitié de mon salaire. Je me concentrai alors sur le sourire ravi de celle qui la portait.

\- Tu es certaine de pouvoir danser avec ça ? demanda Jane. Elle semble un peu trop grande pour toi.

\- Mais, non, s'exclama Alice. Avec des talons, ce sera parfait !

La Blonde proposa un vêtement à l'air plus classique. Elle fila l'essayer et enfin, lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, je sus que c'était la bonne. Son décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant et la jupe évasée lui arrivait aux genoux. Enfin, la couleur rouge foncé du tissu soulignait come je m'y attendais la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était magnifique… Sensationnelle. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation en la regardant. Heureusement, je ne fus pas la seule à éprouver ce sentiment et la recherche de la robe parfaite finit par prendre fin.

 _Yes !_

\- Bien, on a la robe, s'exclama Alice en battant des mains surexcitée. Il faut les chaussures maintenant.

\- Les chaussures ?

\- Ben… Bien sûr, Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et ensuite, il faudra les accessoires, le sac à main, le rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse….

J'eus presque envie de pleurer.

Au bout d'un moment, je réussis à m'éclipser. Puisque j'étais ici, je me souvins avoir besoin de nouveaux pyjamas et d'autres linges de maison. Une quinzaine de minutes me serait amplement suffisante, m'étais-je imaginé. À tort. Arrivée devant le rayon, je m'imaginais la réaction et l'avis d'Edward pour chaque article que je saisissais. Mes quinze minutes filèrent bien vite. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me décidai pour deux ou trois t-shirt en coton et quelques shorts assortis. Je préférai passer à la caisse directement, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter la désapprobation de la fashionista concernant mes achats. Mais, je m'arrêtai brusquement sentant un parfum délicieux approcher lentement mais sûrement vers ma position.

Je lui fis face au moment où elle apparut.

\- Je peux t'aider, Rosalie ?

\- Contente-toi de te taire et de m'écouter attentivement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, je me sentis être scrutée, mise à nue par une étrangère. Mise à part son hostilité flagrante, je lisais la même interrogation que Jane derrière son étrange regard doré. Une minute interminable s'écoula en silence durant laquelle un humain stupide qui passait derrière elle se permit de la siffler. Je captai à peine le regard qu'elle lui lança, mais il sembla suffisant pour lui faire perdre toutes ses couleurs et le faire reculer en trébuchant. De nouveau, elle me poignarda de ses yeux de vipère, toute trace d'étonnement désormais effacée.

\- Je vois clair dans ton jeu, commença-t'-elle lentement. Tu es une de ces filles qui adorent attirer l'attention des hommes sur elles et jouer avec eux. C'est exactement comme avec Mike Newton, n'est-ce pas ? Il te désire et tu adores le faire tourner en rond comme un petit chien bien obéissant. Et à présent que tu te lasses de lui, il faut que tu viennes aguicher notre frère en plus ? Mes félicitations. Tu as réussi à faire lui perdre la tête. Woah.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge face à ses accusations. Elle applaudit lentement, me dévisageant avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Un rictus apparut quand je tentais de me défendre, mais seuls des balbutiements inintelligibles sortirent de ma bouche.

\- Tu as réussi là où toutes les autres trainées ont échoué. Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à _toi_? s'interrogea-t'-elle en m'étudiant de haut en bas. Je l'ai vu refuser des tas de femmes _bien mieux_. Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il te veut, _toi_ , sincèrement ?

Elle savait frapper là où ça faisait mal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui demander en face, espèce de garce ?

\- _Attention_.

En une fraction de seconde, son visage se retrouva juste devant le mien, une expression morbide sur les traits. Je m'interrompis soudain, empêchant mes ailes et mes dents de s'allonger, ce qui aboutirait à coup sûr à sa mort. Elle poursuivit de sa voix glaciale.

\- Tu n'es pas la première allumeuse à vouloir le charmer et crois-moi, tu ne seras certainement pas la dernière. S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Edward, je retournerai ciel et terre pour te retrouver. J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais je réussirai à te mettre la main dessus. Et à ce moment-là, ni Carlisle, ni personne d'autre ne m'empêchera de t'arracher tes extrémités un à un avant de te tordre le coup. Ai-je été claire ?

Nous étions si près que son odeur brulante attisait ma faim, alimentait ma fureur. Edward m'en voudrait-il beaucoup si je lui arrachais un bout de son corps ? Pas grand-chose : peut-être l'oreille ? Ou alors sa main ? Un bout de son cou…

\- Tu as été parfaitement claire, Blondie.

À contrecœur, elle détourna son air meurtrier et fixa la jeune femme derrière moi qui venait de parler. L'air de rien, appuyée contre un pan de mur, Jane continuait d'observer ses ongles sous différentes coutures.

\- Seulement, tu oublies une chose, dit-elle en lui rendant son regard noir. Bella aussi risque sa vie en fréquentant ton frère. Je ne vais pas répéter ton discours. Il était parfait en tout point.

Elle s'approcha de nous et s'arrêta à moins de deux centimètres de Barbie, qui commença à dévoiler ses dents. Mais, elle s'en fichait éperdument. La blonde n'avait aucune chance face à elle.

\- Considère-toi comme avertie. Je te laisse le soin de rapporter notre conversation au reste de ta famille et en particulier à ton frère. Car, je le traquerai sans relâche, s'il touche à notre Bella. Et je le _tuerai_. Entendu ?

Je me retrouvai emprisonnée dans une baston de regards plus froids et rageurs à mesure que passaient les secondes. J'observai les deux femmes sublimes, si différentes physiquement mais tellement similaires dans leur désir de protéger leurs proches.

\- J'ai surpris ton frère et cette demoiselle en train de s'embrasser passionnément hier soir.

Pendant trois secondes, toute la rancœur de Barbie laissa place à une stupéfaction totale, avant qu'une grimace dégoûtée ne vienne casser cette expression. Je sentis mes joues me bruler tandis que je foudroyais Jane du regard, mortifiée.

 _Était-ce le genre de chose à partager avec la sœur de son petit-ami ? Une sœur qui me voyait comme une allumeuse, en plus !?_

\- Apparemment, ils possèdent plus de contrôle qu'on ne le pense. Alors qui sait ? On devrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de se lancer des menaces de mort à tout-va. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Rosalie ne répondit rien. Elle considéra Jane, un sourcil levé avant de me dévisager de nouveau avec aversion.

\- Entendu, marmonna-t'-elle.

Enfin, elle nous tourna le dos et disparut dans un des rayons.

 _« Tu n'es pas la première idiote à avoir essayé de le charmer et crois-moi, tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière. »_

Elle avait beau être sa sœur, je trouvais ce vampire de plus en plus antipathique. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le choc de cette conversation passée qu'un raz-de-marais de fureur me submergea de nouveau. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Je pourrais lui arracher sa jolie tête même avec un bras en moins… et elle permettait de venir me menacer ! Et pourquoi étais-je restée sans rien dire ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Heu… Ouais, m'entendis-je répondre. Merci. De m'avoir défendue. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- C'est mon rôle de te défendre, marmonna-t'-elle en s'éloignant elle aussi. C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire depuis que tu es parmi nous. Peu importe les décisions absurdes que tu peux prendre parfois.

\- Je… Ouais. Je comprends.

Elle stoppa net, prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Tu comprends ? Non. Non, tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise. La situation dans laquelle tu nous mets tous !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

\- Non, bien sûr. Il a fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. De _lui_ ! Bordel ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Il faut toujours que tu choisisses les pires ? D'abord Raj et maintenant Cullen ! Est-ce que tu le fais exp…

Quelque chose sur mon visage l'empêcha de continuer. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux frisés et baissa la tête avant de me lancer un air agonisant.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, Bella ! Et Rosalie vient de le faire aussi. Combien de mise en garde te faudra-t'-il avant que le drame n'arrive ?

Incapable de détourner ma tête, je soutins son regard, malgré le picotement dans mes yeux. Après le discours de Barbie, je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus. Elle laissa trainer un moment de silence entre nous, puis elle poursuivit sa route.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser Bree toute seule avec elles. A plus.

La gorge nouée, je me contentai d'un bref signe de tête. Je me retrouvai seule avec une envie de disparaitre plus intense que jamais. Lorsque ma respiration devint saccadée, je m'efforçai à prendre de longues inspirations. De longues inspirations plusieurs fois de suite. Des inspirations s'avérant tellement inutiles en ce moment…

 _Oh, et puis zut…_

Mes yeux me piquaient moins à présent. J'avais réussi à me calmer et considérais les paroles de Rosalie et de Jane avec plus de recul. Évidemment que ce serait difficile. Personne ne comprendrait aussi facilement pourquoi un vampire et une Phoenix s'aimaient. Soit j'étais suffisamment forte pour encaisser les remarques et les pensées désobligeantes de tous soit je coupais court à cette relation. Comme il m'était impossible d'envisager la dernière solution, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. La tête enfouie dans mes mains, mes doigts massaient inlassablement mes tempes tandis que je prenais mes résolutions.

 _Premièrement : arrêter de pleurer_.

J'étais décidée à ne plus me laisser aller. Ni par Barbie, ni par quiconque.

 _Deuxièmement : envoyer cette blonde se faire f… dès que l'occasion se présenterait._

Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, pendant qu'elle prenait plaisir à me rabaisser. Je n'étais plus l'humaine frêle et stupide d'avant. Cette fille était morte et il était temps de montrer à Rosalie qui j'étais vraiment. Je devrais sûrement travailler sur des réparties bien cinglantes de mon côté.

Je me trouvais juste en face de la boutique, assise sur un des bancs de la galerie. Je réfléchissais depuis une bonne heure quand je levai la tête en les entendant s'exclamer joyeusement. Je n'avais pas le cœur à les rejoindre pour jouer la comédie, ni à gâcher l'après-midi de Bree. Par chance, en les écoutant parler, rien ne semblait indiquer que des menaces de mort avaient été échangées entre nous trois. Jane et Rosalie complimentaient Bree souvent mais ne s'adressaient jamais la parole directement.

 _Espérons que ça continue…_

\- Tiens essaie ça. Mais… Mais, elle est où, Bella ? Elle a complètement disparu !

\- Elle est allée faire un tour, répondit Jane à Alice. Elle reviendra après.

\- Comment ça ? J'avais plein de robes à lui faire essayer. Il y avait ça… Ça… Et puis ça aussi !

 _Ouf !_ J'étais si contente de m'être tirée.

\- Alice…

\- Et regarde ces chaussures ! Elle serait top dans celle-là, non ?

\- Oui, mais le shopping, c'est pas son truc.

\- Bree a raison, on a essayé de nombreuses fois.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune chance de la ramener un jour prochain dans ce centre commercial. Mais, par contre, elle adore les magasins en ligne.

En l'entendant claquer de la langue puis murmurer « magasins en ligne » d'un air désapprobateur, je pouvais presque la voir bouder devant moi. Son obsession pour ma garde-robe m'interpellait quelque peu. Était-ce normal avec elle ? Ou alors, Edward lui avait-il demandé de… ? Enfin, il m'en aurait sûrement parlé avant. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je ne pensais pas me vêtir aussi mal. Pour moi, la combinaison « jean slim – converses noires » resterait à jamais indémodable, impossible à critiquer. Quant à ma parka elle datait un peu, mais, ce n'était rien d'alarmant.

\- Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait de faire les magasins avec moi. Bon d'accord, pas tout de suite… Mais, au bout de la douzième fois,…

\- Laisse tomber, Al, affirma Rosalie sous les moqueries des deux autres. Ce ne sera jamais son _truc_. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle s'habille. Désespérant.

Bon, je haïssais officiellement Rosalie Cullen.

\- Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec Bella ? Elle ne t'a rien fait et je tiens beaucoup à elle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit qu'elle ne sache probablement pas déjà, Bree.

Je préférai m'éloigner un temps. Mes sacs en main je parcourus d'un pas rapide la galerie richement décorée et illuminées pour Noël. J'évitai habillement les dizaines de badauds qui admiraient les décorations ou qui étaient scotchés aux vitrines. Une foule immense s'amassait autour d'un Père Noël sur une estrade et des enfants attendaient leur tour pour lui parler. Dans un autre carrefour, un sapin de Noël gigantesque posait au milieu des guirlandes lumineuses en forme de cerfs et d'ours polaires ils s'animaient, bougeant la tête lentement et attiraient l'attention des petits comme des plus grands.

Lassée par la foule, je bifurquai dans une allée aux décorations plus sobres et moins bruyante. Le sol s'était revêtu d'une douce moquette bleu foncé et des lampes éclairaient délicatement les élégantes enseignes des boutiques : Tyffany, Cartier, Chanel, Louis Vuitton… Des marques plus prestigieuses les unes des autres s'alignaient, de part et d'autres, sur une centaine de mètres environ.

Dans une vitrine en face de moi, un vendeur à l'air pincé présentait à un couple quelque chose sur un petit coussin bordeaux. Le manteau en fourrure de la femme et le costume taillé sur mesure de l'homme en disaient long sur leur situation financière. Il leva la bague qui brillait tant qu'elle attira aussitôt mon attention. Un anneau argenté décoré de fils fins et élégants, supportait une pierre précieuse d'une taille assez impressionnante. Elle ôta son gant et il s'empressa de lui passer la bague au doigt. Deux jeunes filles qui passaient derrière moi, se mirent à glousser et s'extasièrent sur le jour où ce serait leur tour.

 _Oh pitié…_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, soulagée qu'elles emportent leur romantisme mièvre avec elles et je me rapprochai nonchalamment de la vitrine où brillaient des dizaines de bagues et de boucles d'oreille. Le romantisme semblait se résumer à cela en occident : passer une bague au doigt d'une femme était signe d'un bonheur infini. Comme dans un Disney _ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux très longtemps_. Cette définition m'était si simpliste qu'elle en devenait ridicule. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans un mariage. Ni dans le sourire suffisant de l'homme qui tenait sa femme en trophée, et non comme l'amour de sa vie. Il lui avait passé la bague, non avec délicatesse, mais presqu'avec insolence. Cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour le caillou à sa main, qu'elle agitait et faisait tourner avec un maniérisme irritant.

\- Il me plait, dit-elle enthousiaste. Oh, oui !

\- Parfait, procédons au paiement, je vous prie. J'ai autre chose à faire.

 _Oh… Si romantique_.

J'en eus presqu'envie de vomir, tant je me sentais mal pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle supporter de vivre comme ça ? Pour toute réponse, elle me remarqua et fit disparaitre tout sentiment de pitié à son égard, d'un sourire suintant de mépris. Au final, peut-être s'étaient-ils bien trouvés.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur » mimai-je de mes lèvres et elle s'éloigna satisfaite.

Cela devait faire plus d'une vingtaine d'années que je n'avais pas l'occasion de porter des bijoux aussi chers ni aussi scintillants. Mais, aucun d'eux n'avaient été offerts de bon cœur alors, je n'avais eu aucun mal à m'en détacher. Aujourd'hui, mes doigts et mon cou étaient peut-être nus mais, je me sentais plus riche que jamais.

\- Il te plait ?

\- Oh ! Edward…

Je retins difficilement ma surprise face à son apparition soudaine. La masse sombre qui pesait au-dessus de moi depuis ce matin se volatilisa à sa vue. Occupé à détaillé la vitrine, il me laissa apprécier son profil : une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres douces et attirantes, un nez droit et le meilleur pour la fin, des yeux brûlants, couleur topaze. Se tournant vers moi, il me fit son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Je pensais te trouver avec les autres.

\- Je trouvais le temps long.

\- …Comme tous ceux qui partent faire du shopping avec Alice. Une vraie torture.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Bree et Jane semblent s'y habituer.

Il secoua la tête, prenant un air dépité.

\- …Sont folles.

\- Complètement folles, acquiesçai-je.

\- Dieu merci, ce n'est pas ton cas.

Me sentant fiévreuse, je pris une goulée d'air incandescent et tendis les lèvres en une prière silencieuse. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Ce baiser fut un faible écho de ce dont j'avais profité la veille et me laissa dix fois plus avide. Mon expression ne lui échappa pas et il me renvoya un air assombri par le même désir.

\- À mon avis, elles en ont encore pour des heures, présagea-t'-il d'une voix grave. Peut-être jusqu'à la fermeture du centre.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Oh, non. Et ça nous laisse quelques heures à tuer ensemble.

Mon humeur s'éclaircit un peu plus. J'aurais largement préféré me retrouver avec lui dans son petit pré plutôt qu'ici, entourés de monde. Mais, je pouvais me contenter de ça.

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

\- Hmm… Bonne question.

Au lieu de me répondre, il se positionna derrière moi et ramena mes cheveux en arrière, dégageant mon cou.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je abasourdie.

\- J'admire l'effet.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Quel effet ?

À cet instant, je captai notre reflet dans la vitrine juste devant moi tandis qu'il posait son menton sur mon crane. Mon cou découvert s'alignait parfaitement avec un collier fin en or blanc reposant sur un buste décoratif. La chaine était composée de minuscules grains reliés et avait pour pendentif un petit cygne blanc, posant avec élégance dans un cercle fin. La petite étiquette portant son prix ne m'échappa pas non plus trois chiffres s'alignaient juste avant la virgule, me rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise et consciente du vendeur à l'intérieur qui me dévisageait d'un air sombre, méfiant.

\- Magnifique, me souffla-t'-il à l'oreille. Mademoiselle Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner à l'intérieur et d'essayer ce bijou ?

\- Edward, je… Enfin, c'est…

\- Bella, on va juste l'essayer, rassura-t'-il.

\- Edward, je t'en prie, dis-je en riant nerveusement.

Je fis mon possible pour l'entraîner autre part, ayant pour but de sortir de ce couloir. Il fit la moue, mais je fus soulagée lorsqu'enfin je disparus du champ de vision du teneur de la bijouterie. À cause de l'énorme différence de qualité de nos habits, l'un d'entre nous se fondait sans problème dans ce couloir où le luxe était omniprésent. Pas un seul mauvais regard n'avait été adressé à Edward, vêtu de son pull en cachemire, par-dessous son long manteau noir. Par contre, je n'étais pas à ma place et le vendeur me l'avait fait sentir.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il de mal dans le fait de vouloir acheter un cadeau à sa petite-amie ?

\- Rien, mentis-je en ignorant la voix de Rosalie. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable !

« _Trainée_ … »

« _Allumeuse !_ »

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ?

\- … Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'un bijou… C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. On ne sort ensemble que depuis une semaine.

\- Mais, j'ai attendu ta rencontre pendant près de 90 ans.

Je restai bouche bée, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire, tentant de remettre mes idées en ordre.

\- On n'offre pas un bijou comme premier cadeau, finis-je par murmurer.

Qu'est-ce que j'en savais après tout ?

\- Carlisle a offert une bague en diamant à Esmé. _C'était_ son premier cadeau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ces vampires si riches qu'ils ne savaient que faire de leur argent. Mais mon agacement s'évanouit devant son air mélancolique.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'aurai aussi eu envie d'offrir le monde à une personne qui me serait aussi spéciale, aussi chère. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et je veux te l'offrir.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu…, parvins-je à répliquer malgré l'émotion.

\- Tu es mal placée pour dire ça, rit-il.

Pour l'instant, du moins, je réussis à le distraire du bijou. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et l'entraînai hors de l'allée aux boutiques prestigieuses. Un sourire léger m'indiquait qu'il voyait clair dans mon jeu, mais il préféra se taire. Nous revînmes sur mes pas et restâmes admirer l'énorme sapin de Noël. Il semblait resplendir par rapport à tout à l'heure. Sa robe verte contrastait merveilleusement avec ses décorations et je ris lorsqu'un faux cerf lumineux hocha la tête vers Edward.

\- Ceux de la forêt doivent avoir meilleur goût que celui-là.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Bella, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël, demandai-je en lorgnant les boites multicolores sous le sapin.

\- Hmm… Toi.

Il enroula un bras à ma taille et me tint fermement contre lui. Gênée, j'évitai les regards amusés des autres autour de nous.

\- Je veux dire, quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas déjà ?

\- Viens au bal avec moi, vendredi, dit-il d'une voix de velours.

\- J'aimerais t'accompagner…

C'était vrai. Après ce que Bree m'avait dit, je n'avais plus envie qu'il retourne au lycée sans moi à ses côtés.

\- Malheureusement, je travaille. Ce sera ma dernière garde, mon contrat de travail se termine samedi.

\- Oh… C'est supposé être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier ton travail à l'hôpital.

\- Non, mais ça payait le loyer de mon appartement. J'aime être indépendante financièrement… Et avoir mon propre chez-moi.

Nous nous éloignâmes et poursuivîmes notre chemin, nos doigts entrelacés. Bien qu'agacée par la perspective de trouver un autre job ou bien de m'installer indéfiniment chez Mike, je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire niais d'étirer mes lèvres.

\- Travailler dans un hôpital a de bons côtés : on rencontre des gens formidables. Par exemple, je n'aurais jamais cru ton père de s'occuper de patients humains aussi bien si je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- C'est ce que tous les vampires lui répètent, répliqua-t'-il fièrement.

\- Oui, il y a aussi Seth, un ami qui a eu un accident de moto. Il est coincé dans un fauteuil roulant. Il a un moral d'acier et il m'a souvent fait rire quand j'étais au plus bas.

\- Ah oui… Seth Clearwater, le patient de Carlisle.

Je hochai la tête, surprise par son ton brusquement sec.

\- Un ami de Jacob Black, je présume ?

\- Oui, fis-je mal à l'aise. Ils se connaissent bien.

\- Carlisle pourrait faire quelque chose pour ton poste.

\- Ah, non, répliquai-je. Pas question. Il en a déjà assez fait. Je ne veux pas compromettre sa carrière à Forks.

\- Toi, compromettre sa carrière ? s'esclaffa-t'-il. Oh, pitié. Les hôpitaux de la côte Est paieraient chers pour le garder parmi leur personnel. Mais bon, on ne peut jamais rester trop longtemps dans une même ville.

\- Il m'a déjà couvert quand je me suis absentée pendant trois semaines. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment le directeur a pu gober cette histoire ?

\- Ceci, commença-t'-il avec arrogance, est le résultat d'innombrables années passées avec les humains. On en apprend beaucoup.

\- Vous les manipulez, en bref, résumai-je.

\- Je n'aime pas ce mot. Disons qu'on a le don de les faire aller dans notre sens.

Je me demandai brièvement si cela correspondait à la définition d'emprise de Mike.

\- Que comptes-tu faire si tu ne retrouves pas de travail ?

\- Il était prévu que je m'inscrive au lycée avec Bree, chuchotai-je, espiègle.

Je pensais que cette perspective l'enchanterait et qu'il me retournerait mon sourire. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle j'avais hâte de voir ces filles qui ne cessaient de l'agacer durant ses heures de cours. Mais, sa réaction fut toute autre.

\- Et où vas-tu vivre ? Où vivra Bree ? Tu ne pourras pas subvenir à vos besoins et je doute que Jane s'opposera à ce que tu retournes chez Newton. J'adorerai t'avoir avec moi en cours. Ça me faciliterait beaucoup de choses, mais je ne supporterais pas que tu retournes chez _lui…_ _Chaque. Soir._

Mon moment d'allégresse disparut bien vite. Je n'avais pas imaginé que mon lieu de résidence lui importerait autant. Il me considéra d'un air ennuyé avant de soupirer.

\- Tu refuses que je te fasse des cadeaux et maintenant, tu refuses mon aide… Bella, il n'y a pas de mal à recevoir de l'aide de temps en temps.

\- Je ne refuse pas tes cadeaux, mais… _une chaîne en diamant_ , Edward ! Franchement ! Et concernant ton père, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression… de profiter de lui. De sa position. Ce n'est pas _bien_ , tu comprends ?

\- Ta manière de voir les choses est absurde.

Secouant la tête, il se mura dans un silence buté, et je présentais qu'il irait tout de même parler au Docteur Cullen malgré ce que j'en pensais. Cela me dérangeait autant que cela soulageait.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.

\- Tu sais déjà beaucoup, répondis-je surprise. Que voudrais-tu savoir de plus ?

Dès lors, ce fut le début d'un questionnaire interminable sur les aspects les plus simples et banals de ma vie. Mais, il semblait boire chacun de mes mots, demandant des précisions à toutes mes réponses. Il voulut connaitre mes auteurs préférés, mes livres préférés, les lieux que j'avais déjà visités, si j'étais déjà allée à l'université, les campus où j'aimerais étudier dans les années à venir…

\- Ce sera compliqué pour moi. Surtout si je dois partir précipitamment. C'est pour ça que je ne suis allée qu'à Yale pour l'instant.

\- Oui, Yale est une très bonne université. Mais par la suite ?

\- Hmm… Seattle ? Dartmouth, peut-être ?

\- Dartmouth ? fit-il songeur. Je n'y suis pas encore allé, non plus.

\- Cela fait partie de tes projets ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

Nous passâmes devant un stand de fleurs et aussitôt, il me demanda si j'en avais des préférées. Comme je n'en avais aucune et que je n'arrivais pas à me décider, il disparut complètement de ma vue et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une élégante rose rouge en main. Je fondis face à son air fier et son sourire en coin.

\- Est-ce que cela semble plus convenable pour un premier…

Je le fis taire, mon doigt sur ses lèvres et d'un coup, je les effleurai avec les miennes. Le mouvement fut si brusque que je déclenchai la brulure instinctive de ma colonne vertébrale. Lorsque mes dents commencèrent à érafler légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, je mis fin au baiser, laissant uniquement mon front et mon nez en contact avec les siens.

\- Pour un premier cadeau, poursuivit-il. Et apparemment, la réponse est « oui ».

\- Oui, confirmai-je. Merci, Edward. Elle est magnifique.

\- Tu l'es plus encore.

Le temps fila à une vitesse impressionnante, alors que tout à l'heure, il semblait trainer des pieds. Bientôt, Bree m'appela pour m'informer de leur avancée vestimentaire et convenir d'un point de rendez-vous.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop toute seule ?

\- Heu non, répondis-je embarrassée. Je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule. Vous avez pu récupérer tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de te montrer tout ce que Rose m'acheté !

\- Super, m'écriai-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Qui est avec toi ? J'entends quelqu'un parler tout près.

Je me tournai brièvement vers l'Adonis qui paraissait terminer sa conversation, et revins à Bree.

\- Je suis tombée sur Edward dans la galerie, expliquai-je d'un ton détaché. On a décidé de vous attendre ensemble.

\- Oh ! Heu… D'accord. Il va bien ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il va bien.

Un long silence s'éternisa pendant lequel je l'imaginais tenter d'exprimer sa curiosité concernant la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, lui coupant la parole au moment où elle se décida à me questionner.

\- Mais, que…

\- Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se rejoigne ? À l'entrée Nord ? Ou bien… ?

\- Non, plutôt dans le parking. On a trop de sacs pour repartir comme on était arrivée.

Voler avec des sacs ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Mais, je n'étais pas contre quelques minutes de route supplémentaires avec Edward. Suite à cela, elle me donna le numéro de parking où les Cullen étaient garés et je mis fin à la conversation. _Ouf !_ J'étais sauvée pour l'instant ( _oui, pour l'instant !_ ) et je pus me reconcentrer sur celui qui me faisait face. Installés dans le coin tranquille et sombre d'un café réputé, il était impossible de nous quitter des yeux. La tête légèrement inclinée, il me considérait d'un air songeur, la moitié supérieure de son visage baignant dans la pénombre une atmosphère mystérieuse l'entourait et renforçait son air séduisant. Une poigne chaude resserra agréablement tout mon intérieur.

\- Tu comptes lui dire ?

\- J'y réfléchis, répondis-je en sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment elle pourrait réagir pour… nous deux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu doutes encore ?

Je haussai les épaules, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une seconde personne agissant comme Jane en ce moment.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demandai-je stressée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait en penser ?

\- Pour l'instant, Bree redoute surtout une guerre entre nos deux familles. Elle serait probablement plus rassurée si elle était au courant.

\- Une guerre ? Mais, nous avons décidé de faire une trêve pourtant.

Aurait-elle si peu confiance en nous ?

\- Mais, un accident peut très vite arriver, déclara Edward en fixant intensément. Surtout quand une Phoenix n'a pas ses ressources premières à disposition.

Rectification : aurait-elle si peu confiance en moi ? D'un coup, je revis son air horrifié lorsque Mike avait flairé les effluves de vampires sur moi et en avait donc déduit que je m'étais nourrie. Elle, étant habituée à fréquenter les Cullen, avait dû reconnaitre le parfum d'Edward instantanément.

 _Oh, c'est pas vrai…_

Son inquiétude au téléphone me semblait d'autant plus poignante, à présent.

\- Tu dois avoir raison. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle suspecte quelque chose.

\- Fort possible, acquiesça-t'-il. Depuis le jour où je t'ai fait parvenir ton téléphone grâce à elle.

\- Tu n'as pas été très discret, sur ce coup, plaisantais-je.

\- En effet.

Bientôt, il redevint songeur et fronça les sourcils. Je voyais venir une nouvelle vague d'interrogations diverses. Il attendit qu'un groupe d'adolescents bruyants passe à côté de nous, puis il demanda :

\- Ainsi tu digères la nourriture humaine ?

\- Le sucre aide à tenir. Ça fait passer mes envies de chasse mais ça ne me nourrit pas vraiment.

\- Intéressant. Tu ne trouves pas cette nourriture… abjecte ?

\- C'est supportable, ris-je en voyant sa grimace dégoûtée.

\- Tu as un plat préféré ?

\- Oui, plusieurs. Hmm, les crêpes au sirop d'érable. La dernière fois, j'avais pu tenir deux jours et demi grâce à ça. Mais je préfère surtout les cheesecakes.

\- Les cheesecakes… au coulis de fruits rouges, j'imagine ?

\- En effet, comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai deviné, répliqua-t'-il sèchement.

Il haussa les épaules l'air indifférent, mais il ne pouvait pas me cacher l'état trouble de son aura, jusque-là douce. Aurait-il… capté une des tentatives pathétiques de Mike ?

Je levai le gobelet où était inscrit mon prénom, et pris une gorgée du liquide chaud à l'intérieur. Un doigt caressant ses lèvres, il m'analysait en silence, inspectant chaque centimètre carré de mon visage. Si celui de sa sœur savait me crucifier sur place, le regard d'Edward était doux et caressant. Je me surpris à désirer caresser cette lèvre du doigt, ainsi que tout le reste de son visage. Et son corps...

« _Trainée_ »

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

\- Rien. Tout va bien.

\- Tu permets une autre question ? s'enquit-il soudain perturbé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Y'en a-t'-il eu… d'autres ?

\- D'autres, m'étonnai-je. Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?

Il prit longue et très lente inspiration.

\- Combien de petits-amis as-tu déjà eu ?

Je me figeai sur place. La chaleur agréable que je ressentais s'effaça d'un coup, et je retrouvai désemparée sous l'intensité de son regard inquisiteur. Il eut beau m'afficher son plus beau sourire, ce dernier n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Aucun, répondis-je faiblement. Je pensais que tu savais.

\- Je savais simplement que Newton ne t'intéressait pas.

Fermant les yeux, il se pinça l'arête du nez. Je l'entendis souffler deux fois avant de voir ses traits se détendre et ses yeux, de nouveau ouverts, perdre de leur dureté.

\- Jusqu'à ce tu arrives, je n'avais jamais posé les yeux sur une femme. Mais, je dois probablement être le seul dans mon cas. Tu es très attirante et je comprendrais si… tu avais eu des histoires, auparavant.

Je suivis la direction qu'indiquait son menton pour croiser le regard d'un trentenaire qui me dévisageait. Il rougit d'un coup et se reconcentra sur le livre qu'il tenait.

\- J'aimerais juste… être courant.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami avant toi.

Il sembla abasourdi par la nouvelle, mais je confirmai d'un mouvement de tête sec. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir de poser cette question. Il m'avait assuré plusieurs fois n'avoir jamais éprouvé d'intérêt pour une autre. Quant à moi, je n'avais fourni aucun détail concernant un éventuel ex.

Je frissonnai la seule personne pouvant se rapprocher le plus de ce terme était morte depuis des années. Par ma faute. Inutile de ternir cette journée avec des souvenirs aussi troublants. Tentant de changer de sujet, je lui demandai le type de musique qu'il écoutait, les artistes qu'il préférait mais il secoua la tête, arguant que pour l'instant c'était son tour de poser des questions. Je lui rendis son sourire, soulagée que cette tension soit enfin derrière nous. Si mon malaise persista, je restai ébahie en réalisant que même Edward Cullen pouvait ressentir de la jalousie. Une fois encore, je remerciai la barrière mentale qui l'empêchait d'accéder à mes pensées.

\- Ah, enfin, s'exclama Alice dans le parking. Vous étiez où ?

\- Du calme, Al, on n'a que cinq minutes de retard.

Edward la laissa marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante puis alla saluer Bree, qui se tenait près de la Porsche jaune canari.

\- Tu traînes des heures avec Bella et tu reviens en un seul morceau !

\- J'ai plus de ressources que tu ne le penses, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Hey !

Bree le repoussa et tenta de lui faire la même chose, malgré les esquisses rapides d'Edward. Ils s'esclaffèrent quelques secondes sous le regard froid de Jane qui n'avait probablement pas apprécié la réponse du vampire. D'ailleurs, elle ne rata pas non plus la jolie fleur, dont les pétales rouges dépassaient de mon sac de course. Elle évita mon regard et resta de marbre face au mouvement de tête sec qui lui adressa Edward.

\- Bon, si vous avez fini de jouer tous les deux, reprit Alice. On pourra passer aux choses sérieuses. Edward, avec tout ce qu'on a pris, ma voiture a tout juste de place pour Jane et Bree. Donc, Bella montera avec toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à la simplicité de son plan. J'étais reconnaissante envers Alice, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elles aient pu faire autant de courses pour remplir une _Porsche_ à ce point. _Une Porsche ! La bonne blague…_ Du moins, ce fut ma pensée jusqu'à ce que je voie effectivement sa voiture. Barbie était encore en train de ranger le coffre qui débordait presque, et je devinais d'autres sacs sur la banquette arrière.

\- Vous avez dévalisé le centre commercial ou…

Ayant fini sa tâche, elle me fit face et me dévisagea avec la même tendresse que tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, ça suffit, Bella, fit Alice en se plaçant entre la Blonde et moi. Et toi, alors ? Fais voir ce que tu as pris ?

\- Oh, rien. Pas grand-chose en fait. Des linges de maison.

Me détournant d'elle, j'interrompis ses remarques en demandant à Bree si elle avait passé un bon après-midi, ce à quoi elle me répondit par l'affirmative et d'une voix enjouée.

\- On devrait remettre ça, Alice. C'était génial !

\- Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux.

Lorsque les deux piles d'énergie cessèrent de sauter sur place, Rosalie s'installa à l'avant côté passager et Jane sur le siège opposé, à l'arrière. Nous autres prîmes place et bientôt, Edward suivait sa sœur sur la nationale humide qui nous ramènerait tous à Forks.

\- Tu remercieras Alice de ma part. Je n'avais jamais vu Bree aussi excitée.

\- Je suis sûr que le plaisir était partagé.

\- Comment ça se passe au lycée au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle s'intègre ?

\- Quand elle ne discute pas avec Jane, elle traine avec nous. Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout bien sûr. Mais, je doute que les humains souhaite s'approcher d'elle, tout comme ils gardent leur distance avec nous.

\- Oh.

Peut-être avais-je eu tort de l'inscrire à Forks High, toute seule ? Pourtant, j'étais persuadée que cette expérience lui manquerait quand ses pouvoirs apparaitraient. Par la suite, elle n'aurait plus aucun contact avec le monde des humains pour une durée indéterminée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache se maîtriser.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Quand j'ai trouvé Bree, elle était au stade terminal d'une leucémie. Quelques heures après que son cœur ait lâché, j'ai demandé à Mike de procéder à sa transformation et je me suis occupée d'elle. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de scolarité normale… J'ai pensé que… Ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle connaisse le lycée au moins une fois.

\- Elle aura tout le temps de vivre ça par la suite.

\- Oui. Des années après, quand elle pourra de nouveau fréquenter des humains sans les tuer.

Quand sa main saisit la mienne, je me rendis compte que je me rongeais les ongles depuis tout à l'heure. Il la maintint fermement, ne la lâchant que pour passer les vitesses.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venues en voiture ?

\- La mienne ne démarrait plus. Quelqu'un s'en occupe.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- J'ignorais que tu avais des compétences en mécanique, raillai-je.

\- C'est pourtant le job du petit-ami d'intervenir dans ce genre de situation.

\- Oh ! Dans ce cas… Je te promets de me renseigner sur les conduites du petit-ami parfait sur Google.

Je sortis mon Smartphone et fis semblant de chercher sur Internet. Il s'esclaffa en secouant la tête.

\- … doit bien y avoir un livre ou un site Internet sur ce truc, marmonnais-je.

\- « les conduites du petit-ami parfait », répéta-t'-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ouais, éditions 2017 ! précisai-je.

\- Je devrai probablement étudier ce livre, s'il existe. Les mœurs ont bien changé depuis…

\- Depuis les années 20 ? Dieu merci, oui !

\- Oh ! Je te trouve extrêmement dure avec mon siècle. Admets que nous savions tout de même nous comporter en gentlemen… Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre nous.

\- Oh, oui. La liberté de choisir ce qu'on veut faire dans sa vie en tant que femme, de pouvoir voter, gérer son argent et gagner son propre revenu sans demander l'autorisation à un homme… Que vaut tout cela face au siècle des _gentlemen_ !

Il roula des yeux d'un air ennuyé et poussa un soupir bruyant et exaspéré. Nous passâmes la moitié du chemin à simuler une dispute concernant les avantages et les inconvénients des temps modernes face au début du 20ème siècle. J'enregistrai chaque rire, chaque grimace et chaque fausse mortification que créaient mes arguments. Et chacune de ses petites mimiques me rendait encore plus accro à lui chaque son émis par sa voix de velours, le moindre regard qu'il me lançait et bien sûr les souvenirs de ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie amplifiaient l'emprise indéniable qu'il avait sur moi.

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre! Alors : qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'emprise des vampires ? De l'attitude de Rosalie concernant son frère ? Maggie a-t'-elle décelé quelque chose de suspect chez Bella au final ? Les reviews sont appréciées bien entendu (^^).**

 **A très bientôt!**


	19. La Rivale

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre met l'accent sur un personnage que j'aime mais qui n'est pas assez mis en avant d'après moi dans la saga et j'ai décidé de travailler son caractère.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, et que l'histoire continue de vous plaire généralement. Bien sûr, les reviews sont très appréciées. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **19) LA RIVALE**

 _ **Point de vue : Esmée**_

La gorge nouée, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux afin de me débarrasser des picotements. Je réarrangeai sa cravate déjà impeccable, lissai les rares plis de sa chemise immaculée avant de lui passer la veste noire qui compléterait son costume. Tapant des mains, je simulai l'excitation propre d'une mère en voyant enfin son fils se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous.

\- Mon Dieu, Edward… Tu es splendide ! Tourne-toi encore que je te regarde.

Il refit un tour sur lui-même et cette fois encore, une étincelle de fierté authentique jaillit, écrasant momentanément la terreur glacée que je m'efforçais de maitriser.

\- Si seulement tu me laissais m'occuper de tes cheveux, pestai-je à mi-amusée. N'aurais-tu pas envie de changer de coupe pour cette fois ?

Je caressai affectueusement les mèches qui remontaient d'elles-mêmes dans un style coiffé-décoiffé.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, rit-il décontracté. Esmée, tout ira bien.

\- Alice sera déçue de ne pas te voir rester au bal avec les autres.

\- Je vais juste tenir compagnie à Bree pendant deux heures environ, répéta-t'-il. C'est ce qui était convenu.

\- Oui, oui. Je sais…

Je devinais sans mal avec qui il irait passer le reste de sa nuit. Il m'offrit pour réponse un signe de tête imperceptible et un sourire figé s'incrusta sur mes lèvres, en même temps que revenait mon inconfort.

\- On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler… d'elle.

\- C'est parce que la simple mention de son nom suffit à offenser certains d'entre nous, marmonna-t'-il rapidement.

\- Rose et Jazz sont très soucieux de la sécurité de la famille. Surtout de la tienne, Edward, vu les circonstances. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de réagir de cette manière.

Il retint avec difficulté la remarque certainement acide qu'il allait sortir, mais je lisais nettement l'irritation sur son visage. Lui, mieux que personne, savait à quel point leurs disputes m'incommodaient.

\- Et le mot est faible, commenta-t'-il.

\- C'est probablement pour cela qu'Alice a insisté pour qu'elle et les autres arrivent au bal aussi tôt.

\- Pour nous laisser quelques minutes seul à seule.

\- Cette chère Alice, ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer.

D'un commun accord, nous sortîmes de sa chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers qui menaient au reste de la maison inhabituellement vide. J'entendais le vent au dehors qui chuchotait doucement à travers les bois nus environnants. La baie vitrée montrait un ciel voilé s'illuminant sous une lune éclatante. Dans le salon, vivement éclairé par le chandelier en cristal, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le coin du salon rehaussé où son piano siégeait avec majesté.

Hormis sa chambre, cette partie de la pièce était son antre, un lieu où il pouvait réfléchir et composer, sans s'isoler pour autant. Pendant toutes ces années où j'avais été la mère adoptive d'Edward, puis de Rose, Emmett, et enfin de Jasper et Alice, mon principal souci avait été de maintenir une cohésion entre lui et les couples que nous formions. Sa discrétion naturelle et l'embarras provoqué par un don aussi intrusif que le sien me compliquaient considérablement la tâche souvent, il choisissait seul de prendre ses distances pour nous laisser toute l'intimité dont nous pourrions avoir besoin.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais entendre les pensées d'Emmett et de Rosalie quand ils sont dans leur monde, marmonna Edward avant de s'interrompre, une moue dégoûtée. Quoi que… Non, il ne faudrait mieux pas.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ton don pour avoir envie de les jeter dehors. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dû faire pour avoir la paix.

Oh, les premières années de couple ou de mariage sont les pires généralement. La passion des ébats de Rose et Emmett menaçait constamment nos demeures. Même Carlisle, si sage et si patient, endurait péniblement les trop longues heures durant lesquelles son travail le séparait de moi. Une partie de moi comptait constamment les secondes et les minutes jusqu'à nos retrouvailles dans notre chambre à coucher. Cela dit…

 _Comment_ lui _tenait-il le coup ?_

Ses mâchoires crispées et l'assombrissement de ses iris me parurent suffisamment éloquents.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi… animé, fis-je mal à l'aise. Tu fais plaisir à voir.

\- Merci, répondit-il sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Rien, je voulais simplement profiter de l'absence des autres pour parler de… Parler d'elle.

\- De Bella.

\- En effet. De Bella.

Dieu qu'il m'était difficile de prononcer son nom. Comme j'aurais aimé partager son excitation et sa joie ; il n'en était rien. Probablement à cause des révélations de Jasper.

« _Tu as vu la couleur de ses ailes lorsqu'elle est arrivée inconsciente avec Carlisle ?_ » m'avait-il murmuré un jour. « _Les Phoenix aux ailes foncées sont les pires tueurs de vampires qui soient, Esmée ! Ne te laisse pas adoucir par son air innocent ou ses grands yeux… Reste vigilante quand elle est dans les parages, OK ?_ »

La réaction de Rose ne s'était pas fait attendre non plus :

\- _À part Carlisle, tu es la seule qu'Edward écoute. Tu es la seule à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce que cette fille est véritablement...Non seulement d'être une chasseresse, c'est une… (elle ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer l'insulte devant moi) Bref, je tiens à lui, d'accord ! Même si on se chamaille tout le temps._

\- _Je sais, Rose…_

\- _Je n'ai pas envie qu'il broie du noir pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Si elle tenait tant que ça à Edward, elle aurait déjà parlé de lui à sa famille. Mais, ce doit être surement plus_ excitant _de courir deux lièvres à la fois. Tu as vu comment l'autre type la regardait ? Newton, ou je ne sais quoi…_

Faire voir ses souvenirs à Edward était pénible mais c'était le seul moyen de présenter leurs arguments sans que cela n'aboutisse à une dispute. J'étais l'intermédiaire et j'étais encore incapable de prendre position.

 _Elle et Edward ! Tout cela était si soudain !_ Je n'avais rien vu venir.

\- Et donc, tu comptes te ranger de leur avis ?

\- Je veux te soutenir, Edward. Mais, j'ai besoin de bonnes raisons pour cela. Je ne peux pas te laisser filer, tête baissée, vers une mort certaine. Tu comprends ?

\- Le jour où j'ai rencontré Isabella aurait pu être celui de ma mort or je suis toujours là.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout !

Immobile auprès de son piano, il s'était comme pétrifié de rage. Je ne m'attardai pas sur ses traits neutres, ni sur sa voix égale et contenue ses yeux incandescents me montraient qu'il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de sa sœur. J'insistai sur la partie où elle déclarait tenir à lui malgré leurs querelles et je fus récompensée par un long râle, à la limite du soupir et du grognement.

\- Est-ce que Jasper dit vrai à son propos ? demandai-je incapable de dissimuler mon stress. Elle se nourrit de vampires ?

\- Oui... Oui, elle a déjà tué des vampires pour… Se nourrir de leur énergie. Mais, elle a des moyens de substitution pour survivre. Tout comme nous.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a déjà essayé de…

\- Non, Esmée. Elle n'a jamais essayé de me mordre…

Je me renfrognai en remarquant le changement dans son expression. Son assurance laissa place à l'incertitude, avant de montrer un visage peiné. Je redoutai l'origine de ces bouleversements, en même temps qu'une fureur brusque explosait dans ma poitrine. Je comprenais à présent l'origine de ces étranges traces de dent sur sa main. Le visage serein (aussi serein qu'il m'était possible en cet instant), je l'entrainai doucement par le coude vers le banc en cuir où nous pûmes nous asseoir.

\- Ne me cache rien, Edward, dis-je d'une voix que je reconnus à peine. Je dois savoir si elle t'a fait du mal...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Alors que dois-je croire ? explosai-je. Tu aimes une tueuse de vampire ! Cette fille a été créée pour ta destruction ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : le jour de votre rencontre aurait pu être ton dernier…

Prise de nausées soudaines, je fus incapable de continuer. Mon état ne me permettait pas de vomir, pas plus qu'il ne me permettait de pleurer mais je n'avais jamais été autant saisie de haut-le-cœur depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire.

\- Esmée, je…. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé vous dire entièrement ce qui s'était passé durant notre confrontation. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de chagrin, ni à Carlisle, ni à toi. Mais, pour que tu comprennes ce qu'elle représente, je n'ai plus le choix. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, mais, essaie au moins de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Je l'encourageai d'un signe de tête et après une longue pause qui accrut considérablement ma tension, il débuta son récit.

\- Durant notre affrontement, Bella a réussi à prendre le dessus sur moi. À ce moment-là, elle ne ressemblait plus à l'humaine que j'avais croisée dans l'ascenseur. Elle était devenue autre chose… Méconnaissable…

\- Tu veux dire « dangereuse », rectifiai-je détestant l'inhabituelle tendresse dans sa voix.

\- Je voyais la Mort, poursuivit-il en m'ignorant. Ma propre Mort : belle, ténébreuse et en même temps, resplendissante. Puissante. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister parce que… Je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, son pouce caressait sa lèvre inférieure, allant et venant en un rythme lent. Je ne lisais dans ses yeux ni l'horreur, ni la fureur qui faisaient rage en moi. Non, rien à part une fascination dérangeante pour celle qui aurait pu me l'enlever et cette constatation me fit l'effet d'un poignard logé au plus profond de mon ventre. Poignard qui s'enfonça d'autant plus, quand je l'entendis rire.

\- Il y a cette idée reçue qui prétend que quand le moment fatidique arrive, on voit défiler tous ces souvenirs devant nous : on revoit les meilleurs moments, comme les moins bons on repense aux occasions manquées, aux regrets et tout ça. Et moi ? Rien. Je ne voyais _rien_ de tout ça.

\- Comment ça, _rien_ ?

\- De quoi veux-tu que je me souvienne, exactement ? De la vacuité de mon existence ? De son inutilité ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pensais de notre vie, Esmée. Comprends-moi, j'étais très heureux pour vous j'aimais voir le bonheur que vous partagiez en couple, l'adoration que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre. Ça n'avait pas de prix pour moi. Je vous aimais d'autant plus parce que vous ne m'avez jamais mis à part, bien au contraire.

\- Non, jamais…

Je voulus continuer mais ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot avant de s'éteindre momentanément.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais pu considérer mon environnement autrement qu'avec cette brume grisâtre et sans fin qui m'obstruait la vue. Est-ce que tu peux seulement t'imaginer vivre avec ça, pendant près d'un siècle ? Éternellement coincé dans un monde morne et ennuyeux ?

Il ferma lentement les yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je me rappelle l'avoir senti arriver vers moi, mais sans savoir d'où exactement. Et puis, elle m'a frappé de plein fouet, comme un météore. J'ai dû fracasser deux arbres avant de toucher le sol. Et quand j'ai essayé de riposter, elle était déjà sur moi cette espèce de petite fille, fragile, à la force incroyable me tenait par le cou.

Il rit encore.

\- J'avais l'impression de voir pour la première fois : elle avait des ailes lumineuses et… des yeux plus étincelants qu'une étoile. Ma vue n'avait jamais été plus dégagée, ni plus nette. Il n'y avait qu'elle et uniquement elle. Impossible de détourner les yeux, le reste ne revêtait aucune sorte d'importance pour moi. Si la mort ressemblait à ça, dans ce cas, quelle raison avais-je de me débattre ?

La poigne invisible qui serrait ma gorge s'intensifiait à chacun de ses mots, m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Quant au reste de mon corps, il restait figé, paralysé par ce poignard invisible qui me triturait les entrailles. Je me forçai à inspirer longuement puis à expirer, encore et encore. Quand il revint enfin à lui, il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil à mon visage pour crouler sous la consternation. La main qui pressait mes lèvres sous le coup de l'horreur retrouva prise entre les siennes.

Il me fallut deux longues secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il me posait une question.

\- Oui, oui, mentis-je. Ça va, continue.

\- Dans un sens, j'avais raison et tort à la fois. Mon ancienne vie a pris fin à la seconde où je l'ai vu dans le parking du lycée. Ce n'était pas le changement que j'espérais mais c'était celui qu'il me fallait je me dis aussi que c'était celui que j'attendais inconsciemment depuis des années. Sauf que j'étais trop stupide pour le voir sur l'instant ! À la dernière minute, Bella a décidé de m'épargner malgré tout… Malgré sa faim, malgré le danger que je représentais à cet instant, malgré mes suppliques pour que… Pour qu'elle d'abrège mes souffrances… Bella accordait déjà plus de valeur à mon existence que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Et qu'est-ce que je fais en guise de remerciement, par la suite ? Je la déteste. Je la dénigre. Je lui souhaite du mal ! Je t'épargnerai aussi la multitude d'insultes que j'aurais voulu lui crier quand elle m'a laissé m'en aller.

Malgré moi, je fus transportée aux jours où je l'entendais faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, pestant et marmonnant contre « une sorcière » ou « un démon ». Un _démon au visage d'ange…_ Puis il avait proféré des paroles de moins en moins dignes d'un gentleman et j'avais cessé là mon écoute, ne souhaitant pas savoir de quelle vulgarité mon fils était capable.

Je serrai le poing, écartelée entre mon envie de crier, de casser quelque chose ou de le serrer aussi fort que possible. Naturellement, ce dernier eut le dessus. Je posai ma tête contre son cou et je me mis à chérir de chacune de ses respirations.

 _Il était en vie. Il était en vie._ Rien d'autre ne comptait et je laissai cette pensée m'apaiser un instant.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois sec… Et d'un coup, je m'enflammai à nouveau. Je me levai d'un bond, agrippai son menton avec force et je l'obligeai à me regarder.

\- Après tout ce que Carlisle t'a répété, hurlai-je. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que deviendrait cette famille si tu disparaissais !… Qu'est-ce que _je_ deviendrais si tu n'étais plus là !… Edward !

\- Je te demande pardon, Esmée. Maman…

Le souffle laborieux, je toisai l'image de la jeune fille qui m'apparaissait au-delà de la baie vitrée.

Voilà qui venait nuancer la définition que je me faisais de Bella. Pour Jasper, elle serait celle qui menaçait la vie de son frère Pour Edward, elle la lui avait rendue. Améliorée. Je ne savais plus que penser d'elle. J'avais déjà failli perdre Edward une fois… D'ailleurs, il continuait de risquer sa vie à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Combien de temps encore allait-elle tenir face à ses instincts ?

\- Bella a déjà eu plusieurs occasions de me tuer, tout comme j'en ai eu plusieurs de lui faire du mal. J'ai agi bêtement envers elle, alors que je lui dois tout.

\- Est-ce que ses sentiments sont sincères, voulus-je savoir en me souvenant des propos de Rose. Tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées, Edward.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question : comment peux-tu être certaine des sentiments de Carlisle alors que tu ne lis pas ses pensées ?

\- Edward, avertis-je en retenant un grondement.

\- Désolé, rit-il. C'était déplacé. Si les soupçons de Rose étaient avérés, Jasper aurait été le premier à me mettre en garde. Seulement, il sait ce qui me lie à elle et il ne peut rien me cacher. Ses préjugés contre Bella sont tellement ancrés qu'il n'a pas contredit Rose, et c'est ce que je ne lui pardonne pas.

Je mâchouillai ma lèvre inférieure depuis un moment déjà, constatant cette situation délicate. Au fond de moi, je ne parvenais pas à diminuer mon irritation envers la jeune fille qui avait emmené ce conflit parmi nous.

\- Esmée, Bella est ma compagne, affirma-t'-il. Elle n'est pas celle de Newton, ni celle d'un aucun autre : elle est faite pour moi et elle le sait. J'aimerais que tu te fasses à cette idée au lieu de la rejeter.

Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une discussion, lui et moi, à ce propos. Cela remontait au temps où nous n'étions que trois dans une grande maison, quelques temps avant que Rose n'arrive. Carlisle partait sauver des vies humaines et nous divertissions en parlant de divers sujets : la politique, la technologie, l'avenir, l'amour, les femmes... C'était ainsi qu'avait débuté mon anxiété le concernant. Ou plutôt concernant son indifférence face au sexe féminin. Par ailleurs, il montrait tant de fierté à déclarer son désintérêt total à leur égard… C'était comme s'il prenait plaisir à se vautrer dans cette vie, alors qu'il pouvait avoir tellement plus.

\- Je n'étais pas certain de mériter quoique ce soit à part la damnation, Esmée… Aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sûr de _mériter Bella_.

\- Tu clamais haut et fort que les femmes t'étaient invisibles, dis-je, préférant ignorer ses derniers mots.

Notant la pointe de scepticisme ou d'agacement dans ma voix, il me dévisagea longuement cherchant à comprendre d'où cela pouvait provenir. Je ne laissai rien transparaître.

\- Tu as raison. J'étais fier d'afficher mon indifférence parce que… cela signifiait que je parvenais à perfectionner mon contrôle. Je n'étais plus obnubilé par mon désir pour leur sang. Dans ma tête, je n'imaginais plus les centaines de scénarios dans lesquels je les incitais à me suivre pour abréger leur vie. Tu comprends ? Moins je les voyais, et moins je me sentais comme un monstre sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar.

\- Je t'ai listé tant de fois tes qualités…

\- Des qualités qui peinent à émerger si l'on considère mes défauts, rétorqua-il.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu n'aurais pas une… _une petite amie_ actuellement.

Il me lança un regard en coin, ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents d'une façon espiègle. Voilà bien une expression qui me rappelait particulièrement Emmett celle d'un garçonnet qui se savait intouchable pour une bêtise qu'il avait faite. Le voir aussi détendu et joueur était un choc.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie de courtiser qui que ce soit alors j'avoue manquer d'expérience. Toutefois, j'ai des ressources. Et, je crains que ces ressources proviennent principalement de mes défauts.

\- Courtiser ? répétai-je confuse.

\- Après mon comportement ordurier, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle serait avec moi si je n'étais pas allé la chercher moi-même ?

\- Mon Dieu…, frissonnai-je.

\- Je suis possessif et manipulateur. Mais, dans ce cas précis, ces deux côtés de ma personnalité m'ont été utiles. Je ne te raconterai pas les détails.

\- Je ne suis certaine de vouloir savoir non plus.

Je récupérai ma main, abasourdie par le changement de caractère. Il m'était arrivé de me dire qu'Edward était un nouvel homme depuis quelque temps et cette pensée n'avait jamais autant fait sens auparavant : Le jeune homme au regard mort, ennuyé par son existence de vampire n'était plus celui à l'attitude indifférente, parfois comateuse qu'il peinait à cacher lors de joyeuses retrouvailles ou quand nous passions d'agréables vacances dans un lieu exotique, nous avait quitté.

\- As-tu déjà imaginé la réaction de sa famille quand ils sauront ? Que va faire Mike Newton quand il saura pour vous ?

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Contrairement à ce que Rose t'a dit, il y a une personne au courant : Jane.

\- Jane… Lane ?

Me revint en mémoire la jeune femme, toute de noir vêtue. Je me souvins de l'assurance peu commune qu'elle projetait, même entourée de vampires. Elle paraissait être, avec Bree, la seule véritablement à l'aise parmi nous, si bien que nous avions même échangé quelques mots, sans aucun problème. À travers, les boucles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle nous étudiait constamment d'un regard pénétrant. Si Jasper pensait Bella, si timide et désemparée, comme étant la plus dangereuse du groupe, c'était son amie qui m'avait le plus marquée. La peur n'est pas le sentiment qui prédominait quand elle me venait à l'esprit toutefois, je ne lui aurais jamais tourné le dos.

\- Quelle a été sa réaction ?

\- Violente, se contenta-t'-il de dire.

\- Mais encore ? pressai-je, les mains tremblantes.

Il secoua la tête, en soupirant, comme s'il voulait chasser un mauvais souvenir.

\- Là encore, j'ai échoué à faire les choses correctement un soir, juste après les cours, j'ai rejoint Bella jusqu'à la boutique de musique, celle près du centre-ville. J'espérais voler quelques heures avec elle avant de rentrer à la maison, mais la situation s'est compliquée. Quand j'ai entendu Jane arriver, Bella était si proche de moi que je ne me contrôlais plus. Je ne pouvais ni la prévenir, ni la repousser. C'était plus fort que moi. Je la voulais le plus près de moi possible, peu importaient les conséquences. Je nous ai mis dans une situation impossible avec son amie, alors c'était à moi d'arranger les choses.

\- Que faisiez-vous ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de gronder.

\- Je l'ai embrassée, révéla-t'-il tout naturellement.

« _Je l'ai embrassée_ »

Sa voix calme produisait un écho interminable qui résonnait dans chaque recoin de ma tête. L'instant d'après, je me rendis compte que je fixais Edward sans le voir. Impassible, je me focalisai sur la mélodie du vent au dehors jusqu'à ce que l'image d'elle, collée à lui, finisse enfin par disparaitre. Je me laissai une minute avant e lui demander la suite.

À la fin de son récit, je ne sus ce qui m'irritait le plus : les horribles sous-entendus de Jane vis-à-vis de mon fils ? Ou bien Bella, assise sur lui, dans une pose plus que suggestive ? Au final, je décidai judicieusement de porter ma colère sur celle qui l'avait attaqué.

\- Elle l'a fait pour me tester. Si Bella n'avait été qu'un… divertissement (il grimaça), je n'aurais jamais pris autant de risques pour défendre une relation qui n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Tu avoueras qu'elle a raison sur ce point. Seulement, quand elle a vu que son amie avait toutes ses facultés mentales et que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui éviter du mal, elle a commencé à douter de sa théorie. Ça été long, tu peux me croire, mais je lui ai laissé suffisamment de preuves sur mes bonnes intentions.

Toujours imperméable à ma colère, il détourna la tête vers l'extérieur en maugréant à voix basse :

\- Elle ne comprend toujours pas son choix, mais elle sait au moins que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Qui sait ? Si elle n'est pas trop butée, elle ira présenter d'elle-même ses excuses à Bella.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus une situation facile à accepter. Tu lis peut-être ses pensées sur l'instant, mais tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'elle en pensera demain !

\- Dans tous les cas, elle n'acceptera jamais de blesser Bella en me faisant du mal.

\- Sera-t'-elle présente ce soir au bal ? demandai-je doutant de sa théorie.

\- Normalement, c'est elle qui chaperonne Bree. Il me tarde de savoir où elle en est dans toutes ses conclusions.

Je me levai, n'y tenant plus. Je traversai le salon et me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée opposée. Sans le vouloir, je scrutai attentivement les alentours morts et gelés, trop silencieux à mon goût. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de révélations en une seule soirée.

\- Esmée, si quelque chose devait se passer, Alice le verrait venir.

\- Hmm hmm.

 _Depuis quand le danger menaçait-il notre famille ainsi ? Pourquoi la mort venait encore frapper à ma porte ? Pourquoi venait-elle me narguer encore une fois ?_

Inconsciemment, mes mains caressèrent mon ventre, mes entrailles vides qui, cette fois encore, hurlaient le bébé que j'avais perdu. J'avalai difficilement le venin acide qui s'accumulait sous ma langue.

 _Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te donner un nom_.

Comme à chaque fois, sa présence ne tarda pas à se faire sentir auprès de moi. Le premier à m'avoir appelé « Maman » passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Dans la réflexion en face de nous, je lisais son regret et son désespoir causés par ses actions stupides, et surtout par ma tristesse. Nous restâmes joue contre joue, lui, fermant les yeux, moi, traquant une quelconque personne ailée, bien décidée à m'ôter mon fils.

 _Je ne l'accepterai pas. Je ne les laisserai pas faire._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Esmée. Il n'arrivera rien. Je les entendrais à des kilomètres.

\- Tu ne peux pas empêcher une mère de s'inquiéter. C'est une des clauses du contrat.

Ses lèvres produisirent un sourire triste et il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. J'étais à deux doigts de lui demander de rester ici avec moi, quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

\- C'est Alice.

\- Je l'aurais deviné.

\- Tout se passe bien, on dirait. Jane n'est pas au bal en fin de compte. C'est Tyler Crowley qui surveille Bree actuellement.

\- Oh, fis-je soulagée.

\- Rassurée ?

\- Un peu… Bon, ne sois pas en retard. Et par pitié, ne fais PLUS RIEN DE STUPIDE ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Euh… Aïe ?

Je desserrai ma paume de sa mâchoire et le ramenai à moi une dernière fois.

\- Allez, file. Et reviens vite, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

Il retourna prendre ses clés sur la table du salon tandis que je lui ouvrais la baie vitrée. Je parvins à lui rendre un quart de son expression enjouée et elle dura jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende enfin sur la nationale pour disparaître sitôt le bruit de son moteur évanoui. Une lassitude comme je n'en avais jamais connue s'affala sur mes épaules.

Qu'avais-je bien pu attendre d'une telle conversation ? Sûrement pas la colère qui me rongeait en cet instant. N'aurais pas dû être heureuse qu'il ait trouvé la femme de sa… Une femme pour… Une compagne qui… AH ! Je ne pouvais pas formuler la fin de cette phrase, même en pensée ! Le temps où je m'émerveillais de la succession de mélodies légères qui remplaçaient les spleens d'Edward, de la vivacité nouvelle qui l'animait ou de l'allégresse insouciante sur son visage me parut bien éloigné. Savoir qui était à l'origine de ces changements y avait mis un terme. Je devais m'habituer au nouvel homme qu'était mon fils plus heureux, plus espiègle… ( _Dragueur_ ?!) Mais, dans le fond, bien plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je devais m'habituer à l'idée que c'était cette fille qu'il connaissait depuis quelques semaines à peine qui avait achevé, _seule_ , le travail colossal que je m'efforçais de réaliser depuis près de quatre-vingt-dix-ans.

Dos à la porte, je me laissai glisser au sol. Je ravalai une nouvelle dose de venin.

 _Comment était-ce possible… ?_

Douchée, je regardai autour de moi, me retrouvant seule pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Je me surpris à regretter les fois où j'aurais retravaillé le projet de rénovation d'une maison ou alors repris une peinture mise de côté, en attendant le retour de Carlisle. Pendant ce temps, Edward aurait joué mon air préféré, ou en composerait un nouveau avant d'étudier une langue étrangère dans la bibliothèque. Or, maintenant, il avait fini par partir, lui aussi. C'était pourtant ce que j'avais voulu ?

 _Non ?_

Dépitée, je baissai la tête et laissai mes cheveux couvrir mon visage. Que m'arrivait-il ? Moi, qui me complaisais à entendre les autres discourir sur mon altruisme, étais-je vraiment capable d'un tel égoïste, en fin de compte ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus à quel moment ma peur s'était-elle transformée ? Je me rappelai avoir craint pour la vie d'Edward, avoir craint qu'on me l'enlève, avoir craint que Bella simule ses sentim…

 _Je craignais qu'on me l'enlève_ , ris-je amèrement _. Mais,_ elle _me l'avait_ déjà _enlevé._

La honte se fit insupportable et je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains. Était-il possible de considérer la petite-amie de son fils comme une rivale ? Était-ce une attitude normale ? Qu'en penserait Carlisle si... _Non, non_. Non, je ne pouvais pas qu'allait-il pensé de moi, en effet ? N'y avait-il donc personne d'autre qui pouvait me comprendre ? Personne pour me rassurer sur le comportement de cette fille et stopper mon comportement stupide ?

Le vide et le silence. Ils étaient si prenants qu'ils m'étaient insupportables. Ou peut-être était-ce moi-même que j'avais du mal à supporter ? Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, le moteur de ma Cadillac El Miraj ne m'avait jamais autant réconforté. J'accélérai et je me perdis dans ses vibrations régulières et son ronronnement. Je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter la réalité : l'éloignement d'Edward, le danger de sa relation, la peur de le perdre et l'horrible partie de moi que je commençais tout juste à découvrir. Ma honte et le dégoût. À l'instar de mon humeur, le temps s'était couvert et laissait présager de la neige ou une pluie verglaçante. D'ailleurs, je vis juste. J'activai les essuie-glaces tandis que j'errais dans les routes désertes de Forks le vent se leva plus fort, huant contre mon parebrise et me jetait sans relâche un mélange de pluie et de glace.

Une heure passa. Puis, une autre. Bientôt, le niveau d'essence me rappela à l'ordre et je fus obligée de m'arrêter à la première station-service qui se présenta. Il y avait de la lumière dans la boutique d'à côté, et le bruit d'un poste télé grésillant à l'intérieur. J'entendais aussi quelques battements de cœur, dispersés ci et là, auxquels je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention. Par chance, la toiture haute qui surplombait les pompes à essence, offrait un abri minable contre les éléments extérieurs. Parmi les quatre spots de lumière incrustés, seuls deux fonctionnaient. L'endroit m'offrait l'obscurité dont j'avais désespérément besoin : je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la patience de jouer la mère de famille exemplaire aux yeux de tous, surtout sachant à quel point c'était faux.

Je m'approchai de la pompe pour y introduire ma carte et sélectionner le carburant approprié. La tête ailleurs, j'effectuai les gestes qui j'avais répété des centaines de fois, depuis que je possédais ma propre voiture. Lassée de lorgner les chiffres du prix et des litres qui défilaient paresseusement, je jetai un coup d'œil au véhicule garé de l'autre côté : une moto sombre et imposante qui, avec ces intempéries, devait être bien inconfortable à piloter pour un humain. « Yamaha » pus-je lire elle semblait avoir été créée pour la vitesse et aurait probablement fait saliver d'envie Em, Jazz et Edward. Enfin… S'ils avaient été là.

 _Oh et puis… Quel inconscient pouvait conduire ça !_

 _Peut-être se trouvait-il à l'intérieur, attendant que passe le mauvais temps._

 _D'ailleurs quelle température devait-il faire à présent ?_

 _Un humain pouvait-il piloter cet engin sur la route mouillée et dans ce froid en toute sécurité ? J'en doutais._

 _Sera-t'-il victime d'un accident de la route plus tard ?_

 _Carlisle serait-il à la maison à l'aube comme prévu ou bien occupé à le prendre en charge ?..._

Bref, toute pensée, positive ou glauque, était la bienvenue, du moment qu'elle m'éloignait quelques temps de mes tourments.

J'avais presque finis de faire le plein lorsqu'une présence me tira brutalement de ma rêverie. Je crus discerner des battements de cœur réguliers en approche, quoi que plus lents que la normale et d'un coup, plus rien. Perplexe, je me tournai et retins difficilement un cri de surprise.

\- Jane, parvins-je à articuler.

\- Esmée, répondit-elle d'un hochement bref de la tête.

L'avoir si proche de moi me pétrifiait. Je n'avais pour mince barrière que la pompe à essence qui nous séparait. Ma tension monta d'un cran quand je la vis étudier les environs, cherchant probablement à déterminer si j'étais effectivement seule. Ou peut-être avais-je tort car elle se tourna vers la moto et s'empara d'une des pompes avant de l'introduire à l'intérieur de l'engin, sans autre mot. Elle ne semblait pas disposée à m'accorder plus d'attention.

\- Elle est à toi, m'étonnai-je.

Aucune réponse. Elle continua de m'ignorer pour vaquer à ses propres occupations. Je fis de même. Toutefois, mes yeux ne cessaient de revenir vers elle, observant ses moindres mouvements. Sa veste en cuir semblait trop fine pour offrir un rempart face au vent glacé elle était ouverte et laissait entrevoir un t-shirt moulant, à manches longues. Une main sur les hanches, elle croisa les chevilles, une lueur d'impatience dans le regard. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira et fit un mouvement de tête qui rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de me toiser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu laisses mon fils tranquille.

\- Je veux qu'il laisse mon amie tranquille, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal !

Elle se redressa lentement, me dominant à peine par sa taille. Malgré les alarmes qui résonnaient dans mon crâne, mon corps refusa d'obéir à mes instincts qui m'ordonnaient de reculer. Ni à ceux qui me poussaient à l'attaque pour défendre un des miens. Au lieu de ça, je l'affrontais du regard, adoptant la même position tendue.

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal _pour l'instant_ , précisa-t'-elle avec aigreur. J'ai déjà averti votre fille de ce qui lui arriverait si jamais…

\- Rosalie m'a en effet tenu au courant de votre échange.

\- Bien, répliqua-t'-elle.

\- Je ne laisserai pas non plus quiconque blesser mon fils impunément.

L'incompréhension survola brièvement son masque de colère, tandis qu'elle m'étudiait avec attention. À ma grande surprise, elle lâcha un rire sec et se tourna vers le compteur de carburant.

\- Vous êtes du genre « Mère Poule », hein ? Je pensais Edward suffisamment _grand_ pour se débrouiller seul. Quel âge cela lui fait-il, au juste ? _117 ans_ … S'rait peut-être temps de couper le cordon, vous ne pensez pas ?

Son rictus s'affaiblit suite à un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je me sentais bouillir de quel droit se permettait-elle de critiquer ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

\- J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait.

\- Désolée, grondai-je piquée au vif par son timbre moqueur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de chasser Edward de la sphère familiale parce qu'il aime une fille qu'il ne devrait pas.

Je m'attardai deux secondes sur le malaise qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sans succès.

\- Edward restera mon fils, peu importe son âge ou les erreurs qu'il commettra.

\- Les erreurs ? dit-elle d'un ton aussi glacé que ses yeux. C'est ce qu'est mon amie pour vous ? Une erreur !

\- Ce… n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Bien sûr que si, Esmée. Vous avez autant envie que moi que cette relation s'achève, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple…

\- Avouez-le, dit-elle.

Les mots ne parvinrent plus à sortir et je me fis l'effet d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Je scellai mes lèvres, toutefois, sans pouvoir empêcher un infime mouvement de tête qui vint confirmer ses dires. Jane se fit dès lors lointaine, fixant son attention sur un point bien au-delà de ma tête. La sévérité sur son visage s'effaça peu à peu et, malgré moi, je reconnus à travers son expression perdue et mélancolique, ce que je ressentais quelques heures auparavant.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, avouais-je à mi-voix. Crois-moi.

\- Je vous crois, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez l'impression sinistre de regarder une personne que vous aimez foncer droit dans un mur à toute vitesse ? Sans que vous ne puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Ton image est plus que pertinente. Ils semblent si heureux de filer vers la mort.

Ma voix flancha sur le dernier mot, attirant son attention, mais je ne pus soutenir son regard. J'en avais assez entendu pour un seul soir et j'aspirai à rentrer dans ma voiture le plus vite possible. Je rangeai la pompe dans son bac correspondant et commençai à m'éloigner lorsqu'elle m'interpela encore.

\- Vous êtes pressée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Personne ne m'attend à la maison, ce soir. J'ai _coupé le cordon_.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous offre un verre, proposa-t'-elle d'un ton sarcastique. À quoi bon rester à la maison un samedi soir ?

Je lui rendis son rictus avant de la suivre à l'intérieur, sans entrain. La boutique était spacieuse mais sentait le tabac à plein nez. Quelques rangées de sucreries et de bouteilles de limonade en tout genre étaient éparpillées sans ordre précis. Contre le mur du fond, une rangée abritait des produits d'entretien pour voiture. Deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années étaient appuyés sur un comptoir qui servait aussi de bar et nous lancèrent un regard méprisant à notre entrée. L'un d'eux se permit de nous siffler, cependant que nous nous dirigions vers une des tables hautes et sans siège du fond.

\- Peut-être suis-je trop habillée ? dis-je en considérant mon manteau de fourrure et mes talons hauts.

\- Détendez-vous et ignorez-les. Ces chiens-là aboient mais ne mordent pas.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Non, j'espérais apercevoir quelqu'un, répondit-elle en jetant au coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée. Mais, j'imagine avoir perdu mon temps. Et vous ? Panne sèche ?

\- Si on veut.

Un coude sur la table ronde, je croisai les chevilles et entortillai un de mes cheveux autour du doigt : des gestes simples et typiques des humains, qui visaient à briser notre immobilité surnaturelle. Je sentais encore l'attention de ces messieurs sur nous d'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des pas lourds se fassent entendre le propriétaire demanda d'une voix grave et brusque ce que nous souhaitions boire.

\- Rien merci, soufflai-je.

\- Vous restez, vous consommez !

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, maugréa Jane. Tiens.

Elle prit un sachet de chips et une limonade sur une étagère derrière elle et elle les posa sur la table, puis elle lui tendit un billet de dix dollars.

\- Tu peux garder la monnaie, c'est pour la qualité irréprochable du service.

Je retins mon souffle, sentant son parfum augmenter en intensité, en même temps que son rythme cardiaque. Ce type n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui, à en juger par la couleur pourpre qui envahissait son visage et son cou. Ma gorge prit soudain feu et je préférai regarder ailleurs pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, me dis-je.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir suivi alors ?

\- Je l'ignore. J'imagine que je ne voulais pas restée seule dans une grande maison.

\- Ça a du bon de rester seule. On se découvre on voit des facettes de notre personnalité que l'on cache aux autres sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je pense en avoir vu assez, justement.

\- À tel point que vous préférez rester ici avec moi ? sourit-elle froidement. Étrange. Pour ma part, la solitude ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Son doigt cessa de tourner autour de la tête métallique de la cannette et elle l'ouvrit d'un bruit sec et caractéristique des boissons gazeuses.

\- Mais avec tout ça, tous ces secrets impossibles à garder… C'est insupportable. Bella m'a mise dans une situation infernale.

\- Je n'ai aucun mal à te comprendre.

\- Vous avez plus de chance que moi, Esmée, soupira-t'-elle. Votre famille entière est au courant… J'en viendrais presqu'à regretter le temps où je soupçonnais votre fils de l'avoir hypnotisée. Vous savez ? Comme ce que font certains d'entre vous avec les humains… Si ses sentiments n'existaient pas, cela aurait été si facile…

\- Si facile de tuer le vampire responsable pour libérer sa victime, grondai-je.

\- Ou d'éloigner sa victime j'aurais choisi selon mon humeur.

À l'avant de la boutique, le propriétaire haussa le son d'une rediffusion de football américain. Il se rapprocha d'une façon se voulant discrète de son ami avant de tenir des propos salaces me concernant. Bougeant une épaule, j'utilisai mes cheveux comme rempart contre leurs regards insistants. Lorsqu'ils détaillèrent ma voisine, celle-ci semblait si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Et dire que je souhaitais tellement qu'elle se trouve enfin quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse et lui fasse oublier ses souvenirs.

 _Des souvenirs ? De quoi parlait-elle ?_

Mais elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle en avait trop dit. Je remarquai ses poings sur la table étroitement serrés.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute.

\- Dans ce cas, toi et moi avons la même part de responsabilité. J'ai arrêté de compter les fois où j'espérais qu'Edward trouve enfin une femme qui lui plairait. Et voilà… J'ai eu ce que je voulais… D'une bien étrange manière, si tu me demande mon avis.

\- C'est peu dire.

\- C'est la raison qui m'a poussé à sortir, ce soir. Edward est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été et pourtant… J'éprouve tellement de mal partager son bonheur. Depuis qu'il connait Bella, Edward n'a pas cessé de s'éloigner de nous. Et toutes ces disputes incessantes entre lui son frère et sa sœur, ces commentaires vexants. J'en ai assez. Parfois, je voudrais qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré… Et puis, tout de suite après, j'ai l'impression d'être la pire mère du monde.

Dire à voix haute ce qui me tracassait était pire que ce que je croyais. Je regrettai mes aveux bien avant de les avoir terminés, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Soupirant profondément, je me frotter les yeux, puis les tempes. L'indignation envers ma personne surpassait largement mes instincts de préservation qui m'ordonnaient de garder Jane dans mon champ visuel.

\- Ainsi donc, vous en voulez à Bella d'éloigner Edward de vous.

Son ton n'avait rien d'interrogateur et ne comportait aucun jugement, d'après moi. J'osai enfin croiser son regard à la recherche de la critique et de la répréhension que de tels aveux auraient dû déclencher. Or, rien ne me renvoyait une attitude négative et cela m'enleva une grande partie du poids qui m'écrasait depuis des heures.

\- J'ai une question, fit-elle de nouveau suspicieuse. Edward n'a jamais ramené de filles à la maison ?

\- Ramener de… _Comment ?_

\- Hé bien, vous savez ?... Enfin quoi ! C'est un homme après tout. Il doit avoir des envies.

Je secouai la tête vivement.

\- Bella est asse naïve pour le croire sur parole mais, moi, je trouve cela assez gros à avaler. Peut-être l'a-t'-il fait sans que vous ne le sachiez ?

\- Bon ! Où veux-tu en venir exactement ?

\- Wow, du calme, fit-elle en levant les mains de chaque côté d'elle. Les enfants quittent le nid tôt ou tard, c'est inévitable. Mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vous abandonnent. Vous auriez certainement moins d'appréhension si vous vous rendiez compte que votre fils flânait déjà à gauche et à droite, tout en revenant vers vous à chaque fois.

\- Tu dois avoir raison sur ce point, admis-je avec aigreur. Mais, je sais de sources sûres que ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward de « _flâner_ », comme tu dis.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. La famille Cullen est composée de plusieurs couples, d'après ce que j'en sais. Vous ont-ils quitté pour autant ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, gémis-je. C'est différent, cette fois.

\- J'imagine. La Blonde a du mal à l'accepter.

\- Oui, et elle n'est pas la seule, malheureusement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- De mon point de vue, ce n'est pas Bella qui vous éloigne votre fils de vous. C'est plutôt votre famille qui le rejette à présent.

J'eus le réflexe de rire avant que ma respiration ne se coupe brutalement sous le poids de sa remarque. « _C'est absurde ! Complètement abs…_ ». Mais à peine avais-je terminé cette pensée que son point de vue gagna considérablement en discernement.

\- Comment vous sentiriez-vous si votre famille rejetait Carlisle ? continua-t'-elle d'un ton mélancolique. Vous auriez l'impression d'être rejetée à votre tour, dans un sens…

\- Tout à fait, finis-je par répondre après un long silence.

\- Ah, s'esclaffa-t'-elle brièvement. Si seulement elle pouvait m'entendre, en ce moment ! En train de discuter calmement avec la mère de son petit-ami… Je dois être la pire hypocrite qui soit.

Elle conclut non sans une grimace avant de prendre une longue gorgée de limonade. _Ah, s'il m'était possible de boire en ce moment_ , pensai-je en lorgnant les bouteilles rangées au rayon alcool. Non seulement je restais prisonnière dans un corps infertile, mais la réalité elle-même était une prison : nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous en échapper, même à court terme, ne serait-ce que par le biais d'une cuite, ou d'heures de sommeil par exemple. Voilà… Encore d'autres choses que les humains avaient et nous, non.

\- Ce que je crains à présent, c'est qu'il découvre toute la rancœur que je ressens pour Bella. J'ai beau passer en revue toutes les améliorations sur le comportement de mon fils que je lui dois… Je. N'y arrive. Pas.

\- Je vois.

\- Bien sûr, ne va pas t'imaginer que j'oserais lui faire du mal. C'est exclu ! Mais que va-t'-il en penser quand il saura ?

\- Suffit de ne rien dire, suggéra-t'-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais, il doit probablement le savoir déjà.

\- Difficile de cacher des choses à quelqu'un qui lit les pensées de tout le monde… Enfin, tout le monde sauf Bella, bien sûr.

« _Elle est faite pour moi_ » m'avait-il dit. « _Non, elle est faite pour te détruire !_ » lui aurais-je répondu, s'il avait été présent. Je secouai la tête, dépitée.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il, demandai-je en la voyant se figer.

\- C'est le pouvoir de votre fils ? dit-elle en posant sa cannette brusquement. Lire les pensées de tout le monde ?

\- Tu. L'ignorais ?

Ma voix monta dans les aigus tandis que divers sentiments traversaient son visage : surprise, incompréhension, fureur, douleur, fureur de nouveau. _Qu'avais-je fait ? Oh mon Dieu…_

\- Les pensées de tout le monde sauf elle… gronda-t'-elle. Z'en êtes certaine ?

Je lui fis un bref mouvement de tête, n'osant prononcer plus aucun mot. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous pendant lequel un moteur approcha de la station-service et des phares illuminèrent la boutique.

\- Mais, bordel, cria-t'-elle brusquement. À quoi elle pense ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit !

Les types se tournèrent vers nous, surpris, et je levai la main, leur indiquant que tout allait bien. Si Jane devait perdre le contrôle et céder à la violence, inutile que du sang humain à proximité me fasse perdre le mien également. Je comptai silencieusement jusqu'à cent, le plus immobile possible, avant de me reculer. Mais, dès que je commençai à me reculer, elle me fixa. Elle parut irritée mais plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Cependant, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

\- Hé bien, Jane, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Mais, il me faut rentrer à présent… Passe une… Une bonne… _Oh !_

 _Mon Dieu !_ D'où pouvait bien provenir une odeur si abjecte ? Elle me prenait littéralement à la gorge. L'irritation laissa encore place à l'incompréhension tandis qu'elle m'observait plaquer une main contre mon nez. C'était plus fort que moi. Même en cessant de respirant, le souvenir et le goût horrible de cette senteur restaient imprégnés.

\- Esmée ?

\- Tu ne sens pas cette… odeur ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne sens rien. À part…

« _Fuis !_ »

« _FUIS !_ »

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Jane. Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

\- Esmée, une seconde. S'il vous plait ? Je ne vous fais pas entièrement confiance mais… Vous connaissez Edward mieux que personne et… Il a séduit _mon amie_. Maintenant, elle est désespérément amoureuse de lui et je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à lui faire confiance ou…

M'étant retournée à contrecœur, je lui sortis une réponse dont Carlisle aurait pu être fier s'il m'entendait.

\- Bella et Edward éprouvent de vifs sentiments l'un envers l'autres. Nous devons l'accepter peu importe notre opinion à ce propos. Je veux que tu sois là pour ton amie, et moi en retour, je te promets d'être plus attentive envers mon fils. C'est le moyen que je vois pour éviter une catastrophe entre ces deux-là. D'accord ?

Elle fit de nouveau la grimace, mais elle finit par hocher la tête, paraissant plus rassurée. Elle se permit même un faible sourire. J'aurais probablement partagé la diminution de son stress si je ne ressentais pas l'envie irrésistible de me jeter par une des fenêtres et de détaler à toutes jambes dans la forêt environnante. J'entendis un faible « _merci_ » dans mon dos et passai la porte.

Aussi vite que possible, je déverrouillai ma voiture à distance en courant vers elle. En ouvrant la portière, je me tournai vers les silhouettes immenses appuyées contre un des murs de la boutique. Ils ne me lâchèrent pas du regard et en les voyant, je compris et m'installai sans attendre. Le territoire des Quileutes n'était qu'à six cent mètres d'ici mais quels étaient les chances de trouver de jeunes Indiens dans un endroit aussi miteux qu'ici, un samedi soir ? Je me figeai, malgré mes instincts.

 _Oh, non ! Pauvre Jane… Risquait-elle quelque chose en restant seule avec ces… ?_

Je terminai à peine cette phrase que l'intéressée apparut à son tour. Elle me fit un signe de tête avant d'aller enlacer (« _ENLACER !_ ») un des leurs. Avec seulement un jean et une veste protégeant mal son torse contre une telle température, il lui rendit son étreinte, l'embrassa sur le front avant de me lancer comme ses deux amis un regard empli de haine et de dégoût. Je partis en trombe, muette d'horreur _._

 _Oh, non ! Tout mais pas ça !_

La famille de Jane et de Bella ? En lien avec les Quileutes ?

 _Pourquoi !_

 _Qu'allions-nous faire ?_

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci encore pour tous les abonnements et les messages envoyés.**

 **Désolée pour le temps mis pour poster les chapitres, mais j'écris une autre histoire à côté où Bella est victime de schizophrénie et bien sûr, les Cullen sont présents pour elle. Le thème est mature avec du harcèlement scolaire entre autres... Donc à ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles. Mais si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, vous pouvez retrouver "** DéRaNGéE" **dans mon profil.**

 **à bientôt! XOXOXOX**


	20. Hurlements

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Je prends sûrement plus de temps pour écrire mais en aucun cas, je n'abandonne "La Chasseresse", ni "DéRaNGéE". Merci encore les soutiens (abonnements, reviews, favoris), ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **20) Hurlements**

Dans l'obscurité oppressante du couloir où je me trouvais, une sonorité douce brisa le silence et attira mon attention vers les ascenseurs. Consumée par ma faim, je lançai un regard noir vers les portes métalliques qui s'ouvraient avant de sentir mes lèvres s'étirer d'elles-mêmes.

 _Non !_

Edward ne pouvait être confondu avec aucun autre de sa race : ses cheveux cuivre qui s'assemblaient d'eux-mêmes dans un style coiffé-décoiffé renvoyaient aisément la lumière d'une lune blafarde. Il était majestueux dans son smoking et le manteau long qu'il portait par-dessus renforçait son élégance naturelle. Et, je restais là, incapable de me mouvoir dans mon uniforme rose pâle, orné de larges tâches de sang. Le pauvre humain qui avait croisé ma route m'en avait gracieusement fait don.

 _Non. N'approche pas._

Je m'attendais à ressentir tout le poids de mon insignifiance, comme à chaque fois que nous étions face à face... Je ne ressentis rien de tel. Dans ses yeux couleur ébène, il n'existait aucune autre femme au monde. Non, aucune autre ne saurait susciter autant d'admiration, ni autant de désir dans les yeux d'un homme, comme je le faisais chez Edward. C'était indéniable, indéfectible il m'appartenait. Je finis de lécher le sang de mes doigts, ne ratant aucun de ses mouvements gracieux, puis je me levai de façon à l'accueillir comme il se le devait.

 _Arrête, Edward ! STOP !_

Je le vis ralentir, entrebâiller légèrement les lèvres avant de poursuivre dans ma direction, en me lançant son sourire en coin ravageur. J'en fus si perturbée que j'oubliai un instant la force incandescente qui me comprimait intérieurement, poussait mes ailes et mes dents à sortir et qui m'exhortait à tuer.

 _EDWAAARD !_

Dans ce couloir désert de l'hôpital de Forks, nos mains redécouvraient nos corps avec avidité. À ma faim première, s'ajoutait une nouvelle toute aussi intense et désireuse d'être comblée. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé entre nous, nos bouches étant occupées à autre chose. Vorace, je m'emparai de ses lèvres avant d'aller retrouver sa langue et je perdis le fil du temps. Je me retrouvai ballottée dans l'obscurité entre sensations plaisantes et faim dévorante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger contre lui et ses jambes contre les miennes produisaient la plus délicieuse des frictions. Mes doigts allaient et venaient dans des cheveux à la texture douce, je humai leur odeur savoureuse tandis qu'il retraçait un chemin humide et fiévreux entre mon cou et mon épaule, en inspirant profondément.

 _Edward regarde-moi !_

 _Écoute-moi !_

Je rouvris les yeux et fixai mon attention sur son visage juvénile mais empreint d'une maturité acquise en près d'un siècle d'existence. J'enveloppai ses hanches de mes jambes et il me souleva aussitôt, ses mains collées sous mes cuisses. Pas un seul espace n'existait entre nous, et la moindre friction déclenchait des chocs de plaisir qui se répercutaient au plus profond de nos entrailles. Il me plaqua fortement contre le mur et j'entendis un bruit léger, semblable à une étoffe déchirée. Occupée à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, à embrasser sa mâchoire, puis sa jugulaire, je ne me préoccupai guère de ma blouse qui tombait à mes pieds, me dévoilant presqu'entièrement à lui. Son grognement appréciateur lorsque sa main effleura ma poitrine voilée par mon sous-vêtement se mua en un grognement avide sous mes assauts répétés et intensifiés. Je mordillais, suçotais, léchais sans cesse une zone précise juste entre la base de son cou et son épaule. Son goût était divin, un savoureux mélange sucré et doux comme le miel. Il murmura mon nom de sa voix de velours telle une litanie qui aggravait chaque fois un peu plus mes désirs qui faisaient rage à présent.

 _Nooon !_

Je ne sus dire à quel moment mes canines s'allongèrent jusqu'à dépasser légèrement ma lèvre supérieure, mais elles s'enfoncèrent sans mal dans sa peau de diamant. Le léger craquement explosa fortement à mes oreilles.

 _Pitié…_

« Bella...aaahhh... »

Sa main s'abattit contre mon épaule, tentant sûrement de me repousser mais sa force titanesque s'était tant affaiblie que je ne ressentis qu'une simple caresse.

 _Relâche-le !_

Comme je m'y attendais, dès les premières secondes où j'aspirai son énergie, mon corps m'en remercia aussitôt : la douloureuse pression n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mes ailes apparurent jouissant d'une luminosité que je ne leur avais jamais encore vue et je ne m'étais encore jamais senti aussi puissante. Son aura se mêlait à la mienne, l'amplifiait, l'enserrait, entrait en elle et en sortait... Entrait en elle et en sortait, comme celle d'aucun autre vampire n'avait su le faire. Je gémis fortement pendant que corps se décomposait sous mes doigts. Les craquelures ne tardèrent pas à s'emparer de son magnifique visage et probablement du reste de son corps, d'abord imperceptibles puis de plus en plus importantes.

 _PITIÉ !_

\- Bella... Mon amour...

\- Chut…

J'arrêtai d'aspirer pour le regarder en face. Jamais plus personne n'avait su me satisfaire à ce point, ni rendre aussi vivante que lui. Plongeant dans ses yeux mi-éteints, je savourai ses lèvres à présent gercées une dernière fois, avant de plonger dans son cou. Toutes dents dehors.

 _AAAAHHHHHH !_

 _NOOOOON !_

« Bella ! »

« Bella… Bella ! »

Je sursautai, regardant autour de moi. Le poids de mes paupières s'allégea bien vite quand je repris conscience de mon environnement. Seuls le désespoir et la nausée restèrent avec moi tant les souvenirs de ce cauchemar étaient vivaces. J'eus le réflexe de plaquer ma main contre mes lèvres. Il m'était impossible de vomir, bien sûr, mais ce que je ressentais s'y rapprochait atrocement.

\- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Bella, réponds-moi...

\- Oui. Oui, je… ça va.

Devant l'air ébahi du Docteur Brady, je m'efforçais de maîtriser en respirant profondément. Il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, après tout. Jamais je ne laisserais mes instincts prendre le dessus et blesser Edward. C'était impossible.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Je fus presque soulagé de sentir la douleur sempiternelle qui s'attachait à la moindre parcelle de mes os, et qui m'indiquait que je n'avais pas profité d'une quelconque chasse depuis bien longtemps. Une main s'appuya sur mon épaule et je rencontrai le regard sombre et grave du nouveau médecin de Seth. Je lui fis un signe de tête et je me tournai vers notre patient encore endormi. Je m'étonnai de ne pas l'avoir réveillé il me semblait avoir hurlé si fort.

\- La nuit a été longue, hein ?

\- À qui le dites-vous…

\- Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux.

\- Non, je n'arriverai pas à refermer l'œil, cette nuit, répondis-je en frissonnant.

Brady me lançant un regard en biais, avant de s'intéresser à la masse ronflante devant moi. Sans le quitter des yeux, il prit le carnet récapitulant les soins prodigués jusque-là avant de le consulter brièvement. Puis voyant une des jambes de Seth dépasser de sous ses couvertures, il se permit un sifflement admiratif. Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Le gamin ronflait si fort qu'un pétard n'aurait pas pu le réveiller mais ce n'était le plus préoccupant. Je ne m'expliquais pas comment son visage avait pu gagner des années en tout juste deux jours. Il ressemblait plus à présent à un jeune homme de mon âge qu'à l'adolescent de quinze débordant d'énergie et de positivité. Ses cheveux précédemment courts lui tombaient sur le visage et le plus frappant restait sa carrure. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir des muscles alors qu'il passait son temps alité ? Je me souvenais encore quand le moindre de ses mouvements se révélait ardu en raison de la rigidité de ses muscles faibles ou encore de la douleur causée...

Comment avait-il fait pour avoir le corps d'un sportif accro aux protéines ?

Si au début, j'éprouvais de la peine en le voyant avalé dans ce lit trop grand, à présent, je craignais que le meuble ne cède sous son poids.

\- T'es au courant, Bella ?

\- Qu… Quoi donc ?

\- Sa mère a réussi à le faire sortir d'hôpital. Le directeur s'est déplacé en personne pour voir Seth et montrer à Mme Clearwater que c'était impossible… Mais, c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte sa guérison miraculeuse. Finalement, il a accepté.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soufflai-je. Il filtrait ses appels tant elle le harcelait. Il aurait certainement cédé à un moment ou un autre.

\- Et maintenant, fit-il d'un rire contrôlé, qui harcèle Cullen pour lui demander la nature des traitements prodigués au P'tit ? Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y a pas meilleur domaine que la médecine pour croire aux miracles.

J'acquiesçai de nouveau reconnaissant les talents du patriarche des Cullen, mais qu'il soit à l'origine de cela était beaucoup trop gros à avaler. N'était-ce pas le même phénomène qui s'était appliqué pour Jake, Quil, Embry et j'ignorais qui d'autre encore…

« _Heu…Les gènes ?_ » m'avait répondu Seth qui ne semblait pas plus avancé que moi sur la situation.

 _Pff... Les gènes, tu parles !_

\- C'est à se demander… Pourquoi Cullen m'a refilé son patient préféré ? Tu le sais, toi ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ils s'entendaient très bien aux dernières nouvelles… c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, moi ? Il semble déjà paré à courir un marathon.

Brady abaissa délicatement la couverture dissimulant ses jambes… des jambes qui précédemment, à l'instar de son corps, étaient faibles et amaigries. Ce que je voyais, maintenant, était similaire aux jambes d'un athlète. Brady avait raison : dès sa sortie d'hôpital, Seth n'aurait plus besoin de son fauteuil roulant. Bien qu'inquiète, une partie de moi explosait de joie à cette perspective. L'autre essayait de faire la corrélation entre ce nouveau physique et la distance, nouvelle elle-aussi, qui s'était installée entre lui et Cullen. Je sentais la réponse juste devant moi, or j'étais incapable de la saisir : les Quileutes savaient ce qu'étaient les Cullen et les haïssaient pour cette raison, mais Seth jusqu'à très récemment savait outrepasser ce différend sans soucis. Carlisle Cullen lui avait sauvé la vie, après tout. Mais, voilà que leur relation était au point mort depuis ces améliorations physiques. Cullen ne venait plus le voir et lui ne faisait plus mention de lui devant moi.

\- Des maux de tête, Bella ? J'ai de l'aspirine si tu veux ?

\- Non, merci, dis-je en cessant de frotter mes tempes. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Et puis ce n'était un simple cachet qui me soulagerait, loin de là. Ce qui aurait pu apaiser mon esprit, ce serait un aveu du Docteur sur toute cette histoire, mais il se refusait à divulguer la moindre information.

Le nouveau praticien de Seth griffonna quelques observations supplémentaires sur le carnet de soins avant de le reposer dans son petit casier au pied du lit et de faire remonter la couverture.

\- Allons prendre un peu l'air, tu veux bien ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il me fit signe de passer devant lui et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir sombre du troisième étage. Devant moi, une vitre fermée me renvoyait mon reflet : la blouse déchirée, couverte de tâches écarlates, les cheveux défaits. Mon regard noir et sadique agressa le mien, me faisant frissonner d'horreur quand un sourire dément releva des canines immaculées. Des dents parfaites et meurtrières, parées pour l'homme juste derrière moi.

Une ampoule s'activa automatiquement au-dessus. La vitre d'en face ne montrait plus que mon reflet, encore sous le choc… Rien d'autre. Brady se figea quand il constata ma posture. Mais, ne voyant rien d'anormal autour de nous, il lança d'un ton léger :

\- Semaine éprouvante, hein ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Mme Grace ne t'a pas épargné à ce qu'on dit.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- L'a-t'elle seulement déjà fait ?

\- Ouais, soupira-t'-il. Elle a un caractère bien trempé, mais quand on la connaît mieux... Je t'assure que…

\- Oh pitié, vous pouvez trouver bien mieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prenant un air estomaqué avant de se laisser parcourir par un rire silencieux. Je tentai de me joindre à lui mais je sonnai si faux et mon sourire me parut si lourd à porter, que je m'arrêtai bien vite.

En apparence, Brady semblait être le genre de bellâtre à qui tout réussissait : il se maintenait en forme, il excellait dans ses diagnostiques, ses patients l'adoraient et ses collègues aussi. Sûr de lui, le sourire facile, il était doté d'un sens de l'humour qui rendrait le sourire à un dépressif-suicidaire et pour finir, il était beau : certaines employées, peu importait leur statut marital, n'hésitaient pas à flirter ouvertement avec lui et lui, contrairement à Cullen, n'hésitait pas à retourner leurs avances. Grâce aux compliments de ceux qui travaillaient avec lui, je me suis vite rendue compte que ce que je prenais pour de la frime n'était rien d'autre qu'une joie de vivre et un trop-plein d'énergie juvénile qui le rendait si attrayant aux yeux des plus jeunes patients.

Il secoua la tête et repoussa en arrière quelques mèches auburn qui lui tombaient sur le front. Dur d'imaginer qu'il approchait la trentaine. C'était une proie de choix et bien que nous nous croisions à l'occasion dans les couloirs, je ne m'attardais jamais plus d'une minute en discussion inutile avec lui. De un, parce que son côté tactile et enthousiaste me mettait mal à l'aise et de deux, il n'y avait pas eu une seule fois où il ne m'avait pas croisé au paroxysme de ma faim. À croire qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à mettre fin à ses jours.

Et à présent, pas une seule âme dans cet étage ne pouvait détourner mon attention de son aura chatoyante. Je décidai de pousser mon ouïe à l'extrême, me focalisant autant sur les ronflements de Seth derrière nous, que sur le hibou posé sur une branche à l'orée des bois à une centaine de mètres, ou encore sur le Docteur Cullen qui paraissait visiblement agité dans son bureau, deux étages plus haut. Son débit de parole était trop rapide et bien trop bas pour que je puisse en saisir le sens mais il enchaînait les cent pas avec une nervosité surprenante. Ses exclamations que je devinais horrifiées et ses « oh » sonores créaient et accroissaient mon propre stress.

Sur mon téléphone, aucune nouvelle notification...

 _Que se passait-il, merde ?_

 _Était-ce... Edward ?_

\- Ah, je sais ce qui te tracasse.

\- J'en doute fort.

\- C'est à propos de ton contrat, pas vrai ? C'est demain que Mme Grace fait part de sa décision au directeur ?

\- Plutôt dans quelques heures, mais... Oui, c'est cela.

\- Dommage que ça n'aille pas fort entre vous deux tu fais un excellent travail.

\- Merci, Dr Brady. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. J'ai accumulé les retards pendant un certain temps et je ne vous parle pas de la fois où je suis partie un mois sans prévenir.

\- Tu as simplement voulu rendre service à Cullen. Ce serait vraiment injuste de te sanctionner pour ça. Et puis, concernant les retards, je ne connais pas un seul employé qui n'ait pas passé une soirée trop arrosée un jour de semaine. Ça arrive à tout le monde l'important est de se modérer.

Voilà pourquoi il était si agréable aux yeux de tous. Avant l'arrivée de Cullen, c'était lui la coqueluche de l'établissement. On ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui mais son incapacité à profiter du silence refroidissait considérablement mon avis sur lui. Je n'avais pas très envie de parler de mon renvoi imminent.

\- Cullen a essayé de parler de toi à Mme Grace. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas été contre de te garder pour travailler avec lui.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je en émettant un faible sourire. Malheureusement, il vient d'arriver il ne peut pas encore effectuer ce genre de demande.

\- Et puis, je le vois mal avoir besoin d'une assistante. Il a une dextérité extraordinaire, que ce soit pour les interventions ou la paperasse.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Moi, par contre, je n'ai pas sa capacité d'organisation.

\- Possible, mais Mlle Stones est là pour ça.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Brittany va retourner en Floride. Apparemment, sa famille lui manque et puis le temps de Forks est assez difficile à supporter quand on a vécu toute sa vie au soleil.

\- Comme je la comprends.

Au dehors, le vent avait repris des forces et harcelait sans relâche la façade ouest de l'établissement. Une pluie glacée s'abattait sur les vitres et malgré le chauffage, la température avait décru de plusieurs degrés.

\- Mais, toi, tu as l'air de t'y faire ici. Or, je n'imagine pas les températures caniculaires en Inde.

\- Je m'adapte facilement. Faut croire que je ne suis pas du genre à être frileuse.

\- Ça te dit de reprendre sa place ? proposa-t'-il. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'elle a fait sa demande de transfert et je n'ai toujours rien préparé... Non mais tu y crois, à ça !

Étant plus éloignés des chambres, il se permit de rire plus fortement. Il sortit de sa poche un billet qu'il fourra dans la machine à café devant lui. Il me tendit un gobelet chaud que la saveur sucrée m'empêcha de refuser et avec la monnaie rendue, il s'en commanda un autre.

\- Je serais beaucoup moins intransigeant que ta cheffe de service actuelle, mais je te demanderai sûrement de rester tard quelques soirs, si tes retards sont répétés bien sûr.

\- Oh, lâchai-je encore sous le choc, mais après une gorgée brûlante je me repris. Comment ne pas accepter ? Je veux dire... Oui, bien sûr.

\- Super, alors ! Dit-il en récupérant sa tasse en plastique. On va faire un excellent travail toi et moi. J'ai hâte de commencer.

\- Rien n'est encore sûr, informai-je en me tournant vers l'extérieur. Ça dépendra du directeur.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour ça. Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer l'expression de Mme Grace quand elle me verra débarquer à votre entretien ? Elle, qui pensait sans doute pouvoir se débarrasser de toi…

Cette fois, il me décocha un vrai sourire, qui se transforma en rire et qui se prolongea encore quelques secondes. Finalement, travailler avec lui n'allait peut-être pas être si pénible. Il plissa des yeux d'un bleu profond avant de s'excuser et continuer sa ronde. L'atmosphère légère dont je profitais à peine s'en alla avec lui, le suivant comme une immense bulle dont il était l'épicentre.

D'ailleurs, ne captant plus aucun mouvement, les ampoules finirent par s'éteindre les unes après les autres, m'enveloppant dans une obscurité oppressante. La même que celle de mon cauchemar. Seule et sans oreilles indiscrètes, c'était le moment ou jamais. Je dus m'encourager plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à la liste des contacts et de toucher enfin le nom qui ne quittait ni mes pensées, ni mes rêves. Une sonnerie interminable m'emplit les oreilles. Elle me parut si longue que je crus à une blague mais enfin elle prit fin et la pause silencieuse qui suivit ne fit rien pour m'aider à retrouver mon calme.

\- Bella ?

\- Edward, soupirai-je. Je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi, ça va. Et toi ? Que se passe-t'-il ?

\- Rien, mentis-je en dissimulant les trémolos dans ma voix. Je voulais juste savoir... Comment se passait votre soirée. Vous êtes toujours au lycée ?

Je n'étais pas familière avec ce genre de soirée étudiante, mais je m'attendais au moins à entendre de la musique assourdissante ainsi que des murmures de lycéens en fond sonore. Or si je percevais bien des personnes parlant juste à côté de lui, leur nombre réduit me laissait perplexe.

\- Non, nous avons préféré rentrer plus tôt que prévu, informa-t'-il sèchement.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas amusés ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Il y a eu un problème avec Esmée.

\- Esmée ? Comment va-t'-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle est un peu secouée... Mais ça va. Dis-moi, aurais-tu vu Jane récemment ?

D'un coup, je reconnu le timbre grave et sec pour ce qu'ils étaient : de la tension, de l'anxiété. De la colère, aussi ? Quel était le rapport entre Jane et Esmée ? S'étaient-elles... battues ? Je voyais mal la matriarche attitrée des Cullen, si douce et maternelle, attaquer qui que ce soit. Ou alors, Jane aurait-elle essayé de... ? Mais, pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi _Esmée_!

\- Ne me dis pas que... Jane s'en est pris à ta mère ?! Mais, c'est... Impossible.

Je terminai à peine ma phrase qu'un éclat de lucidité me frappa et une réponse évidente à cette question me vint. _Pourquoi Esmée ?_ Parce qu'il n'existait pas de plan plus diabolique ni plus efficace pour nous séparer, Edward et moi. Une sensation nauséeuse me frappa de nouveau.

\- Non, Jane ne l'a pas attaqué, rassura-t'-il. Esmée est saine et sauve et j'espère que ton amie l'est aussi.

\- Tu _espères_... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il hésita, faisant fuir l'énorme soulagement qui s'était emparé de moi. Puis, il se décida à parler :

\- Quand Esmée est partie, elle a laissé Jane avec plusieurs individus de la Réserve des Quileutes.

\- Ah, soufflai-je. Ça devait être Embry et d'autres amis à lui... Il n'y a rien à craindre. S'il te plaît, évite de me faire peur comme ça.

\- Ton amie le voit régulièrement ? Embry ? Elle semble tenir à lui mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de savoir ce que _lui_ pensait de cette relation. Penses-tu que ce soit sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr, m'avançai-je. Enfin,... Oui, il me semble. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Je n'avais pas vu mon amie aussi investie dans une relation qu'en ce moment. J'en étais heureuse pour elle, or, je ne fus absolument pas surprise d'entendre un juron étouffé à l'autre bout de la ligne. Encore et toujours cette haine entre Cullen et Quileutes...

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Jacob Black ?

\- Heu... non. Pas depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Et ce « Embry » ? Tu le croises souvent ?

\- Non, plus.

Au-dessus de moi, une porte claqua bruyamment et j'identifiai sans mal la provenance du bruit : le bureau de Carlisle Cullen. De l'autre côté de la ligne, les murmures diminuaient, augmentaient puis se taisaient, probablement en fonction d'une conversation houleuse dont je n'avais pas accès.

\- Je sais déjà que ta famille est en conflit avec les Quileutes, je veux savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux pas que Jane soit mêlée à vos querelles.

\- C'est impossible, Bella.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou il faudra que je le sache par moi-même ?

\- C'est exclu, tu m'entends ! vociféra-t'-il, faisant taire de nouveau les voix derrière lui. Ne te mêle pas de ça c'est extrêmement dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de...

\- De quoi, m'énervai-je tout en contrôlant le volume de ma voix. Si Jane court un danger avec Embry, je vais le savoir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il poussa un grognement plus désespéré qu'agressif qui me donna la chair de poule. Le brouillard qui entourait la relation entre les deux clans s'épaissit encore un peu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'un vampire pouvait considérer comme étant dangereux et réaliser cela renforça ma détermination à savoir il était peut-être temps d'aller voir mon ami mécano. Un aller-retour dans la forêt ne me prendrait même pas dix minutes.

La voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Alice retint une exclamation horrifiée et peu après, elle et celle d'Edward se fondirent l'une et l'autre dans un flot de paroles rapide et incompréhensible.

Pendant ce temps-là, une voiture démarra en trombe et je me précipitai à la fenêtre donnant vue sur l'accès au parking de l'hôpital : cette Mercedes sombre et rutilante était reconnaissable entre toutes les voitures de la ville.

\- Bella, tu es toujours là ? Réponds-moi.

\- Oui, murmurai-je, dérangée par le stress et la peur qui teintaient sa voix. Oui, je suis là.

\- C'est très important, alors écoute bien. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe mais il faut absolument que tu restes à l'écart de la forêt. Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Mais...

\- Dernière chose : évite autant que possible d'aller à la Réserve des Quileutes. Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, n'y va pas seule. Appelle-moi. Compris ?

\- Non ! Non, je n'y comprends rien, Edward !

\- Je sais, je sais... Fais ça pour moi. S'il te plaît ?

Aussi frustrée que me laissait cette situation, je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Malgré moi. En voulant connaître ce qui se cachait entre les deux clans, j'avais brièvement envisagé de rendre visite à Jake, sous prétexte de me renseigner sur l'état de ma voiture. Or, sitôt ma décision prise, Alice l'avait su et quoi qu'elle ait aperçu dans sa vision, cela avait été suffisant pour déclencher sa peur et celle d'Edward pour ma sécurité.

 _Allons bon !_

 _Étais-je devenue entre-temps le Petit Chaperon Rouge qui se risquait à rencontrer le Grand Méchant Loup en gambadant dans la forêt ? Oh, et puis quoi encore..._

\- Ton père vient de quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il semblait pressé.

\- Nous sommes au courant, je te remercie.

\- Tu me manques... Est-ce que tu passeras me voir bientôt ? Ou bien, je peux venir, si tu préfères.

Après mon cauchemar, j'aurai pris le risque de le revoir même entourée de sa famille. C'était probablement mieux pour sa sécurité, après tout.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

Sa voix de velours avait retrouvé un ton chaud et réconfortant. Une exclamation de dégoût se fit entendre derrière lui et je devinai sans mal de qui cela pouvait provenir. J'entendis un courant d'air pendant qu'il se déplaçait et moins d'une seconde plus tard, une autre porte claqua derrière lui.

\- Je viendrai dès que possible, Chérie. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est compliqué. Esmée préfère nous savoir tous réunis et en sécurité pendant au moins quelques heures.

\- Est-ce que... tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'Alice a vu ? Tentai-je en m'attendant à un refus.

\- Rien, répondit-il après un long silence.

\- Bon, j'ai compris. Je perds mon temps à te poser des questions, c'est ça ?

\- Je te dis la vérité, Bella. Elle ne voit rien. Nous sommes rentrés tôt parce qu'elle a eu une vision d'Esmée parlant avec Jane, puis plus rien. Son avenir avait disparu d'un coup. Il n'a commencé à réapparaître que très récemment. Et quand tu as décidé à l'instant de traverser la forêt pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, ton avenir aussi a disparu.

J'en restai sidérée, bouche bée, essayant de saisir le sens de ce qu'il me disait.

\- Disparu ? Tu veux dire que... je serais morte ?

\- Non, exprima-t'-il avec difficulté. Ce n'est forcément le cas puisque Esmée est avec nous et... attends une seconde... Jane vient de réapparaître à l'instant, elle aussi... Elle se dirige vers l'hôpital... elle t'attendra à la salle de repos du sixième étage...

Il se tut encore, à l'affut d'une vision qu'il lisait dans les pensées de sa sœur ou bien d'une discussion qui aurait retenu son attention. J'attendis patiemment, guettant la parcelle d'aura de mon amie.

\- Désolé, c'est peu la pagaille chez nous. Ça n'était jamais encore arrivé à Alice, donc tu comprends qu'elle soit (il murmura) _légèrement hystérique sur les bords_. (Puis, d'une voix normale) C'est comme si elle devenait aveugle de façon épisodique... C'est très perturbant et c'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande de limiter tes interactions avec les Quileutes...

\- Quel rapport entre eux et son don de prémonition ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient capables de... (Je retins mon souffle) d'entraver vos pouvoirs, eux aussi ? Comme je le fais avec toi ? Mais… Mais, c'est…

Me vint l'image de Jake, Embry et Quil, réunis autour de Seth, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Des jeunes garçons dans le corps d'hommes, qui ne prenaient rien au sérieux et étaient susceptibles de rire de tout. Et puis, soudain, le Dr Cullen était arrivé et les jeunes hommes insouciants avaient été remplacés par d'autres individus imposants de par leur taille immense, mais aussi par leur agressivité et leur haine. Leur envie de tuer.

Et maintenant ? Seth s'y était mis ?

« _Les gènes_ » ? Mais, quelle sorte de gènes pouvait causer une croissance si fulgurante et développer une haine soudaine pour des vampires ?

\- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, reprit Edward me faisant sursauter. Sans Alice, nous nageons en pleine incertitude et nous ne pouvons absolument pas nous le permettre. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu restais à l'écart de tout risque... Il n'y a rien de drôle, Bella !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Rester à l'écart du danger pour moi ? Il aurait été plus facile de plonger dans l'océan sans se mouiller.

\- Oui, désolée. Je ne voulais pas... t'offenser. C'est juste que... Oublie ça.

\- Carlisle est arrivé.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter dans ce cas.

\- Je te recontacte dès que possible. Reste près de ton téléphone, surtout.

J'acquiesçai à peine quand la ligne se coupa. Ce fut une conversation pesante et étrange qui me laissa avec plus de questions que de réponses. Préférant prendre les escaliers, je montai les étages me séparant du sixième et me dirigeai vers la salle de repos. Vide. On ne m'avait pas précisé le moment de sa venue, juste qu'elle viendrait. Forte heureusement, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire cette nuit et je m'assis, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre. Un coin de ma tête rejouait la conversation téléphonique et passait au peigne fin chaque intonation, hésitations, et mots employés pour y dénicher des indices à propos de ce secret. L'autre partie de moi attendait, comptait les minutes, admirait les éclairs qui transperçaient le ciel noir, attendait encore.

Peut-être quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Je penchai la tête sur le dossier de la chaise et fermai les yeux, tentant au maximum de détendre mon visage. Brady entra dans la pièce mais après trois pas, il s'arrêta et je sentis son regard sur moi sûrement venait-il de remarquer ma présence. Je ne pouvais pas parler avec lui en cet instant. Il m'aurait été difficile de simuler un quelconque intérêt pour ses blagues ou ses sujets de discussion, aussi passionnants soient-ils, après ce que je venais d'entendre d'Edward. J'entendis un briquet qu'on allumait puis une longue inspiration. La fumée âcre ne tarda pas à me piquer le nez, mais je maintins ma rigidité. Il soupira et rebroussa chemin en refermant très doucement derrière lui.

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux, fixant l'endroit où il était, une seconde auparavant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce type, un médecin de surcroît, s'en griller une de temps en temps. Encore moins dans un établissement de santé.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je distraite. Je t'attendais.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, poursuivit-elle en quittant sa position accroupie sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ton _petit-ami_ voulait sûrement savoir pourquoi je discutais avec sa mère adoptive.

Je tiquai sur le relent amer causé par le mot « petit-ami » mais je préférai éviter une dispute. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi... aussi... « Détendue » n'était pas le terme le plus adéquat. Il me semblait que « résignée » convenait mieux, même si de temps en temps, un froncement de sourcil venait souligner son malaise face à cette réalité.

\- Mon petit-ami est probablement déjà au courant de ce que vous vous êtes dit.

\- Penses-tu qu'Esmée ait eu l'occasion de le lui raconter de vive voix ?

\- Hé ben...

\- Ou alors, l'a-t'-il lu dans ses pensées ?

 _Oh merde..._

J'ouvris puis refermai la bouche, consciente de mon air bête. Je cherchai désespérément une explication qui saurait me sauver tout en maintenant le calme étrange qui émanait d'elle. Rien ne me vint. Finalement, je décidai d'acquiescer et d'attendre la suite. Elle m'ignora superbement, tandis qu'elle parcourait la pièce, la démarche assurée comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle fit le tour de la salle de repos, ouvrit le réfrigérateur que nous utilisions en commun avant de le refermer presqu'aussitôt.

\- Il y a une machine à café dans le couloir, proposai-je d'un ton léger.

Pas de réponse. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêta devant elle comme si elle voulait être sûre que nous étions seule, puis poursuivit son tour de la pièce. Enfin, elle prit un siège le plus éloigné du mien et s'y installa. Ce silence était en train de me tuer. Dès le moment où elle avait suggéré qu'elle connaissait le pouvoir d'Edward, mon rythme cardiaque s'était arrêté de lui-même. Et soudain, elle, qui fixait le mur en face d'elle, tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Je ne suis pas venue me disputer avec toi. Ça fait un moment que je tourne en rond dans le ciel... en réfléchissant à toutes tes histoires...

Elle soupira et croisa lentement les jambes.

\- Tu comptais me le dire ?

\- Pas avant un moment, avouai-je à mi-voix.

\- Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance, marmonna-t'-elle plus pour elle que pour moi. Je peux le comprendre.

Je serrai les dents, me défendant de répondre. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais lui dire, tant pour la blesser comme elle m'avait blessé que pour effacer la mélancolie que j'entendais dans chacun de ses mots.

\- C'est vrai, poursuivit-elle, honteuse. Tu avais changé depuis quelques temps et je n'ai pas réussi à en saisir la cause. Et puis, quand j'ai su, je t'ai bêtement repoussé. Je n'ai pas su être présente quand tu en avais le plus besoin.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

\- Oui, mais certaines sont plus pardonnables que d'autres, sourit-elle tristement. Est-ce que tu saurais me pardonner… ces erreurs ?

Prise de court, je ne sus que répondre. Edward avait raison il lui fallait juste du temps. J'étais si soulagée que je peinais à y croire. Et pourtant, elle essayait bel et bien de me faire ses excuses.

\- Jane, je, bégayai-je. Bien sûr ! Oui, je te pardonne.

Je me levai pour aller la rejoindre quand elle me stoppa d'une main levée.

\- Attends une seconde. J'aimerais que les choses soient claires. Tu es mon amie, ma petite sœur... Je ne supporterai pas de continuer à vivre dans cette famille avec un mur entre nous.

Un mur qui n'aurait bientôt plus aucune raison d'être, soupirai-je d'aise.

\- Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais que tout soit comme avant.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je vais faire des efforts... Avec _lui._ Et le reste de sa famille, bien sûr. Je te promets de ne plus jamais attenter à sa vie.

\- Merci, souris-je en avançant. C'était tout ce que...

\- Minute, me stoppa-t'-elle de nouveau. Je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que vous vous voyiez mais... Il y a des limites à ce que je peux comprendre, toutefois. À ce que je peux supporter.

\- Et... quelles sont ces limites ? Interrogeai-je, refroidie d'un coup.

\- Quand on est ensemble, toi et moi, je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, ni de ce que vous faites en couple, ni de ce que vous prévoyez de faire tous les deux dans les jours qui viennent, etc... et si vous vous embrassez ? S'il vous plait, pas devant moi… Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

\- On te dégoûte tant que ça ? dis-je avec colère.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se firent plus éloquents que sa langue.

\- Encore une chose.

\- Quoi ? Grognai-je

\- Bree. Elle est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que je me retrouve avec une sœur en moins ? Ou pour qu'elle me dévisage avec le même dégoût que toi car elle saura que j'aime _embrasser_ un vampire ?

J'eus le plaisir de la voir baisser les yeux, mas je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait de honte ou si elle réfléchissait simplement.

\- Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, en y réfléchissant bien, commença-t'-elle lentement, c'était que tu m'aies caché toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, j'aurais été en colère... Peut-être même que je ne t'aurais pas cru sur le coup... Mais, si tu m'en avais parlé avant, j'aurais mieux réagi. Je pense.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes d'une autre manière, plutôt que… Comme ça.

\- J'aurais voulu le savoir de _ta_ bouche, s'énerva-t'-elle. Pas d'une autre manière... De toi ! C'est ce qui m'a fait croire que tu n'étais probablement pas toi-même, sur l'instant. Mais, non... C'était bien toi, et tu avais décidé de me cacher... De _me_ cacher ÇA !

Je relâchai ma lèvre inférieure que mes dents torturaient depuis un moment, prête à reconnaître mes torts. De toute façon, il était impossible de savoir assurément si elle l'aurait mieux pris, l'eut-elle su par moi, mais je décidai de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Moi, aussi, dit-elle en se levant. Tellement désolée.

Mon amertume s'effaça quelque peu quand elle me prit dans ses bras. Notre relation n'était pas aussi optimale qu'auparavant mais nous étions sur la bonne voie, d'après moi. Quand nous nous décollâmes l'une de l'autre, elle me dévisagea durement pendant quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête et son masque de dureté se fendit d'un léger sourire. Quoi qu'Esmée ait pu lui dire tout à l'heure, je l'en remerciais chaleureusement.

\- Il faut que tu parles à Bree. Dès que possible.

\- Bree, d'accord, marmonnai-je, mal assurée. Et les autres ?

J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase qu'elle me gratifia d'une grimace explicite.

\- Il vaut mieux attendre un peu pour mettre les garçons et Maggie au courant. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils se seront tellement habitués à la présence des Cullen que leur réaction sera moins violente...

Je levai un sourcil cependant qu'elle pinçait les lèvres. Notre manque de conviction ne pouvait être plus évident. J'évitais de lui dire que ça avait été mon plan aussi, la concernant : attendre et voir comment la situation évoluerait, espérer pour le meilleur et crouler en silence sous le poids de mon secret. Certes, la révélation faite à Jane n'avait pas été des plus optimales, mais j'étais contente qu'elle sache. Et à présent qu'elle essayait de l'accepter, la pression qui emprisonnait ma poitrine diminua quelque peu.

Plus tard, j'eus droit à un « Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » sur un ton grave, accompagné d'un air dramatique. Là encore, je n'eus pas besoin de répondre et l'étirement de ses lèvres ne suffit pas à faire disparaître l'inquiétude de ses traits. Je décidai de donc de changer de sujet pour un plus urgent.

\- Tu as vu Embry, ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais elle confirma tout de même.

\- Oui. À l'origine, nous avions rendez-vous juste tous les deux, mais ses amis l'ont suivi. Sûrement pour découvrir qui était la mystérieuse inconnue avec qui il sortait depuis quelques temps.

L'expression rêveuse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler avec difficulté m'indiqua qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Je trouvai soudain l'anxiété d'Edward exagérée, mais je poursuivis mes questions néanmoins.

\- Ils n'ont pas été déçus en te voyant, j'imagine. Tu as dû leur en mettre plein la vue.

\- Déçus, je ne sais pas, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. En tout cas je m'attendais à une autre réaction de leur part.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« _Elle va bien. J'espère que ton amie aussi_ ».

Je me rassurai en cherchant et en échouant à trouver une quelconque trace de bagarre ou d'attaque sur les habits de mon amie. Je me sentis même stupide. Sans la voix anxieuse d'Edward pour me stresser, je réfléchissais mieux : bien que la nature des Quileutes soit toujours aussi étrange et inconnue, il s'agissait de Jane après tout ! Des années devaient s'être écroulées depuis la dernière fois où elle avait perdu un combat, même inégal et en sa défaveur.

Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait menacer un vampire et une Phoenix, à part un autre Phoenix... Ou un autre vampire. Et Embry, Jacob, Seth et tous les autres Indiens, bien que costauds pour des humains ne correspondaient ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me regarder de travers pendant toute la soirée, se souvint-elle. On aurait dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher de moi. Heureusement qu'Embry était là, sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à leur dire d'aller se faire...

\- Tu ignores pourquoi ? Coupai-je mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher cette attitude chez eux ? Tu n'aurais pas fait... ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Ils étaient déjà de mauvais poil avant que je ne vienne à leur rencontre. Tu aurais dû voir leur façon de fixer Esmée... C'était très bizarre.

\- Et qu'a fait Esmée ? Voulus-je savoir après avoir dégluti.

\- Rien. Elle est simplement montée dans sa voiture et elle a démarré aussitôt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effrayée... Et par une bande d'adolescents, en plus ! Je n'y comprenais rien...

\- Ce n'est probablement pas juste une bande d'adolescents normaux, dans ce cas. Jane, tu n'as probablement rien fait de mal. Mis à part, te faire voir avec elle. Les Quileutes _détestent_ les Cullen...

\- Ouais, ce que tout être normalement constitué devrait faire...

Mon regard noir la convainquit de cesser ses railleries pour un temps et elle poursuivit sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Passons. Y'aurait-il une raison spécifique à cela ?

\- Les Quileutes détestent les _vampires_ , chuchotai-je si bas qu'elle dut pencher la tête vers moi.

Elle resta interdite si longtemps que j'hésitai à répéter ma phrase. Elle se réanima enfin et enchaina plusieurs expressions interloquées auxquelles je répondis par un hochement de la tête constant.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Ils savent ?! Comment ?!

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Mais, comment _toi_ tu sais tout ça ?

Je soupirai, agacée contre moi-même de lui avoir caché tant de choses depuis la confrontation dont j'avais été témoin dans la chambre de Seth entre Jacob, ses amis et le Docteur Cullen, jusqu'à la possibilité que les Indiens affectent les pouvoirs d'Alice, sans oublier l'étrange métamorphose de Seth et la distance entre lui et le Docteur. Bien sûr une fois mon résumé terminé, son ton cynique me montra à quel point elle désapprouvait mon silence sur toute cette histoire.

\- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Tu sais tout ce que je sais, promis-je.

\- Et Edward s'oppose à ce que tu ailles à la Réserve ? Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas juste... de la jalousie ? Ou une possessivité exagérée ? Tu sais à quel point les vampires sont...

\- Non, ils semblaient tous réellement inquiets au téléphone. Lui, comme Alice et... Le Docteur a filé les rejoindre tout à l'heure. Probablement à cause de sa femme. La situation est grave, Jane ! Et inutile de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre aux Cullen ils ne diront rien.

Un creux s'était formé entre ses sourcils cependant qu'elle faisait les cents pas devant moi. À la fenêtre, elle observa un instant le temps se déchaîner avant de lâcher d'une voix rauque.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Ils savent que ce sont des vampires et ils ne disent rien…

 _Peut-être ont-ils essayé ? Mais, franchement… Qui les croirait ?!_

\- Embry... n'a rien dit quand il a vu Esmée te quitter ? Hésitai-je.

\- Il voulait savoir si je la connaissais bien, et si je lui avais parlé. Évidemment, il m'a conseillé de garder mes distances avec la famille Cullen.

Puis, elle fit une imitation si fidèle à la voix de son ami de cœur qu'elle m'arracha un sourire inattendu.

\- « _Ces gars-là, ils sont dangereux. Vaut mieux pas s'approcher d'eux... Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ma Puce._ »

\- C'est à peu près le conseil que m'a donné Edward à leur propos. Il s'inquiétait pour toi aussi...

Je m'interrompis en entendant le rire méprisant qu'elle laissa échapper.

\- Désolée... Quels dangers peuvent bien représenter les Quileutes pour des vampires ? Ce ne sont que des humains. Par contre, Embry a raison de les craindre. Et si les Cullen sont à l'instant même en train de préparer une attaque, il faut les tenir au courant... Immédiatement.

\- Jane, si les Cullen voulaient vraiment leur mort, ils auraient attaqué depuis longtemps déjà, répondis-je angoissée. Le Docteur m'a parlé d'une trêve avec les ancêtres des Quileutes. C'est probablement ce qui les empêche de mener toute offensive, à l'heure actuelle.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, menaça-t'-elle. Je ne laisserai pas Embry se faire tuer...

\- Moi non plus ! Je ferai tout pour empêcher ça, peu importe ce qu'en pensera Edward. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'est pas question d'un affrontement direct. J'en suis sûre.

Je me figeai, en entendant une succession de bruits dans les étages. _Peut-être avais-je parlé trop fort ? Ah bravo !_ Mais, un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que l'aube ne devait plus être bien loin. Les médecins et infirmiers se levaient simplement pour effectuer leur dernier tour de garde. Au bout d'un long silence, je pesai le pour et le contre concernant la poursuite de cette discussion ici. Bien qu'aucune de nous ne veuille d'une nouvelle dispute, les tensions pouvaient facilement revenir et faire empirer la situation déjà instable entre nous.

\- Jane ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est certaine de la nature… purement humaine d'Embry ?

Son expression n'était pas agressive mais la froideur de ses traits me poussa à examiner soigneusement chacun de mes mots.

\- Je veux dire... je n'ai jamais vu de poussée de croissance aussi fulgurante chez un humain. Et ça ne semble pas atteindre une seule personne... Mais, tout un groupe ! Et puis, il y a leur température corporelle... une véritable fièvre de cheval qui aurait au moins dû assommer n'importe quel autre humain ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte ! Pourtant, Jake, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas d'Embry aussi, pètent la forme.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle se contentait de m'analyser froidement et je dus réprimer un frisson.

\- Enfin... Tu as bien dû remarquer... leur aura.

\- Leur aura...

\- Oui, fis-je agacée. Elle est beaucoup plus imposante que celle d'un simple humain.

\- Et donc, pour toi, ce sont des monstres soudainement ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Alors que veux-tu dire ? lâcha-t'-elle, énervée. Bella, c'est toi qui sors avec un monstre… Pas moi !

Autour de nous, la température s'éleva brusquement de plusieurs degrés à tel point que l'air se mit à vibrer. Avec une lenteur délibérée, Jane pointa du doigt la porte qui laissait entrevoir au sol des ombres passant et repassant.

 _Ok… Du calme…_

\- Je veux simplement dire, repris-je d'une voix calme, que j'aimerais que tu restes prudente quand tu es avec eux.

Nous nous affrontâmes, sans que je ne sache exactement dans quel but. Essayait-elle de me dire quelque chose ? Que je n'étais qu'une hypocrite ? Oui, peut-être. Ou alors peut-être était-elle en train de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Toutes les bizarreries que je venais de citer avaient dû la frapper autant que moi. Elle passait facilement des heures avec Embry et sans doute lui avait-elle déjà demandé la raison de tout cela. Et sans doute, Embry s'était fait aussi évasif avec elle qu'Edward avec moi, sur le sujet.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander confirmation. Deux personnes s'apprêtaient à rentrer et les heures de visite ne commenceraient pas avant deux bonnes heures. Si on trouvait Jane ici... Je pouvais dire adieu à mon nouveau poste.

\- Jane ?

\- J'ai compris, Bella. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur cette affaire. On se voit plus tard, OK?

\- Ouais.

La poignée commença à tourner et une jeune femme aux ailes d'argent prit la place qu'occupait Jane. Je pouvais presque voir à travers sa consistance fantomatique. De nouveau accroupie à la fenêtre, elle me fit face et l'éclat de ses yeux en amande s'intensifia tel deux phares contrastant avec sa peau foncée. Elle disparut en un courant d'air.

Le reste de la matinée passa en coup de vent. Trop préoccupée par mes pensées, je fus à peine consciente de mon environnement. Bien sûr, c'était toujours au moment où on aimerait rester tranquille que tout le monde semblait prendre un intérêt soudain à converser avec vous. Tant bien que mal, je m'efforçai de sourire, de secouer la tête lorsque je le jugeai nécessaire et m'efforçai de sourire encore. Il était compréhensible que certains souhaitent me faire leurs adieux, connaissant bien les relations tendues que j'entretenais avec Mme Grace. Mais, la conversation ne pouvait s'empêcher de dériver sur le départ précipité du Docteur Cullen, cette nuit, et la distance qui le séparait un peu plus de ses collègues depuis la guérison miracle d'un de ses patients. Lassée de tous ces commérages, j'esquivai l'interrogatoire d'une jeune médecin et partis dans le sens opposé sans me retourner. Sur les nerfs, je guettais sans arrêt l'heure de ma délivrance et par chance, je réussi à éviter ma cheffe... Mais, pas Seth.

J'arrivai dans sa chambre où, à travers la fenêtre, l'aurore tentait désespérément de percer les nuages chargés de pluies. Appuyé contre la tête de lit, il semblait m'attendre. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise avec lui. Ce n'était plus le garçonnet, joyeux, innocent ( _inoffensif ?_ ) que j'avais connu. L'homme, mûr et sûr de lui, m'étudiait paisiblement. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi alors qu'trois jours auparavant, ses traits étaient empreints de tristesse et de résignation.

\- Salut, Bella.

Même sa voix avait muée, plus grave, plus masculine.

\- Hey, Seth. Comment s'est passé ta nuit ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai dormi comme un loir.

\- Oui, souris-je. Tous les étages t'ont entendu, d'ailleurs.

\- Ah zut. T'aurais dû me réveiller !

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je changeai la taie de ses oreillers avant de les reformer en tapant légèrement dessus. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne me quitta pas de ses yeux sombres, se décidant à parler pour se raviser aussitôt.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Jake ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir posé cette question.

\- Ah, dit-il, gêné. Désolé. J'voulais pas être indiscret. C'est juste que… j'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles d'eux ces temps-ci. Et quand j'en demande à ma mère, elle m'répond que j'aurais tout mon temps pour les voir et discuter avec eux.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas passés ici ? voulus-je savoir.

\- La dernière fois remonte à une semaine. Quil et Embry sont restés quinze minutes, à peine. Et Jake semblait tellement crevé qu'il s'est endormi, un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour être aussi fatigué ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans cacher son agacement.

\- Je pensais qu'il trainait avec toi. Du moins, je l'espérais... Ça se passe bien entre vous deux ?

Je me détournai de ses yeux remplis d'espoir (et de sous-entendus) et continuai à disposer des couvertures à changer.

\- Parait qu'il se charge de ta voiture en rade, pas vrai ? Alors, certains potes ont pensé que… ben, peut-être que... Hein ?

Il préféra laisser la suite en suspens, en bougeant des sourcils. Était-ce une habitude chez eux ? En tout cas, ça ne manquait jamais de me faire rire.

\- Heu, oui… Il s'est gentiment proposé mais… Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. Et puis, Jake doit sûrement s'occuper de son père aussi. Je crois qu'il est en fauteuil roulant, non ?

\- Ouais, mais j'crois pas que ce soit ça… Il ne répond jamais à son portable et il n'est presque jamais chez lui quand je l'appelle.

\- Au moins, tu pourras bientôt découvrir ce qu'il cache, relançai-je avec plus d'entrain. Quand pars-tu ?

\- Cet après-midi, soupira-t'-il.

\- Oh, si tôt ! m'étonnai-je. J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus heureux que ça. Oh, allez, Seth… Tu vas bientôt pouvoir marcher, profiter de ta familles, de tes amis… Retourner en cours ! Fais-moi un sourire au moins…

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'une grimace, mais, après avoir utilisé mon regard de chien battu (que je lui avais emprunté, d'ailleurs), il s'esclaffa, criant à l'injustice.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-il, une fois calmé. Ça va faire bizarre, sans te voir tous les jours.

\- Toi aussi, Seth, avouai-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras.

Il entoura ses bras forts contre moi et son aura fut si intense qu'elle semblait noyer la mienne. Je me maîtrisai autant que possible pour ne pas céder à l'instant qui me poussait à serrer trop fort, ou à initier tout autre mouvement qui entraînerait sa mort. Je m'écartai et ébouriffai ses cheveux qui lui tombaient encore sur le front.

\- Ça te va bien, les cheveux longs.

\- Je trouve aussi. Tu pourrais en toucher un mot à ma mère ? Elle n'arrête pas de me demander de les couper…

Je ne restai que quelques minutes supplémentaires, prétextant une dose de travail inexistante pour prendre congé. En sortant de sa chambre, je jetai encore un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, m'attendant à recevoir un coup de fil désespéré d'Alice ou d'Edward. Car j'étais plus déterminée que jamais à savoir ce qui arrivait aux membres de la tribu indienne.

Plus tard, je me retrouvai devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. S'il ne pleuvait plus, le vent avait doublé en intensité et faisait entendre sa colère à travers les bois environnants en un vacarme incessant. À cela s'ajoutait une couche nuageuse si dense qu'on aurait l'impression d'être en début de soirée plutôt qu'en matinée. Je rabattis ma capuche et me dirigeai lentement vers l'abris-bus situé à une centaine de mètres de moi.

La réunion qui était censée marquer la fin de mon contrat de travail dans cet hôpital s'était déroulée de loin. Les images et les sons dans mon souvenir étaient atténués comme si je les avais perçus à travers une paroi faiblement fumée. Dès mon entrée dans le bureau du directeur, j'avais eu droit aux œillades suspectes de ma cheffe, qui ne comprenait pas la présence de son collègue Brady. Mais, lorsque le directeur lui donna la parole, elle parut oublier ce détail et ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'elle commença ses commentaires sur ma prestation durant ces derniers mois. Elle se permit même quelques compliments et des remarques agréables (auxquels je n'avais jamais doit lorsque nous étions seules), toutefois, mes retards, mes distances avec le personnel et mes rêvasseries démontraient un manque capital d'investissement dans mon travail.

\- Avez-vous rencontré des problèmes avec vos collègues, Mlle Swan ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

 _Vous avez simplement décidé d'engager un vampire végétarien comme médecin… Mais, ça ne me dérange plus tellement._

\- Mme Grace et le Docteur Brady, ci présent, s'accordent tous deux sur un point : l'importance de la communication est la clé d'une bonne entente parmi le personnel. Et un personnel heureux signifie des patients bien mieux entourés et prompt à la guérison. Pensez-vous pouvoir travailler sur ce point de votre personnalité ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, mentis-je. Je ferai des efforts pour être… plus sociable.

\- Voilà une très bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Stephan ? Mlle Swan, vous intégrerez dès lundi l'équipe du Docteur Brady. Vous serez en charge des demandes administratives des patients du deuxième étage, mais aussi de leur confort et leur bien-être. Comme il me le faisait remarquer, votre travail ne différera pas beaucoup de celui que vous effectuiez avec Mme Grace.

\- Mais, Charles, je…, s'étrangla mon ancienne cheffe. Je ne comprends pas. Que… Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

\- J'ai eu des retours plutôt positifs à propos de Mlle Swan. Le Docteur Brady et le Docteur Cullen s'accordent pour attester que c'est un bon élément pour notre établissement. Je peux comprendre que la distance de votre collègue vous incombe, Mme Grâce. Toutefois, si Brady ne voit pas d'inconvénient à intégrer Mlle Swan, qui a déjà une expérience conséquente de notre façon de travailler, quelle raison aurais-je de m'y opposer ?

Brady me lança un clin d'œil malicieux, auquel je répondis par un faux air réjoui. Il y avait à peine deux jours, j'aurais probablement sauté de joie à l'idée de garder ma place : je n'aurais pas à rendre mon appartement, ce qui signifiait que je gardais mon intimité. Intimité qu'Edward pouvait venir partager quand bon lui semblait. Je pouvais aussi payer les réparations de ma voiture et donner un supplément à Jacob pour son dévouement. Or, à présent, mon immense soulagement n'atteignait pas le dixième de ce que j'avais espéré. Il en était de même pour l'air sidéré de Mme Grace. Rien ne parvenait à me faire quitter ma torpeur.

Un bruit de moto me ramena à l'instant présent. Sans un mot, Jane me balança un casque que je rattrapai en vol. Pourquoi pas ? Une balade à moto ne pouvait que me faire du bien, après tout.

\- Allez, grimpe, dit-elle en rabattant sa visière.

Je pouvais compter sur mon amie pour profiter pleinement d'une balade en plein air. Une fois sur la nationale humide, elle se fit un plaisir d'accélérer en effectuant une roue arrière. Plusieurs voitures klaxonnèrent longuement après notre passage et nous nous moquâmes des insultes envoyées par les conducteurs excédés. Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, nous revîmes sur la route sinueuse menant à chez moi, elle enchaina les virages sans ralentir. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant notre immeuble avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. J'envisageais sérieusement d'échanger ma voiture contre une moto quand une bourrasque tenta de nous désarçonner.

Je me figeai, analysant les informations olfactives qui m'atteignaient de plein fouet. Je passai outre l'odeur de terre et de goudron mouillés, j'ignorai le parfum puissant provenant probablement d'un fauve qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. De loin, un bruit sourd me parvint : mon sac à dos s'était détaché de mes épaules et gisait au sol. Qu'importe. Rien de tout cela ne comptait, à part la saveur sucrée qui découlait de l'odeur typique d'un vampire. Et comble du bonheur, cela ne ressemblait en rien aux traces des Cullen.

\- Bella, appela Jane. Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Un vampire…

\- Où ça ? Sursauta-t'-elle.

\- Pas loin d'ici.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai à plusieurs mètres du sol et je survolais le voisinage. Mes ailes battirent dans le vide alors que je recherchai désespérément la flagrance qui avait fait exploser tout contrôle en moi, le réduisant à néant. D'où venait ce vent ?

\- Attends. Ne pars pas toute seule !

Je retins avec peine un cri frustré, en me rendant compte que les bourrasques ne cessaient de changer de direction : une fois, elles provenaient de ma droite, puis, elles tentaient de me désarçonner par au-dessus… Puis, par derrière... Je sentis Jane se transformer et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes instincts prennent le dessus. La fusillant du regard, je lâchai un grondement sonore, caché par l'explosion d'un éclair rouge feu à quelques mètres de nous. Je tentai de la perdre dans la couche épaisse de nuages noirs. _Pas question qu'elle me vole ma proie ! Elle était à moi !_ De gigantesques vortex, de la taille d'immeubles, dansaient sur un rythme endiablé et tentaient sans succès de nous entrainer dans leur tourbillon. Comme pour freiner ma course, le ciel fut parcouru d'une multitude de zébrures lumineuses et assourdissantes. J'en étais cernée et l'une d'elles tenta même de me transpercer rien d'autre qu'un léger picotement sur mes ailes. Je filai plein ouest, traversant les cumulonimbus, contournant les plus violents et les plus déchainés. Je sentais encore sa présence derrière moi, mais plus distante cependant.

Je parcourus une centaine de kilomètres en ligne droite avant de piquer une tête en direction du sol. Je délaissai soudain le monde des nuages et presqu'aussitôt, la verdure se précipita à ma rencontre, espérant un crash spectaculaire. Je me redressai à temps et touchai terre. Je filai à travers les arbres dans le sens opposé à celui du vent, laissant mes jambes et parfois mes ailes me mener où bon leur semblaient. Du moment qu'à la fin de la balade, je _le_ retrouvais. _Il fallait que je le retrouve. Il m'était indispensable de le pister et de l'avoir pour moi. Pour moi seule !_

Un hurlement de bête terrible s'éleva dans les bois. Je sentis la vibration sonore se répercuter jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. _Ça_ , quoi que fus, venait de ma gauche et j'en fus si déconcertée que je diminuai involontairement ma vitesse. Je frissonnai involontairement. _Qu'est-ce que c'était !_

La puissance de ce cri me laissait aisément supposer une taille et une puissance particulièrement titanesque. Personne à Forks ne parlait d'un monstre tapi dans les bois… Un tel animal pouvait-il vivre dans cette forêt sans que personne n'en ait entendu parler ? _Oh ! Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Edward ne voulait pas que je…_

J'avais retrouvé la trace et elle prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de ma faim. Je me rapprochais de lui, je n'en doutais plus mes ardeurs triplèrent et mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. La chose qui avait crié, pouvait bien attendre… _Oui, elle attendrait !_ Jamais je ne m'étais aventurée aussi loin dans la forêt : j'étais plus proche du territoire des Quileutes que de celui de Forks. Si je continuais sur ma lancée, le littoral et l'océan pacifique me seraient bientôt visibles. Cela voudrait aussi dire la fin de ma traque ( _Ggrrrr !_ ), car il était difficile et même dangereux de défier un vampire dans l'eau. Mes aptitudes au combat seraient réduites alors que les siennes ne perdraient pas en performances. Étais-je désespérément affamée à ce point ?

 _Bien entendu !_

Bien que l'air marin commence à s'intensifier autour moi, je ne ralentis à aucun moment. Je suivis la piste qui dévia de trente-huit degrés vers le sud et je me retrouvai à survoler un endroit moins riche en végétation. Les grands arbres avaient laissé place à quelques buissons touffus et autres arbrisseaux étirés vers le haut. Au moment où j'aperçus une trouée dans la flore environnante, le même hurlement déchirant de bête brisa le silence, jusqu'alors dérangé uniquement par le vent, le tonnerre et le ressac lointain. Un grognement puis un craquement sec me parvinrent, suivit par un autre hurlement de chien torturé. Un énorme, _énooorme_ chien si on prenait en compte la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

Je déboulai dans la clairière et emportée par mon élan, j'atterris brutalement sur la paroi rocheuse d'une falaise qui refermait naturellement l'espace à découvert. L'impact de mes pieds sur la roche produisit un immense nuage de poussière blanche, obstruant ma vision. Le bruit se répercuta dans le lointain, produisant des échos fantomatiques. Je relevai la tête du cratère formé à mes pieds et je commençai à descendre à quatre pattes, toujours accrochée à la paroi verticale de la falaise. Le nuage se dissipa et je me figeai. Pas une, mais deux paires d'yeux écarlates rencontrèrent les miens et le peu de contrôle que je possédais encore sur moi-même vola en éclat.

Un grondement sinistre et impatient se fit entendre à travers la clairière.

 _Mon_ grondement. Qui ne signifiait qu'une chose...

 _À table…_

* * *

 **Déjà la fin de ce chapitre! Le suivant prendra moins de temps à être publié, étant déjà partiellement écrit.**

 **Vous avez une idée de qui est l'énoooorme chien qu'a entendu Bella ? D'ailleurs, quelle sera la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'ils se reverront ? Une idée ?**

 **A très bientôt!**


	21. Trêve Volatile

**La suite du chapitre 20... Enjoy !**

* * *

 **21) Trêve Volatile**

L'impatience et la faim me dévoraient à chaque seconde passée, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Je restai figée, succombant presque à la sensation d'être déchirée en deux

 _Recule !_

 _Non !_

 _Re…CULE !_

 _NON !_

J'avais ma proie… Non, _mes_ proies… _Encore mieux !_ Deux spécimens aux yeux rubis m'étudiaient avec autant de hargne que d'incompréhension. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure brune ne pouvait avoir plus de quatorze ans en apparence. Et la femme, blonde aux cheveux courts, avait dû être transformée dans sa trentaine. Un saut et ce serait la fin. La fin de leur existence, la fin de ma douleur. Mes ailes vibrèrent d'impatience.

La femme laissa échapper un sifflement rageur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Johnny ?

\- Va savoir.

Seulement, il y avait ce… Ce truc. Cette bête immense qui me répugnait tant par son odeur de fauve trop forte que par ses dents immenses dépassant de ses babines. Le plus gros animal que je n'aie jamais vu agonisait entre deux créatures immondes. L'une d'elles tenait sa patte qui formait un angle inquiétant.

 _Un chien géant…_

 _Un loup... ?_

Je ne pouvais le décrire autrement, c'était un loup géant. Un loup doté d'une fourrure épaisse et sombre qui tirait sur le marron foncé. Affalé sur son flanc, il me saisissait par son regard trop intelligent pour être celui d'un simple animal. Sa langue sortait de sa gueule ouverte, et son souffle court s'échappait en fines buées dans l'air froid.

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

Je bougeais de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Puis de quelques-uns vers la gauche… Je ne rêvais pas et la surprise me frappa violemment. Ces grands yeux noirs ne quittaient pas mon visage : il me voyait ! Sous cette forme, aucun animal, ni aucun humain n'était supposé me voir. Je devais être aussi visible qu'un courant d'air ! Or, au plus profond de son regard, je lisais sans mal la supplication qui m'était destinée. Mais, ce qui me stupéfiait d'autant plus, c'était la façon dont il ne cessait de parcourir mon visage. À la manière de quelqu'un qui essaieraient de se remémorer une connaissance perdue de vue.

 _Ce regard… Il m'était si familier et en même temps, tellement étranger._

\- Pas question que je touche ça, râla le dit Johnny les traits dégoûtés en désignant l'animal. Ça sent trop mauvais ! Par contre, elle…

\- Fais gaffe, avertit l'inconnue. Il se passe des trucs bizarres dans cette forêt. On ne sait pas ce que…

\- Pfftt ! C'est bon, tais-toi. Tu me saoules.

Le jeune garçon, exaspéré, s'éloigna de sa complice et lâcha une des pattes arrières du… du loup. Avec une excitation nouvelle, je l'observai s'approcher de moi.

\- Alors, ma Jolie. Descends un peu qu'on fasse conn…

 _Tu parles trop,_ pensai-je pendant que je filai vers lui. Je passai en un flash entre ses jambes et un brusque bruit de métal déchiré se fit délicieusement entendre. Il fut presqu'aussi agréable que le hurlement effaré mêlé de souffrance qui suivit. La femme eut à peine le temps de faire un pas quand je la projetai contre un arbre qui ne résista pas et se fracassa en deux. Elle se releva et tenta de me faire face. _Bien, j'aimais les défis avant un bon repas._ Mais, ses compétences en combat se révélèrent très vite limitées. J'évitai un uppercut et un autre coup de poing. Je contrattaquai en lançant une boule de feu qui explosa contre son épaule gauche et lui ôta son bras. La douleur, et peut-être aussi la peur, lui firent perdre ses moyens. Elle se laissait envahir par la panique et ses mouvements se firent plus déchaînés, tout comme les cris de terreur qui émanaient d'elle.

Je m'impatientais. Je coupai court à son jeu et disparus de son champ visuel. De là-haut, je l'observai chercher frénétiquement autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne et relève la tête. Dans les cieux, un éclair explosa, bruyant, bref, étincelant un laps de temps suffisant pour que je fonce sur elle et agrippe son cou. Je mordis avant que le tonnerre ne finisse de gronder.

 _Pouf_ … Ce fut le bruit que fit son corps craquelé et grisâtre lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Entre deux jurons, le dit « Johnny » appelait encore et encore une créature qui avait cessé d'exister. Il tentait encore de rattacher une de ses jambes sectionnées au niveau du genou. Il ne cessait de gémir de manière pathétique en maintenant son membre à l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver, attendant que sa peau et ses muscles se ressoudent. L'animal, lui, ne quittait pas ce spectacle lamentable des yeux. Son aura démesurée ne me renvoyait pas la frayeur habituelle que dégageaient les êtres vivants confrontés aux vampires. En particulier, ceux qui venaient d'être attaqués par eux. Son visage poilu oscillait entre une satisfaction vengeresse et le dégoût. Des sentiments que ne pouvait ressentir, et encore moins exprimer, un simple animal.

\- Nicole ? Aie… Nicole !... Oh, putin… NICOOOOOLE !

\- Nicole n'est plus là, annonçai-je à quelques centimètres dans son dos.

Il déglutit. Il leva la tête vers moi, et me renvoya ma propre image dans ses yeux rouges : implacable, indestructible. Des ressentis inaltérés par la terreur et la pitié qu'il éprouvait. Un jappement léger, ressemblant légèrement à un rire, me parvint de loin quand je me saisis de sa tête et enfonçai mes dents profondément dans son épaule. Là encore, un afflux gigantesque d'énergie se mêla abondamment à la mienne, restaurant ma puissance à son niveau optimal. Ses cris se turent rapidement et, de la créature invulnérable et sadique, il ne resta plus qu'un amas de cendre se dispersant dans l'air agité.

Mes dents se rétractèrent, j'étais repue. La sensation de brûlure logée dans mon ossature s'estompa rapidement, pendant que le nouvel afflux d'énergie allait rejoindre le précédent pour se dissiper en moi de la plus savoureuse des manières. Bien que mes sens m'indiquent encore un danger à quelques mètres, je ne pus que savourer l'incroyable sensation de plénitude.

\- Sors de ta rêverie, tu veux, me dérangea une voix bien connue.

\- Oh, lâche-moi deux secondes, maugréai-je.

\- Au moins éloigne-toi de ce… chien.

Je me forçai à revenir sur terre et m'attardai sur l'autre créature gisant à quelques mètres. Jane mit une main sur mon épaule, m'incitant à reculer pendant qu'elle analysait l'animal blessé de plus près. Celui-ci nous retourna nos expressions curieuses, incapable de bouger. Ses paupières semblaient s'alourdir, comme s'il était pris d'une immense lassitude. Au fond de moi, je sus que s'il succombait au sommeil, il ne se réveillerait pas.

\- Son aura s'affaiblit, remarqua-t'-elle angoissée.

\- On peut faire quelque chose, tu crois ? Soupirai-je, tristement.

Un gémissement grave se répandit dans les airs et un instant, j'éprouvai une immense tristesse. Le choc et la peur passés, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cette créature agréable à l'œil. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir possédé un chien dans ma vie humaine, mais j'avais toujours éprouvé un attendrissement particulier envers le meilleur ami de l'homme. Quoi que ce fut, je ne voulais pas le laisser finir ainsi : seul et abandonné, ayant eu le malheur d'avoir croisé ces monstres suceurs de sang. Serais-je arrivée plus vite, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cet état.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Mais, commençai-je à protester

\- Bella, tu as le plus de mal parmi nous à trouver des sources de sustentions. Tu ne vas pas sacrifier de l'énergie alors que tu viens à peine de te nourrir… Reste à l'écart.

Après m'avoir lancé un dernier avertissement silencieux, auquel je dus me résoudre à suivre, elle s'avança vers l'animal. Par réflexe, j'adoptai une posture d'attaque au cas où : jambes écartées, paume levée et parée à lancer une boule incandescente s'il le fallait. Il suivit comme il put le moindre de ses gestes et revint souvent à son visage. De nouveau, je crus lire cet éclat de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. En s'accroupissant auprès de sa tête immense, elle commença à le caresser et une larme de la taille d'une balle de tennis s'écrasa sur son poignet. La bête ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir paisiblement, non sans émettre un autre soupir.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il… Ronfle ?

\- On dirait bien, me répondit-elle abasourdie. Je vais le maintenir endormi aussi longtemps que possible. Tu es prête à intervenir si…

\- Parée, murmurai-je déterminée.

\- Bon, je commence.

Je ne saisissais pas la raison pour laquelle ces vampires avaient pris un tel plaisir à torturer cette chose. Apparemment, son odeur leur était beaucoup trop repoussante pour attiser leur soif. Ce que je comprenais. Alors, pourquoi autant d'acharnement ?

 _Par pur plaisir sadique, sans doute._

L'inconscience ne suffit pas à le rendre totalement imperméable à la douleur. Pendant de trop longues minutes, je crus savoir ce que ressentait le Docteur Cullen lorsqu'il s'était occupé de Seth, les premiers jours. Chaque os ressoudé puis remis en place produisait un gémissement de souffrance de la part de cette bête. Lorsque Jane posa sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale brisée au niveau de ses pattes arrière, des vagues de nausée me submergèrent jusqu'à me pousser à dévier le regard et respirer profondément. Des morceaux se remirent brusquement en place sous sa peau, donnant à son dos une forme plus harmonieuse, plus naturelle.

 _« GAH »_

\- Bella !

Un nerf avait été touché. C'était forcément ça. Une patte griffue était revenue à la vie d'un coup et avait fouetté l'air, tranchant le vide où je m'étais tenue, un dixième de seconde plus tôt.

\- Bella ! Tu n'as rien ?

\- _Woah_ … Ça va… Ça va. Continue.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Jane, suppliai-je.

Ses membres inférieurs et sa queue, qui jusque-là gisaient comme morts, se réveillaient de temps en temps, pris d'un tic. Les mouvements suivants furent moins violents que le premier, mais je gardai, toutefois, plusieurs mètres de distance. Les avertissements d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire, plus menaçants que jamais. Voilà donc le danger dont il ne pouvait me parler, cette bête immense.

\- Je veux rentrer, me surpris-je à dire. Au plus vite. Alors, finissons-en.

\- OK, je termine.

\- C'est quoi, d'après toi ?

Il me suffit d'un échange pour que l'idée fugace que je trouvais si stupide m'écrase par la force de sa probabilité. Quelques heures auparavant, je m'étais interrogée sur ce qui pouvait effrayer un groupe de vampires aussi nombreux que les Cullen. Je ne parvenais pas saisir la cause de l'anxiété d'Edward, partagée par Alice et les autres. En dépit de toutes les incohérences, une réponse tentait de s'immiscer dans ma tête. _Non !_ Je ne voulais pas y penser. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais devant moi. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça !

Peu à peu, son corps reprenait une forme plus naturelle. Mes muscles se contractaient d'eux-mêmes à chaque craquement perçus. Plusieurs fois, je dus entendre Jane ravaler difficilement la bile qui s'accumulait derrière ses lèvres ; certainement la même qui s'accumulait derrière les miennes. Cette guérison interminable dura encore plusieurs longues minutes et je laissai finalement retomber ma main qui s'était mise à trembler.

…

Le loup géant revint à lui. Il cligna d'abord plusieurs fois des yeux et observa ses environs. Sa tête penchait d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme s'il était assommé, puis il se secoua. Une fissure illumina bruyamment le ciel et il sauta agilement sur ses pattes en grognant. Ses babines relevées et les poils dressés, il paraissait plus gros et terriblement menaçant. Je retins un grondement. Un nuage fin passa sous moi et tenta brièvement de le dissimuler, avant de disparaître. Même séparée de lui par une couche de brume épaisse, il m'aurait été impossible de perde la forme sombre, à présent encerclé d'une aura considérable.

\- On dirait qu'il va s'en sortir, murmurai-je. Bien joué, Jane.

\- Chut ! J'entends quelque chose, on dirait.

Confuse, j'observai l'horizon divisé entre la verdure et une grisaille sombre.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » pensai-je fortement.

Elle montra simplement la direction au Nord qui me renvoya presqu'aussitôt une succession de vibrations de l'air. Au début, le phénomène était si faible qu'il était à peine perceptible. Mais, ça se rapprochait vite, incroyablement vite. Peu à peu, je pus distinguer des successions de martèlements percutant le sol humide. La masse d'air déplacé dans leurs mouvements m'indiquait plusieurs animaux de taille semblable à celui que nous venions de sauver. Ils étaient six, peut-être sept. Comment des choses aussi énormes pouvaient bouger aussi vite ? Et avec si peu de vacarme ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent et je remontai de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à être cachée par un immense nuage gris. La clairière semblait plus petite avec ces mastodontes emplissant l'espace. Étaient-ils en train de communiquer ? Des aboiements et des gémissements nous parvinrent tandis qu'ils entouraient leur confrère précédemment à l'agonie. J'eus l'impression d'un groupe de personnes excitées et soulagée d'avoir retrouvé l'un des leurs, sain et sauf. L'un d'eux rapprocha son museau des côtes de son camarade, et le renifla quelques secondes avant de remuer la queue. Deux d'entre eux s'en étaient allés explorer les environs, truffe au sol. Arrivés sur les lieux de ma dernière tuerie, le plus massif des loups grogna et laissa échapper un jappement qui se répercuta dans les bois. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

Un silence de mort s'installa tandis qu'ils continuèrent à le fixer. Jane et moi nous observâmes abasourdies.

 _« C'est le chef de la meute ?_ »

 _« J'sais pas »_

Puissant, les poils sombres et deux fois plus gros que les autres, il imposait le respect. Tous s'étaient figés en l'observant arpenter les lieux avec majesté. Il entama quatre aller-retour entre les deux tas de poussières presqu'entièrement envolés que j'avais laissés derrière moi, puis s'arrêta. Certes, il m'était impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mais j'étais persuadée qu'ils parlaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Puis, brusquement, ils se mirent à courir. Nous n'assistâmes pas à une débandade sauvage le groupe suivait un ordre de rangement précis. Le loup que nous avions sauvé se retrouva au milieu de ses confrères et galopait avec vivacité. Je n'aurais jamais cru que, quelques minutes auparavant, sa colonne avait été fracturée au point que ses pattes arrière soient totalement immobilisées. Enfin, l'alpha (je ne pouvais le voir autrement) suivit son groupe, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux environs.

Pétrifiées entre incompréhension et terreur, nous ne quittâmes pas notre repère. Ma curiosité avait beau être à son apogée, il aurait été suicidaire de les suivre. Ils étaient trop nombreux. S'ils étaient tous capables de nous voir, à l'instar de leur frère, peut-être étaient-ils capables de nous toucher… De nous faire du mal. Jusqu'où s'étendait leur capacité nous concernant ?

\- Ils prennent plein Nord, nota Jane d'une voix horrifiée.

\- Ils ne semblent pas aller vers Fork, tentai-je de la rassurer.

\- Mais, ils filent tout droit vers la Réserve !

\- Oui, mais… Jane… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !?

Trop tard ! La forme de mon amie se dissipait déjà à travers les nuages épais. Je me hâtai de la suivre. Pendant notre parcours, j'entendis au loin le martèlement étrangement léger de ces animaux que nous devancions.

« _Jane_ » appelai-je en pensée. « _Jane, attends-moi !... ça peut être dangereux_. »

Rien à faire. Elle virevoltait si vite que même la trainée blanche qu'elle émettait devint pénible à suivre des yeux.

« _Te mettre en danger n'aidera pas Embry ! Alors reviens !_ »

Je crus la voir tourner la tête vers moi une fraction de seconde avant de poursuivre. À ce moment-là, dire que j'étais affolée aurait été un euphémisme. Inutile de perdre du temps en bavardage, je devais la forcer à s'arrêter. Je pris de l'altitude en me calquant sur sa trajectoire. Il me suffirait d'être juste au-dessus d'elle avant de plonger et de l'attraper mais, elle descendit brusquement avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sur la cime d'un sapin, elle attendait. D'après les bruits et l'odeur familière des environs, nous n'étions plus très loin des premières maisons des Quileutes. À une dizaine de kilomètres devant nous, les bruits de pattes se rapprochèrent. Pas un seul arbre ne bougeait, ni ne tombait, violemment percutés par ce groupe de loups massifs, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Le silence. Il y eut un brusque silence, suivit de fortes perturbations énergétiques à une centaine de mètres. Trois, puis quatre, cinq… Jusqu'au septième. Le martèlement avait disparu, remplacé par des voix. Des voix d'hommes.

\- Mais, bordel… C'était quoi ça !

\- Va savoir…

\- Comment ça, « va savoir » !

\- On n'a rien compris : un moment, ces sangsues te tenaient… et d'un coup…

\- Ouais, ouais… je sais. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- C'était qui cette fille ?

\- Ché pas…

\- C'était un ange… Hein… Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez vu la même chose que moi… Dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train de devenir dingue !

\- Sam, t'en penses quoi ?

Je bondis d'une cime à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un rassemblement de jeunes Indiens me parvienne. Choquée, je détournai aussitôt les yeux, ne m'attendant pas à me retrouver face à des hommes complètement nus. Je sentis le feu me monter au visage lorsque Jane derrière moi exprima un « oh » quasi silencieux. Rien dans leur comportement, ni dans leur façon de parler n'indiquait une quelconque gêne à cause de la température ambiante : certains restèrent nus, d'autres prenaient la peine d'enfiler un short en jean mal taillé, qui n'était d'aucune utilité pour protéger ces humains d'une éventuelle hypothermie. Tous s'exprimaient avec une agitation extrême autant dans leurs mouvements que dans leur ton. Je ressentais leur aura puissante et similaire aux loups que nous avions dépassés.

Elle crépitait tout autour d'eux tel du courant s'échappant d'une ligne à haute tension, aussi beau à observer que meurtrier.

Ils étaient tous étaient bâtis sur le même modèle : musclés des jambes et des bras, une carrure d'athlète, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, environ. Jacob, Embry ou même Seth auraient pu se trouver parmi eux, or, une deuxième étude du groupe m'apprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Je laissai échapper un soupir étranglé. Un homme les dépassaient tous d'une tête. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, et ses yeux au regard profond, je crus revoir le loup noir de tout à l'heure. Il imposait de par son air et son allure, le respect et l'autorité. Il fixa un instant chacun des hommes tournés vers lui, et ils se turent comme s'il avait exigé le silence sans avoir eu besoin de parler.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette forêt, c'est indéniable, déclara-t'-il. En plus de vampires, nous venons de découvrir des… D'autres êtres surnaturels vivant en ces lieux. Ils… Elles ont sauvé un des nôtres, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne courons aucun danger. Je recommande la plus grande prudence.

\- Mais, hésita l'un des types aux cheveux coupés courts. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Comme le saurais-je ? Je vais demander conseil aux Anciens. Nous avons tous vu ce que c'était à travers les yeux de Quil.

 _Quil !_

Je recherchai la personne que je n'avais croisée que deux fois dans ma vie. Il était bien là, soutenu par ses camarades qui craignaient encore qu'il se brise sous leurs yeux. C'était le loup dont s'était occupée Jane ! Comment avais-je fait pour le rater, malgré sa nouvelle apparence ? Car, oui, il avait lui aussi évolué physiquement. Précédemment élancé, il était devenu légèrement trapu avec tous ses nouveaux muscles qui modelaient ses épaules et ses bras. Et ses cheveux auparavant courts, lui tombaient à présent jusqu'aux épaules. Une barbe naissante se formait autour de sa bouche, lui donnant l'air plus mur.

« _Baisse-toi, Bella !_ »

Je me rendis compte trop tard que le dénommé Sam m'observait avec intensité. Je crus défaillir. Il fut bientôt imité par les autres hommes qui lorgnaient le ciel, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention. Puis, Sam regarda à côté, puis de l'autre et je compris que son regard ne s'était pas arrêté à moi.

 _Les loups pouvaient nous voir, mais, redevenus humains, ils en étaient incapables ?! Étrange…_

\- Nous avons vu deux ombres distinctes… De forme humaine, poursuivit-il. Tu les avais déjà rencontrées auparavant, Quil ? Tu ne cessais d'observer leur visage.

\- Non, gémit l'intéressé, en secouant la tête. Enfin, oui…Non ! Je ne sais pas… Mais, ça ressemblait à coup sûr à deux femmes, oui…

\- Avec des ailes ! rajouta l'un d'eux affolé. Si tu avais déjà croisé deux femmes ailées, tu t'en serais souvenu !

\- Oui, reconnut Sam avec réserve. Des femmes avec… des ailes. (Il inspira, levant les yeux au ciel) L'une de ses formes s'est acharnée sur les suceurs de sang. Il semblerait qu'elle s'en soit nourrie. Et l'autre… Pour une raison que j'ignore… T'a sauvé la vie.

\- Quand tu as fermé les yeux, on a tous cru qu'elle t'avait tué, commenta un autre inconnu. J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie.

\- Non, répondit Quil d'une voix troublée. Je crois qu'elle m'avait juste endormi. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais capable de marcher à nouveau.

Une vague d'agitation secoua le groupe et un fond sonore de murmures indistincts s'éleva.

\- Concluons, ordonna Sam à mi-voix. Il nous faut rentrer sans plus tarder. Ce qui est arrivé à Quil ne doit plus se reproduire. Dorénavant, vous ne sortirez plus seul et sans autorisation. Vous serez accompagné par deux ou trois de vos camarades. Je veillerai à ce que ces règles soient respectées le plus fermement possible.

\- Et les vampires qui s'en sont pris à Quil ? C'était peut-être des amis aux Cullen.

\- Ouais ! Ils doivent payer.

Je sursautai encore.

\- Non ! dit leur chef. Le traité stipule clairement que nous n'attaquerons pas les Cullen si aucun de leur membres ne mord ni ne tue un humain. Les _lâches_ qui s'en sont pris à Quil n'étaient pas de leur bande. Leurs habitudes de chasse ne ressemblaient en rien à celles du Docteur et de sa famille.

\- Et si de nouveaux membres s'étaient ajoutés à la famille, entre temps ?

\- Ouais, et puis… vivre en paix avec des _vampires_ ? Quelle idée ! On devrait s'occuper de leur cas tant qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on est aussi nombreux… Ce sont _nos_ terres !

Sam se tourna vers lui et je ne pus me fier qu'à l'expression mortifié du jeune imbécile qui venait de parler pour être certaine de sa position sur le sujet.

\- Nous respecterons le pacte que nos ancêtres ont passé, ne serait-ce que par respect pour leur mémoire. Je n'ai pas entendu de disparition ni de meurtre suspect aux alentours de Forks qui puisse incriminer les Cullen. Et nous n'avons pas la preuve que ces sangsues aux yeux rouges soient de leur clan. Donc, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont innocents et libres de rester ici.

\- Mais…

\- Fin de la discussion. Rentrons maintenant.

Le chef avait beau parler avec autorité, son ton s'était vidé d'entrain, tout en laissant paraître l'amertume concernant les Cullen. Il était évident que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pire encore, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y voir là de l'excitation refoulée… à l'idée d'une guerre avec les vampires végétariens.

Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'osa protester les ordres et ils suivirent Sam, passant au-dessous de l'arbre où nous étions perchées. Quil reçut encore quelques tapes amicales dans le dos, tandis qu'il suivait la file. Il avait encore l'air hébété et gardait la tête basse. Bientôt, les bruits de leurs pas, moins agiles que ceux des loups, disparurent et je pus enfin commencer à absorber la quantité incroyable d'informations qui nous avait été fournie.

…

Il se passa longtemps avant que je ne décide de prendre la parole. Et puis, j'hésitai, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer : il y avait trop de choses à dire, trop d'incohérences et pourtant, tellement d'explications logiques.

 _Les Quileutes ? Des loups-garous ? Mais… MAIS ! Les loups-garous ne ressemblaient pas à ça ! Absolument pas ! Il ne pouvait y avoir de meutes de loups-garous aussi près de la Réserve. Aucun corps déchiqueté n'avait été retrouvé, pourrissant dans les bois… Aucune disparition inexpliquée ne tapissait les journaux locaux… Aucun homme n'avait été retrouvé, amaigri, maladif, et rendu à moitié fou par la douleur d'une transformation mensuelle d'homme à animal. D'ailleurs, était-ce la pleine lune ? Nous étions en plein jour, bordel !_

Ces phrases, je me les répétais encore et encore. Si j'avais été humaine, je me serais probablement écroulée sous la fièvre abrutissante qui en aurait résulté.

 _Jacob… Seth… Embry…_

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils soient de leur bande, même si aucun d'eux n'étaient présent tout à l'heure. Les similarités physiques étaient trop évidentes. Une amitié était-elle possible ? Pouvais-je rester amie avec ceux qui haïssaient mon petit-ami à mort ? Et Jane, vers qui se tournerait-elle ? Moi, et donc Edward, le vampire qu'elle détestait… Ou alors Embry et son clan, dont les pouvoirs étaient similaires aux enfants de la Lune que nous haïssions aussi ?

\- Du calme, Bella.

De retour à la maison familiale, je ne cessais de me ronger les ongles, perdue dans mes pensées dérangeantes. Heureusement, nous avions eu la chance de n'avoir croisé personne. Un mot bref expliquait que Mike entrainait Bree quelque part Tyler et Maggie roucoulaient sereinement ensemble… Bref, tous11 semblaient complètement imperméables à nos tourments. Qu'allions-nous leur dire quand ils arriveraient ?

Jane, qui n'avait pas quitté sa posture d'un millimètre depuis notre arrivée, se tourna vers moi. Surement avais-je involontairement fait partager mes réflexions avec elle. Et maintenant que nous étions seules, je ne voyais pas de raison d'utiliser la télépathie. Par ailleurs, dire les choses à haute voix permettait d'appréhendait au mieux la situation devant nous.

D'abord, il valait mieux éclaircir certaines choses basiques.

\- Ce ne sont pas… Non… Ça ne se peut pas ! Des loups-garous ?

\- Les loups-garous ne ressemblent pas à ça, murmura-t'-elle. Les loups-garous ne raisonnent pas entre eux. Ils ne sortent pas en groupe. Ils ne font pas de _traité_ avec des _vampires_ … même végétariens.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ? m'écriai-je à bout de nerfs. Que sont-ils !

Ce que nous avions vu ne pouvaient être confondus avec les erreurs de la nature que nous craignions : des démons déchaînés et incontrôlables que les Volturi avaient tenté d'éradiquer. Sans succès. Il en restait encore aujourd'hui. Leur malédiction se transmettait par morsure. Et un jour par mois était synonyme de souffrances atroces qui mutaient la victime en un animal dangereux. Elle tuerait sa famille si elle en avait l'occasion, tant sa conscience était altérée.

Mais, les hommes du clan indien étaient au top de leur forme physique : ils n'étaient ni amaigris, ni malades. Ils ne paraissaient pas avoir d'insomnies à cause de la terreur des prochaines lunes à venir. Et malgré leur haine des Cullen, seul trait de caractère partagé avec les véritables loups-garous, une trêve prévenait toute confrontation entre les clans ennemis.

 _Une trêve… Avec des loups-garous !_

\- Ils sont… autre chose.

Elle conclut d'une voix grave et déterminée et son assurance boosta la mienne.

\- Embry… Jake…

\- Certainement, oui. Ils doivent être des leurs.

\- Oui, je sais mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Leur dire qu'on est au courant ?

Des yeux sombres reflétant angoisse et profonde réflexion me firent face.

\- Tu avais raison. Leur aura… La fièvre… Et leur physique presqu'identique... c'était beaucoup trop bizarre pour être de simples coïncidences. Je me voilais la face…

\- L'heure n'est pas aux remords, Jane, dis-je tandis qu'une partie de moi acquiesçait à ses mots. Il nous faut un plan d'action. Mike et les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Je reconnus cet éclat de frayeur dans ses yeux. Le même qui me saisissais lorsque j'imaginais leur réaction concernant Edward et moi. Allions-nous finalement revenir sur la même longueur d'onde ?

Elle se leva, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon épais et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où est-ce que…

\- Reste ici, ordonna-t'-elle froidement. Attend les autres et préviens-moi quand ils arriveront. Je vais aller tirer cette histoire au clair.

\- C'est-à-dire ? osai-je demander, gorge nouée.

\- Je vais les observer à distance et en apprendre autant que je le pourrais. C'est notre seule chance.

\- C'est une plaisanterie !

\- Je resterai à distance du sol.

\- Et si l'un d'entre eux se transforme et te vois ? m'écriai-je. C'est de la folie !

\- Deux ailes restent plus rapides que quatre pattes, sourit-elle, lugubre. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Sûrement devait-elle percevoir le bruit atroce que produisait mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Elle s'immobilisa un instant puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu devrais raconter ce que nous avons vu, aux Cullen. Il n'y a plus de raison de garder ce secret entre nous, à présent.

\- Ou alors… Ils pourraient nous apprendre tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Inutile de te mettre en danger.

\- Je préfère me rendre compte par moi-même de la situation. Ma confiance envers les Cullen a ses limites.

Elle soupira, cherchant à effacer son irritation. J'abandonnai dès lors l'idée de la convaincre de rester avec moi. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être seule et de faire le point. Comme j'en avais eu besoin, moi aussi.

\- Les Quileutes et les Cullen se haïssent on ne peut se permettre de chercher des informations objectives d'un clan chez l'autre, cela ne nous avancera à rien.

\- Oui, chuchotai-je à contrecœur. Tu as raison.

\- Mon portable est sur silencieux, préviens-moi dès que les autres sont là.

Je hochai la tête, raide. Elle hésita encore un peu, cherchant probablement des mots qui pourraient casser cette tension entre nous. Mais, rien n'y ferait. Je serais anxieuse jusqu'à son retour. Jusqu'à ce que je la revois saine et sauve. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer une lumière étrangement éclatante pour un jour aussi couvert.

« _Fais attention_. »

Et sa silhouette, noircie par le faux-jour, disparut en même temps que se referma la porte.

…

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de me maudire pour cette décision idiote. Les minutes s'écroulèrent, se transformèrent en heures et je restais devant cette fenêtre, immobile, regrettant de plus en plus son départ.

 _Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! Je dois aller la chercher et vite !_

Je sursautai violemment. Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibrait et exigeait mon attention. Je déglutis. Un coup d'œil à l'écran et mon monde s'obscurcit d'un coup. Seul cet objet dans ma main, que j'avais une soudaine envie de fracasser contre un mur, me narguait en éclairant d'une lumière vive le nom qui me tourmentait depuis des heures.

\- Allô, couinai-je.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t'-il aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Comment ça va ?

\- Hey… Jake… Bien. Bien, et toi ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Tu es chez toi, en ce moment ?

\- Oui, mais…

 _Non !_

\- Super ! Descends, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Jake, non…

 _Parfait…_ Il avait raccroché sans me laisser le temps de décliner l'offre. D'ailleurs, j'eus à peine le temps de souffler qu'un bruit attira mon attention à l'extérieur. Une voiture noire parcourait lentement la rue qui menait à notre résidence et la place du chauffeur, le Quileute qui venait de m'appeler.

 _Incroyable !_

Le moteur ronronnait comme le ferait une voiture neuve. Ce n'était plus la nuisance sonore à laquelle je m'étais habituée et que j'avais appris à aimer. Ce bruit-là, on ne l'entendait quand dans les magazines télévisés présentant tel type de modèle sortant d'usine, la nouveauté du moment qui allait faire sensation sur les routes. Et cette voiture noire et nerveuse, c'était la mienne.

Jake s'esclaffa en me voyant, puis se fit un plaisir de faire ronfler le moteur, émettant un boucan incroyable.

\- Bon sang, Jake ! m'exclamai-je en jetant un œil autour de moi.

\- C'est bon, Bella. Laisse-moi profiter de mon travail. Je me suis décarcassé pour toi.

\- Je… hésitai-je, la gorge nouée. Merci, Jake. C'est très gentil. Combien je te dois ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit-il à nouveau.

\- Non, non. J'insiste pour te payer. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu as même refait la carrosserie !

Les petites flammes orangées au près des roues étaient plus vives et contrastaient remarquablement avec le fond sombre.

\- Non, ça c'est un pote qui l'a fait. Et tu n'as même pas tout vu ! dit-il en montrant l'intérieur où une radio argentée trônait fièrement sous mon tableau de bord.

Il sortit de la voiture et je me reculai involontairement face à son mètre quatre-quinze il avait _encore_ grandi. S'arrêterait-il un jour ? Sa chaleur et son enthousiasme cassaient aisément son apparence inquiétante. Capuche rabattue, il s'accommodait d'un simple hoodie gris et d'un jean, malgré les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient paresseusement. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et en bataille mais, le plus inquiétant chez lui, devait être ces énormes cernes autour de ses yeux et ses traits tirés. Malgré son éreintement visible, il débordait de joie et de fierté.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je veux dire… Merci, mais… Ma radio !

\- Oh que oui ! s'écria-t'-il, effaré. Elle émettait un bruit horrible. Je pigeai à peine ce que le présentateur des informations disait. D'ailleurs, pour écouter de la musique… PWAAAHH ! Une horreur.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas confiée pour écouter de la musique, me défendis-je en cédant au sourire.

Prenant l'air bougon, il croisa les bras, comme un enfant capricieux.

\- La musique, ça m'aide à bosser, ronchonna-t'-il. Et je peux te dire que j'ai accéléré le mouvement dès le moment où j'ai installé cette merveille. Bah, c'est bon, Bella... Fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est que de la récup'. Il y a des tonnes de voitures en rade dans un garage près de chez moi et le proprio m'a à la bonne. Je n'ai presque rien déboursé. Promis !

\- Ah, soupirai-je. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps dessus ?

\- Non, pas tant que ça…

Son ton évasif et légèrement aigu criait au mensonge, mais je me tus.

Il me tint la porte ouverte et me fit une fausse révérence.

Pendant que je m'installais, il fit le tour pour rejoindre le côté passager. Pour de la récup', comme il disait, c'était high-tech et complet. Mon vieux lecteur de cassette avait été remplacé par un lecteur de CD avec prise USB. Pour finir, des enceintes tapissaient le bas de mes portières avant. C'était trop pour ce que j'en demandais. Je le laissai poursuivre ses explications, écrasée par son aura. Une aura rayonnante en chaleur et bonne humeur, en rien menaçante.

\- …Le problème, c'était le système de refroidissement. Il était un peu vieillot et ton moteur a surchauffé à cause de ça. Par chance, un modèle pas trop éloigné du tient trainait dans les parages. Je n'ai eu qu'à me servir. Ah ! Et j'en ai profité pour changer deux ou trois bricoles !

\- Je me croirais dans une de ces téléréalités où un ancien rappeur retape complètement ta caisse…

\- Waouh, merci du compliment. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, le bling-bling en moins.

\- C'est encore mieux, souris-je.

Mon doigt fébrile toucha un bouton de la radio qui s'anima aussitôt : l'habitacle s'emplit d'une musique douce avant que la somptueuse voix de Mariah Carey ne sublime le tout. Je haussai les sourcils cependant qu'il évitait mon regard, mortifié. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

\- C'est ton style de musique, ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- Pas exactement, bougonna-t'-il. Un CD de ma sœur.

\- Un CD de ta sœur, hein ?

\- Ouais, ouais… Elle est arrivée pour les vacances et elle m'en a filé plein. Je ne sais plus quoi en faire.

\- Oh, ça explique totalement pourquoi il se retrouve ici, narguai-je.

J'étouffai un éclat de rire, tandis qu'il soufflait d'agacement. Une partie de moi surveillait toujours ses moindres mouvements, mais il était si compliqué de se méfier d'une personnalité telle que celle de Jake. Exaspéré, il observait au dehors pour dissimuler son malaise. Si sa peau sombre cachait sans mal ses rougissements, elle ne pouvait rien contre le pic de chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être amusée à nouveau par son attitude comment pourrais-je rejeter son amitié ? D'un autre côté, avais-je vraiment le choix ?

Je retrouvai bien vite mes esprits et coupai la radio. Les paroles de cette chanson romantique me semblaient inappropriées à la situation et je ne voulais rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Ce ne fut qu'à présent que je me demandai s'il se serait autant « décarcassé » pour une _simple_ amie.

\- Je t'en ai laissé quelques-uns dans ta boite à gants. Tu pourrais les partager avec Jane… Après tout, avec deux amatrices de musique telles que vous, je suis certain que l'un d'eux vous plaira forcément.

\- C'est très gentil. Jane en sera ravie.

\- Je dois rejoindre des amis au centre-ville. Tu veux bien me déposer devant le supermarché ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Oh, heu… Oui, bien sûr !

Ce n'était pas si loin de là où nous étions, à peine quatre kilomètres. Il était peu probable qu'un incident arrive durant ce court trajet. Priant pour que ma malchance me fiche la paix durant vingt petites minutes, je mis ma ceinture.

À côté de moi, Jake se racla la gorge et se prépara à parler. Son aura parut se troubler, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se renforcer.

\- Ça fait un long moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

\- Ouais, répondis-je en forçant un sourire. Seth m'a raconté que tu étais fatigué ces temps-ci… Et il n'avait pas tort à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes nuits ?

 _À part courir à quatre pattes dans la forêt ?_

\- J'ai chopé un truc, marmonna-t'-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas trop bouger de chez moi mais bon... Ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?

\- Rien de grave, soupira-t'-il. Des maux de tête et plus de fièvre que d'habitude.

\- Rien d'étonnant quand on passe son temps à trainer en T-shirt par ce temps.

\- Et toi, rit-il, quoi de neuf ?

Je mis le contact, brièvement aveuglée par des flashes et des images de ces dernières heures : un loup immense à l'agonie, le même galopant avec ses confrères, des hurlements, des hommes discutant dans les bois, Quil…

\- Ça va.

\- « _Ça va_ », railla-t'-il clairement insatisfait par ma réponse concise. Et avec ton petit-ami, tout se passe bien ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Forks est une si petite ville… Je trouve ça étrange que je ne vous ai pas encore rencontrés, marchant ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. C'est quoi son nom ?

\- C'est un peu difficile, actuellement, dis-je en ignorant sa dernière question. Tu sais, le travail... Et lui, a le sien aussi.

\- Ouais, je comprends.

Cette conversation prenait un tournant qui ne me plaisait absolument pas. Aussi nerveuse que d'habitude, ma voiture se fit un plaisir d'accélérer afin d'y couper court.

\- Et si tu me parlais de lui ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- On dirait que la mécanique, c'est pas son fort. Pas vrai ?

C'était sans doute son ton goguenard, ou alors sa façon de plisser les yeux mi-moqueurs, mi-scrutateurs. Mais je saisis clairement l'arrière-pensée déplaisante derrière ces mots. Bien que n'ayant aucune idée des aptitudes d'Edward en mécanique, je décidai malgré tout de le soutenir.

\- Il y a peu de choses qu'il ne sache faire, généralement. Il a un don naturel pour tout.

\- Quelle chance tu as. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas gêné que je me sois occupé de toi à sa place.

J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise et il s'esclaffa. Bon ! Il était temps de mettre en terme à cette conversation. J'avais eu tort et j'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de demander son aide. Surtout en voyant le travail élaboré accompli. Je repassai rapidement la conversation durant laquelle Embry me vantait les qualités de mécaniciens de Jacob, ce qui m'avait poussé à lui faire confiance. Je l'avais même supplié. Peut-être étais-je allée trop loin dans ma tentative de tenir Mike à l'écart ? Pourtant, rien dans mes souvenirs ne fit resurgir un mot ou un comportement déplacé.

 _Merde… Depuis quand demander l'aide d'un type signifiait qu'on voulait se faire draguée ?! Cela n'a aucun sens._

\- Et si on changeait de sujet ?

\- C'est comme tu veux, acquiesça-t'-il. Je voudrais m'excuser.

\- Oublie ça.

\- Pas pour ça, répondit-il agacé. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je t'ai fait une proposition… déplacée.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour savoir où il voulait en venir. Ce fameux matin au J's Blues avec Embry et lui. Je ne lui en avais pas tenu rigueur, sachant qu'il plaisantait. Mais, je le laissai poursuivre ses excuses. Après tout, derrière toute plaisanterie, il y a une part de vérité.

\- Je me rappelle, dis-je simplement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas être considéré comme un plan B. Je n'ai même jamais traité aucune fille comme ça !

\- Je te crois, Jake. Calme-toi.

\- Et puis, d'ailleurs, je suis bien trop beau garçon pour être juste un… Heu… Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

Après lui avoir fait les yeux ronds, je combattis mon amusement.

\- J'ai poussé la blague un peu loin, parce que… J'avais du mal à accepter… _J'ai_ du mal à accepter d'être arrivé… Trop tard. Peut-être que si j'avais fait le premier pas quand nous étions sortis au cinéma, les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi.

\- Je ne veux pas te casser le moral, Jake, mais…

\- Alors, ne dis rien, coupa-t'-il doucement. J'ai adoré te rendre service et je me suis demandé si le type avec qui tu sors s'occupait aussi bien de toi. Parce que je tiens à toi. D'ailleurs, à sa place, je n'aurais jamais laissé ma petite-amie dans le besoin quand sa voiture est en rade. Question de fierté…

\- Si cela peut te rendre les choses plus faciles, _soit_ , soufflai-je plus gênée qu'exaspérée. Je ne te demanderais plus aucun service.

\- Oh, Bella…

\- Et, je compte bien rémunérer ce que tu as fait. Concernant ces idioties de fierté… Je suis certaine qu'Ed… Qu'il est au-dessus de ça. Il ne fera pas de scandale pour si peu.

 _Vil mensonge !_

« _Possessivité_ » était une des caractéristiques principales chez un vampire. Alors, un vampire qui aimait…

Il dut saisir mon irritation puisqu'il soupira et se tourna vers la route. Je crus l'avoir vexé. Or, dans le reflet de la vitre, son sourire semblait être le summum de l'arrogance. Gardant mon attention sur la route humide, je me rendis compte qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber. Peut-être que la distance entre nous s'imposait après tout. Tôt ou tard, il saurait la vérité sur mon clan et moi. Inutile d'encourager ses sentiments. Tout cela risquait de nous exploser au visage. Quant à Edward… Je ne voulais même pas imaginer sa réaction.

Un duel entre lui et un loup géant était plus qu'une possibilité. Je devais éviter cela à tout prix !

Toute à mes réflexions, je ne me préoccupai pas immédiatement d'un autre rugissement de moteur puissant qui me parvenait au loin. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, je me rendis compte de cette erreur monumentale. Car, sur des routes aussi sinueuses et humides que celles-ci, qui pouvait se permettre de rouler à une telle vitesse tout en contrôlant suffisamment son véhicule pour éviter un accident ? En un crissement de pneus, je sus que cette voiture avait viré dans la rue où nous étions, même si je ne la voyais pas encore. Les maisons environnantes avaient disparu, seuls les arbres me renvoyaient les échos de cette voiture qui roulait toujours plus vite.

Je l'aperçus dans mon rétroviseur et je crus défaillir. La voiture folle filait droit vers nous : une Volvo grise, identifiable entre toutes. Un flot continu de jurons en anglais, en français et en espagnol passa la barrière de mes lèvres, sans pour autant résumer la gravité de la situation.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel…, fit Jake en se tournant vers l'arrière. Mais… MAIS… QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT !

Sous nos yeux ébahis, la voiture ne dévia pas une seule fois de sa trajectoire. Mes doigts serrèrent le volant, me préparant au choc de plein fouet quand, en un nouveau crissement de pneus, la Volvo nous évita. Elle nous dépassa en un tête-à-queue contrôlé et j'eus un bref aperçu de la rage dévorante qui irradiait du chauffeur.

 _Et merde…_

Nos voitures s'immobilisèrent, parechoc contre parechoc. Trois longues secondes s'étirèrent durant lesquelles il nous étudia mon passager et moi. Stupéfaction, fureur, frayeur, fureur de nouveau. Une tempête fit rage dans ses yeux dorés qui cédaient peu à peu à l'ambre avant de succomber aux teintes de plus en plus sombres. Avec des mouvements lents et calculés, sans nous délaisser du regard, il mit un pied sur le bitume et sortit de sa voiture. D'un coup, Jake sortit de sa transe et jura aussi, ce à quoi, un grondement sonore lui répondit.

Il ouvrit ma portière brusquement.

\- Bella, reste dans la voiture, ordonna-t'-il d'une voix grave. Je m'occupe de lui.

\- Jake, reviens _ici_ !

\- Descends de cette voiture, Bella, fit Edward, d'un ton beaucoup trop posé.

La dernière qu'il s'était adressé à moi avec un ton aussi froid, nous nous détestions encore. Je déglutis en sortant moi aussi de la voiture. Il ne quitta pas Jake des yeux et ce dernier fit de même. Je devinai aisément sous sa surface glacée et neutre, le bouillonnement de sentiments qu'il taisait. Seul son regard noir laissait transparaître ses tourments, et si celui-ci pouvait tuer, Jake serait foudroyé. Son opposant ne s'en soucia pas, toutefois. Lui aussi renvoyait envers le vampire une haine intergénérationnelle.

\- Pars d'ici.

\- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je.

\- _File_ , grogna Edward, toujours sans un regard. Je te rejoindrais plus tard. Rentre à la maison, tu m'entends.

 _Mais, bien sûr !_

Jake se rapprocha, provoquant à chaque pas une fissure dans le calme apparent de son adversaire. Je devinais Edward proche du point de non-retour et peu importait leur supposée trêve, cela n'arrêterait pas ces deux-là. Les bras de Jacob furent parcourus de tremblements incontrôlables en même temps que son aura explosait autour de lui. Une aura ressemblant plus à celle d'un loup géant qu'à celle d'un simple humain…

Bien que ne l'ayant jamais vu faire, je devinais une transformation imminente.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de débarquer ici et de lui donner des ordres ! s'irrita Jake.

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, railla-t'-il. Retourne dans ta crypte, espèce de... Bella !

\- Bella !

Je me plaçai entre eux et les deux cessèrent d'avancer l'un vers l'autre. L'horreur brisa complètement le masque de sérénité d'Edward.

\- Ça suffit, criai-je. Reculez tous les deux. IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Tu fais une grave erreur, chuchota Edward. Je t'en prie, rentre tout de suite à…

\- L'erreur, c'est toi qui l'as faite en venant ici, _Pourriture_ , lança Jake. Ma patience à des limites, maintenant, tire-toi !

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t'-il en prenant Jake au dépourvu. Je m'en vais

Il fit un pas en avant et me tendit une main.

\- Viens, Bella, on y va…

\- Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi !

\- Bella, viens ici, grinça-t'-il les yeux affolé.

\- J'ai dit non !

Une main attrapa brusquement mon épaule, et il ne fallut rien de plus pour que mon amoureux ne cède à ses pulsions. Le tout s'enchaina à une vitesse hallucinante. Dès le moment où un éclat de folie pure traversa ses pupilles noircies, il s'empara sans ménagement des doigts qui me retenaient, les tordit et envoya valser le bras de Jake avec tant de force que celui-ci glissa de quelques mètres en arrière. Quant à moi, je sentis brièvement ses mains enserrer ma taille et me ramener brutalement derrière lui. Lorsque nous nous immobilisâmes à nouveau, Edward plaquait une main contre mon dos, me retenant à lui impossible de m'interposer comme tout à l'heure, et encore moins de me transformer sans le blesser.

 _Argh, ces vampires et leur foutu instinct de protection !_

Heureusement, Jake semblait si interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il me dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Je ne devinais que trop bien les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant-même : « _Comment ?! Il vient de la soulever comme une plume à une vitesse hallucinante… Et elle ne dit rien !_ »

\- Tu… Tu es… Complètement ! balbutia Jake.

\- Tu n'as rien ? me demanda Edward. Ça va ?

\- Ça va. Relâche-moi, maintenant !

\- Pas tant qu'il sera là.

\- Ça suffit, Edward, m'impatientai-je. Jacob est mon ami. Laisse-moi lui parler.

\- Non !

\- Je ne risque rien.

\- Ôte, tes sales pattes d'elle ! cria le Quileute.

Une partie en moi gronda, détestant autant son attitude paternaliste que cette situation venimeuse et interminable.

\- J'ai l'habitude de passer du temps avec Jake et ses amis, argumentai-je. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Je t'avais demandé de garder tes distances avec lui, tu te souviens !

\- Edward…

\- Non ! Ils sont trop dangereux. Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Un éclat de rire emplit de sarcasme et de rancœur résonna et attira de nouveau notre attention sur Jake.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure ! Toi, tu veux protéger Bella… de moi ?! Le seul danger ici, c'est toi. Toi et ta _famille_!

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Clébard.

\- On n'attend tous qu'une seule chose : que vous foutiez le camp d'ici ! Mais, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de revenir, pas vrai ? Bordel, restez dans vos cercueils en Transylvanie et laissez-nous _vivre_ ! Vous n'êtes _pas_ les _bienvenus_ , _ici_!

Après son discours, il réussit à croiser mon regard et ce qu'il y vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Si Jake cherchait à heurter Edward, il me fit tout autant de mal. C'était une chose de savoir que ses frères adoreraient la perspective de tuer les Cullen c'en était une autre de l'entendre, _lui_ , déverser toute sa haine et son dégoût envers celui que j'aimais.

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers Edward.

\- J'ai assez de respect pour mes ancêtres pour ne pas leur désobéir et te botter le cul… Mais ne pousse pas à bout. Tu vas relâcher la fille. _Tout de suite_.

Je ne pus voir l'expression sur le visage du vampire, mais il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tout en me faisant barrage avec ses bras.

\- À moins qu'elle en décide autrement, je serais le bienvenu _partout_ où elle sera.

\- Pas sûr que son petit-ami apprécie l'attention. Et je me ferai une joie de te foutre une trempe à sa place.

\- Son petit-ami ? Ricana-t'-il.

Contre toute attente, il dévia son attention du Quileute, une expression glaciale et victorieuse sur le visage. Très lentement, il se baissa jusqu'à atteindre ma hauteur, lança un dernier regard mauvais à mon ami et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. La forêt n'avait jamais été plus silencieuse qu'en ce moment et je captai sans mal Jake retenir son souffle. Edward appliqua une légère pression tout en gardant la situation le plus chaste possible, puis il s'éloigna.

Jamais un baiser ne m'avait autant mortifié.

\- Désolé, Jacob Black. Tu arrives trop tard.

Je rassemblai mon courage et osai me tourner vers lui. Jacob n'aurait pas eu une expression plus horrifiée si la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux écarquillés faisaient à leur tour la navette entre lui et moi. Sa gorge convulsait étrangement comme si son corps hésitait entre parler et vomir. Il dût bien se passer une éternité avant que je ne me décide à l'interpeler.

\- Jacob ?

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux, supplia-t'-il.

\- Jake…

\- Pitié… Dis-moi que c'est faux ! PAS LUI !

Au bord de l'hystérie, sa bouche se tordit tandis que ses mains agrippaient ses cheveux. Je voulus avancer mais une main enserra la mienne, m'empêchant de continuer. Je ne pus que hocher la tête et il cessa de renier la vérité. Ses yeux atterrirent enfin sur nos mains jointes... Avant de me lancer la pire expression de trahison et de dégoût que je n'ai jamais vue.

\- Que tu défendes son père, le vampire médecin, je l'accepte… Mais, ça ! Tu sors avec une de ces ordures ! Cette enflure ! Détritus de…

\- Je te saurais gré de cesser d'utiliser des termes aussi vulgaires au côté de _ma_ petite-amie. Elle n'a pas à entendre ce genre de choses.

\- Ça suffit, Edward, chuchotai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Inutile d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Une plaie qui me semblait béante et purulente. Je n'avais jamais vu mon ami souffrir autant, et j'espérais ne plus jamais le revoir ainsi. Ça devait arriver un jour, me dis-je. La vérité finissait toujours par se savoir. Et Jake était encore jeune, il finirait par trouver une autre fille… Oui. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus et pourtant… Était-ce normal qu'il souffre autant ? Nos interactions avaient été si peu nombreuses, pas assez pour une peine de cœur similaire à celle qui le rongeait.

Des tics nerveux et une grimace de dégoût hantaient encore son visage tandis qu'il fixait mon petit-ami. J'eus l'impression qu'il hésitait à l'insulter encore. Or, son adversaire percevait toutes ses insultes et ses menaces silencieuses… Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de subir ça.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Jake… Rentrons, Edward.

\- Donne-moi une minute.

Quelle pensée abominable devait-il lire en ce moment ? Je me retins à la dernière seconde de lui demander. Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir le savoir.

\- Je vois, répondit-il enfin. Si tu veux que nous discutions ailleurs, seuls et sans témoin, je suis à ta disposition.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Criai-je. Tu es dingue !

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, gronda-t'-il après un long silence.

\- Jacob ! Non !

\- Bien, c'était une première chose. Maintenant, la seconde : je te remercie.

Nous le dévisageâmes avec la même incrédulité. « _Je te remercie_ » ?! De quoi voulait-il le _remercier_ ?

\- Tu me remercie ? siffla Jake entre ses dents.

\- Pour la voiture, répondit simplement Edward, tout flegme retrouvé. Bella a l'air très satisfaite de ton travail. Et tout ce qui lui fait plaisir, je me dois de lui offrir. Mais, à l'avenir, elle n'aura plus besoin de tes services. Je serai là afin que personne d'autre n'ait à _s'occuper d'elle à ma place_.

Lui aussi l'avait remarqué : cette même phrase, lancée mot pour mot quelques minutes plus tôt. Il tenta de masquer sa peur sous sa colère mais rien n'y fit. Il était désarçonné. Je pouvais voir les interrogations et les craintes s'enchaîner les unes après les autres sur son visage. Mais, ce qui ne variait jamais, c'était sa douleur.

\- Jacob, je suis désolée…

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus t'entendre…

\- Jake ! Attends !

Il m'ignora. Il s'était résolu à nous tourner le dos et s'enfonça dans les bois sombres environnants. Sa course, bien que désordonnée, ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer les tremblements qui parcouraient de nouveau son corps. Il avait à peine franchit l'orée des bois quand il tomba à genou, en hurlant. Me dégageant de sa poigne, je contournai Edward et accourus vers lui.

\- Non, Bella !

Je butai durement contre son torse tandis qu'il m'emprisonnait de ses bras. Mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et je pus voir par-dessus son épaule… Jake… En pleine métamorphose. Ses habits devinrent trop petits pour lui et se déchirèrent. Son dos se couvrit d'une toison tirant entre le roux et le brun. Enfin, ses jambes… Son dos… Ses bras… Les os de son corps entier s'allongèrent, lui conférant une apparence canine. J'observai, estomaquée, mon ami disparaître sous mes yeux cependant qu'un loup gigantesque finissait de se mettre à quatre pattes, malgré les tremblements et les tics qui parcouraient ses muscles.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Jacob…

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et cette fois, je fus contente qu'il le fasse. Lentement, le loup tourna son immense tête poilue vers moi et ses yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Aussi expressifs qu'ils le furent quand il était humain, ils me firent ressentir sa désolation, son dégoût, sa souffrance et sa peur. Ne supportant plus de me voir dans ses bras, il les ferma avec force. Il disparut dans les bois sombres d'un bond puissant. Ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements, reposaient derrière lui des tissus déchirés, les tristes vestiges de mon ami désormais perdu.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Les reviews sont fortement appréciées comme toujours, alors n'hésitez pas à en envoyer ! XOXOX**


	22. Une Histoire à Vomir

**Bonjour et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **22) Une Histoire à vomir**

 _Plus vite…_

 _Plus vite !_

 _Bordel… Allez ! Plus viiiite !_

Mes muscles se contractèrent atrocement, m'arrachant un jappement aigu. Or, rien ne m'apaisa plus, en cet instant. J'accueillis la douleur physique à bras ouverts ; elle était une distraction qui voilait les images répugnantes qui ne cessaient de me tourner autour. Alors, j'accélérai, j'accélérai encore jusqu'à ce que la succession d'arbres devant moi se floute.

 _« Jacob… »_

Je la vis du coin de l'œil. Disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Je l'ignorai.

 _« Jacob… Oh mon Dieu, Jacob ! »_

 _Va-t'en ! Tire-toi ! Va rejoindre ton… Ton espèce de sangsue dégoutante !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le voir, _lui_. Contrairement à elle, son image me suivait comme mon ombre, silencieuse et rapide. Elle traversait les arbres sans dommage, calquait sa vitesse sur la mienne, ne me quittait pas de ses yeux jaune immondes… elle ne me lâchait pas. Mon grondement sonore renforça son sourire narquois.

 _Saloperie… Dégage !_

Il me montra son air suffisant, insupportable et s'effaça dans la verdure. J'aurais aimé que mes derniers souvenirs puissent s'effacer de cette manière aussi. Rien à faire. Elle continuait de lui tenir la main… Elle le touchait comme si… Comme si elle voulait le protéger… De moi…

 _Comment fais-tu pour le toucher sans vomir ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas le voir pour ce qu'il est ? Un cadavre ambulant ! Une créature immonde ! Un mort-vivant qui n'avait pas sa place parmi nous… Qui n'avait pas sa place_ entre _nous._

Cette petite humaine, frêle et inoffensive s'était laissé entrainer par leurs mensonges sournois, leur fausse image de famille modèle… Avec leur père médecin et leurs enfants sages et studieux. Je grinçai des dents. _Bordel, les Cullen…_ Nous étions là pour les exterminer, et nous les laissions faire. Nous les laissions tromper leurs potentielles victimes sur leur véritable nature. Elle avait déjà osé défendre l'un d'entre eux à l'hôpital. Elle s'était mise entre le monstre et nous, sans hésiter. Elle pensait sans doute bien faire.

Je ralentis encore, m'attendant à vomir à tout instant. Je trottinais à présent. Mon corps était trop lourd, beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

Oh non… ÇA ! C'était _impossible… Impossible…_ à comprendre. Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement et j'ouvris la bouche (ou la gueule, comme tu veux) comme par réflexe. Ses lèvres adorables… Sur les siennes. _Beurk_ ! Et pas une trace de dégoût ou d'horreur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille ! Tous les humains apprenaient à garder leurs distances avec ces dégénérés de la nature, et _elle_ ! _Elle_ décidait d'embrasser l'un d'entre eux ! Même un coup sur la tête n'aurait pas réussi à dévier un humain de ses instincts de survie. Il était impossible qu'elle ignore le danger qu'il représente ! Il avait dû lui faire quelque chose… Je ne savais pas quoi, mais ce n'était pas normal !

Cette erreur de la nature lui avait pourtant bien montré sa force et sa vitesse surhumaine. Je revis encore la façon brusque avec laquelle il l'avait éloignée de moi, la faisant passer par-dessus son épaule, avant de me faire face et gronder… GRONDER ! Elle l'avait bien dû _l'entendre_ et pourtant, aucun choc en rapport à cela, aucun étonnement, aucune peur… Rien !

 _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez cette fille ?_

Dans une flaque de boue semi-givrée, j'aperçus mon reflet. Poilu, hirsute, dangereux... Mais tout de même, beaucoup moins dangereux que ces sangsues, dont j'étais censé la protéger.

Je m'arrêtai, glissant de quelques mètres sur le terrain boueux. M'aurait-elle accepté, _moi_ ? Mon secret, le loup que j'étais, et toutes ces autres choses que je n'avais pas désirées mais qui m'étaient tombées dessus, encore une fois à cause de _leur_ présence dans les environs ! Si elle pouvait aimer un vampire… (Je frissonnai de dégoût) elle aurait pu s'attacher à un tueur de vampire, la créature censée la protéger d'eux. J'aurais pu être celui à ses côtés, qui lui tenait la main, qui la tenait derrière moi en essayant de faire barrière de mon corps… J'aurais pu la tenir beaucoup plus près de moi…

 _« Tu arrives trop tard, Jacob Black. »_

 _Ta gueule !_

 _« Je serai là afin que personne d'autre n'ait_ à s'occuper d'elle à ma place _. »_

 _Espèce d'ordure ! Saloperie de…_

 _« Je te saurais gré de cesser d'utiliser des termes aussi vulgaires au côté de_ ma petite-amie _.»_

Je frappai des pattes sur le sol, comme un taureau prêt à charger. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, ça ne servait absolument à rien.

 _Je te saurais gré…_

 _Je te saurais gré…_

 _Ouais, ben moi, je te saurais gré de bien vouloir aller te faire foutre !_

 _Saleté de mort-vivant du 17_ _e_ _siècle ! Je vous hais, toi et tes airs supérieurs… Et ta stupide façon de parler comme si tu sortais d'un stupide roman classique ! Crève, Ordure !_

 _« Jacob ! »_

 _« …Sam… »_

 _« N'as-tu pas entendu les ordres ?! »_

Il criait malgré son soulagement évident. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me demandai combien de temps étais-je parti ?

 _« BEAUCOUP TROP LONGTEMPS ! Rentre immédiat… ! »_

Je lâchai un râle et mes pattes cédèrent presque sous mon poids. Le soulagement de Sam ne résista pas longtemps. Mes souvenirs se déversèrent dans sa tête, aussi torrentiels que la pluie martelant mes poils et je dus assister à l'ensemble de ces visions d'horreur. _Encore_. Et Sam, lui, il continuait d'insister sur la façon qu'elle avait de le tenir, de le regarder, de le toucher, de l'enlacer lorsque je m'étais transformé devant elle… Ce monstre ! C'était encore pire vu sous l'angle de Sam.

Son attachement ? Non, il examina son expression en profondeur, ses gestes criant d'adoration pour lui. Elle n'était pas attachée à ce Cullen non, elle était fascinée, _subjuguée_ … Quelle horreur, elle me dégoûtait.

Mon hurlement de rage s'échappa de ma gorge, brusque et puissant, faisant fuir les volatiles à proximité. J'en laissai s'échapper un deuxième, long et tout aussi bruyant, chargé de rage. Un troisième. Puis, un autre. Je me rendis compte que je m'entendais faiblement à travers les oreilles de Sam, je ne devais donc pas être si loin de la Réserve. Et puis, mon ultime hurlement moins bruyant fit remonter toute la répulsion, la peine, la honte pour celle dont je ne pouvais même plus prononcer le nom. Je ne pouvais plus la regarder en face, je ne voulais plus entendre sa voix, ni même prononcer son nom.

 _Bordel ! Qu'on m'efface son visage de la tête !_

 _« On arrive, Jacob ! Reste où tu es ! »_

D'autres voix familières s'ajoutèrent à la sienne à mesure que mes frères retrouvaient leur forme animale. Il m'était impossible de leur en vouloir malgré l'horreur qu'ils me faisaient revivre, et revivre, et revivre… _et revivre_ ! J'encaissais ces images interminables, sans arrêt... C'en était trop.

 _Assez !_

Mon crâne fracassa un arbre immense qui se révéla inutile face à ma tentative d'amnésie forcée. Qu'importe, je me défoulai sur le tronc abattu, écrasant mon crâne par-dessus tel un dément. Peut-être l'étais-je un peu, après tout ? Je sentais l'inquiétude grandissante des autres qui filaient à ma rencontre. Embry me demanda pardon en silence. Lui, sachant très bien qui elle était et ce qu'elle représentait secrètement pour moi, ne s'était pas attardé aussi longtemps que les autres. Il n'était pas en colère pour l'instant, il avait juste peur. Peur pour elle, peur pour Jane, peur que B… que _son amie_ ne l'attire dans les bras de ces monstres buveurs de sang… Peur de devoir se mettre entre elles afin que cela n'arrive pas. Sous le coup de l'agitation, le visage de la jeune fille lui revint plusieurs fois en mémoire. Il se souvint de notre soirée au cinéma, par exemple. Et je me surpris à contempler aussi ce souvenir d'elle. Ou alors était-ce la partie masochiste et malsaine de moi-même qui jouissait dans mon malheur.

 _Petite-amie… C'était donc vrai ? Tu arrives embrasser ce… Tu arrives à le prendre dans tes bras ? Ne ressens-tu pas quelque chose de mort derrière sa belle façade ? Tu ne sens pas son odeur putride, infâme, qu'il laisse partout où il passe ?_

 _Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es sa proie ! Tout en lui va t'attirer, t'attirer à la mort, mais tu l'ignores._

Embry gémit en signe d'approbation, imité par quelques autres. Silencieux, Sam surveillait mon état d'esprit avec prudence.

 _Si seulement il m'était possible de te dire la vérité sur ce qu'ils étaient réellement ! Sur leur nourriture de prédilection ! Je parie que ça, tu ne le sais pas non plus, hein…_

Je fermai les yeux, aspiré par des visions toujours plus nombreuses de bois défilant devant moi. Des courants d'air sifflaient bruyamment à mes oreilles. En ce moment, la tête de mes frères était un havre de paix et je m'y perdis volontiers. Je soupirai d'aise.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« C'est à propos de Jake ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ? »_

 _« Oui… Et non. Y'a cette fille qui… »_

 _« Quoi ! Avec un Cullen ! »_

 _« Oh… Merde ! »_

 _« Ahhh ! Assez ! ASSEZ ! Ça suffit ! »_

 _« Jake ! JAKE ! »_

 _« ATTENDS ! »_

 _« JACOB NE FAIS PAS… »_

La voix de Sam disparut, de même que ma fourrure et mes pattes griffue. Je me livrai aux intempéries de la nature, debout sur mes deux pieds. Un frisson me parcourut, conséquence évidente du vent s'acharnant sur moi. J'étais essoufflé, épuisé, et encore plus malade qu'il y a quelques secondes. D'ailleurs, je ne tardai pas à retomber à quatre pattes, afin de salir le sol du contenu de mon estomac. Peu après, j'observai mes environs. Ma vue étant plus faible que celle du loup, je savourai la noirceur apaisante qui m'entourait. Le soleil disparaissait et cette journée horrible touchait à sa fin. Joie…

Mes fesses heurtèrent le sol boueux, humide et froid (pff… je m'en foutais) puis, mon dos suivit. Nu, je restai allongé sous la pluie, craignant de fermer les yeux et de voir ma tranquillité d'esprit voler en éclat. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le martèlement de la pluie, le vent et ma respiration. Je me concentrai particulièrement sur cette dernière, craignant le retour de mes nausées. Mais, je fus capable de tenir à distance de ma tête la responsable… les responsables de mon état. C'en était fini de notre amitié. C'était mieux ainsi… Pour l'instant.

Est-ce que dans quelques mois, ou années (si elle était toujours en vie, d'ici là), je serais capable d'oublier qu'elle avait préféré un mort-vivant au lieu de moi ? Que je m'étais fait devancer par un cadavre ambulant ?

Mes dents apparurent d'elles-mêmes et mes traits se tordirent par la haine.

 _Non. Le temps n'y changerait rien._

Ce fut Collin qui arriva en premier. Son pelage brun-roux ressemblait un peu au mien, mais sa queue était plus sombre. Il était le plus jeune d'entre nous à s'être métamorphosé (à peine treize ans), ce qui expliquait sa corpulence plus réduite comparée aux autres. Il commença geindre dès qu'il m'aperçut. Il laissa tomber quelque chose de sombre, puis colla son museau contre mon cou. J'eus à peine la force de le réconforter en levant la main pour tapoter sa tête immense. J'en eus encore moins lorsqu'il me fut nécessaire de me relever pour voir ce qu'il m'avait apporté, mais j'y réussis tout de même. La chose se révéla être un sac en toile avec à l'intérieur… des fringues. À peine conscient de mon état, je laissai l'incompréhension m'envahir brièvement. La nudité était un inconvénient mineur auquel on s'habituait rapidement quand on faisait partie d'une bande de loups-garous. Mais, bon, il valait mieux que je ne rentre pas dans cet état à la Réserve.

Collin émit un jappement sonore, indiquant sûrement aux autres notre position, avant de reprendre forme humaine, aussi dévêtu que moi-même. Le short en jean, précédemment attaché à sa patte énorme, gisait à présent au sol cependant qu'il s'agenouillait près de moi, effrayé par l'image que je devais renvoyer.

\- Oh Mec, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bah, soupirai-je. Connu mieux. Merci pour les fringues.

\- T'inquiète, c'est nor… mal.

Le contenu de mon estomac dut attirer son attention et renforcer son inquiétude. Il me fut difficile de répondre à ses questions, majoritairement parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais, en ce moment. Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix.

J'entrepris de me vêtir, cependant que les autres arrivaient tour à tour. J'entendis des gémissements de soulagements, j'aperçus des queues se balançant frénétiquement de gauche à droite, avant que la tension ne reprenne le dessus. Embry et Quil s'avancèrent vers moi, observant mes mouvements sans vie, dénués d'entrain. Je me concentrai autant que possible sur ma tâche, de sorte que je ne puisse penser à rien d'autre. Encore moins à la conversation qui allait suivre. Malheureusement, cinq minutes de silence plus tard, Sam, Embry, Quil et Jared reprirent leur forme première. Paul, un énorme loup noir, et Brad, reconnaissable grâce à ses tâches blanches sur une plage de brun, restèrent à quatre pattes, les oreilles aux aguets. Trois personnes manquaient à la bande, certainement en train de surveiller les abords de la ville durant notre absence. Régulièrement, ils lorgnèrent le ciel bas et nuageux, à tel point que je me sentis obligé de faire de même. Or, rien ne s'y trouvait qui puisse me faire réfléchir à autre chose.

\- La situation est préoccupante, commença Sam.

\- Pas tant que ça, intervint Collin. Elle est consentante, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il ne la force en aucune manière.

\- Le traité ne fait pas état du consentement de la victime, gronda Embry avant de se tourner vers Sam. Il pourrait lui faire du mal. À elle et à son entourage c'est notre rôle d'intervenir.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux de…

\- Oui ! Et alors !

\- Collin, réprimanda sévèrement Sam avant de se tourner vers Embry. Quels sont les rapports entre cette fille et Jane ?

L'attention de tous se détacha de moi pour se fixer sur mon ami. Il était, après moi, le plus concerné dans cette histoire. J'attendis la fin de cette discussion grotesque, toisant le sol, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Elles sont très proches, décrivit-il d'une voix rauque. Comme deux sœurs. Autrefois, je les voyais rarement l'une sans l'autre, mais à présent…

\- Oui ?

\- Hé ben… Jane m'a révélé qu'elle avait du mal à supporter le nouveau petit-ami de… Elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais, j'ignorais _totalement_ pourquoi, elle ne voulait jamais m'en dire plus. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de… _lui_ !

\- Fréquenter un vampire, murmura Quil abasourdi. Cette fille est folle.

\- Elle ignore ce qu'il est… Pour l'instant.

J'avais parlé d'une voix si faible que je ne fus pas certain d'avoir été entendu par les hommes près de moi. Les loups en revanche… Brad souffla un coup, faisant part de son approbation. Quant à Paul, les oreilles toujours aux aguets, il restait immobile, tendu. Ses poils hérissés le rendaient encore plus imposant et menaçant. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

\- Tu nous forcerais à briser le traité, Jacob ? demanda Sam. Pour cette fille que tu connais à peine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Peu importe que je la connaisse ou pas… C'est une humaine et elle est en danger !

Bien que lui ayant crié dessus, Sam me dévisagea quelques secondes, l'expression neutre. Je me relevai, paré pour la suite. Paré à argumenter, s'il le fallait. Les Cullen restaient un danger sans précédent et tout humain s'approchant d'eux risquait leur vie. Nous _existions_ pour empêcher ça. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

\- As-tu vraiment vocation à protéger cette fille ? Ou bien à te venger du vampire ?

Lorsque Brad émit une suite de sifflements et colla son museau à mon dos, je me rendis compte que je tremblais de rage et qu'il souhaitait que je me calme. Paul lorgna Sam du coin de l'œil. Quant à l'intéressé, il fixa tour à tour chacun d'entre nous tout en déclarant :

\- Je sais à quel point vous avez envie de vous débarrasser d'eux. Leur présence _m'insupporte_ … me dégoûte autant que vous. Mais, si nous déclenchons une guerre avec les Cullen, plusieurs d'entre nous ne reviendront pas. Êtes-vous prêt à vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

\- Ils sont sept, nous sommes dix, fis-je. Nous avons nos chances !

\- Jacob, soupira-t'-il. Embry, Jared… Vous ne nous avez rejoints que depuis quelques semaines. Vos chances de vaincre une famille d'immortels, avec des années d'expérience, sont très faibles. Croyez-moi. Et, lorsque la bataille sera terminée, et que nous n'aurons réussi qu'à affaiblir les Cullen et à les faire fuir, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller voir chacune de vos familles pour leur annoncer que leur fils n'existe plus à cause de moi ! Car j'aurai été incapable de gérer leur stupidité !

Je serrai les poings, imaginant la scène. Mon père en chaise roulante, attendant indéfiniment mon retour. Mes sœurs, simulant la décontraction, tout en guettant mon approche toutes les cinq minutes. Enfin, leur expression lorsque Sam arriverait, blessé… Et sans moi… J'inspirai profondément. Sam m'observait toujours, moins durement cette fois. Ses mots m'avaient littéralement douché. Aussi fort que j'étais, je reconsidérai mon ennemi. Fort et rapide. Sûr de lui. Peut-être avait-il des pouvoirs, comme le croyaient nos ancêtres ?

 _« Je serai là afin que personne d'autre n'ait_ à s'occuper d'elle à ma place. _»_

Il m'avait ressorti exactement ce que j'avais dit à B… Bella. Mot pour mot. Comment avait-il fait ? Son ouïe devait être plus qu'exceptionnelle s'il m'avait entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Peut-être nous entendait-il en ce moment ? Non… Nous étions beaucoup trop loin ! En fait, je ne savais pas grand-chose de mes ennemis, et c'était une erreur de les attaquer… Maintenant.

Paul gronda, mais de dépit. D'un coup d'œil, je sus qu'il était parvenu à la même conclusion que moi. La guerre n'était pas annulée. Simplement, repoussée.

\- Sans oublier que ces créatures ont la mémoire longue. Ça pourra prendre des mois, voire des années, mais rien ne pourrait empêcher les vampires de se défouler sur la Réserve, en guise de représailles. Et à ce moment-là, dans vos vieux jours, je ne suis pas certain que vous aurez la force de leur résister. Les vampires sont des créatures extrêmement sadiques.

\- On voit ça, murmura Collin. Tellement sadique que l'un d'entre eux est capable de simuler une relation avec une humaine idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, au juste ? Un « _humain_ de compagnie » ? Un jouet vivant ?

J'avais déjà saisi ses pensées lorsqu'il avait assisté à ce que j'avais vu, et pourtant, l'entendre dire ça haut et fort me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Or, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Ces raclures ne connaissaient pas l'amour et ne vivaient que pour la destruction et le sang. Malheureusement, B…Bella semblait croire dur comme fer qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Et j'imaginais sans mal cette ordure mettre tout en œuvre pour qu'elle y croie. Malgré ma douleur, j'eus pitié d'elle.

Pour Collin et moi (et il en était sûrement de même pour les autres), leur relation ressemblait plus à celle d'un maître et son animal domestique. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une laisse et un collier. Il lui donnait des ordres, la contraignait à faire comme il voulait et elle se laissait faire. « Sors de cette voiture… Viens ici… Rentre à la maison… » _Putain_ _!_ Cette fille avait un grain, et pourtant, elle continuait de me plaire... À ma pitié, se mêla un embarras cuisant.

J'aurais voulus croire à l'hypnose ou autre du genre que ce cadavre ambulant lui avait faire subir. Or, j'avais été suffisamment proche d'elle dans la voiture pour mettre de côté cette idée. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir la regarder en face, un jour.

\- Alors, c'est tout ? On va le laisser jouer et humilier cette pauvre fille, sans rien faire ?

\- Ils n'ont violé pas le traité et il n'y a aucun danger immédiat nous concernant, déclara l'alpha.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Embry.

\- Moi, non plus ces deux-là mettent tout notre clan en danger, analysa froidement Quil. Embry aime profondément Jane Lane, la meilleure amie de Bella je ne serais pas surpris qu'il finisse par s'imprégner d'elle, d'un jour à l'autre…

\- L'imprégnation n'est pas un état qu'on atteint progressivement, répliqua Sam. Tu l'es ou tu ne l'es pas, aussi simple que ça.

\- Je l'aime ! cria Embry. J'aime cette fille et je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour la protéger.

\- Tu ne feras rien sans mes ordres !

Sam le toisa quelque peu surpris par sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi emporté et de parler sentiment comme une gonzesse. Une ombre traversa les feuilles, me faisant relever la tête. La discussion passa au second plan tandis que j'imaginai avec horreur les buveurs de sang nous attaquer ici… sur notre territoire ! Le cœur battant, j'écoutai et observai. Ni Paul, ni Brady ne bougeaient, seules leurs oreilles jouaient les paraboles, or, ce qu'ils captèrent ne les alerta pas plus que ça. Ils restaient attentifs au débat.

 _C'était moi ou bien…_

 _Non, il n'y a rien, pourtant._

 _Bizarre._

\- Ce qu'il ressent, intervint enfin Jared, c'est tout de même assez proche de l'imprégnation. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ça naturellement.

\- L'imprégnation _est_ naturelle.

\- Oooh, tu sais ce que je veux dire Sam. Embry n'a pas à renoncer à Jane. En revanche, pour Bella… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus _malsain_. Ce que Jake a vu va me rendre malade pendant des jours.

Un murmure général d'assentiment suivit sa déclaration. Même le chef ne put retenir une grimace.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que Jane en vienne à fréquenter ce type, elle aussi. À cause de Bella. Et si quelque chose devaient mal tourner, elles…

Ce fut l'argumentation qui fit réfléchir Sam. Il considéra longuement Embry, avant de se perdre dans le lointain.

\- Il faut… Il faut _arrêter_ ça, décida Embry d'une voix blanche. Jane risque sa vie…

\- Comment faire ? demanda Collin, avant de jurer. Bordel, si seulement tu avais pu récupérer le numéro de ces « femmes fantômes » qui avaient attaqué les vampires dans la forêt… Ben ouais, quoi ! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Il finit par se taire. J'esquissai un sourire, retins même un rire. Si seulement cette ordure pouvait se retrouver nez à nez avec cette chose. Cette femme fantomatique. Quil, ayant été à moitié sonné durant leur rencontre, je ne pouvais avoir une image claire d'elles. C'étaient deux ombres, possédant des ailes et deux fentes brillantes à la place des yeux.

Ce devait être mon imagination, mais la corpulence de l'une d'entre elles me fit penser à B… Bella. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus exquise. Elle et moi, chassant des vampires de Forks… et tous ceux qui y mettraient les pieds… Elle, tenant ce bouffon aux cheveux roux, tandis que mes dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire et lui arrachaient les membres. Un à un. Et ensuite, sa tête… _Ah !_

\- Jacob, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, Quil. T'inquiète.

 _Enfin…_ Je m'éloignais de la réalité. La triste et détestable réalité.

\- Après tout, dit Jared, peut-être que nous n'aurons même pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Les Cullen tomberont sûrement sur ces trucs, un jour ou l'autre dans la forêt.

\- Rien n'est sûr, répondit Embry. On ne peut pas prendre le risque. _Je_ ne peux pas prendre le risque.

Sam effectuait à présent les cent pas il avait été le premier d'entre nous à avoir connu ce type d'attachement inébranlable. Nous tous, qui étions dans sa tête lorsque nous étions des loups, connaissions à peu près les effets de l'imprégnation. Il n'y avait rien de plus puissant. Toutefois, on disait qu'il valait mieux éviter de connaitre les sensation d'un loup qui avait perdu sa personne spéciale. Cette souffrance était si forte qu'elle risquait de détruire le groupe. Une autre de nos légendes, que ni Sam, ni nous autres n'étions prêts à expérimenter.

Paul ouvrit la gueule et la referma, impatient d'entendre la décision de Sam.

\- Ils n'ont mordu, ni attaqué personne. Ils ne sont pas entrés sur notre territoire. Jusque-là, ils n'ont pas brisé le traité établi avec nos ancêtres. Alors, nous ne le ferons pas non plus, en divulguant leur véritable identité. Toutefois…

Il s'arrêta et nous fit face. Une ombre lui masqua les yeux, en partie dissimulés par ses cheveux trempés.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller faire un tour chez les Cullen.

Paul gronda, trépignant sur place. Nous fûmes saisis de la même frénésie qui augmentait avec les secondes.

\- Ils ont choisi de revenir ici, malgré notre présence. Peut-être pensaient-ils que la race de loups s'était éteinte ? Ou que la nouvelle génération n'est pas aussi redoutable que celle qu'ils ont rencontrée, il y a soixante-dix ans ?

Les deux loups grognèrent et retroussèrent leurs babines, dévoilant leurs dents acérées. Quant aux autres, ils tremblaient autant que moi, impatients de montrer aux Cullen que nous étions toujours présents et plus puissants que jamais.

\- Il serait temps de remettre les choses en ordre. Et de leur rappeler que, _nous aussi_ , nous avons bonne mémoire.

/

C'était un après-midi calme et la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse. Cela faisait un long moment que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi relax et je comptais bien en profiter. Par-delà la fenêtre, la lumière de mon univers évoluait gracieusement de sa voiture vers l'entrée de la villa. Je pris deux secondes pour la contempler… avant de filer au rez-de-chaussée. Rosalie se faisait les ongles, un sourire moqueur tandis qu'Emmett testait et commentait un énième jeu vidéo d'horreur. Enfermés dans leur monde, Carlisle et Esmée murmuraient entre eux dans un coin de la pièce. Il émanait d'eux la même vibration torride et palpitante qui m'animait.

Tous étaient réunis en cette pièce, sauf un. En temps normal, cela m'aurais soulagé il était difficile d'avoir un semblant d'intimité lorsque mon frère télépathe était dans les environs. Son côté altruiste l'aurait poussé à entamer une balade de quelques heures, seul, dans la forêt, nous laissant libres de savourer les plaisirs de la vie en couple. Et puis, il serait revenu sans démontrer une once de ressentiment ou de jalousie envers nous. C'était un homme bon et nous avions de la chance de l'avoir. _J'avais_ de la chance de pouvoir l'appeler mon frère. Mais, peut-être ne me considérait-il plus comme tel, de son côté. En ce moment, je ne pouvais l'imaginer autrement qu'en présence d'Isabella. Lui, habituellement si dévoué à notre sécurité et maître de lui, n'hésitait pas à risquer nos vies en développant ses sentiments pour elle.

J'avais beau y avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, aucune solution ne me venait à l'esprit. Pire encore, à part Rosalie, les autres ne semblaient pas si préoccupés par son amour pour une Chasseresse, la pire espèce de Phoenix pour les vampires. Et puis, Alice… ALICE ! Elle se voyait déjà amie avec elle, et prévoyait j'ignorais combien de fêtes et de plans shopping avec cette tueuse ! Par ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà fait UNE FOIS dans mon dos… Et s'en était sortie indemne. Un vrai miracle. Je levai les yeux au ciel et poussai ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête.

 _Enfin_. Ce soir, il était temps que je montre à ma femme qu'en dépit de nos divergences d'opinion, je l'aimais et continuerai de l'aimer comme au premier jour. J'ouvris la baie vitrée et l'enlaçai avec force. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre de la même manière, en attachant ses bras fins à mon cou, puis ses jambes à ma taille. Son parfum m'envouta et attisa le feu logé entre mes reins. Un raclement de gorge grossier venant du canapé me ramena à la réalité et j'emmenai ma femme à l'étage, insensible à l'incommodité des autres.

\- Oh et pas trop de désordre s'il vous plait. J'aimerais finir mon jeu en paix.

\- Mets ton casque, grondai-je.

Je fermai la porte de notre chambre d'un coup de pied et l'étendis sur notre lit. En bas, des ricanements et les complaintes d'Emmett se faisaient entendre. C'était l'inconvénient de vivre avec d'autres couples de vampires qui pouvaient entendre le moindre souffle, gémissement ou grincements sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. On s'y faisait, nous n'avions pas le choix. Je goutai ses lèvres tandis que je réussis à défaire les lacets de ses bottes et les laissai tomber l'une après l'autre. Mes mains parcoururent ses jambes fines, effectuant des allers-retours sensuels entre celles-ci. Enfin, je m'attaquai à la boucle de sa ceinture qui ne résista pas longtemps, avant d'envoyer le vêtement valser au loin.

\- Serions-nous légèrement impatient ?

Mon grondement la fit rire, et je la laissai faire jusqu'à ce qu'essoufflée, elle prenne toute la mesure de mon désir. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je fermai les yeux sous la pression saisissant mon corps. Sans surprise, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres ornées d'un rose équivoque. J'expirai lorsqu'elle se pressa contre moi.

\- Déjà au garde-à-vous, Soldat ?

\- Oui, Madame, soufflai-je tout bas. Paré à satisfaire vos moindres désirs…

Sa main défit lestement ma ceinture et mon jean subit le même sort que son pantalon. Je couvris son cou de baisers tout en défaisant les cordes fines de son dos-nu. J'hésitai à arracher le linge qui osait me faire barrage Alice pouvait être si attachée à ces bouts de tissus, parfois. Et finalement, je réussis à dévoiler de jolies courbes sensuelles du haut de ses seins, au creux que formait son ventre, en passant par sa poitrine (exquise et érigée). À mesure que je faisais descendre son haut, je me dis que ce spectacle hautement érotique valait bien quelques secondes de frustration.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, totalement en phase avec mes désirs. Je savais bien ce qu'elle attendait et je n'hésitai pas une seconde. J'en étais incapable. J'embrassai une de ses jolies pointes rose pâle, lui murmurant à quel point je l'aimais, tandis que mes doigts allaient triturer l'autre. D'une voix tremblante, elle me répondit la même chose. J'embrassai son ventre, déchirai le dernier bout de tissu qu'elle portait et me plaçai en elle. J'étais à un stade où mon environnement ne comptait plus, une fois encore. Avec le temps, Alice sut utiliser l'effet pervers de mon pouvoir à son avantage. Entre deux cris extatiques accompagnés de regards brulants, je captai l'esquisse d'une moue narquoise. Capable d'absorber et de transmettre les ressentis, je tombai volontiers dans un monde où plus rien n'existait, si ce n'était cette délicieuse créature aux charmes irrésistibles et les bruits tout aussi attrayants qu'elle émettait. Son désir amplifiait le mien, qui venait amplifier le sien, qui allait etc… C'était un cercle sans fin que rien ne pouvait stopper.

Rien.

À part… _ça_.

J'aimais la regarder dans les yeux durant nos moments intimes, alors, lorsqu'ils se perdirent brusquement dans le vide pendant plusieurs secondes, je sus qu'il en était fini de cet instant euphorique. La surprise, l'incompréhension puis la terreur viscérale qu'elle ressentit finit par me le confirmer. Alerte, je me dégageai d'elle et me relevai tout en la serrant contre moi.

\- Alice ? Qu'y a-t'-il, Alice ? Réponds-moi.

En bas, ma famille qui avait décidé de s'occuper aussi bruyamment que possible, s'était tue. Carlisle hésitait à monter voir ce qui se passait et demanda si tout allait bien. Impossible de lui répondre lorsque dans mes bras, Alice se laissait envahir par l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait, muette par le choc.

\- Réponds-moi, suppliai-je. Que se passe-t'-il ?

\- Jazz, réagit-elle enfin en clignant des yeux.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Elle avala sa salive et me lança d'un air grave :

\- Le vide, Jazz. Il n'y a rien à voir.

\- Qu… Quoi… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

En bas, Emmett demanda la même chose.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir de la visite.

\- De la visite ?

\- Oui, Jazz. Les loups de la Réserve. Ils arrivent. Ils viennent nous voir.

L'incompréhension, suivit par l'anxiété submergea le reste de la famille. Esmée respira fortement, tandis que Carlisle la réconforta en lui rappelant que nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Emmett et Rose, encore sous le choc, prévoyaient un affrontement inévitable. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas plus d'indice que les autres pour déterminer la cause de tout cela, mais au plus profond de moi, je sus que nous devions en remercier une personne : la même qui était responsable des tourments qui secouaient notre famille depuis sa rencontre.

\- Alice, où se trouve Isabella ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout le passage de Jake à Jasper. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Encore merci pour vos messages et vos abonnements ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. XOXOX**


	23. Métamorphes

**23) Métamorphes***

 _*La traduction de « shapeshifters « dans la saga Twilight correspond à « Modificateurs ». Mais, je trouve ce mot peu agréable c'est pour cette raison que j'ai opté pour « métamorphes » pour le titre de ce chapitre et la catégorie des Quileutes. Bonne lecture._

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout l'air désolé, pourtant, lui fis-je remarquer.

Agenouillée sur le sol givré, je m'emparai des lambeaux de tissus que Jake avait laissés avant sa disparition dans les bois. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part rejouer éternellement son expression de mépris et de tristesse dans ma tête. Des sentiments que j'avais sûrement mérités en y réfléchissant bien. Il aurait été si simple que je mette les choses au clair avec lui j'aurais préféré la distance gênée qui s'en serait suivi plutôt que la haine qu'il me réservait en ce moment.

Mais, j'avais hésité. Butée, je m'étais laissé convaincre que sortir avec Edward ne changerait rien entre lui et moi. Non, je m'étais forcée à le croire. Et je commençais à en saisir la raison. La réaction de Jake, si semblable à celle de Jane, n'était probablement qu'un faible écho comparé à ce que les autres me réserveraient.

\- Je te ramène, il commence à pleuvoir.

\- _Pourquoi_ ?

\- Il pleut, Bella…

\- Non, je veux dire, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Pourquoi t'es-tu senti obligé de le blesser à ce point ?

Il m'observa intensément, mains dans les poches. En plus de sa décontraction insultante, je lisais une immense satisfaction dans sa posture et dans ses yeux qui passaient doucement de l'ébène à l'ambré. Je m'attendais presqu'à voir apparaitre un rictus méprisant.

Je laissai choir le bout de vêtement au sol et me relevai. J'affrontai son air énigmatique, refusant de baisser les yeux. Ce n'était plus la colère noire qui brulait derrière ses prunelles, mais du défi. Un silence palpable s'étira, encore et encore. La pénombre nous enveloppa rapidement et les cristaux, prisonniers de ses cheveux en bataille, se rejoignirent bientôt pour atteindre son front, caresser son visage et fuir sur ses vêtements en direction du sol. Bientôt, des milliers d'autres gouttes s'écrasèrent tout autour de nous, provoquant un fond sonore doux et un parfum naturel caractéristiques de la ville. En d'autres circonstances, la scène aurait été synonyme de havre de paix.

Or, à présent, chaque seconde semblait accroitre mon agacement.

\- Tu vas rester là à rien dire en combien de temps ! Ce n'est quand même pas la culpabilité qui t'étouffe, non ?

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? demanda-t'-il d'un ton léger.

\- Jacob est encore un enfant ! Un jeune garçon de seize ans ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le démolir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu as un problème !

\- Un _enfant_ , tu en es certaine ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, pourtant.

\- Oh ! Parce qu'il a pris quelques centimètres, tu te dois de… IL N'Y RIEN DE DRÔLE, EDWARD !

Son rire, habituellement si beau et communicatif, fut bref et recelait des notes de nervosité et de sarcasme.

\- Désolé, lâcha-t'-il en se ressaisissant. J'ai cru comprendre que tu prenais la défense d'un loup-garou.

\- Jacob n'est pas un loup-garou…

\- Ce n'est pas important, trancha-t'-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est…

Je m'interrompis, sentant qu'il était enfin prêt à m'en dévoiler plus sur leur nature. « Pas un loup-garou ? », c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais, alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient précisément ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, prononça Edward en accentuant chaque mot. Loups-garous ou non, ils restent nos ennemis naturels, dotés des armes nécessaires pour nous détruire.

Devant mon silence et mon visage, probablement avide d'informations, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il allait enfin cracher le morceau.

\- Nous les appelons parfois des « métamorphes ». Carlisle pense qu'ils ont la capacité de prendre la forme de tout autre animal, mais leurs ancêtres paraissaient avoir un lien particulier avec les loups. Alors, tu as raison sur un fait : ce ne sont pas des loups-garous. Ils restent, néanmoins, des créatures volatiles et dangereuses. Les pires de toutes. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu ne t'en approches plus.

Je considérai ses paroles un soulagement indescriptible s'empara de moi lorsque le danger que courrait Jane était véritablement moindre que ce que je craignais.

\- Jacob ne m'aurait fait aucun mal, persistai-je. La situation était sous contrôle, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives…

Soudain, il apparut à cinq centimètres de moi, à bout de nerf.

\- Toi, à moins de dix centimètres d'un loup adolescent _fantasmant_ à tes côtés, n'est PAS ce que j'appelle « une situation sous contrôle ».

Mes joues me brûlèrent affreusement et je me souvins de notre conversation peu avant qu'Edward n'arrive.

\- Il ne s'agit que de ça ? Une jalousie mal placée ? Tu sais que je ne m'intéresse en personne à par toi.

\- Tu me fais vivre les pires minutes de terreur de ma vie et tu viens me parler de « _jalousie_ » ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu avais laissé entendre que c'était moi, ton petit ami ? Toi, seule avec lui dans un espace confiné ! Il aurait très bien pu se transformé sous l'effet de la colère et te… Tu aurais été…

Il grogna et d'un geste vif, envoya son pied shooter une roche qui alla se perdre au loin, à l'horizon. Je l'entendis tomber à plus de deux kilomètres dans une mare ou un sol très humide.

\- Même après ce qui vient de se passer, cria-t'-il exaspéré, tu n'es toujours pas décidée à te rendre compte de la bêtise que tu as faite ! Ni des conséquences dramatiques qui auraient pu en découdre !

\- Je connais Jake mieux que toi…

\- J'en doute fortement ! _Nous_ savons de quoi ils sont capables et c'est pour cette raison que nous gardons nos distances avec eux... La première fois que nous les avons rencontrés, nous avons presque failli nous battre. Ces chiens n'auraient pas hésité à attaquer même si nous leur étions supérieurs en nombre à l'époque.

Il lâcha un soupir las et croisa les bras. C'était à ce moment que je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue…

Je restais convaincue que le garçon chaleureux et cajoleur pouvait s'entendre cordialement avec la part d'Edward si charmante, mature et attentionné que j'aimais. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces histoires de « Toi, loup-garou. Moi, vampire. Moi haïr Toi ». Je ne risquai pas une nouvelle vague de colère en lui rappelant que techniquement, lui et moi devions aussi nous détester à mort. Nous nous étions assez criés dessus pour une soirée et j'eus la forte impression que cela ne nous mènerait à rien. J'enserrai ses mains tremblantes entre les miennes et les rapprochai de mon visage.

Tandis que je soufflai légèrement dessus, mes pensées dévièrent vers Jane. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, nos relations deviennent compliquées au point que nos amoureux respectifs dressent une barrière entre nous. Jake raconterait probablement à Embry ce qu'il savait et à ce moment, qu'arriverait-il ? Exigerait-il d'elle qu'elle cesse toute relation avec moi ? Accepterait-elle ce marché, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'accepter (ou plutôt, de « se faire une raison » concernant) ma relation avec Edward ?

 _Je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de la voir. Vampire ou loup géant._

\- …C'est hors de question… Je ne l'accepterai pas…

Ce ne fut que lorsque ma main me tira en avant et que je me retrouvai à moins de deux centimètres de ses yeux brûlants que je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Pire encore, qu'il avait mal interprété mes murmures.

\- Bella, je veux que tu comprennes ça. Nous sommes _faits_ pour nous détruire. Il n'aurait peut-être pas hésité à te détruire pour m'atteindre.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi… Tu laisses ta peur et tes préjugés t'aveugler.

\- Sur ce point peut-être, reconnut-il enfin. Il n'empêche que la fille qu'il aimait a préféré son ennemi. C'était plus que suffisant pour qu'il se transforme et nous attaque dans sa folie. Tu ne peux pas réfuter ça ! Tu l'as vu par toi-même ! D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un humain se retrouve blessé par leur faute. Carlisle pourra en témoigner.

Son attention s'était perdue bien loin derrière moi, ressassant des souvenirs désagréables. Des souvenirs que je mourrais d'envie de connaitre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- Ma réaction aurait pu être beaucoup plus violente… coupa-t'-il en revenant à lui. J'aurais pu l'attaquer et le tuer. Déclencher une guerre mortelle, tout ça parce que tu refuses de m'écouter ! Alors, s'il te plait ! Bella ! S'il te plait… Ne t'approche plus d'eux, c'est compris ?

Les mêmes questions revinrent et mon esprit fusa entre lui et moi, Jane et Embry, Jane et moi.

 _Merde._

Je ne m'en sortais plus.

Il dut prendre mon silence pour un refus, car il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, pestant à voix basse. Avec lenteur, je suivis ses traces qui revenaient aux voitures que nous avions temporairement abandonnées. De ses pas furibonds, il eut le temps d'atteindre sa destination, de faire un tour complet de nos voitures et de revenir vers moi, alors que je n'étais encore qu'à la moitié du chemin. Je vis à peine ses yeux de lave posés sur moi avant de sentir deux bras m'encercler et serrer fort.

D'abord surprise, je fermai les yeux lorsque son menton se posa au-dessus de ma tête et je me noyai volontiers dans son aura bien plus tempérée qu'alors. C'était une chose à laquelle j'aurais déjà dû m'habituer : le changement d'humeur chez les vampires, aussi brusque qu'un coup de foudre.

Des lèvres parcoururent mon cou, remontèrent jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux et déclenchèrent mes frissons. En dépit de mes tourments… Logée profondément au creux de mes reins, une chaleur douce… Intense… Non, _brulante !_ tenta de dissiper tout ce qui ne tournait pas exclusivement autour d'Edward. Dieu que c'était bon.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi. (Il lâcha un rire nerveux) Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais s'il t'arrivait malheur ?

Il poursuivit ses allers-retours sensuels, éclipsant mon habilité à la parole. Il resserra son étreinte quand il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, et inspira. Ma brulure, signe de danger immédiat, vint se mêler à ma fièvre. Je me figeai, le souffle coupé.

\- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t'-il. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il s'était trompé encore une fois sur la signification de mes réactions. Il renversa doucement ma tête, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

\- Et je ne laisserai personne t'en faire non plus, promit-il d'un ton plus sombre. Jamais.

Avant que je n'aie pu penser à une réponse, il frôla mes lèvres des siennes, avant de les réclamer avec plus de vigueur. J'eus l'impression que Jacob ou un autre prétendant se trouvait encore dans les parages. Ou peut-être souhaitait-il simplement _me_ rappeler que tant qu'il existerait, il n'y aurait aucun concurrent potentiel capable de l'égaler. Je fermai les yeux, et m'abandonnai totalement à la volupté.

De loin, je sentis un bras passer derrière mes genoux et, une fois qu'il m'eut soulevée, nous regagnâmes lentement nos voitures. L'une comme l'autre ronronnait différemment, semblant vouloir montrer la puissance de leur moteur respectif.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne parvenait pas à se taire, malgré les caresses langoureuses et étourdissantes généreusement administrées par mon petit-ami, c'était mon sixième sens, cette sensation drôle qui ne me quittait pas et m'avertissait d'un péril imminent. Malheureusement, il m'était impossible de déterminer sa nature ou sa provenance et je glissais lentement dans un état d'énervement et de frustration constant. À la manière dont il fronçait les sourcils, je ne saurais dire s'il partageait mon intuition ou s'il m'en voulait encore concernant Jacob.

Sans surprise, il insista pour me ramener, arguant qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'éloigner de moi plus de dix mètres. Une fois la Volvo rangée sur le bas-côté et son moteur coupé, il insista pour s'installer à ma place. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de glisser sur le siège passager et lui laisser le volant.

\- Elle ne risque rien, ici ? fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la Volvo qui se fondait dans la brume.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, je pourrais facilement la faire réparer ou la remplacer. On ne manque pas de voitures chez nous.

Il démarra en trombe, découvrant les nouvelles aptitudes de ma voiture, comme je l'avais fait, une heure auparavant. Excepté que son ressenti fut bien éloigné du mien. Il se contenta de détailler mon tableau de bord et mon nouveau poste de radio avec une profonde aversion.

\- Incroyable, marmonna-t'-il en faisant descendre la vitre. Leur odeur est pire que la dernière fois.

Je me détournai vers l'extérieur qui défilait, gorge serrée. La trace olfactive de Jacob ne me semblait pas repoussante. Bien au contraire. Vu l'énergie colossal qu'il dégageait une fois transformé, un Chasseur pourrait très bien voir en lui un plat de résistance...

 _Oh… Quelle pensée horrible !_

\- Bella ?

\- Oui ? sursautai-je.

\- C'est Jane qui t'a conseillé de faire appel à ses services pour ta voiture ?

\- Quoi… Non.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce _lui_ que tu as choisi pour la faire réparer ?

\- Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.

Je grimaçai, sachant exactement la tournure délicate que prenait cette conversation. Je commençai à devenir experte pour déceler l'ébullition derrière sa façade flegmatique et sa voix neutre. Je pris une seconde pour choisir soigneusement mes mots, et lui expliquai ce qui m'avait conduit à laisser ma voiture à Jake et Embry.

\- Embry… _Encore lui_ , gronda-t'-il. Est-ce qu'il vient souvent chez vous ?

\- Non. Lui et Jane se voyaient à l'extérieur, jusque-là.

\- Il faut que je parle à ton amie.

\- Ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Bella. Si elle souhaite poursuivre sa relation avec l'un d'eux, grand bien lui fasse. Mais, elle doit être au courant du danger qu'elle te fait encourir, qu'elle fait encourir aux autres… Et ce qu'elle risque aussi.

\- Bien sûr, répliquai-je sans conviction. Je suis certaine qu'elle réagira parfaitement bien à nos conseils… Surtout venant de sa copine, folle amoureuse d'un _vampire_.

Il me lança un regard peu amène avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la route.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous y réfléchir dans ce cas.

Je ne répondis rien. J'aimais un vampire, et Jane, un loup géant. Comment Edward ne pouvait-il pas voir l'hypocrisie de la situation ?

\- Tu trouveras ça probablement stupide, commença-t'-il en cherchant ses mots. Mais, je suis plutôt d'accord avec… _Jacob_ sur un point.

\- Je ne te suis plus, déclarai-je, déroutée.

\- Je veux… Je dois être présent pour toi au _moindre_ problème. Comme une panne de voiture, par exemple. N'aie pas peur de m'appeler pour ça. J'aurais certainement pu y faire quelque chose. Agir beaucoup plus rapidement, aussi.

Vingt longues années passées en tant qu'immortelle et j'avais réussi à susciter chez les vampires divers sentiments, tous allant de la peur à la rage meurtrière, en passant par une certaine curiosité (morbide de leur point de vue). Que l'un d'eux soit aussi possessif envers moi, était une première et me choquait encore. Je me risquai à lui jeter un coup d'œil, et rencontrai son regard de lave, impatient. Humain. Si humain...

\- Bella ? J'attends.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu m'appelleras ? insista-t'-il.

\- Oh, heu oui. Bien sûr. Promis. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où te viennent tes qualités de mécanicien, rajoutai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Rosalie passe son temps à démonter et remonter des voitures de course. Alors, oui, j'ai appris quelques astuces grâce à elle.

\- _Rosalie_ ?

J'eus du mal à imaginer Blondie mettre ses mains parfaitement manucurées dans le cambouis. Cela me paraissait si éloigné de l'image que j'avais d'elle. Ah, ce que j'aurais aimé voir un jet d'huile usée fusé tout droit vers son visage de poupée et ses cheveux ô combien magnifiques !

Je revins sur terre, un mince sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres. Edward glissa sa main du levier de vitesse vers la mienne qu'il saisit en douceur, signe que le mauvais temps s'était temporairement éloigné. Je respirai plus aisément pendant que nous filions sur la nationale déserte et embrumée. Peut-être était-ce la pluie qui tambourinait de plus en plus fort contre le métal, ou alors la pénombre froide et périlleuse qui nous cernait de toute part, malgré l'éclat de mes phares avant. Ou alors, je devais ce sentiment à la présence réconfortante du chauffeur qui, même avec son caractère parfois limite, ne cesserait jamais d'être une part intrinsèque de moi-même.

 _Une part de moi-même…_

Je méditais encore sur ses mots criants de vérité lorsqu'il me demanda encore la direction que prenaient mes pensées. Lèvres closes, je pris un malin plaisir à le laisser dans l'ignorance cependant que je lissais du doigt le pli de frustration entre ses sourcils. La situation n'était certes pas idéale, toutefois, en ce moment, je n'aurais abandonné ma place pour rien au monde.

Nous ne devions être qu'à une minute de notre destination, quand je me tournai brusquement vers la route. Edward écrasa la pédale de frein et nous nous arrêtâmes, non sans avoir longuement dérapé, à un mètre ou moins d'une silhouette familière.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Je lui lançai un regard noir, auquel il leva les mains, en signe d'excuse. Encore sous le choc, je sortis et m'approchai d'elle. Jane était exactement dans le même état qu'elle m'avait laissé, quelques heures auparavant. Pas de coups, pas de blessures… aucune patte griffue n'avait écorché son manteau court. Non. Elle allait bien. Physiquement, du moins. Car, si elle nous lançait son air assassin, je devinais que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire.

 _Trêve de politesse._

\- Hey. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Est-ce que tu as pu voir…

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Jake ?

Elle n'avait pas crié, ni même émit la moindre colère dans sa question. Mais, malgré sa voix calme, je me retins de me ratatiner sur place devant le froid polaire de ses yeux.

\- Qu… Comment ça … ?

\- Dans la forêt, il y avait un hurlement de bête. Un hurlement à déchirer les tympans. Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

Honteuse, je secouai la tête.

\- C'était bien lui… Il était un sale état. Il s'est retransformé en homme sous mes yeux et a commencé à vomir ses tripes… À vomir ses _tripes_ , Bella ! Alors, je te le redemande : _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

J'étais mortifiée et ma honte resserrait son étreinte douloureuse avec les secondes qui passaient. Devant moi, la scène se jouait avec plus de réalisme que je ne l'aurais désiré.

\- Il est venu me voir. Pour me ramener ma voiture…

\- Te ramener ta voiture ? s'étonna-t'-elle.

\- Oui et… Tout allait bien… Mais. Ensuite, il y a eu…

Un claquement de portière coupa mes balbutiements pathétiques et Edward nous rejoignit, avant de nonchalamment poser une fesse sur mon capot. De nouveau, il avait repris son masque d'indifférence froide.

\- Ensuite, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'appréciais pas sa présence auprès de ma petite-amie, poursuivit-il. Il a compris et il est parti.

\- Tu l'as touché ? demanda-t'-elle après dix secondes de silence. Tu l'as blessé ?

\- Nous n'avons fait que parler.

\- Je veux les moindres détails de ce que vous vous êtes dit, espèce de Sangsue.

Je dus prendre mon mal en patience tandis qu'Edward débutait le récit selon son point de vue. Il fut concis, mais pas assez pour apaiser mon angoisse grandissante. Je revivais tout, le baiser, son regard mortifié… Trahi… Son départ, sa transformation en… ( _J'en frissonnai_ ) loup. Le désespoir que j'avais aperçu n'avait été que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

\- Comment va-t'-il ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou !

\- Tu… Tu es allée sur le territoire des loups ! s'exclama soudainement Edward. _Toute seule_ ?!

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. Sans surprise, Edward ne s'était pas priver pour scanner ses pensées.

\- Je devais obtenir des réponses à mes questions, provoqua-t'-elle. Bella et moi avions deviné qu'on ne les obtiendrait pas par vous.

Il me lança un regard furieux, que je choisis d'ignorer. Évidemment, il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

\- Nom de Dieu ! Tu es impossible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allée dans la forêt alors que je te l'avais expressément interdit !

Venait-il… De jurer ? _Lui !_

\- J'étais partie en chasse… Et… Et…

\- Et ? Vous êtes tombées sur un de ces _chiens_ !

À la façon dont il qualifia les Quileutes et son ton révulsé, « chien » n'aurait pas pu être pire insulte. Edward pâlit devant moi, ce qui était assez frappant pour un vampire. Que pouvait-il bien voir de si terrible ?

\- Jane ?

\- Je me sers simplement de son don pour nous faire gagner du temps. Je ne lui fais rien de mal, Bella.

\- Oui, ça je sais ! Mais, gagner du temps, pour quoi ? Est-ce que _je_ pourrais savoir ce qui se passe, _moi_ _aussi_ ?!

Edward me répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- Ils arrivent… Ces chiens… Vont venir rencontrer ma famille.

\- Rencontrer ? répétai-je.

D'un simple échange silencieux, nous sûmes de quel genre de rencontre il s'agissait. Mon amie me confirma d'un signe de tête ce que mon instinct me hurlait depuis tout à l'heure.

 _Non !_

Je me retrouvai devant Edward, serrant fortement son bras. Chaque centimètre nous séparant m'était brusquement devenu insupportable. Quant à ces arbres sombres et monstrueux qui nous cernaient, et qui cachaient probablement des yeux de loups voulant nous nuire… L'idée folle d'embraser entièrement cette forêt me traversa avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits.

L'état de Jake alerterait forcément les autres Quileutes qui viendraient nous demander des comptes. Mais, pourquoi venir voir toute la famille Cullen ? J'étais la seule responsable du mal-être de Jake après tout. À moins que… Je ne pouvais pas croire cela de Jacob. Allait-il vraiment… Était-il parti chercher ses amis pour mener une guerre contre les Cullen ? Simplement parce qu'Edward s'était opposé à lui ? C'était stupide !

\- Mais… ils ne peuvent pas ! Et le traité entre vos clans ?! _Pourquoi_ ? Vous n'avez pas… violé le traité ?!

\- Non, répondit Jane. Mais, mets-toi à la place de Jacob deux secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? Un vampire qui a séduit une pauvre humaine inconsciente du danger qu'elle court. Une humaine à laquelle il est très attaché ? Pour lui, les vampires sont incapables d'aimer, et Cullen joue simplement avec sa nourriture avant d'en finir avec elle.

Elle se tourna vers Edward, lequel avait émis un sifflement rageur.

\- Hey, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'ils se sont dit ! Ils ont parlé d'une simple visite. Ils ne sont apparemment pas assez nombreux, ni suffisamment expérimentés pour vous attaquer sans subir de pertes parmi eux. Ils sont très jeunes… Mais…

\- Oui, poursuivit-il les yeux encore dans le vide. Il y a un toujours un « _mais_ ».

Je scrutai encore les alentours quand ses doigts saisirent mon menton.

\- Ils ne viendront pas ici, mon Amour.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que cela s'est passé ainsi la dernière fois. Nous nous sommes rejoints à l'extérieur de la réserve et à partir de là, nous avons défini une limite : leur territoire et le nôtre.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti de sa poche un téléphone qui vibra sitôt qu'il eut finit son explication. À l'autre bout du fil, je reconnus Alice... Si différente de d'habitude. L'enthousiasme et l'assurance avaient fui sa voix, ne laissant passer à travers le mobile qu'un chuchotement bas et fébrile.

\- _Edward ?_

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Tu n'as plus de visions nous concernant. Peux-tu me dire combien de temps il nous reste ?

\- _Je ne… sais pas trop. Je dirais au moins une heure, peut-être plus. Une heure trente, à peu près. Ensuite, je ne vois plus rien. Pourquoi viennent-ils ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?!_

\- Je t'expliquerai, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

\- _Il faut que tu rentres au plus vite ! Toute la famille est présente et nous allons les attendre à la frontière nord._

\- Je me dépêche. Hey, Ali ?

\- _Oui…_

\- Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. Et je te promets que rien ne se passera comme dans tes visions d'avant. OK ?

Sa réponse fut si faible que j'entendis à peine son « OK », puis il coupa la conversation. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'un son n'en soit sorti, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il vérifia le nom de l'appelant avant de coller le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Jazz ? J'étais…

\- _Encore avec_ elle _, oui, je sais… Carlisle et moi planifions notre rencontre. Quand espères-tu rentrer ?_

\- Cinq minutes, et je suis à la maison.

\- _Bien, répondit-il sèchement. Écoute, je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser Alice venir avec nous et Carlisle pense pareil à propos d'Esmée._

\- Je comprends, fit-il en me fixant. Et Rosalie ?

\- _Emmett aussi, mais honnêtement, je ne serai pas surpris si elle parvient à lui mettre une raclée avant de nous rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. Tu la connais ?_

\- Ouais, ce serait bien son genre. Mais, plus nous serons nombreux et moins nous risquerons une attaque de leur part. La plupart d'entre eux sont jeunes et inexpérimentés et ils...

\- _Justement, ceux-là auront du mal à maitriser leurs instincts et je ne ferai pas courir le moindre risque à Alice._

\- T'as un plan ?

\- _Oui, passe-moi Isabella._

Edward considéra son téléphone, abasourdi avant de tendre de nouveau l'oreille. J'étais déjà prête à faire que Jasper penserait nécessaire, et je tendis la main. Son frère m'ignora superbement.

\- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- _Ne va pas croire que j'ignore ses liens avec ces chiens. S'ils viennent nous parler, je sais qu'elle a quelque chose à y voir. Son aide ne sera pas superflue._

\- Edward, passe-moi le téléphone, exigeai-je.

\- _Passe-lui le téléphone…_

\- Mais, tu as perdu la tête ! Je n'enverrai pas Bella près des loups, pas plus que toi tu n'y enverrais Alice !

\- _Je ne compte pas l'envoyer où que ce soit, Edward. Elle servira simplement de médiateur. Ils lui font confiance, beaucoup plus confiance qu'à nous. S'il y a un moyen de prévenir tout conflit, c'est bien grâce à Isabella que…_

Il coupa violemment la conversation d'un grognement rageur et fit un geste pour balancer son téléphone dans le lointain. Il se retint au dernier moment. Un bras m'enveloppa et me força malgré moi à reculer de quelques mètres. Je n'en voulus pas à Jane, même si m'éloigner de lui était la dernière chose que je désirais. De dos, son aura dense le faisait littéralement irradier de rage. J'entendais sa respiration forte et saccadée. Il agrippa ses cheveux d'une main, tandis qu'il se forçait à calmer son excès de fureur.

\- Edward ? appelai-je.

\- Chhttt, me fit Jane.

Il nous fit face lentement, les traits encore tordus. Il nous considéra l'une après l'autre et s'avança prudemment, comme s'il se jugeait lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, il évolua avec plus d'assurance et moins de nervosité. Jane se décida à me lâcher et je n'hésitai pas à le rejoindre. Sa main caressa ma joue, puis mon menton et enfin ses doigts s'entortillèrent autour de mes mèches, appréciant leur texture.

\- J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps, dit-il mélancolique. Hélas… Jane ? Pourrais-tu veiller à ce que Bella rentre saine et sauve à la maison ? Faîtes partager tout ce que vous savez avec les autres. Après tout, ces informations, vous les avez découvertes toutes seules.

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t'-elle avec raideur.

\- Je vous recontacte dès que possible. Surtout, _rentrez_ à la maison, toutes les deux.

Je hochai la tête, sachant à quel point toute argumentation serait vaine sur ce point. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, lança un dernier signe de tête à mon amie et disparut dans les bois. Son départ me parut aussi déplaisant que possible mais, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être quelque peu soulagée. J'échangeai un regard lourd de sens avec ma Combattante préférée et nous primes place dans ma voiture : il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Conformément à la promesse faite à Edward, Jane me ramena à la maison en un instant. J'eus du mal à rester assise même pendant les deux longues minutes de notre trajet. Je fus aussi tentée de laisser Jane expliquer la situation aux autres, cependant que je rejoignais les vampires végétariens au point de rendez-vous.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi pour les convaincre, réfuta-t'-elle.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ma présence changera quoi que ce soit ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Deux voix vaudront toujours mieux qu'une seule.

\- C'est une perte de temps inestimable…

\- J'ai _besoin_ de toi… Bella.

Notre échange bref se conclut sur cette phrase lancée malgré sa gorge nouée et je dus prendre mon mal en patience. Une heure, voire une heure trente, avait prédit Alice. Or, ses visions ne pouvaient être fiables à cent pour cent. Si les Quileutes pouvaient altérer ses pouvoirs à ce point cela prouvait bien qu'ils avaient les prédispositions nécessaires pour nuire aux Cullen. Ils étaient faits pour les tuer, au même titre que moi. Je serrai les dents.

Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à Jane, vouée à présenter aux autres ce que nous savions d'une façon qui pourrait les inciter à intervenir. Avec des explications aussi expéditives, je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils aient bien compris la différence entre ces humains loups et les Enfants de la Lune que nous haïssions. Tyler, par exemple, n'y adhérait pas du tout. Il observait Jane se débattre avec ses explications tout en figeant ses lèvres en une grimace stupéfaite et désapprobatrice.

Un instant, je crus même qu'il allait se lever et la secouer en hurlant : « _Réveille-toi un peu ! C'est un monstre !_ ».

Malgré tout, il resta maître de lui-même et s'il ne crut pas un mot de ses histoires, il fit tout de même semblant d'y réfléchir. Sa compagne en revanche se laissait submerger par l'invraisemblance de la situation.

\- Ne va pas croire que je doute de tes théories, commença Ty, mais, les loups-garous sont capables de nous tuer malgré notre forme astrale. Tu le sais, ça ? Ils sont un fléau pour toute autre créature vivant à côté d'eux.

\- Je te répète que les Quileutes n'ont rien à voir avec les Enfants de la Lune, défendit Jane.

\- Mais, les similitudes restent frappantes ! Tu risques gros à te mêler de ça !

\- Nous ne risquons rien.

Je sourcillai à cette déclaration. Ç'a été plus fort que moi, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué… Du moins, je l'espérais.

\- Les Quileutes ont évolué de façon à défendre leur peuple de menaces surnaturelles. Des vampires nomades, surtout. C'est un pouvoir qui se transmet de père en fils, et non par morsure. Et malgré leur haine profondément ancrée envers les Cullen, ils ont trouvé un moyen de partager leur territoire pour prévenir toute confrontation… Exactement comme ce que nous avons fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cela prouve que même sous leur forme animale, ils sont capables de raisonner.

\- Or, maintenant, ils leur déclarent la guerre, répliqua Mike. Jane, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient dignes de confiance.

\- J'pense pareil, soutint Tyler. Désolé, Jane.

Tyler passa un bras sur les épaules de Maggie, figée dans son incompréhension. Elle dévisageait Jane, abasourdie, ce qui, j'en étais certaine, empirait son malaise.

En cas de crise, Mike pouvait paraître compréhensif et prêt à tout pour aider sa famille. Mais, il savait parfois retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Cette fois, il ne s'en priva pas.

\- Es-tu sûre de tes théories ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des théories, Mike ! s'exclama-t'-elle vivement. C'est la stricte vérité.

\- N'oublie pas que la sécurité de ta famille est en jeu. Ne te laisse pas biaisée par tes sentiments pour… _Lui_.

Ce fut ce moment que je choisis pour me mettre entre Mike et Jane. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait amorcé un geste pour sortir son arme.

\- Attends un peu, intervint Tyler. Lui, qui ? Embry ?! Il est un des leurs, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu prends leur défense ?

La jeune femme laissa le silence s'alourdir et confirmer les suspicions de tous. Je restai sans voix face à son courage. Seule elle pouvait adopter une posture si altière alors que la méfiance de nos amis prenait de l'ampleur… Que nous _risquions_ ! Saurais-je en faire de même un jour, lorsque viendrait mon tour ?

Maggie me contourna et s'approcha de Jane. La peur n'était plus le seul sentiment que je lisais chez elle elle paraissait déboussolée, perdue et cherchait à comprendre. La Combattante n'était généralement pas du genre à agir aussi imprudemment. Solide, raisonnée et forte, elle était un bloc sur lequel Maggie aimait s'appuyer et cette dernière accordait la plus grande importance à ce qu'elle disait.

 _Or, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant maintenant._

\- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ? Pour Embry, je veux dire ? Tu l'ignorais complètement malgré tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble ?

\- Je l'ignorais, avoua-t'-elle à mi-voix. Je ne l'ai su que très récemment.

\- Il y avait pourtant des signes avant-coureurs, se souvint Mike avant de s'adresser à moi. Leur aura était trop forte pour qu'ils soient de simples humains. C'est étonnant que tu n'aies rien remarqué.

\- Et comment aurais-je pu deviner leur nature ? répondis-je, agacée.

Et d'un coup, je sus pourquoi Mike paraissait prendre cette situation autant à la légère. Ne soupçonnait-il pas une relation secrète entre Jake et moi ? Ce même Jake dont il soupçonnait être un monstre poilu, à présent. Derrière ses airs distants, il devait jubiler.

 _Imbécile._

Maggie poursuivit.

\- Mais… Il ne t'a jamais menacé… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu ne t'es jamais sentie en danger avec lui, si _près_ de toi ?

\- Si près… de moi ?

Maladroitement, la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante avait posé la principale question qui trituraient les pensées des autres (et les miennes aussi, je dus l'avouer).

 _Comment as-tu fait pour coucher avec lui et t'en tirer sans problème ? Ou sans même t'en rendre compte !_

Aucun jugement, ni aucune colère ne tintait les dires de Maggie, ce qui m'empêcha de la remettre à sa place. Il était juste question d'une sincère inquiétude pour son bien-être. Sans oublier, la curiosité _plus que malsaine_. Je compatis au point que je me retrouvai brièvement à la place de mon amie, soumise à l'interrogation, à la colère et au dégout des autres. J'imaginai avec trop de réalisme la cruelle lumière vive qui m'écraserait et révélerait tous mes secrets, comme elle le faisait pour Jane en ce moment. Est-ce que quelqu'un… N'importe qui… s'interposerait pour moi ? Comme moi-même je me préparais à le faire ?

Je relâchai mon souffle et les autres tournèrent leur regard (accusateurs ? incendiaires ?) vers moi. La moue suspicieuse de la rouquine me laissa aisément deviner que je n'étais pas de celles qui méritaient sa patience et sa compréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? lança-t'-elle avec aigreur.

\- Mes amis vont s'entretuer dans une guerre stupide. Que penses-tu que je vais faire ?

\- Tes « _amis_ » ? Qui sont tes « _amis_ » : des monstres suceurs de sang ou bien ces loups géants qui pourraient réduire notre famille à néant ?

\- Deux adolescents, adorables mais incroyablement stupides vont attaquer la famille qui m'a soigné et sauvé la vie, il y a quelques semaines à peine ! Voilà qui sont mes amis. Maintenant, si tu as fini avec tes questions idiotes…

Bree, silencieuse jusque-là, se leva du sofa d'un bond souple et se posta devant moi. À contrecœur, je stoppai mon avancée vers la porte.

\- On va arrêter ça, répondit-elle déterminée.

\- Non. _Je_ vais arrêter ça, rectifiai-je d'un regard appuyé. Toi, tu restes ici.

\- Non mais je rêve, râla Mike.

S'en suivirent des exclamations outrées et incrédules des hommes, et de Bree. « Trop dangereux ! ». « Ne peux pas y aller seule ! ». « Pas nos oignons ! ». Cette dernière, bien que répétitive m'atteignit particulièrement Mike ne pouvait être plus éloigné du vrai. Tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute.

\- Je ne vous demanderai pas de venir avec moi. Vous n'avez aucun lien particulier ni avec les Cullen, ni avec les Quileutes. Mais, moi oui ! (Je soufflai un coup) Jane aime profondément Embry. Il n'a rien d'un monstre et ne mérite certainement pas de mourir aussi bêtement… Il en est de même pour chacun des Cullen. Peu importe le différend qui les oppose, je ne laisserai pas la famille du Docteur devenir des meurtriers, ni des victimes de métamorphes.

\- Des méta – quoi ?

\- Les métamorphes, expliquai-je à Bree. C'est ainsi que les Cullen les appellent pour les différencier des loups-garous.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? dit Maggie.

\- Aucune importance. Bree, tu vas rester ici, OK ? Je reviens dès les premières lueurs du jour.

En vérité, je n'avais aucune idée du temps que durerait cette confrontation, mais la promesse de mon retour, soulignée par une heure approximative sembla dissiper le halo d'anxiété opaque qui l'entourait. Je lui promis que rien n'arriverait aux Cullen, en particulier à Alice. Quant à Jane, je lui fis savoir qu'Embry et Jacob rentreraient sains et saufs. Je ne pouvais avancer de promesses pour les autres, ayant eu vent de leur tempérament de feu et de leur haine envers les Cullen. Si je devais en arriver à blesser quelques-uns pour sauver Edward, je n'aurai pas une once d'hésitation.

À ma grande surprise, mon amie se mit à rire avec légèreté, balayant son masque torturé.

\- Ce que tu peux être idiote. Si tu penses que je te laisserais t'amuser sans moi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Je dissimulai mon amertume d'un sourire complice, et joignis mon poing au sien, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la milliseconde d'hésitation dans mon geste. Elle ne serait surement pas de mon avis si je devais arriver à blesser quelques loups pour épargner les Cullen, et je n'avais certainement pas besoin d'un obstacle supplémentaire.

\- Vous êtes des idiotes, toutes les deux, maugréa Mike en s'avançant vers nous. On aurait dû foutre le camp au moment où on a découvert l'existence de ces vampires masochistes. Maintenant, on se retrouve avec des loups-garous dégénérés sur les bras ! (Il nous observa d'un œil mauvais) Et maintenant, vous deux vous portez volontaires pour jouer les flics dans _leurs_ histoires !

\- Mike, dis-je en perdant patience. Reste ici, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu ne vas nullement tant que je ne t'en aurai pas donner l'ordre.

\- J'irai où ça me chante et ne t'avise de te mettre dans mon chemin, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Mon grondement renforça son regard mauvais. Il voulut parler mais sa bouche se tordit tant qu'il fut incapable de sortir des syllabes cohérentes pendant de longues secondes.

Je perdis patience.

\- On y va, Jane.

\- Non.

\- Mike, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, m'impatientai-je. On en reparle à mon retour.

\- BELLA !

Une décharge électrice fit le tour du salon et disparut juste devant moi. De mauvaise grâce, je me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux orageux me rappelèrent ceux d'Edward lorsqu'il tentait de me lire, sans succès. Comme je m'y attendais, la frustration les traversa brièvement avant qu'il ne lâche un soupir et reprenne une mine plus sereine. J'observai, méfiante, sa main tendre vers mon bras, le saisir doucement, et m'attirer plus près de lui. Il se faisait doux mais ferme en même temps, et je le rejoignis, non sans résister.

\- Bella, tu es une Chasseresse et plus important encore, un membre de _notre_ famille. Ta place est avec nous et non, là-bas, entre des vampires et des loups-garous.

\- Mais…

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils sont, coupa-t'-il. Reste avec nous. Bree a besoin de toi… _J'ai_ besoin de toi. Mais, tu ne le vois pas, puisque tu préfères passer tes heures avec ces Quileutes ou bien les Cullen. Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'es pas une des leurs !

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Bree qui me confirma que Mike avait tapé juste. Je continuais de la délaisser en dépit de mes résolutions.

Le dilemme était déchirant.

\- Je veux que tu restes ici. _Reste avec moi_.

Sa main était remontée peu à peu jusqu'à mon épaule, puis jusqu'à mon cou. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je m'éloignai brusquement quand son pouce passa sur ma joue en un geste bien trop intime et bien trop déplacé pour ce que nous étions.

« Je suis désolée » fut la seule chose que je pus lui dire. Je répétai cette phrase en les regardant tous, tour à tour et je me retrouvai enfin dehors. Par chance, mon amie me suivit sans plus tarder et nous prîmes notre envol.

 _Bordel. Bordel ! BORDEL !_

Il était temps que cette réunion se termine, d'une part parce que Mike n'avait toujours mis fin à ses rêveries stupides de m'avoir pour lui, un jour d'autre part, parce que Maggie ne cessait de m'agresser de son air soupçonneux. Et ça, particulièrement, me flanquait une trouille bleue. Je savais pertinemment que je ne garderai pas ce secret éternellement mais je n'étais absolument pas prête à ce que tout le monde soit au courant, encore moins elle !

Comme je m'y attendais, rien d'utile n'était ressorti de nos aveux. Mais, contrairement à moi, Jane tenait à ce qu'aucun secret ne dresse de barrière entre les membres de notre famille j'étais loin d'avoir son courage et sa foi. Et cette stupide réunion venait de me donner raison.

\- À ton avis, ton petit ami m'en voudras beaucoup lorsqu'il saura où on se trouve ?

\- Ben, tu as tenu ta promesse, non ? On est _rentrée à la maison_.

\- Oui, fit-elle avec sarcasme. Après tout, je ne lui ai pas dit combien de temps nous y resterions.

Nous échangeâmes un bref sourire malicieux avant de reporter notre attention à trente mille pieds en dessous. Ni la distance, ni l'énorme cumulonimbus sur lequel nous étions posées ne pouvait dissimuler l'étrange barrière qui délimitait le territoire des Cullen et celui des Quileutes. Un large couloir, dénué d'arbre se dessinait sur plusieurs kilomètres et sinuait en un immense cercle plus ou moins uniforme. Malgré le vent agité, je pouvais identifier les odeurs différentes qui surgissaient d'en bas. La saveur sucrée et appétissante des vampires au Sud-Est celle plus étrange, boisée, mais tout aussi agréable des loups au Nord-Ouest.

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant de te préoccuper de ce que pense Edward, murmurai-je.

\- Je m'en fous royalement, commença-t'-elle avant de réfléchir. Mais, il _tient_ à toi. Il tient véritablement à toi. Je dois lui reconnaître… Attends ! J'entends quelque chose.

Aussitôt, le sifflement caractéristique d'un bloc de granite en déplacement rapide me fit tourner la tête. Le plus imposant des Cullen fit son apparition. Un rictus fin se suspendait à ses lèvres et laissait supposer son assurance, probablement excessive quant à l'issue de la confrontation. Juste derrière lui, Rosalie le suivait comme son ombre, le regard cruel. Contrairement à son compagnon, si ses lèvres s'étiraient, elles dévoilaient une suite de dents avides de barbarie.

Le couple s'arrêta à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la limite. Emmett interposa un long bras entre eux afin de la tenir à l'écart. Ce fut le geste le moins puéril et enfantin que j'eus l'occasion de voir de sa part. D'autres sifflements suivirent : le grand blond qui faisait toujours la gueule, le Docteur et (je déglutis) Edward. Je lorgnais encore les traits de son visage ainsi que ses cheveux cuivre, désordonnés qui se balançaient au vent tandis que je peinais à filer avec lui dans les airs, l'emmenant le plus loin possible de cette affaire.

« _Reste concentrée, Bella !_ »

Il n'était toutefois pas le dernier arrivé. Sans surprise, ils ne purent tenir à l'écart Alice et Esmée.

 _Esmée…_

Elle dévorait du regard chaque membre de sa famille, incapable de dissimuler totalement sa terreur. Elle n'était clairement pas taillée pour la baston, car tout en elle appelait à l'amour et à la gentillesse. Sa présence était une grave erreur : elle semblait être le cœur de la famille mais aussi la plus vulnérable. Si elle tombait, les Cullen seraient perdus. Je soupirai.

 _Ah, une autre personne à surveiller en plus d'Edward. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…_

\- Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'en finir.

\- Peut-être faut-il, hésitai-je, tout étaler au grand jour, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire… On devrait laisser les Quileutes savoir qui nous sommes… Enfin, qui _je_ suis.

Je me repris lorsque je la vis froncer les sourcils, clairement désenchantée par cette perspective.

\- Embry le saura tôt ou tard. Et puis, lui aussi t'a caché ce qu'il était vraiment. Vous êtes quittes.

\- Nous ne serons jamais quittes, Bella, répondit-elle la voix vibrante en émotion. Embry est un humain, malgré tout. Moi, non.

\- Il laisserait cela se mettre entre vous ?

\- N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour aimer des immortels. Des immortels avec qui ils ne pourront jamais fonder une famille, ni vieillir… Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin entre nous, mais, à présent… Je lui mens continuellement. Et ça me rend _malade_.

Je ne m'attendis pas à cette déclaration fataliste et j'en fus prise au dépourvu. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais émettre des regrets sur sa situation d'immortelle. Jusque-là, elle semblait parfaitement satisfaite de sa vie, tout comme moi. Là, je me sentais étrangement peinée et abandonnée.

D'autres masses en déplacement se firent entendre au loin, en direction de la côte Ouest. Les Cullen se figèrent. Lentement, Jasper fit signe à Alice de s'éloigner. Le regard noir et perdu dans un avenir probablement flou, elle avança d'un pas déterminé. Le patriarche échangea un bref regard avec son fils et tous d'eux s'avancèrent. Avec le don d'Edward et la nature diplomatique et pacifiste de Carlisle, ils seraient probablement les principaux intermédiaires de cette rencontre. Une supposition qui ne m'enchantait guère.

Je sautai du bord de l'énorme cumulonimbus et atterris cinq kilomètres plus bas sur un nouveau nuage sans perdre de vue la scène. Le vent agité poussait inlassablement les couches blanchâtres et hautes qui nous protégeaient des yeux de vampires et de métamorphes. Ces derniers s'approchèrent de la limite en une ligne parfaite. Peu à peu, ceux situés aux extrémités ralentirent, formant un arc de cercle. Je remarquai que les plus gros spécimens se trouvaient en avant, au centre. Parmi eux, Sam, le plus imposant des siens. Lui et ses comparses se tenaient immobiles, parés à l'attaque.

Carlisle s'avança à nouveau, paumes levées, et alla droit au but.

\- Messieurs, ma famille et moi sommes surpris de cette visite inattendue. Pourriez-vous nous dire quel en est l'objet ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte et ferme. Aurait-il chuchoté, j'étais certaine que les loups l'auraient entendu malgré les deux cent mètres de no man's land qui les séparaient.

Le leader de la meute tourna sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et fit alors quelque chose de si inattendu que j'en restai bouche bée. Il recula laissant un autre confrère prendre sa place un confrère au pelage brun-rougeâtre. Je déglutis.

« _C'est… C'est Jacob !_ »

« _Oui, je sais, Bella._ »

De ma position, je ne pouvais voir son visage mais l'angle que prenait sa tête m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne quittait pas Edward des yeux. En un sursaut violent, suivi de tremblements tout aussi intenses, trois loups se levèrent sur leurs pattes-arrière poilues. Celles-ci rétrécirent, perdirent en volume jusqu'à devenir de simples pieds. Sam, Quil et un autre dont j'ignorais l'identité se tenait fièrement devant leurs ennemis. Je voyais une fumée fine s'échapper de leur peau brulante et disparaître dans l'air glacial. Ils considérèrent leur public, parmi lequel s'y trouvaient des femmes puis, décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de se vêtir du bout de tissu qui était attaché à leur cheville.

\- Docteur Cullen, commença le Quileute. Je suis Sam Uley, actuel chef de la meute. Voici Quil Ateara III et Brady Fuller. Nous avons récemment reçu des informations pouvant compromettre le traité que nos ancêtres ont passé avec vous.

\- J'en suis surpris. Pourrions-nous savoir quelles sont ces informations ?

\- Un de vos fils semble particulièrement apprécier une jeune fille du coin. Une jeune fille qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps était l'une de vos collègues à l'hôpital.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et Rosalie lança un regard en coin à son frère. Ce dernier l'ignora.

\- Oui, reconnut le patriarche, je suis bien au courant de l'attention qu'ils se portent mutuellement.

\- Toute action malencontreuse causée par les membres de votre famille relève de votre responsabilité. Il est donc de votre devoir faire cesser cette « attention » comme vous l'appelez, avant qu'un accident n'arrive.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais son père le coupa.

\- Une seconde, Edward… Si je comprends bien, vous venez en nombre menacer ma famille pour un accident qui n'est pas arrivé ? Pour un crime que nous n'avons pas commis ? Ne trouvez-vous pas votre attitude déplacée, messieurs ?

\- De quel droit vous…

\- Quil ! reprit Sam d'une voix autoritaire.

Les loups (les plus jeunes du moins) accueillirent cette remarque avec la même colère. De mon point de vue, je vis Jacob retrousser les babines. Je me penchai, parée à stopper toute attaque de sa part. Sam resta stoïque.

\- Vous êtes parfaitement conscient du danger qui résulterait d'une relation entre votre fils et cette humaine.

\- Je suis _parfaitement conscient_ de l'absence de violation du traité. Nous sommes fidèles à ce que nous sommes, c'est-à-dire, des êtres respectueux de la vie humaine il nous serait impossible ne serait-ce que d'imaginer rompre notre accord.

\- Vous refusez donc de tenir votre fils à l'écart de cette fille ? demanda Quil d'une voix forte.

\- Je refuse de prendre cette décision à leur place. Edward et Isabella s'entendent parfaitement bien, et sont plus qu'heureux de se retrouver chaque fois qu'il leur est possible de le faire. Leurs sentiments sont forts et j'ai une totale confiance en mon fils.

Bien que ses mots m'aient fait chaud au cœur, ils ne touchèrent pas les loups de la même manière. Je commençai à m'agacer de leur attitude. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ?

 _Ils ne cherchent qu'à te protéger. Enfin, à protéger la simple humaine qu'ils pensent que tu es._

\- Seriez-vous en train de comparer l'attirance malsaine de votre fils à de l'amour, Docteur ? nargua Quil.

\- Non, affirma le vampire avec un calme herculéen, je ne compare rien. Je dis que c'est de l'amour.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu de plus dé…

\- Quelle chance a cette relation de ne pas terminer sur un meurtre ? coupa Sam.

Jacob aboya sa réponse avec fureur, me faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, je profitai d'une couche nuageuse à proximité pour me cacher. Edward avait levé les yeux et scrutait les environs nuageux.

\- Vous vous basez uniquement sur vos préjugés pour qualifier une relation qui dépasse votre entendement…

\- Non, Docteur, s'exprima enfin Brady. Pas sur nos préjugés, notre expérience.

\- Accepter une relation entre une humaine avec un vampire, poursuivit le chef, reviendrait à la pousser vers une mort certaine, Docteur Cullen ! Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous prétendre être « _respectueux de la vie humaine_ » ? Le simple fait que vous tolériez cette parodie de couple montre à quel point vous n'en avez rien à faire d'elle.

Le docteur lança un coup d'œil inquiet aux animaux avides d'en finir avec eux ils étaient nombreux malgré leur manque d'expérience. En cas d'affrontement, combien d'entre de ses enfants s'en sortiraient sans dommage ? C'était une question que le patriarche ne souhaitait envisager et les loups étaient sensibles à ce fait. C'était la raison pour laquelle les Quileutes parlaient avec autant de conviction, sans aucune peur.

\- Donc, la seule solution pour que vous nous laissiez en paix serait que…

\- Que votre fils mette fin à cette relation.

Un nouvel aboiement satisfait accueillit la conclusion de Quil, en même temps que je réprimais un grondement.

 _Douce façon de me remercier, Quil !_

\- À vrai dire, il y a une autre option.

Les Cullen se tournèrent vers Edward. Leur divers degré d'anxiété et de haine tranchait nettement avec l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Toutefois, sa position, remarquai-je, ne différait pas tant de celle de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Il _voulait_ attaquer.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Brady déjà las de cette discussion.

\- Celle où je ne promets rien et vous vous contentez de retourner chez vous.

\- Edward, avertit Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, les Quileutes sont bien trop respectueux de leurs ancêtres pour les décevoir à ce point. Ils ne violeraient jamais un traité que leurs propres aïeules sont venus _nous_ proposer… Et que nous avons fini par accepter. (Il se tourna vers les loups) Ils ne sont venus en nombre uniquement pour nous intimider. Mais, nous n'avons pas à nous y fier Sam sait très bien _que plus de la moitié_ de sa troupe ignore comment affronter des vampires matures. Dans ce cas, il sait aussi qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre un groupe, une _famille_ telle que la nôtre. Qu'une guerre éclate, et il y aura des fortes chances qu'il aille rejoindre ses ancêtres, et qu'il porte éternellement la honte de sa désobéissance. Et de son incapacité à avoir sauvé ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres.

À chaque mot prononcé par Edward, Sam sombrait un peu plus dans une fureur sans nom. Même pour un « simple » humain, la transformation de ses traits et même de son aura fut saisissante. Comme sensibles à son état, Jacob et plusieurs d'entre eux jappèrent puissamment, montrant autant de crocs que possible. Esmée retint un tremblement, tandis que son époux considérait les paroles de son fils. Ils aboyaient fort, certes, mais ne mordaient pas.

\- Toute tentative d'intimidation est inutile, Jacob. Retourne chez toi, et apprends à refuser le refus d'une demoiselle.

Le concerné lui répondit et je fus certaine de comprendre le sens de ses aboiements, même sans le don d'Edward pour m'éclairer.

\- Mets-toi ça en tête une bonne fois pour toutes, fit-il avec mépris. Bella est _ma_ petite-amie. Elle m'aime et je l'aime tout autant… (Jake gronda) Hors de question que tu t'approches d'elle… (Il aboya encore) Et je me contrefiche de ton avis !

\- Jared ! hurla Sam. EMBRY !

 _Merde !_

La pique d'Edward avait consommé les dernières bribes de patience que possédaient les plus jeunes. Deux loups venant de l'arrière fusèrent avec vivacité vers les Cullen, malgré les rappels à l'ordre de leur chef. Esmée lâcha un râle horrifié.

\- Ils ne feront rien, lui murmura Edward, avant de dire plus fort. Leurs ancêtres les _observent_.

Impossible d'attendre et vérifier si ses dires étaient vraies, ce fut plus fort que moi. Je fonçai, concentrée sur le loup gris enragé qui avait pris mon amoureux pour cible. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que celui-ci ne soit pas Embry.

J'atterris derrière lui, faisant voler rocs et poussières, m'emparai de ses pattes arrière et tirai un bon coup. D'un crac sonore, deux rangées de dents acérées se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes.

Je sentis plus que je ne l'entendis une autre présence écrasante foncer droit vers moi. J'accentuai ma prise sur ses pattes du loup gris, j'effectuai un demi-tour sur moi-même et le balançai de toutes mes forces. Lui et son confrère se heurtèrent violemment, comme deux énormes sacs de pierre qui se fracassaient en plein vol.

J'entendis à peine Edward jurer une seconde fois, de même que les autres Cullen clamer leur surprise en me reconnaissant. Les grondements rageurs des loups approchant ma position étaient assourdissants. Mon cœur tressauta avant de cesser de battre. Aussitôt, une dose d'adrénaline parcourut la moindre parcelle de mon ossature, brûlant et fortifiant tout sur son passage de ma tête jusqu'aux orteils, de mes doigts jusqu'au bout de mes ailes, qui battaient l'air avec impatience. En un flash, j'étais parée à l'attaque.

\- Showtime ! gronda Emmett.

 _Ouais, Showtime !_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires bien sûr !**


End file.
